Justice Power Society of Avengers Súper
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Cuando la Liga de la Justicia y los Vengadores están demasiado saturados, este grupo de superheroes está dispuesto a mancharse las manos. Remake de "JPSA". La diferencia es que aquí hay OCs. Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos.
1. El cielo se nos cae encima (I)

_**Bienvenidos a mi fic "Justice Power Society of Avengers: Súper". Si, es un remake de un fic que aún está en progreso. Pero en realidad no es un remake. Es más bien lo que tenía que haber sido "JPSA". Originalmente iba a usar a mis OCs en este fic. Pero luego decidí que sería un fic sin OCs. Ahora, haré la versión "JPSA" con los OCs que me habéis mandado. Saldrán los OCs de "Centinelas del Infinito". Es decir, saldrán OCs como Tismona, Dimentor, Jacob Cass, el Hechicero, Sabark, etc. Adaptaré los OCs de Centinelas para que encajen con el fic. Es decir, no serán personajes de otros Universos, serán personajes que viven en este nuevo Universo.**_

 _ **Y si teneis ideas o propuestas, las escucho.**_

 _ **Y de vez en cuando iré publicando en este mismo fic versiones remake de "Parallel Works".**_

 _ **Y aquellos que no me hayáis mandado aún OCs, teneis hasta el próximo capítulo que publicaré en dos días.**_

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Sólo me queda aclarar esto:**

 _ **Tommy Jordan (que en este fic tiene 10 años), Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Hefiuca, Tremande, Girasun y el Doctor Fazzoletto son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

(-)

Como todos sabéis ya, las aventuras del gran grupo Justice Power Society of Avengers tienen lugar en Tierra-4721. Pero ahora nos centraremos en otro Universo. Uno muy parecido a Tierra-4721, pero con algunas variables.

La tierra en la que transcurre esta aventura es...

Tierra-18815. Una Tierra que también nació tras la Crisis provocada por Parallox.

Nos encontramos en el año 2015. Cerca de los anillos de Saturno, La nave Argos entra en contacto con una extraña nave espacial y es atraída hacia ella debido a una extraña distorsión gravitacional. Los astronautas del Argos deciden entrar en ella con el deseo de encontrar y conocer una nueva raza alienigena. Pero lo que esos astronautas no sabian es que en el espacio nadie puede escuchar tus gritos.

 _ **Capítulo.1 El cielo se nos cae encima. Primera Parte**_

 _ **6 meses después. Planeta Gilconia.**_

Un planeta gobernado por una monarquía y cuya raza era muy parecida a la humana. Su tecnología era muy avanzada y era considerado por muchos viajeros espaciales como una especie de utopía futurística.

La amabilidad y la bondad de la Reina Hefiuca eran conocidas en todo la Galaxia del Este. Su hermano y directo sucesor es el Principe Tremande.

Pero el que era muy famoso era el Doctor Fazzoletto, un hombre que ha creado impresionantes inventos que han ayudao a gente de muchos planetas.

Subaru Ikari, un chico que mide 1'75, tiene pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, lleva camisa plateada y pantalones negros, y su abuelo, el Doctor Fazzoletto observaban a traves de un super telescopio nuestro Sistema Solar.

-¡FASCINANTE!-Dijo Fazzoletto.-¡He encontrado otro planeta con vida! ¡En la Galaxia del Norte! Es el tercero de su sistema solar... Está poblado con diversas razas. Aunque su tecnología no es tan avanzada como la nuestra...

-¡Excelsior!-Gritó Subaru Ikari.-Un día quiero ser como tú, abuelo. ¡O mejor! ¡Seré el científico más grande del Universo! Un día, finalizaré mi máquina, la cual me permitirá ver más allá de las paredes de este Universo.

-¡Je, je! Sigues diciendo las mismas tonterías que decías cuando eras un niño...

Una chica de pelo corto y morado y que llevaba ropas similares a las de Eliabeth de "Nanatsu no Taizai" entró en el laboratorio de Fazzoletto.

-¡Girasun!-Gritó Subaru furioso.-¡No me insultes! ¡PRONTO TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ! ¡Seré un genio!

-¡Pero si eres un patoso! Todas las máquinas que has creado hasta ahora han estallado. Imáginate que creas esa máquina... ¡Podrías provocar una Crisis en todo el Omniverso! ¡Jajajajaja!

Girasun comenzó a reirse. Subaru estaba rojo como un tomate. En ese momento...

-¡AH! ¡Una nave se acerca a la Tierra! ¡Una nave con aspecto peligroso! ¡Otro planeta que se va a la porra! ¿Por qué siempre sale alguien como Freezer, Thanos, Unicron, Vilgax o Galactus y me destroza mis descubrimientos! ¿Por qué hay gente que disfruta destruyendo? ¡Es más divertido fabricar! Ayudas a la gente. ¡Y ésta es feliz!

-¡No!-Gritó Subaru.-¡Está vez no dejaré que nadie fastidie tus hallazgos! ¡Me voy a ese planeta!

Subaru salió corriendo del laboratorio.

-¡Buena suerte! ¡Evita que esas cosas destruyan Fazzoletto-30!

-Que original...-Dijo Girasun con sarcasmo

Subaru entró en un hangar que había al lado del laboratorio. Allí estaba su amigo Sarudes, un hombre gorila con ropas de soldado romano y que procedía del planeta Jahaiba, un planeta con extensas junglas.

-¡Ukiki! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido, Subaru?

-¡Debo salvar un planeta de un amenaza grave!

-¡Ukiki! ¿El cobarde Subaru va a salvar un planeta? ¡Ukikiki!

-¡No hay tiempo para bromas! ¡Vamos!

Subaru y Sarudes subieron a la nave, la encendieron y pusieron rumbo a la Tierra.

 _ **Cerca de la Orbita Terrestre.**_

La extraña nave con aspecto muy amenazador se aproximaba a la Tierra. Dentro de ella habían extrañas criaturas.

-Sólo faltan 3 horas para que aterricemos en la Tierra y nos apoderemos de ellas, ¡Jajajajajaja! Dijo una sombra majestuosa a la ve que tenebrosa.

 _ **16:40 West City.**_

West City. Una ciudad en la que la tecnología es muy avanzada. En su edificio más emblemático, la Capsule Corp, el prestigioso científico Dr Briefs y su aún más inteligente hija Bulma, se encontraban en su laboratorio observando fijamente el espacio a traves de un enorme Telescopio.

-¡La situación es terrible! -Dijo el viejo científico- ¡Si no hacemos algo, la Tierra está condenada! ¡Y yo que me acababa de comprar el último número de PlayDude!

-¡Padre, eres un viejo verde!-El Dr Brief recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-Vegeta y Trunks nunca están cuando se los necesitan. Voy a avisar a Gohan y a los demás.

En ese momento, Bulma cogió su móvil y marcó un número en él.-Hola Chi-Chi, ¿Podrías pasarme a Gohan? ¡Claro que no tengo ningún interés en él! ¡Yo ya estoy con el hombre de mi vida! Aunque él este todo el año entrenando.

-Un momento, algo parece salir de esa nave.-Dijo Brief.

 **16:43 Monte Paozu.**

-Ya veo, dices que hay una nave que se acerca a la Tierra y que de ella ha salido un extraño objeto que caerá en Gotham City en América. Vale, enseguida voy hacia allí, aunque antes me pasaré por tu casa. Necesito pedirte un favor.- Cuelga el teléfono- ¡Que rabia! Ahora que parecía que había paz y podía centrarme en lo estudios. No había pasado nada grave desde la lucha con Bojack y la última invasión de Apokolips.

Gohan salió corriendo de su casa y emprendió el vuelo.

¡GOHAN! ¡No tardes en volver, mañana comienzas el instituto! ¡Y hoy tenemos para cenar tu plato favorito!-Grito su madre, reando para que este asunto no sea muy grave.

 **De vuelta en Capsule Corp.**

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?

-Un portal dimensional se ha abierto. Y de él ha surgido otra nave. Parece que los invasores se han puesto de acuerdo...

 **16:44 Gotham City.**

Gotham City. Ciudad donde el crimen forma parte de la rutina de la ciudad. Esta ciudad sería un ejemplo claro de caos si no fuese por una familia de vigilantes. Aunque en está ocasión, el Caballero Oscuro no se estaba enfrentando a ninguno de sus clásicos enemigos como El Joker o El Sombrerero Loco.

-¡Corred pedazos de basura robótica inservible!- Dijo el rechoncho genio del mal Ivo Robotnik, aunque todos le llamaban en la actualidad Dr Eggman-¡Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, si ese ratón alado os alcanza, no esperéis que os rescate!

-¡Espérenos redonda majestad!- dijo el robot gallo conocido como Scratch.

-¡¿A que habéis venido a esta ciudad?!-Dijo Batman- Esta no es Station Square, vosotros nunca salís de ahí.

-¡Jajaja!-Se rió Grounder- Que tonto es el murciélago, jamás te diremos que robamos el Museo de Arte de Gotham porque había expuesta una esmeralda del caos.

-¡Imbécil!¡Acabas de confesarlo todo! ¡Ya verás cuando lleguemos al Egg Carrier, te voy a usar de pisapapeles! ¡Aaaargh!-En ese momento Eggman recibió el golpe de un batarang en toda la cabeza.

\- Me temo que no vais a llegar al Egg Carrier. Hay una celda especial en la Prisión Belle Reve para vosotros. Aunque sería mejor llevaros a Impel Down, ya que sois criminales que no hay que subestimar.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!- grito el gallo robot- ¿Pero no ves que somos todo bondad?

\- Siii- Añadió Grounder- No hemos hecho nada grave que pueda poner en peligro a la Tierra.

\- ¡Hace un par de meses volasteis la mitad de la Luna!

-Bueno, nadie es perfecto.-Dijo Eggman con cara de cachorro recién nacido. En ese instante, algo llamó su atención- ¿Que demonios es eso?

-No creas que voy a picar con esos juegos infantiles.

En ese momento, una bola de fuego cayó del cielo e impactó en las afueras de Gotham.

-¿¡Qué diablos ha sido eso!? Vosotros esperad...- Demasiado tarde, Eggman y sus robots aprovecharon que Batman miraba al extraño suceso para escapar. En ese momento una enorme nave surgio del Rio Gotham.

\- Ha sido un placer jugar contigo Batsy, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender. ¡CHAO!

-Ya me encargaré de ellos más tarde, antes debo averiguar que ha sido eso. Menudo día... Primero ese tipo y ahora Eggman. Hoy no es el típico día...

 **Flashback.**

Los Radam y Subaru no fueron los únicos visitantes que tuvo la Tierra ese día. Un ser que venía más allá de este Universo apareció en Gotham. Su nombre es Access. Por orden de Mehime, investigaba los Universos que nacieron tras la Crisis de Parallox.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto es Gotham! Ya verás cuando le cuente esto a Mehime...

-¡Identifícate!

Batman apareció ante Access.

-Soy Access, Batman. Guardián del Omniverso. He venido a investigar este universo... Tengo una sensación de haber hecho esto antes...

Batman no le creía. En ese momento, Batman recibió una llamada de Alfred.

-Amo Bruce. El criminal conocido como el Doctor Eggman ha robado en el Museo de Gotham.

-Entendido. Enseguida voy. No sé quién eres, pero como...

-No te preocupes. Soy aliado. Toma. Por si algún día necesitas mi ayuda.

Acces le dio un comunicador a Batman. El guardián vio como Batman se iba.

-Este Universo es... Muy parecido a Tierra-4721. Pero noto variaciones...

Access vio en el cielo la nave de Subaru.

-Ya veo. En este Universo si existe Subaru Ikari. Bueno, debo irme. Mehime debe saber que en Tierra-28714 Parallox existe.

Access abandonó Tierra-18815. Ignorando totalmente que había sido observado por un ser que se escondían en las sombras.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Eggman logró escapar de Batman, pero se encontró con la nave de Subaru en el camino.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Scratch, Grounder! ¡Disparad contra esa nave!

En la nave de Subaru.

-Este planeta es curioso...-Dijo Subaru.

-¡UKIKI! ¡Nos atacan!

-¡Deben creer que somos invasores hostiles! ¡Voy a contactar con esa nave!

Subaru estableció conexión con la nave de Eggman.

-¡Saludos, habitante de este planeta! No soy un ser hostil. No estoy aquí para atacaros. Así que cesad el fuego inmediatamente.

-¡Y eso a mí qué! ¡Soy el Doctor Eggman! ¡El genio más brillante del Universo! ¡Y nadie se interpondrá en mi conquista de todo lo que existe!

-Vaya... ¡Un megalómano! En casa no suelen haber villanos como él... Solamente ese maldito Drasco X, capitán de los Piratas Espaciales Red Hollow. Sarudes, neutraliza esa nave.

No quiero dar una mala impresión.

De la nave de Subaru salió un cañón y disparó una potente descarga eléctrica a la nave de Eggman. La nave quedó paralizada por la descarga.

 **16:55 Afueras de Gotham**

La nave de Subaru aterrizó. Sus ocupantes bajaron de ella.

-Parece que hemos llegado antes que los invasores. Mejor. Avisaremos a los líderes del planeta de la inminente amenaza. ¡Uh! ¿Qué pasa allí?

Subaru y Sarudes miraban de lejos como una reportera cubría el caso del misterioso objeto que cayó del cielo.

-Aquí April O'Neil informándoles desde el Canal 6. Nos encontramos a las afueras de Gotham City en donde un objeto sin identificar ha caí...¡Aaaaaah!

La reportera neoyorquina no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue secuestrada por El Pinguíno. En ese momento, el acompañante y compañero de April, Vernon Fenwick, cogió el micrófono que April dejó caer al ser secuestrada y se puso enfrente de la camara.

-Queridos espectadores, esperemos disculpen las molestias, ya que April ha sido secuestrada por decimoquinta vez en este més. Asi que no les hago esperar más y espero disfruten de mi persona.- El cretino periodista comenzó a hacer poses estúpidas delante de la cámara mientrás informaba a los telespectadores.

Pero vayamos a lo importante,Subaru y Sarudes vieron que April fue secuestrada por el villano conocido como El Pinguino. Subaru y Sarudes intentaron detener al delincuente.

-Discúlpame señorita, acabo de salir de la cárcel y lo ultimo que querría sería llamar la atención, pero en el momento en que la vi, sentí la extraña necesidad de secuestrarla.

-Es extraño, eso dicen todos los villanos.-Añadió April.

-¡Detente malvado! ¡Libera a esa chica!

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un aspirante a héroe? ¡Pues únete a los Titans y déjame tranquilo!

El Pinguino comenzó a disparar a Subaru y a Sarudes con su paragüas. Sarudes agarró a Subaru y esquivó los disparos. El hombre gorila sacó un pequeño trabuco y apuntó a Cobblepot.

-¡Disparo Banana!

Una esfera metálica salió del trabuco e impactó en la cara de Cobblepot. Un humo amarillo surgió de la esfera.

-Hoy no es mi día de suerte...

El Pinguino cayó al suelo dormido.

-Bien hecho, Sarudes.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo April mientras le daba un beso a Sarudes.

-¿No le asusta el aspecto de mi amigo?

-¡Para nada! ¡Mis mejores amigos son tortugas!

-Este planeta está resultando ser muy interesante...

En ese momento llegó Batman en su jet.

-Gracias por detener al Pingüíno.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Cómo mola!-Dijo Subaru al ver a Batman.

-Ya comenzamos...-Dijo Sarudes.-Siempre que ves algo te emocionas...

-¡Déjame adivinar, Batman!-Dijo April.- Creo que usted ha venido por el extraño objeto que ha caido... ¡Ya no está!

-Esto no puede ser nada bueno, será mejor que hable con Clark, él sabe mejor que nadie de asuntos del espacio exterior.

-¡Hola!-Batman, Subaru, Sarudes y April miraron al cielo y vieron a una persona volando con una extraña ropa.

-¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

-¡Cálmate Subaru o te dará algo! ¡UKIKI!

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-Preguntó el caballero de la Noche.

-¡Yo soy el defensor de la justicia! ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman!- Se hizo un silencio, lo único que se oía era el viento soplar- O sea que es aquí donde ha caido ese extraño objeto.

-No eres el más adecuado para llamar a otras cosas extrañas-Dijo April asombrada de que hubiesen heroe igual de ridiculos que Booster Gold o DeadPool. Al único que le impresionaban las poses era a Subaru.

-No eres el más adecuado para llamar a otras cosas extrañas-Dijo April aún asombrada de que más individuos aparte de Superman volasen.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el bosque, una sombra repleta de odio que iba como Dios lo trajo al mundo caminaba con signos de que estaba agotado.-Debo hacer algo antes de que este planeta sea invadido, debo acabar con ello cuanto antes.

En el espacio, en la nave espacial, el que parecía el líder de esas extrañas criaturas maldecia lo que el individuo desconocido le había hecho a la nave.

-Esto solamente retrasa lo inevitable. ¡Que comience la plantación! ¡Pronto los seres que se atrevieron a desafiar a Freezer, Thanos y a Darkseid serán fieles soldados que ayudaran a los Radam a conquistar el universo. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tekkaman Dagger!

-Si, amo Omega-De la oscuridad surgió un guerrero con una Armadura verde que enseguida se arrodillo ante Omega.

-Quiero que vayas a la Tierra y acabes con el traidor. Nada debe interferir en la conquista.

-Como usted ordene. Pronto te demostraré quien es el más fuerte.-Dagger se fue rumbo a la Tierra.

En todos los rincones del mundo empezaron a caer meteoritos. Tokyo, Angel Grove, Cocoyashi, Metrópolis, Pueblo Paleta, Central City, Latveria, G-Island City, Nueva York... Ninguna ciudad del Planeta se libraba de los meteoritos.

-¡Es que nunca vamos a tener un momento de paz?-Dijo una chica rubia con largas coletas, mientras abrazada a su novio. Ambos veían caer los meteoritos. No muy lejos de allí, un monje calvo miraba el suceso.

-Tengo un mal presagio...

En una casa de Tomobiki, un chico llamado Ataru y su prometida alienígena llamada Lum Invader miraban la lluvia de meteoros.

-Tengo miedo, tesoro...

-Ojalá sean aliens sexys... ¡Jejeeee!

-¡Tesoro!

Lum electrocutó a Ataru con sus poderes eléctricos.

En Coast City, el héroe de la ciudad, Hal Jordan, se disponía a ir a la Atalaya. El Green Lantern se despidió de su mujer y de su joven hijo.

-Ten cuiado, Hal... Si quieres, puedo...

-No, Carol. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida. Además, quiero que te quedes aquí y protegas a Tommy y a toda la familia.

Hal se acercó a su hijo.

-Protege a mamá. Y obedece todo lo que te diga. ¿Vale?

-¡Sí! ¡Te demostraré que yo puedo ser un héroe como tú! ¡Yo seré un Green Lantern cuando sea mayor!

-¡De eso nada, jovencito! ¡Ya tengo bastante con tu padre! ¡No quiero que te pase nada! ¡Si un día, aparece un anillo ante ti, rechazalo!

Hal sonrió y abandonó su casa.

-Vaya, parece que va a haber tormenta. ¡AAAAH! ¡OTRA VEZ NO, MUK!- Decía un anciano con bata mientras se asomaba desde el balcón de su casa con un peculiar molino de aire y a la vez era aplastado por un ser que parecia un pantano viviente, mientras en una casa cercana, una mujer no podía evitar preocuparse por su hijo.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de ese arácnido!- Decía el alcalde de Nueva York desde su despacho, de repente, una sombra apareció en su ventana.

-Yo también te quiero J.J- Dicho eso y tras enfadar aún más a Jameson, Spider-Man va rápidamente hacia las zonas de impacto, ignorando que una figura femenina misteriosa lo observaba.

En Angel Grove, una pareja miraba los meteoritos.

-Esto me da mala espina... ¡Es hora de avisar a todos los demás!-Dijo el chico mientras activaba su reloj comunicador.

En un barco que navegaba por el mar, su capitán no dejaba de ver el espectáculo, ajeno a que era una terrible amenaza... E ignorando la amenaza que tenían encima.

-¡Como mola!

-¡Concéntrate Mugiwara-ya, debemos pensar en un plan para acabar con el Yonko Kaido! ¡Y debemos librarnos de ese marine!

El Sunny era perseguio por un barco de la marina. A bordo iba el Comodoro Jacob Cass, hombre que, al igual que el Vicealmirante Jonathan, era protegido del actual Almirante de Flota Sakazuki.

-¡No huirás Mugiwara! ¡Escapaste de mí hace dos años en Marineford! ¡Pero hoy no tendrás esa misma suerte!

En una lujosa mansión, el hombre que hace 7 años derrotó al temible Bio-Androide llamado Cell, se disponía a realiar la hazaña más valiente de su vida: entrar en un búnker.-¡Ay madre!¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!

-¡Padre! ¿Cómo es que entras en un búnker? Tendrías que salir afuera y demostrarle a todo el mundo quien es el campeón de la última edicion del Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales y quien derroto a Cell.-Dijo una adolescente de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Claro que lo haré Videl, pero antes tu querido padre tiene que entrenar. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! "¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? No puedo quedar como un cobarde delante de mi hija"-Pensaba Mr. Satan.

Mientras, en la nave invasora...

-Ya puedo saborear la victoria.-Omega no dejaba de reirse de forma diabólica.

¿Podrá la gente de la Tierra sobrevivir a está Invasión con la ayuda de Subaru?¿O será el fin de la civilización humana? ¿Y quién era el ser que observaba a Access?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo del remake. Muchas cosas serán iguales. Pero habrán diferencias. De hecho, en este capítulo, han salido personajes que no salieron en el capítulo original. Y no me refiero a los OCs.

-Tennosuke: ¡Cómo en este fic me emparejes con la Princesa del Espacio Bultos...!

-Urano: ¿Me amenazas? En este fic acepto OCs... Y puedo crear hijos vuestros si te atreves a cambiarme un título.

Tennosuke se marchó. Y esperó pacientemente a que llegara su momento.

-Don Patch: ¡EN ESTE CAPÍTULO TAMPOCO HE APARECIDO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO SIEMPRE SOY EL PROTAGONISTA!

-Urano: Mejor ignorar a estos locos... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos, leales lectores!**_


	2. El cielo se nos cae encima (II)

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Sólo me queda aclarar esto:**

 _ **Tommy Jordan (que en este fic tiene 10 años), Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Parallox, Girasun, los Chibimentors y el Doctor Fazzoletto son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es de Loser93.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **SparkMon es de Sprite.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de Carlos13.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **(-)**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

Una nave procedente de más allá del Sistema Solar se acercaba a la Tierra dispuesta a invadirla y de la cual salió un individuo que aterrizó en Gotham.

Pero no pasó desapercibida por Subaru y su abuelo. subaru, junto con Sarudes, subieron a una nave y partieron rumbo a la Tierra.

En Gotham, Subaru llegó a tiempo para salvar a la reportera April O'Neil de las garras del Pingüino.

Batman, Subaru y April se disponían a descubrir que ha sido lo que cayó del cielo, pero sólo averiguaron dos cosas:

1-No había nada en el cráter.

2-Pueden haber héroes más ridículos que Booster Gold.

De vuelta en la nave, Omega comienza la invasión y ordena a Dagger que destruya a la misteriosa sombra que iba como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Pero estamos a salvo ya que el campeón que derrotó a Cell, Mr Satan se disponía a entrar en acción, no por iniciativa propia, sino porque no quería quedar en ridículo delante de Videl.

¿Quién es esa sombra? ¿Podrán los héroes de la Tierra defenderla de su enésima invasión? ¿Podrán Batman, Subaru y April descubrir que es lo que ha caído en la Tierra? ¿Podrá Satan tener agallas para entrar en el campo de batalla? ¿Dejará el Gran Saiyaman de hacer esas ridículas poses? ¿Y Don Patch tendrá un papel importante en este fic?

-¡Por favor!¡Déjame ser el líder de esta JPSA y ocupar el puesto de Tennosuke! ¡O podría ser Patchiko, la preciosa novia de Subaru Ikari que... ¡ARGH!

-¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS!

En fin, lo descubriremos en este capítulo.

 _ **##################################**_

-Hola soy Tom Tucker.

-Y yo Diane Simmons.

\- Hace media hora, comenzó una invasión alienígena a escala mundial. Conectamos con Ollie Williams para saber que está ocurriendo. Ollie, ¿cómo está la cosa ahí fuera?

-¡JODIDA!

-Gracias Ollie.

En una casa de Quahog, había una familia viendo estás noticias, cuando el padre de familia habló.

-¡La leche! Esto es peor que cualquier película de Julia Roberts.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa de los Griffin se rompió y Bestias Radam entraron en ella.

-¡AH! ¡Peter haz algo!-Gritó Lois.

-Por suerte tengo esta escopeta que...-Peter intenta disparar, pero la escopeta está descargada.-¡Ay, leche!

-¡Ah! ¡Ayuda!-Gritó Meg, pero todos la ignoraban.

Las Bestias iban a acabar con la chica, pero en ese momento...

-¡YO SOY EL PROTGONISTA! ¡LUCHAD CONTRA MÍ, BESTIAS!-Don Patch salvó a Meg. Ésta fue a abrazar al luchador absurdo.

-Mi amor...

-¡AAARGH!

 _ **##################################**_

 _ **Capítulo 2. El cielo se nos cae encima. Segunda Parte.**_

 _ **Afueras de Gotham City.**_

La policía de Gotham, liderada por el Comisionado Gordon, habían llegado a la zona del impacto. La capitana Maggie Sawyer y Harvey Bullock encerraban en un furgón al Pingüino.

-Otra vez enjaulado.-Dijo El Pingüino, lamentándose de su día de mala suerte.

Mientras tanto, Batman y April estaban preguntando a Gran Saiyaman quien era y que había venido a hacer aquí. También interrogaron a Subaru.

-¿Gran Saiyaman?-Preguntó Batman. April y Vernon lo miraban con cara de asombro.

-¡Así es! ¡Soy el héroe que protege a los débiles! ¡Soy el azote de crimen! ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman!

-Yo diría que eres un gran payasoman- Dijo Vernon.-Lo que nos faltaba, otro loco enmascarado, como si no tubiéramos bastantes ya.

Este comentario hizo que Vernon se ganará una mirada fria de Batman, Subaru y del Gran Saiyaman. April sólo negaba con la cabeza.-Disculpad a mi compañero. ¿Y que has venido a hacer aquí? ¿Eres otro Kryptoniano como Superman?

-No, yo soy de la Tierra. He venido aquí porque me han avisado de que un objeto procedente de la nave ha caído en Gotham City.

-¿Y tú chico? ¿Qué te trae a Gotham? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Y ese gorila es de Ciudad Gorila?

-¡Un monstruo!-Vernon se desmayó al ver a Sarudes.

-Ahora se da cuenta... Mi nombre es Subaru Ikari. Y él es Sarudes. Ambos procedemos del espacio exterior. Hemos venido a este Planeta para avisaros de la nave invasora que se acercaba. Pero parece que ya han comenzado con la invasión.

-¡Batman, Saiyaman! ¡Una nave se acerca!-Dijo April.

-¡No!¡Más problemas no!-Vernon se desmayó.

-No parece una nave extraterrestre. Ni tampoco una hecha por Eggman. De lo que estoy seguro es de que es terrestre.-Dijo el Caballero Oscuro.

-Tampoco parece una de mi planeta...-Dijo Subaru.

Dentro de la nave, dos individuos se ponían en contacto con su superior.

-Jefe Freeman, hemos llegado al lugar del impacto del primer objeto no identificado. Nos disponemos a aterrizar.-Dijo Aki Kisaragi.

-De acuerdo, tened cuidado. Otra cosa, necesito que me traigáis muestras de esos arboles que los invasores han plantado.-Repondió Freeman.

-¡Sí, jefe!-respondió el otro individuo llamado Noal Vereuse.-Aunque creo que si la Tierra está condenada a la destrucción, quizas yo y mi compañera aquí presente deberíamos huir y convertirnos en los nuevos Adán y Eva.-Bromeó.

-¿¡Cómo puedes bromear en una situación como está!?-Al terminar de hablar, Aki golpeó en la cabeza a Noal.-Aterriza y hagamos lo que el jefe nos pidió.

La nave llamada Blue Earth aterrizo al lado del cráter y sus dos tripulantes bajaron de ella. Batman, Gran Saiyaman, Subaru y April se dirijían a ella.

-Identificaros ahora mismo.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Eso, o el Gran Saiyaman os castigará!-Dijo haciendo otra de sus ridículas poses. La típica gota de sudor salió de las cabezas de Aki,Noal y April, a pesar de que esta última no es un personaje de un anime japonés. Batman no expresaba nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Plastic Man. Subaru, como ya empezaba a ser costumbre, estaba emocionado.

-Somos miembros de la organización Space Knights.-Dijo Aki.

-¿Space Knights?-Dijo April-He oído hablar de vosotros, sois una organización dedicada a investigar el espacio exterior y defender a la Tierra de invasores de más allá del Sistema Solar.

-Vaya, sabes mucho de nosotros.-Dijo Noal mientras se acercaba a April- Si vienes conmigo te podría mostrar cosas que no son públicas. ¡AY!- Noal recibió otro golpe de Aki.

-Disculpa a mi compañero.

-"¿Investigar el espacio exterior? Será mejor estar alerta..."-Pensó Subaru.

En ese momento, el comisionado Gordon se acercaba al grupo.-¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa aquí?

-Comisionado Gordon, será mejor que movilices a todos tus agentes y pongas a los habitantes de Gotham a salvo. Si puedes ponerte en contacto con los cuerpos de policías de todo el país, estaría muy agradecido.

-¡Un rastro de sangre!-Dijo Aki.

-¿Sangre? ¡Aahhh!- Vernon recobró el conocimiento justo en el momento de oír la palabra sangre, lo que provocó que volviera a desmayarse.

-¿Cómo puedes trabajar con alguien como él?- Le preguntó Saiyaman a April.

-Fácil, el sueldo que nos dan es bueno y es un trabajo que te permite viajar a muchos sitios.

-Ya somos dos.-Respondió Aki. Este comentario ofendió un poco a Noal.

Batman decidió seguir el rastro de sangre. Saiyaman, April, Subaru, Sarudes, Aki y Noal decidieron seguirlo, mientras Gordon se quedaba cuidando de Vernon y haciendo lo que Batman le había pedido.

La extraña sombra que iba como Dios lo trajo al mundo llegó a la ciudad, donde se chocó con una de las ricachonas de Gotham conocida como Veronica Vreeland, que estaba huyendo a un lugar seguro, ya que un árbol de los Radam había surgido de otro cráter.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Un hombre malherido y lleno de sangre! ¡Y además va... desnudo. Jeje, ¿no te importaría ser mi quinto marido?-Dijo Vreeland.

En ese momento, Batman y los demás llegaron a donde estaban Vreeland y el misterioso muchacho. Pero Veronica estaba embobada mirando al que quería que fuese su quinto marido.

-¡Debo... detener... a los...Radam!- Dijo el chico antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Radam?-Dijo Aki- ¿Acaso será ese el nombre el invasor?

-Efectivamente.- Todos miraron arriba para ver de donde provenía esa voz. Se trataba de Tekkaman Dagger-Este planeta pertenece ahora a los Radam.

-¿Y tu quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.-¿Acaso eres su líder?

-No, yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Soy Tekkaman Dagger y he venido aquí a liquidar una cuenta que tengo con él. Dijo señalando al chico.

-¡He oído rumores sobre vosotros!-Dijo Subaru-Sois una raza invasora. Y planeta que veis, planeta que destrozais. Habéis destruído dos planetas del Sistema Solar del cual procedo. Si no fuese por la alta tecnología de mi planeta, yo no estaría aquí. ¡No dejaré que sigais vuestra destrucción!

-¡Calla mocoso! ¡Y apártate! ¡Tengo que liquidar a ese hombre!

-¡De eso ni hablar!-Batman se puso sus puños americanos electrificados y se lanzó sobre Dagger, pero este lo esquivó con suma facilidad.

-Jajajaja, un humano corriente nunca podrá tocarme. ¡YO ESTOY POR ENCIMA DE VOSOTROS!

Sarudes disparó a Tekkaman Dagger, pero éste destruyó las balas con su lanza.

El Gran Saiyaman comienza a volar y se pone delante de Dagger.

-¡Ja! Que puedas volar no significa que ya puedas...¡UF!-No pudo terminar la frase porque recibió una fuerte patada en todo el estómago.

-"Debo controlar mi fuerza. No me gustaría perder el control y matar a alguien. Si maté a Cell fue porque ese maldito se lo merecía. Por su culpa el Androide 16 y mi padre murieron. Pero no quiero destruir a nadie más, no me gusta. Y acabé con Bojack porque amenazaba a mis amigos y a mi familia."-Pensaba Gohan.

-¡Cerrad todos los ojos!-Grito Batman, que al momento lanzó una bomba de luz que cegó a Dagger por unos momentos.

-¡Han escapado! ¡Cangrejos Araña, conquistad este maldito planeta! Si encontráis al traidor no lo matéis, ya que ese es un derecho reservado sólo para mí.-Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su ojo malherido.

En ese momento, unas horribles criaturas aparecieron por tierra y aire. Y empezaron a atacar todo lo que veian.

-La cosa va de mal en peor.-Batman saca un comunicador.-J'onn, establece contacto mental con toda la liga y que se repartan por todo el mundo para repeler esta invasión. Y avisa a los Vengadores y diles que hagan lo mismo.

-Yo volveré a Nueva York e informaré a las tortugas.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Atalaya.**_

-De acuerdo, Batman.-Dijo J'onn J'onzz, el detective marciano.-Aviso a los miembros de la Liga, Titans, X-Men y a los Vengadores, distribuiros por todo el planeta y repeled a los invasores.

Siguiendo la orden, los miembros de estos grupos de heroes comenzaron a repartirse por el mundo.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Cerca de la Torre Sagrada.**_

-¡Chaotzu, llévate a Lunch a un lugar seguro!-Dijo un hombre calvo con tres ojos mientras lanzaba un ataque de energía a los monstruos Radam.

-¡Tomad plomo, malditas cucarachas desarrolladas! ¡Nadie se mete entre el amor que Tenshinhan y yo tenemos mutuamente!-Un pelo de su rubia cabellera le hace cosquillas en la nariz, lo que provoca que estornude.-¡ACHIS! ¿Eh? ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿Y que son estas cosas? ¡Socorro!

-¡Ten cuidado Lunch!-Dijo un ser pequeño que parecía una muñeca que volaba.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Justo antes de que la bestia le tocara, un rayo lo fulminó.

-¿Os encontráis bien, hermosa doncella?-Dijo una figura esbelta, con cabello largo y rubio y vestido de vikingo acompañando a Shining Knight, un caballero que montaba un Pegaso.-No temáis, el poderoso Thor, hijo de Odín, ha acudido en vuestro auxilio.-se gira hacia donde están Chaotzu y Ten-Bravos guerreros, gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Y los cuatro se lanzaron contra las bestias. Una bestia iba a atacar a Thor por la espalda, pero un hombre con uniforme rojo destruyó al invasor con su sable.

-¡Mil gracias, noble guerrero! ¿Puedo saber quién sois vos?

-¡Ranger Rojo! ¡León Llameante!-Dijo el Ranger Rojo Wild Force mientras hacía una pose.

-¿Ranger? Así que los rumores sobre vosotros eran ciertos...-Dijo Shining Knight.

-Sí lo son. Heimdall me dijo que impidieron una invasión de un villano llamado Dark Specter... ¡Además! Loki y yo conocimos a un grupo de nobles rangers hace poco. To ayua es bien recibida.

Y así, los héroes comenzaron a combatir contra los aliens.

 _ **Palacio de Dende.**_

Allí se encontraban observando la situación, Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo.

-Señor Piccolo, al parecer, los héroes del mundo se están uniendo contra los invasores.-Dijo el joven dios guardián de la Tierra, Dende.

-Yo también iré. Echaba en falta algo de acción.-Al decir eso, Piccolo emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió allá donde fuese necesario.

-Tenga cuidado, Señor Piccolo.-Dijo Popo.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Kasukabe, en Japón.**_

Los Radams se encontraban atacando una casa en la que vivían un matrimonio con dos hijos y su perro.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Que monstruos tan horribles!-Dijo la ama de casa.

-No tan horribles como tu, monstruo del culo gordo.-Dijo el niño de 5 años cuando...

-¡PAM!

-¡Cuando acabe esto, ya hablaremos tú y yo!

-¡La casa no! ¡Aun le quedan 32 años de hipoteca!-Dijo el patriarca de la casa mientras el perro se escondía en su casita y el bebe lloraba.

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo el niño, que en un movimiento rápido le quita los calcetines a su padre y los arroja contra los monstruos. Estos no pudieron evitar oler los calcetines y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-¡AAAAH!¡Funcionó!¡Muy bien Shinnosuke!

Kasukabe: Asegurado.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Juuban.**_

Una chica se encontraba en su habitación hablando con su gata llamada Luna.

-Es que nunca vamos a disfrutar de la paz, pensé que tras derrotar a los Death Busters, ya no habrían más problemas. Pero no me rendiré. ¿Estás lista, Chibi-Usa?

-Si.-Respondió la niña y las dos se transformaron.

Afuera, las otras Sailors ya luchaban contra los Radams.

-¡Esa Usagi! ¡Siempre llegando tarde! ¡Burning Mandala!

-¡No hay tiempo de quejarse, Mars! ¡Supreme Thunder!

-¡No dejaré que unos aliens se carguen la Tierra! ¡Todavía tengo que encontrar novio! ¡Crescent Beam Shower!

-Tú siempre igual Venus... ¡Shine Snow Illusion!

-¡Claaaro! Como tú ya tienes a Ryo...

 _ **#######**_

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaah! He dormido de maravilla... ¡ARGH! ¡Sucios y cochinos alienígenas! ¡EN MI TIERRA!

Nos encontramos en Tlaxca. Un país que se independizó de Mexico. Muchos líderes del mundo la llaman la Latveria de América, ya que está gobernada por un temible dictador llamado Dimentor.

Dimentor un día apareció y obligó al Jefe de Estado de México a declarar la independencia de Tlaxca. Dimentor se autoproclamó Supremo Soberano de Tlaxca y todo aquel que se opusiera a él sería destruído.

Pero al igual que en Latveria, Dimentor se aseguró de que la gente de Tlaxca fuera feliz y no tuviera ningún problema.

Ahora, Tlaxca, al igual que el resto del mundo, estaba siendo atacada por los Radams.

-¡No, noooo! ¡No dejaré que unos monstruos del espacio atquen mi preciosa nación! ¡Chibimentors! ¡A mí!

Cinco seres parecidos a Dimentor aparecieron ante su Amo.

-¡Rojo!

-¡Azul!

-¡Amarillo!

-¡Verde!

-¡Rosa!

-Que mona...-Dijo Dimentor en voz baja.

-¡Protegemos Tlaxca y descargamos anime ilegalmente! ¡Somos los Chibimentors!

-Ya, ya... Muy bonita vuestra actuación. Necesito que acabeis con esos invasores.

Los Chibimentors salieron del Palacio Dimential y comenzaron a luchar contra los invasores.

-El mundo solamente le pertenece a Dimentor...

En un lugar de Estados Unidos, una mujer huía con un niño pequeño. Las Bestias estaban a punto de acabar con ellos, cuando de repente, varios dragones de aspecto temible acabaron con las bestias. Su dueño era un hombre de unos 30 años con una barba negra y corta. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha y en la frente llevaba una tiara dorada con gemas en la frente. Sus ropas eran similares a las de Gandalf el blanco. En su mano portaba un cetro llamao Cetro de Sangre. Un arma muy peligrosa, si eres su enemigo, y poderosa, que solamente él y sus descendientes pueden usar. Los dragones formaron un camino y el Hechicero pasó por él.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.

-No os he ayudado. He acabado con esas cosas porque han invadido mi propiedad. Y os recomiendo que vosotros también la abandoneis.

El Hechicero se iba a ir, pero vio que el chico llevaba una gorra de los Mets.

-Bueno, puedo hacer una excepción y recibir invitados. Podeis esconderos en mi casa hasta que los invasores se marchen.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Nerima.**_

Los Radam habían rodeado a un grupo de personas que iban con un panda que se comunicaba mediante carteles, un robot azul con forma de gato y un niño con gafas que no paraba de llorar.

-¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Ninguna de nuestras técnicas les hacen daño!-Dijo un chico con coleta.

-Estoy segura de que harás algo para salvarme amorcito- dijo una chica de origen chino.

-No, me salvará a mi-Dijo una chica de pelo marrón y con una paleta gigante.

-¡Oooohohohoho! Ranma me salvará a mi, Kodachi Kuno. ¡Ooooohohoho!

-No te preocupes Akane, yo te salvaré. Dijo Ryoga el cual comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a los Radam.

-¡Yo te protegeré, Shampoo!- Dijo un joven chino mientras encaraba a unas señales de tráfico. Esta acción hizo que el panda sacara un cartel en el que pone "Idiota".

De repente, se oye una voz.

-¡Etreivnoc a sol serosavni ne samolap!-Era la famosa hechicera Zatanna, acompañada de la Bruja Escarlata. Zatanna convirtió a los monstruos en palomas.

-¡Tranquilos, hemos venido a ayudar!-Dijo la Bruja Escarlata.

-Pues si queréis salvarnos, tendréis que pagar, y no será barato.

-Nabiki,¿Cómo puedes pensar en dinero en un momento así?-Le replicó. Nabiki no pudo responder ya que un Radam superviviente se lanzó a gran velocidad contra las heroínas.

-¡Flecha Celestial!-Una flecha de luz atravesó al Radam. Todos vieron en el cielo la figura de un ángel femenino, que era quien había disparado la flecha

-Bien hecho Angewomon.- Dijo una chica de unos 10 años llamada Hikari. Detrás de ella le acompañaba su hermano Taichi y un dinosaurio que llevaba una armadura.

-¡Acaba con ellos, WarGreyMon!-Dijo Taichi. Gennai apareció hace poco ante los Niños Elegidos y de una forma que no reveló, devolvió el poder de evolución a los 8 Niños Elegidos Originales. Y además, hizo que los Digimons de Sora, Koushiro, Joe, Mimi, Takeru y Hikari puedan evolucionar al Nivel Supremo.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Zatanna- En cuanto esto termine, me gustaría haceros muchas preguntas relacionadas con eventos que ocurrieron hace 3 años.-Dijo Zatanna, que no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella había un viejo verde que no dejaba de verla y babear.

En un edificio cercano, una mujer de pelo blanco vestida de rojo y un hombre vestido con ropas azules y que solo tenían un ojo miraban la escena.

-Malditos invasores. Ahora tenemos que retrasar nuestro plan por su culpa.-Dijo el hombre.

-No te preocupes, Mummymon. Seguro que podemos aprovecharnos de esta situación.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Tokio.**_

En la mansión Kido, cinco hombres que vestían armaduras se disponían a luchar contra el invasor.

-Buena suerte.-Dijo la dueña de la mansión Saori Kido. Lo que muy pocos sabían es que ella era la Diosa Atenea. Ella, ya envió antes a los otros Santos que tenía disponibles para que combatieran contra los invasores.

En la ciudad, otros guerreros que usaban armaduras, pero que no pertenecían a los Santos de Atenea también ayudaban en la lucha contra los Radam. Ellos eran los Ronin Warriors. Ellos y las Pretty Cure luchaban contra los monstruosos invasores.

No muy lejos de allí, en el Instituto de Energía Fotónica, los robots que constantemente lo defendían de lo ataques del Doctor Hell, el Mazinger Z, Afrodita A y el Boss Borot, también estaban luchando ayudados por Iron Man, Kimiyo Hoshi, la Doctora Light y el Robot Getter, del Instituto Saotome.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **New World. Entre Punk Hazard y Dressrosa.**_

El barco de los Mugiwara, conocido como Thousand Sunny, tuvo que detener su viaje ya que se vió atacada por los invasores y por los marines que recibían las órdenes de Jacob Cass. Law se aseguró de que a su prisionero, Caesar Clown, no le pasara nada y lo encerró en el interior del barco.

-¡FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKY... RADICAL BEEEEEEEEAM!-Franky el "Cyborg" disparo su rayo contra una bestia voladora Radam.-¡SUUUUUUPER!

Chopper, en su forma Kung-Fu Point, luchaba contra monstruos que habían abordado el barco.

-¡Mil Fleur: Gigantescas Manos!-Nico Robin golpeó a dos bestias que volaban dispuestas a golpear a Chopper por la espalda

El resto de la tripulación e invitados también luchaban contra los Radam.

-¡Party Music: Quinte Tierce... FANTASIA! ¡Yohohohoho! Hoy no será el día en que muera. ¡Oh! ¡Pero si ya estoy muerto!¡Skull Joke!

-¡MidoriBoshi: Platanus Shuriken!

-¡Thunder Trap!

-¡1080 Pond ho!

-¡Flanchet Strike!

-¡Gomu Gomu no...Jet Gatling Gun!

-¡Karyu Issen! Momonosuke, escóndete en un lugar seguro.-Dijo Kin'emon el samurai.

-¡De acuerdo, honorable padre!-El niño estaba agarrado al pecho de Nami con cara de vicioso. Esto provocó un sentimiento de rabia en Sanji, Brook y Kin'emon.

-"¡Este niño es un diablo!"-Pensaron los tres.

Otra bandada de bestias iban directas a Trafalgar Law, pero el Shichibukai apenas se movió del sitio.

-¡Room!-Una extraña dimensión surgió de la mano del pirata. Desenvainó su Nodachi y cortó a los monstruos en varios trozos.

-"Son poderosos..."-Pensó Jacob Cass.-"Mugiwara ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que le vi."

-Veo que no necesitais nuestra ayuda.-Wonder Woman apareció en el cielo junto con la Vengadora Avispa. Su presencia hizo que el único ojo que se le veía a Sanji se volviese un corazón.

-¡Un milagro!¡Ángeles que vienen del cielo para ayudarme!

-A ti sólo te querrían en el infierno.

-¡¿Cómo dices, cabeza de marimo!?

-Dos heroínas aquí.-Dijo Law- Seguro que el Gobierno Mundial os envía para detenernos a la banda de Mugiwara y a mí.

-Hemos investigado a esta banda pirata, y sus acciones no parecen propias de piratas perversos.-Dijo Diana.-Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti, "Cirujano de la Muerte" Trafalgar Law.

-¡MUGIWARA! ¡Cirujano de la Muerte!

Jacob Cass dio un gran salto y acabó en el Thousand Sunny. Se preparó para atacar a los piratas, pero Wonder Woman lo detuvo.

-No es momento para esto, Marine. Debemos trabajar unidos para combatir al mal común.

-De acuerdo...-Jacob Cass regresó a su barco y ordenó a los marines que fueran a una isla que tuviera serios problemas.

No muy lejos de ahí, habían Bestias Radam congeladas. Todo esto obra de un hombre que iba encima de un pingüino gigante.

-Eso os pasa por despertarme.

A lo largo y ancho del mundo, héroes, ya sean locales o internacionales, y niños acompañados de misteriosos monstruos luchaban contra los invasores. La Marina también desplegó a todos sus hombres y a los cyborgs conocidos como Pacifistas por todo el mundo. Los Almirantes se habían dividido. Ryokugyu fue al West Blue, Kizaru se encargaba de los Radam en la Grand Line, y Fujitora de los del New World. El Almirante de Flota Sakazuki acababa con ellas con sus puños de magma. Incluso habían delincuentes como Eustass Kid, el Doctor Doom o Giganta que luchaban para defender la Tierra. Después de todo, el Planeta Azul es nuestro hogar.

 _ **#######**_

Piccolo llegó a Paris, donde Flash, Quicksilver, Lobezno, el Green Lantern Kyle Rayner y un grupo de héroes locales llamado Les Héros de Paris tenian algún que otro problema.

Allí recibieron ayuda de Geo-Force y del mismo Doctor Doom. Algo que sorprendió a Lobezno.

-Vaya... ¡El Doctor Doom!-Dijo Lobezno.-Seguro que aprovecharás esta invasión para apoderarte del mundo...

-¡Cuida tus palabras, perro! ¡El Doctor Doom luchará por la Tierra esta vez! Y si os ponéis en mi camino, os exterminaré.

-"Este Doom... Es muy parecido a Vegeta."-Pensó Piccolo.-He oído hablar de ti.-Piccolo se acercó a Doom. Ninguno de los dos se dejaba intimidar por el aspecto del otro.-Eres líder de una nación llamada Latveria. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu nación?

-No tendría porque responderte, rey demonio.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Claro que sí. Doom nunca olvida una cara. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, te diré que mis Doombots se están encargando de los invasores en mi patria.

 _ **#######**_

En en Nuevo Mundo, los Radams avanzaban por una jungla, cuando de repente, algo cayó delante de las bestias, aniquilando a unas cuantas. Del cráter salió una enorme figura con enormes cuernos, pelo largo y bigotes negros. Una enorme cicatriz en su abdomen y un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Las bestias se asustaron al ver a semejante ser.

-¡AAAH! ¡Sigo vivo! Tendré que probar desde una altura superior... Maldito Barbablanca... Tuviste que ganarme en algo que yo no puedo hacer... ¿Eh? ¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Osais invadir una de mis islas favoritas? ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Y el ser comenzó a luchar contra las Bestias Radam.

 _ **#######**_

 **Coast City.**

Carol, Tommy y la familia de Hal estaban escondidos en su casa. Carol no quería usar la Gema de las Star Sapphire ya que le daba miedo perder el control y acabar dañando a su hijo.

En ese momento, Tommy escuchó una voz.

-A... Ayuda...

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien necesita ayuda? ¿No lo oyes, mama?

-¡Vuelve aquí, Thomas Jordan!

Tommy salió corriendo de su casa. Carol fue tras él, pero el chico desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Tommy... Hal me va a matar.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Gotham City.**_

Después de dejar a la señorita Vreeland en un lugar seguro, Batman, Saiyaman, Sarudes, Subaru, Aki y Noal llevaron al joven a la Mansión Wayne, donde Alfred les recibió.

-Bienvenido a la mansión Wayne, Batman. El señorito Bruce se encuentra en un viaje de negocios. Sólo espero que esté bien.

-Seguro que lo está, Sr Pennyworth.-Dijo Batman.

-Veo que viene con compañía, y con un herido. Prepararé una cama para él.

-Gracias, Sr Pennyworth.-Dijo Aki.

-Por favor, pueden llamarme Alfred.

En cuando entraron en la habitación, tumbaron al chico en la cama y Alfred empezó a atender sus heridas. Subaru estaba asombrado. La Mansión era impresionante. De pronto oyeron un ruido en la cocina.

-Iré a ver.-Dijo Alfred.

-No, tu quédate aquí con él. Si se despierta avísenos.-Dijo Batman.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo me quedaré aquí por si necesitas ayuda. Dijo Noal.

-Gracias.

-Yo también. ¡Ukiki! ¡Cuántos más estemos aquí, mejor!

-Ten cuidado Sarudes.

Batman, Saiyaman, Subaru y Aki bajaron a ver cual era la causa de esos ruidos.

-Vayamos con cuidado, no sabemos de que se puede tratar.-Dijo Batman.

-Tranquilo, voy preparada.-Dijo Aki sacando un arma.

-No me gusta que usen eso delante de mí.-Dijo mientras recordó la trágica noche que le marcó para el resto de su vida.

Dentro de la cocina, se podían ver tres siluetas que estaban asaltando la nevera.

-¡Cuanta comida!

-¡Nos vamos a poner las botas!

-Y la casa es un lujo, similar a la de mis padres, podemos quedarnos a vivir en ella en cuanto estos malditos alienigenas se vayan de la Tierra.

-¡Quietos. Os habéis metido en un grave problema!-Dijo Batman.

-¡Tenéis problemas, nos llevamos la comida!

-¡Escuchad nuestro lema que le alegra a uno la vida!

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos en una sola nación.

-Para denunciar a lo enemigos de la verdad y el amor

-Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior.

-¡Jessie!

-¡James!

-El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Rendiros ahora o preparaos para luchar!

-¡Meowth, bien dicho!

Cuando el Team Rocket terminó su numerito, se hizo un silencio que enseguida rompió Subaru.

-¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡ESTE PLANETA ES IMPRESIONANTE! ¡Menudo hallazgo!

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa?-Dijo Jessie confusa.

-El Team Rocket, una banda criminal de Japón, más concretamente en Kanto y Johto, que se dedican a capturar y explotar pokémons para ganar dinero. Sé de vosotros, hace poco atacasteis Teselia, una región cercana a América, manipulando a pokemons legendarios.-Dijo Batman ignorando a Subaru.

-Vaya, parece que esa copia de Gligarman nos conoce.-Dijo Jessie.

-¿Y qué hacen en América?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-Yo responderé a tu pregunta.- Dijo James.-Toda la culpa la tiene el Pikachu de ese mocoso, que cada vez golpea más fuerte. Nos hizo despegar como de costumbre, y cuando recuperamos el conocimiento, vimos que no estábamos en Kalos.

-¿Son peligrosos?, porque a mi me parecen una panda de payasos.-Dijo Aki sin dejar de apuntarles con una pistola.

-Si no tuvieras una pistola ya verías lo peligrosas que son mi garras.-Dijo el gato parlante. Subaru se acercó a Meowth. El Gato Parlante le impresionaba.

-¡Un gato parlante! En el Planeta Nekonia hay muchos, pero son malvados y conquistan planetas para apropiarse de sus recursos.

-Este se ha escapado de Arkham...-Dijeron Aki, Batman y el Team Rocket.

-¡No temáis, yo el Gran Saiyaman los pararé!-Dijo haciendo una pose igual de ridícula que las del Team Rocket.

-¡Qué pose tan perfecta!-Dijo James.

-Quizás quieras dejar de ser un héroe y unirte al gran Team Rocket.-Dijo Jessie.

-¡Eso nunca!

-¡Wooooooooooooooobbuffet!.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?-El susto que el pokemon azulado le dio a Aki hizo que esta dejase de apuntar, cosa que el Team Rocket aprovechó.

-¡Adelante Inkay!

-¡Pumpkaboo, usa Bola Sombra para destruir esa pared!- la criatura hizo lo que su dueña le ordenó.

-¡CÓMO MOLAN!-Subaru tenía estrellas en los ojos y casi le da un infarto.

-¡No escapareis!-Batman, Saiyaman y Aki siguieron al trío terrible, los cuales salieron por el agujero y corrían por el jardín de la Manión Wayne.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Dagger, que no había dejado de buscar al chico.

-¡Rayos! si no encuentro al traidor y lo llevo ante Omega, seré ejecutado.

En ese momento, una explosión provocada por el Psico-Rayo de Inkay llamó la atención de Dagger.

-¡Los encontré! ¡Mataré al traidor y me vengaré del payaso que se atrevió a darme una patada!

Volviendo a la batalla, aunque más bien parecía una persecución, el Team Rocket se las arreglaba para evadir, con mucha suerte, los golpes de Batman.

-¡Déjame a mí!-Aki apunto con el arma y disparó, pero...

-¡Wobbuffet, desvía esa bala con Manto Espejo!

La bala rebotó en el espejo e iba directamente hacía Aki, pero un gesto rápido de Saiyaman cogió la bala.

-¡Aaaaaah!¡Ha cogido la bala sin que le pase nada!-En ese momento una lluvia de flechas energéticas cayó sobre el Team Rocket.

-¡EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO!.

-Al fin os encontré.-Dijo Dagger mientras aterrizaba.-Ahora entregadme al traidor y morid de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Subaru agarró una escoba y se dispuso a atacar a Dagger, pero éste lo golpeó con una mano y lo tiró al suelo.

El chico miraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde una ventana.

-Gracias por todo pero ahora me tengo que ir.

-¡Espere, aún no está recuperado del todo!-Dijo Alfred.

-¡Haz caso al mayordomo! ¡Ukiki!

El chico se quito la venda de su ojo derecho, abrió la ventana y sacó un extraño cristal verde.

-¡TEK-SETTER!-Gritó el joven que experimentó una metamorfosis.

-¡Madre mía!-Exclamó Alfred.

-Y yo creía que lo había visto todo.-Dijo Noal.

En el jardín de la Mansión Wayne, una luz aterrizó entre el grupo de Batman y Dagger. El grupo de Batman miraba atónito al caballero de armadura blanco que había aparecido.

-Vaya, al fin das la cara, Tekkaman Blade.

La batalla por el destino de la Tierra no ha hecho más que comenzar. ¿Podrán Batman, Gohan, Blade y el resto de héroes salir victoriosos? ¿Dejará Subaru de sorprenderse por todo?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **##################################**_

 **Nota** : Aquí termina el segundo capítulo de "Justice Power Society of Avengers Súper". Espero que os estén gustando los cambios. Pero dentro de poco los cambios serán notables.

 **Se acabó el plazo para mandar OCs. Solamente podreis hacerle moificaciones.**

 **Y Sprite, espero que no te importe que convierta a Tommy Jordan en el compañero de SparkMon. Es más que nada para no tener más de 2 Tommys en la historia.**

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **BRANDON369:** Dímelo a mí, que recuerdos... Parece que fue ayer cuando hice el fic original...

- **carlos13:** Tendré en cuenta lo de la Princesa Tortuga.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Sí. En este universo ocurrió antes. Y tranquilo, la próxima vez amenazaré a Don Patch con emparejarlo con Meg y la Princesa Tortuga.

- **baraka108:** Este Subaru es distinto, ya que no provocó ningún accidente que acabaría amenazando al Omniverso. Y sí, alguien en una historia incluye hijos de Tennosuke y Princesa Bultos. XD

- **Lady Ashura:** Sí, en este fic Tismona será una villana de la JPSA y los meterá en mil peligros.

- **Maloso XY:** Gracias por la aclaración. Los 7sin saldrán en Centinelas y JPSA Super.

- **Anónimo Conocido:** Gracias por los OCs.

- **Guess:** Pues aquí tienes más.

- **HappyBarryWhite:** Por poco te quedas fuera. Y sí, este Subaru es distinto ya que no ha provocado una Crisis y no se siente culpable por ello.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **Saludos**_


	3. El cielo se nos cae encima (III)

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Sólo me queda aclarar esto:**

 _ **Tommy Jordan (que en este fic tiene 10 años), Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Parallox, Tremande, Girasun y el Doctor Fazzoletto son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

Batman, Saiyaman, Subaru y April conocieron a Aki y Noal, dos miembros de los Space Knights que habían ido a Gotham a investigar a los árboles que habían plantado los alienigenas y lo que había caído del cielo. Batman descubrió un rastro de sangre que les llevó hasta el misterioso chico, el cual les advirtió de los Radam. Allí también se encontraron con Tekkaman Dagger, que estaba guiando a los invasores y que quería la cabeza del chico. Pero gracias a Saiyaman y a uno de los artilugios de Batman, salieron con vida de allí. Dagger ordenó a los alienigenas atacar todo el planeta. Batman no tuvo más opción que recurrir a la Liga de la Justicia y a Los Vengadores, que se repartieron por todo el mundo. Los héroes más grandes del mundo contaron con la ayuda de otros individuos con poderes y armas especiales y con algún que otro super villano. El grupo de Batman, Subaru y Saiyaman llevó al chico a la Mansión Wayne, donde Alfred le atendió. Pero ni en la Mansión pudieron tener un momento de calma, ya que se encontraron con el Team Rocket, una banda criminal originaria de Kanto y Johto. Mientras combatían contra el trio terrible, Dagger apareció y le lanzó una lluvia de flechas energéticas al Team Rocket y provocó que salieran disparados. Cuando Dagger encaró a Batman, Saiyaman, Subaru y Aki, una de las ventanas de la mansión se abrió y de ella salió el chico misterioso convertido en un caballero blanco que respondía al nombre de Tekkaman Blade.

¿Podrán los héroes y sus aliados salvar a la Tierra? ¿Será Blade un aliado o un enemigo? ¿Podrá Verónica Vreeland tener un marido que esté con ella toda la vida? ¿Dejará Vernon de desmayare al oír la palabra sangre? ¿Y dejará el pobre Subaru de sorprenderse por todo lo que ve?

Lo descubriremos en este capítulo.

-Sarudes: Eso último es imposible... ¡Ukiki!

 _ **##################################**_

 _ **Capitulo 3. El cielo se nos cae encima. Tercera Parte.**_

 _ **Mansion Wayne.**_

El destino escogió ese lugar para que se desarrollara la batalla en la que se decidiría el futuro de la Tierra.

-Vaya, al fin das la cara, Tekkaman Blade.

-Sí, ha llegado el momento de acabar con vosotros. ¡Tekk-Lancer!-Dijo Blade, que sacó dos lanzas y las unió para convertirlas en una sola lanza.

-Hablas con mucha seguridad. Parece ser que ya no recuerdas quién fue el que te derrotó cuando intentabas destruir nuestra nave en un estúpido ataque Kamikaze.

-Puede que hubieras ganado antes, pero yo soy de lo que aprenden de sus errores. Y pronto lo vas a ver.-Blade se preparó para atacar a Dagger.

-¡CÓMO MOLA! ¡AY! ¡Mi corazón va a salirse de un momento a otro! ¡Este planeta es demasiado interesante!-Dijo Subaru.

Blade iba a atacar a Dagger, pero Batman lo detiene.

-Chico, será mejor que te ayudemos.-Dijo Batman, pero Blade le empujó.

-Esto es asunto mio. Si alguien interviene lo mato.-Amenazó Blade.

-"Menudo carácter, me recuerda al Señor Vegeta".-Pensaba Gohan.

-¡Fufufufu! Nos os preocupéis, también tengo diversión para vosotros.-Al decir Dagger eso, varias bestias Radam aparecieron por tierra y por aire.-¡Acabad con ellos!

-Saiyaman, ya que tu puedes volar, encárgate de las bestias que vuelan.-Dijo Batman.-Aki, tu vuelve dentro de la mansión. Y tú, Subaru... Escóndete y no molestes.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo ayudaré! No soy tan enclenque como parezco. Puedo ayudarte a luchar contra estas cosas.

-Subaru tiene razón. ¿Podrás arreglártelas sólo, Batman?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-No te preocupes por mí.-Batman se puso sus puños americanos electrificados.- He tratado con cosas peores.

La batalla comenzó. Batman se lanzó contra las bestias, que le atacaban con tentáculos salidos de sus horrendas bocas. Batman conseguía esquivar todos los ataques mientras se acercaba a ellos. Batman los golpeó con fuerza, pero apenas les hacía mucho daño. Entonces vio que detrás de ella una bestia iba a atacar. De la boca del monstruo salió ácido que fue directo a Batman. El Caballero Oscuro sacó su garfio y lo disparó hacia una rama de un árbol cercano. Así, Batman evadió el ácido que acabo golpeando a otra bestia y deshaciéndola.

Subaru comenzó a golpear a las bestias. Sus golpes no hacían nada a las bestias. El chico salió corriendo mientras era perseguido por bestias Radam.

-Le dije que se escondiera...-Dijo Batman furioso.

En ese momento, un portal se abrió. Un robot de aspecto femenino surgió de él. La androide llevaba un maletin.

-¡Subaru!

-¡Bronet-6! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu abuelo lo está viendo todo desde su supertelescopio. Y te ha creado esta armadura pra que ayudes a los héroes de este planeta y dejes de fastidiar.

-Abuelo... ¡Qué bueno y malo eres conmigo...!-Dijo Subaru llorando mientras cogía el maletín y lo abría. Dentro había un medallón.

-Ese medallón fabricará una armadura que te dará una fuerza impresionante. Es un prototipo. El Príncipe Tremande le ha pedido al doctor que creará estas armaduras para el ejército de la Reina.

Subaru cogió el medallón y apretó un botón que había en el centro.

-¡Star Phantom On!-Una armadura gris apareció en el cuerpo de Subaru. Ahora llevaba una espada.-¡MOLA!

-Afirmativo.-Dijo Bronet-6.-Pero eso de Star Phantom On sobraba...

-¡Ese será mi alias como Superhéroe! Lo he decidido. Me quedaré en este planeta y ayudaré a los héroes a defenderlo.

-Vale. Yo regreso a casa.-Bronet-6 abandonó la Tierra.-Procura no incordiar mucho a esta gente, Subaru.

-Es muy seca... Ni siquiera un androide es tan borde...-Dijo Subaru. Dos Bestias Radam atacaron a Subaru, pero éste se preparó para atacar.

-¡Space Breaker Cut!

Subaru cortó en varios pedazos a las Bestias que iban a atacarle.

En el cielo, Saiyaman golpeaba con patadas y puñetazos a las bestias voladoras que iban a toda velocidad hacia él, y esquivaba otras que le atacaban a traición.

-Son muchas, no me va a quedar más remedio que usar el ki.-Dijo Gohan.

Blade y Dagger estaban luchando. Sus lanzas chocan con fuerza las unas con las otras. Los dos guerreros estaban muy igualados.

-Ríndete y entrégate Blade. A lo mejor el Amo Omega se apiada de ti y deja que te vuelvas a unir a nosotros.

-Yo nunca he estado con vosotros. Jamás trabajaré con vosotros.

-¡Entonces muere, traidor!-Dagger golpeó con su lanza a Blade, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y paró el golpe con sus lanzas. Pero Dagger tenía un truco sucio bajo la manga.

 _ **#####**_

Dentro de la mansión, Aki, que había entrado para refugiarse, se disponía a subir las escaleras para ir con Noal, Sarudes y Alfred, pero se encontró con que estos estaban bajando las escaleras.

-Aki, ¿Qué está ocurriendo fuera?-Preguntó Noal.

-Los radams nos han encontrado, pero un extraño caballero blanco que nadie conoce ha venido a ayudarnos- Respondió Aki.

\- ¡Ukiki! Ese caballero blanco es el chico al que encontramos malherido.

-¿¡Qué!?-Se alarmó Aki.-"Espero que no sea un chico peligroso"-Pensó.

-Aki, vayamos al Blue Earth y ayudemos. No puedo quedarme aquí sentado y ver como los demás arriesgan la vida.

-Yo iré a por mi nave.-Dijo Sarudes.-Quiero ayudar en la lucha contra estas cosas

-Permítanme ayudarles, señores.-Dijo Alfred.

-Lo siento, no puedo poner en riesgo la vida de inocentes.-Dijo Noal.

-Fui agente del MI-6, creo que podría serles útil.-Dijo mientras preparaba una escopeta.

 _ **#######**_

Hal Jordan se encontraba luchando contra Bestias Radam. Pero en ese momento, recibió un mensaje de Soranik.

-¡Hal! ¡Debes venir rápido a Oa! ¡Algo terrible ha pasado!

-¿Y qué puede ser más importante que una invasión?

-Una fuga de los peores presos que existen en todo el Universo.

Hal decidió ir a Oa. Podía ir tranquilo. La Tierra estaba en buenas manos. Y su familia tenía a Carol por si pasaba algo terrible.

Pero ignoraba totalmente que su hijo Tommy desapareció sin dejar rastro.

 _ **#######**_

Fuera de la Mansión, Dagger y Blade seguían con su duelo de lanzas que parecía igualado. Cada vez los impactos de la lanzas eran más fuertes. Hasta que Blade logró asestarle un puñetazo con su brazo derecho.

-Vaya Blade, veo que tenías razón, has aprendido.-Dijo Dagger.-Pero no te creas que ya has ganado.

Dagger coloca su lanza como si fuera un arco con su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho genera una flecha de energía que dispara contra Blade. Éste se aparta, pero la flecha le daña el costado.

-¿Ves, Blade? Por mucho que mejores, jamás estarás a mi altura. Reconoce la verdad y ríndete.

-¿Eso es todo, Dagger? Me haces un arañazo y crees que has ganado.-Este comentario enfadó a Dagger que comenzó a dispararle más flechas de energía, mismas que Blade repelía con su lanza.

 _ **#####**_

Escondidos detrás de uno matorrales se encontraba escondida una periodista de Gotham conocida como Vicky Vale.

-Aquí Vicky Vale informando cerca de la Mansión Wayne, donde Batman y otros dos heroes luchan contra las bestias y contra el que parece su líder. Parece ser que los tres héroes se las arreglan bien contra los invasores. ¡Un momento! Parece que Batman está rodeado.

Así era, el caballero oscuro estaba rodeado de bestias y mostraba signos de cansancio.

 _ **#####**_

Por todo el mundo se emitían las imágenes de los tres héroes luchando contra Dagger y sus bestias. Esto hizo que algunos héroes decidieran ir a ayudarlos.

 **Tokio.**

Un pequeño robot azulado conocido como Megaman había estado luchando contra los monstruos usando como armas su Mega Buster y la experiencia de luchar contra los robots del Doctor Wily.

-¡Mega!-Gritó Roll.-En las noticias están iciendo que el supuesto líder de estas bestias está en Gotham City.

-¡Bien! Dr. Light, Roll. Voy a ir a Gotham a derrotar al líder de las bestias, a lo mejor así esta batalla termina. Protoman, encárgate del resto, Por favor.

-¡De acuerdo hermano!-Dijo el robot rojo Protoman.

-Cuídate, hijo mío.-Dijo el Doctor Light.

-¡Buena suerte Meega!-Dijo la pequeña robot Roll.

-¡Vamos Rush!-Megaman fue volando usando al perro robot Rush.

No muy lejos de ahí, un robot siniestro le observaba.

-Ni se te ocurra ser destruido por estas patéticas bestias. Ese honor es para Bass.-Dijo mientras disparaba y destruía una bestia que iba hacia él.

 **#####**

 **Cerca de ahí, en el Instituto Fotónico.**

El Mazinger Z, pilotado por Kouji Kabuto, decidió ir a Gotham también tras averiguar que el líder de las bestias estaba allí.

-Sayaka, Boss, Ryoma, os dejo la defensa de Japón a vosotros.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Kouji.-Dijo la piloto de la Afrodita A.

-Podemos sin ti, Kabuto. ¡Así que lárgate ya!-Dijo el rechoncho piloto del Boss Borot.

-Ve, tranquilo, Kouji. Yo, Hayato y Musashi usaremos el Robot Getter para defender Japón.-Dijo Ryoma, piloto del Getter 1.

Dentro del laboratorio, el jefe del instituto, el profesor Yumi, apretó un botón.-El Jet Scrander está listo, Kouji. Ten mucho cuidado.

-¡Gracias Profesor!-Dijo Kouji. El Jet Scrander se unió al Mazinger y justo cuando iba a emprender el vuelo, se detuvo cuando una voz le llamó.

-Disculpa Mazinger Z , podrías llevarme a mi también.-Dijo un joven.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-Preguntó Kouji

-Soy Seiya de Pegaso, uno de los caballeros defensores de la Diosa Atenea.

-¡Bien! Cuanta más ayuda mejor.Y dicho esto, Kouji y Seiya pusieron rumbo a Gotham.

Boss Borot comenzó a luchar contra las Bestias, pero estas destruyeron al robot hecho de basura.

-Kabuto... ¡Socorro!-Gritó Boss.

 _ **#####**_

En el barrio de Juuban, un grupo de chicas guerreras de la Justicia conocidas como las Sailor Senshi estaban luchando.

-¡Mars Snake Fire!-Sailor Mars, la marinera del fuego creó una serpiente de fuego que abrasó a las bestias.

-¡Sparkling Wide Pressure!-Sailor Jupiter mandó una esfera de electricidad a las bestias radam voladoras destruyéndolas al momento.

Cerca de ahí, habían unos niños pequeños llorando. Los lloros llamaron la atención de una bestia radam.

-¡Venus Love Me Chain!-Sailor Venus creó una cadena con la que salvó a unos niños que iban a ser atacado por el monstruo.

-¡Gracias Sailor Venus!-Dijeron los niños. Sailor Venus les guiñó un ojo y les hizo el signo de la victoria con la mano. La bestia decidió atacar a Venus.-¡CUIDADO!-Gritaron los niños.

-¡Crescent Beam Shower!-Del dedo índice de Venus salió un rayo que se dividió en más rayos que atravesaron al monstruo.-¡Hoy no caeré! ¡Todavía debo encontrar a mi novio!

-Cada vez hay más bestias.-Dijo la sailor de la Sabiduría y el agua, Sailor Mercury, mientras tecleaba el ordenador en busca de algún punto débil. Una bestia estaba a punto de atacarla cuando...

-¡Moon Spiral Heart Attack!- El ataque de Sailor Moon salvó a Mercury.-Perdonad el retraso.

-¡Y era hora! Tú siempre tan lenta. Debería ser yo la líder.-Dijo Mars.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso, Mars?!- Le replicó Moon.

Las dos sailors empezaron a discutir entre ellas cuando ChibiMoon decidió entrar en acción.

-¡Pink Sugar Heart Attack!-El ataque le dio al Radam, pero era tan insignificante el ataque que no le hizo nada. La bestia iba a atacar cuando un ataque le dio de pleno.

-¡DEAD SCREAM!- La guardiana del Tiempo, Sailor Pluto llegó para salvar a Chibimoon.-¿Estas bien, Pequeña dama?

Otros dos ataques salieron de la nada y destrozaron a varios monstruos.

-¡World Shaking!

-¡Deep Submerge!

Eran Sailor Uranus y Neptune, que habían venido a luchar.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Nosotras somos las que defendemos la Tierra de intrusos que nos atacan de más allá de nuestro Sistema Solar. Vosotras no tendríais que estar aquí.-Dijo Uranus.

-¡Chicas, al parecer el supuesto líder de las bestias esta en Gotham!-Dijo Mercury.

-Allá voy. ¡Moon Crisis, Make Up!-Moon sacó el Grial y se transformó en Super Sailor Moon. Acto seguido se teletransportó a Gotham en un haz de luz.

-¡Idiota!-Grito Mars.- No vayas sola. Nuestra misión es protegerte a ti. ¿Y si te pasa algo?

Las Sailors ignoraban que un chico llamado Ataru Moroboshi las estaba espiando desde lejos.

-¡Jejeeeee! ¡Estos son los héroes que me gustan a mí! ¡Chicas lindas y sexys!

Ataru se disponía a abrazar a las Sailors, pero...

-¡TESORO!

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _ **#####**_

 _ **Nerima.**_

Angewomon y WarGreymon estaban luchando contra bestias cuando Hikari recibió un mensaje de Koushiro.

-¡Mira hermano! Un mensaje de Koushiro. Dice que el líder del invasor está en Gotham.-Hikari saca un ordenador portátil y le puso delante un dispositivo.-Iré a Gotham a través del Mundo Digital. Adiós.-Hikari desaparece cuando la luz que sale del ordenador la ilumina.

-¡Espera no me dejes sólo!-Dijo Taichi. Pero ya era tarde, se había ido.

 _ **#####**_

 _ **New World. Entre Punk Hazard y Dressrosa.**_

Wonder Woman, Avispa y los piratas estaban luchando. Law tuvo la idea de pedir ayuda a Caesar Clown.

-Necesitamos tus poderes de la Gasu Gasu no Mi.-Le dijo el Shichibukai al científico chiflado.

-¡Shurororororororo! ¿Y si me niego?-Dijo Caesar con prepotencia.

-Pues aplastaré tu corazón hasta matarte- Law le enseña un corazón a Clown. Parecía que no iba a dudar en destrozarlo.

-¡Grrr! Un genio como yo rebajado a hacer trabajos de esclavo. -Clown saca unas castañuelas.-¡Gastanet!- Una explosión de gas se produjo donde estaban las bestias.

Una bestia atacó al científico por la espalda, pero lo atravesó, ya que era el usuario de una habilidad Logia. Entonces, Caesar Clown miró a esa misma bestia y...

-¡Gastille!-Un rayo láser salió de su boca e hizo trizas al monstruo.

En ese momento Avispa recibió un mensaje de su marido.

-¡Diana! ¡Me informan de que el que puede ser su líder está en Gotham!

-¡Bruce!-Dijo Diana y salió volando hacia Gotham. En ese momento, Luffy estiró su brazo y se agarró a una pierna de Wonder Woman.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero que seas mi nakama!-Le dijo Luffy a Diana.

-¡Insiste Luffy!-Dijo Sanji.

-Cocinero pervertido.

-¡AHORA VERÁS MARIMO!

-Espera Mugiwara-ya, que pasa con el plan contra Kaido y Doflamingo.-Era tarde, Luffy ya se había ido.-Menudo idiota...

En la Base G-5 estaban teniendo problemas. Smoker no podía combatir ya que aún estaba herido tras el ataque de Doflamingo. Y eran demasiadas bestias para Tashigi. En ese momento...

-¡RYUSEI MEIGO!

Garras de magma cayeron del cielo y acabaron con las bestias.

-¡UOH! ¡Ese es...

-¡Comodoro Jacob Cass! ¡Protegido de Akainu! ¡Y uno de los mejores novatos de la Marina junto con esos chicos llamados Coby y Helmeppo. Dicen que podía haber sustituído a Akainu como Almirante, pero se negó.

-¿Y cómo es que ha usado los poderes de la Fruta Magu Magu? Ese poder es de Sakazuki... Y no existe el mismo poder al mismo tiempo... ¿Será mutante?

-Marines del G-5... La vergüenza de la Marina... No sé como Sakazuki-san mantiene abierta esta base llena de gamberros.-Jacob Cass se acercó a Tashigi.-Capitana. Hemos recibido el informe de Smoker-san. Lo sé todo sobre Vergo y sobre lo que ha pasado en Punk Hazard. Vegapunk os ha dado permiso para que llevéis a los niños a su laboratorio.

-¡Sí señor! ¡Gracias!-Dijo Tashigi mientras saludaba a su superior.

 _ **#####**_

 _ **West City.**_

Las bestias estaban atacando Capsule Corp. Yamcha había luchado contra ellas, pero había sido derrotado. Ahora dependía de Vegeta y Trunks defender su hogar.

-¡Je! Radams, sois unos estúpidos. En el pasado, los saiyans ya os dimos una lección.-Dijo el orgulloso príncipe Saiyan.

 **FLASHBACK**

El Planeta Vegeta estaba siendo invadido por los Radams. Pero eligieron un mal momento para atacar. Al atacar una noche de Luna Llena, los radams fueron masacrados por Saiyans transformados en Ohzarus. Desde entonces y hasta el día en que Freezer destruyó el Planeta de los Saiyans, los Radams jamás volvieron a pisar el planeta.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-¡Vegeta!-Gritó Bulma.- El líder de estos aliens está en Gotham. Gohan está luchando contra ellos. Podrías ir a ayudarle.

-¡Ja! ¡El hijo de Kakarotto ya es mayor! Aunque ya no entrene, estos no son rival para él. Que se ocupe él sólito.

 _ **#####**_

 _ **Metrópolis.**_

Superman, ayudado por el Capitán America, la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D Sharon Carter y por la criminal Volcana, estaban defendiendo la gran ciudad de su enésima invasión. No muy lejos de ahí estaban Lois Lane y Jimmy Olsen cubriendo el evento.

-Vaya Superman.-Dijo sensualmente Volcana, mientras se acercaba a Superman. Lois la miraba con ganas de matarla.- Me encanta que me hayas dejado ayudarte, si te pasas esta noche por mi casa, podría agradecertelo de una forma especial.-Volcana le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó una pequeña llama en forma de beso.

-Lo siento Volcana. Mi corazón ya está ocupado- Dijo Kal-El. Estas palabras hicieron que Lois se sintiera orgullosa de su Hombre de Acero. Una bestia iba a atacar a Volcana por la espalda cuando el Capitán América lanzó su escudo contra la bestia, salvando a Volcana.

-¡Oooh!-Dijo con su voz sensual.-Muchas gracias, soldado. Ya que Súper está ocupado, porqué no te pasas tú está noche por mi casa.-Este comentario sonrojó al Capitán al que le empezó a temblar la voz.

-Lo siento, pero yo soy un hombre que es feliz con su mujer.-Dijo Steve. Sharon se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpa chica, pero, ¿podrías apagar un poco tus "llamas de la pasión"? Estamos en medio de una invasión.-Dijo mientras disparaba con su arma a las bestias.

-Lo siento, señora.-Dijo Volcana mientras empezaba a generar llamas.-Pero eso es como pedirme que deje de respirar.-Volcana disparó una gran llamarada contra las bestias, calcinándolas al momento.-Chicos, mi oferta aún está disponible. ¡Viva el amor libre!

-"Pues no estaría mal que dejarás de respirar"-Pensaron Sharon y Lois a la vez.

Superman negaba con la cabeza tras oír el comentario de Volcana, cuando vio a Superboy volando por el cielo. Rápidamente se acercó a él.

-Conner, ¿qué haces?-Preguntó Superman.- Tendrías que estar en Smallville protegiendo a Mamá.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Conner.-Krypto y Kara están allí. Yo me voy a Gotham a acabar con el líder de la invasión. Así la gente verá que soy un héroe como tú.-Superboy salió volando rápidamente.

-Oye Superman. Un día me lo tienes que presentar.-Dijo Volcana que se acercó a Superman.

-¿No te cansas nunca?

-No.-Le respondió Volcana.

 _ **#####**_

 _ **Gotham.**_

Blade y Dagger seguían atacándose mutuamente. Pero ahora se veía que Blade dominaba el combate.

-"Mierda. Blade está resultando ser una molestia mayor de lo que pensaba. Tengo que buscar una forma de matarlo." -Dagger giró la cabeza hacia los arbustos y vio a Vicky escondida.- ¡Ya lo tengo!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dagger agarró a Vicky y la usó de escudo.

-Si te mueves, ella muere.-Dijo Dagger.

-¡Dagger!¡Suéltala! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

-Ahora estate quieto y muere de una maldita vez.-Dagger era el que dominaba el combate. Blade no se dio cuenta de que una bestia iba sigilosamente detrás de él para atacarle.

Batman estaba rodeado y esquivando ataques con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No podía girarse porque detrás tenía un muro de su Mansión. Saiyaman vio eso y tomó una decisión. Subaru también estaba rodeado.

-Esta bien, usaré ki, Pero con moderación , no quiero dañar ni a Batman ni a la Mansión.-Saiyaman tomó la postura de su ataque predilecto, uno que le enseñó Piccolo en su infancia.-¡MASENKO!

La bola de energía cayó sobre los radams fulminándolos. Batman quedó de piedra al ver ese ataque. Dagger se asustó. Saiyaman disparó otro Masenko para ayudar a Subaru. El ataque fulminó a las bestias... Pero Subaru salió disparado y se estampó contra una pared de la mansión.

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Cómo? ¿Un saiyan? Pero si Freezer los mató a todos.

De repente, la nave Blue Earth apareció en el cielo y disparó al Radam que había detrás de Blade y a Dagger. Este soltó a Vicky, que caia hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, pero Alfred apareció y la cogió a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Vale?

-Gracias Alfred.

La nave de Subaru apareció a continuación. Sarudes bajó de ella y comenzó a combatir contra los Radams.

-Malditos humanos. Dagger cargó una flecha y la disparó contra la nave partiéndole un ala. Blade y Saiyaman fueron rápidamente a salvarla. Pero eso fue un error que Dagger aprovechó.

-¡Jajajaja! Así, muy bien Blade y saiyan, quedos ahí, así podré mataros fácilmente.-De la nada salieron dos rayos.-¡¿Quien?!

Era Superboy, que había disparado su visión de calor contra Dagger.

-¿Un kriptoniano?-Dijo Dagger. A pesar de ser humano, Dagger conocía a todas las razas del universo conocido debido a la información que los radam implantaban en el mientras era convertido en un Tekkaman.-Vuestra raza, al igual que la saiyana, esta extinta.

-Yo soy medio terrícola, medio kriptoniano para que los sepas.-Dijo Conner.

-Y yo Saiyaman soy medio Saiyan, medio terrícola.-Al oír eso, Conner pensaba que a lo mejor Saiyaman era un clon de CADMUS como él. Dagger se asustó al oír eso. Pero su pánico iba en aumento cuando vió un brazo gigante venir del cielo.

-¡ROCKET PUNCH!- Era el Mazinger, que disparo sus puños, destruyendo más bestias. De la cabina de mando del mecha, salió Seiya que atacó dede el aire a las bestias.

-¡Pegasus RyuSeiKen!-Varios puños golpearon a las bestias dejándolas K.O

-¡Flecha Celestial!-AngeWoMon disparó a Dagger, el cual esquivó la flecha In Extremis. El ángel había llegado con Hikari a tiempo. Detrás de ella, en el cielo, venía volando MegaMan en su perro robot Rush.

-¡MEGA BUSTER! ¡CARGA MÁXIMA!-De su arma, salió una bola de energía que destruía a los Radams voladores.

-¡Batman!-Era Wonder Woman, que fue directa a ayudar a Bruce.

-Estoy bien, Diana, ayuda a Conner y a esos chicos.-Dijo Bruce.

-No hará falta. Traigo ayuda.-Dijo la amazona. Batman se la quedó mirando con sorpresa.

-¡ELEPHANT GUN!-Un puño gigante salió de la nada y aplastó a varios invasores.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu ayuda es Luffy "Mugiwara". El hijo del Revolucionario Dragon y nieto de "El héroe de la Marina" Garp con una recompensa de 400.000.000 de berrys.(El berry es la moneda de Grand Line, divisas como el Euro, los pesos o los Dólares también existen en este mundo). ¿Cómo has pedido ayuda a un pirata?

\- Accedió a cambio de que le diera un montón de carne. Además Bruce, tu has visto que este pirata no es como los demás.-Dijo Diana. Bruce se quedó mirando seriamente.

Subaru miraba a Luffy serio. Por su mirada, podría decirse que tenía problemas con los piratas.

Las pocas bestias que quedaban se dirigían hacia Diana y Bruce. Wonder Woman se preparó para pelear, pero un destello apareció frente a ellos. Era Super Sailor Moon. Ésta sacó su báculo y atacó.

-¡Rainow Moon Heart Ache!- Del báculo salieron corazones de energía que fulminaba a las bestias que quedaba.

-¡Nooooo!-Dijo Dagger alarmado.-Esto no me puede pasar a mí. Pero si mato al traidor-Se giró hacia el Blue Earth.- Omega estará complacido.-Dagger disparó una flecha hacia Blade.

-Dagger, eres una sucia rata.- Dijo Blade. Tenia las manos ocupadas, pero no las necesitaba. De sus hombros se levantaron dos placas con tres cristales en cada una. Dichos cristales empezaron a brillar.-¡VOLTEKKA!- Grito Blade, haciendo estallar el micrófono de Vicky Vale. De los cristales, salió una gran ráfaga de energía similar al KameHameHa que deshizo la flecha y golpeó a Dagger.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!¡PERDONEME LORD OMEGAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Tekkaman Dagger.

 _ **#####**_

Al ver a su comandante morir, los radam huyeron del lugar y se dirigieron hacía el espacio. Esta escena se repetía por todo el mundo. La gente, al ver al invasor huir, empezó a dar gritos de alegría.

 **Tlaxca**

-¡Eso! ¡Huid, sucios y cochinos alienigenas! ¡Y NO VOLVAIS!-Gritó Dimentor mientras los Chibimentors daban saltos de alegría.-Y ahora que ya no hay molestias... ¡ES MI TURNO PARA CONQUISTAR LA TIERRA!

-¡Viva nuestro glorioso líder Dimentor!

 _ **#####**_

 _ **Satan City.**_

El cobarde héroe que da nombre a la ciudad salió por el balcón de su lujosa mansión para ver como huían los alienigenas.

-Es una suerte.-Dijo Satan.

-Ooh, miren eso. Los aliens han huido al ver salir a Satan de su casa.-Dijo un ciudadano.

-Satan es mi héroe.-Dijo una chica.

-¡Satan! ¡Satan! ¡Satan! -La gente, ignorante de lo que había pasado en realidad, le dio la gloria a Satan. El héroe no dejaba de dar gritos y hacer poses. A su lado, Videl estaba avergonzada.

-"¿Por qué me pasa esto antes de comenzar el instituto?"-Pensaba la joven.

En un edificio cercano, Hawkeye, el Zeo Ranger IV Verde y Green Arrow estaban mirando la escena y dijeron a la vez:

-¿En serio este payaso salvó a la Tierra de Cell?

 _ **#####**_

En la Luna, la nave Radam aterrizó en su superficie para poder reparar los daños. Dentro de ella, Omega había estado observándolo todo.

-Jujujujuu. Ha ganado esta batalla, Blade, pero seré yo quien gane la guerra.-A su lado, aparecieron cuatro sombras.-Ahora entiendo como este planeta sobrevivió a amenazas como Darkseid y Galactus. Fufufufu, ¡Jajajajajajaja!

 _ **#####**_

 **Mansión Wayne.**

Nuestros héroes han ganado, los Radams han huído por el momento.

Los héroes y Luffy miraban al cielo. Estaban felices de haber salvado la Tierra. En ese momento, Blade pierde la transformación y cae al suelo desmayandose.

-¡Blade!-Dijo Saiyaman.

-No te preocupes, ha usado mucha energía. Es normal que esté exausto.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Lo logramos!-Gritó SuperBoy.

-¡Hemos hecho un buen trabajo!-Dijo Saiyaman haciendo una pose ridícula.

-¡Biien! La Tierra se salvó. Ya puedo volver con mis Nakamas y prepararme para ser el Rey Pirata.-Grito Luffy. En ese momento, Subaru Ikari atacó a Luffy.

-¡Maldito Pirata! ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

Subaru atacó a Luffy con su espada. Luffy esquivó sus ataques con su gran agilidad y se preparó para luchar contra Subaru.

-No sé quién eres... ¡Pero si me atacas todo el rato, me veré obligado a patearte el culo!

-¡Ukikikiii! ¡Me olvidé! ¡Subaru odia a los piratas!

Los héroes han ganado, pero los Radam aún no se rinden. Pero ahora, Subaru está luchando contra Luffy.

¿Podrán salvar la Tierra la próxima vez que vuelvan los Radam? ¿Por qué odiará Subaru a los Piratas? ¿Y cumplirá Wonder Woman su promesa de darle un montón de carne a Luffy?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo: Subaru vs Luffy; Presentación en público de la JPSA y más sorpresas. ¡Y un cambio gordo! ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Sprite:** No ha muerto de momento. Y ahora luchará contra Luffy. Ahora si hay más posibilidades de que muera.

 **-baraka108:** En el próximo habrán cambios serios. Y Luffy se unirá. Él es un miembro vital del grupo.

 **-BRANDON369:** Aquí lo tienes, y como le dije a baraka, los cambios se notarán en el próximo capítulo.

-Shining Knight: Se olvidó de mencionar mi nombre...

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** No te pases con el pobre Dimentor. Sé que algún día encontrará a una buena mujer.

-Parallox: **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te preocupas por el villano de otro autor antes que por el tuyo?! ¡BUAAAH! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tu favorito es GilgaKles!-** Parallox se va a su cuarto y pega un golpe con la puerta.

Esto... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	4. Luffy vs Subaru Nace la JPSA

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Sólo me queda aclarar esto:**

 _ **Tommy Jordan (que en este fic tiene 10 años), Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Parallox, Girasun, los Chibimentors y el Doctor Fazzoletto son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Necke es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Silvia Fermosa de Ortega, la Increíble Chica Mala es de PD.**_

 _ **El Doctor Leonard Cooper es de El Etéreo Lector.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

El misterioso chico, que responde al nombre de Tekkaman Blade, apareció con el objetivo de destruir a los radam. La batalla por la Tierra comenzó. Blade y Dagger lucharon como si no hubiese mañana. Mientrass, una reportera intrepida llamada Vicky Vale mostraba esa batalla por todo el mundo. Esto hizo que varios héroes de todo el mundo decidieran ir a ayudar a Batman, Blade y Saiyaman. Vegeta tampoco fue a ayudar en esta ocasión porque es un borde y siempre lo será. Sea el universo que sea.

Pero vayamos a lo importante antes de que Vegeta se moleste también en esta ocasión.

Cuando parecía que el malvado Dagger, tras coger a Vicky Vale y usarla como escudo, iba a matar a Blade, SuperBoy, Megaman, Seiya, AngeWoMon, Luffy, Wonder Woman, Mazinger Z y Sailor Moon llegaron a tiempo para ayudar a nuestros tres heroes en la batalla. Blade usó su Voltekka, y desintegró a Dagger, haciendo que los Radam huyeran al espacio. Pero eso no significaba que se habían rendido, pues Omega tenía en mente atacar la Tierra en un futuro lejano.

Ahora, una batalla está a punto de comenzar. Monkey·D·Luffy vs Subaru Ikari.

¿Quién ganará? ¿Por qué odía Subaru a los Piratas? ¿Volverá a salir la familia Nohara en este remake?

Lo descubriremos en este capítulo.

 _ **##################################**_

 **Oa.**

Hal Jordan llegó al planeta de los Guardianes del Universo. Allí estaban Necke y Soranik. Mientras combatía contra los Radams en la Tierra, recibió una señal de emergencia de Oa.

El Green Lantern llegó a las Sciencells. Algunas estaban vacias y habían señales de combate.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?-Preguntó el Lantern de la Tierra.

-Un superviviente de Carugol.-Dijo Necke.-Ha venido y ha liberado a unos cuantos prisioneros.

-Curiosamente, todos peligrosos. Y del mismo bando. Parece que fallamos al capturar a todo el ejército de ese maldito...

Y no sólo todo el Ejército está libre otra vez.-Dijo Necke.- Han sido liberados más villanos peligrosos...

-¿Qué más puede ir mal?-Dijo Hal. En ese momento, un mensaje llegó al móvil de Hal. Era Carol. El mensaje advertía a Hal que Tommy había desaparecido.-Lo que faltaba... ¡Tommy!

Hal partió velozmente hacia la Tierra.

 _ **Capitulo 4: Luffy vs Subaru. Nace un nuevo grupo de héroes.**_

 _ **Mansión Wayne.**_

Los héroes y Luffy miraban al cielo. Estaban felices de haber salvado la Tierra. En ese momento, Blade pierde la transformación y cae al suelo desmayandose.

-¡Blade!-Dijo Saiyaman.

-No te preocupes, ha usado mucha energía. Es normal que esté exausto.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Biien! La Tierra se salvó. Ya puedo volver con mis Nakamas y prepararme para ser el Rey Pirata.-Grito Luffy.-Eso llamó la atención de lo héroes que se preparaban para luchar contra él, cuando Subaru atacó a Luffy.

-¡Maldito Pirata! ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

Subaru atacó a Luffy con su espada. Luffy esquivó sus ataques con su gran agilidad y se preparó para luchar contra Subaru.

-No sé quién eres... ¡Pero si me atacas todo el rato, me veré obligado a patearte el culo!

-¡Ukikikiii! ¡Me olvidé! ¡Subaru odia a los piratas!

Subaru atacaba todo el rato a Luffy. Luffy, al tener más experiencia que Subaru a la hora de luchar, esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Subaru.

-¡Space Breaking Cut!-Subaru atacó con su espada a Luffy, pero el pirata saltó y le dio una patada a Subaru.

Luffy iba a golpear a Subaru, pero Sailor Moon se interpuso entre el chico de goma y Subaru.

-¡Por favor!-Dijo Sailor Moon.-No peleemos entre nosotros.

-¡Aparta!-Gritó Luffy. Ya era demasiado tarde para detener el ataque.

Por suerte, Wonder Woman y Batman intervinieron. La Amazona y el Caballero Oscuro agarraron a Subaru y a Luffy.

-Tranquilos, chicos-Dijo Diana.

-Tiene razón, Subaru. ¡Ukiki!-Dijo Sarudes.-Este joven nos ha ayudado mucho.

-Pero es un pirata.-Dijo Subaru.-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila? Podría traicionarnos en el momento en que bajemos la guardia.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Planeta Gilconia, hace 10 años**

La ciudad donde vivía Subaru estaba en llamas. Subaru, que en aquella época solamente tenía 8 años, estaba llorando delante del cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Ante él, apareció un hombre con ropas de pirata. Este pirata era Drasco X, capitán y líder de los Piratas Red Hollow.

-Chico, lo siento mucho...-El pirata golpeó con fuerza a Subaru y éste perdió el conocimiento.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Pienso igual.-Dijo SuperBoy.-Es más, iba a decir lo mismo...

-Lo dudo.-Dijo Batman.- Me cuesta admitirlo, pero este joven no es el típico pirata psicópata. El es diferente. No es público, pero si atacó Ennies Lobby hace dos años, fue por salvar a su amiga. Y si la isla quedó destruida, fue por negligencia del líder del Cypher Pol 9, Spandam. Lo que pasa que se las arregló para tapar eso y echarle la culpa a Luffy. Si luchaba con otros piratas, no fue por el gusto de luchar, fue por alguna causa mayor. Como el caso de Cocoyashi,-al oír el nombre del pueblo de Nami, Luffy se puso serio.-en el que había un pirata Gyojin llamado Arlong que esclavizó a una niña de 8 años y obligaba a pagar a Cocoyashi y a pueblos cercanos impuestos muy altos. Además, Arlong sobornaba al capitán de la Marina Nezumi para que esto no llegará a oídos de Jinbe, el antiguo capitan de Arlong, o a oídos de héroes como Aquaman o Namor. Fue este chico el que hizo el trabajo a la Marina. Con esto no etoy diciendo que ser pirata sea bueno. Solamente digo que aquellos que se hacen llamar justicia no son precisamente puros de corazón.

Todos habían estado escuchando estas palabras con atención y dejaron a un lado sus hostilidades hacía Luffy.

-Perdóname.-Dijo Subaru.-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-¡El Gran Saiyaman te da las gracias!-Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula. A los únicos a los que le gustó la pose fueron a Sailor Moon, Subaru y a Luffy.

-Deja de hacer eso...-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Shishishishi, Sois todos muy interesantes. ¡Ya sé! ¡Sed mis Nakamas!-Dijo Luffy.-Con vosotros y con mis nakamas, podremos encontrar el One Piece enseguida.

-Lo siento pero no.-Dijo Batman.- Quizás en otra vida y en otra situación. Se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero antes llevemos a Blade a descansar.

Y así Saiyaman cogió a Blade y él y el grupo entraron en la mansión.

 _ **#######**_

En una base militar, un general calvo había visto la batalla.

-¡Jejejeje! Perfecto. El ejército debe conseguir a ese alien para que sea su arma perfecta.-Dijo el General. A su lado había un hombre de negocios con el mismo número de pelos en la cabeza que el general.

-Si, y además ya sabe que el Ejercito cuenta con la maquinaria bélica creada en Lexcorp.

-Excelente. Ya sabía yo que usted era un hombre de confianza. La prensa y ese Hombre de Acero solo dicen calumnias de usted.

-Gracias por el cumplido, general Colbert.-Dijo Luthor.-Pronto me presentaré a Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Puede que cuando gane las elecciones, piense en usted para que sea Secretario de Defensa.

-¡Eso sería magnifico! Y una vez que esté en ese cargo demostraré al mundo que es el ejército el que defiende la Tierra, no una panda de locos con poderes.

-Tengo que marcharme, tengo asuntos que atender. Mercy, prepara la limusina.-Lex Luthor salió de la base militar en la limusina conducida por Mercy.

 _ **#######**_

En la mansión Wayne, Blade había recobrado el conocimiento. El grupo estaba a su lado.

-¡UAH! ¡TU TRANSFORMACIÓN MOLA! ¡OTRA VEZ!-Gritó Subaru.

-¡Déjalo respirar!-Dijo Conner.-Veo que ya estás mejor.-

-Ahora dinos, ¿quién eres?-Preguntó Noal.

Blade se quedó callado un momento y se quejó de dolor.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Blade. Batman le miró con duda.

-¿Y no recuerdas tampoco de donde eres ni a tu familia?-Preguntó Conner.

-No.

-Ya sé. Te llamaremos D-Boy.-Dijo Aki.

-¿D-Boy?-Preguntó Noal.-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-El nombre se me ocurrió cuando le vi pelear con esa fuerza. La D es de "Dangerous" en Inglés y boy porque, bueno, es obvio. ¿Te gusta el nombre?-Preguntó Aki a D-Boy.

-No es un mal nombre.

-Ahora que está solucionado el problema de identidad de D-Boy, es hora de que os hable de mi idea.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Idea?-Dijo Diana.-¿Que es lo que tramas Batman?

-Formar un equipo de héroes, con los aquí presentes. Con esta invasión ha quedado claro que los Vengadores ni la Liga de la Justicia pueden estar en todos los sitios a la vez.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Diana.-Cuantos más grupo organizados hayan, mejor será la defensa de la Tierra.

-Y bien, ¿Qué os parece?-Preguntó a Batman.

Todos asintieron menos dos personas: Luffy y D-Boy.

-¡ME NIEGO! ¡SER HÉROE SIGNIFICA REPARTIR MI CARNE CON LOS DEMÁS Y ESO PARA MI ES IMPENSABLE!-Dijo Luffy. Estas palabras hicieron que a todos les salieran las típicas gotas de sudor de los animes.

-Tránquilo Luffy. Toda la carne que comas será solamente para ti.-Dijo Diana.

-Se nota que eres princesa de un pueblo guerrero. Eres experta en solucionar conflictos.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Princesa de un pueblo guerrero? ¡Como Hancock!-Dijo Luffy.-¿La conoces?

-¡Que sorpresa!-Dijo Diana.-Un hombre amigo de Hancock. Sí, la conozco. Mi madre la Reina Hipolita hizo una alianza con una antigua Princesa Serpiente de Amazon Lily llamada Gloriosa.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, en Amazon Lily.**_

-¡ACHÍS!-Hancock estornudó.

-¿Os encontrais bien, Princesa Serpiente?-Preguntó Enishida, asistente personal de la Shichibukai.

-Si, seguro que es Luffy que está hablando de mí.¡Aaaaaaaaah!-Dijo Hancock con voz de joven enamorada.

-Menuda imaginación tienes.-Dijo la anciana Nyon.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **De vuelta a la mansión Wayne.**_

-¿Y cual es tu razón para decir no, D-Boy?-Preguntó Aki.

-Mi razón de vivir es exterminar a los Radam. No puedo jugar a los héroes.-Respondió D-Boy.

-Si te unes a nosotros, podremos ayudarte a localizar la base de los Radam y recuperar tu memoria.-Dijo Batman.

D-Boy se quedó callado un rato, pensando en las palabras del Caballero Oscuro.-Está bien, como tu quieras. Pero en cuanto localize a los Radam, dejo el grupo.

-Vale, todos estamos de acuerdo.-Dijo Megaman.

-Seguimos teniendo otro problema-Dijo Diana señalando a Luffy.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Batman.-Convenceré a Plastic Man para que te presente en sociedad

como su nuevo ayudante Plastic Boy.

-Pero Batman. Las cámaras han filmado la pelea. Todo el mundo ha visto a Luffy luchar contra lo Radam. La Marina puede que esté de camino.

-Dejadme eso a mi.-Dijo Hikari.-Le pediré a Gennai que modifique las imágenes alterando la

apariencia de Luffy. Ya lo hizo hace tres años cuando Vamdemon atacó Odaiba y varios digimons aparecieron alrededor del mundo.

-Eso explica mucho de aquellos extraños sucesos-Dijo Batman, recordando que todas sus grabaciones sobre esos hechos fueron alteradas o borradas.

-Oye Batman, ¿vas a unirte al grupo?

-No, SuperBoy. Mi sitio está en la Liga. ¿Y tú vas a abandonar los Titans?

-Bueno...-SuperBoy no respondió.

-Ahora, ¿Cómo llamamos al grupo?-Dijo Kouji.

Todos pensaron hasta que Luffy habló.-Se me ha ocurrido un nombre.-Dijo el pirata mientras sonreia.

 _ **#######**_

Al día siguiente en el Palacio del Rey del Mundo. Batman había pedido cita con el monarca para pedirle la autorización necesaria para que el grupo pudiera actuar. Él y Subaru fueron al Palacio situado en Marijois.

-¡Hola Batman!-Dijo el perruno rey.-¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Si.-Dijo Batman.-La última vez fue hace más de diez años, cuando hiciste oficial a la Liga de la Justicia.

-Cierto, que tiempos.-Dijo el rey.-Fue nueve años después del ataque de Piccolo Daimaoh en Japón y un año después de la invasión de Starro.

-Ahora nos vemos por la misma causa.-Dijo Batman.-Me gustaría que autorizaras un nuevo grupo de héroes. He llegado a la conclusión de que necesitamos un tercer gran grupo, además de la Liga y los Vengadores.

-De acuerdo, firmaré estos documentos y tu grupo se podrá presentar al público aquí mañana mismo.-Dijo el perruno monarca.-¿Y serás tú el líder? ¿Cómo cuando formaste los Outsiders?

-No. El líder será él.-Dijo señalando a Subaru.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Qué dices? No tengo experiencia guiando gente. Y soy un patoso. ¡El líder debería ser Saiyaman! ¡O SuperBoy! Incluso Lu... Digo, Plastic Boy.

-Lo harás bien.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso tienes el poder de ver el futuro?

-No. Pero te entrenaré para que lo seas. Y creeme, mi entrenamiento será duro.

Batman miró serio a Subaru. Éste tragó saliva.

 _ **#######**_

Toda la prensa del mundo imprimió ediciones especiales sobre la presentación a la sociedad de un grupo de héroes, formados por aquellos que los habían salvado de los Radam.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Kasukabe**_

Misae y su hijo Shinnosuke estaban mirando la tele.

-Mañana será presentado en sociedad el nuevo grupo de héroes.-Dijo el reportero Dan Razaya.

-Vaya, ¿esos nos salvaron de los radam?-Dijo Misae.

-Deberían incluir los calcetines de papá-Dijo Shin-Chan.

-No hijo, con eso no puede trabajar nadie.-Los dos comenzaron a reir.

-"Un grupo de héroes. ¡Como mola!-Pensó Shinnosuke y luego se imaginó a él vestido de Action Kamen y luchando con el grupo.

 **Dentro del pensamiento de Shin-Chan.**

-¡Socorro Action Kamen Jr!-Gritaba Nanako Ohara, una chica joven de pelo negro vestida con un traje de baño sexy.

-¡Yo te salvaré Nanako!-Shin-Chan disparó un rayo de sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias Shinnosuke.-Nanako iba a darle un beso.

De vuelta al mundo real, Shin-Chan estaba riendose sonrojado. Su madre lo miraba pensando.-¿En que pensará este crio?

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

Una mujer vestida de verde con pelo largo negro miraba las noticias.

-¿Así que en la capital del mundo van a presentar a un nuevo grupo de héroes? No, hoy será el día en que Hydra ocupe el trono del mundo.

-¡HAIL HYDRA!-Dijeron lo soldados que estaban enfrente suyo.

 _ **#######**_

Mientras, en las televisiones de América, un hombre pelirrojo y con carisma estaba hablando.

-Daos cuenta, espectadores. ¿No veis que cada vez que aparece un nuevo equipo de superheroes, los ataques a la Tierra son más terribles? ¿Y los daños en la ciudades son peores? NO dejen que sus mentes inocentes sean corrompidas por estos falsos "dioses"-Dijo el showman Godfrey.

 _ **#######**_

En una lujosa mansión, una chica leía el periódico mientras escuchaba música clásica.

-¿JPSA? ¡Es perfecto! ¡O sea, qué me divertiré con ellos!

 _ **#######**_

En una casa de Springfield, un hombre con pelo y bigote castaños, que llevaba gafas, veia este programa.

-Estoy de acuerdito. Sólo exite un dios.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Satan City.**_

Gohan había ido a esa ciudad ya que hoy es el día en que empieza las clases en el Instituto Orange Star. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, veia a la gente indignada hablando de una sola cosa:

-¡Satan debería ser un miembro de ese grupo de superheroes! ¡Tendría que ser su líder!-Dijo un hombre.

-¡Cierto!¡Fue él quien nos salvó de Cell y de los invasores!

Gohan los miraba con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podían creer que Satan era un héroe? En ese momento, escuchó una explosión. Gohan fue rápidamente al lugar de la explosión.

-¡Hora de convertirme en... ¡ME HE DEJADO EL RELOJ EN CASA! ¡MALDICIÓN!-Dijo Gohan, que no quería ser decubierto justoantes de comenzar las clases.

El causante de la explosión era Intergang, que había viajado a Japón con la intención de matar a Satan y meter más miedo a la población del mundo. Iban armados con un tanque de origen apokoliptiano. Gohan tuvo la idea de convertirse en Super Saiyan. Gohan se plantó delante del tanque.

-Aparta niño. No es a ti a quien queremos matar, es a Satan, pero si tantas ganas tienes de morir...-El terrorista disparó el tanque. La bala fue directa a Gohan, pero este la paró y la aplastó con la mano, austando a los terroristas. El tanque dio media vuelta con la intención de huir, pero Gohan disparó una bola de energía que destruyo el tanque. La gente, al ver eso, dio gritos de alegria y alababan a su otro nuevo héroe. Entre la gente, había una joven de pelo negro con coletas y con ojos azules mirando eriamente al guerrero dorado.

Más tarde, la policia de la ciudad arrestó a los terroristas y fueron a agradecer al chico de pelo dorado su ayuda. Pero este había desaparecido. Gohan miraba todo desde la azotea de un edificio cercano.

En el instituto, una profesora rubia presentó a Gohan el resto de sus compañeros.

-Este es Gohan, por favor llevaos bien.-Dijo la profesora.-Venga Gohan, ve a sentarte.

-Si señorita.-Gohan fue rápidamentea tomar asiento. Una chica rubia le avisó.

-Aquí tienes un asiento disponible.-Gohan se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, me llamo Erasa. Él es Sharpner.-Dijo señalando a un chico rubio de pelo largo y musculoso.-Ella es Videl,-Dijo señalando a la chica que había esta mañan en el público.-y él-dijo señalando a un chico de pelo marrón que llevaba gafas y una gorra.- es...

-Erasa, ya os presentareis después de clase, ahora prestad atención.-Dijo la profesora mientras escribía en la pizarra frases en inglés.

-¿Sabes qué, Gohan?-Dijo Erasa en voz baja.-Videl es hija de nuestro salvador Satan. El mismo que venció a Cell y a los radams.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Satan, Gohan recordó su actuación en los Cell Games.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Hace siete años, la Tierra se vió amenazada por dos seres temibles. Cell atacó en Japon. Y al mismo tiempo, una bestia que respondía al nombre de Doomsday atacó América. Superman le plantó cara a Doomsday. La batalla, que fue apoteósica, acabó con los dos combatientes muertos. Después de esa batalla aparecieron cuatro sseres, uno de ellos era Conner, que afirmaban ser Superman. Un año después el Superman original volvió a la vida.

En Japon, Gohan, su padre Goku y sus amigos luchaban contra Cell.

En el tatami se encontraba Cell esperando a que Goku decidiese participar. Pero el payaso de Satan y sus ridículos discipulos Caroni y Piroshki se le adelantaron. Cell no tuvo que moverse para derrotar a los dicipulos. Cuando venció a los dos, Satan subió al tatami.

-Está claro que aún os queda mucho, Caroni, Piroshki. Dejad que yo me encargue de este payaso.-Dijo Satan.

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Por fin Satan ha subido al tatami!-Dijo el reportero.-¡La Tierra está a salvo!

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero esta vez voy a favor de Cell.

-¡Krilin!-Dijo Gohan enfadado.

-"¿Porqué tengo que malgastar mi tiempo con él? No obtuve la perfección para luchar contra payasos".-Pensaba Cell.

Satan salió a gran velocidad hacia Cell, pero este se quitó de encima a Satan de un tortazo. El reportero, los discípulos de Satan y Pizza, la mánager del patoso héroe, se quedaron de piedra.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-"Satan hizo un ridículo espantoso ante Cell. No puedo creer que lo adoren como a un héroe"

-¡Ah! ¡Por fin llegas!-Dijo la profesora a un chico que acababa de entrar.-Este es otro alumno que comenzará a estudiar con nosotros a partir de hoy. ¿Su nombre es Subaru Ikari. Por qué no te sientas al lado de Gohan?

Subaru fue corriendo a sentarse al lado de Gohan.

-¡Encantado! Mi nombre es Subaru.-Le dijo a Gohan.

-"¡Es verdad! Subaru no sabe que soy Saiyaman." Mi nombre es Gohan.

-¡Vaya! ¡Un alumno nuevo! Pero éste no es tan guapo como Gohan...-Dijo Erasa. Subaru se puso a llorar.

 _ **#######**_

En la mansión de Mr. Satan, el reportero que le acompañó en los Cell Games entrevistaba al héroe.

-Señor Satan, ¿está ústed disgustado por no estar incluido en las filas del nuevo grupo de superhéroes?

-Para nada.-Dijo Satan.-Ese grupo está comenzando sus hazañas, y si yo me uno al grupo, lo único que haría sería eclipsarles.

-Ya veo.

-Y ahora que estás aquí, me gustaría anunciar que participaré el vigésimoquinto torneo de las artes marciales que se celebrará en Isla Papaya. Si alguien es valiente y se atreve a desafiarme, que se apunte y lo intente.¡Jajajajaja!

-Una de las novedades de este torneo es que ahora hay una categoría junior, ¿no es así, campeón?

-Así es. Quién sabe, a lo mejor el ganador de esa categoría es mi sucesor. Jejejejeje.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **En el New World.**_

La tripulación del Shichibukai Buggy el Payaso Genial estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Malditos los de la prensa!-Dijo un pirata.-¡El capitán fue el que venció a los aliens!

-¡Eso, eso!-Dijeron el resto de la banda.

Sentado en una silla estaba Buggy muy pensativo.

-"Fue una suerte que esos monstruos se fueran".-Pensaba el payaso de la nariz roja.-"¡Ya me veía en el Otro Mundo junto a mi querido Capitán Roger!"

 _ **Flashback.**_

Los Radams estaban atacando el Big Top. Galdino protegía al resto de su banda con los poderes de la Doru Doru no Mi.

-¿Alguién ha visto al capitán?-Dijo un pirata.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AYUDADME!-Gritaba Buggy.

-¡Oooooooh!-Dijo otro pirata.- ¡El capitán está haciendo de cebo!¡Está arriesgando su vida para salvarnos!

-"¡AYUDADME IDIOTAS!"-Pensaba Buggy, cuando se tropezó con un cañón que disparó una Bola Buggy contra lo monstruos destruyendolos.

-¡No!-Dijo un pirata-Buggy los estaba llevando a una trampa. ¡ERES GENIAL CAPITÁN BUGGY!

-¡KYAHAHAHAHAHA!-Se reia Buggy, mientras el antiguo miembro de la Baroque Works negaba con la cabeza.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

 _ **Dressrosa.**_

El antiguo rey de esa nación que hace poco había abdicado, se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

-¡Qué raro! Law no ha llamado...-Doflamingo pasó una página del periódico.-¡Oooh! "Nuevo equipo de héroes será presentado en Mariejois" Así que estos salvaron a la Tierra de la Invasión... Será cuestión de tenerlos vigilados de cerca... Especialmente a ese que llaman Plastic Boy... ¡Fufufufufu!

En un barco de la Marina que abandonaba la base G-5, Cass leía el periódico, cuando un Den Den Mushi sonó.

-¡Comodoro Cass!

- _Cass. Soy yo._

 _-_ ¡Akainu-senpai! ¡A la orden! Me disponía a ir a Dressrosa, Mugiwara podría...

- _¡Olvídate de él ahora! Cass, necesito que vayas a Mariejois. Temo que durante la presentación de la JPSA alguien aproveche para atacar a su Majestad. Quiero que lo protegas. Sé que estarás a la altura de la misión._

-¡Déjamelo a mí, Almirante de Flota Sakazuki-Senpai!

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Palacio de Dende.**_

Piccolo volvía de ayudar en Paris. Dende y Popo le recibieron. Piccolo notó la cara de preocupación del joven dios.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dende?

-Verás, señor Piccolo. Cuando los invsores estaban atacando la Tierra, vi que había una zona por la que no podian pasar. Es como si hubiese una barrera que no dejara pasar a nadie ni me deja ver que hay dentro.

-Al Kamisama anterior le ocurría lo mimo.-Dijo Popo.

-Es curioso, le diré a Gohan que lo investigue.

 _ **#######**_

 **En una isla que flotaba en el Océano Pacifico.**

Dentro de lo que parecía un templo de la Grecia Antigua, un hombre de avzanada edad veia las noticias sobre el nuevo grupo.

-Así que mi archienemigo Kabuto va a formar parte de un equipo de héroes.-Dico mientras mecía la barba.-Tendré que darme prisa en la conquista del mundo. Yo triunfaré donde Alejandro Magno, Julio César, Napoleon y Hitler fallaron. La Tierra está hecha para ser gobernada por el Doctor Hell. ¡Jajajajaja!-Se reia el cientifico, mientras sus dos esbirros lo miraban con admiracion.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Tlaxca.**_

Dimentor estaba leyendo los periódicos.

-A ver... ¡Nuevo grupo de héroes salva al mundo! ¡Raaaargh! ¡Ni me mencionan! ¡Yo y mis Chibimentors fuimos los que más problemas dimos a los Invasores! ¡Ya veréis! ¡Yo me encargaré de este grupito! ¡Y SERÉ FAMOSO!

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Juuban.**_

-¡¿Cómo es que tú, Usagi, estás en un equipo de héroes?!-Dijo Rei Hino.- Yo soy la mejor, deberian haberme llamado a mí.

-¡De eso nada!-Dijo Makoto Kino.-Yo soy la que tiene más "talento" a la hora de combatir el mal.

-Que suerte tienes, Usagi. Trabajas con todo un hombre. -Dijo Minako Aino mientras señalaba la foto de SuperBoy.- Presentamelo un día. ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que el destino quiere emparejarnos! ¡Ya verás, chaval! ¡Caerás en las redes del amor de Minako Aino! ¡BWAHAHAHAHA!

-Ni me había fijado-Dijo Usagi Tsukino.-Porque yo ya tengo al hombre perfecto.-Dijo con coraazones en lo ojos.

-Siempre dice lo mismo...-Dijeron Ami Mizuno, Luna y Artemis.

 _ **#######**_

 **Angel Grove**

Bulk y Skull leían un periódico.

-Nuevo grupo de héroes... ¿Qué te parece, Skull? ¿Intentamos averiguar la identidad de los nuevos héroes? Por los viejos tiempos.

-Me encantaría, Bulk. Pero tengo que llevar a Spike a la Escuela de Música. Su madre está ocupada con un evento de Gimnasia Artística.

-Espero que Kimberly gane en esta ocasión, amigo.

 _ **#######**_

En una habitación oscura, había un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo marron con barba y que llevaba gafas oscuras. Estaba hablando con lo que parecían 12 monolitos negros flotantes y un hombre de avanzada edad con un visor.

-Ikari-Dijo uno de los monolitos en el que ponía SEELE 01.- ¿Qué es lo que estas proponiendo?

-Dejaré que el piloto del EVA 01 se una a ese grupo.-Dijo Gendo Ikari.- Así podré monitorear la acciones de estos héroes y ver si suponen una amenaza para nuestro plan.

-Esta bien.-Dijo otra monolito en el que ponía SEELE 04.-Pero no nos gusta que tomes decisiones sin antes consultarnoslo a nosotros.

-Eso ya no importa.-Dijo el anciano Keel Lorenz.-El que ha formado ese grupo es Batman, un vigilante con habilidades detectivescas asombrosas y que en ocasiones actua saltandose la ley. Ikari, tienes nuestro permiso.

-Bien.-Dijo Ikari.

-Pronto llegará el día prometido.-Dijo Keel.

 _ **#######**_

Y llegó por fin el día en que los héroes serían presentados en sociedad. Dentro de la nave Blue Earth, se encontraban Subaru, Luffy y Aki.

-Te queda muy bien, Luffy.-Dijo Aki.

Luffy iba vestido con unas mallas rojas y azules y llevaba un antifaz que le tapaba la cicatriz. Luffy iba a coger su sombrero, cuando Batman le detuvo.

-Te recomiendo no usar ese sombrero mientras trabajes con nosotros, Mugiwara. Y a la hora de pelear, procura no decir Gomu Gomu, recuerda que sólo hay un usuario de la fruta Gomu Gomu, y ese es Luffy. Es demasiado famoso, te podrían reconocer enseguida, y tú y el equipo pasariais a ser criminales. Y tu alias como superheroe es PlasticBoy.-Dijo Subaru, él cual ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a estar cerca de Luffy.

-Tránquilo, te lo guardaré con mucho cuidado-Dijo Aki.-Sé lo importante que es para ti. Según me dijiste, te lo dio Shanks "el pelirrojo", ¿no? el hombre que te salvó cuando tenías siete años.

Luffy, al oír ese nombre recordó lo que el Yonko le dijo al darle el sombrero.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Toma, te doy este sombrero. Devuelvemelo un día, pero para entonces tendrás que ser un gran pirata.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Son curiosos los piratas de este planeta...-Dijo Subaru.-Y yo que pensaba que todos los piratas eran malos.

-Al principio yo también pensaba como tú, Subaru. Pero nunca hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias.-Dijo Aki.-Por cierto... ¿Y esas heridas? ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

-No, esto es otra cosa...

 _ **Flashback.**_

Batman llevó al grupo a la que sería su nueva base.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Esta será vuestra nueva base! SuperBoy os hará de guía, ya que él estuvo en esta base cuando formaba parte del grupo Young Justice. Subaru. Tú vendrás conmigo.

-Esto... Creo que me llaman...-Batman agarró a Subaru de la chaqueta y lo arrastró a la Sala de Entrenamiento.-¡Ayuda!

Una hora después...

Batman salió acompañando a un Subaru malherido. Tenía la cara llena de moratones y heridas.

-¿Estás bien, Subaru?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Fefdoy Fiergh...-Subaru cayó desmayado al suelo.

-Ya... Claro...

-Es rápido apreniendo. Le he enseñado algo de defensa y de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero necesita mejorar la velocidad. Es muy lento a la hora de esquivar.

-¡Yo sé quién le puede enseñar eso!-Dijo Saiyaman.-Piccolo es muy bueno enseñando en ese asunto. Con él, Subaru aprenderá a esquivar lo que sea.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

En ese momento, el resto del equipo entró.

-¡UKIKIKI! ¡Odio estos papeles! ¡Dicen que soy la mascota del equipo!

-Ya arreglaremos eso en el Palacio del Rey, Sarudes. ¿Estáis listos?

-Estamos listos.-Dijo MegaMan.

Y el Blue Earth, seguido del Mazinger Z, puso rumbo al palacio del rey del mundo, en Mariejois.

En Mariejois, estaban llegando reporteros de todos los países a cubrir el evento. Pero también llegó de incognito una visita no deseada.

los agentes de Hydra se estaban infiltrando entre los soldados del ejército del Rey. Uno de los impostores sacó un comunicador y dijo.

-La primera parte de plan ha sido un éxito.

-Bien.-Dijo Viper, la Madame Hydra.-En cuanto el rey esté presente en el Salon de Actos con los heroes, comenzaremos el plan.

Pero lo que HYDRA no sabía es que otra mujer también tenía planes relaciondos con la JPSA.

 _ **#######**_

-Aquí April O'Neal informando para el Canal 6. Sólo faltan un par de minutos para que los héroes y el Rey del Mundo algan por esta puerta.

Jacob Cass estaba allí, mirando a los soldados del Rey. Cass sospechaba de ellos. Hacían gestos y movimientos raros.

-"Sakazuki-senpai tenía razón. Aquí va a pasar algo gordo."

Nada más decir eso, la puerta se abrió. Entraban en la sala el Rey, dos soldados de su ejercito y el grupo.

-Así que esos son los héroes...-Dijo Cass, él cual no dejaba de mirar a Plastic-Boy.-A éste lo he visto yo en alguna parte...

Sarudes tuvo que quedarse fuera. Ya que no dejaban pasar animales dentro.

-Pero TailMon y el Rey si que puede pasar... ¡UKIKI!

-Ya entra el Rey seguido del grupo.-Dijo April.

El Rey, seguido de sus dos soldados, se acercó a un micrófono y comenzó su discurso.

-Gente de la Tierra. Hoy me siento orgulloso de anunciar la creación de un nuevo grupo de héroes que lucharan para el bien y la seguridad de todos.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Dijo una voz femenina. Todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. Era Madame Hydra. De pronto, lo "soldados del rey" apuntaron hacia el monarca y a los periodistas. Uno de ellos pilló a Jacob Cass por sorpresa y le puso esposas de Kairoseki.

-Sabía que habría marina presente. Así que vinimos preparados... Es lo bueno de pinchar comunicaciones. ¡Jajajaja!

-No podeis hacer esto.-Dijo el canino monarca.-¿Dónde estan mis soldados?

-Estan atados y encerrados.-Dijo Viper.-No me interesa deshacerme de ellos. Por ahora.

-No os saldreis con la vuestra. El bien siempre vence al mal, señorita.

-Hoy no, hoy es el día en que Hydra comienza su reinado de odio y terror. La Justicia no tiene sitio en nuestro órden.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡La gente debe vivir en harmonía y colaborar mútuamente!-Dijo Subaru.

-Ese mundo no llegará a ver la luz, ya que nosotros estamos aquí.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-La gente desea vivir en paz y armonía, y yo no perdonaré a aquellos que amenacen la paz. ¡En nombre de Luna os castigaré!

-Yo lucho por un mundo en que robots y humanos puedan vivir en paz. Por eso nunca alzo mi mano contra un humano. Pero haré una excepción con humanos como vosotros.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Yo deseo que un dia humanos y digimons vivan juntos. Pero con gente como vosotros este sueño aun está distante.-Dijo Tailmon.

-¡Yo simplemente os daré una patada en el culo!-Dijo Luffy... digo Plastic Boy.

-Lo mismo decimos nosotros.-Dijeron Seiya y Kouji al unísono.

-¡Yo solamente lucho para llevar a cabo mi venganza!-Dijo Blade.

-¡El Gran Saiyaman no os perdonará!

-¡Star Phantom os dará el castigo qué mereceis! Sí. Suena mejor así. ¡Mis horas de ensayo han tenido sus frutos!

-¡Nosotros somos la Justice Power Society Of Avengers!-Dijeron todos al unísono. Conner, Blade y Tailmon estaban avergonzados.

-"Las poses son ridículas... ¡Pero su sentido de la Justicia es admirable!"-Pensó Jacob Cass, el cual, a pesar de no poder usar los poderes de la Fruta Nise Nise Modelo Magu Magu, luchaba contra soldados de HYDRA.

-¡Acabad con ellos!-Dijo Viper.

El Salon de Actos se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Los reporteros se econdieron donde podían.

Tailmon evolucionó en NefertiMon, los soldados de Hydra se asustaron, pero se recuperaron del susto y comenzaron a dispararla. NefertiMon essquivaba las balas y les atacaba con las Joyas del Nilo. Un grupo de soldados disparaba sin piedad a Sailor Moon, que esquivaba las balas con mucha suerte mientras gritaba desesperada. Blade iba a toda velocidad contra el grupo que disparaba contra Usagi. Sacó sus lanzas y cortó las armas de los terroristas. Sailor Moon dejó de correr y lanzó su Moon Tiara Action contra los soldados de Hydra dejandolos sin conocimiento. MegaMan luchaba contra los soldados que estaban cerca de los reporteros. Con disparos de su Mega Buster, desarmaba a los soldados que salían corriendo asustados. Kouji disparaba sin piedad con su pistola fotónica a los soldados. SuperBoy y Saiyaman cogían a los soldados del cuello y los lanzaban contra las paredes, dejandolos K.O. Otros soldados dispararon a Luffy, pero gracias a la habilidad de la fruta Gomu Gomu, ssalieron rebotadas. El joven pirata usó su Haoshoku Haki y dejó K.O a sus atacantes. eiya golpeaba a los soldados que quedaban con su Pegasus RyuSeiKen. Subaru atacaba con su espada a los soldados de HYDRA. Hikari no dejaba de hacer fotos con su cámara.

-Será mejor que intervenga.-Dijo Madame Hydra. Fue hacía donde estaba el rey, azotando por el camino a soldados del rey con su látigo. Mientras iba hacia el rey, vio a April escondida. Madame Hydra la sacó de su escondite y la puso donde estaba el Rey. Luego sacó dos pistolas, con las que apuntó a la cabeza de April y a la del Rey.

-Muy bien héroes, habeis demostrado ser una amenaza para Hydra. Pero, como movais un dedo, el mundo necesitará un nuevo rey y el Canal 6 una nueva reportera.-Dijo Viper. De la nada aparecieron dos esferas amarillas que desarmaron a la líder de Hydra. Sarudes se puso delante de ella.

-Un gorila... ¿Acaso te manda Grodd?

-¡Ukiki! No sé quien es Grodd. Lo que sí sé es que tus hombres estan acabados.-Lo que dijo Sarudes era cierto. Los soldados habían sido derrotados por el grupo.

-No importa. Hydra es inmortal. Cortadle una cabeza o una extremidad. Dos más ocuparán su lugar.-Dicho eso, Viper disparó dardos venenosos hacía Sarudes y emprendió la huida. Sarudes los esquivó y fue tras ella.

-¡Id a por ella!-Gritó Cass.-Yo protegeré al Rey y a los Periodistas.

-¡Gracias!-Gritó Subaru.

Afuera, Viper activó un boton y de la nada apareció un robot gigante.

-¡Acaba con él, MechaGorgon!-Un robot que parecía una mantis gigante apareció y empezó a atacar con sus hoces a Srues sin descanso. El grupo salió del palacio siguiendo a Sarudes y ayudaron al hombre mono.

-¡¿Qué es eso!?-Dijo Usagi asustada.

-Eso da igual.-Dijo Conner-Tenemos que ayudar a Gorila Maguila.

-¡UKIKI! ¡SOY SARUDES!

-Para vosotros tengo otra diversión.-Viper apretó otro boton, y varios Dreadnoughts, androides de color azul y con una cabeza en forma de calavera, aparecieron en el cielo. Los androides empezaron a disparar fuego, otros a disparar hielo. Sailor Moon esquivaba los puñetazos de un robot por pura potra.

-¡Bueno, me harté!-Sailor Moon sacó el grial y se transformó en Super Sailor Moon.-¡RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!-El ataque fulminó al androide.

Tekkaman Blade luchaba con los puños contra un robot, pero el robot estaba programado para usar los movimientos de un boxeador. Entonces Blade usó el Voltekka y destruyó al robot que le ataco y a otros más. El Mazinger z luchaba contra varios Dreadnoughts en el cielo. Kouji usó el Breast Fire y derritió a varios robots.

Subaru estaba esquivando los golpes del MechaGorgon. De su bolsillo, sacó dos batarangs regalo de Batman y los lanzó contra las guadañas. Al contacto, estos explotaron, dejando al MechaGorgon desarmado. Cuando se disponía a lanzarle un tercer batarang explosivo directo a la cabeza, SuperBoy apareció aterrizando sobre el robot, dejandolo totalmente aplastado.

-Pense que necesitabas ayuda.-Subaru le respondió levantando el pulgar.

Saiyaman estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra un robot.-"Son duros, pero no como los androides del Doctor Gero."-Pensó Gohan. Un dreadnought le disparó nitrogeno líquido, que le dió en la capa. Gohan se la quitó enseguida y tomo la pose del mejor ataque de su padre.

-¡KAMEHAMEHA!-Con ese ataque, Gohan destruyó al resto de robots. Viendo esto, Viper se subió a un DreadNought y escapó.

-Esto no acabará así. La próxima vez será distinto. ¡HAIL HYDRA!

Conner y Blade se disponian a ir tras ella, pero un grito les detuvo.

-¡Miembros de la JPSA! ¡Aquí está vuestra Némesis! ¡O sea, MOI!

Un helicóptero apareció en el cielo. De él bajó una chica. Ésta quería hacer una entrada triunfal, pero tropezó y se estampó en el suelo.

-Oy, que leche...

-¿Quién es esta tipa?-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Calla ordinaria! ¡Yo soy la Increíble Chica Mala! ¡Vuestra enemiga mortal!-Una chica de pelo rubio y rizado que vestía con ropas de jinete amazona y que llevaba un antifaz que cubría sus ojos apareció ante la JPSA.

-Increíble...

-¿Chica mala?

-¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti sola?-Preguntó SuperBoy.

-¡Sí! ¿A qué soy genial? Espera... ¡ESO ES SARCASMO! ¡Acabaré con vosotros! ¡Atacad! ¡Robots creados por mi papi Luthor!

-¿Papi Luthor?-Dijo SuperBoy sorprendido.

Un ejército de robots atacó a la JPSA, pero ésta se los cargó enseguida.

-¡Somos los mejores!-Dijo Subaru.

-Mis robots... ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAH!-La JPSA tuvo que taparse los oídos para no oir semejante estruendo.-¡Me vengaré!-La Increíble Chica Mala salió corriendo para evitar ser capturada.

-Vamos a por ella... Aunque es inofensiva.

-No es necesario, la próxima vez la atraparemos. Lo primero es ver que el Rey y los reporteros están bien.-Dijo Subaru.

Y con esto el grupo entró de nuevo en el Palacio para ayudar a los heridos y reanudar la ceremonia.

 _ **#######**_

Dos agentes de Hydra estaban huyendo del Palacio para evitar ser arrestados.

-Vamos Troy, tenemos que volver a la base.

-¿Que dices, Lance? Si volvemos seremos ejecutados. Lo que haremos es comenzar nosotros dos nuestra propia banda criminal. ¡ARGH!

-¡TROY! ¡ARGH!

De la nada salió Jacob Cass, él cual se libró de las esposas de Kairoseki. Cass mató a los dos ex-soldados de Hydra con una espada de magma.

-Aunque ya no trabajeis para HYDRA, vuestros pecados siguen ahí. Y no hay forma de borrarlos. Y esa JPSA, no lo hace nada mal. Pero los movimientos de Plastic Boy... Yo los he visto en algún lado.

 _ **#######**_

En el Otro Mundo, tres personas habían visto toda la pelea.

-Bien hecho hijo. Estoy orgulloso.-Dijo Goku.- Tu hermano tampoco no lucha nada mal. Tengo ganas de pelear con él.

-Tienes razón. Luffy, cada vez eres más fuerte. ¿Lo has visto, Ojayin?-Dijo Ace.

-¡Gurararararara! El mocoso Mugiwara no lucha nada mal.-Dijo Barbablanca.

-Ahora vamos.-Dijo el Kaioh del Norte.-Vayamos al estadio. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con el Kaioh del Oeste.

Y los cuatro pusieron rumbo al estadio del Dai Kaioh, donde en la entrada les esperaba el Rey Pirata, Gol. .

 _ **#######**_

La Ceremona terminó. La JPSA se disponía a irse a casa, pero un hombre se acercó a ellos. Ese hombre era moreno y tenía ojos azules. Llevaba gafas y usaba ropas negras.

-¡Habéis hecho un buen trabajo al eliminar a esos soldados de HYDRA! Me habéis impresionado.

-Yo le conozco.-Dijo Saiyaman.-Usted es el Doctor Leonard Cooper. He leído sus libros y ensayos. Sus inventos han revolucionado la ciencia. ¡Es usted un genio!

-Gracias. Es un honor. He visto como actuais y me encantaría ayudaros. ¿Qué os parece esto que os voy a proponer? Dejadme que sea vuestro enlace con el Gobierno.

-Yo os lo recomiendo.-Dijo el Rey del Mundo.-Conozco al Doctor Cooper y será un buen representante. Se puede contar con él. Precisamente, ha desarrollado un efectivo ssistema de seguridad que estaba instalando en palacio.

-Sí. Una lástima que HYDRA haya atacado antes de que pudiera terminarlo. Siento no haber sido más rápido, majestad.

-No importa, Doctor Cooper.

-¡Pues decidido! El Señor Cooper será nuestro representante.

-Lo haré lo mejor que sepa.-Dijo el Doctor Cooper mientras sonreía.

Justice Power Society of Avengers ha salvado el mundo otra vez. Pero la paz nunca es durarera. ¿A que clase de males se enfretarán? ¿Y qué será ese fenómeno que tiene preocupado a Dende? ¿Y Jacob Cass descubrirá que Luffy es en realidad Plastic Boy?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota** : Bueno. Ya habéis visto uno de los cambios importantes. Batman no se une a la JPSA como supervisor del grupo. Le deja esa tarea a Subaru. Pero Batman trabajará con la JPSA en algunas misiones.

-Tennosuke: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Significa que nunca conoceré a Batman en este mundo? ¡No!

-Batman: ¿No trabajaré con Tennosuke? Mil gracias, Urano.

-Urano: De nada. Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** No, el que ha reemplazado a Batman es Subaru. Y habrá otro cambio en el equipo. Ya se verá.

- **baraka108:** Es el MegaMan clásico. Y una aclaración, X y MegaMan son robots separados. No son el mismo.

 **-BRANON369:** El cambio es Subaru, que reemplaza a Batman.


	5. Revelación

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **Sólo me queda aclarar esto:**

 _ **Tommy Jordan (que en este fic tiene 10 años), Subaru Ikari, Sarudes, Parallox, Girasun y el Doctor Fazzoletto son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Silvia Fermosa de Ortega, la Increíble Chica Mala es de PD.**_

 _ **El Doctor Leonard Cooper es de El Etéreo Lector.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Batman tuvo la idea de unir a Subaru, Luffy, Saiyaman, D-Boy, Sailor Moon, Seiya, Tailmon, SuperBoy, MegaMan y Kouji Kabuto en un grupo de superhéroes. Entonces decidió comunicárselo al Rey del Mundo, que los presentó a todos lo habitantes del planeta. Pero la ceremonia fue chafada por Hydra, una organización terrorista que busca convertir el Planeta en la utopía de los déspotas. Pero por suerte, nuestro nuevo grupo de héroes supo solucionar el asunto.

¿Qué amenazas tendrán que enfrentar en un futuro? ¿Qué trama realmente SEELE? ¿Logrará Luthor ganar las elecciones? ¿Y que será ete fenómeno que preocupa a Dende?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

Una nave espacial se acercaba a la Tierra. Dentro de ella, una misteriosa figura miraba por una ventana el Planeta Tierra.

-Un planeta precioso. Seguro que aquí encuentro lo que busco. ¡Jejejejeje!

 _ **Capítulo 5: Revelación.**_

Un día después del acto oficial en el que la Justice Power Society of Avengers fue presentada, el grupo se reunió en el Santuario Secreto. El Doctor Cooper no les acompañó ya que tenía algo que haer. El grupo le pidió que no entrara en la base, ya que iban a revelarse mutuamente las identidades.

-Menuda ceremonia más movidita.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Hoy me gustaría dormir, comer y leer cómics. ¡Jijijijiji!

-¡Digo lo mismo!-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Como podéis pensar solamente en eso?-Preguntó Tailmon.

-¡Un gato que habla!-Dijo Luffy.-¿De donde has salido?

-Lleva con nosotros todo este tiempo.-Dijo Hikari.-Este gato se llama Tailmon, y puede evolucionar a AngeWoMon y a NefertiMon.

Tras escuchar esto, Luffy hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que no había entendido nada. Todos cayeron al suelo.

-Menudo cabeza hueca-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Bueno, comenzaré yo.-Gohan se quita el casco.-Me llamo Son Gohan.

-¡¿EH?! ¿Gohan? ¡Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta antes!-Dijo Subaru.-Si ahora vamos a la misma clase.

-Lo siento... Tuve que habertelo dicho antes Subaru.

-Saiyaman. ¿Cómo obtuviste tu poder?-Preguntó SuperBoy.

-Nací con él.-Respondió.- Cuando tenía cuatro años, el Señor Piccolo vio que tenía un gran potencial en mí, y me entrenó para saber luchar y usar este poder para defender a la Tierra. Aunque a mí sólo me interesa leer, estudiar y pescar.

-¿Entrenabas a esa edad? Que cruel.-Dijo Usagi entristecida.-Por lo menos, ese Piccolo estuvo contigo todo el rato, ¿no?

-No-Dijo Gohan.-Me abandonó medio año en una tierra desértica donde habían monstruos y donde la comida es escasa. Dijo que si no sobrevivía a esto, no valdría la pena entrenarme y me dejaría allí abandonado para siempre.

Al oír eso todos se quedaron de piedra, menos Luffy.

-¡Shishishi! Ese Díscolo me recuerda a mi abuelo Garp, que me abandono en una jungla todo un año, me ató a unos globos y me dejó en medio de una manada de leones hambrientos. Luego me dejó con unos bandidos, así fue como conocí a Ace y a Sabo. Mi abuelo quiso que fuera un marine fuerte, pero yo quería ser como Shanks. El día que conocí a Shanks, fue cuando comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, que Shanks quería vender.

-Que mal cuidan a la gente en este planeta...

Al oír la historia de Luffy, se sorprendieron y pensaron cómo podía haber gente que tratase tan mal a los niños.

-Luffy, se dice Piccolo, y tu SuperBoy, ¿eres familia de SuperMan? ¿Eres su hijo?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-No, soy su clon.-Al oír eso, todos se quedaron asombrados.-Mi nombre terrestre es Conner Kent. Y mi nombre kriptoniano es Kon-El. En el Proyecto Cadmus usaron ADN de Superman y de Lex Luthor para crear un clon de él. Para que, en caso de que se vuelva loco, haya alguien que pueda detenerlo. Eso me dijeron, pero hace poco descubrí que me crearon para que fuera una especie de topo. Gracias a Raven, pude librarme del control de Luthor.

-¡Ese Luthor es asqueroso!-Gritó Luffy.

-Yo soy Hikari Yagami. Conocí a Tailmon cuando ésta trabajaba para Vamdemon, un digimon que quería matarme, un amigo nuestro Wizardmon nos ayudó mucho, incluso nos salvó la vida cuando Vamdemon iba a matarnos a mí y a Tailmon. Si hoy estamos aquí, es gracias a él.-Dijo Hikari. Gohan recordó una situación similar que vivió de niño. Cuando Nappa iba a matarle y Piccolo intervino para salvarlo, arriesgando la vida. Ahí fue cuando el Piccolo cruel que atacó la Tierra "murió" y se pudo ver que Piccolo tenía corazón.

-Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino. Yo soy la reencarnación de la Princesa de la Luna Serenity.-Dijo Usagi.-Un día, una gata Luna apareció y me dio un broche. Me dijo que lo usara para vencer al mal y buscar a las guerreras de la Luna.

-Yo fui creado por el Doctor Light originalmente como robot domestico.-Dijo MegaMan.-Pero cuando el Doctor Wily robó a seis robots del Doctor y los reprogramó para atacar a los humanos. Le pedí al Doctor que me convirtiera en un robot de lucha para proteger la armonía entre humanos y robots.

-Así que eres un robot.-Dijo Kouji.-Pues mi mecha lo construyó mi abuelo, el Doctor Juuzo Kabuto.

-¡Lo conozco! Siempre venía a ver al Doctor Light. Eran muy buenos amigos. Siento mucho su muerte.

-Gracias Mega. Mi abuelo, el dia en que fue asesinado, me dijo que lo usara para proteger el mundo usando su poder que supera a los dioses y a los demonios.

-Así que tu abuelo también era científico... Me hubiese gustado conocerlo.-Dijo Subaru.

-Yo soy Seiya y soy huérfano. Sólo tengo a mi hermana Seika, que desapareció cuando me mandaron a Grecia a entrenar.-Dijo Seiya.-Ahora me esfuerzo para encontrarla. Esa es una de las razones por las que me uní a este grupo.

Blade estaba a un lado escuchando toda la conversación. En ese momento entró Batman.

-Veo que estais entablando una conversación. Eso es bueno para la integridad de un equipo. Dijo Batman.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Batman?

-Vengo a entrenar a Subaru.

-¡Iiiih!-Subaru comenzó a temblar.

-Pero he pensado que antes voy a revelar mi identidad. Como señal de agradecimiento por la ayuda contra los Radams. Confío en vosotros en que no lo vais a decir por ahí. Porque como lo hagáis, me convertiré en vuestra peor pesadilla.-Batman se quitó su capucha.-Yo soy Bruce Wayne.

-¿¡EH!?-Dijo Saiyaman.-Eso explica por qué fuimos a la Mansión Wayne en lugar de a un hospital. Y que decidieras usar la Mansión Wayne para refugiar y curar a D-Boy.

-Por cierto, Gohan. He oído que te llamas Son Gohan.-Dijo Bruce.-¿Tienes relación con Son Goku, el ganador del 23º Torneo de las Artes Marciales?

-Es mi padre. Pero falleció al combatir a Cell.

-Lo siento, sé el dolor que se debe sentir al ver a tu padre morir.-Dijo Bruce recordando a Thomas y Martha Wayne.

-Entonces no eres un clon...-Dijo SuperBoy triste.-Bueno, Conner Kent y Kon-El son nombres que me pusieron. Yo fui creado solamente con el propósito de ser un instrumento. Por eso decidí escapar. Superman y los Kent me dieron los nombres que uso. Y quiero mostrarle al mundo lo que puedo llegar a ser, un héroe más grande que Superman.

-Que cruel puede ser la gente a veces.-Dijo Usagi.

-SuperBoy.-Dijo Batman.-Veo que has decidido ser un miembro de este equipo. Pero, ¿qué pasa con los Titanes? ¿Lo sabe Red Robin?

Conner se quedó mudo al momento y recordó el motivo.

 _ **Flashback**_

Era un día soleado y Conner y Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder Girl, decidieron pasar un día en pareja en la playa.

-Conner, voy un momento al agua. En seguida vengo.

-No tardes Cassie.-Dijo Conner. Entonces, Conner se quitó las gafas de sol para ver mejor a dos mujeres atractivas que pasaron delante de él.-¡Hola chicas! ¿Os gustaría que os hiciera una demostración de mi telekinesis táctil?

-¡CONNER!-Era Cassie, que había vuelto porque quería dejar su reloj.-¡Me voy un momento y te dedica a manosear a otras chicas!

-¡Cassie! Esto no es lo que parece. Sólo les estaba enseñando mi telekinesis táctil.

-Déjate de cuentos, Conner. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te aburres a mi lado?

-¡No es eso! ¡Yo te quiero!

-Pues explícame por qué estabas con esas fulanas-Esto hizo que las chicas se enfadaran y se fueran a otra parte.- Parece que no quieras hacerme caso.

-¡Eres tú la que ya no me hace caso! ¡Me ignoras últimamente, parece que sea un fantasma al que no veas!

-Claro que sí, últimamente ya no pasas tanto tiempo conmigo. Y ya veo porque querías venir a la playa. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, PAYASO!

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!

Cassie le dio un sonoro tortazo a Conner, mandándolo al mar. Cuando Conner salió a la superficie, vio que Cassie se había ido ya.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Conner salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Subaru?

-Bueno... Yo soy del lejano planeta Gilconia. Mi abuelo es un gran científico llamado Fazzoletto. Él fue quien me crió desde que tenía 10 años, ya que...

Subaru dejó de hablar, y que recordó el día en el que murió su madre y conoció a Drasco X, su mayor miedo.

Pero Subaru salió de sus tristes pensamientos, ya que se oía un ruido extraño.

-¡Purupurupuru!

Luffy sacó su Den Den Mushi. Subaru y Sarudes lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Oh, es el Den Den Mushi que me dio Torao. ¿Hola? Aquí Luffy.

-¡MUGIWARA-YA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ¡¿ACASO HAS OLVIDADO NUESTRA ALIANZA Y NUESTRO PLAN!?

-¡Es verdad!-Dijo Luffy.-Tengo que volver al Thousand Sunny. Tengo que darle una patada a Mingo por usar niños para experimentos. Pero, no tengo manera de volver. Y no quiero que me vengáis a buscar, ya que tendría que volver a hacer todo el viaje que me costó hacer en dos años.

-Yo conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar en ese asunto. Tenemos que ir a la Atalaya.-Dijo Batman.

 _ **#######**_

Mientras tanto, la nave aterrizó en la Tierra, más concretamente en Japón. De ella bajó una mujer con una larga melena plateada y ropas provocativas.

-Vaya, desde el espacio este planeta es bello. Pero una vez estás en él, es todavía más hermoso. ¡Está claro! ¡Aquí encontraré lo que busco!

Y la misteriosa mujer comenzó a investigar el planeta

 _ **#######**_

 **Atalaya.**

Batman y la Justice Power Society Of Avengers habían llegado a la Atalaya. Subaru miraba la base de la Liga de la Justicia. En ese momento, un Boom Tube se abrió frente a ellos.

-¡AH! ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Nos atacan!-Saiyaman, Blade y los demás se pusieron en guardia salvo Batman y Conner, que ya sabían de que se trataba.

Se trataba de Orion, que había acudido a la Atalaya por petición de Batman.

-Hola Batman. Tengo lo que me has pedido.-Dijo Orion.- Cajas Madre para cada uno de los miembros de tu nuevo equipo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Luffy.-¿Se come?-Dijo mientras se metía en la boca el artilugio.

-¡Luffy, no!-Dijo Conner.

-Veo que en cada grupo tiene que haber un payaso.-Dijo Orion recordando a Flash.

-Esto.-Dijo Batman mientras sacaba la Caja Madre de la boca de Luffy.-es una máquina creada por los Nuevos Dioses, que sirve para avisar del peligro y poder viajar a cualquier parte del Universo.

-Y está viva.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Pues sabe fatal.-Dijo Luffy poniendo cara de asco.

-Voy a haceros una muestra.-Dijo Orion mientras abría un Tubo Boom.-Adelante, pasad.-Todos siguieron la orden de Orion y cuando salieron se encontraron en un barco en medio del mar.

-Estamos en el Thousand Sunny.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡LUFFY!-Dijeron los Mugiwara e invitados.

-Un barco pirata... Jamás pensé que pisaría uno...-Dijo Subaru.

-Vaya. Es un barco muy bonito.-Dijo Usagi, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sanji le miraba con un ojo en forma de corazón.

-Luffy me ha traído una bella damisela.-Dijo Sanji.-Póngase cómoda, que yo le prepararé una comida romántica.

-La comida la acepto, pero aléjate pervertido, yo ya tengo novio.-Respondió Usagi, rompiéndole el corazón a Sanji.

-Eso, piérdete. Pervertido.-Dijo el espadachín Zoro. Al oír eso, Sanji y Zoro empezaron a pelear, hasta que Nami los detuvo.

-¡BASTA YA!-Dijo golpeando en la cabeza a los dos hombres.-Luffy, ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenias preocupados.

-¿Es tu novia, Luffy?-Preguntó SuperBoy. Nami, al oír eso golpeó en la cabeza a Conner, haciéndole un chichón. Conner cayó fulminado al lado de Zoro y Sanji.

-Mi único amante es el dinero y los tesoros del mundo. Entérate.-Dijo la navegante.

-"¿Cómo ha tumbado a un kriptoniano?"-Pensaron Orion y Batman. Nami hizo un gesto de dolor con la mano.

-Hola Nami, me he unido a un grupo de héroes.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡EH!-Dijeron todos.

-Pero Luffy, tú eres un pirata. No puedes unirte a ellos.-Dijo Robin.

-Eso es cierto, Mugiwara-ya.-Dijo Law.-Ahora ha llegado el momento de ir a Dressrosa y acabar con Doflamingo.

-Mr Terrific a Batman, ¿puedes oírme?

-Mr. Terrific, aquí Batman. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Varios monstruos mecánicos del Dr. Hell están atacando Tokyo. Ahora mismo estás con el grupo al que pertenece el piloto del Mazinger Z, ¿no? Que vayan a Tokyo. Deprisa.

-Esta bien.-Batman abrió un Tubo Boom.-Rápido, os necesitan en Tokyo. El Dr Hell está atacando la ciudad.

-Espera, Mugiwara-ya. El Plan es más urgente que salvar una ciudad.

-Lo siento, me necesitan.

-Pero...-No pudo acabar la frase, ya que Luffy y los demás salieron del lugar.-Empiezo a odiar esto.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Tokyo.**_

Varias bestias mecánicas estaban destrozando varios edificios y atacando a civiles. El Barón Ashura era quien las controlaba. Afrodita A y Boss Borot habían ido a detenerlas, pero habían sido derrotados por el gran número de robots.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Tontos humanos! ¡Vuestros patéticos robots son inútiles ante las obras maestras del Doctor Hell!-Dijo la mitad masculina del Baron Ashura.

-¡Rendiros ahora y tendréis una muerte rápida y sin dolor!-Dijo la mitad femenina del Barón.

-¡Eh, guapa! ¿Te gusta el pimiento?-Era Shin-Chan, que en lugar de huir como el resto de su familia y amigos, se quedó embobado viendo a la mitad femenina de Ashura.

-¡No te metas, niño!-Dijeron las dos mitades. Shin-chan, al ver como era de verdad, se asustó.

-¡Uuuuuuuuy! ¡Es un travestí! ¡Un insulto a la Naturaleza!

-¡PAGARÁS ESTAS PALABRAS! ¡Garada K7! ¡Mata a este crío!

-¡SHINNOSUKE!-Gritó su madre.

El robot Garada K7 iba a aplastar al niño, cuando un puño gigante tiró al suelo al robot.

-¡¿Quién ha sido!?-Preguntó Ashura, cuando vio que el causante era Plastic Boy (O sea, Luffy).

-He sido yo. Como sigas haciendo daño a gente inocente, te patearé el trasero. ¡Okama!-Luffy miró a Shin-Chan.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Para nada. Menudo monstruo. Esta noche tendré pesadillas.-Luffy llevó al niño con su madre.

-¡A que esperais! ¡Doublas M2, Gromazen R9 acabad con ese payaso!-Ordenó Ashura.

Cuando las dos bestias se disponian a atacar a Luffy, dos individuos golpearon con fuerza a los dos robots, tirandolos al suelo.

-¡Saiyaman, SuperBoy!-Dijo Luffy.

-¡El Gran Saiyaman está aquí!-Dijo haciendo sus ya clásicas poses.

-¿Por qué te pones a hacer poses?-Preguntó Conner-¿Dónde le ves la gracia?

-¡Más molestias! ¡Kingdam X10, Gaia Q5, Ozones B3!-Dos bestias fueron a por los dos héroes cuando tres ataques destruyeron a los mechas de Hell.

-¡Encanto Celestial!

-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!

-¡Pegasus SuiSeiken!

-¿Cómo? Los nuevos amigos de Kabuto. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Kabuto me tiene tanto miedo que se esconde y decide enviar a sus Super Amigos? ¡Jajajajaja!

-No te tengo miedo. Lo único que das es asco, Ashura.-Dijo Kouji, que llegaba en el Mazinger, partiendo en dos a varias bestias mecánicas con las alas.

-Grrrrr. No te creas que me habéis ganado. Mira.-Dijo señalando a Abdora U6, que tenía atrapada en su mano a Sayaka, la piloto del Afrodita A.-Como cualquiera de vosotros se mueva, Sayaka morirá. Y no esperéis la ayuda del Robot Getter, está ocupado luchando contra el Imperio de los Dinosaurios.

-Eres un cerdo, Ashura.-Dijo Kouji.

-¡Eres despreciable!-Dijo Luffy.-¿Como puedes caer tan bajo?

-Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra. Y ahora, preparaos para morir. Seré recordado en la historia por ser el que destruyo a Mazinger y a la Justice Power Society of Avengers. ¡Bestias Mecánicas, acabad con ellos!

-¡Kouji ayúdame!-Grito Sayaka.

Todos estaban ahí parados sin poder moverse, mientras las bestias se acercaban con la intención de matarlos a todos. Sin que Ashura se diese cuenta, Tekkaman Blade se situó detrás de Abdora y empezó a cargar un voltekka.

-¡VOLTEKKA!-El ataque dio de lleno en Abdora, destrozándolo. Solamente quedó la mano en la que estaba atrapada Sayaka, la cual empezó a caer hacia el suelo. D-Boy la atrapó a tiempo.

-¡MALDICIÓN! Me había olvidado de ti.-Dijo Ashura.

Los héroes comenzaron el contraataque. Mazinger encaró a Doublas M2.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Blade! ¡Rust Hurricane!-Un vendaval salió de la boca de Mazinger, golpeando a Doublas y desintegrándolo.

Luffy se encargó de Garada.-"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol"-Pensó Luffy el nombre de su ataque, ya que Batman le prohibió usarlos. El puñetazo, a gran velocidad y con el Busoshoku Haki activado, le hizo un gran agujero en el pecho, provocando que explotara.

Sailor Moon, AngeWoMon, Seiya, Saiyaman y SuperBoy rodearon a Ashura.

-¡Malditos! No creáis que me habéis ganado.-Dijo mientras alaba su báculo de Bardos.-Aparece Deimos F3.- En ese momento, un robot con apariencia de demonio verde con alas de murciélago que le salían de la cabeza apareció en el cielo. En seguida, el robot disparó varios misiles que salieron de la frente del robot. SuperBoy y Saiyaman lo destruyeron rápidamente con la visión de calor y bolas de energía. Sailor Moon y AngeWoMon se preparan para atacar al robot.

-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!

-¡Flecha Celestial!

Deimos comenzó a girar rápidamente provocando un fuerte huracán, haciendo que los ataques se desviaran.

-Jajajajaja, jamás podrán atravesar el huracán de Deimos.-Dijo Ashura.

-¡Podrías ayudar, Subaru!

-¡Lo siento, me había dejado impresionar! ¡Molan los mechas de este ser bizarro!

-¡Dejad de insultarme!-Gritó Ashura furioso.

 _ **#######**_

Desde la Isla de Bardos, el Doctor Hell estaba observando la situación.

-Ashura, que no se te suba a la cabeza este momento de gloria. Y tampoco dejes que la ira nuble tu vista. Podría ser tu perdición.

-Deberías haberme mandado a mi y no a ese estúpido.-Dijo un hombre con un uniforme de general nazi, y cuya cabeza flotaba en el aire.

-¿Cuestionas mis decisiones, Conde Brocken?

-No, Ilustre doctor Hell, sólo daba mi opinión.

-Pues guárdate tus opiniones. Además, Deimos F3 no e el único as en la manga de Ashura. Triunfa Ashura, y dame el control del mundo a mí, el Dr Hell. ¡Jajajajaja!

 _ **#######**_

De vuelta a Tokio, nuestros héroes estaban intentando atravesar el muro de viento generado por Deimos, cuando Hikari se dio cuenta de una cosa. Un submarino salió del mar, y de él, salió un escuadrón de Máscaras de Hierro, el ejercito personal de Ashura, los cuales comenzaron a atacar a los civiles.

-Tenemos que ayudar a esa gente.-Dijo Hikari. En ese momento aparece Batman.

-Vamos a dividirnos. Seiya, Sailor Moon, AngeWoMon, yo y Luffy nos encargaremos de los soldados.-Dijo Subaru.- SuperBoy, Blade, Saiyaman, Mazinger y MegaMan se encargarán de Deimos. Creo que sería lo mejor. No se me da bien esto.

-¡De acuerdo!-Dijeron al unísono para darle ánimos a Subaru.

-¡Shishishi! ¡Justice Power Society of Avengers, dividiros!-Ordenó Luffy.

-"Hay que buscar un nombre más corto y menos ridículo."-Pensó SuperBoy sonrojado.-"¿Cómo me va a tomar en serio si no? Habalré luego con Subaru y Luffy."

El grupo encargado de los Máscaras de Hierro empezaron a plantarles cara.

-¡Sailor Moon Kick!-Usagi le dio una patada en la cara a un Máscara de Hierro, haciendo que el casco del hoplita cayese y revelara un asqueroso secreto.-¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Se les ve el cerebro! ¡Qué asco!

-¡Concéntrate!-Dijo Subaru mientras atacaba a los soldados con su espada.-Nunca apartes la mirada del enemigo. ¡Eso me dijo Batman! ¡Space Breaker Cut!

Subaru cortó a varios soldados por la mitad.

-Hora de usar nuestro nuevo truco.-Le dijo Seiya a Luffy.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡PEGASUS RYUSEI GATLING GUN!- Varios puñetazos golpearon a los soldados, noqueándolos y dejándolos estampados contra los edificios.

-Ahora nosotras, AngeWoMon, Sailor Moon!.-Dijo Hikari.

-¡Rainbow Moon Holy Arrow!.-Los corazones que salían del báculo de la marinera se unieron en un corazón gigante que se situó delante de los guerreros. Entonces, la flecha del digimon ángel destrozó el gran corazón, y los pedazos golpearon a los soldados, dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡MOLA! ¡ATAQUES COMBINADOS! ¡ARGH!.-Dijo Subaru mientras se mareaba por culpa de la emoción. Sarudes salvó a su amigo dándole un puñetazo al último soldado que quedaba en pie y que iba a atacarle.

-¡Ukiki! ¡Nunca cambiarás!

El grupo encargado de Deimos F3 no lo tenia igual de fácil. El fuerte huracán lo protegía de cualquier ofensiva.

-SuperBoy, Blade, Kouji, necesito que llevéis a Deimos F3 al aire.-Diijo Saiyaman.-Se me ha ocurrido algo.

Los mencionados siguieron la orden de Saiyaman e hicieron que Deimos F3 volara al cielo. Una vez listo, Saiyaman liberó su poder convirtiéndose en Super Saiyan. Esto asustó a Ashura. Entonces se preparó para lanzarle un kamehameha a Deimos, pero ante le dijo algo a Blade.

-¡Blade! ¿Estás listo?

-Si no queda más remedio.-Blade se preparó para lanzar otro Voltekka. Cuando estuvieron listos, atacaron a la vez.

-¡KAMEHAMETEKKA!-Los dos ataques se combinaron en una onda de energía que destruyó al tornado y al mecha en pocos segundos.

-¡Malditos seáis!-Dijo Ashura.-Pero aún no estoy acabado. ¡Dunzel, Zaira! ¡ATACAD A MAZINGER AHORA QUE ESTÁ DESPISTADO!

De debajo del suelo, Zaira, un robot de aspecto humanoide, azulado y con cuernos, agarró a Mazinger, evitando que se mueva. Mientras que Duncell, un robot amarillo que recuerda a un tigre dientes de sable con un cuerno en la frente, apareció de un bosque cercano y embistió contra Mazinger y le disparaba rayos por la cola.

-Tenemos que ayudarle.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-¿Y a qué esperamos? ¿Una banda sonora?-Dijo SuperBoy. Cuando de repente, sonó una música.-Oye, sólo es una forma de hablar. ¿Quién ha puesto la música?

Todos dijeron no con la cabeza. Hasta que Hikari vio algo en un edificio.-Mirad allí.

-No temáis. ¡Aquí estoy yo!-Dijo un individuo que apareció.-Yo soy Tokoro Tennosuke y os salvaré a todos. ¡Ja! ¡Por fin ha llegado mi momento! ¡Ahora, salvaré al grupo como hizo el Tennosuke del fic original!-Se trataba de Tokoro Tennosuke, un ser hecho de gelatina con un gusto. Enseguida apareció delante de Ashura.

-¿Qué diablos eres tú?

-Toma, un pastel de plátano.-Dijo Tennosuke, que cogió el pastel y se lo estampó en la cara. Esto provocó asombro en el grupo.

-¡Shishishi! Lo quiero en el grupo.-Dijo Luffy.

-Oye. Si quieres llevatelo a tu tripulación pirata, pero aquí no quiero payasos.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¡Aaaaaah! Perdona, se me ha ido la mano.-Dijo Tokoro Ten. De la nada sacó un pañuelo con un kanji "nu" dibujado. Empezó a limpiarle la cara a Ashura, que le respondió dándole una patada.

-¡Duncell, fulmina a este chiflado con tu rayo!.-Duncell disparó un rayo de su cola hacia Tennosuke. Éste, sacó otro pañuelo Nu.

-Doble escudo pañuelo NU.-Dijo Tennosuke, pero el rayo le dio igualmente, dejándolo frito.

-Eso te pasa por payaso.-Dijo Ashura. Entonces, de Duncell se abrió una compuerta de la cual salieron más mascaras de hierro.

-Lo que nos faltaba, más soldados.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Dejádmelos a mí.-Tennosuke se reanimó, y de la nada sacó un nabo, con el que comenzó a cortar a los soldados.

-¡¿Cómo hace eso?!-Dijo Subaru.-¡ES ABSURDO!

-Es un luchador absurdo. He oío hablar de ellos. Estos guerreros usan ataques muy raros y a la vez muy peligrosos. Inclusso burlan toda ley de la física -Dijo MegaMan.

Saiyaman y SuperBoy se dispusieron a volar y derribar a Zaira y Duncell. Pero estos se pegaron a Mazinger Z.

-¡Jajaja! No podéis hacer nada sin que le hagáis daño a Mazinger.

De la nada salieron varios disparos que dieron a Duncell.

-Espero que no sea otro chalado.-Dijo SuperBoy. Batman había pensado lo mismo.

Todos giraron hacía el origen de los disparos y vieron un mecha de color violeta con detalles verdes armado con una metralleta.

 _ **#######**_

Mientras tanto, en la base de NERV, Gendo Ikari estaba observando la situación.

-Excelente, todo va según lo planeado.

 _ **#######**_

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Ashura miraba al mecha que había llegado.

-¡OTRO ROBOT GIGANTE! ¡ESTE PLANETA ES EL MEJOR DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Subaru! ¡Vuelve con nosotros!-Sarudes comenzó a abofetear a Subaru, el cual se había desmayado.

-Es uno de los robots de NERV, ¿qué hace aquí si Tokio no está bajo el ataque de un ángel? era mejor que me marche.-Dijo mientras se dirigía a su Submarino Budo.-¡Zaira, Duncell, acabad con todos!

Los dos robots soltaron a Mazinger y fueron directos al nuevo mecha. El EVA sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó hacía los robots. Se lo clavó a Zaira, pero la aleación de los robots era muy dura, solamente le hizo un rasguño. Duncell le disparó un rayo con la cola que lo tiró al suelo.

-Vamos, necesita ayuda.-Dijo Luffy, y todos fueron a ayudar. Zaira se giró hacia ellos y les disparo misiles de sus dedos, dejando a Sailor Moon, Seiya, Tailmon, Tennosuke y Luffy en el suelo heridos. Saiyaman, Blade, Megaman y Mazinger usaron sus ataques de energía y SuperBoy su visión de calor, haciendo que Zaira explotara. Duncell fue a atacarlos, pero el EVA se levantó y comenzó a dispararle con su metralleta, dejándolo hecho un colador. Luego Kouji lo remató con el Breast Fire.

Una vez acabada la invasión de los robots gigantes, el grupo se reunió dispuestos a abandonar el lugar, cuando una mujer se acercó a ellos.

-Vosotros sois la Justice Power Society of Avengers, ¿verdad? Me llamo Misato Katsurugi, soy la Directora de Operaciones de NERV. Vengo a deciros que aceptéis al piloto del EVA 01 en vuestro equipo. Es una petición directa del Comandante Ikari.

-¿NERV?-Dijo Kouji.-¿La organización internacional paramilitar encargada de la defensa contra esos seres llamados Ángeles?

-La misma.-Dijo Misato.

-¿Y para que quiere Ikari que aceptemos al piloto del EVA 01 en nuestro equipo?

-Como representante de una alianza entre NERV y vuestro equipo.

-Por mí vale-Dijo Luffy.

-Cuantos más mejor.-Dijeron Sailor Moon y MegaMan.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Qué se una!-Gritó Subaru.-Además, tenemos el mismo apellido.

-Además, el día en que Mazinger no esté disponible, puede sustituirme.-Dijo Kouji.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el EVA 01 sería el nuevo miembro.

-Entonces decidido.-Dijo SuperBoy. En ese momento, el piloto de EVA 01 apareció ante ellos.

-Yo soy Shinji Ikari. Espero no ser una molestia.

-No digas eso.-Dijo Conner.-Serás un aliado estupendo.

-Entonces decidido, Tennosuke y Shinji son nuestros nuevos nakamas.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡NOSOTROS NO QUEREMOS A TENNOSUKE!-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Dejemos que se una a nosotros.-Dijo Subaru.-Tennosuke es impredecible con sus locuras. Ese es un factor positivo a la hora de enfrentar al enemigo. Además, es gracioso.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Tennosuke pegándose a Conner.-Vamos a ser grandes amigos.

-¡Suéltame asqueroso!

Dicho eso, el grupo abrió un Tubo Boom y volvieron al Santuario Secreto. Cerca de ahí habían tres chicas que habían estado observando la situación. Eran las guerreros del Sistema Solar Exterior.

-Parece que su alteza se lleva bien con sus nuevos aliados.-Dijo Sailor Pluto.

-Esa tonta. No debería estar con esos desconocidos.-Dijo Uranus.

-Esa es una caracteristica típica de ella.-Dijo Neptune.-Se hace amiga de todo el mundo. Y contra eso nosotras no podemos hacer nada.

 _ **#######**_

Una hora después, la misteriosa figura femenina que había salido de la nave llegó a Tokyo.

-Aquí era... Noté una energía impresionante. Debe ser mia.

La mujer miró una televisión. En ella vió como la JPSA derrotó al ejército de Ashura.

-Así que la energía es de uno de ellos... Entonces me las tendré que arreglar para llamar su atención... ¡JAJAJAJA!

La mujer comenzó a reirse como una loca, mientras toda la gente de Tokyo la miraba de forma rara.

¿Quién será esta misteriosa mujer? ¿Encajarán bien Shinji y Tennosuke en el grupo? ¿Podrán aguantar las bobadas del ser gelatinoso? ¿Y que estará tramando Gendo Ikari?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota** : Aquí termina el quinto capítulo del remake. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Pronto se sabrá cual es el pasado de Subaru Ikari.

-Tennosuke: ¡Olvídate de tu OC! ¡Por fin he salido! ¡Soy feliz!

-Urano: Sí. Y le queda poco a la Princesa del Espacio Bulto para salir en este fic.

-Tennosuke: ¡Horror!

-Don Patch: ¡¿OTRA VEZ TENNOSUKE?! ¡¿Y YO QUÉ?! ¡YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA DE MI SERIE!

-Urano: Cállate o te emparejo ahora mismo con Meg Griffin.

-Don Patch: ¡Iiih!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **BRANDON369:** Eso seguro, pero Cooper oculta un oscuro secreto.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Verás, todo el mundo conoce a Dimentor. Pero cuando hablan de líderes, los primeros nombres que salen son Obama, Aquaman y Doom. Y él quiere cambiar eso.

 **-Guest:** Esa era la idea original de los guionistas. Que Kimberly fuera la madre de Spike. Al final no la hicieron realidad, así que lo he hecho yo personalmente. XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	6. El ataque de Madame Dramoir

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Madame Dramoir, Subaru Ikari, Lord Quimecha, Grozlerr y Sarudes son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **El Doctor Leonard Cooper es creación de El Etéreo Lector.**_

 _ **Helixio y Necke son de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Sailor Brunhild es de Anonimo Conocido.**_

 _ **Sailor Quaoar y Sailor Eris son de Golden Belly.**_

 _ **Troby es de OCNARF.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **(-)**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

El grupo decidió revelar sus identidades entre ellos, para que haya confianza entre los miembros del grupo. Más tarde, los robots del Doctor Hell, bajo el mando de Ashura, atacaron la capital de Japon. Pero nuestros heroes lograron repeler la invasion gracias a la ayuda de Shinji y Tennosuke. El grupo decidió acogerlos a ambos y hacerlos miembros oficiales. Pero, sin que ellos lo supieran, una nave proceente del espacio aterrizó en la tierra, y de ella, salió una mujer que buscaba una energía.

¿Podrán con esta nueva amenaza? ¿Tendrán paciencia para aguantar a Tennosuke?

Lo sabremos en este episodio.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Yunzabito.**_

Piccolo, Gohan y Subaru llegaron a esa zona infernal. Hace 7 años, en esta zona, una temible batalla entre las fuerzas de LordGenome y el Dai Gurren tuvo lugar. Simon logró vencer al déspota y construyó una ciudad que tiene el nombre de su aniki. Kamina City.

-¡Qué recuerdos me trae este lugar!-Dijo Gohan.

-¿Y qué hemos venido a hacer en este lugar? ¿Conoceis a alguien de esta ciudad?

-No. No vamos a esa ciudad.-Dijo Piccolo.-Vengo a solucionar tu problema a la hora de esquivar. Vamos a comenzar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Verás! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Además. creo que Sarudes me está llamando!

-No puedes mentir a alguien con un oído fino como el mio.

-Bueno, me voy. Mi madre necesita que la acompañe.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo puedo ayudarla también!

-¡ESQUIVA!

-¡IIIIH!

Piccolo golpeó en la cara a Subaru y éste salió volando.

-¡Ah! Creo que con él necesitaré también un año... Y encima, me he olvidado de decirle a Gohan que investigue ese fenómeno...

 _ **Mientras tanto, en Oa.**_

Hogar de los Guardianes del Universo. Soranik, Necke y Sailor Quaoar, los tres Green Lanterns, estaban hablando con sus superiores.

-Así que las tropas de Grozlerr han escapado.-Dijo Ganthet, uno de los Guardianes.

-Sí. Junto con otros criminales peligrosos.-Dijo Necke.-Los ha liberado un habitante de Carugol.

-¿Carugol?-Dijo Troby, otro de los Guardianes.-Pensé que el Dios de la Destrucción había destruído ese planeta.

-Parece ser que uno escapó.-Dijo Soranik.

-Y yo debo disculparme.-Dijo Sailor Quaoar.-Hubiese llegado antes, pero mi eterna enemiga Sailor Eris me hizo una emboscada junto con otros Red Lanterns. Logré escapar por los pelos.

-No importa.-Dijo Sayd.-Lo importante es que estés bien. Ahora, avisaremos al resto de Green Lanterns y les pondremos al corriente. El Universo entero enfronatrá una terrible crisis.

 _ **Capítulo 6: El ataque de Madame Dramoir.**_

 _ **Yunzabito**_

Piccolo estaba entrenando a Subaru. El chico ya comenzaba a aprender a esquivar los ataques.

-Bueno. Al final no has resultado ser tan inútil. Voy a enseñarte algo. Te enseñaré a generar ki.

-¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso?

-La energía de los seres vivos. Esto.-Dijo Piccolo mientras creaba una esfera de energía naranja.-También recibe nombres como Chakra, Cosmos o Haki. Es muy fácil de aprender. Solamente debes concentrarte.

-Ya veo. Eso es lo que hace Gohan. ¡Mola!

Subaru cerró los ojos y se concentró. En su mano se formó una esfera de ki.

-¡Lo logré!

-Vaya. Lo haces muy bien. Eso me pasa por basarme en tu apariencia...

-Eso me ofende, señor Pícaro.

-Piccolo...

-¡Eso! ¡Y ahora! ¡Super Ataque Genial de Subaru!

Subaru intentó lanzar la esfera de ki, pero ésta le estalló en las narices. Subaru quedó calcinado por el ataque.

-Ay... Espero no entrenar nunca a un cabeza hueca como él...

 _ **Tokio.**_

La misteriosa mujer cuyo pelo era verde y largo, su piel era grissacea y llevba un vestido lrgo y negro avanzaba por la ciudad.

-Este planeta es perfecto. La luz del sol es maravillosa. Y hay mucha gente. Su energía parece deliciosa. Pero no tanto como la que noté hace un rato en este lugar. Bueno, no me matará hcer un pequeño aperitivo antes de encontrar esa fuente de energía.

La mujer puso sus manos en el suelo, e inmediatamente comenzaron a surgir flores gigantes que se lanzaron contra la gente. Estas comenzaron a absorber la energía de todo ser vivo que atrapaban.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Deliciosa! ¡Está decidido! Convertiré este planeta en mi hogar.

Ami Mizuno, más conocida como Sailor Mercury, vio lo que ocurría y decidió avisar a las Sailors.

-¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Una mujer está robando energía a traves de unas plantas!

-¿Tendrá relación con Ail y Ann?

-No lo sé, Makoto. Pero venid rápido. ¡Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!

Sailor Mercury terminó su transformación y atacó a la mujer.

-¡Mujer malvada! ¡Deja de atacar a esta gente inocente! ¡O si no, yo, Sailor Mercury la guerrera de la Sabiduria te castigaré!

-¿Sailor? ¡Ju! Una Green Lantern también se hace llamar Sailor... ¿Es una moda acaso?

-¿De qué hablas villana?

-¡No me llames villana! ¡SOY MADAME DRAMOIR!

Madame Dramoir atacó a Sailor Mercury con lianas. Por suerte, Mars, que llegó con las demás, quemó las lianas con su Burning Mandala.

-Vaya... Más Sailors... Parece que sí es una moda.

Madame Dramoir puso sus manos en el suelo y aparecieron Plantas Carnivoras gigantes que comenzaron a atacar a las Sailors.

Sailor Mars intentó destruirlas con fuego, pero era inútil. Las plantas resistían el calor.

-¡Mis ataques no funcionan!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jyojojojojo! Mis plantas han sido modificadas para que puedan resistir cualquier clima hostil o incluso el fuego y el hielo.

-Será mejor avisar a Sailor Moon.

 _ **Casa de Usagi.**_

Usagi estaba tumbada en su cama comiendo galletas y leyendo cómics americanos que compró cuando estuvo en Gotham.

-¡Me encantan! ¡Esta serie llamada Pretty Pretty Pegasus es muy divertida!

-Usagi. Tu comunicador está sonando.-Dijo Luna.

-¡JO! ¡Es domingo y ya no tenemos más enemigos que derrotar! ¡Qué vaya Chibiusa!

-¡Estás volviendo a ser la perezosa que eras antes! ¡Asume tu responsabilidad!-Dijo Luna amenazando a Usagi con sus garras.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Creo que avisaré también a la JPSA.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo Chibiusa, la cual entró en ese momento en la habitación de Usagi.

-Las chicas tienen problemas.

-¡A transformarse! ¡Moon Prism Power Make Up!

-¡Eso lo tengo que decir yo! ¡Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Santuario Secreto.**_

Subaru entró con Saiyaman en la base.

-Subaru, Gohan. Problemas en Tokyo.-Dijo el Doctor Leonard.-Una mujer está atacando la ciuad con Plantas Gigantes.

-Los demás ya van hacia allí. ¡Ukiki!

-¡Bien! ¡Gracias por avisar!

-De nada.-Dijo Leonard Cooper.

-¡Ukiki! ¿Por qué hueles a quemado, Subaru?

-En otro momento, Sarudes.

Saiyaman y Subaru abrieron un Tubo Boom y fueron a Tokyo.

Allí, Madame Dramoir había atrapado a las Sailors con lianas.

-No temais. No os mataré. Simplemente absorberé vuestra energía. Deberiais estar felices.

-¡Pues eso es un motivo para llorar!

-¿Quién osa?

-Las chicas jóvenes no pueden desperdiciar energía. Ya que tienen que hacer muchas cosas cada día. Y yo no dejaré que robes energía a nadie. Sailor Moon y la JPSA, en nombre de Luna te castigaremos.

-¡Sailor Moon!-Gritó Mars.

-¡La JPSA!-Gritaron Mercury y Jupiter.

-¡SUPERBOY!-Gritó Venus con fuerza.

-¡Deja en paz al chico!-Gritó Mars.-Te pareces a Sailor Moon cuando vé a Tuxedo Kamen.

-¿No lo veis? ¡Es el destino! ¡El destino quiere que él y yo vivamos juntos para siempre!

-¡La noto! ¡La energía que detecté! ¡Es uno de vosotros!-Madame Dramoir analizó con su mirada a la JPSA y ChibiMoon.-¡TÚ!-Dijo señalando a Tokoro Tennosuke.-¡Tú eres el poseedor de tan increíble energía! ¡Debes ser mio!

-¡Oh! ¡Una fan loca! ¡Quita quita!

Una planta apareció detrás de Tennosuke y lo atrapó en una vaina. Alrededor del cuerpo de Dramoir comenzó a surgir un aura azulada.

-¡Sí! ¡Menudo poder! ¡Ahora soy invencible! ¡Podré vengarme de él!

Maame Dramoir comenzó a mutar en una criatura floral gigante. Su cabeza parecía una rosa negra y su piel se volvió amarillenta. Y cubría su cuerpo con lianas.

-¡JPSA ATACAD!

MegaMan y TailMon se encargaron de liberar a las Sailors.

-Jo... Yo quería ser rescatada por SuperBoy.-Dijo Venus llorando.

-Lo siento.-Dijo MegaMan.

Mientras tanto, Mazinger y EVA 01 comenzaron a atacar a Dramoir.

-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que pelear?-Decía Shinji.-¡Estoy harto!

-¡Debemos hacerlo!-Respondió Kouji.-Por alguna razón, el destino nos ha escogido para pilotar estos robots. Y con ellos, debemos proteger a los inocentes. No dudes, Shinji.

-Tienes razón, Kouji.

El EVA 01 sacó su Progressive Knife y se lanzó contra Dramoir. Eva le clavó el cuchillo en un brazo. Pero el cuchillo se partió al entrar en contacto con la piel de Dramoir.

-¡Iron Cutter!

Mazinger disparó sus puños, pero Dramoir los detuvo con lianas. Dramoir creó dos plantas que atraparon a Mazinger y al EVA y comenzó a absorber su energía, dejando a los mechas fuera de combate.

-¡Deliciosa! ¡Quiero más!

-¡Voltekka!

-¡MegaBuster Carga Máxima!

Los ataques energéticos se combinaron en uno y fue directo a la villana. Dramoir alzó sus manos y de estas brotaron dos flores que absorbieron el ataque de los héroes. Luego, absorbió la energía de MegaMan y Blade. Este último perdió la transformación.

-Maldición... Solamente me queda una raya de energía.-Dijo MegaMan.-Lo siento, pero debo volver al laboratorio del Doctor Light.

-Esto es malo.-Dijo Sailor Mercury mientras analizaba a Dramoir.-Su poder no deja de crecer. Si sigue así, no habrá forma de detenerla.

-Usaremos el Sailor Planet Attack.-Dijo Jupiter.-Pero tardaremos mucho en prepararlo.

-¡Voy a tumbarte monstruo horrendo!-SuperBoy se lanzó a supervelocidad contra Dramoir. Saiyaman se transformó en Super Saiyan y comenzó a preparar un Kamehame.

-¡No os dejaré!-Dramoir atrapó a SuperBoy y a Saiyaman en vainas y comenzó a absorber su energía. Seiya y Luffy intentaron liberarlos, pero fueron atrapados en otras vainas-¡Maravillosa! ¡Me siento realmente fuerte!

-¡Mi SuperBoy! ¡Ahora chicas!-Gritó Venus furiosa.

-¡Sailor Planet Attack!

El ataque fue directo hacia Dramoir, pero la villana lo destruyó con un láser que salió de su boca.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Pink Sugar Heart Attack!

ChibiMoon iba a atacar a Dramoir, pero no pasó nada.

-¡Niña tonta! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!

Dramoir iba a atacar a Sailor ChibiMoon con varias lianas. Pero...

-¡Yo te salvaré!-Subaru intentó crear una esfera de energía.-¡Super Ataque Genial de Subaru!

Subaru intentó disparar la esfera, pero Subaru salió disparado. Las lianas iban a golpear a Chibiusa, pero en ese momento...

-¡Odin Lance!

Un relámpago destruyó las lianas y salvó a ChibiMoon. Pero ésta no estaba aliviada. Estaba aterrada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy la Sailor encargada de proteger el futuro y el legado del Crystal Tokio. ¡Soy Sailor Brunhild! ¡Y que mi rayo castigue al hereje!

-¿Sailor Brunhild? ¿La conoces?

-¡Ojalá no la conociera!-Dijo Sailor ChibiMoon aterrada.

-¡Pequeña Dama! ¡Todavía os queda mucho que aprender! La Neo-Reina estaba equivocada al mandarte a esta época. Aquí te despistas con facilidad. Le pediré a su Majestad que volvais a la Academia.

-¿Academia?

-Sí. En el futuro se fundará una academia donde miembros de la Legión, cadetes de la Time Force y futuras Sailors son entrenadas. Nuestros maestros son los Guardianes de la Galaxia y la peor de ellos. Sailor Brunhild. Es muy estricta.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Subaru, el cual se recuperó del accidente.-Y por la brutalidad de su ataque, debe ser peor que Piccolo...

-¡MALDITA! ¡MUERE!

Dramoir lanzó lanzas hechas con Bambú a Brunhild. Pero ésta alzó su lanza.

-¡ASGARD FURY!

Mil rayos cayeron del cielo y fulminaron las lanzas de bambú. Dramoir iba a atacar con su láser, pero AngeWoMon atacó a ramoir con una flecha que le clavó en un ojo.

-¡AAAARGH!

Subaru aprovechó que Dramoir estaba ocupada para destruir las vainas en las que estaban atrapados Luffy, Seiya, SuperBoy, Saiyaman y Tennosuke.

-¡No puedo fallar!-Subaru volvió a intentar atacar con ki. Podría usar su espada, pero quería aprender a manejar bien ese truco que Piccolo le enseñó. Subaru volvió a crear una esfera de ki. Subaru esta vez la disparó con éxito. La esfera de ki destruyó las vainas donde estaban atrapados sus camaradas. Dramoir perdió energía y recuperó su aspecto original.

-¡Malditos!

-¡Majestad! ¡Acabad con ella!-Gritó Sailor Brunhild.

-¡Sí!

Sailor Moon sacó el Grial y se convirtió en Super Sailor Moon.

-¡Rainbow Moon Hearthache!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAARGH!

El ataque destruyó a Madame Dramoir. La energía que la villana robó regresó a sus legítimos dueños.

-¡Lo logramos!-Dijo un Subaru exhausto.

-Volvamos a la base. Hoy hemos hecho un buen trabajo.-Dijo Saiyaman.

La JPSA, con la ayuda de las Sailors, logró salvar a la gente de Tokyo. Los héroes se fueron, pero ignoraron que un pequeño brote surgió del suelo.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Espacio Exterior.**_

Una nave con forma de rombo viajaba por el Universo. En un trono estaba sentado Lord Quimecha, un ser diabólico que tenia cabeza de leon robot, brazos similares a los de Ecliptor y piernas de cabra tambien robóticas. A su espalda tenia alas de insecto.

-Amo. Madame Dramoir ha sido derrotada.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Una rival menos! Debemos darnos prisa Helixio. Debemos encontrar el lugar en el que los Guardianes del Universo sellaron al Amo Grozlerr y liberarlo. Para así conquistar el Universo.

 _ **########**_

Esa noche, un meteorito impactó en las afueras de Tokyo. Del cometa, surgió una figura femenina.

-Muy pronto, congelaré este planeta. Y esta vez no habrá nada que me lo impida.-Dijo el misterioso ser.

¿Quién será este misterioso ser? ¿Volverá la JPSA a encontrarse a Madame Dramoir? ¿Y Lord Quimecha visitará la Tierra y la atacará?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Aquí termina el sexto capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. En el próximo, más acción y más OCs. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Pues aquí empieza la amista Kouji/Shinji. Que también existe en el otro fic. La energía que sintió Dramoir fue la de Tennosuke. Y Chica Mala es una mentirosa. Un día dice una cosa, y al siguiente lo niega.

 **-BRANDON369:** 70 o más. Que en este fic hay aventuras nuevas. Pero a lo mejor, Dressrosa ocurre antes aquí.

 **-Guest:** Verás, esa era la idea original de los guionistas de la serie. Pero no la sacaron a la luz.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí tienes una nueva sorpresa. En el siguiente más.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	7. Bajo cero (I)

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Madame Dramoir, Subaru Ikari, Lord Quimecha, Grozlerr y Sarudes son creaciones mias.**_

 _ **El Doctor Leonard Cooper es creación de El Etéreo Lector.**_

 _ **Helixio y Necke son de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Sailor Brunhild es de Anonimo Conocido.**_

 _ **Silvia Fermosa de Ortega, la Increíble Chica Mala es de PD.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

La JPSA logró derrotar a Madame Dramoir, la cual robó la energía de varios miembros del grupo y demostró ser un reto difícil.

Por otro lado, un cometa impactó en la Tierra y de él emergió la figura de otra mujer misteriosa.

Y en el espacio, el ejército de Lord Quimecha planea liberar a su amo Grozlerr y conquistar el Universo.

¿Podrán con esta nueva amenaza? ¿Volverá Madame Dramoir a atacar la Tierra? ¿Y liberará Lord Quimecha a su amo?

Lo sabremos en este episodio.

(-)

El cometa que impactó en la Tierra, más concretamente Japón pasó desapercibido. El impacto fue tan flojo que nadie se dio cuenta, salvo un joven astrónomo llamado Kakeru Ozora. El chico fue hacia el cometa y cogió una astilla.

-Vaya, que pedazo de cometa más raro. Parece que esté tocando hielo.

#######

La JPSA estaba luchando en Houston contra Silvia Fermosa de Ortega. Más conocida como la Increíble Chica Mala. La chica había venido con un mecha en forma de toro y vestida de payaso.

-¡Uohohohoho! ¡Hoy acabaré con vosotros JPSA! ¡Y todo gracias a este robot que mi papi Joker robó para mí!

-¿Papí Joker? ¡Oye! ¿Tu padre no era Luthor?

-¡Ya no, SuperBobo! ¡Luthor está obsoleto! ¡El que mola de verdad es el Joker! ¡Morid!

El toro comenzó a atacar a la JPSA. Pero el EVA y el Mazinger lo agarraron por los cuernos.

-¡Soltadme cochinos!

-¡Lancemos esta chatarra por los aires!

-¡Sí, Kouji-senpai!

-"¿Senpai?"

EVA y Mazinger lanzaron por los aires el robot de Chica Mala y cayó bruscamente al suelo y estalló.

-¡Mi meeeecha! ¡Buaaaaah! ¡Papi Obadiah Stane se va a enfadar!

-¡Cállate ya!

Subaru golpeó en la cabeza a Silvia y ésta perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso ha sido muy brusco!-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Oye, no os parece que hace un poco de frió?-Dijo Hikari.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas, estamos en Julio.-Dijo Seiya.

Dicho eso, el grupo abrió un boom tube y volvieron al Santuario Secreto.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Bajo cero. (Primera Parte)**_

 _ **Tokio.**_

En su casa, el joven Kakeru Ozora, que encontró el cometa, estaba mirando el cielo estrellado pensando en su novia.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Hace unos días, aeropuerto de Tokio.

Kakeru había ido a despedirse de su novia, la astronauta Himeko Nayotake, a la cual le habían asignado la misión de arreglar un panel en el Anillo Orbital, una construcción hecha para el lanzamiento de naves espaciales y como hogar para algunos civiles. Pero con la invasión Radam, el Anillo fue abandonado.

-¿Estas segura de ir al espacio?-Dijo Kakeru.-Con la reciente invasión de los Radam, no debe ser muy seguro ir al espacio. Nunca se sabe que puede venir de más allá.

-Kakeru, relájate. Estaré bien.-Dijo Himeko.-Yo soy la más adecuada para esta misión y lo sabes bien.

-Esta bien, Himeko. Por cierto, si desde ahí arriba ves a la Princesa Kaguya, acuérdate de decírmelo.

-¿La princesa Kaguya? ¿Cómo puedes creer en fábulas a tu edad, Kakeru? Bueno, mi avión hacia Estados Unidos sale pronto. Nos veremos dentro de unos meses. Hasta pronto.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Espero que estés bien, Himeko.

Muy cerca de ahí, Sailor Brunhild estaba hablando con Thor, el dios nórdico del Trueno.

-He oído que una guerrera que usaba rayos y mencionó el nombre de mi padre en uno de sus ataques ayudó a derrotar a la malvada Dramoir. Además, os llamais como Valkiria.

-Esa soy yo. Y seguro que has venido a averiguar si pertenezco a Asgard. Pues no. No soy una diosa de Asgard. Y mi nombre real no es Brunhild. Ese es el nombre de mi estrella guardiana.

-El Asteroide Brunhild...

-Cierto. ¿Podrías hablarme del Siglo XXX? ¿Podrías decirme si Asgard estará bien?

-No puedo hacer eso, Dios del Trueno. No puedo revelar nada del futuro. Lo siento.

Sailor Brunhild desapareció al momento, dejando a Thor asombrado.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Anillo Orbital.**_

Himeko se encontraba arreglando un panel destruido por los Radams, que usaban el anillo como hogar.

-Ya falta tengo que unir estos cables y... ¡Listo!

-Buen trabajo.-Dijo un hombre mayor, de pelo marrón y tuerto de su ojo izquierdo con una cicatriz en ese ojo.- Con esto, ya falta menos para que el Anillo Orbital vuelva a tener la misma función que antes.

-Tienes razón, Sargento O'Toole. ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear entre nosotros. Somos habitantes del mismo Universo.

-Si-Dijo O'Toole.-He luchado en muchas guerras, y ahora estoy aquí con un comando para expulsar a los Radam de este anillo. Pensarás que por haber luchado tanto en guerras, las adoro. Pero no es así, estoy empezando a aborrecer tanta masacre. En las guerras no solamente importan los números, también la gente.

-Listo.-Dijo Himeko.-Esto evitará que los Radam disparen los cañones de iones instalados en el Anillo hacía zonas pobladas de la Tierra.

-Buen trabajo, Nayotake.-Dijo O'Toole, mientras bebía de una botella de whisky.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Lugar donde el cometa impactó.**_

-Ha llegado el momento de congelar la Tierra.-Dijo la mujer de hielo, pero vio que no ocurría nada. Observó que al cometa no le pasara nada. Cuando miró, vio que había una fractura-Apareced, Snow Dancers.

De la nada, aparecieron varias mujeres de hielo, que le hicieron una reverencia.

-Ahora, id por todo el mundo y congeladlo. Y encontrad el fragmento de cometa que falta.

Dicho esto, las Snow Dancers se repartieron por el mundo, causando heladas y nevadas por todo el Planeta.

 _ **#######**_

En Juuban, Usagi, Chibiusa y Luna estaban mirando las noticias. Todas hablaban de lo extraño que era que en el mes de Agosto hubiese una nevada. Algunos medios lo asociaban con lo que sucedió hace tres años, con la aparición de los digimons alrededor del mundo.

-¡Que rabia!-Dijo Usagi.-Yo quería probarme un traje de baño que acababa de comprar.

-Tu solamente piensas en tonterías.-Dijo la niña del futuro, provocando una pelea entre las dos. La gata Luna salió por la ventana.

-Iré a investigar, tengo un mal presentimiento. Vosotras estad alerta. Y Usagi, Si es necesario, llama a tus compañeros.-Dicho esto, Luna empezó a investigar por toda la ciudad, buscando la causa de tal fenómeno. Pero no se dio cuenta de que un camión iba a atropellarla. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, un joven saltó y la agarró, salvando a la gata de un terrible accidente. El joven era Kakeru.

-¿Estás bien, gata?-Dijo el joven. Luna estaba agradecida.-Bien te llevaré a casa. Debes tener hambre.

En el templo Hikawa, se encontraba Rei Hino ante una gran llama de fuego, buscando repuestas sobre la repentina nevada.

-Es muy raro. Una gran nevada en Agosto.-Dijo Rei, cuando el fuego le mostró la imagen del cometa y la extraña mujer que iba en él.-¿Qué ha sido eso? Un nuevo enemigo. Debo aviar a las chicas.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **En el cuartel de los Space Knights.**_

D-Boy decidió unirse a ellos. Tenía la necesidad de pertenecer a algo, así que aceptó la oferta que le hizo Aki de unirse a ellos.

-Que bien que hayas aceptado la petición de Aki, D-Boy.-Dijo Rebin, un experto en computadores homosexual.-Ya era hora de que hubieran hombres guapos aquí.

-Déjate de bobadas Rebin.-Dijo Honda, el mecánico del grupo.-D-Boy es una excelente ayuda en el hangar. Ya era hora de que alguien me ayudará.

-D-Boy, Aki, Noal.-Dijo Milly, una joven chica que se era la secretaria de Freeman, el jefe de los Space Knights.-El jefe os necesita.

-Gracias, Miyuki.-Dijo D-Boy.

-¿Miyuki?¿Quién es? ¿tu novia?

-No, Miyuki era mi hermana. Me recuerdas mucho a ella.

D-Boy, Aki y Noal fueron a ver a Freeman, pero Noal estaba pensando en este último comentario de D-Boy. Había algo que no encajaba. Los tres llegaron al despacho de Freeman.

-Hola Aki, Noal y D-Boy.-Dijo Freeman.-Tenéis un mensaje de Subaru.

-D-Boy, necesito que vengas a la base, estoy reuniendo al grupo para analizar este extraño suceso.

-Esta bien.-Dijo D-Boy.

-Un momento.-Dijo Aki.-Deja que te acompañemos.

-No me gustaría que te pasara nada, pero, esta bien.-D-Boy activó su Mother Box, y él, Aki y Noal, montados en el Blue Earth, partieron hacía el Santuario Secreto.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **En el laboratorio del Doctor Light.**_

MegaMan volvía de luchar contra los robots de Wily. Fue recibido por Roll y el doctor Light.

-Doctor, ya he vuelto.-Dijo MegaMan.-Esta vez he encerrado a Wily en la cárcel.

-Bien hecho Mega.-Dijo Light.-Esperemos que esta ve aprenda la lección.

-Por cierto. En el grupo al cual me he unido también está el nieto del Doctor Juuzo Kabuto.

-¡Oh! ¿El nieto de kabuto? Eso me trae recuerdos. La última vez que vi a Kouji y a Shiro eran muy pequeños.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Hace un año.**

El doctor Kabuto había ido a visitar a su viejo amigo Light. MegaMan se encontraba luchando contra Wily.

-¡Así es! La expedición fue un éxito-Dijo Kabuto.-Pero hubiese ido mejor si ese traidor de Hell no nos hubiese traicionado.

-Ya veo. Hell quiere usar a los robots que descubristeis en Bardos para dominar el mundo. Es horrible.

-No importa. Estoy desarrollando un mecha con una energía insuperable que le plante cara. A mi Hell no me importa, lo que me importa es lo que venga en el momento en que Hell sea derrotado. Y para entonces, yo ya no estaré en este mundo. No sé si por causas naturales o porque Hell me asesinará.

-Bueno, yo también estoy desarrollando un robot con capacidad de razonar. He decidido no activarlo en esta época. La gente podría asustarse y odiarlo. Y me da miedo la reacción que el robot pueda tener. Así que lo pondré en una capsula que lo active dentro de 100 años. No estaré vivo para entonces, pero me encargaré de dejarle mensajes.

Los dos científicos no se habían dado cuenta de que había un robot espía de Wily, el cual había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Así que Light va a dejar un robot para proteger el futuro. Pues yo comenzaré la construcción de un robot que destruya a ese robot y convierta al mundo del futuro en un infierno. ¡Jajajajajaja!

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

El Doctor Light salió de sus recuerdos al oír el comunicador que Subaru le dio a MegaMan.

-Mega, necesito que vengas a la base enseguida.

-De acuerdo. En seguida voy.-Y MegaMan montó en Rush y volaron hacía Gotham.

-"Espero que tus temores nunca se hagan realidad, Juuzo. Me gustaría ver un mundo en que todas las criaturas del Universo vivan en armonía."

 _ **#######**_

 _ **En Odaiba.**_

-Que envidia me das Hikari.-Dijo Miyako.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que formas parte de un grupo que protege al mundo de cualquier amenaza.

-¿Qué dices, Miyako?-Dijo Iori.-Nosotros somos los elegidos para proteger el mundo digital y el humano. Nuestra función es similar.

-Pues es verdad.-Dijo Miyako y todos empezaron a reír.

-¿Porqué te eligieron a ti?-Dijo Daisuke.-Yo soy el mejor del grupo.-Este comentario hizo que se ganara una mirada fría de sus amigos.

-Daisuke, te odio.-Dijo Hikari.

-No digas eso, Hikari.-Dijo Daisuke llorando.

-No llores Daisuke, me tienes a mi.-Dijo Chibimon.

-¡Cállate!

-Oye Hikari.-Dijo Takeru.-¿Estás segura de ir con ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si fueses llevada otra vez al mar de Dagomon?

-No te preocupes, Takeru. Ya no volveré a ir a ese lugar tan tétrico.-En ese momento suena el comunicador.

-Hikari, Tailmon.-Dijo Subaru.-Os necesito en la base. Rápido.

-De acuerdo.-Hikari sacó su Mother Box y se dispuso a ir al Santuario Secreto.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **West City, edificio de la Capsule Corp.**_

-Vaya. Así que el nieto de Juuzo Kabuto y el robot de Light están en el equipo. He leído sobre ellos. Me encantaría conocer a Light algún día.-Dijo Bulma.-¿Y esto que es?

-Es una Mother Box.-Dijo Gohan.-Un invento de los Nuevos Dioses. Según me dijo Orion, nadie en la Tierra puede entender sus circuitos internos.

-Pues es fácil.-Dijo Bulma, quien había abierto la Mother Box.-Ya veo. Este cable unido a este cable te permiten...

-¿Nuevos Dioses?-Dijo Vegeta que venía de entrenar.-Los recuerdo. Mi padre envió a un escuadrón para conquistar Apokolips. Pero fueron todos masacrados.

-Hola Vegeta. ¿Aún sigues entrenando?

-Por supuesto. Nunca dejo de entrenar por lo que pueda ocurrir. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Esta bien que estudies pero, tampoco esta mal entrenar un poco.-Dijo Vegeta, cuando sonó el comunicador de Gohan.

-Saiyaman, aquí Subaru. Te necesito en la base en seguida.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Gohan, transformándose en Saiyaman.

-Aquí tienes, Gohan.-Dijo Bulma devolviéndole la Mother Box.

-Hasta luego.-Gohan se fue por un Boom Tube.

-Oye Vegeta, ¿quieres un traje como el de Gohan?

-Hazme uno y te aseguro que la Tierra lo pagará.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Nueva York, Edificio del Canal 6**_

April había recibido una llamada de su jefe, Burne Thompson, y se dirigía a su despacho.

-Jefe, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres?.-Dijo April.

La silla del jefe se giró y en ella había entada una mujer negra, rechoncha y con pelo rizado. Usaba gafas de sol.

-¡Hola, preciosa!-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Whoopi Goldberg? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ah! Venía porque quieren entrevistarme. Me senté aquí porque esta sala tiene muy buena vistas.

-¡APRIL!-Gritó Burne Thompson, que iba acompañado de su novia Tiffany, una mujer rubia y vestida elegantemente.-Quiero que vayas y te informes sobre el causante de esta nevada.

-Seguro que son esos asquerosos reptiles.-Dijo Tiffany.

-Las tortugas no harían algo así-Dijo April.-Pero les haré una visita a ver si saben algo.

-¡Ya estoy harta de esperar!-Dijo Whoopi Goldberg.-¿Me hacéis la entrevista o no? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Enseguida, señora Goldberg. ¿Dónde está ese estúpido de Vernon?

-Está escondido en un armario.-Dijo Irma, la secretaria de Burne.-Está asustado por el tema de la nevada. Piensa que es obra de algún monstruo.

-Pues sácalo de ahí. ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Gotham.**_

Conner se encontraba en la ciudad paseando a Krypto y hablando con su mejor amigo, Tim Drake, mejor conocido como Red Robin.

-Conner, te echamos de menos en el grupo.-Dijo Tim.-¿Es que ya te has olvidado de nosotros? ¿O es que necesitan a alguien que siempre meta la pata?

-Oye, yo no meto nunca la pata. Y no me he olvidado, Tim. Lo que pasa es que antes quiero aclararme las ideas. Necesito estar un tiempo alejado de los Titanes. Es eso.

-Cassie no tendrá nada que ver, ¿verdad?

-¿Te envía ella?

-No Conner. Pero se la ve devastada. ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

-Necesitamos darnos tiempo. Prefiero no seguir hablando de eso.

-De acuerdo. Cuando estés listo, vuelve con nosotros. Realmente todos te echamos de menos.

-¿Y por qué no te unes tú a nosotros? Háblalo con Subaru a ver que dice.

-No Conner, mi sitio está con lo Titanes. Sólo esperó que el loco de Damian no acabe en vuestro grupo.

-Tienes razón. Espero que mantenga a ese Robin lejos de esto. Aunque tenemos un trozo de gelatina se una al grupo.

En ese momento el comunicador sonó.

-SuperBoy, te necesito en la base. Es urgente.

-En seguida voy. Nos vemos Tim. Tengo algo urgente que hacer.

-Me gustaría ir contigo. Pero los Titanes también estamos investigando este extraño suceso.

Y así cada uno fue por su lado.

En el Santuario estaban esperando Subaru, el doctor Leonard Cooper, Sarudes, Shinji, Luffy y Tennosuke.

-Entonces el Capitán Frío no es el causante.-Dijo Subaru.

-No, Flash lo metió el otro día en la cárcel cuando él, el capitán Boomerang y el Mago del Tiempo quisieron matarlo.-Respondió el Doctor Cooper.-Lo mismo con Killer Frost. Firestorm me ha dicho que lleva meses en la cárcel. Y Thor me ha dicho que no parece obra de Ymir. ¿Y qué hay de Mr. Freeze?

-Batman y yo lo visitamos. Confesó que esto no era obra suya.

-¿Podría ser obra de Aokiji? ¿O de esa mujer pájaro que trabajaba para Mingo?-Dijo Luffy.

-Aokiji lo dudo, el fue almirante de la Marina, aunque, si hacemos caso a los rumores... ¿Y quien es esa mujer pájaro?-Preguntó Cooper.

-Una chica que trabajaba para Doflamingo y retenía a unos niños que eran usados como experimentos. Pero Torao me dijo que había muerto.

En ese momento, llegó el resto del equipo. Subaru les preguntó si habían enfrentado a algún enemigo que usara el poder del hielo.

-Yo conozco a Camus de Acuario y Hyoga me habló de Isaac de Kraken, pero ambos están fallecidos.

-Yo conocí a una villana llamada Berthier, pero fue purificada hace tiempo. He hablado con ella antes de venir. No ha vuelto a las andadas.

-Tampoco parece el estilo del Doctor Hell.

-Ni de ninguno de los robots de Wily, ya que está en la cárcel.

-Y por lo que me han dicho Superman y los Vengadores tampoco es obra de Blizzard.

-Aunque puede que se trate de algún digimon extraviado.

-Parece que nos estamos enfrentando a algo nuevo. ¡Ukiki!-Dijo Sarudes.-Aunque podría ser el...

-¡No me hables de ellos, Sarudes!

-Perdón Subaru...

 _ **#########**_

Alrededor del mundo, las temperaturas no dejaban de bajar. Y la gente ya no sabía que hacer. Incluso en paises donde la gente estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas pasaban frío.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Tokio, casa de Kakeru.**_

El joven estaba cuidando a la gata Luna. Le habia dado sobras para comer.

-Que frío hace fuera. Mira, quiero mostrarte algo.-Dijo mientras cogía el trozo del cometa.-Encontré un cometa a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo más curioso es que brilla con mucha intensidad y estaba frió como el hielo, y un cometa que acaba de impactar contra la Tierra, normalmente, esta caliente debido al roce de este con la atmósfera. Puede que esto confirme mi teoría de que la leyenda de la princesa Kaguya es real. ¿Pero que hago? Hablando con un gato. Si no me entiende nada de lo que le digo. Jejeje.-El joven casi pierde el conocimiento.-Vaya, ya me ha vuelto a pasar. No sé que me pasa últimamente, pero estoy agotadísimo. Y lo más raro es que me pasa desde que encontré esta piedra. No, solamente es casualidad.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Por fin lo encontré.-Dijo la mujer de hielo.-Ese fragmento de cometa es mio.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-Dijo Kakeru.-¡Tu eres la princesa Kaguya!

-¿Kaguya? Llámame como quieras, pero esto es mio.-Dijo mientras le cogía a la fuerza el fragmento.- Sabes me gusta ese nombre. Ahora me llamo Princesa Kaguya. ¡Jajajajaja! Con esto ya puedo congelar este planeta.

Dicho esto, del cometa salió una onda de energía que iba congelandolo todo a medida que avanzaba.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Region de Kalos.**_

-Perfecto. Ahí están los mocosos.-Dijo Meowth.

-Ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha nuestro plan.-Dijo James.

-Los vamos a dejar helados.-Dijo Jessie. En ese momento, la onda congelante les dio, convirtiéndoles en estatuas de hielo.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Dressrosa, Palacio Real.**_

En el había una mujer de pelo largo y negro con una flor, vestida de bailadora de flamenco. Estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana hasta que Doflamingo, monarca del país entró.

-Violet. ¿Hay rastro de Mugiwara o de Law? Deberían haber llegado ayer.

-No se preocupe, Joven Maestro.-Dijo Violet.-En cuanto los vea le avisaré.-Pero en realidad pensaba.-"Ojala se deshagan de ti y vuelva la paz a este país."

-De acuerdo. ¡Fufufufufu!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Violet, que vio como la onda congelante se acercaba a Dressrosa y congelaba el país totalmente.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Tlaxca**_

Dimentor estaba tomándose un helado y se había vestido con un traje de baño.

-¡Chibimentors! ¿Está lista la piscina?

-¡Sí! ¡Amo!

-¡Excelente! ¡Hora de divertirse!

Dimentor y los Chibimentors comenzaron a jugar con el agua. En ese momento, la ola congelante llegó a Tlaxca.

-¡Santa Madre de todo lo que está congelado!

Todo Tlaxca quedó congelada. Dimentor y sus esbirros quedaron congelados.

 _ **########**_

Por todo el mundo se repetía la escena, edificios, vehiculos y personas eran congeladas. Ni siquiera el Hombre de Acero pudo escapar a la congelación.

 _ **#######**_

La computadora del Santuario detectó el origen de la onda expansiva.

-Usagi, es terrible.-Era Luna, que había llamado a Usagi.-Una mujer de hielo ha congelado todo menos a mi y a un amigo mio. Ven a ayu...-La llamada se cortó.

-Luna, ¿Donde estás? ¡Luna!

-Es terrible. Hay que ir a Juuban y acabar con esa mujer.-Dijo Saiyaman.

El grupo, Cooper, Sarudes, Aki y Noal salieron de la base y vieron que todo estaba congelado. Suabru se fijó bien y vio a Batman, Krypto y al Capitán América, que habían venido a ver si el grupo necesitaba ayuda, convertidos en estatuas de hielo.

-¡KRYPTO!-Dijo SuperBoy con furia.

-Pobres. Debemos detener a esa mujer y devolverlos a su estado normal.-Dijo Hikari.

-No puedo contactar con Freeman.-Dijo Aki.-Y el Blue Earth esta hecho un cubito de hielo.

-Lo mismo me ocurre a mi. No puedo llamar al Doctor Light.

-Debemos darnos prisa y patearle el culo a esa mujer.-Dijo Luffy pensando en que sus nakamas habían sido congelados.

-Luffy tiene razón.-Dijo Subaru.-Vayamos al origen de la onda congelante.

-Aquí teneis las coordenadas. En las afueras de Tokyo.

-¡Vamos JPSA!

 _ **#######**_

En el piso de Kakeru, Kaguya se encontraba mirando el paisaje.

-¡Jajajajaja! Que hermosa vista. Otro planeta que forma parte de mi basta colección.-Dijo mientras se giraba hacia Kakeru y Luna.-¡Oh! Veo que al estar con esta astilla del cometa todo este tiempo, has creado un vínculo con él que te ha protegido de la congelación. Y la gata se ha salvado ya que la has protegido con tu cuerpo. Pero ese vínculo te matará, ya que esta astilla te absorberá toda tu energía hasta que no te quede ni gota y mueras. La única forma de salvarte es destruyéndome. Pero creo que sois los únicos en la Tierra que no habéis sido congelados. ¡Jajajajaja!-En ese momento, Kaguya notó que había alguien que había llegado al cometa.-¡Imposible! Todos deberían estar helados.-Dijo mientras se teletransportaba para volver al cometa. Kakeru estaba en muy mal estado ya que casi toda su energía estaba siendo drenada.

 _ **#######**_

El grupo había abierto un Boom Tube que les llevó al cometa.

-Esta es la fuente de la onda.-Dijo Subaru.-Sarudes. Ve a ver si hay supervivientes.

-A la orden.-Dijo Sarudes, mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad.

-Si lo destruimos, se acabará todo, ¿no?-Preguntó Seiya.

-Así es. Pero no puedo dejar que lo hagais. Llevo milenios esperando este momento.-Kaguya apareció ante ellos.

-Así que eres tú la causante de todo esto.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Exacto.

-Pues te castigaremos y te obligaremos a deshacer todo esto.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Tú?-Dijo Kaguya.-Eres parecida a la persona que me mandó al otro extremo del Universo.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Hace milenios, Kaguya llegó a la Tierra con la intención de congelarla y unirla a su colección de planetas congelados. Pero la Reina Serenity, madre de Sailor Moon, la desterró usando el cristal de Plata. La fuerte energía del cristal la mandó a la otra punta del Universo. A un planeta llamado Planeta Oscuro, hogar de un culto oscuro y el cual congeló nada más llegar. Luego decidió ir a intentar de nuevo congelar la Tierra.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Pienso congelar este planeta. Y nada me volverá a desterrar. ¡Snow Dancers! ¡Atacad!

Del cometa salieron varias mujeres de hielo que empezaron a atacar al grupo.

-Equipo, desplegaos.-Dijo Subaru.

Luffy derribó a varias Snow Dancers con el gatling gun. Wonder Woman y Seiya las destruían con puñetazos de gran fuerza. El Gran Saiyaman destruía Snow Dancers con bolas de energía y algún que otro ataque físico. MegaMan usaba su Mega Buster para desintegrarlas. SuperBoy usaba su visión de calor para deshacerlas. AngeWoMon usaba flecha del cielo para atacar. Blade se rodeó de energía y voló hacía las Snow Dancers desintegrandolas Tennosuke y los dos mechas del grupo fueron los primeros en caer. Los mechas, al ser enormes eran blancos fáciles y acabaron congelados. Y Tennosuke... Bueno, Tennosuke fue derrotado por su propia estupidez.

Kaguya se encargaba personalmente de Sailor Moon, la cual decidió atacar la primera.

-¡Moon Spiral Heart Attack!-El ataque dio directamente a Kaguya, pero no le hizo nada.

-¡Fufufufu! ¿Eso es todo?

-¡MOON CRISIS!-Usagi usó el Grial para convertirse en Super Sailor Moon.-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!-El ataque fue directo a Kaguya, que se puso a la defensiva. Con una mano desprendió un viento helado que frenó el ataque hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

-¡Jajajaja! Repito, ¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Kaguya, la cual golpeó a Usagi en la cara.-Serás la primera de tus amigos en morir.-Dijo dispuesta a matar a Usagi, cuando de repente.

-¡WORLD SHAKING!-El ataque empujó a Kaguya, la cual cayó al suelo.

-Ese ataque. ¡Uranus!-Eran las Sailor Senshi.-Pero, ¿cómo habéis escapado de la congelación?

-Eso es fácil de explicar.-Dijo Pluto.

 _ **Flashback.**_

En el templo Hikawa, las sailors se habían reunido para discutir sobre lo que Rei vió en el fuego sagrado.

-¿Dices que viste a una mujer?-Dijo Makoto.

-Así es. Una mujer que parecía hecha de hielo.

-Mi espejo me mostró lo mismo.-Dijo Michiru.

-Debemos prepararnos para esta nueva crisis.-Dijo Haruka.-Sailor Brunhild. ¿Nos ayudarás?

-No. Mi misión en esta era está finalizada. Debo regresar al Siglo XXX. Lo que ocurra en esta era es cosa vuestra.

Sailor Brunhild iba a regresar al futuro, cuando de repente, la onda congelante empezó a actuar.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-Dijo Minako.

-Es una onda expansiva que congela todo lo que toca.-Dijo Ami mientras tecleaba su mini-ordenador.

Justo cuando la onda iba a congelarlas, el bebe Hotaru, que había venido con Setsuna, usó sus poderes de Sailor Saturn para proteger a sus compañeras de la onda mediante una barrera.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Rei.

-La pequeña Hotaru nos ha salvado con sus poderes. Esto quiere decir que pronto renacerá como guerrera.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Vayamos a por esa mujer.-Dijo Haruka.

-Os deseo suerte.-Dijo Sailor Brunhild mientras regresaba al futuro.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

-Más molestias. Pero no importa, pronto os destruiré y uniré este planeta a mi colección.

Más Snow Dancers aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a los héroes.

-Menudo fastidio. ¿Esto no se va a acabar nunca?-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Chicas.-Dijo Usagi.-Ayudadnos.

-No es asunto nuestro lo que le ocurra a esta gente.-Dijo Uranus.-Además, no nos fiamos de gente que viene de más allá del Sistema Solar.-Dijo refiriéndose a Blade, SuperBoy y Saiyaman.

-Vaya, por lo que veo, para ti es más importante odiar a los demás que proteger la Tierra.-Dijo Blade, enfadando a Uranus.

-¿Peleáis entre vosotros? Mejor, más fácil me lo ponéis.-Dijo Kaguya.

Kaguya ha congelado toda la Tierra y nuestros héroes y las marineras guerreras son la única esperanza. Pero, ¿podrán superar sus diferencias y trabajar en equipo para salvar a la Tierra y a Kakeru? ¿O será Kaguya la que gane esta batalla?

 _ **Continuará...**_

Nota: Aquí termina el capítulo 7 de este fic. En el próximo veremos como nuestros héroes hacen a un lado sus diferencias y luchan en equipo contra Kaguya. Y también veremos la primera aparición de Tismona en este fic. ¡No os lo perdais!

Y ahora a responder los creviews:

- **Golden Belly:** No. El Lord Quimecha que apareció en el capítulo anterior es una versión de este Universo. También aparecerán Viznil, sus esbirros y los generales. Y gracias por el OC. E otro Digimon, pero sabes qué me has dado una idea que revelaré al final.

- **BRANDON369:** Sí. Me base en Kaguya de Naruto para crear a Dramoir. Dramoir iba a ser la villana principal de un fic que he descartado. Así que la he sacado aquí. También me basé en el Makaiju de Sailor Moon.

 **-Anonimo conocido:** No solamente habéis creado una legión de Sailors. También habéis creado un ejército de digimons. XD Y sí, Dramoir volverá a aparecer pronto.

- **Lady Ashura:** Sí. Ambas son villanas increíbles. Y puede que hagan equipo pronto. Y es probable que Dramoir también aparezca en Centinelas.

- **baraka108:** Gracias. Y Subaru entrenará con otro maestro estricto. Ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo.

- **carlos13:** La raza de Subaru tiene la característica de aprender cosas más rápido que otras razas.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amigo. Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado.

Y ahora la idea.

 **Es una petición. Ya que muchos han creado OCs digimon, os pediré un OC digimon para una saga que será exclusiva de este fic. Se titulará "El Alzar de los Nuevos Amos Oscuros". Los villanos serán OCS mios que se llamarán SlitherHebiMon, TerrorMon, JunkDraMon, y TeddyMon. Los OCs que me mandeis serán miembros de este ejército. Teneis hasta el día 24 de este mes.**

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	8. Bajo cero (II)

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru, DarkBat, Dokugas, el Gran Jefe Dirt, Mammogosu y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Anata y Niox son creación de PD**_

 _ **El Etéreo Lector es el creador de Leonard Cooper.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor. ¿O Ultimate Dimentor es de Dimentor?**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers Super:**_

Kaguya recuperó la astilla del cometa que necesitaba para poder congelar el planeta. Y consigue hacerlo, pero la JPSA logró salvarse y ahora se enfrenta a la villana para salvar al planeta y al Universo de la congelción total.

¿Podrán salvar la Tierra? ¿Kaguya se saldrá con la suya?

Las respuestas a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 7:Bajo cero. Segunda parte.**_

El grupo y las marineras guerreras se habían dividido en grupos para hacer frente a las Snow Dancers. Subru y Sailor Mercury luchaban mientras ambos analizaban al enemigo. Sailor Jupiter y Seiya detrozaban a lo enemigos con fuerza física y sus ataque especiales.

-¡Pegasus RyuSeiKen!

-¡Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!

Superboy derretía a las Snow Dancers con su visión de calor, pero no se dio cuenta de que una iba a atacarlo por la espalda.

-¡Crescent Beam!-Venus salvó a Conner y en seguida se puso al lado del chico.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.-Dijo Conner. Estas palabras eran como música celestial para Venus, que se puso roja como un tomate.

-"Que afortunada soy."-Pensaba Minako.-"Este no se me escapa. ¡Eso os lo aseguro!"

-¿Hola? ¿estás bien?-Decía Conner. De repente una Snow Dancer apareció y Venus reaccionó a tiempo.

-¡Venus Love Me Chain!-Con una cadena, destruyó a la atacante, dejando a SuperBoy con cara de asombro.-¡No dejaré que nadie estropée mi cita!

-¿Cita?-Dijo SuperBoy.

Por otro lado, Luffy y Neptune estaban luchando en equipo.

-¡Shishishi! ¡Esa chica rubia me recuerda a Hancock!-Dijo mientras usaba el Jet Twin Pistol.

-Concéntrate chico, el enemigo parece no ceder.-Dijo Neptune.- ¡Deep Submerge!-Con una esfera azul marina, destruyó a más monstruos.

-¡Eres fuerte! ¡Únete a mi banda, Sailor Atúne!

-¡No! ¡Y es Neptune!

Saiyaman y Pluto destruian a más Snow Dancers con sus ataques de energía. Chibi Moon intentó atacar a una, pero el taque no le hizo nada, y cuando la Snow Dancer iba a responderle con un ataque, MegaMan la destruyó con un disparo cargado al máximo de su MegaBuster. AngeWoMon salvó a Mars de Snow dancers que la habían rodeado. Y Blade y Uranus peleaban contra Snow Dancers y entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces? No necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo Uranus.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que te esté ayudando? Yo lo hago por la Tierra y por aquellos que creen en mí.

-D-Boy, no os peleis entre vosotros, por favor.-Dijo Aki que estaba escondida.

-La chica tiene razón Uranus.-Dijo Neptune.-Trabajemos en equipo y luego ya hablaremos.

-Por que me lo dices tú. Ya me encargaré de ti, alien.

-En realidad soy de la Tierra.

Sailor Moon estaba atacando a Kaguya, pero ninguno de sus ataques le hacía daño. Con un movimiento de su mano, levantó una fuerte ventisca que tiró a Usagi al suelo.

-Muere.-Kaguya iba dispuesta a darle un golpe mortal cuando un ataque de energía de MegaMan la frenó.-Molestias, no veis que ni aunque seais mil no podreis conmigo.

-No importa. Lucharé por un mundo pacífico, aunque me cueste la vida.-Dijo MegaMan.

-¡No!-Dijo Usagi.-Yo no quiero un mundo en el que mis amigos mueren para que la paz dure.

-Tránquila, eso no pasará.-Dijo Conner, que apareció junto a Venus.-Mientras este aquí, no pasará eso. "Vaya, eso ha sonado muy cool. Que pena que el mundo este congelado y no lo haya oído nadie".

-"Vaya, que cool"-Pensó Venus. Luego el resto del grupo y de las marineras llegaron y se pusieron frente a Kaguya.

-Ya hemos localizado el origen de su poder.-Dijo Mercury.-Es el cometa. Si no lo destruimos, el planeta seguirá helado y las Snow Dancers no dejarán de aparecer.

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?-Dijo AngeWoMon.

-Usaré el Cristal de Plata.-Dijo Usagi.

-Pero eso acabará con tu vida.-Dijo Mars.

-Eso da igual. Mientras todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Seguro que hay otra manera.-Dijo MegaMan.-Ademas, a mi tampoco me gusta vivir en un mundo en el que mis amigos sacrifican sus vidas para el bien de los demás.

-Daremos nuestras energías a Sailor Moon.-Dijo Venus.

En ese momento, las guerreros hicieron un círculo alrededor de Usagi, quien alzó el cristal de plata. Entonces una gran cantidad de energia se acumuló en el cristal.

-"¿Qué poder tan inmenso?"-Pensó Gohan.-"Con eso podrían contra enemigos como Freezer o Cooler."

-No dejaré que me destruyais. He esperado mucho este momento. No dejaré que os salgais con la vuestra.-Dijo Kaguya, quien mandó a más Snow Dancers para atacarlas. Entonces, la Justice Power Society of Avengers decidieron protegerlas para que su ataque saliera bien.

-¡SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!-Un gran haz de luz salió disparado hacia Kaguya. Ésta ordenó a las Snow Dancers que hicieran de escudo, pero la energía las destruyó y golpeó a la princesa de las nieves.

-¡No! ¡No he esperado más de mil años para ser destruida! ¡Este planeta debía ser miAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-Kaguya acabó desintegrada junto con el cometa. Y el hielo que cubría la Tierra deapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Palacio de Dende.**_

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Gohan.-Dijo Dende.-Si hubiesemos sabido que había gente tan poderosa, hubiesemos podido tener un resultado diferente en la batalla contra Cell.-Dijo refiriendose a las muerte de Goku y A-16.

-Es probable.-Dijo Popo.-Pero recuerda que en aquel momento no sólo estaba la amenaza de Cell.

-Es verdad...

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Kalos.**_

-Vaya, Jessie ha dicho helados y ha pasado.-Dijo James.

-Sí, y eso me da mucho miedo.-Dijo Jessie abrazando a sus compañeros.

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo Meowth.-Dí Pikachu a ver si aparece.

-Por probarlo... ¡Pikachu!

-Míralo, ahí está.-Dijo James.

-Buen trabajo Jessie.

-¡De nada!

-Pikachu, usa Rayo.

-¡EL MOCOSO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno pide.-Dijo Jessie.

-Y también con lo que uno decide.-Dijo James.

-Será una suerte si el Jefe no nos despide.

-¡EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO!

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Tlaxca**_

Dimentor se descongeló como el resto del mundo.

-¡Argh! ¡Quiero venganza! ¡Me voy a... ¡ACHÍS! Me voy a la cama. Chibimentors, preparadme un rico caldito. Hoy Dimentor necesita mimos.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **De vuelta con el grupo.**_

-Al fin vuelve todo a la normalidad.-Dijo Luffy.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-Le dijo Uranus a Blade.-Pero si le haces algo a la princesa, te las verás conmigo.

-No te resultará tan fácil.-Dijo Blade.

-¡Usagi!-Era Luna, que había ido a buscar a Usagi para pedirle un favor.

-¡UN GATO QUE HABLA!-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Trabajas con un gato que habla y aún te sorprendes?-Dijo Saiyaman.-Eres un caso muy raro, Luffy.

-Usagi necesito que vengas conmigo. Tengo una cosa que pedirte en privado.

Así, Sailor Moon y Luna fueron al piso de Kakeru, el cual estaba recuperandose.

-Podías hacer que acceda a mi forma humana solamente un momento.-Dijo Luna.-Me gustaría devolverle el favor a este chico.

-De acuerdo.-Usagi usó el cristal para transformar a Luna en humana. Cuando Kakeru despertó y la vio se asombró.

-Tú si que eres Kaguya y no ese demonio.-Dijo Kakeru.

-Dime Kakeru.-Dijo Luna.-¿Hay algo que desees?

-Sí, volar por el espacio contigo.

-Eso está hecho.-Luna cogió a Kakeru y comenzaron a volar, dando una vuelta la Tierra.

Desde el Anillo Orbital, Himeko estaba desarmando los últimos cañones de ion, cuando vio a la pareja volando.

-¿Eh? ¿A ver si Kakeru va a tener razón y Kaguya existe relmente?

-Sabes, he vivido mucho.-Dijo O'Toole.-Y he aprendido que si deseas algo con fuerza, puede llegar a cumplirse.

Luego vieron al trio terrible del Team Rocket volar por los cielos, dejándolos atónitos.

 _ **#######**_

El grupo, menos Usagi, MegaMan, Shinji, Kouji, Saiyaman y Hikari que se quedaron en Tokio, volvieron a Happy Harbour. D-Boy, Aki y Noal decidieron volver a la base de los Space Knights. SuperBoy se reunió de nuevo con Krypto, que lo recibió con alegría. Batman y Capitán América estaban perfectamente.

-Me alegra ver que estais bien.-Dijo Batman.

-Gracias Batman. Lo mismo digo.

-Y yo que venía a ayudaros. Y veo que no ha hecho falta.-Dijo el Capitán América mirando al grupo.-Veo que sois un buen grupo.

-Sí. ¿Podrías unirte si quieres?-Dijo Subaru.-Me han dicho que eres un líder excelente. No como yo...

-No, lo siento. Los Vengadores me necesitan.

-De acuerdo.

-Disculpadme, tengo un asunto que atender.-Dijo SuperBoy, que se fue volando.

-Que envidia. A mi me encantaría volar sin tener que recurrir a "eso".-Dijo Luffy.

-Luffy, ¿te llevo de vuelta con tus nakamas?-Dijo Saiyaman.

-No, creo que están bien. Me quedaré aquí a descansar y comer.

-¿Estás bien, señor Cooper? Te veo muy callado.

-Sí, estoy bien, Subaru. Ahora debo volver a casa. Debo averiguar si todo esta bien.

 _ **#######**_

SuperBoy se había dirigido a la Torre de los Titanes para ver que sus camaradas y en especial, Cassie y Tim estaban bien. Pero los observó desde el cielo. Aún no tenía el valor para presentarse delante de Cassie y pedirle perdón. Luego decidió volver a Happy Harbour para recoger a Krypto y volver los dos a Smallville. Pero su presencia no pasó desapercibida, Red Robin vio alejarse a Conner.

-"Ojalá algún día vuelvas y te animes a arreglar las cosas con Cassie. Te estaré esperando, amigo."

 _ **#######**_

Una semana después, en el Aeropuerto de Tokio, Kakeru fue a esperar a Himeko. Los dos se reunieron y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-Himeko, ¿estás bien? ¿no has tenido problemas con los radams?

-Kakeru, tranquilo. Curiosamente han estado muy tranquilo los invasores. Además, el Sargento O'Toole de las Fuerzas espaciales europeas y su escuadron han estado ahí para protegerme.

-Me legro de que hayas vuelto más pronto de lo previsto.

-Si, y además tengo que darte una buena noticia. Estamos esperando un niño.

Al oír eso, Kakeru empezó a dar saltos de alegría, asustando a algunos viajeros y azafatas. De lejos, Luna y Usagi estaban viendo la escena.

-¿Estas seguro de dejarlo marchar, Luna?-Dijo Usagi

-Si, él tiene a Himeko y yo tengo que aguantar al tonto de Artemis. "Espero que seais felices Kakeru."

 _ **En casa de Minako.**_

-La próxima vez que haya peligro, me encargaré del problema yo sola. Así Subaru cambiará a Usagi por mí, ailor Venus, la marinera del Amor. Y así podré estar cerca de SuperBoy. ¡Jiiiiiiijijijijijiji!

-¡Se ha vuelto loca!-Dijo Artemis asustado.

 _ **#######**_

Piccolo se encontraba delante de la barrera. Ni siquiera el más fuerte de sus ataques pudo derribarla.

-No me va a quedar más remedio que ir a pedir ayuda a Gohan y a sus nuevos amigos.-Dijo mientras ponía rumbo a la base de la JPSA.

Mientras tanto, un ser robótico conocido como Megatron entró en un viejo castillo de Transilvania, en Rumania.

-Aquí es... Noto una energía oscura impresionante.

Megatron destruyó con su cañón una enorme piedra en la que había una inscripción. De la piedra surgió una figura femenina con aspecto siniestro.

-¿Eres tú el que me ha despertado?

-¡Así es! Arrodíllate ante tu Amo Megatron.

-¿Amo? ¿Tú? ¡Kyaahahahahaha! ¡Qué bueno!

-¡No te burles de mí!

Megatron disparó a Tismona, pero ésta detuvo la energía del disparo con su mano y la destruyó.

-Patético...

Tismona desapareció, dejando a Megatron confuso. La vampiro reapareció y golpeó con fuerza al líder decepticon. Megatron salió disparado del castillo.

-Sigue vivo.-Dijo Tismona.-Aún estoy débil. Debo prepararme si quiero que el Amo vuelva con nosotros...

 _ **#######**_

Los villanos Carnage, Joker, Poison Ivy, Rhino, Killer Frost, DeadShot, Mysterio, Killer Croc, Crimson Dynamo, Capitán Boomerang y Harley Quinn estaban reunidos en una zona oscura. Ante ellos había un ser que parecía un hombre con cuerpo de águila.

-Bien, bien, Pajarito Raro.-Dijo el Joker.-¿Para qué nos has reunido? Estaba llevando risas a un hospital. Y me fastidia mucho que me molesten en mitad de un espectáculo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES PAJARITO RARO, PAYASO! ¡Soy Niox!

-¡Y tú no llames payaso al señor J, tipo salido de un videoclip de Lady Gaga!

Harley Quinn atacó con su maza a Niox. Pero el arma se rompió al entrar en contacto con Niox.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Ju! ¡Estúpida mortal! ¿Acaso creias que ibas a dañar a un ser celeste con ese juguete?

-Genial... Otro ser divino como Neron.

-¡YO NO SOY COMO NERON! ¡Yo vengo de una región sagrada situada en otra dimensión! Una dimensión que me encantaría dominar.

-¿Y para qué quiere nuestra ayuda un ser como tú?-Preguntó Mysterio.

-No conozco muy bien vuestro mundo. Así que me vendrá bien la ayuda de seres malvados como vosotros. Y si me ayudais, sereis bien recompensados. ¡Encontrad a esta persona! ¡Y traédmela viva! ¡Él tiene algo que necesito!

-¿A qué esperamos?-Gritó el Joker.-¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Los villanos abandonaron el lugar. Entonces Niox escupió un huevo y de él salió un monstruo. Era un Mastodonte antropomórfico que llevaba una armadura y en el pecho tenía un láser.

-¡Lo primero que hay que hacer nada más levantarse es lavarse los dientes!

-¡Mammogosu! Tú serás mi plan B. Tu misión es matarlo y traerme eso.

-¡Sí, amo Niox! ¡Siempre hay que respetar a los mayores!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Odaiba**_

Hikari y TailMon se encontraban dando un paseo. Tras el incidente con Kaguya, Subaru decidió que el grupo debía descansar.

La chica decidió pasear por la orilla del mar. Allí vio algo. Un chico malherido e inconsciente tumbado en la orilla.

-¡Mira TailMon! ¡Allí hay un chico malherido!

Las dos chicas fueron a ayudar al chico, el cual comenzó a recuperarse.

-¿Dónde... estoy?

-En Odaiba. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy algo malherido y me duele mucho la cabeza, pero saldré de esta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No puedo recordar mucho... Pero mi nombre lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me llamo Anata. También recuerdo que debo proteger algo. Pero no sé el qué...

Anata se levantó. Y del bolsillo de su chaqueta cayó una piedra con un dibujo raro. El dibujo era similar al emblema de l Luz de Hikari, pero habían alas dibujadas.

-Este dibujo... ¡Se parece a tu emblema, Hikari!

-Es verdad.

Hikari cogió la piedra y esta comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

De repente, en la cabeza de Anata comenzaron a salir imágenes. Vio como una chica parecida a Hikari le daba a Anata una piedra. Y le dio la misión de protegerla de Niox.

-Niox...

-¿Quién es Niox?-Preguntó Hikari.

-No lo sé. Pero ese tal Niox no debe obtener esta piedra.

Anata le quitó la piedra a Hikari. Ambos ignoraban que dos personas les habían visto.

-¡Ohooo! ¿Has visto eso, amigo?

-¡Sí, Kyohoooo! Ese pedrusco parece importante y contiene un poder increíble. ¡Vamos robarselo y se lo llevaremos al gran jefe Dirt!

Los dos individuos salieron de su escondite y atacaron a Anata. Luego, cogieron la piedra el chico.

-¡Ohoooo! ¡Esto me lo llevo!-Dijo un hombre obeso que tenía una calavera dibujada en la barriga.

-¡Kyooohooo! ¡Estará mejor en las manos del Gran Jefe Dirt! ¡Él sabrá usarla!-Dijo un hombre que usaba un disfraz de murciélago.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?

-¡Cubriremos el mundo con polución!

-¡Y disfrutaremos con su destrucción!

-¡Ohooo! ¡Dokugas!

-¡Kyohoooo! ¡DarkBat!

-¡Y junto al Gran Jefe Dirt formamos la Banda KuroHone!

-¿Banda KuroHone?

-¿No nos conoces? ¡Debes leer periódicos, niña! ¡Somos mundialmente famosos!

-¡Dadme mi piedra! ¡No puedo permitir que caiga en malas manos!

-¿Malas manos? ¡Calla niño! ¡No hay mejores manos que las del Gran Jefe Dirt!

DarkBat atacó con ondas sonoras a Anata y lo lanzó al agua.

-¡Vamos TailMon!

-¡Sí! ¡TailMon evoluciona en AngeWoMon!

-¡Vaya! ¡El gato se ha convertido en una tia buena!

-¡Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!

-¿Qué pasa Dokugas?

-¡Esa es... ANGEWOMON DE LA JPSA!

-¿JPSA?

-¿No lees los periódicos, DarkBat? ¡La JPSA fue quien detuvo a los Radams y venció a HYDRA y a esa mujer planta!

-¿Me vais a dar la piedra?

-¡De eso nada! ¡Shocking Wave!

DarkBat atacó a AngeWoMon, pero el ángel esquivó el ataque.

-¿Qué haces, DarkBat? ¡Nosotros no podemos con la JPSA!

-Piensalo Dokugas. Solamente es un miembro de la JPSA. Y encima mujer. Si nos las cargamos, seremos realmente famosos.

-Pues... ¡Tienes razón! ¡Eraser Smell!

Dokugas liberó una nube de gas tóxico hacia AngeWoMon. El ángel se vio atrapada en la nube tóxica.

-¡Vamos a lograrlo! ¡Vamos a ser famosos!-Gritó DarkBat.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Dirty se va a alegrar mucho!

-¡Tempesta Alada!

Un gran remolino disipó la nube de gas, liberando así a AngeWoMon.

-¡Hikari!

Miyako, Takeru y Daisuke venían corriendo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que salvar a Anata que se ha caído al agua!

-No te preocupes. SubmariMon ya se encarga de él.

-¡MONSTRUOS!-Gritaron DarkBat y Dokugas asustados, ya que habían sido rodeados por FlaDraMon, AngeMon y HalseMon.

-¡Devolved esa piedra!-Dijó AngeWoMon mientras amenazaba con una flecha.

-¡Toma!-DarkBat le tiró la piedra a Hikari y emprendió la huida junto a su compañero Dokugas.

SubmariMon sacó a Anata del agua. Hikari fue corriendo a ver como estaba el chico. Esto hizo que Daisuke se pusiera furioso y celoso.

-Esta bien. Solamente ha perdido el conocimiento. Lo llevaré al Santuario Secreto.-Dijo Hikari.- Le explicaré todo lo que ha pasado a Subaru y a los demás.

-Vale. En un principio veniamos para ir al Mundo Digital y seguir derribando Torres Oscuras. Pero podremos apañarnos sin ti.

Los Niños Elegidos se fueron al Colegio. Hikari iba a abrir un Tubo Boom, pero se vio rodeada por los villanos que Niox reclutó.

-¡Lo siento niña! Pero ese chaval se viene con nosotros.

-Ya sé. Habéis visto la Piedra y os la quereis llevar.-Dijo TailMon.

-No es eso. A nosotros nos manda Niox.

-¡Niox!-Gritó Anata.

-Hikari. Lo mejor será llamar a los demás.

-Sí.-Hikari uso su comunicador, pero el Joker liberó un gas somnífero.

-¡No llamarás a nadie chica! Os vais a venir con nosotros.

Anata, Hikari y TailMon perdieron el conocimiento. Pero la señal de emergencia llegó a sus compañeros.

-Parece ser que Hikari necesita ayuda. ¡JPSA, vayamos a Odaiba!

La JPSA apareció en Odaiba, pero los villanos ya se habían llevado a Anata, Hikari y a TailMon.

-Llegamos tarde...

-Pero no perdais la esperanza.-Dijo Subaru.-En vuestros comunicadores he puesto localizadores.

-Aquí está el localizador de Hikari.-Dijo MegaMan.

-¡NO! ¡Y AHORA QUÉ!

-Lo mejor será dividirse.-Dijo Saiyaman.-Así nos será más fácil encontrarla. Si alguien ve algo raro que no dude en decirselo a los demás.

-¡Sí!

Y así, la JPSA se dividió para encontrar a sus compañeras TailMon y Hikari.

¿Podrán rescatarlas a ellas y a Anata de las garras de Niox? ¿Para qué querrá Niox esa piedra? ¿Y por qué el dibujo de la piedra se parece al emblema de la Luz?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Perdón por el retraso. Pero tuve problemas. Así que atrasaré lo de los OC digimons hasta el jueves de esta semana. Y pronto subiré el final de "Resistencia".

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** OC recibido. Está todo bien.

- **Doffy:** Han ganado. Y ese FlamingoMon. Me gusta, seguro que será rival de Luffy. XD.

- **Fan Number Uan:** Gracias. Y tu OC es perfecto.

- **Loser93:** Me alegra verte de vuelta.

- **El Etéreo Lector:** A mí tambien me esta gustando escribir esta historia. El poder incluir personajes originales hace que la historia sea divertida a la hora de escribirla.

- **Tease The Trebol:** No. Pero han aparecido un montón de OCs después de la batalla contra Kaguya.

- **BRANDON369:** El Rey Perruno es la mayor autoridad de ese mundo. Su historia se explica en "Parallel Works".

- **Golden Belly:** XD. Cuando los reciba todos los sumaré y te daré la cifra total. XD.

- **Super Kami Guru:** Ya me imaginé que eras tú. Conociendo tus gustos. XD.

- **Shining Phoenix:** Tismona es de este Universo. Y Dimentor ha pasado de congelado a resfriado el pobre. Pero pronto será importante en una saga.

- **Lady Ashura:** Me gusta la nueva habilidad. Y pronto la pondré en uso.

- **carlos13:** De hecho, si hay una raza así. Y viven en un planeta cercano al de Subaru. Por suerte, no llegaron a esarrollar el viaje espacial.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	9. El terrible poder de Mammogosu

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru, DarkBat, Dokugas, el Gran Jefe Dirt, Mammogosu, Lucinda, Park, Price, Fiesta Party, Mochi Mochiron, Bola de Billar VI, Oscar Days, Captor, Komadori (no confundir con Kumadori), SlitherHebiMon, TerrorMon, JunkDraMon, TeddyMon y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Anata y Niox son creación de PD**_

 _ **El Etéreo Lector es el creador del Barón Destro.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Loser93 es el creador de Jacob Cass.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers Super:**_

Kaguya fue derrotada y la Tierra se salvó de la congelación total.

Más tarde, Hikari y TailMon conocieron a un chico amnésico llamado Anata, que tenía la misión de proteger una piedra en la que había dibujada el emblema de la Luz. Pero fueron atacados por DarkBat y Dokugas de la Banda KuroHone y más tarde capturados por los villanos reclutados por Niox

¿Podrá la JPSA salvar a Hikari, a TailMon y a Anata de las garras de Niox? ¿Se curará Dimentor de su resfriado? ¿Y Tismona resucitará a su Amo?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 9: El terrible poder de Mammogosu.**_

Retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo.

DarkBat y Dokugas, que huyeron de forma cobare al verse rodeados por los digimons de Daisuke y los demás, fueron a ver a su Gran Jefe Dirt.

-¡GRAN JEFE DIRT!

-¡Hermanito Dirty!

Dirt golpeó en la cara a Dokugas. Éste cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-¡No vuelvas a gritar en público que yo soy tu hermano!-Dirt era un hombre gordo como su hermano. Pero él tenía una larga melena morada y blanca. Y su cara recordaba a la de una mofeta.-Me das vergüenza... ¡Yo soy un villano temible! Imáginate si se enteran de que somos hermanos. ¡Qué horror! Mi reputación por los suelos. ¿Por qué yo? Mirad a villanos como Doflamingo. Él seguramente no tiene hermanos estúpidos que le arruinen su reputación...

-¡Gran Jefe Dirt! ¡Es terrible!

-¿Qué ocurre DarkBat?

-¡Monstruos!

-¿Monstruos? ¿De qué hablas?

-Monstruos. Como los que aparecieron hace 3 años. Nos atacaron cuando intentamos robarle una piedra misteriosa a un chico.

-Y también estaba un miembro de la JPSA, herma... ¡Argh!

-¡Qué no me llames así! Llevadme a ese lugar, chicos. Enseñadme esa piedra de la que me hablais.

-Sí.

La Banda KuroHone fue al lugar donde lucharon contra los Niños Elegidos. Al ver que había más gente se escondieron.

-Mirad, el Joker, Mysterio y otros villanos de América.

-Pero Crimson Dynmo es de...

-¡No me dirigas la palabra Dokugas!-Dijo mientras volvía a abofetear a su hermano.-Vaya. Parece que ellos sí han logrado vencer a esos niños. Me dais vergüenza. Mira que ser derrotados por dos crios y un gatito. Vamos a seguirlos. Mientras tanto, pensaré en una forma de robarles la piedra a esos criminales patéticos.

Discretamente, la bana KuroHone siguió a los criminales que Niox reclutó.

 **Momento Actual.**

Hikari, TailMon y Anata despertaron. Los tres estaban atados con lianas. Hikari intentó evolucionar a TailMon, pero no tenía el dispositivo.

-¿Buscabas esto, chica?-Dijo Poison Ivy.-No suelo atacar a amantes de los animales. Lo siento. Pero lo hago por trabajo. Sólo espero que Selina no se entere que he capturado a un gato y lo he atado.

-¿Ya estás despierto, Anata?-Niox apareció acompañado por los criminales que reclutó.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Ya veo... Mi ataque al Palacio de los Ángeles te dejó con amnesia. Deja que te muestre lo que ocurrió.

Niox generó oscuridad. Y en ésta podían verse imágenes.

-¡He traído palomitas!-Gritó Harley Quinn.

-Bien pensado.

La imagen mostró la dimensión de la que procedían Anata y Niox. Era un lugar similar a Skypeia con edificios que recordaban la Grecia Clásica.

-Esta es la Dimensión E. Hogar de seres llamados ángeles.

-¿Cómo ese Zauriel de la Liga?

-No. Son una raza derivada de la de Zauriel. Estos ángeles se encargan de mantener el orden del Universo. Y lo mantienen gracias a 9 piedras que representan ciertas caracteristicas. Estas son Coraje, Amistad, Conocimiento, Amor, Inocencia, Sinceridad, Esperanza, Luz y Amabilidad.

-"¿Eh? ¡Cómo los emblemas! ¿Qué relación habrá entre nuestros emblemas y esas piedras?"-Pensó Hikari.

-Ya... Comienzo a recordar...-Dijo Anata.-¡Niox! ¡Tú manipulaste a Park, el guardián de la Piedra para que robara las otras 8 y provocara el caos por nuestro mundo! ¡Y también engañaste al Gran Ángel Price!

-La culpa no es mia si esos dos son ingénuos. ¡Y ahora que tengo las 9 piedras convertiré la Dimensión E en un paraiso de oscuridad! ¡Y pronto lo mismo haré con este mundo!

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es ese olor?-Dijo Mysterio.

-No he sido yo esta vez. ¡Bahahahaha!

Una pared estalló y por ella entraron los miembros de la Banda KuroHone.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?

-Yo soy el Gran Jefe Dirt. Y he venido a llevarme esa piedra misteriosa. ¡Dokugas!

-¡Eraser Smell!

Dokugas liberó una nube de gas tóxico, pero Niox la disipó con sus alas.

-¡Poison Ivy! ¡Acaba con ellos!

-¡YA LO HAGO YO!

Carnage saltó sobre Dirt, pero DarkBat atacó a Carnage con ondas de sonido. Carnage cayó al suelo mientras sufría. El Joker atacó a DarkBat con un bastón.

-¡Oye copia barata de Batsy! Ese disfraz tuyo me ha dejado de muy mal humor! Así que me calmaré destrozandote la cabeza.

-¡Dokugas! ¡Ataque combinado!

Dokugas liberó gas venenoso mientras su hermano liberaba un olor insoportable. Los villanos quedaron paralizados del asco.

-¡Esto si que es un truco sucio! ¡Bahaaargh!

La Banda KuroHone robó las piedras y escapó. Hikari, TailMon y Anata consiguieron librarse de las lianas y también escaparon.

-¡Tras ellos!-Gritó Niox.

-¡No escapareis!-Crimson Dynamo disparó misiles contra Hikari.

Una gran explosión sacudió la zona.

 _ **########**_

Por todo Odaiba, la JPSA buscaba cualquier pista que les llevara al lugar donde estaba Hikari. La explosión que provocó Dynamo con sus misiles se vio por toda la ciudad. La JPSA sospechó que Hikari no estaría lejos del lugar.

-¡Siento haberlos matado, Niox!

-No importa, Crimson Dynamo. Ya no los necesito. Aunque me hubiera gustado saber quien era esa chica que se parecía tanto a Lucinda...

El humo de la explosión se disipó. Anata protegió a Hikari y a TailMon con una barrera de luz.

-Increíble...

-Permiteme que me presente como es debido. Mi nombre es Anata, aprendiz del Ángel Lucinda, guardiana de la Luz.

Unas alas aparecieron tras Anata, y el chico disparó un rayo contra Niox y los villanos.

-¿Has visto eso, Dokugas?

-Sí... ¡Ese chico es peligroso!

-Ahora sé como os pudo derrotar un chico como ese...-Dijo Dirt.

-¡Acabad con ellos!-Gritó Niox. Los villanos se prepararon para atacar, pero la JPSA llegó justo a tiempo.

-La JPSA ha venido... Tenía ganas de jugar con ellos.-Dijo el Joker.

-Lo que haré será cerraros a ti y a tus amigos en celdas y asegurarme de que no salgais nunca.-Dijo Subaru.

-¡Nadie encierra al Rhino!-Dijo mientras iba a embestir a Subaru. El chico y Sarudes se asustaron al ver a la mole ir hacia ellos, pero SuperBoy lo paró y le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó a estamparse contra un edificio, dejandolo K.O.

-¡BurgerBoy! ¡Cuanto tiempo!-Dijo el Joker.

-Cállate payaso.

-Que modales. ¡Bwahahaha!-En ese momento recibe una patada de Subaru.

-¡Nadie hace daño a mi pudding!-Dijo Harley Quinn, que iba armada con un puño extensible. El puño golpeó en la cabeza de SuperBoy, pero salió rebotado y volvió rebotado hacia Harley, dejandola noqueada. Tennosuke se acercó a ella.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-¿Señor J? ¿Eres tú?

Tennosuke sacó un plato de sopa ardiente y se lo arrojó a Harley en toda la cara. Esto hizo que el Joker empezara a reir.

Carnage se enfrentaba a Saiyaman que le atacaba con sus brazos convertidos en hachas.

-¿De qué se supone que estás hecho tú?

-¡DE SANGRE!- Carnage le dio un golpe, pero Saiyaman lo esquivó y le dejó K.O con un puñetazo en el estómago.

Deadshot y MegaMan combatían entre ellos, pero más que una pelea, parecía una competición de tiro al blanco. Poison Ivy disparaba dardos venenosos contra Sailor Moon, que los esquivaba gracias a su suerte, hasta que unas lianas la atraparon de piernas y brazos.

-Bueno, guapa. Aquí acaba tu suerte.-Dijo Ivy mientras una liana se enredaba alrededor del cuello de Usagi. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Sailor Moon brilló, destruyendo las lianas y lanzando por los aires a la ecoterrorista.

-Lo siento. No pareces mala. En tus ojos he visto preocupación por la vida vegetal. Alguien que se preocupa por los demás realmente no es una villana.

Seiya enfrentaba a Killer Croc, el villano iba dispuesto a devorar las entrañas de su oponente, pero eiya lo esquivó y le dio una patada que lo tumbó. Killer Croc cogió una piedra enorme y la arrojo contra el caballero, pero Seiya destruyó la piedra con un puñetazo y atacó a Killer Croc con el Pegasus RyuSeiKen.

Killer Frost intentaba congelar a AngeWoMon, pero esta era ágil.

-Debo dar gracias a Niox por sacarme de Belle Reve y permitirme matar y congelar a la gente. ¡Déjame comenzar mi masacre contigo!

-Y yo que pensaba que Vamdemon estaba loco. ¡Flecha Celestial!-La flecha dio a la superficie de hielo donde estaba Killer Frost y la mandó contra el suelo, donde quedó atrapada en un bloque de hielo que ella misma creo.-Ya tengo bastante hielo por una semana.-Dijo el ángel Digimon. Anata se asombró al ver a AngeWoMon en acción.

-"Esa técnica es similar a la de Lucinda..."

Luffy, o mejor dicho PlasticBoy, se enfrentaba al Capitán Boomerang, que le arrojaba todo tipo de boomerangs que el pirata evitaba gracias al Kenbushoku no haki.

-¡Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot!-Luffy estiró su brazo agarrando y dañandolo.

-¡Maldito seas! ¿Dónde estas?-Luffy había desaparecido. Boomerang vio que estaba en el aire a punto de atacar.

-¡JET PISTOL!-El ataque dejó K.O al villano. De repente, Luffy se vio rodeado por varios Mysterios.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ahora verás, chico! ¡Acabaremos contigo! ¡No quedará de ti ni el recuerdo!

Luffy se quedó quieto mientras los Mysterios iban a por él. Luffy liberó algo de Haki del Conquistador. Los Mysterios desaparecieron y el original cayó al suelo noqueado.

Blade y Dynamo luchaban en el aire.

-Tu armadura de pacotilla no es rival para la mia.-Dijo Dynamo. Blade ignoró el comentario y preparó sus lanzas para atacar. Dynamo disparó misiles que Blade destruyó con las lanzas. Luego, Dynamo disparó un rayo láser que Blade esquivó.

-¿Eso es todo?-Blade lanzó un Voltekka solamente para asustar al criminal ruso. Y lo consiguió, ya que Crimson Dynamo emprendió la huida.

-Sabes Niox, la lata roja de judias tiene razón. Más vale huir hoy para poder luchar mañana.-Dijo el Joker y comenzó a huir. Sus camaradas también escaparon, dejando solo a Niox.

-¡Cobardes!-Gritó Niox.-Por suerte, cuento con mi plan B. Aparece ante mí, Mammogosu.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y tras el grupo KuroHone apareció Mammogosu.

-¡Un monstruo!-Gritaron los malhechores.

-¡Es de mala educación robar a la gente!-Mammogosu golpeó a la banda KuroHone y la dejó inconsciente.

-¡Mammogosu, acaba con ellos y traeme las Piedras!

-¡Voy!

Mammogosu se lanzó contra la JPSA. Saiyaman y SuperBoy lo detuvieron, pero Mammogosu se los quitó de encima.

-¡Qué fuerte!-Gritó MegaMan. El robot comenzó a disparar contra Mammogosu, pero debido a la gruesa piel de la criatura, los ataques de MegaMan no le hacían nada.

-¡Hay que comerse todo lo que hay en el plato!-Mammogosu disparó su láser contra MegaMan. El ataque le dio y le destruyó un brazo.

-¡MegaMan! ¡AngeWoMon! ¡Combinemos ataques!

-¡Sí!

Sailor Moon rápidamente usó el Grial para convertirse en Super Sailor Moon.

-¡Rainbow Moon Holy Arrow!

El ataque golpeó a Mammogosu. Pero lo único que hizo fue levantar mucho polvo.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!

-¡Shinji! ¡Ayudemos a los demás!

-¿Pero sería un poco injusto, no? Somos dos robots gigantes contra un tipo enano.

-Ya has visto lo que ha hecho con Saiyaman y SuperBoy. Así que no protestes. Está en juego las vidas de inocentes que están cerca.

-Kouji tiene razón... ¡Vamos!

EVA y Mazinger se lanzaron contra Mammogosu.

-¡Breast Fire!

El ataque golpeó a Mammogosu, pero no parecía hacerle nada.

¡UOOOOH! ¡Cuando hace calor, hay que ponerse ropa fresca!

-¡Progressive Knife!

Mammogosu agarró el enorme cuchillo con su mano y tumbó al EVA. Mammogosu se preparó para disparar su láser contra el EVA, pero Tennosuke se puso enmedio.

-¡Es muy feo interrumpir a la gente!

-¡CALLA!-Gritó Tennosuke furioso.-¡Nadie hace daño a mis amigos! Más que naa porque SuperBoy me ebe dinero...

-¡Mentira!

-¡Mammogosu, acaba con ese mamarracho!

-¡A la orden, amo Niox!

Mammogosu aplastó a Tennosuke, pero éste se recuperó enseguida.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ese ataque tendría que haberte matado!

-¡No puedes acabar conmigo! ¡Da igual si me cortas o me aplastas! ¡Yo me recuperaré! ¡PORQUE SOY DE GELATINA!

Todos se quedaron callados. De repente, a Subaru le salieron estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Hice bien en reclutarlo!

-Oye, Subaru.-Le preguntó Sarudes a Subaru.-¿Por qué no ayudas a tus compañeros?

-Verás... Esa mole me da mucho miedo, Sarudes.

Dicho eso, Sarudes cayó al suelo.

-¡ESPACIO AMOEBA!

Tennosuke absorbió a Mammogosu en su cuerpo. Pero la técnica de Tennosuke no tuvo éxito, ya que el cuerpo de Mammogosu era más grande que el de Tennosuke.

-¡Otra vez he fallado! No importa... ¡Propaganda Tokoroten!

Tennosuke le dio un papel a Mammogosu y a Niox. Niox simplemente lo rompió. Mammogosu lo leyó, ya que era más educado que su maestro.

-A ver... "Adora el símbolo Nu. Él resolverá todos tus problemas." ¡UOOOOH! ¡Qué mensaje más profundo! ¡Enséñame más maestro! ¡Muéstrame los secretos del Nu!

-¡Mammogosu! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

Niox se quedó asombrado ante el extraño comportamiento de su esbirro. Tennosuke comenzó a acercarse a Mammogosu.

-Lo siento, pero tu no eres digno de saber eso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tu corazón no es puro.-De repente, la cabeza de Tennosuke se convirtió en la cabeza de Softon.-No mereces descubrir los secretos de Papilonia.

-No puede ser...-Mammogosu comenzó a llorar. Anata se acercó a Tennosuke corriendo.

-Tennosuke. El punto débil de las criaturas de Niox es una gema que tienen en la frente. Mammogosu debe tenerla escondida debajo de ese casco. Destrúyela y así acabarás con él.

Tennosuke sacó una katana de vete a saber tu donde y fue corriendo hacia Mammogosu. Mammogosu disparó láseres, pero Tennosuke se protegía con un pañuelo Nu.

-¡Técnica tembleque: Meikasatsu!

Con la katana, Tennosuke destruyó la armadura de Mammogosu. SuperBoy y Saiyaman se recuperaron y atacaron con energía a Mammogosu, destruyéndolo totalmente.

-¡Mammogosu! No importa, todavía tengo las... ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Niox, asombrado, vio que alguien le cambió las piedras por una bolsa llena de plátanos.

-Buen trabajo, Sarudes.

-¡Ukikiki! Todavía sigo siendo el Rey Ladrón Sarudes de Jahaiba.

Niox intentó atacar a Sarudes, pero Anata lo protegió con rayo de luz. Niox sufrió una gran quemadura en su ala derecha.

-Malditos... ¡Hoy has ganado, Anata! Pero volveremos a vernos. Dile a Lucinda que Niox triunfará. Y nada de lo que haga será suficiente como para detenerme.

Niox desapareció en un vórtice oscuro.

-Muchas gracias, Hikari. Y a vosotros también, JPSA.

La banda Kurohone recuperó el conocimiento gracias a las sirenas de coches patrulla que se acercaban a la zona donde estaban.

-Chicos, será mejor huir.-Dijo el Gran Jefe Dirt.-No podemos contra la JPSA. Pero eso no significa que me rinda. Buscaré la forma de derrotarla y obtener fama y fortuna.

Dicho eso, los tres villanos salieron corriendo del lugar.

De repente, un rayo de luz cayó en el lugar donde estaban. De él salió una figura femenina. Se parecía a Hikari, pero era rubia y llevaba un vestido blanco y largo.

-¡Maestra Lucinda!-Dijo Anata.

-Yo creía que era la hermana gemela de Hikari.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Son idénticas.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Anata.-Dijo Lucinda.-Y muchas gracias a vosotros por ayudar, Justice Power Society of Avengers. Sabía que ayudariais a Anata. Os aguardan grandes batallas. Y terribles amenazas os pondrán en peligro. Pero siempre saldréis adelante. Lo sé muy bien.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-Dijo Hikari. Lucinda sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.-¿Por qué el dibujo de esas piedras se parece tanto a los emblemas de los Niños Elegidos?

-Muy simple. Esos dibujos están basados en vuestros elementos. Hace tres años, no sólo salvasteis el Mundo Digital y éste en el que estamos. También salvasteis este mundo. Y las deidades que protegen mi mundo ecidieron crear estos amuletos basados en vuestros emblemas para proteger mi imensión de la creciente oscuridad. Hikari, la oscuridad que amenazó el orden hace 3 años no ha desaparecido. Todavía existe, y espera el momento adecuado para atacar. Ten mucho cuidado.

-¿Existe una piedra con el símbolo Nu?-Preguntó Tennosuke.

Lucinda juntó sus manos. En ellas apareció un piedra con el símbolo Nu.

-Ahora sí existe. Y representará la Generosidad. Ahora debemos irnos. Pero seguro que volveremos a vernos. ¡Adiós!

-¡Volveremos a vernos, Hikari!-Gritó Anata. Él y Lucinda desaparecieron.

-Nosotros deberiamos irnos.-Dijo Subaru. En ese momento, Piccolo descendió del cielo, asustando a Subaru.

-¡Viene a torturarme y a comerme! ¡AYUDA!

-¡NO VENGO A HACER NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS! He venido a pediros ayuda.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Díscolo?-Dijo Luffy.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te retuerzo el cuello, Luffy.-Dijo mientras pensaba.-"Jamás pensé que hubiese alguien más tonto que Goku."

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Piccolo?

-Verás Gohan, necesito que vengáis conmigo a un sitio.

-¿Eh?

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Mundo Digital**_

La batalla entre la JPSA y Niox había sido vista por 4 digimons de aspecto terrorífico.

-Vaya... Niox ha ssssido derrotado. Esssso le passssa por ssssubestimar a lossss humanossss. ¡Esssstupido ssser!-Dijo un ser que parecía una enorme serpiente roja con partes metálicas.

-Recuerda, mi amigo SlitherHebiMon, que el Amo PieMon y sus camaradas cayeron porque también subestimaron a los humanos.-Dijo TerrorMon, un digimon que llevaba una máscara llena de sangre, tenía ropas rasgadas e iba armado con una motosierra.

-No me lo recuerdessss. Vengaré al Amo MetalSssseaDraMon.

-El Amo PinnochiMon era muy duro conmigo.-Dijo TeddyMon, un digimon con aspecto de oso de peluche destrozado.-Pero almenos me dejaba destruir a los digimons débiles.

-Digo lo mismo del amo MugenDraMon... ¿O debería decir MilleniumMon?-Un digimon dragón que usaba como armadura electrodomésticos rotos y latas surgió de las sombras.-Es igual, el Amo me dejaba destruir todo lo que viera. ¡Qué tiempos!

-¡Esos tiempos volverán, amigo JunkDraMon! ¡El ejército de ApocalyMon se ha recompuesto! ¡Y esta vez no esperaremos a que ellos vengan a este Mundo! ¡Iremos nosotros mismos a atacar el Mundo Real!

-Hacedlo...-Una voz fúnebre se escuchó en el lugar donde estaban esos digimons.-Vengad a ApocalyMon... ¡Cubrid el mundo con oscuridad! ¡Id al mundo real, Neo Dark Masters!

-¡Sí, amo!

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Isla Cardias. Nuevo Mundo.**_

Estamos en un edificio con un símbolo pirata que era una calavera con dos maracas.

Dentro de ese edificio había una banda pirata celebrando su reiente victoria sobre los marines.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Mire esto!

Uno de los piratas entró corriendo en el edificio. En la mano llevaba un periódico y se lo dio a su capitán, el cual llevaba la cara pintada de blanco y vestía ropas de un bailarín de samba.

-¡Este periódico es de hace varios días, idiota!

-Sí. Y no pudo leerlo porque estabamos asaltando la isla Binera. Mire lo que hay escrito.

-A ver... ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Doflamingo abandona su puesto en los Shichibukai! ¡¿Y Law se ha aliado supuestamente con Mugiwara?! ¡Es perfecto!

-¿Perfecto?

-¡Por supuesto, idiota! ¡Es un momento perfecto para mí! ¡Ahora podré convertirme en un Shichibukai! ¡Pero para eso debo hacer algo gordo!

El capitán pirata siguió leyendo el periódico.

-¡Nuevo equipo de superhéroes se forma! ¡Eso es lo que haré! ¡Me cargaré a estos héroes y le mostraré al mundo que soy una fuerza a la que temer! ¡PIRATAS FIESTA! ¡Escuchad! ¡Esto es lo que haremos! ¡Primero nos cargaremos a Mugiwara y a su banda! ¡Con esto mi recompensa subirá enseguida! ¡Y luego me cargaré a la JPSA y le pediré al Gobierno Mundial que me deje ser un Shichibukai!

-¡Viva nuestro capitán Fiesta Party!

-¡Al ataque, gentuza! ¡Por fin mi recompensa de 115 millones de berries cambiará! No puedo ir por el Nuevo Mundo con una recompensa tan baja. ¡Kerararararara!

 **No muy lejos de allí.**

En un barco de la marina. Jacob Cass llevó a cabo con éxito una misión. Consiguió capturar con la ayuda de sus esbirros al pirata Oscar Days "el Avaricioso". Un pirata cuya recompensa era de 394 millones de berries.

-¡Maldito seas, marine! ¡Tendría que haber acabado con Mugiwara y Law! ¡Ellos tienen retenido a Caesar! ¡Y lo necesitaba para ganarme a Kaido!

-¡Pues olvídate de eso! Ahora mismo te mandamos a la cárcel.

-¿Lo llevamos a Impel Down?

-No, Captor. No irá a Impel Down.

-¿Y a dónde planea mandarlo señor?-Dijo una marine.

-A una prisión que acabamos de abrir aquí en el Nuevo Mundo, Komadori. Éste irá a Dante Hole.

 _ **#########**_

Ahora nos encontramos en lo que era el antiguo palacio imperial del Imperio Margarita. Dentro de él, habían 5 personas reunidas. Una estaba sentada en el trono de Bola de Billar IV. Otra estaba de pie a su lado. Y las otras 4 estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa.

-¡Vosotros sereis los líderes principales de mis cazadores de pelo! ¡Sois los guerreros más poderosos que tengo después de mis 4 principales! ¿E imagino que sabéis cuál es vuestra misión, no?

-¡Sí! ¡Resucitar el Imperio Margarita y devolverle su honor!

-¡Exacto! ¡Y esto es lo que haremos! ¡Acabaremos con aquellos que derrotaron en varias ocasiones al Imperio!

Uno de los individuos que había sentado alrededor de la mesa se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

-Amo. Yo sé por donde podemos comenzar. Miré.

El indiviuo le dio un periódico al líder.

-Uno de los rebeldes. Un traidor diría yo, se ha unido a un grupo de héroes tras ayudarlos en la lucha contra los Monstruos Mecánicos del Doctor Hell. Deje que yo me encargue de él.

-Ya veo. Olvidaba que tenías una cuenta pendiente con Tokoro Tennosuke. ¡Está bien! ¡Acaba con él, Mochi Mochiron!

-Lo haré, señor Bola de Billar VI.

 _ **########**_

Tismona volaba por el cielo, cuando se topó con un News Ku. La vampiresa le compró un periódico y comenzó a leerlo.

-A ver... ¡JPSA salva a Japón del Doctor Hell! Interesante, un grupo de gente que parece poderosa. Me puedo llegar a divertir mucho con ellos.

Tismona siguió leyendo el periódico.

-"Todavía no sabemos nada de Doflamingo. Y la Alianza Mugiwara-Law no ha hecho ningún movimiento todavía." Mugiwara... Otro grupo de gente interesante. Me pregunto quien ganaría si enfrento a la JPSA con estos Mugiwara...

Tismona comenzó a reir como una loca mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos. La vampiresa dejo de reir y puso rumbo al Nuevo Mundo.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio abandonado. Un hombre vestido con un traje azul ajustado y que tapaba su rostro con una máscara roja planeaba su primer golpe.

-¡Ha llegado el momento! ¡Todos los que humillaron a mi padre comienzan a unirse a la JPSA! ¡Ahora es cuando el Barón estro acabará con vosotros! ¡Ve y acaba con ellos, Revenger Falcon!

Un robot gigante con forma de halcón salió del edificio y fue a buscar a la JPSA con el objetivo de destruirlos.

 _ **########**_

Piccolo y el grupo llegaron al lugar donde estaba esa barrera. Piccolo les puso al corriente de todo.

-Así que ningún ataque tuyo ha podido derribarla. ¿Has pedido ayuda a Vegeta?

-Sí, y me ignoró totalmente.

-Podríais probar vosotros.

Dicho eso, Blade, Sailor Moon, MegaMan, AngeWoMon, Seiya, Luffy, SuperBoy, Subaru, Sarudes y Saiyaman atacaron con sus mejores ataques, pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado que Piccolo. Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que dentro de esa barrera, una batalla que decidiría el destino del Universo estaba tomando lugar.

Los combatientes:

 **El Amo del Infierno Fibrizzo**

 **Y Lina Inverse, aunque ahora mismo no era ella.**

Tras ser engañada por Fibrizzo para que usara magia del caos para destruirle, un ser que vive en el Mar del Caos, Lucifer o como lo llaman dentro de la Barrera, La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna, se apoderó del cuerpo de la joven hechicera para controlar el poder del hechizo y salvar el Universo.

-¿Q...quién eres?-Preguntó el demonio Fibrizzo.

-Tu que estas frente a mí, ansioso de destrucción...

-¡No es posible!

-Será mi poder el que te destruya a ti.-La Señora de la Pesadilla dispara una ráfaga de aire que manda al demonio contra la pared. Éste intenta escapar al Plano Astral, pero Lucifer se lo impide.

-¡No huirás!-Dice mientras arrastra psíquicamente a Fibrizzo hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres?

 **La madre de toda la oscuridad**

 **Aquel que sueña incontables veces con regresar a su ser**

 **Soy aquella más negra que la Oscuridad**

 **Más profunda que la noche Soy el Mar del Caos, la fuente de todo el Caos**

 **Así es como me describen**

 **Soy La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Fibrizzo estaba aterrado. Era normal, ese ser era la fuente de todo lo que existe, demonios, dioses y la vida mortal. Estos sólo habían dado forma al Universo. Ella era la que realmente creó la Existencia.

Fibrizzo se transformó en su aspecto original, un árbol de oscuridad que intentó destruirla.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Yo era el más adecuado para destruir la existencia. ¿Y tú porque me frenas? ¿Acaso no es éste tu deseo?

-Probablemente, pero aun no me interesa. Me gusta como son los seres que habitan este mundo. Cuando me canse de ellos, ya veremos que hago.-Dijo mientras con el pensamiento destruía al Amo del Infierno, liberando así a las almas que usaba como esclavos.

Al morir Fibrizzo, la barrera que él y otros tres grandes demonios levantaron para que los Dioses no intervinieran en la Guerra del Demonio cayó. Piccolo y el grupo vieron como la barrera se agrietaba y se rompía, revelando un continente cuyo nombre e historia fueron enterrados en el mar del tiempo. De ese continente salía una oscuridad generada por La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna que volvió el cielo de la Tierra oscuro.

-Siento un ki terrible.-Dijo Gohan.-Esto deja a Cell a la altura de una pulga.

-Vamos, no dejaremos que esta oscuridad destruya la Tierra.-Dijo Piccolo, y él y el grupo fueron hacía el origen de la oscuridad.

¿Podrán detener la expansión del caos por el Universo? ¿O la Tierra y el Universo serán destruidos al no soportar el poder de La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna?

 _ **Continuará...**_

Hola, soy Lina Inverse, en el próximo capítulo veremos el destino de la Existencia. ¿Eh? ¿Quienes son esos tíos? ¿Y que querrán? ¿Cómo, que tenéis algo que pedirme? Y si fuera poco, aparece la payasa de Naga, tres tipos raros y un golem metálico con instinto asesino. ¿Qué alguien me explique que pasa?

El próximo capítulo de "Justice Power Society of Avengers Súper" se llama: "Hero. Aparece la hermosa chica hechicera y un individuo con ganas de vengarse." ¡No os lo perdáis o me enfadaré de verdad!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Sí. Eso hacen los padres. Y además, si cometes un grave crimen, puedes acabar exiliado en ese planeta. Y eso que dices de Seiya y los arqueros más famosos de los cómics es muy interesante.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** En realidad, esa jugarreta la planeó Multiverso.

-Multiverso: ¡Mentiroso!

- **BRANDON369:** Eso parece, y te dejaré review. Que solamente he tenido tiempo para publicar el capítulo. Sí, en la nueva saga, Daisuke y los demás tendrán protagonismo. Y nuevos Niños Elegidos también.

- **Winter Soldier:** Es muy bueno ese fic. Lo leí hace tiempo y me gustó mucho.

- **Fou-Lu:** Pues ya la sabes. Se basaron en los Emblemas para crear esas piedras. Y esas piedras tendrán un papel importante en el futuro. Y es probable que esos dos grupos se encuentren.

- **Majin Dododo:** La verdad es que es un rivalperfecto para Sarudes. Eso, o puede ser su compañero. XD.

- **Sazoried:** De nada. Tu OC parece un esbirro muy letal.

- **Zascalasca:** Pues no ha pasado eso de Piccolo vs Niox. Pero Niox sigue por ahí, así que podría pasar en un futuro no muy lejano.

- **Cellmania:** OC recibido. Está muy bien.

- **Gorgeous:** Es probable que vuelvan a aparecer. El Gran Jefe Dirt ha prometido que la JPSA volvería a oir hablar de ellos.

- **Maloso XY:** Sí, ambas saldrán.

- **HappyBarryWhite:** Pues la saga de Anata ha terminado. Pero volveremos a verlo.

- **Guess:** Haré eso que me pides.

- **Reviewer Definit:** Muchas gracias. Esas palabras me animan muchísimo. Espero no decepcionar con este fic.

- **Anonimo Conocido:** Sí, Loser me lo pidió en el fic original. Pasará en ese fic. ¡Y en este también! Tennosuke se enfrentará a esos enemigos legendarios.

- **Seiryu.001:** Gracias. Pues saldrán dentro de poco. Y si quieres, puedes ayudarme con su aparición.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	10. Hero! Aparece la hermosa chica hechicera

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Niox es creación de PD**_

 _ **El Etéreo Lector es el creador del Barón Destro.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers Super:**_

Tennosuke consiguió derrotar a Mammogosu, esbirro de Niox. Y la JPSA evitó que Niox se apoderara de unas piedras que eran vitales para mantener el orden del Universo.

Poco después apareció Piccolo, que fue a pedir ayuda a Gohan y a sus amigos. El problema era que había una barrera que era indestructible. Pero llegaron a tiempo para ver un extraño fenómeno. Dentro de la barrera el demonio Fibrizzo intentó detruir el Universo, pero su plan sele giró en u contra cuando La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna apareció y lo destruyó. La muerte de Fibrizzo hizo que la barrera cayerá y revelara su interior al grupo y a Piccolo: Una gran masa de caos amenazaba con extenderse por el mundo y destruirlo.

Y por si fuera poco, 4 digimons oscuros planean atacar la Tierra. Y la JPSA está ahora en el punto de mira de Tismona y del pirata Fiesta Party.

¿Podrán nuestros héroes salvar el Universo de este suceso repentino? ¿Y estarán preparados para todos estos enemigos?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 10: ¡Hero! Aparece la hermosa chica hechicera y un individuo con ganas de vengarse.**_

-Vamos, no dejaremos que esta oscuridad destruya la Tierra.-Dijo Piccolo. Él y el grupo se adentraron en el nuevo continente que tenían ante sus ojos.

Sairaag, una ciudad fantasma. En ella, se estaba desatando el caos. Todo por culpa de un demonio. Ahora La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna se disponía a volver al Mar del Caos para disfrutar de la calma que ahí reinaba. Un chico rubio llamado Gourri la detuvo.

-Espera, no te puedes llevar a Lina. Es muy importante para mí.

-Lo siento, esta chica me ha ofrecido su vida para que el mundo pueda ver un día más el amanecer.-Dijo la divinidad demoníaca.-Pero si la quieres, me la tendrás que cambiar por algo que te importe lo mismo que esta chica.

-Esta bien, te daré mi Espada de Luz. No ha hecho más que traerme problemas.-La diosa cogió la espada y liberó a Lina y reveló su auténtico aspecto: el de una mujer rubia que llevaba una guadaña. Entonces, la diosa desapareció de este mundo.

-"Humanos, cada vez tengo más curiosidad y más aprecio por ellos. Pero es extraño, ¿qué hace aquí esta espada? Se supone que es uno de los cinco demonios que sirve al rey demonio del Universo Negro. "Dark Star Dugranigdu."-Pensando esto, el Rey Demonio Dorado volvió al Mar del Caos.

Lina y Gourri volvieron con sus amigos. No muy lejos de allí, Piccolo y la nave de Subaru aterrizaron en un pueblo cercano. La gente del pueblo, al no estar acotumbrado a estos aparatos y al ver el aspecto de Piccolo, Blade y Sarudes, huyeron pensando que eran demonios.

-Vaya. Yo esperaba un cálido recibimiento.-Dijo Conner.

De repente, un grupo de bandidos los rodearon.

-Acabemos con ellos. Seguro que si mostramos las cabezas de ese duende verde y ese demonio de cuernos negros, seremos más famosos que Lina Inverse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Esto se pone feo!-Dijo Sailor Moon alarmada.

-Dejádmelo a mí.-Dijo Luffy, que se puso entre el grupo y los bandidos. Cuando iban a atacar los bandidos, Luffy usó el Haoshoku no Haki y dejó noqueados a los bandidos.

-Vaya, eso fue impresionante.-Dijo Hikari.

-Me lo enseñó Rayleigh. Me dijo que lo usará en ocasiones en las que no hiciese falta el uso de la fuerz bruta.

-¿Hablas de Silvers Rayleigh, "El Rey Oscuro" que formaba parte de la tripulación de un pirata llamado Roger?-Dijo Piccolo.

-Sí, ¿Lo conoces?

-No. Sólo he oído hablar de él. Su capitán destruyó con facilidad a Maraka, uno de los demonios de mi padre, Piccolo Daimaoh. (Nota: Maraka es un demonio que aparece en el juego de Game Boy Advance "Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure. Su aspecto es similar al de Tambourine, pero sin alas.)

-Señor Piccolo.-Dijo Gohan.-Hace rato que ya no siento ese tremendo ki.

-No pasa nada Gohan. Todavía recuerdo su posición exacta. Estamos cerca, así que iremos caminando, para no llamar más la atención. Y además, eso me relaja. Sea lo que sea, no hubiesemos podido hacer nada. Me sentía impotente ante ese terrible poder.

-¿Eh? Estoy cansada y no quiero caminar. ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡QUE HUMANA MÁS RUIDOSA!-Dijo quejandose Piccolo, al cual le molestaban los chillidos de Usagi.

Entonces, el grupo fue a buscar el origen de esa energía.

MegaMan se acercó a Subaru.

-Debo darte las gracias. Gracias a ti, mi cuerpo está como nuevo.

-De nada Mega. Fue una suerte que tuviera guardadas en la nave piezas de repuesto.

-Cuando terminemos esta misión te presentaré a Bulma.-Dijo Gohan.-Ella es una de las mentes más brillantes del que os lleváis bien.

El grupo vio que en un descampado se estaba celebrando una boda. Los novios eran Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, nueva reina del Reino de Zoana y el mercenario Zanglus. Entre los invitados estaban Lina y sus amigos y el antiguo rey de Zoana que estaba llorando.

-¡Por fin mi hija se ha casado! ¡Por fin se irá de casa y me dejará tranquilo!-Dijo el antiguo rey.

Piccolo y el grupo miraban de lejos. Piccolo buscaba a la persona que tenía ese ki tremendo.

-Ella.-Dijo señalando a Lina Inverse.-Siento en ella el rastro del Ki terrible. Parece ser que ese temible ser la poseyó.

Lina, Gourri, Sylphiel, Ameria y Zelgadiss se disponían a abandonar la ceremonia.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora que hareis?-Dijo Lina.

-Yo volveré a Saillune, he estado demasiado tiempo alejada de mis responsabilidades como princesa.-Dijo Ameria.-¿Y tú, Zelgadiss?

-Yo buscaré un nuevo portal a la Biblia Claire.

-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a la Biblia Claire una solucion para que te cure ese aspecto de Quimera. Si Gaav no hubiese atacado en ese momento..

-No importa.

-Yo iré con Ameria a Saillune. Allí vive un tio mio. Le explicaré todo lo que ha ocurrido y le ayudare en su botica.-Dijo Sylphiel.

Y así el grupo se separó. Lina y Gourry viajaban juntos.

-¿Por qué me sigues Gourry?

-Soy tu guardaespaldas. ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero ya no tienes tu espada. Ya no eres importante para mí.

En ese momento, el grupo apareció ante ellos.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¿Y quienes sois vosotros?

-Venimos de más allá de la barrera.-Dijo Gohan.

-¿La barrera? ¡Es verdad!-Dijo Lina.

-¿Qué barrera?

-Cerebro de medusa. La barrera fue levantada por cuatro de los cinco demonios que sirven a "Ruby Eye" Sabranigdu, para evitar que los dioses ayudaran al Aqualord en la Guerra contra los demonios. Al morir Fibrizzo, la barrera perdió uno de sus pilares y ha sido destruida.

-Así que unos demonios levantaron una barrera. Eso explica por qué Dende y los Kamisamas anteriores no podían ver lo que ocurría en esta zona. ¿Y que era toda esa oscuridad que amenazaba con destruir la Tierra?

-Todo era plan de Fibrizzo. Me obligó a usar un conjuro que usaba el poder del Rey Demonio Dorado que vive en el Mar del Caos. Pero en lugar de destruir el mundo, invoqué en este mundo a la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna, la fuente de la existencia, que acabó con Fibrizzo con solamente pensarlo.

-Espero no enfrentarme a él nunca.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-He oído hablar de él. Ni siquiera los dioses de gran rango tienen la minima posibilidad contra él.-Dijo Piccolo.-Así que ese ser que prefiere ignorar lo que ocurre en los Universos ha decidido intervenir en uno... Espero por nuestro ien que no aparezca más...

-Vaya, veo que teneis nuevos amigos, y estais teniendo una interesante conversación.-Dijo un individuo de pelo morado y eterna sonrisa en la cara.

-"Siento un temible poder en ese individuo. Supera por mucho a Cell. Quizas sea igual de fuerte que Broly. "-Pensó Piccolo, que había puesto una cara de susto.

-Tu también lo sientes.¿Verdad Piccolo?-Dijo Gohan.

-Sí, no me está gustando nada este lugar. Hay gente muy poderosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Discolo? Tienes la cara verde.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡Dejame en paz! ¡Y me llamo Piccolo! ¡Y ÉSTE ES MI COLOR NATURAL, IDIOTA!

-¿Y tú quien eres?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-Es Xelloss, un demonio.

-¿Demonio?-Dijeron todos.

-Vaya, he visto demonios de aspecto horrendo como Trigon. Este a su lado parece un demonio bueno.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-No lo subestimes, Conner. Tiene un poder oculto temible.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Trigon... ¡Qué recuerdos! Todavía recuerdo como nuestro señor le dio una paliza... Pero no he venido a recordar viejos tiempos. Vengo a darte algo de parte de la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna.-Dijo Xellos mientras hacía aparecer la Espada de Luz.

-¡Mi espada! Pensé que no la volvería a ver.

-El Rey Demonio Dorado me dijo que te la devolviera, ya que tendrá un papel importante en el futuro de este Universo.

-¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar exactamente?-Preguntó Lina.

-Eso es un secreto.-Dijo Xelloss, el cual desapareció del lugar.

-Bueno, es igual. Ahora lo que me apetece es comer y descansar tras esta dura batalla.-Dijo Lina, cuando Subaru se le acercó.

-Vayamos a hablar a un sitio más tranquilo. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

El grupo, Piccolo, Lina y Gourry fueron al pueblo más cercano a hablar y comer. Pero no muy lejos de ahí, había una sombra que los vigilaba constantemente.

-¡Ooooohohoho! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Nuevo Mundo. Cerca de Dressrosa.**_

Los Mugiwara y Law estaban vigilando el Sunny.

-¡Nada por este lado!-Gritó Ussop mientras sus piernas temblaban.

-¡Por aquí tampoco vienen enemigos!-Dijo Chopper.

-¡Joooker!-Dijo Caesar mientras lloraba.-¿Por qué no vienes a salvarme?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí.-Dijo Law.-¿Por qué Doflamingo no actúa?

-¡Hemos mirado por todos lados y no hemos visto nada!-Dijo Nami.

-¿Habéis mirado en el cielo?-Dijo un voz femenina.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Doflamingo podría... ¿Has dicho algo, Torao?

-No.

Todos miraron al cielo. Allí vieron a Tismona.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Momonosuke, Ussop, Chopper, Nami y Caesar comenzaron a chillar mientras la vampiresa aterrizó en el Sunny. Tismona comenzó a mirar a los Mugiwara.

-Este papel dice la verdad. Realmente sois un grupo muy peligroso... Uno que sacudirá los cimientos del mundo si no es detenido. ¡Fufufufu!

-¡MENUDA MUJER!-Gritó Sanji mientras su ojo se convertía en un corazón.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú no estarás con Doflamingo?-Preguntó Ussop mientras se escondía detrás de Zoro.

-¿Doflamingo? ¡Ah sí! ¡El tipo pájaro que sale en la portada! Pues sí, estoy con él... ¡ES BROMA! Yo soy Tismona, y trabajo para un ser mucho más poderoso e interesante que este Doflamingo.

-¿Un ser más poderoso que Doflamingo?-Dijo Nami.

-Sí, preciosa. Y mucho más que esos almirantes, Shichibukai y Yonkos que tanto temeis. De hecho, ningún héroe de este mundo puede acabar con él definitivamente.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-Preguntó Zoro mientras se preparaba para atacar a Tismona.

-¡Pues os quiero a vosotros!

Los ojos de Tismona brillaron y varias sombras atraparon a Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook. Kin'emon y Law fueron a atacar a Tismona.

-¡Room!

-¡Oh! ¡Qué poder más curioso!

Law hizo un corte en el aire, pero Tismona detuvo el ataque con un dedo. Kin'emon atacó a Tismona, pero la vampiresa se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque.

-Me falta uno... ¿Dónde está Monkey·D·Luffy?

-¡Eso no te importa!-Gritó Law.

-Que amable... No importa. En cuanto sepa que tengo a sus amigos, vendrá a por mí. En su cara se vé que es un tipo al que le importan los demás. ¡Trafalgar Law! Dile a Luffy-chan que venga solo a Isla Elanif.

Tismona se fue volando con las sombras que mantenían presos a los Mugiwaras.

-Esto no entraba en el plan...

-¡Debemos avisar a Luffy-dono!-Dijo Kin'emon mientras cogía un Den Den Mushi.

 _ **########**_

En un restaurante, el grupo se estaba intruduciendo formalmente a Lina y a Gourri.

-Vaya, así que vosotros también teneis apodos.-Dijo Lina.

-¿También?-Preguntó Gohan.-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Dra-mata, Asesina de Ladrones, Enemiga de todo lo que vive, hija del demonio...

-La Sin-Pechos.-Dijo Gourry, que recibió un fuerte puñetazo de Lina.

-Atrévete a repetirlo si te atreves.

-Es idéntica a Nami.-Dijo Luffy.

-Dime Lina. ¿Para qué levantaron la barrera?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Veras, hace siglos, el gran dios dragon Ceiphied luchó contra el demonio rojo Sabranigdu. La batalla acabó fatal para los dos, Ceiphied acabó perdiendo gran parte de su poder y acabó en el Mar del Caos. Pero antes de eso, dividió a Ruby Eye en siete partes y las selló en 7 almas humanas para que se fuera purificando. Ceiphied ordenó a sus 4 siervos, los Dioses dragon del agua, tierra, aire y fuego, que protegieran la Tierra por él. Todo iba bien, hasta que los demonios encontraron una parte de su amo Sabranigdu encerrada en el legendario mago Rei Magnus, el cual declaro la guerra al Dios Dragon del Agua, el Aqualord Ragladia. Los demonios, que fueron astutos, aislaron este continente del resto del mundo, y lograron acabar con el dios. Pero este dejó sus conocimientos en la forma de la Biblia Claire y selló en hielo a Rei Magnus en la Montaña del Demonio. Hay rumores de que aún sigue activo y dando órdenes a los demonios. Hace poco, otra parte de Sabranigdu despertó, pero yo misma la destruí.

-Ya veo, entonces deben quedar por descubrir 5 partes de ese demonio.-Dijo Gohan.

-Ese demonio es muy peligroso, el anterior Kamisama le habló a mi lado bueno de estos demonios. Y para colmo, hay 3 más como él en otros universos.

-Eso es terrible.-Dijo Usagi.

-¿Entonces los demonios como Trigon también trabajaban para este Ruby Eye?-Preguntó Conner.

-No. Proceden de la misma oscuridad, pero son facciones de demonios independientes. Dudo mucho que Trigon trabajara para alguien.

-¿Conoces a Trigon?

-Hace siglos, cuando era un rey demonio. Fue el primer demonio que conocí. Mucho tiempo después conocí a mi enemigo Garlick Jr.

-¿Teneis alguna otra cosa que pedirme?-Dijo Lina.

-Sí. Quiero que te unas a nuestro grupo.-Dijo Subaru.-Tenía pensado en reclutar a alguien con habilidades mágicas. Y tú eres la adecuada.

-¿Y cuanto cobraré?

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?-Dijo Blade.

-Sí, pero yo no trabao gratis.

En ese momento, la misteriosa persona que les seguía entró en el restaurante y se puso delante del grupo.

-¡OOOOOOOOOhohohohohohoho!

-¡Argh!¡Mi oídos! ¿Cómo pueden haber humanos tan ruidosos?

-La que faltaba. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Naga.

Todos miraron a Naga. Tenía pelo largo y morado. Iba con ropa muy provocativa. Los miembros masculinos del grupo se la quedaron mirando debido a su gran característica.

-Sí quereis a alguien con talento y elegancia, yo soy la más adecuada. ¡Ohohohohohohoho!-Dijo Naga, Piccolo se estaba tapando los oídos.

-¿Por qué no se lo enseñamos fuera? Te reto, Naga, La Serpiente Blanca.

-Yo acepto, Lina la Rosa.

-¿Lina la Rosa?-Preguntó Gourry.

-Te mataré por haber revelado eso, Naga.

-¡Ooooooohohohohoho!

-¡Qué alguien calle a esta escandalosa!-Gritó Piccolo.

Fuera del restaurante, Lina y Naga estaban frente a frente, esperando a que la otra diera el primer movimiento.

-¡Flare Arrow!-Lina atacó a Naga con un flecha de fuego.

-¡Freeze Arrow!-Naga creó una flecha de hielo, que chocó con la de fuego, anulandose la una con la otra.-¡Ja! ¿Acaso piensas vencerme con algo así?

-¡Cállate maldita!

-¡Freeze Arrow!-Naga comenzó a disparar muchas flechas de hielo que comenzaron a congelarlo todo. Lina las equivó y se escondió detrás de una gran roca.

-Reconoce que soy mejor que tú, Lina. ¡Uoooooooooooooooohohohohoho!

-¡Cállate!-Dijeron Lina y Piccolo al unísono.

Lina estaba pensando en una estrategia para acabar con este combate rápido. Naga estaba recitando un conjuro. Lina ya sabía que conjuro iba a usar.

-"Debo buscar una forma de inmovilizarla."-Pensó Lina.

-Tú que duermes en la profundidad de la tierra. Dynast, él del alma de hielo. Dame tu furia gélida. ¡Dynast Breath!

Antes de que Naga lanzase el Dynast Breath, Lina le disparó un Mono Volt, un conjuro en forma de electricidad que paraliza al enemigo.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Eso es jugar sucio Lina!

-Tiene buenos recursos. Tienes buen ojo a la hora de escoger a los miembros del grupo, Subaru.-Dijo Seiya.

-Ya lo dije antes y os lo vuelvo a repetir. Si no me pagais no me uno a vosotros.-Dijo Lina.

-Por eso no te preocupes.-Dijo Batman.

-Entonces, contad conmigo.

-Ya tenemos a un nuevo miembro del grupo.-Celebró MegaMan.

-Contigo, estaremos más cerca del One Piece.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡Oye! No te confundas.-Dijo Conner.-Esta no es tu banda pirata.

-¿Eres un pirata?-Dijo Lina.

-Sí, seré el futuro rey pirata.

-Aquí hay muchos. Antes eran bandidos, pero al aparecer un montón de demonios, abandonaron los bosques y caminos y salieron a la mar.

-Y ahora que no está la barrera, estos piratas irán por el mundo, buscando tesoros. Esto va a aumentar los problemas de la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial.

El grupo volvió a donde estaba la nave de Subaru. Cuando etaban dispuestos a volver a Gotham, un robot gigante con aspecto de Meowth y una R roja en el pecho apareció y los atrapó en un chicle muy pegajoso. Los cauantes eran el Team Rocket.

-¡Jaaajajajajaja!

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Otra vez ellos no.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Volvemos a vernos. Pero esta vez, venimos preparados.

-¿Cómo habeis llegado hasta aquí?-Preguntó Subaru.

-De la misma forma que fuimos a Gotham. De la forma más dolorosa y gratuita que hay, Pikachu.-Dijo Jessie.

-No puedo liberarme.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué solamente tratamos con pokemon?-Dijo James.- También el Team Rocket tiene encuentros con metahumanos y tenemos que estar bien preparados, aunque tengamos que tratar con el mismo demonio.

-Ahora os llevaremos ante el jefe como nuevos reclutas.-Dijo Meowth.

-¡Un gato que habla!-Dijo Luffy.

-Has visto ya dos gatos que hablan. ¿Y aún te sorprendes?-Dijeron Usagi y Hikari al unísono.

-¡Jamás trabajaré para vosotros payasos!-Dijo Seiya.

-Jamás me obligareis a trabajar para los malos.-Dijo Tennosuke.

-A ti no te queremos, cacho gelatina.-Dijo Jessie. Esto hizo que Tennosuke se deprimiera.

-Ya veis, nadie quiere trabajar para vosotros. Así que sueltame si no quieres que te de una tremenda paliza.-Gritó Luffy furioso. Con su Haki intentó liberarse, pero el Team Rocket también tuvo encuentros con gente que dominaba esa habilidad y estaba preparada.

-No os lo hemos pedido. Os estamos obligando. Una vez lleguemos a la base, le pediremos a Drowzee que os controle mentalmente. Y con vosotros en nuestras filas, no habrá pokemon que se escape de nosotros, y gobernaremos el mundo.-Dijo el gato parlanchín.

En ese momento aparece Gourry, que se había perdido.

-Ahí estais, pero, ¿qué estais haciendo?

-¡Sacanos de aquí, estúpido!-Gritó Lina, mientras James y Meowth comparaban a Lina con Jessie.

-Se parece mucho a Jessie.-Dijo James.

-Es igual de histerica y mandona.-Dijo Meowth.

-¡YO NO SOY UNA HISTERICA!

Gourry liberó al grupo de la goma, y entonces Lina se puso en frente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Se han liberado!

-Creo que os advertí, y ahora lo pagareis caro.-Lina se preparó para lanzar el Drag Slave.

-En el genio se parece a Jessie. Pero esta chica no tiene el mismo tamaño de senos que ella.

-Cierto, Meowth. Jessie tiene un buen par de...

-¡GRAAARGH!-Lina estaba realmente furiosa ahora.

-Será mejor irnos.-Dijo Gourry a los demás.

-Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye, enterrado en la corriente del tiempo... A tu sagrado nombre me acojo a la oscuridad, ¡que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino, por vuestro poder y el mio, sean totalmente destruidos! ¡DRAG SLAVE!

El poderoso hechizo hizo trizas al robot y mandó a paseo al Team Rocket.

-Menudo ataque.-Dijo Gohan.-Esto podría haber acabado con un androide.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de volver.-Dijo Subaru.

-Yo volveré con Dende. El asunto de la Barrera ya está resuelto.

Y así Piccolo se separó del grupo. El grupo se preparó para subir a la nave.

-Gourry, ¿cómo es que has venido con nosotros?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-Soy el guardaespaldas de Lina. No puedo separarme de ella y dejar que le pase algo.

-Además, la espada de Luz es mía. Y no puedo arriesgarme a que la pierda de nuevo.-Dijo Lina.

-¡Oye! Yo nunca te la he dado. Es un tesoro familiar.

-Bueno, ha sido un día movidito. Primero Niox y ahora un nuevo continente. Esta noche voy a dormir y tendré hermosos sueños.-Dijo Usagi.

-Nos merecemos un buen descanso.-Dijo Subaru.

-¡Pues yo me encargaré de que descanseis eternamente!-Una voz robótica se escuchó en el cielo.

El grupo bajó de la nave y vio al Revenger Falcon.

-¿Otra vez el Team Rocket?

Un rayo de luz salió de los ojos del Revenger Falcon. Un holograma se proyectó ante los héroes.

-Saludos. Soy el Barón Destro. Y me vengaré de vosotros. Convertireis mi vida en un infierno. Y por eso estoy aquí, para evitar eso. ¡Revenger Falcon, acaba con ellos!

La imagen del Barón Destro desapareció y el Revenger Falcon comenzó a disparar contra la JPSA.

-¡Barrier!

Lina protegió a sus nuevos compañeros con una barrera, pero los láseres atravesaron la barrera y golpearon a los héroes.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Han atravesado la barrera?

-¡Kamehameha!

Saiyaman disparó su Kamehameha contra el Revenger Falcon. El robot de Destro activó una barrera y el ataque de Gohan salió rebotado.

Mazinger y EVA se lanzaron contra el Revenger Falcon. Falcon comenzó a emitir ondas sónicas. De repente, los controles de EVA y Mazinger no respondían. Y no eran los únicos, MegaMan no podía mover su cuerpo.

-¡No puedo moverme!

-Parece que este Barón Destro nos conoce muy bien.-Dijo Tekkaman Blade.-¡Detén esto si puedes! ¡VOLTEKKA!

Blade iba a disparar su Voltekka, pero el Revenger Falcon disparó unos aparatos contra Blade y Sailor Moon. Los aparatos deshicieron las transformaciones de D-Boy y Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up! ¡No puedo transformarme!

-¡Tekk-Setter! ¡Nada! ¡Yo tampoco! Y encima no puedo quitarme este cacharro.

-¡Maldito!-SuperBoy se lanzó contra el Revenger Falcon, pero el robot abrió su pico, revelando un trozo de kriptonita.-¡Argh!-SuperBoy cayó al suelo sufriendo por culpa del mineral verde.

-¡Revenger Falcon acaba con el clon de Superman!-El Barón Destro, que veía la batalla gracias a una cámara que instaló en el Revennger Falcon, ordenó a su robot que acabara primero con Conner.

Revenger Falcon voló a gran velocidad hacia SuperBoy, con la intención de atravesar el cuerpo del clon con su pico, pero Sarudes comenzó a atacar al robot mientras Subaru sacaba a SuperBoy del lugar.

-¡Grape Bomb!

Sarudes lanzó una bomba contra Revenger Falcon. La bomba estalló y liberó polvo.

-¿Piensas derrotar a mi robot con polvo?

-No es polvo, Barón Destro. Son Nanobytes que diseñé como recurso por si volviamos a luchar contra los robots del Doctor Hell. Ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, los Nanobytes están hackeando el robot. Siento decirte que has perdido el control del Revenger Falcon.

Lo que dijo Subaru era cierto. El Revenger Falcon comenzó a hacer movimientos raros.

-Ahora me encargo yo.-Subaru sacó su espada mientras dejó a Conner en el suelo. Pero algo le pasó al cuerpo de Subaru y al de Conner. Su cuerpo y el de Conner brillaban.

-¿Qué le pasa a Subaru?-Dijo Usagi asombrada.

-Eso me gustaría... ¡UAH!

De los ojos de Subaru salió un rayo de calor similar al de los kriptonianos. Subaru no se dio cuenta, pero comenzó a volar.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?!

-Por fin lo va a descubrir.-Dijo Sarudes alarmado.-Por fin Subaru va a conocer su verdadero linaje.

Subaru pronto aprendió a controlar la habilidad de volar.

-Hora de acabar con esta máquina asesina.-Subaru alzó su mano y lanzó una bola de Ki contra el Revenger Falcon. El robot saltó por los aires.

El Barón Destro estaba furioso.

-¡Esto no tenía que ocurrir! ¡Él no tenía que estar con ellos! ¡Subaru Ikari no estaba destinado a unirse a la JPSA! ¿Tan grave fue mi viaje en el tiempo? ¡La próxima vez acabaré con vosotros!

La JPSA se recuperó y subió a la nave. En ese momento, el Den Den Mushi de Luffy sonó.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Lina curiosa.

-¡Mugiwara-ya! ¡Regresa al barco! ¡Es urgente!

-¡Torao! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Una mujer vampiro ha secuetrado a tus camaradas!

-¡¿Qué?!

La JPSA se subió rápidamente a la nave y a traves de un Tubo Boom, fueron al Nuevo Mundo enseguida.

La JPSA ha reclutado a Lina y ha derrotado al robot del Barón Destro. Pero ahora deben rescatar a los camaradas de Luffy que están en manos de la malvada Tismona.

¿Podrá la JPSA rescatar a Zoro y a los demás? ¿Y qué querrá hacer Tismona con los amigos de Luffy?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** El próximo capítulo de JPSA Súper se titulará "JPSA vs Mugiwara. El pérfido plan de Tismona." ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **Loser93:** Gracias. ¡Y Tennosuke es el mejor!

- **BRANON369:** Pues esta JPSA va a tener más problemas que la JPSA del fic original.

- **carlos13:** De hecho, los ninjas de Naruto viven en Japón, aislados de la civilización moderna. Y Magnolia estaba detrás de esa barrera, como en el fic original. De hecho, Yokohama Namero tendría que haber sido Bola de Billar VI, pero como el reinado de Hidrato no pasó del día, no cuenta. Ahora, una pregunta. ¿Eso que dices del Santo de Sagitario ocurre en Lost Canvas o en Next Dimension?

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias por animarte a leer New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI. De hecho, eso del guante está en el fic original de JPSA. Y lo puse la misma broma porque escribí esos dos capítulos el mismo día. XD. Ay... Me hago viejo... Prece que fue ayer cuando escribí eso. Por cierto, has escrito Dimetor en lugar de Dimentor.

-Dimentor: Nadie me respeta ya...

- **baraka108:** El Gran Namekuseiman. XD. Me gustaría ver eso. Aunque si no recuerdo mal, eso ocurre en Dragon Ball Online. Cuando los restos del Imperio de Freezer invade la Tierra, y Gohan obliga a Vegeta y a los demás a usar disfraces del Gran Saiyaman. XD.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	11. El pérfido plan de Tismona (I)

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru, Tuaba, Fiesta Party, Elcano, Saigong, Toragra, la capitana Tomoko, los Daiyas, Makiko , Hebert, Chigeru, Ascia, Lynx·D·Ten, Thorn·D·Anchor y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Tismona y Lady Ashura son de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Ludwig Berna es de Zascalasca.**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers Super:**_

La JPSA reclutó a Lina Inverse. Ahora el grupo contaba con una hechicera en el grupo. Pero la alegría duró poco, ya que Law llamó a Luffy y le informó de que Tismona había secuestrado a sus camaradas.

Ahora los héroes viajaban a toda velocidad al Nuevo Mundo para salvarlos.

¿Qué tendrá planeado Tismona? ¿Salvará la JPSA a los Mugiwara?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **########**_

Tismona estaba sentada en un trono. Estaba esperando a que sus esbirros llegaran.

-¡Con permiso!

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Adelante!

Los dos esbirros de Tismona entraron y se arrodillaron ante su jefa.

-Sentimos el retraso.-Dijo Lady Ashura.-Pero estabamos preparando a la Infantería.

-Buen trabajo, Lady Ashura.

-¡Oye, oye Jefa!-Dijo un demonio que parecía un humano normal, pero en lugar de piernas y brazos tenía tentáculos.-He oído que has atrapado a Roronoa Zoro. He visto su cartel de recompensa. ¡Y me encantaría que lo convirtieras en mi esclavo! ¡Así no estaré solo por las noches! ¡Aunque he visto la cara de Mugiwara! Y él es más atractivo que su esbirro. ¡Decidido! ¡Ama Tismona! ¡Los quiero a los dos como mis esclavos!

-¡Silencio Tuaba! ¡Tus cacofonías me irritan! ¡Y ya sabes que pasa cuando me enfado!

-Perdón Ama Tismona. Me callaré si me dejas "jugar" con Roronoa y Mugi...

Tismona golpeó a Tuaba con fuerza y lo estampó contra una pared.

-Te lo advertí.

-Eso te pasa por desobedecer a la Ama, Tuaba.-Dijo Lady Ashura.

-¡Tú calla, Ashura! ¡Sé muy bien que tus deseos son similares a los mios! Sé que sueñas con el amor de la Ama Tismona. ¡Kyakakakaka! Que bonito.

-¡Te voy a...

-¡BASTA! Ahorrad vuestras fuerzas. Ya que pronto estará aquí la JPSA también.-Tismona lanzó al aire fotos de los miembros de la JPSA.-Debeis tener cuidado. Ellos son poderosos y no hay que subestimarlos.

-¿La JPSA? ¿Yo esperaba solamente a Mugiwara?

-¡Idiota! ¡Mugiwara es Plastic Boy! Solamente un tonto como tú no se daría cuenta.

-¡KYAAAAA!-Tuba soltó un grito que puso nerviosas a Tismona y a Lady Ashura.-¡Mugiwara vendrá! ¡Tengo ganas de jugar con él! ¡Y con sus guapos amigos de la JPSA!

 _ **Capítulo 11: JPSA vs Mugiwara. El pérfido plan de Tismona. (Primera parte)**_

 **Thousand Sunny.**

Un Tubo Boom se abrió. Y la nave de Subaru aterrizó al lado del barco de los Mugiwara. Luffy bajó corriendo y fue a por Law.

-¡Torao! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mugiwara-ya. Una vampiresa llamada Tismona vino y se llevó a tus camaradas. Podría haber llamado a mi banda, pero su presencia es importante en Zou. Así que esto debemos resolverlo tú y yo.

-¡De eso nada!-Gritó Subaru.-Nosotros somos amigos de Luffy. Y sus amigos son mis amigos. Así que nosotros también ayudaremos.

-Hay un problema.-Dijo Law.-Si os ven con nosotros seréis tachados de criminales. Así que debemos ir por separado. Además, esa vampiresa dijo que Luffy debía ir solo a la Isla Elanif.

-¡Pues allí voy!

-¿Acaso sabes ir a esa isla?-Preguntó Law.

-No. Pero seguro que la encuentro.-Todos cayeron al suelo al oir eso.

-Idiota...-Dijo Law.-Isla Elanif es una pequeña isla giratoria. Está muy cerca de Dressrosa. Pero debes tener cuidado. En esa isla hay una base de los marines. Y su jefe es muy poderoso. Casi tanto como Vergo.

-Bueno, pues vayamos alí.-Gritaron Subaru y Luffy.

-¡No os preocupeis!-Dijo Kin'emon.-Usaré mis poderes para que paseis desapercibidos. ¡Y las chicas iréis así!

Kin'emon enseñó un dibujo en el que habían dibujadas chicas medio desnudas. Lina, Sailor Moon y Hikari golpearon al samurai en la cabeza.

-Si quieres, yo puedo ir así.-Dijo Tennosuke.

-Calla, gelatina-san...

El Thousand Sunny y la nave de Subaru pusieron rumbo a Isla Elanif, ignorando que estaban siendo observados.

-¡Capitán Fiesta Party! ¡Los hemos encontrado!

-Bien... ¡Gentuza preparaos! ¡Vamos a seguirles y les atacaremos en el momento adecuado!

-¡Viva nuestro capitán Fiesta Party!

 _ **#########**_

No muy lejos de allí, la Marina construyó una Prisión Marina similar a Impel Down. La prisión se llama Dante Hole. Y la marina encierra aquí a los criminales más peligrosos del Nuevo Mundo. La prisión se creó para evitar problemas en Impel Down como el incidente de Shiki o el que ocurrió hace dos años.

Ahora, Jacob Cass y su escuadrón estaban escoltando al pirata Oscar Days. En la puerta estaba el Alcaide Elcano, un hombre muy alto y con aspecto endeble, y el comodoro Saigong, un alto mando de la Marina que llevaba armadura de hoplita.

-Comodoro Saigong, no es necesario que estés aquí. Yo mismo puedo encargarme de mis prisioneros. Por algo soy el Alcaide.

-Le entiendo. Pero recuerda lo que le pasó a Magellan. Por culpa de Mugiwara y Barbanegra, 291 prisioneros escaparon de Impel Down. Entre ellos, reclusos del Nivel 6. No podemos permitir que los presos de esta prisión escapen también por un exceso de confianza.

-Aquí te traigo a Oscar Days, Elcano. Vigílalo bien.

En ese momento, Oscar Days se libró de los marines que lo tenían agarrado y comenzó a correr hacia los buques. Su intención era robar uno y escapar de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¡No escaparás!-Cass iba a usar su habilidad, pero Elcano lo detuvo.

-Ya me encargo yo, Comodoro Cass.

Elcano comenzó a correr mientras comenzaba a expulsar mucho sudor.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Elcano? Acaba de empezar a correr y ya está sudando como un loco.

-Ya verás, Cass. El Alcaide va a usar su habilidad.-Respondió Saigong con calma.

-¿Habilidad?

Elcano convirtió el sudor que expulsaba en cadenas y con ellas atrapó a Oscar Days.

-¿Qué es esta guarrada?-Exclamó Oscar Days con asco.

-Yo soy el Alcaide Elcano. Y mientras sea el encargado de esta prisión, no dejaré que nadie escape. ¿Te queda claro, pirata?

-¿Qué habilidad es esa?-Preguntó Jacob Cass a Saigong.

-Es el poder de la fruta Ase Ase. Le permite usar el sudor como arma. Y también puede crear cualquier cosa con el sudor. Ya sean cadenas o armas.

-Un poder asqueroso pero útil...-Dijo Cass.

-Por cierto, Cass. Me gustaría que investigaras algo.-Dijo Saigong.-Me gustaría encargarme yo personalmente, pero mi trabajo está aquí.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás. El otro día, la capitana Tomoko capturó y trajo a un pirata que no dejaba de decir que su contrato con Ludwig Berna había sido arruinado por su culpa.

-¿El vicealmirante "Gorgeous" Ludwig Berna? ¿Haciendo negocios con piratas?

-Sí. Los rumores sobre sus actividades no son buenos. Dicen que tiene al pueblo de Nif en Isla elanif esclavizado. Y otros dicen que está fabricando un arma de destrucción masiva sin la aprovación del Almirante de Flota Sakazuki.

-Ya veo. ¿Y quieres que vaya a Isla Enalif para ver si esos rumores son ciertos?

-¿Me harías ese favor?

-¡Por supuesto! No puedo dejar que la corrupción manche el buen nombre de la Marina.

Y así, Jacob Cass y su grupo pusieron rumbo a Isla Elanif.

 _ **########**_

El Thousand Sunny y la nave de Subaru, la cual ocultaba su presencia con camuflaje invisible, llegaron a Isla Elanif. Tal y como dijo Law, la isla rotaba sobre si misma muy despacio. Luffy, la JPSA y Law desembarcaron.

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Seguro que vivimos un gran aventura en esta Isla!

-¡Mugiwara-ya, concéntrate!

-Law tiene razón.-Dijo Saiyaman.-No sabemos lo que esa Tismona nos tiene preparado.

Desde su palacio, Tismona vio la llegada de Luffy y sus aliados.

-¡Han llegado ya!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!-Tuaba volvió a gritar.-Por fin. Ya me aburría. Ahora iré y...

-¡No, Tuaba! ¡Tú no irás! ¡Lady Ashura! Ordena a los Daiyas que vayan y ataquen a la JPSA.

-Sí, mi Ama.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y por ellas salieron corriendo hombres hechos de mineral. Los Daiyas se dirigían a gran velocidad al pueblo Nif.

 **Nif.**

La JPSA y Law, ocultando sus identidades gracias a la habilidad de Kin'emon, llegaron al pueblo. El pueblo estaba rodeado por dos rios y en la orilla de estos habían varios molinos de agua. Las casas estaban hechas de piedra. Y la gente parecía feliz, a pesar de los rumores que la gente decía.

-Se parece mucho al pueblo donde crecí.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡Qué pueblo más bonito!-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Y yo que pensaba que el Nuevo Mundo era un lugar temible y lleno de guerras entre piratas y marines.

-Eso solamente ocurre en las zonas gobernadas por los Yonkos o con influencia del BajoMundo.-Dijo Law.-Vayamos a ese bar a recolectar información.

El grupo entró en un bar. Allí fueron recibidos por la dueña del bar Makiko.

-¡Bienvenidos!-Dijo Makiko.-¿Querrán tomar algo?

-N...

-¡Montañas de carne!-Gritó Luffy mientras todos caían al suelo.

-A éste me lo cargo un día...-Dijo Law furioso.

La dueña Makiko vino cargada con un carro lleno de carne. Luffy comenzó a devorar toda la comida. Sus compañeros sentían vergüenza ajena. Todos, menos tres.

Lina, Saiyaman y D-Boy comenzaron a comer como locos. Lina incluso se peleaba con Luffy por un enorme trozo de carne que al final acabó comiendose D-Boy.

-Disculpa.-Law comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Makiko.-Te suena haber visto a toda esta gente.-Dijo Law mientras mostraba los carteles de la banda de Luffy.

-No. ¿Sois cazarrecompensas?

-Para nada. Y ahora dime. ¿Has visto últimamente a gente que antes no vivía en el pueblo?

-Pues la verdad. No. Últimamente no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal en el pueblo. Pero si pasan cosas raras cerca de un castillo en ruinas que hay enmedio del bosque. La gente dice ver seres cristalinos merodear por las cercanías del castillo.

-¡Jujuju!-Un hombre que entraba en el bar escuchó lo que Makiko y no pudo evitar reirse.-Seres cristalinos... ¡Qué bobadas! Seres así no existen. ¡Jajajaja! Ahora pórtate bien y dame todo lo que tengas.

-¡Ah! ¡Es Hebert Brazo Cañón! ¡Un bandido muy temido!

-Así que en el mundo exterior también hay bandidos.-Dijo Lina.-Sin duda alguna, el mundo exterior es bastante curioso.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Luffy a sus compañeros.

-Nadie importante, Mugiwara-ya. Ya tenemos lo que buscabamos. Debemos ir a ese palacio abandonado que hay en medio del bosque.

La JPSA y Law pasaron por al lado de Hebert ignorándolo totalmente. Hebert, furioso, apuntó su brazo-cañón contra Law.

-¡Más respeto, mocoso! ¡Soy el bandido más poderoso del Nuevo Mundo! ¡Hasta los Shichibukai temen mi nombre!

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó Law con un tono de mofa en su voz. Hebert se preparaba para disparar, pero...

-Ya me encargo yo.

Tennosuke se encargó de Hebert.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, hombre disfrazado de trozo de gelatina asquerosa? ¡Muere!

Hebert disparó su cañón contra Tennosuke. El láser le dejó un enorme agujero en el vientre a Tennosuke.

-¡Ja! ¡Para que sirva de lección! ¡Aquellos que me insultan mue... ¡¿QUÉ?!

Para sorpresa de Hebert, Tennosuke seguía moviéndose. El ser gelatinoso regeneró el agujero que el bandido le hizo en el vientre.

-¡IIIIH! ¡ES UN LOGIA!-Hebert comenzó a temblar y cayó al suelo. Tennosuke golpeó a Hebert con fuerza y dejó inconsciente al bandido.

-¡Ni Logia ni leches! ¡Yo soy Tokoro Tennosuke!-Dijo Tennosuke haciendo una pose imponente.

-¡Vamos Gelatina-ya!

-¡Sí!-Tennosuke, disfrazado de niño pequeño, fue corriendo tras Law.

El grupo puso rumbo al bosque, pero Makiko los detuvo.

-¡Esperad!-Gritó Makiko.

-¿Quieres mi autógrfo?-Preguntó Tennosuke. Makiko pasó de él olímpicamente.

-Debeis tener cuidado. En el bosque vive un grupo de hombres muy peligroso con habilidades temibles. Roban a toda la gente que pasa por el bosque.

-¡Gracias por avisar!-Dijo Megaman. Y el grupo retomó su viaje al Castillo Abandonado.

-Que gente más simpática.-Dijo Makiko.

-¡Seguro que traen problemas al pueblo!-Murmulló el anciano alcalde Chigeru.

-Siempre dices lo mismo de los turistas, señor Chigeru.

-¡Para que alguna vez me hagáis caso!

 _ **########**_

 _ **En la base de la marina de Elanif.**_

Un marine fue corriendo al despacho de Ludwig Berna.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Hemos visto el barco de Mugiwara en el puerto!

-¡Mugiwara! El novato que dio la nota en la Guerra de Marineford, eclipsando al mismo Barbablanca... Dime, Capitán Ascia. ¿Vamos a por su cabeza?

-¡Por mi vale, señor! ¡Pero debemos tener cuidado! Los rumores sobre nuestras actividades están llegando a oídos del Alto Mando de la Marina. Y el perrito del Perro Grande, Jacob Cass, anda cerca de esta isla.

-No te preocupes, Ascia. Si Cass aparece, ya me encargaré de que sufra un terrible accidente. ¡Madahahahahaha!

 _ **########**_

Mientras tanto, el barco de los Piratas Party llegó a Isla Elanif.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Ahora, busquemos a Mugiwara!

-Mire capitán. ¡Allí en el bosque! ¡Veo la torre en ruinas de un castillo viejo! ¡Seguro que hay tesoros!

-¡Cierto Toragra! ¡Desvio en nuestros planes! ¡Iremos a ese castillo y nos llevaremos todo lo que tenga valor! ¡Y luego iremos a por Mugiwara!

La banda de Fiesta Party iba a entrar en el bosque, pero se topó con un grupo de Daiyas.

-¡Monstruos!-Gritaron los hombres de Fiesta Party. Su capitán seguía tranquilo.

-No pasa nada. Yo me encargo de ellos.

Fiesta Party se preparó para luchar contra los Daiyas. Los Daiyas se lanzaron sobre Party. El pirata se quedó quieto. Y repentinamente, los Daiyas acabaron cortados en cubos pequeños.

-¡UOOOH! ¡El capitán ha usado su habilidad!

-¡Con ella no hay quien lo pare!

-¡Basta de piropos y vayamos a por ese tesoro! ¡Me haré rico y famoso!

La banda de Fiesta Party entró en el bosque.

 _ **##########**_

El grupo de la JPSA también se encontró con otro grupo de Daiyas. La JPSA no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para deshacerse de ellos.

-Por lo visto, Tismona sabe que hemos llegado a la isla.-Dijo Law.-Debemos ir con cuidado. Podría tener más trampas preparadas.

Ante Law y la JPSA había un cartel. En él ponía, "Si quieres comida y dinero, sigue recto".

-¡Je! ¡Está claro que eso es una trampa!-Dijo Law.-No hay nadie que sea tan tonto como...

Sailor Moon, Subaru, Lina y Luffy hicieron lo que ponía en el cartel, ignorando el comentario de Law.

-¡¿A dónde vais?!-Gritó furioso el Cirujano de la Muerte.-¿Cómo ha podido llegar tan lejos Mugiwara?

-¡Comida! ¡Comida!-Decían Usagi, Luffy y Subaru.

-¡Dinero!-Decía Lina.

-¡AAAAH!

Los cuatro cayeron en un agujero.

-¡OS LO DIJE!

Law y los demás fueron a ayudar a Luffy, Usagi, Subaru y a Lina. Pero...

-¡Blue Rain!

Llamas azules caían del cielo. La JPSA y Law esquivaban las llamas. Ante ellos aparecieron tres chicos.

-¡Habéis caído!-Dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿Creeis que lleven algo de valor?

-No sé. Han sido muy tontos al caer en esa trampa.

-¿Trampa?-Luffy salió corriendo del agujero y atacó a uno de los chicos. El puño atravesó al chico.-¿Eh? ¿Un Logia?

-¡Exacto! ¡Soy Lynx·D·Ten, el usuario de la Fruta Blu Blu!

-"¿D?"-Pensó Law.-¡Fruta Blu Blu! ¡Pensaba que era un mito!

-¿Y qué hace esa fruta?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-Permite al usuario controlar el Fuego Frío. Observa.

Efectivamente. Los lugares donde habían caído las llamas estaban totalmente congelados.

-Pues a mí me ha recordado a la Fruta de Ace.-Dijo Luffy. En ese momento, un puño gigante golpeó a Luffy.

-¿Cómo osas atacar a mi amigo? ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

-¡Él me ha engañado y ha atacado a mis amigos! ¡Y por eso lo he atacado! ¡Y no acabarás conmigo, ya que yo, Monkey·D·Luffy, seré el Rey Pirata!

-¿Rey Pirata? ¿Tú? ¡Ja! ¡Pues yo, Thorn·D·Anchor, seré el mejor bandido del mundo!

-"¿Otro D? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?"

Luffy, la JPSA y Law han llegado a Elanif, pero se han encontrado con tres chicos. Y dos de ellos son Usuarios de Frutas de Diablo y miembros del Clan de los D. Además, Tismona, Ludwig Berna y Fiesta Party, el cual tiene una habilidad curiosa, van tras ellos.

¿Podrán salvar a Zoro y a los demás mientras se enfrentan a todos estos obstáculos?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, la JPSA se enfrentará a los esbiros de Tismona, a los marines corruptos y a la banda de Fiesta Party. ¿Podrán con todos estos enemigos? ¡No os perdais el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **Guest:** Lo de Subaru se sabrá dentro de poco.

- **Loser93:** Gracias. En el próximo capítulo sabrás lo que ocurrirá con Zoro y los demás.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso de Batman era Tennosuke disfrazado de él. Pero por no separar un punto de la frase siguiente, fanfiction me la ha borrado. Y haciendo eso, me ha destrozado un gag buenísimo.

- **carlos13:** Gracias por la aclaración. Y Tismona no estará al 100%, pero aún así es peligrosa.

- **BRANDON369:** Samurai X, God of War y Goemon aparecerán en viajes temporales. El resto están en el Continente del Demonio. Y los de arkstalkers han estado fuera de la barrera siempre.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	12. La extraña habilidad de Fiesta Party

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 _ **Subaru, Parallox, Tuaba, Fiesta Party, Elcano, Saigong, Toragra, la capitana Tomoko, los Daiyas, Makiko, Hebert, Chigeru, Ascia, Lynx·D·Ten, Thorn·D·Anchor, Tage, Ander Murphinson, Yamiranger, Brodas, Corossos y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Tismona y Lady Ashura son de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Ludwig Berna es de Zascalasca.**_

 _ **La misteriosa Hinaguki es de carlos13**_

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers Super:**_

La JPSA y Law llegaron a Elanif. Pero no fueron los únicos, ya que Fiesta Party y Jacob Cass llegaron a la isla. El grupo de héroes se dirigió a la base de Tismona, pero por el camino fueron atacados por Daiyas, esbirros cristalinos de la vampiresa, y por un trío de bandidos muy temidos en la isla. Y para empeorar la cosa, dos de ellos son usuarios de frutas del diablo.

Pero los problemas no terminan ahí, ya que Ludwig Berna, un marine corrupto, va tras la cabeza de Luffy para mejorar su imagen.

¿Podrá la JPSA con todos estos obstáculos? ¿Y cuáles serán las habilidades de Thorn·D·Anchor y Fiesta Party?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 12: La extraña habilidad de Fiesta Party.**_

La JPSA y Law estaban asombrados. Tres chicos misteriosos aparecieron ante ellos. Y dos de ellos eran miembros del Clan de los D, al igual que Luffy.

Thorn·D·Anchor era un chico de la misma altura que Luffy. Su pelo es negro y lo lleva siempre despeinado. Usa una chaqueta de cuero y debajo lleva una camiseta azul. Usa tejanos negros y botas marrones.

Lynx·D·Ten es rubio. Es un poco más alto que Anchor. Usa una chaqueta negra y debajo de ella no lleva nada. Usa tejanos cortos azules y lleva botas marrones.

Y el tercer chico era Tage, un chico rubio que llevaba una gorra marrón. Su pelo es rubio y tiene una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Lleva una camisa blanca y pantalones de tirantes marrones.

-¿El mejor bandido del mundo?

-¡Así es! ¿Acaso vas a mofarte de mi sueño?

-¡Para nada! ¡Yo jamás me burlo de los sueños de los demás!-Gritó Luffy.

-¡Je! ¡Me caes bien chico! ¡Lastima que tenga que robarte!

Anchor pegó un salto. Luffy le atacó con un Jet Pistol, pero el ladrón esquivó el ataque.

-¡Je! ¡La fruta Gomu Gomu! Una fruta un poco repetitiva.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Anchor se volvió gigante.

-¿Eh? ¿Su cabeza ha crecido?-Dijo Sailor Moon mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¡Meteor Head!-Anchor cayó sobre la JPSA. Por suerte, éstos lograron esquivar el ataque... Menos Tennosuke, que quedó atrapado bajo la cabeza de Anchor.

-¿Qué habilidad es esa?-Preguntó Seiya.

-Te lo diré si me das esa armadura.

-¡Je! ¡Esta armadura solamente puedo llevarla yo!

-¡Bah! ¡Te la robaré de todos modos!

-Creo recordar el nombre de esa habilidad.-Dijo Law.-Ese chico ha comido la Fruta Zoka Zoka. He leído sobre ella. Esa fruta te da la habilidad de aumentar el tamaño de cualquier parte del cuerpo.

-¿Incluído "eso?-Preguntó Tennosuke. Pero Law lo ignoró.

-¡No sólo eso!-Dijo Anchor mientras cogía una piedra pequeña.-Puedo aumentar el tamaño de cualquier cosa.

Anchor arrojó la piedra pequeña sobre la JPSA.

-¡Je! ¿Crees que eso nos asusta?-Dijo SuperBoy con tono de mofa. De repente, la piedra aumentó hasta superar el tamaño de Isla Elanif.-¡No jodas!

-¡KYAAAAAAH!-Gritaron Sailor Moon, Subaru, Sarudes y Tennosuke asustados.

Desde el castillo, Tismona veía como la enorme piedra caía.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?

En Pueblo Nif estaban asustados. El alcalde Chigeru no dejaba de gritar furioso.

-¡Os lo dije! ¡Esos turistas nos han traído desgracias!

-¡Esto es obra de esos chicos!-Dijo Makiko preocupada.

Anchor no dejaba de reirse.

-¡Dishishi! Si me dais todo lo que teneis, encogeré esa piedra a su tamaño normal.

-¡Ju! ¡No será necesario! ¡Ya me encargo yo!-Dijo Subaru con tono chulo.-¡A volar!

Subaru se quedó quieto durante unos segundos. El chico no volaba.

-¿Uh? ¿No vuelo? ¡Es igual! ¡Visión de calor!

Subaru miró a la enorme piedra. Y nada pasaba.

-¡¿QUÉ # %& PASA?!-Gritó Subaru furioso.-¿No se supone que yo era medio kriptoniano?

-"Todavía no es consciente... Aunque no sé si decírselo o no. La verdad podría desanimar a Subaru ¡Ukiki!"-Pensó Sarudes.

Subaru comenzó a maldecir en el idioma de su planeta mientras Saiyaman y SuperBoy comenzaron a volar hacia la roca.

-¡Conner! Yo destruiré la roca con mi Kamehameha. Tú destruye los escombros que puedan amenazar a los inocentes.

-¡Eso! ¡Llévate la gloria!

-Conner...

-¡Es broma!-Dijo mientras le mostraba el dedo pulgar.

Gohan disparó su Kamehameha y fulminó la piedra. Mientras, Conner destruía los escombros con su visión de calor. Los tres ladrones estaban asombrados.

-Ya habéis visto de lo que somos capaces.-Dijo Sailor Moon con chulería.-Ahora, dejadnos en paz. Tenemos que ir al castillo abandonado.

-¡No nos asustais!-Anchor iba a darle a Sailor Moon una patada con su pie gigante. Pero Luffy la detuvo con una sola mano.-¡¿Qué?!

-Toca a mis amigos y te las verás conmigo.

-¡No le hables así a Anchor!-Ten creó dos flechas de fuego frío y las lanzó contra Luffy, pero una Flecha Celestial de AngeWoMon las destruyó antes de que pudieran tocar a Luffy.

-¡Vaya! ¡Un gato que se ha convertido en un ángel! ¿Eres un nuevo tipo de Pokémon?-Dijo Tage mientras golpeaba a AngeWoMon con un palo.

-¡No! ¡Soy un Digimon!

-¿Digimon? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Da igual! Me decepciona. Yo quería combatir contra un pokémon de verdad...

-¿Es qué acaso eres un entrenador pokémon?-Preguntó Hikari.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy un Pokémon!

En ese momento, Tage comenzó a transformarse. Su aspecto cambió al de un Charizard.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Yo también soy usuario de una Fruta del Diablo. Se la robé a unos tipos que llevaban uniformes negros con una enorme R roja. Ellos decían que esta fruta se llamaba Toka Toka no mi: Modelo Charizard.

-Ya veo. Así que esto es lo que hacen las Frutas que Caesar creó a escondidas de Kaido y Doflamingo. Y se las vendió a Giovanni del Team Rocket. Caesar si que sabe con quien negociar...-Dijo Law.

-Seguro que no harán nada bueno con estas frutas.-Dijo Hikari preocupada.

Tage experimentó otro cambio. Se convirtió en su forma híbrida.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora si podré luchar mejor! ¡Garra Dragón!

Tage golpeó a AngerWoMon con sus garras.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Tage iba a lanzarle una llamarada a AngeWoMon, pero MegaMan y Seiya atacaron a Tage.

-¡Pegasus RyuseiKen!

-¡MegaBuster!

Los dos ataques golpearon a Tage. El chico cubrió su cuerpo con Haki, pero no fue suficiente y acabó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Tage ha perdido el conocimiento!-Gritó Ten.

-¡Malditos!-Gritó Anchor.

Ten creó un dragón de fuego y lo lanzó contra Seiya y MegaMan, pero Tennosuke los protegió con su resistente escudo.

-¡Técnica Tembleque! ¡Escudo Nu!

Un enorme pañuelo con Nus dibujados bloqueó el dragón de llamas frías. Ten estaba asombrado.

-Mi mejor ataque... ¡Lo ha detenido con un pañuelo hortera!

Ten generó llamas azules y con ellas formó una espada. Tennosuke sacó su rábano y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

-¡La Legendaria Espada forjada por los mismos dioses!-Dijo Ten refiriendose al rábano de Tennosuke.-Al final va a resultar que teniais algo de valor.

-¡Je! ¡Jamás te daré mi espada!

Con su rábano, Tennosuke destruyó las llamas azules y derrotó a Ten.

Anchor, mientras peleaba contra Luffy, vio como sus dos camaradas habían sido derrotados.

-¡Yo no caeré tan fácilmente! ¡Titan Punch!

Anchor atacó a Luffy con su puño agrandado. Luffy hizo lo mismo.

-¡Elephant Gun!

Los dos puños chocaron, provocando una enorme sacudida. Pero al final, fue el puño de Luffy el que ganó. Luffy golpeó a Anchor y lo derrotó.

-N... ¡No!

-Vale ya.-Dijo Luffy.-Reconoce tu derrota. Todavía te queda mucho por aprender. Así que te recomiendo que salgas de esta isla y conozcas mundo. ¡Shishishi! Ya verás. Es una experiencia muy divertida. Y aemás, conocerás gente curiosa.

Anchor se quedó mirando a Luffy.

-¡Eres bastante gracioso! ¡Está bien! Por hoy lo dejo. Pero un día volveremos a luchar. ¡Y seré yo el que gane!

La JPSA y Law se despidieron de Anchor, Ten y Tage y siguieron sus camino al Palacio de Tismona. Pero Anchor, Ten y Tage se encontraron con un pelotón de Marines guiados por Ascia y Ludwig Berna.

-Vaya, vaya. ¡Bandidos!-Dijo Berna.-Pues me temo que tendré que quedarme con vuestros tesoros robados. ¡Kyukukukuku!

-¡De eso nada!-Anchor, Ten y Tage se lanzaron al ataque y comenzaron a luchar contra los marines. Berna y Ascia simplemente se reían.

Por otra parte, Tismona notó que la JPSA se acercaba.

-¡Tuaba! ¡Lady Ashura! Guiad a nuestros nuevos esbirros y encargaos de la JPSA mientras yo cojo mi báculo de las tinieblas.

-¿Báculo de las Tinieblas?-Preguntó Tuaba.

-Así es. Ese báculo fue un regalo del Gran Dios de la Destrucción Parallox. Con él puedo abrir y cerrar portales a cualquier dimensión.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Planea traer de vuelta al Amo Parallox!-Exclamó Lady Ashura con alegría.

-¡Así es!

-¿Y cómo es qué quieres resucitar tan pronto al Amo Parallox, señora Tismona?

-He notado una energía muy poderosa en el espacio. Y se acerca a la Tierra. Debo liberar a Parallox y preparar a nuestro ejército para la llegada de ese enemigo temible.

Tismona fue a la Sala de Tesoros y comenzó a buscar su báculo.

-Lo deje por aquí... ¿Dónde está? ¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! ¡Me han robado!-Tismona gritó furiosa y fulminó a un Daiya con un rayo óptico.-¡¿Quién osa robarme a mí, Tismona?!

-¡Imposible!-Dijo Lady Ashura.-¡He protegido este palacio con un escudo que me permite detectar cuando un ser vivo entra y sale de este edificio!

-¡Pues ya sé quién es el ladrón!-Dijo Tuaba mientras Lady Ashura y Tismona lo miraban.-¡Un Zombie! ¡Démonos prisa! ¡No debe estar muy lejos! ¡Ya sabéis! Los zombies no pueden correr... ¡AJAAAA!

Tismona golpeó a Tuaba con fuerza.

-¡No estoy de humor para tus tonterías Tuaba!

- **¡No te preocupes por mi resurrección ahora, Tismona!-** Una estatua enorme comenzó a hablar. Era Parallox, que se comunicaba gracias a un tótem que Tismona construyó- **Ocúpate ahora de la JPSA. Ellos son una gran amenaza para mis planes. Ya sabes que hacer Tismona.**

-¡Sí, Gran Dios de la Aniquilación! ¡Id y derrotad a la JPSA! ¡Pero no los matéis! ¡Los necesito vivos!

-¡Sí! -Tras Tuaba y Lady Ashura aparecieron 8 sombras.

Mientras tanto, fuera del castillo, los Piratas de Fiesta Party estaban escondidos tras unos matorrales.

-¡Bien! Nos escondemos aquí y esperamos a la JPSA. Y cuano menos se lo esperen... ¡ZAS! ¡Ataque sorpresa y nos los cargamos!

-¡Qué plan más magnífico, capitán!-Dijo Toragra mientras lloraba de emoción.

-¡Capitán Party, vice-capitán Toragra! Alguién sale del castillo.-Dijo un esbirro de Party.

-¿Eh?

Los Piratas Party se esconieron. Del palacio salió un hombre de unos 89 años que usaba un bastón para ayudarse a la hora de caminar y llevaba tuxedo. El otro individuo era una mujer que medía 1'75 metros. Su cabello es negro y es bastante delgada. Sus medidas son 83 62 85. Lleva pantalones cortos que le llegan a las rodillas y un chaleco verde. En su espalda tenía un sombrero de paja bastante viejo.

Party Fiesta ignoró al viejo y se quedó mirando a la chica. Lo mismo hizo su banda.

-¡Menuda belleza!

-Muchas gracias, señor Murphinson. Con este objeto mágico podré evitar una gran catástrofe.

-No me llames Señor Murphinson. Puedes llamarme Ander, Hinaguki. Espero que tengas éxito en tu misión. Ahora vayámonos antes de que esa vampiresa nos descubra. ¡Somavlov a asac!

Un polvo rosado sacó a Hinaguki y a Ander de Isla Enalif. Los Piratas de Fiesta Party se quedaron helados.

-F... fa... ¡FANTASMAS!

Los Piratas de Fiesta salieron del susto ya que la JPSA y Law llegaron al castillo.

-¡Si que eran pesados esos seres cristalinos!-Dijo Luffy.-No dejaban de aparecer por todos lados.

-¡Ya os tengo, JPSA y Law! ¡¿Y LAW?! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACE AQUÍ UN SHICHIBUKAI?!

-¡Jefe! ¡Y eso que más da! Acaba con él. Lleva su cabeza al Gobierno Mundial, y seguro que te dan su puesto.

-¡Piratas!-Dijo Subaru furioso-Y estos son de los malos.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Coconut Bazooka!

Sarudes atacó a Fiesta Party con su bazooka. La bala iba directa al pirata, pero éste no lo iba a esquivar. Es más, estaba esperando a que la bala le tocara.

-¿No lo va a esquivar? ¿Está loco?

-No saques conclusiones tan rápido, Hikari-ya. Seguro que tiene algo en mente.

Fiesta Party alzó su mano y tocó la bala. Esta acabó troceada en mil cubos pequeños.

-¡Ah! ¡La ha cortado! ¡Ukikiki!

-¿Has sido tú, Torao?

-¡Y para qué iba yo a ayudar a ese tio, Mugiwara-ya!

-¡Jeeeejejejejeje! ¿Sorprendidos? ¡Así vais a acabar todos vosotros! ¡La JPSA y Law seréis víctimas de mi poder Bunka Bunka.

-¿Bunka Bunka? ¡Qué nombre más ridículo!-Dijo SuperBoy, el cual iba a golpear a Fiesta Party. El pirata tocó a SuperBoy y su bazo y abdómen quedaron convertidos en cubos.-¡Joder! ¡Mi cuerpo! ¿Y ahora cómo ligaré con las chicas?

-¡Room!

Law usó su poder Ope Ope para reconstruir a SuperBoy.

-Mientras yo esté aquí, tu poder es inútil.

-¡Maldito Cirujano de la Muerte!

-¡Ya me encargo yo de él, capitán!-Toragra se puso ante Law y su cuerpo comenzó a mutar. Toragra se transformó en un enorme león con patas de cabra y con una cola que era una serpiente.

-¿Uh? ¿Fruta Neko Neko: Modelo León?-Preguntó Law.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Es una fruta Neko Neko, sí! ¡Pero es del tipo mitológico!

-¿Mitológico? ¿Cómo la de Marco el Fénix o Sengoku El Buda?

-¡Así es! ¡Observa los poderes de la Fruta Neko Neko Modelo Químera!

Toragra escupió una gran llamarada. Law teletransportó a la JPSA y a él mismo y esquivaron la gran llamarada. El fuego quemó el suelo, llegando a derretirlo.

-¡Has hecho bien! ¡Porque esas llamas lo queman todo y no se apagan nunca! ¡Ahora caeréis ante el temible poder de "Tres Bestias" Toragra! ¡Bahahahaha!

Toragra comenzó a reírse sin notr que Saiyaman estaba delante suyo. Gohan golpeó a Toragra y éste salió disparado. El pirata acabó estampado en un muro del castillo y perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Toragra!

-¡Gear 3!

Luffy infló su puño y se preparó para derribar a los Piratas de Fiesta Party.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Su puño ha crecido!

-¡No temáis, idiotas! ¡Me tenéis a mí!

-¡Gomu Gomu no...

-¡Ju! ¡Te voy a convertir en cubos microscópicos, Plastic Boy!

El puño gigante de Luffy se volvió negro, indicando que Luffy estaba usando Haki para cubrir su puño. Party Fiesta estaba confiado.

-... Elephant Gun!

-¡Mil Trocitos!

Party usó su habilidad, pero no hizo efecto. Luffy golpeó a Fiesta Party y a sus esbirros y los estampó en la pared.

-Que débiles...-Dijo Luffy.-Hasta Buggy me dio más pelea.

-¡Hola!-Gourry venía corriendo.

-¡Cabeza Medusa! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Durmiendo en la nave.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Bienvenidos JPSA y Mugiwara! ¡Os estaba esperando!

Tismona apareció en el cielo junto a Tuaba y Lady Ashura.

-¡Tú! ¡Devuélveme a mis camaradas, vieja!

-¡¿Cómo osas llamar a la Ama...

-Ya vale, Lady Ashura. No caigas en sus provocaciones...

-Lo siento, Ama.

-¡Mugiwara! ¡Si los quieres, tendrás que entrar en mi castillo! ¡Tomad!-Tismona les dio a la JPSA, Gourry y a Law unas llaves.-Esas llaves abrirán la puerta de 15 habitaciones que hay en mi palacio. En 8 de ellas están los Mugiwaras esperando a que los salveis de mis garras. ¿Aceptas mi juego, Mugiwara?

-¡Chicos!-Luffy entró corriendo en el palacio. La JPSA y los demás entraron tras él. Tismona comenzó a reirse.

-¡Jajajaja! Ya verás que sorpresa te llevas, Mugiwara... ¡Lady Ashura, Tuaba! Ahora debemos ocupar nuestros puestos. ¡El Juego va a comenzar!

Subaru tenía una llave en la que había escrito un 1. Subaru tenía miedo.

-El 1... ¡Seguro que tras esa puerta está esa vampiresa! ¡No! ¡Debo ser valiente! ¡Debo ayudar a los amigos de Luffy!

Subaru introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. El interior de la habitación era un descampado. Una sombra dio un salto y se plantó ante Subaru.

-¡Te esperaba, miembro de la JPSA! ¡Yo soy YamiRanger! ¡Defensor del mal! ¡Y la Ama Tismona me ha pedido que acabe contigo!

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Te pediría que te unieras a la JPSA! Pero como eres malvado...

-¡Lo siento chico! Vivo para el mal y para la Ama Tismona. Solamente seguiré sus órdenes.

 **Sala 2.**

Tennosuke entró en ella. El interior de la sala era un pueblo típico de una película de vaqueros. Ante Tennosuke apareció un demonio similar a un Tengu y que iba armado con un rifle.

-¡Alto, ser gelatinoso! ¡Yo soy Killershooter! ¡Y mis 800 esbirros acabarán contigo si te mueves!

-¿Y dónde están esos esbirros?-Preguntó Tennosuke. KillerShooter se quedó callado.

-¡Está bien! ¡Me has pillado! ¡Soy muy malo mintiendo!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Enhorabuena, Tokoro Tennosuke!-Un holograma de Tismona apareció en el cielo.-Has encontrado a un Mugiwara. Pero, ¿lucharás contra él?

-¡Mentirosa!-Dijo Tennosuke.-Ese demonio no es un compañero de Luffy. ¡Es él!-Dijo señalando a un mapache.

-¿Estás tonto? ¡Claro que es su camarada! ¡Es Ussop "Sogeking" al cual he convertido en un demonio!

-¡Mentira! ¡Este que tengo en mis manos es Mapache "el amante de la gelatina"! Un miembro de los Mugiwara cuya recompensa es de 30 millones de berris. ¡Mira!

Tennosuke le enseñó a Tismona un cartel de recompensa de Mapache.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si es un cartel oficial! ¡No es falso! ¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?!

 **Sala 3.**

Sarudes entró en la sala. La habitación era una Jungla.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Es como estar en casa!

-¿Vera que sí?-La imagen de Tismona apareció en el cielo.-No te preocupes, habitante de Jahaiba. Me he basado en tu planeta para crear esta sala. ¿No crees que es el major sitio para morir? ¡Pronto tu rival aparecerá ante ti! ¡Ojalá acabe contigo! ¡No soporto a los de tu raza!

-¿Uki? ¿Acaso Tismona ha estado en mi planeta?

En ese momento, pisadas se escuchaban por toda la sala. Un enorme monstruo reno que parecía Frankenstein apareció ante Sarudes.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Chopper!

-Así es, macaco de Jahaiba. Lo he convertido en un demonio leal a mi causa. ¡Acaba con esa rata asquerosa, Dr Monster!

-¡Groaaaar!-Chopper, o mejor dicho, Dr Monster comenzó a atacar a Sarudes. El mono no podía atacarle, ya que Chopper era amigo de Luffy.

 **Sala 4.**

Esa sala era similar a Skypeia. Hace un minuto, Sailor Moon entró por ella. Y ahora, la Sailor estaba recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

-¡Kyaaaaaah!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Buen trabajo, Stormwitch! ¡Acaba con la Princesa del Milenio de Plata!

-¡Sí, señora! ¡Pero no trabajo gratis! ¡Quiero que me des 900 millones de berris!

-Esta esbirra me va a salir cara...-Dijo Tismona.

-¡Recuera quién eres, Nami! ¡Eres la amiga y camarada de Luffy!

-¡Calla!-Stormwitch le dio una patada en la cara a Sailor Moon.-¡Yo solamente trabajo para Tismona! Pero si ese Luffy me paga mejor, entonces trabajaré para él.

Stormwitch alzó su Sorcery Staff y electrocutó a Sailor Moon.

 **Sala 5.**

Hikari y TailMon fueron las que entraron en esa sala, la cual parecía una biblioteca.

-¿Una biblioteca? ¿Crees que aquí habrá alguien?

-No lo sé, Hikari. Pero noto algo maligno enfrente nuestro.

De repente, un remolino de páginas de libros atacarona Hikari y a TailMon.

-¡Silencio! ¡No se grita en una biblioteca!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Hola, niña de la Luz!-Dijo Tismona.-Veo que has encontrado a Nico Robin.

-¡Te dije que trabajaría para ti si no volvías a llamarme así!

-¡Lo siento, Miss Encyclopedya! ¡Hazme un favor y acaba con esos insectos!

-¡Bien! ¡Seis pages!

Seis páginas de libro salieron de los brazos de Miss Encyclopedya y los lannzó contra Hikari y TailMon. TailMon evolucionó en AngeWoMon.

-No sé que hacer, Hikari. No es como combatir contra un digimon controlado por un Anilo Maligno. Estamos hablano de una amiga convertida en un demonio. Si tuviera la habilidad de HolyAngeMon de sanar a la gente...

-¡Jejejeje! Patéticos héroes... Veamos como va la cosa en las Sala 6.

 **Sala 6**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tranquilo está todo aquí? ¿Zoroaster? ¿Dónde estás?

Tismona vio que tanto Gourry como Zoroaster estaban dormidos. Tismona cayó al suelo.

-¡DESPERTAD MALDITOS VAGOS!

Gourry y Zoroaster despertaron y comenzaron a luchar.

 **Sala 7**

La Sala 7 parecía un mundo cibernético. Allí, MegaMan combatía contra Franky, que había sido convertido en el demonio Mechadevil.

-¡Mecha Catastrophe Beam!-Mechadevil disparó su láser contra MegaMan. MegaMan lo esquivó, pero no podía atacarlo. Ya que era humano y además, amigo de Luffy.

-No puedo... ¿Y si me paso y lo mato? Luffy jamás me perdonaría...

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Admite que soy mejor robot que tú! ¡La JPSA no es Súper! ¡Yo soy Súper! ¡AU!-Dijo Mechadevil mientras hacía una pose típica de Franky.

 **Sala 8**

Lina entró en una sala que parecía una sala de conciertos. La hechicera esquivba ondas sonoras y bolas de energía con forma de notas musicales.

-Die for me Baby! Tonight you'll be in Hell!-El atacante era HellSinger, es decir, Brook convertio en demonio.

-¡Qué músicas más raras hay fuera de la Barrera!

-¡Vamos, Hellsinger! ¡Acaba con esa desconocida!-Dijo Tismona.

-¡Allá voy, Baby! Pero antes de morir... ¡ENSÉÑAME TUS BRAGAS!

Lina golpeó a HellSinger y lo estampó contra una pared.

-Ama Tismona...

-¿Qué ocurre, HellSinger?

-¿Me las enseñas tú?

-¡NO!

 **Sala 9**

SuperBoy entró en una sala. Su interior recordaba una suite de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Y la cama estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosa negra.

-Me gusta esta sala. Podría traer a Cassie y pedirle perdón con una cena romántica.

-Me alegra que te guste, encanto...-Unas tentáculos agarraron a Conner y lo inmovilizaron. Conner iba a gritar, pero Tuaba le tapó la boca con un tentáculo.-No, no. No quiero que nadie me arruíne la fiesta. ¡He sido afortunado! ¡Un chico guapo ha acabado con la llave de mi sala! ¡Y ahora, antes de que Tismona venga y te convierta en demonio, deja que me "divierta"...

Unos tentáculos de Tuaba se introdujeron por debajo de la camiseta de SuperBoy y otros iban a introducirse en su pantalón, pero Tuaba se olvidó de algo.

Unos rayos de calor salieron de los ojos de Conner y quemaron parte de la cara de Tuaba. Tuaba, mientras gritaba de dolor, liberó a SuperBoy.

-¡Pagarás el haberme destrozado la cara! ¡Muere!

-¡Y TÚ PAGARÁS EL HABER INTENTADO HACERME UNA GUARRADA!

 **Sala 10**

Gohan entró en una sala. La sala parecía un restaurante. En meio de la sala había una mesa preparada con dos platos y velas en medio. Y Sanji, convertido en el demonio Chevallier, estaba atrapado en sus fantasías.

-¡Stormwitch-swaaaan! ¡Encyclopedya-swaaaaan! ¡Sailor Moon-chwaaan! ¡AngeWoMon-waaaan! ¡TISMONA-SAMA! ¡Venid aquí y disfrutad de una cena romántica que os he preparado! ¿Eh? ¡¿CÓMO?!

Chevalier estaba furioso. Vio que el que tenía su llave era Gohan y no ninguna fémina.

-¡¿Qué haces con esa llave?! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡Burnning Hell Kick!

Chevalier le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho a Saiyaman y éste salió disparado hasta chocar contra una pared.

-¿Sorprendido, pequeño saiyan?-Dijo Tismona.-Mi poder oscuro hace que seres humanos superen el poder de aquel que venció a Cell.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Conozco las identidades de todos los miembros de la JPSA! Y poría atacar a todos vuestros seres queridos. Pero no quiero. Es muy aburrido y un método ruín.

-¿Y no es ruín convertir a gente inocente en demonios?

-¡Jujuju! ¡Cuida tu boca, Gohan! O convertiré al pequeño Goten en un pequeño demonio leal a mi causa... ¡Chevalier! ¡Acaba con Saiyaman!

-¡A la orden, Tismona-Swan!

 **Sala 11.**

Kouji entró en una sala cuyo interior era una gran ciudad en ruinas.

-Desde luego esta Tismona no sabe decorar habitaciones.

-Esto lo he hecho yo, Brodas. Y es lo que pienso hacer una vez Tismona ataque la Tierra. Destruiré todas las grandes metrópolis de este planeta. ¡Nadie podrá detener al ejército del gran Parallox!

-¡Je! ¿Acaso piensas que dejaré que salgas de esta isla? ¡Mazin Go!

Kouji sacó a Mazinger de su cápsula y entró en él. Mazinger y Brodas comenzaron a pelear.

-¡Je! Mi Mazinger hará trizas tu cuerpo de piedra.

Mazinger golpeó el cuerpo de Brodas, pero no se rompió. Una pequeña grieta apareció en el puño de Mazinger, para asombro de Kouji.

-¿Sorprendido? Mi cuerpo está hecho con minerales extraídos del mismo infierno. No te creas que te será tan fácil acabar conmigo. Yo no soy como esas latas de sardinas del Doctor Hell. Antes de matarte, dñejame decirte algo. Mi hermano gemelo Corossos está luchando contra Shinji en la Sala 12. Y parece que pronto va a acabar con él. El chico es bastante débil mentalmente y físicamente. El Ama Tismona ha desmoralizado al chico y mi hermano esta destrozando el Evangelion que utiliza.

-¡Shinji! ¡Resiste! ¡Pronto iré contigo!

 **Sala 12**

El EVA estaba en el suelo gravemente dañado. Shinji estaba malherido y apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Corossos no dejaba de golpear el Evangelion.

-¿Esto es todo lo qué puede hacer el asesino de Ángeles? ¡Pues entonces no tendré problemas cuando tenga que enfrentarme a los Ángeles y al otro EVA que hay en Tokyo.

-Rei... Chicos... Lo siento... No sirvo para nada...

 **Sala 13**

D-Boy entró en la sala 13, la cual parecía un catillo medieval.

-¿Un castillo dentro de otro castillo? ¡Este Nuevo Mundo es muy raro!

-¡No es una anomalía del Nuevo Mundo, noble guerrero!-Dijo una armadura sin cabeza que montaba un pequeño dragón.-¡Es resultado de la magia oscura de Lady Tismona! ¡Permite que me presente! Soy Darkrahan, noble caballero al servicio del Gran Parallox. ¡Ahora, debemos combatir para decidir el futuro de los Piratas que la Ama Tismona ha capturado!

-¡Vamos! ¡Acabaré con todos aquellos que se entrometan en mi camino! ¡Tekk-Setter!

 **Sala 14**

Seiya entró en una sala cuyo interior recordaba un templo griego. Sentada en el altar estaba Lady Ashura leyendo la Teogonía de Hesíodo.

-¡Bienvenido, Caballero de Atenea! ¡Te esperaba!

-Así que es a ti a quien tengo que derrotar para salvar a los amigos de Luffy.

-Cierto. Pero antes de luchar, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué eres leal a Atenea? ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Después de todo, el Gran Dios de la Aniquilación Parallox volverá a este mundo y lo conquistará. Y tu Diosa nada podrá hacer para detenerle.

-¡Yo sigo una causa justa! ¡Y Atenea es amiga mia! ¡Yo lucharé para que su mundo pacífico se haga realidad!

-Iluso... Ama, deme el poder necesario para acabar con este pagano.

Lady Ashura y Seiya comenzaron a luchar. Ambos parecían estar al mismo nivel.

 **Sala 15**

Trafalgar Law entró en la Sala 15. Su interior recordaba un barco pirata.

-Bueno, debo encontrar a la banda de Mugiwara-ya. Tenemos que acabar con Joker y Kaido enseguida.

Law siguió avanzando, hasta que se encontró con algo que le sorprendió.

-¿Mugiwara-ya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh! ¡Torao! ¡Shishishishi! ¡Hola!

-¡Trafalgar Law, el Cirujano de la Muerte! ¡Y Mugiwara Monkey·D·Luffy! ¡Dos piratas de la Peor Generación!-Tismona, esta vez la real, apareció ante Law y Luffy.

-¡Vieja! ¡Devuéveme a mi banda!

-¿Sabes? Siempre he querido saber quien es el pirata más fuerte de la Peor Generación. Vamos a averiguarlo ahora.

Una sombra cubrió a Luffy y comenzó a transformarlo en emonio. Law intentó ayudar a Luffy, pero Tismona no dejaba de dispararle rayos. La sombra terminó de transformar a Luffy en un demonio.

-¡Jujujuju! Mira Torao. Saluda a Darktain, mi nuevo esbirro y el que será el general de mis ejércitos.

-Mi nombre es Darktain, y soy el Emperador de los Piratas. Todos ellos deben arrodillarse ante mí. ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?!

Darktain golpeó a Law y lo estampó contra una pared.

-Maldita bruja...

-¡Jujujuju! Ahora solamente es cuestión de tiempo. Mis demonios derrotarán a la JPSA y a sus aliados. Y cuando eso pase, los convertiré en demonios. Y tú, Torao, serásuno de ellos. ¡Kukuku!-Dijo Tismona mientras se iba de la sala.

-Veo que no tengo más remedio que pelear contra ti, Mugiwara-ya.

-¡Menuda falta de respeto! ¡DEBES LLAMARME LORD DARKTAIN!

Law y Darktain comenzaron a combatir.

Mientras, fuera del castillo, Ludwig Berna y Ascia habían derrotado y capturado al trío de bandidos. Berna derrotó a los tres chicos él solo usando una extraña habilidad.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora me guiaréis hasta vuestro tesoro!-Dijo Berna.

Mientras, el barco de Jacob Cass llegó a Isla Enalif. Cass y su grupo llegaron con la intención de investigar a Berna y averiguar si los rumores sobre él son ciertos.

La cosa se ha complicado para Law y la JPSA. Ahora tienen que luchar contra los Mugiwaras demonificados y otros demonios leales a Tismona. Y Anchor, Tage y Ten han sido capturados por los marines corruptos.

¿Podrán Law y la JPSA liberar a los Mugiwaras del hechizo de Tismona? ¿Podrán Anchor, Ten y Tage escapar de los Marines liderados por el corrupto Berna? ¿Por qué odiará tanto Tismona a Sarudes? ¿Cass descubrirá las actividades ilegales de Berna? ¿Y quién era esa misteriosa chica llamada Hinaguki?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos los combates HellSinger (Brook) vs Lina y MegaMan vs MechaDevil (Franky). Además, Jacob Cass comenzará su investigación y conocerá a Anchor, Ten y a Tage. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responer reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues SuperBoy ahora también sabe de lo pervertido y peligroso que puede ser un tio con tentáculos. Esperemos que Tuaba no sea usuario de la Fruta Yaoi Yaoi. XD

- **carlos13:** Pues la cosa está difícil. Los Mugiwaras demonificados son terriblemente poderosos.

- **Loser93:** Pues esta nueva prisión será el lugar donde ocurra una de las futuras aventuras de la JPSA. Luffy también visitará esa cárcel. Pero esta vez no tendrá que salvar a ningún hermano de ella.

- **BRANDON369:** Me alegra oir que te gustó el gaga de Tennosuke. Y ahora, los problemas han aumentado para la JPSA.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	13. La batalla entre los robots humanos

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **Subaru, Parallox, Tuaba, Fiesta Party, Elcano, Saigong, Toragra, la capitana Tomoko, los Daiyas, Makiko, Hebert, Chigeru, Ascia, Lynx·D·Ten, Thorn·D·Anchor, Tage, Ander Murphinson, Yamiranger, Brodas, Corossos, Yuka Sarulla, la Jefa y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Tismona y Lady Ashura son de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Ludwig Berna es de Zascalasca.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers Super:**_

La JPSA y Law llegaron al castillo de Tismona. Pero en la entrada tuvieron que combatir contra los piratas de Fiesta Party, usuario de la fruta Bonka Bonka. Luffy venció al pirata fácilmente, pero Tismona apareció y les dejó entrar en su castillo. Allí, la JPSA y Law tendrán que luchar contra los secuaces de Tismona y contra los Mugiwara endemoniados.

Por otro lado, Berna ha derrotado a Anchor, Ten y Tage y planea robar todo su tesoro.

¿Podrán la JPSA y Law salvar a los Mugiwaras y derrotar a Tismona? ¿Y qué ocurrirá con Anchor, Ten y Tage?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 13: El concierto Infernal de Hellsinger. La batalla entre los robots humanos.**_

Tismona estaba sentada tranquilamente en su trono mientras bebía sangre de su copa. La vampiresa miraba con entusiasmo la batalla entre sus esbirros y la JPSA.

-¡Je! Por lo que veo, hay algunos héroes que no quieren hacer daño a los Mugiwara... ¡Jojojojo! Muy pronto, los miembros de la JPSA se covertirán en mis leales demonios y podré conquistar el Universo.

 **Sala 7.**

-¡Meeecha Nipple Darkness!

Mechadevil disparó oscuridad de su pecho y golpeó a MegaMan, el cual todavía no quería luchar contra Mechadevil.

-Niño. Si no te defiendes, esto no tiene gracia y acabaré contigo de una forma que no es súper.

-¡No quiero! ¡Tú no eres malvado! ¡Solamente eres controlado por un ser maligno! ¡Vuelve a ser el que eras Franky!

-¡Calla! ¡Yo sooooy Mechadeeeeeeeeevil! ¡Au!-Dijo haciendo su clásica pose.-No sé porque, pero cuando hago esto hecho en falta a dos personas más... ¡Fresh Inferno!

Mechadevil atacó a MegaMan con llamas oscuras. El pequeño robot azulado estaba ardiendo.

-¡Uaaaaaah! ¡Quema! ¡Este fuego es más fuerte que el de FireMan o FlameMan!

-Es fuego Infernal. Y acabarás calcinado en tres segundos. No quedará de ti ni las cenizas. Esto no te hubiera ocurrido si te hubieras defendido.

De repente, el tiempo se paró y un fuerte viento gélido apagó las llamas infernales.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Mechadevil no se mueve?

-Yo lo he detenido.-El Hechicero apareció ante MegaMan.

-Me has salvado. ¿Has venido a ayudar?

-Una rara excepción. Yo nunca suelo intervenir en situaciones como esta. Pero si vosotros caeis y la oscuridad del olvido gana, entonces me tendría que ver obligado a actuar. Y sinceramente, no me va eso de ser un héroe...

-Pero necesitamos ayuda. Tismona ha convertido a los Mugiwara en demonios y no sabemos como devolverlos a la normalidad. Necesitamos su ayuda.

-No me necesitais. Teneis el Cristal de Plata. Con él podréis devolver a los Mugiwara a la normalidad. Lo que pasa es que Sailor Moon siente lo mismo que tú. Bueno, me voy. Debo moralizar a la Princesa de la Luna.

-¡Espera! Debes ayudarme. Yo no soy capaz de luchar contra un amigo...

-¿Seguro? Que yo sepa, esto te ha ocurrido ya varias veces. De hecho, si no recuerdo mal, la primera vez que usaste tu MegaBuster fue para derrotar a tus hermanos que fueron manipulados por Wily. Y esta situación actual es muy similar a aquella. Adiós.

El Hechicero desapareció y el tiempo volvió a fluir. Mechadevil volvía a moverse y corría a toda velocidad hacia MegaMan.

-¡No sé como has escapado a mis llamaradas infernales, pero de esto seguro que no escapas!

-Muchas gracias, señor... Me has abierto los ojos...

-¡Adelante transformación!

Mechadevil se estaba convirtiendo en una versión diabólica del General Franky.

-Espero que el Ama Tismona esté viendo este gran evento... Coup de...-Mechadevil apuntó su mano derecha hacia MegaMan y comenzó a acumular energía oscura en ella.-¡ENFER!

Un gran rayo negro salió de la mano de MechaDevil. MegaMan dio un gran salto y esquivó el ataque.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡MegaBuster Carga Máxima!

MegaMan disparó un potente láser que derribó a Mechadevil. El demonio cayó inconsciente al suelo. MegaMan se acercó a él y le puso una mano encima.

-Lo siento, Franky... Ahora debes esperar a que Sailor Moon venga para... ¿Qué ocurre?

Los circuitos de MegaMan copiaron los datos de Franky y de Mechadevil. Ahora, Mega era capaz de usar los poderes del carpintero de los Mugiwara y de su versión maligna.

 **Sala 4.**

Stormwitch seguía torturando a Sailor Moon con descargas eléctricas.

-¡Muere! ¡Ya lo veo! Tismona me pagará con todos sus tesoros...-Dijo Stormwitch mientras sus ojos se convertían en el símbolo del berry.

-¡Nami! ¡Recuerda quien eres! ¡Recuerda la amistad que te une a Luffy!

-Lo haré. ¡Pero no te saldrá barato! ¡Trueno de Oni!

Stormwitch lanzó un relámpago contra Sailor Moon. Ésta perdió el conocimiento.

Sailor Moon, vestida como la princesa Serenity, pareció en el Palacio del Milenio de Plata.

-Princesa...

-Reina Serenity. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Él me lo ha contado todo.-Dijo la Reina Serenity señalando al Hechicero.-Tu buen corazón ha evitado que lucharas contra esa amiga tuya convertida en demonio. Me alegra ver que tienes un corazón puro...

-Pero eso un día acabará contigo.-Dijo El Hechicero.

-Yo no quiero dañar a mis amigos... Quiero solucionar esto de forma pacífica.

-Pero hija, a veces es necesario luchar. Yo he pasado por eso. Y esperaba que tu no pasaras por eso. Pero esa mujer oscura a evitado que mi deseo ocurriera. Recuerda hija, como purificaste a las Hermanas Malignas.

-¡Es verdad! ¡El Cristal de Plata!

-Cierto.-Dijo El Hechicero.-Pero la magia oscura de Tismona es más fuerte que el poder de Metalia o de Wiseman. Aí que tendrás que debilitar a Stormwitch para poder sanarla. Y ahora, regresa y lucha.

-Buena suerte, hija.

-Gracias Reina... Madre...

El Hechicero llevó a Sailor Moon de vuelta al castillo de Tismona.

-Gracias por ayudarme a motivar a su hija, reina Serenity.

-De nada.

En ese momento, un holograma de Tismona apareció ante El Hechicero.

-Así que eres tú él que está metiendo las narices en asuntos que no te importan...

-Así es, ser oscuro. Pero no te preocupes, pronto me iré. Pero debo hacer algo antes...

El Hehicero borró de la memoria de Tismona la existencia del hechicero.

-Bueno. Me voy...

El Hehicero regresó a su casa. Tismona estaba en su trono.

-Que raro... Me duele la cabeza...

Sailor Moon se reanimó y plantó cara a StormWitch.

-¡Crisis, transformación!

Sailor Moon usó el Grial para convertirse en Super Sailor Moon. Stormwitch desató tormentas y vientos muy fuertes. Super Sailor Moon aguantó y se preparó para atacar con su cetro.

-¡Rainbow Moon Heartache!

El ataque golpeó a Stormwitch y la dejó inconsciente. Sailor Moon sacó su Cristal de Plata.

-¡Stormwitch! ¡Vuelve a ser la de antes! ¡Moon Cosmic Power!

-¡Lovely!

La luz del cristal purificó a Stormwitch y la transformó en Nami. Nami se despertó.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Lo último que recuerdo es que una enorme sombra me atrapó...

-Ya no tienes porque preocuparte de nada.

Tismona, furiosa, destruyó su trono con un puñetazo.

-¡Maldita Princesa de la Luna! ¡Y maldita sea su estúpida piedra! He perdido a uno de mis mejores demonios... ¡Daiyas! ¡Acabad con Sailor Moon!

Un ejército de Daiyas rodeó a Nami y a Sailor Moon. Nami comenzó a dar gritos de alegría.

-¡Uah! ¡Hombres diamante! ¡Ojalá a Luffy le dé por reclutarlos!

-¡Malvados! ¡En nombre de Luna os castigaré!

Sailor Moon sacó su báculo. Nami se asustó. Usagi fulminó a todos los Daiyas. Y de repente, Nami comenzó a gritarle. Usagi tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando con Rei.

 **Pueblo Nif.**

Cass y su grupo estaban en el bar de Makiko.

-Vosotros sois marines.-Dijo Makiko.-¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

-Sí. Somos marines.-Respondió Cass.-Y hemos venido a averiguar si los rumores sobre Berna son ciertos.

-¡Sí lo son!-Respondió Makiko con seguridad y sinceridad.

-¡Makiko!-Gritó furioso el alcalde Chigeru.-Ya sabes que Berna nos amenazó con destruir nuestro pueblo si le contabamos la verdad a otro marine.

-Lo sé, señor Chigeru. Pero ya no aguanto más. Nos roba todo lo que tenemos. Y ha convertido su base en una réplica de Marinford a la que él llama Enaliford.

-Ya veo... Berna es un hombre ambicioso. Aspira a ocupar el rango de Almirante de Flota... ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos a hacerle una visita a Berna en su base!

-¡Espera!-Dijo Makiko.-Berna no está ahora mismo en su base. Ha ido al castillo abandonado. Y me preocupan tres chicos que viven en el bosque. Se dedican a robar a la gente, pero lo hacen porque no tienen a nadie que los cuiden, no porque sean malvados.

-Tranquila. Yo sé que es pasar por eso.-Dijo Cass mientras abandonaba el bar con su grupo.

 **Sala 8**

Hellsinger estaba tocando su guitarra mientras Lina no dejaba de bailar.

-¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de bailar?

-¡Yohohohoho! Ahora estás bajo la influencia de mi música. Ahora, harás todo lo que yo diga. Incluso si yo digo que me enseñes tus panties, me los tendrás que enseñar.

-¡DE ESO NADA! No quiero, pero mis manos no me obedeen...

-¡Yohohohoho! ¡El poder de la música es enorme! ¡Muere!

Hellsinger sacó su espada con la cual pretendía matar a Lina, pero un remolino de aire lo derribó. La atacante fue Nami, que venía con Sailor Moon, MegaMan y Franky.

-¡Gust Sword! ¡Ahora, Sailor Moon!

-¡Sí! ¡Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!

-¡Me muerooooo! ¡Ah! Pero si ya etoy muerto... ¡Skull Lovely!

La luz del Cristal de Plata golpeó a Hellsinger y lo devolvió a la normalidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Nami! ¡Hola! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Pero seguro que lo recuerdo todo si me enseñais vuestra ropa interior! ¡Yohohohoho!

-¡ÉSTE NO CAMBIA! ¡DRAG SLAVE!

-¡Yohohohohohooo! ¡Nadie tiene respeto hacia los esqueletos!

 _ **########**_

Tismona rompió el monitor de la Sala 8 con furia. De su puño comenzó a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre morada que no dudó en beberse.

-¡Ya he perdido a tres de mis endemoniados! ¡Voy a ver como le va a ese macaco de Jahaiba!

Tismona apareció en la Sala 3.

Doctor Monster había derrotado a Sarudes. El simio estaba malherido en el suelo y Doctor Monster iba a curarlo. Pero Tismona lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué ayudas al enemigo?!

-Soy médico. Debo atender a quien sea. Incluso a los enemigos de mi señora.

-¡Meh! ¡Eres demasiado noble! ¡Aparta! ¡Ya lo mato yo!

-Antes de eso...-Dijo Sarudes mientras intentaba levantarse.-Dime. ¿Por qué odias tanto a mi raza? ¿Qué te ha hecho la gente de Jahaiba?

-Bien. Te lo diré. Será mi regalo de despedida. Hace 7 años. Mientras Gohan vencía a Cell y Superman y Doomsday morían, un grupo de 15 héroes ya olvidados salvó al mundo de mi Amo Parallox sin que nadie se diera cuenta. ¡Y entre esos héroes había un habitante de Jahaiba llamado Sarulla. Él fue el que más año hizo, ya que fue él el que me selló.

Sarudes se quedó inmovil al oir ese nombre y de repente comenzó a llorar.

-Sarulla... ¡O sea que mi padre me abandonó a mí y a mi madre para salvar el Universo!

 _ **########**_

Berna y Ascia llegaron a la base de los tres ladrones. Habían derrotado a la Jefa Yuka, mujer corpulenta que cuidaba de los tres jóvenes.

-Bien, bien. Todo un tesoro para nosotros. ¡Nos lo llevamos a la base!

-¡Lo dudo mucho!

-¡Oh! ¡El perro del Perro Rojo! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Averiguar si los rumores son ciertos. Ludwig Berna, quedas arrestado y expulsado de la marina. Lo mismo va por ti, Ascia.

-¡Ju,ju! ¡Me temo que no! Un pelota como tú no acabará con mi ambición. Ludwig Berna será el próximo Almirante de Flota. ¡Y con el poder de la Marina y el respaldo del Gobierno Mundial, dominaré el planeta!

Cass, Captor y Komadori se enfrentaron a Berna y a Ascia. Mientras, Anchor, Tage y Ten ayudaban a Yuka a levantarse del suelo.

¿Qué pasará a continuación? ¿Ganará Jacob Cass y demostrará que Berna es un corrupto? ¿Tismona acabará con la vida de Sarudes? ¿Y qué evento relacionado con Parallox y 15 héroes ocurrió hace 7 años?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** El próximo capítulo será un capítulo especial para conmemorar el aniversario del fic "Crisis en Universos Infinitos". Si pensabais que iba a celebrar el aniversario con un remake estáis equivocados. XD. En el especial veremos como Parallox acabó sellado y averiguaremos la identidad de esos 15 héroes anónimos que la gente ha olvidado. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **BRANDON369:** Existen frutas de Digimons. En secreto, Caesar Clown entró en contacto con cierto individuo que le otorgó datos de las criaturas digitales. Dentro de poco aparecerán. Y una de ellas le dará problemas a Takeru. Y también hay Zoans de Pokemons Legendarios. Dentro de poco, aparecerá una fruta. Spoiler: el pokémon en cuestión aparece en una portada.

- **carlos13:** Su acompañante (Un OC creado por mí) es un homenaje a Murhpy Anderson, el creador de Zatanna que falleció justo cuando escribía ese capítulo.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** No. Tuaba no es usuario de ninguna fruta. El usuario de esa fruta no vive en este Universo. El usuario aparecerá dentro de poco en "Centinelas del Infinito".

- **Loser93:** Dante Hole aparecerá en breve. La JPSA irá allí para evitar una fuga provocada por un elemento exterior.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	14. Secret Crisis

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **Subaru, Parallox, los Daiyas, Sarulla, Sarucé el Déspota, Saruchino, Sarután, Sarudrill, QuarkMan, Frosta, TitanMan, Mindo, Lord Esprit, Shado, Mechano, Imantor, Garilley, Linterna Gris, Burning Soul, Flaming Man, Shake, Feather, Golden Bug, GilgaKles, Mallafer, Patre el Guardián exiliado, Tiabro, Tommy Jordan y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14: Secret Crisis.**_

Tismona estaba apuntando con un dedo a Sarudes. En la punta del dedo se formaba una esfera de energía carmesí. Tismona iba a matar a Sarudes.

-Antes de eso...-Dijo Sarudes mientras intentaba levantarse.-Dime. ¿Por qué odias tanto a mi raza? ¿Qué te ha hecho la gente de Jahaiba?

-Bien. Te lo diré. Será mi regalo de despedida. Hace 7 años. Mientras Gohan vencía a Cell y Superman y Doomsday morían, un grupo de 15 héroes ya olvidados salvó al mundo de mi Amo Parallox sin que nadie se diera cuenta. ¡Y entre esos héroes había un habitante de Jahaiba llamado Sarulla. Él fue el que más año hizo, ya que fue él el que me selló.

Sarudes se quedó inmovil al oir ese nombre y de repente comenzó a llorar.

-Sarulla... ¡O sea que mi padre me abandonó a mí y a mi madre para salvar el Universo!

 _ **########**_

Hace eones, en el Planeta Sharack, dos seres de fuerza inmensa combatían por el destino del Universo. Uno de ellos era GilgaKles, autoproclamado Vigilante del Universo. Y su oponente era el temible ser llamado Parallox. Un ser creado por GilgaKles para que fuera su compañero Vigilante. Pero algo salió mal, y Parallox decidió destruir el Universo y resetearlo.

Ambos poseían el mismo nivel de fuerza y no parecía haber un claro ganador. La batalla duró siglos. Y terminó porque ambos acabaron exhaustos y tuvieron que reposar.

Pero ese reposo acabó cuando un científico, cuyo nombre no debe ser pronunciado nunca bajo ningún concepto, despertó por accidente a Parallox cuando intentó crear una máquina que le permitiría viajar a cualquier dimensión.

Parallox apareció en el laboratorio de dicho científico.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó el científico asustado.

- **Debo darte las gracias, insecto. La energía que has usado para potenciar esa ridícula máquina me ha liberado y me ha hecho recuperar parte de mis energías. Deja que te lo agradezca.**

Parallox destruyó el Planeta Yapiro. Incluído el científico.

- **Considera eso como un acto de agradecimiento. ¡Jajajajaja!**

Parallox comenzó a volar por el vacio del espacio mientras destruía los planetas vecinos. El científico miraba aterrado como los planetas eran convertidos en polvo cósmico que Parallox absorbía. GilgaKles y Mallafer, observaban la estrucción que Parallox comenzó.

-Señor. El ordenador del Templo ha seleccionado a los héroes y villanos que se encargarán de frenar a Parallox. Pero es raro...

-¿Qué ocurre Mallafer?

-En la lista no están ni Son Goku, ni Superman ni los Vengadores. ¿Y eso?

-Ellos ahora están ocupados con los seres conocidos como Cell y Doomsday. Además, mi visión de futuro me ha revelado que Bojack será liberado y amenazará la Tierra. Por eso ellos no podrán ayudarnos.

-¿En serio? Parallox es mucho peor que Cell y Doomsday. Y dudo mucho que estos héroes y villanos novatos puedan acabar con Parallox.

-¿Me cuestionas Mallafer? Si los he elegido a ellos es porque sé que ellos podrán llevar a cabo esta misión. Ahora, vé y reclutalos. ¡No pierdas tiempo! Ya que no disponemos de mucho.

-¡Bien!-Mallafer desapareció y fue al primer lugar donde encontraría al Primer Elegido.

-Te deseo suerte.-Dijo GilgaKles mientras regresaba a Sharack.

 _ **########**_

Mallafer llegó a su primer destino. El Planeta Jahaiba. Un planeta cubierto por una extensa jungla y un enorme oceano. Jahaiba era gobernado por un sabio y carismático rey que hace 22 años acabó con la tirania de Sarucé el Déspota. El rey y su familia gobernaron con sabiduría y bondad, y el rey protegió a su gente de cualquier clase de invasor. Hace poco, derrotaron a las fuerzas invasoras del Planeta vecino Maticu, planeta habitado por seres felinos.

Mallafer se dirigió directamente al Palacio Real.

En él, el rey Sarulla estaba hablando con su consejero Saruchino.

-¿Así que ha notado una alteración en el Universo, sabio Saruchino?

-Sí, majestad. Una fuerza diabólica ha despertado y ha comenzado a destruirlo todo. Ya ha destruído todo un Sistema Solar. Y temó que pueda llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para detener a esa maldad?

-Debe venir conmigo, majestad.-Dijo Mallafer, la cual apareció ante Sarulla y Saruchino. El sabio comenzó a atacar a Mallafer con hechizos de magia, pero ninguno dañaba a la extraña mujer.

-¡Intrusa! ¿Qué quiere del gran Rey Sarulla?

-No te preocupes, Saruchino.-Dijo Mallafer.-Vuestro rey formará parte de un gran grupo de guerreros que me ayudará a mí y a GilgaKles a detener a Parallox. Por favor, Rey Sarulla, ayúdeme a detener la oscuridad de Parallox.

El rey se lo pensó y accedió a ir con Mallafer.

-Saruchino. Le pido por favor que cuide de mi mujer Sarután y de mi hijo Sarudes. Y si no llego a volver nunca, nombra a Sarudes rey de Jahaiba y actúa como regente hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad.

Y así, Sarulla se fue con Mallafer. Lo que no sabía el rey es que su general Sarudrill, planeaba usurparle el trono. Y ahora que él no estaba, lo tendría facilísimo.

 _ **########**_

Mallafer dejó a Sarulla en Sharack y fue a su siguiente destino.

Mallafer apareció en el Planeta Winguria. Un planeta de gente alada similar a los Thanagarianos. Pero a diferencia de Thanagar, Winguria era un planeta pacífico y su tecnología estaba a la altura de la tecnología de la Tierra del Siglo XXX

El planeta era constantemente protegido por la heroína llamada Feather.

Mallafer atrajó la atención de Feather con un destello. Feather acudió a él rápidamente. Allí se encontró con Mallafer.

-Ven conmigo, Feather. Un gran mal nos amenaza y necesitamos tu ayuda.

Mallafer cogió a Feather y ambas desaparecieron del lugar.

-Mi próximo objetivo es la Tierra.-Dijo Mallafer.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tierra.**_

A pesar de vivir bajo las amenazas de Cell y Doosmday, hoy era un día bonito. El Sol brillaba con fuerza y había gente que salía a disfrutar de ese día como si fuera el último.

En Reino Unido, un matrimonio celebraba el cumpleaños de su hija mayor, Heather Summers. Hoy, Heather cumplía 24 años.

-¡Felicidades!

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Heather emocionada.-Os habéis acordado.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres nuestra hija. Jamás nos olvidariamos de eso.

-¡Vaya!-Dijo Heather.-¡Ya no hay más bebida! Iré a la cocina a por más.

Heather salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. En la cocina, Heather se encontró con Mallafer.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Una ladrona?

-No te alarmes, Heather Summers. O mejor, Burning Soul. He venido a por ti. Necesitamos tu poder.

Mallafer usó sus poderes para vestir a Heather con su traje de superheroína.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-No te preocupes. Lo sé todo de este Universo. No hay nada que yo desconozca. Tú eres Burning Soul, heredera de los poderes de Flaming Man, héroe de la II Guerra Mundial y tu abuelo. Esos poderes que usas los heredaste de tu abuelo. Y un día, tus nietos los heredarán. Parece que hay un salto generacional. Pero basta de charlas, vámonos.

Mallafer y Burning Soul abandonaron la casa.

Parallox vigilaba las acciones de Mallafer y tuvo una idea. Él también iba a crear su propia asistente.

Así que recuperó un cuerpo de una mujer que murió en el Siglo XIX y lo revivió, convirtiéndola en la vampiresa conocida como Tismona. También decidió crear un planetoide usando la energía de los mundos que había destruído. Allí sería donde combatiría contra las fuerzas que GilgaKles estaba reclutando.

 _ **########**_

 **Los Ángeles.**

Ahora mismo había un atraco en un banco. La policía tenía rodeado el edificio y los ladrones no podían escapar por ningún sitio.

-¡Estáis rodeados!-Gritó el Inspector.-Así que rendíos ahora o si no...

-¿Qué hacemos jefe?-Preguntó Shu a su jefe Pilaf.-¡No podremos escapar!

-¡Claro que podremos escapar!-Dijo Pilaf confiado.-Recuerda que la policía de aquí no está preparada para luchar contra nuestros Trajes de Combate. Y además, esos héroes están ocupados con el monstruo al que los periodistas llaman Doomsday. Ay que ver, Japón amenazada por Cell. América amenazada por Doomsday. Debimos haber ido a Oceanía.

-¡Jefe Pilaf, miré eso!

Mai, asustada, señaló al cielo. En él, había un zeppelin con forma de Abeja dorada. Un hombre vestido con mallas doradas y lineas negras bajó el globo y plantó cara a la Banda Pilaf. Él era Golden Bug, cuya identidad secreta era la de Steve Lee, un empresario cuya empresa rivalizaba con LexCorp e Industrias Stark.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Pilaf.

-Mira que no saber quien soy... Mi nombre es Golden Bug. Y mi trabajo es detener a ladrones como vosotros.

-Eso es culpa de Son Goku...-Dijo Pilaf en voz baja.-¡Golden Bug! ¡No te tenemos miedo!

-¿En serio, señor Pilaf?

-¡Claro que no, Shu! ¡Él no es ese demonio llamado Son Goku! ¡Podremos acabar con él!

La Banda Pilaf preparó sus trajes de combate, pero Golden Bug disparó tres pequeños nanobots que inutilizaron a los tres mechas.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó furioso Pilaf.

-¡Je! Esa tecnología vuestra es de hace 30 años. Ha sido fácil inutilizarla.¡Ahora rendios y entregaos!

-¡Golden Bug! ¡Te necesitamos!-Mallafer apareció ante Golden Bug. La Banda de Pilaf aprovechó para escapar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu pregunta será respondida más tarde. Por favor, ven conmigo. No disponemos de mucho tiempo.

-Como digas... Después de todo, me aburría.

Mallafer agarró a Golden Bug y desaparecieron.

 _ **##########**_

Mallafer volaba por encima del mar en dirección a un continente que los demonios leales a Sabranigdu aislaron del resto del Planeta. Mallafer pasó por la barrera sin problemas. Aprovechó que, hace poco, alguien logró traspasarla y acabó en Grecia. Mallafer pasó por el mismo punto por el que pasó ese ser de poder increíble.

Mallafer buscó por todo el Continente del Demonio al hechicero que iba a ayudarlo. Tras media hora de búsqueda, Mallafer encontró la casa del hechicero llamado Garilley, un poderoso mago que estaba muy cerca de aquellos que eran llamados los Siete Sabios.

Garilley estaba esperando a Mallafer.

-Por fin llegas. Noté tu increíble poder nada más pisaste este planeta.

-¿Entonces estás al corriente de todo?

-Así es. Vamos. Ese poder oscuro no se detendrá solo.

Mallafer y Garilley abandonaron la Tierra y fueron a Sharack.

 _ **########**_

Parallox terminó de crear su planeta al cual llamó Saider.

- **Ya tengo creado mi base temporal. Ahora, actuaré mientras GilgaKles pierde el tiempo reclutando a insectos. ¡Alzaos!**

4 Torres doradas se alzaron en cuatro puntos distintos del Planeta Saider. Las Torres dispararon rayos contra el cielo y crearon un agujero dorado.

-Amo.-Dijo Tismona mientras hacía una reverencia.-¿Qué planea hacer con ese agujero dorado?

- **Ese agujero atraerá a todos los cuerpos celestes del Universo. Una vez estén todos absorbidos dentro de él, yo los uniré un fabricaré un único planeta al cual gobernaré con mano dura.**

-¡Magnífico!-Dijo Tismona asombrada.-Tengo ganas de ver esa magnífica utopía del terror...

 _ **########**_

Mallafer estaba volando por el espacio exterior.

Cerca del Planeta Mardis estaba luchando contra un temible criminal el último elegido de GilgaKles. Él era un Lantern, pero era de un color diferente. Uno creado por un Guardián Exiliado llamado Patre.

Este Guardián creó a los Grey Lanterns, representantes de la Unidad. Estos Lanterns podían usar, gracias a sus anillos, los poderes de todos aquellos que poseían un corazón puro.

El único Grey Lantern que existía por el momento era un terrícola llamado Hayao Yokoyama. Él era hijo de un Green Lantern y una Star Sapphire que fueron asesinados por un temible asesino intergaláctico llamado Tiabro. Precisamente, Tiabro era el temible criminal contra el que estaba luchando ahora mismo.

-¡Tiabro! ¡Pagarás por la muerte de mis padres! ¡Y de todos aquellos que han muerto a tus manos!

-¡Je! Los Lanterns no me dais miedo. No pudisteis acabar con la familia de Freezer. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás acabar conmigo? ¡Yo ahora soy más fuerte que todos ellos juntos!

Tiabro atacó a Hayao con enormes esferas de energía amarillas. El Grey Lantern intentaba esquivarlas, pero las esferas no dejaban de seguirlo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No podrás huir! Estas esferas te seguirán hasta el fin del Universo. No se detendrán ante nada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Si no hago algo, me darán y estaré acabado!

Hayao disparó rayos grises contra las esferas, pera éstas absorbieron los ataques de Hayao y se hicieron más grandes y más veloces. Las esferas iban a alcanzar a Hayao, pero Mallafer apareció y destruyó fácilmente las esferas.

-Grey Lantern Hayao Yokoyama, te necesitamos en Sharack.

-¡Mujer! ¡No te metas en mis cazerías! ¡Cuando Tiabro ataca... ¡ARGH!

Mallafer electrocutó a Tiabro y éste perdió el conocimiento. A continuación, Mallafer teletransportó a Tiabro a una ScienCell de Oa.

-Lamento haberme entrometido en tu venganza, pero ahora mismo hay un asunto más importante que eso. Un gran mal planéa ressetear el Universo. Debemos detenerlo.

-Ve con ella.-Patre, el Guardián Exiliado, apareció ante Hayao y Mallafer.-Tu poder será de gran utilidad en la lucha contra Parallox.

-Está bien. Iré con ella porque usted me lo pide.

Hayao acompañó a Mallafer hasta Sharack. Patre se quedó pensando.

-"Ten mucho cuidado, Hayao. Parallox es un villano muy astuto. Tú eres un buen Grey Lantern. Pero no serás el mejor. Las profecías dicen que el hijo de Hal Jordan, Thomas Jordan, se convertirá en un gran Grey Lantern, pero él actualmente es un niño de 3 años y no está preparado para combatir. Tendré que esperar 7 años más para que el chico esté preparado para combatir."

 _ **#########**_

Mallafer y Hayao llegaron al Templo de Sharack. Allí estaban los demás elegidos. Ellos eran:

-QuarkMan, cuya identidad secreta es Robbie Gustin, un estuiante de física que, tras sufrir un accidente, ahora puede manipular la materia a su antojo.

-Frosta. Una mujer que controla el hielo. Recibió sus poderes tras hacer un pacto con el Dios Nórdico Loki.

-TitanMan, cuya identidad secreta es Dean North. Poseé una fuerza y una resistencia similares a las de Superman. Iba a ayudar en la batalla contra Doomsday, pero Mallafer lo reclutó antes de que interviniera en la batalla.

-Lord Esprit, un loco demente que absorbe las almas de las personas. Pero ese poder es más bien una maldición, ya que cuantas más almas absorba, más loco se vuelve.

-Shado, un chico que a temprana edad fue secuestrado por un demonio y convertido en un hombre sombra. Por suerte, un poderoso hechicero encerró al demonio en su báculo y liberó al chico.

-Mechano, un antiguo trabajador de LexCorp. Iba a denunciar a su jefe, pero Lex lo convirtió en un androide preparado para acabar con Superman. Lex dejó a Mechano desactivado en un laboratorio abandonado, pero Mallafer lo activó, le cambió su progamación y se lo llevó a Sharack.

-Imantor, un hombre con poderes magnéticos que busca vengarse de aquellos que mataron a su mujer. Es un villano, pero jamás robaría o mataría a alguien.

-Mindo, un criminal muy peligroso. Posée poderes psíquicoss muy poderosos. Y ha llegado a lavarle el cerebro a algunos líderes mundiales para que se conviertan en esclavos suyos. Por suerte, el nuevo Batman que apareció después de que el original fuera derrotado por Bane lo detuvo y lo encerró en el Asislo Arkham.

-Shake, príncipe de la Isla Enalif en el Nuevo Mundo. Es un mutante que puede generar ondas de choque. Es el único miembro de su familia que está vivo, ya que sus padres murieron a manos de los piratas de Jack. Antes de ser reclutado por Mallafer, pactó con Sengoku crear una base de los marines en su isla para que ésta estuviera bien protegida.

Allí también estaban Golden Bug, Burning Soul, Garilley, Sarulla y Feather.

-Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos.-GilgaKles apareció ante los héroes elegidos.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el que me ha abducido!

Mindo atacó a GilgaKles con un rayo psíquico. Ese ataque mataría a una persona normal y corriente, pero GilgaKles salió ileso del ataque.

-¡No malgastes energías inútilmente, Mindo! Ya que vas a necesitarlas cuando os envíe a la base de Parallox. Ese ser maldito planea resetear la existencia y convertirla en un lugar lleno de destrucción y muerte. No podemos dejar que eso ocurra.

GilgaKles abrió un portal. Pero de él salió Tismona.

-¡Jojojojojojojo! Veo que ya los has reunido a todos, GilgaKles.

-¿Quién es esa tipa rara?-Preguntó Golden Bug.

-Tismona. Una esbirra de Parallox.

-Así es. Y como sierva del Amo Parallox que soy, no dejaré que intervengais. ¡DAIYAS!

Humanoides cristalinos salieron del portal y comenzaron a atacar a los héroes. GilgaKles fue directa a por Tismona, pero la vampiresa le atacó con una estaca roja.

-¡Aaargh!

-¡Jujujuju! ¡Qué fácil ha sido!-Tismona no ejaba de reirse. Mallafer la atacó, pero la vampiresa esquivó el ataque de Mallafer.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi GilgaKles?

-Mi Crimson Nail le está robando la energía a GilgaKles y se la manda directamente al Amo Parallox. Y con ella, el Agujero Dorado se abrirá más rápido. Que irónico, ¿no? El Vigilante GilgaKles ayudará en la detrución del viejo Universo.

-Maldita... ¡ARGH!

-Te recomiendo no hacer esfuerzos, ya que entonces tu energía te abandonará más rápidamente. Será mejor que descanses y aceptes el fracaso.

-¡Rápido guerreros!-Le dijo Mallafer a los Elegidos.-Pasad por el portal y acabad con Parallox. Yo puedo encargarme de Tismona y de sus soldados.

-Lo dudo... ¡Daiyas! ¡Al ataque!

Los Daiyas, siguiendo las órdenes de Tismona, comenzaron el ataque, pero Mallafer los fulminó con un ataque de energía.

Los Elegidos pasaron por el portal. Tismona fue tras ellos, pero Mallafer la atacó con un rayo. Tismona, furiosa, comenzó a combatir contra Mallafer.

-¡Bloody Swords!

Tismona atacó a Mallafer con una lluvia de espadas rojas. Mallafer se protegió con una barrera, pero las espadas la atravesaron y dañaron a Mallafer.

-¡Ju! Con esa barrera no podrás protegerte de mis ataques. El Amo Parallox me ha dado un poder increíble. Similar al de ese Cell que ahora mismo está siendo humillado por un mocoso furioso. O puede que incluso mayor...

Mallafer aprovechó que Tismona fardaba de su poder para atacarla. Tismona esquivó la lluvia de rayos que Mallafer le lanzó.

-¿Atacando a traición? Eso no es muy propio de un ser del bien, lady Mallafer. Ya me he cansado de jugar contigo. Acabaré esto inmediatamente e iré a ayudar al amo Parallox. Debo exterminar a los insectos que han invadido su base.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo.

-¿Eh?

Tismona se giró. Detrás de Tismona apareció Sarulla, el cual agarró a Tismona, evitando así que Tismona acabara con la vida de Mallafer.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Sarulla! ¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

-Si queremos tener éxito, debemos eliminar antes todos los obstáculos. Tismona. Serás sellada eternamente en una piedra prisión. Desde allí verás como derrotamos a tu jefe.

Sarulla lanzó unas esferas que atraparon a Tismona en un círculo mágico.

-¿Qué truco sucio es éste?

-La especialidad del Sabio de Jahaiba Saruchino. Ser maligno, yo te encerraré para toda la eternidad.

Una piedra comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Tismona. Desesperada, Tismona disparó os rayos ópticos contra Sarulla. Los rayos hirieron mortalmente a Sarulla.

-¡Argh!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Muere! ¡MUERE!

-Es inútil... Aunque me mates, ese hechizo solamente se romperá si alguien destruye la piedra desde fuera... Pero Mallafer se encargará de que eso pase...

Tismona fue sellada totalmente. Mallafer se acercó a Sarulla. Éste estaba muy débil y por mucho que lo intentara, Mallafer no podía curar a Sarulla.

-No puedo curarle.

-Mallafer. Seguro que es por culpa del poder oscuro de Tismona.

-No os preocupeis por mí... Escribid en la piedra un mensaje que ahuyente a aquellos curiosos que quieran destruir la piedra. Y decidle a mi familia y a mi pueblo... que siento no poder volver con ellos...

Sarulla murió en los brazos de Mallafer. GilgaKles escribió en la piedra un mensaje que advertía a los curiosos que, si rompían esa piedra, llevarían el apocalipsis por todo el Universo. Luego, Mallafer teletransportó la piedra a Transilvania, en la Tierra.

 **Planeta Saider.**

Los Elegidos llegaron al planeta de Parallox. A continuación, apareció Mallafer.

-Perdón por el retraso. Ya podemos ir a por Parallox.

-¿Dónde está el gorila?-Preguntó Imantor.

-Muerto.-Respondió Mindo.-El mono asqueroso murio deteniendo a esa mujer salida de una película de terror barata...

- **Sí. Y pagaréis caro el haber sellado a Tismona.**

Parallox en persona apareció ante los héroes. GilgaKles, muy débil por culpa de Tismona, también apareció en Saider.

-¡Así que tú eres Parallox! ¡Muere!

Frosta congeló totalmente a Parallox.

-¿Ya está? ¡Qué fácil!-Dijo Feather tranquila.

-No. Algo me da mala espina...-Dijo QuarkMan.

-Notó actividad mental... ¡ESTÁ VIVO!-Mindo intentó avisar a sus colegas, pero fue tarde. Parallox destruyó el bloque de hielo que lo mantenía atrapado.

- **¿Acaso querías que cogiera un ressfriado? ¡Ja! ¡Killer Frost es muco mejor que tú!**

-¡¿Cómo...

-¡Relájate!-QuarkMan detuvó a Frosta.-Debemos trabajar en equipo...

-QuarkMan tiene razón.-Dijo GilgaKles mientras desenvainaba su espada.-Trabajemos juntos y así acabaremos con Parallox para siempre.

- **GilgaKles... Te veo pálido... ¿Acaso estás agotado? ¡Jajajajaja!**

-¡Calla desgraciado!-GilgaKles lanzó una cuchilla de energía creadaa con su espada. Los ojos de Parallox soltaron un brillo dorado.-No... va a usar eso...

- **Ama no Murakumo.**

Parallox usó la habilidad de Kizaru y creó una espada de luz que usó para destruir el ataque de GilgaKles.

-¡Espera!-Gritó Frosta nerviosa.-Ese ataque es de un Almirante. Yo ya me enfrenté a Aokiji hace poco. Y me dio una paliza.

- **Y no solo puedo usar los poderes de Kizaru. Puedo usar los poderes de los otros almirantes. Y de todos los seres de este Universo.**

-Si este ser puede usar los poderes de los 3 Almirantes, no podremos ganar. Yo me rindo.-Dijo Imantor.

-GilgaKles, ¿también puede usar los poderes de Superman?

-Me temo que sí, TitanMan... Le di la habilidad de usar los poderes de todos los seres que han existido, existen y existirán en este Universo...

-¿Y por qué le diste esa habilidad a un ser malvado? ¡Menudo ser omnipotente estás hecho!-Gritó furioso Mindo.

-¡No es el único con esa habilidad!-Exclamó Hayao.-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! Patre introdujo en mi anillo información sobre todos los seres del universo.

- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Lantern de pacotilla! ¿Acaso crees que podrás detenerme con ese anillo falso?**

-Ya verás... Usaré el poder de Goku, el hombre que me ayudó mientras estaba entrenando con los Yadrats

Hayao apuntó su anillo hacia Parallox y disparó un Kamehameha gris. Parallox no se movía. Parecía que quería recibir el ataque.

- **¡Ju! ¡Eso no es nada!**

Parallox alzó su dedo índice y empezó a crear una esfera rojiza que Feather reconoció. La chica comenzó a gritar nerviosa.

- **¿Reconoces el ataque? ¡Claro! Después de todo, Freezer atacó tu planeta antes de viajar a Namek. Deberías agradecerle a un hombre llamado Vegeta el que tu planeta siga en pie.**

Parallox iba a lanzar la esfera, pero la destrucción de las cuatro torres llamó la atención del villano.

- **¿Qué? ¡Mis torres! ¡Espera! ¡Aquí no están todos los héroes! ¡ME HABÉIS ENGAÑADO!**

-Así es, grandullón.-Golden Bug, Shado, Garilley y Shake aparecieron junto a sus compañeros.-Tu plan de resetear la realidad ha fallado.

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-** Parallox se convirtió en un gigante usando la técnica de Piccolo.- **¡Lo pagaréis con la vida! ¡Os mataré y luego usaré mi plan B!**

-¿Plan B?

- **¡Así es! En Sharack hay una sala. Desde ella, El Gran Arquitecto creó este Universos usando energías desatadas tras una Crisis terrible. Yo viajaré a esa sala y modificaré la realidad a mi antojo. Pero será una lástima. Vosotros no viviréis para ver mi gran día. ¡Morid!**

-¡Me tienes harto Parallox!-TitanMan comenzó a darle puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad a Parallox. El villano apenas podía defenderse. Haberse vuelto gigante se había convertido en su gran error.

Parallox disparó un rayo contra TitanMan, pero QuarkMan transformó el rayo en una brisa de aire que no hizo daño a TitanMan. Burning Soul y Frosta combinaron sus poderes y atacaron a Parallox. Los cambios de temperaturas hicieron grietas en la armadura de Parallox.

Parallox iba a aplastar con el pie a Burning Soul y a Frosta, pero la sombra de Parallox cobró vida y comenzó a atacar a Parallox.

- **¿Mi sombra? ¿Qué ocurre?**

-¡Yo soy el causante!

De la sombra de Parallox surgió Shado, que controlaba la sombra como si fuera un enorme robot gigante.

Imantor usó sus poderes para levantar los escombros de las torres derribadas y los arrojó contra Parallox. Golden Bug y Mechano arrojaron bombas de plasma contra Parallox mientras el villano estaba ocupado destruyendo escombros. Parallox fue a por Mechano y Golden Bug, pero un fuerte terremoto lo derribó.

Shake fue el causante. Usó sus poderes para hacer que Parallox perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-Por estos malditos poderes... Por ellos mis padres murieron. Jack quería usarme como un arma que utilizaría contra Newgate... ¡Yo no soy el esclavo de nadie! ¡Y usaré estos poderes que la naturaleza me dio para lo que yo quiera!

Shake alzó una enorme piedra que Feather agarró con sus manos. La mujer alada voló sobre Parallox y arrojó la piedra sobre la cabeza del villano.

Mientras, Lord Esper se acercaba a Parallox tranquilamente.

- **¡Lord Esper! ¡He leído tu mente usando los poderes de Xavier! ¡Sé cual es tu sueño! Y si me ayudas a vencer a estos insectos, haré que se haga realidad.**

-¿En serio? Interesante... Pero yo ahora busco algo mejor...

Una garra espiritual salió del cuerpo de Lord Esper y se clavó en el pecho de Parallox. Lord Esper comenzó a absorber el alma de Parallox.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Me debilito! ¡Asqueroso roedor!**

-Sí, aliandome contigo podría convertirme en amo y señor de la Tierra. Pero tu alma parece tan deliciosa... ¡Qué necesito comérmela! ¡Heheheheheeeee!

-Ahora que su poder está débil.

Garilley unió mágicamente a Parallox y a GilgaKles. El hechicero intercambió las energías de los dos seres. Con eso, debilitó a Parallox y restauró la salud de GilgaKles.

-Y ahora...

Garilley comenzó a volar y abrió en el cielo un agujero negro que comenzó a absorber a Parallox.

- **¡Maldito! ¿Qué tramas?**

-Voy a sellarte en otra dimensión. A una en la que no haya vida a la cual puedas dañar.

- **¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

A Garilley le costaba atrapar a Parallox. GilgaKles se acercó al mago.

-Toma mi poder. Con él podrás sellar a Parallox sin problemas.

-No eres el vigía de este Universo. Si te pasa algo a ti, entonces el caos gobernará el Universo.

-Entonces, usa nuestro poder.-Dijo TitanMan. Shake, Shado, Golden Bug, Feather, QuarkMan, Mechano, Burning Soul y Grey Lantern también accedieron a dar sus energías a Garilley.

Frosta, Imantor, Lord Esper y Mindo se lo pensaron dos veces, pero al final también acceieron a dar su energía.

-Voy a ayudar. Estoy cansado de hacer el mal.-Dijo Mindo.

-Me has leído la mente... ¡Es una forma de hablar!-Dijo Frosta.

-¿Estáis seguros todos?-Preguntó Garilley.-Una vez complete el conjuro, todos seremos convertidos en estatuas. Y si alguna vez nos devuelven a la normalidad, el portal se abrirá y Parallox regresará a este mundo.

Todos seguían de acuerdo. Los héroes y villanos juntaron sus energías en Garilley y éste logró sellar a Parallox en otra dimensión.

Los Elegidos fueron convertidos en estatuas. GilgaKles y Malalfer lloraron. Esas personas que reclutaron no eran héroes conocidos como Superman o el Capitán América, pero eran igual de grandes que ellos.

Antes de acabar sellado, Parallox liberó misteriosas esferas oscuras.

- **Estas semillas... Un día crecerán y brotarán. Y los seres que nazcan lucharán contra las fuerzas del bien y me liberarán. ¡Parallox ha perdido esta batalla, pero no la guerra! ¡Jajajajajajaja!**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Parallox antes de ser sellado para toda la eternidad.

Mallafer fue a dar la mala noticia a la familia de Sarulla, pero cuando llegó a Jahaiba, vio que un golpe de estado derrocó a la familia de Sarulla y estos huyeron del Planeta en una nave espacial. Así que Mallafer jamás pudo informar a la familia de la muerte de Sarulla. Sarudes creció en Gilconia odiando a su padre, al que acusó de haber abandonado a su familia.

Y así, 15 héroes anónimos salvaron al universo de la amenaza de Parallox.

 _ **########**_

-Así que ya lo sabes, Sarulla y 14 héroes fastiiaron los planes del Amo. Pero yo ahora soy libre. Y haré todo lo que sea posible para liberar al Amo y vengarme de aquellos que lo encerraron y humillaron. ¡Y comenzaré por ti!

Tismona iba a acabar con la vida de Sarudes. ¿Llegarán Sailor Moon y los demás a tiempo para salvar a Sarudes de una muerte segura?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este homenaje a mi fic "Crisis en Universos Infinitos". Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo, veremos más combates y sabremos si Tismona matará a Sarudes o no. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **BRANDON369:** Gracias. La verdad es que siguen igual. Sus personalidades son más fuertes que Tismona. Y eso puede ser fatal para la vampiresa.

- **carlos13:** Si el Hechicero no mató a Tismona fue porque sabía que la JPSA sería capaz de vencerla. Y por lo que él te dice en el review. XD

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí lo tienes. Espero que te haya gustado.

-Parallox: ¡Espera! ¡Me ha llamado Par **r** allox! ¿No vas a castigarle?

-No. Después de todo, un error lo comete cualquiera. Como lo has hecho tú en este capítulo.

-Parallox: Te odio...

En fin, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	15. Tennosuke se enfrenta a dos enemigos

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **Subaru, Parallox, Tuaba, Fiesta Party, Elcano, Saigong, Toragra, la capitana Tomoko, los Daiyas, Makiko, Hebert, Chigeru, Ascia, Lynx·D·Ten, Thorn·D·Anchor, Tage, Ander Murphinson, Yamiranger, Brodas, Corossos, Sarulla, la Jefa Yuka, Mochi Mochiron, Arai, Namagomi y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Tismona y Lady Ashura son de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Ludwig Berna es de Zascalasca.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers Super:**_

Tismona le reveló a Sarudes una historia que nadie en el Universo jamás llegó a conocer. La historia de 15 héroes que se unieron para detener al gran villano Parallox. Entre los 15 héroes estaba Sarulla, padre de Sarudes, que dio su vida para sellar a la vampiresa Tismona para toda la eternidad.

Los 14 héroes restantes, tras una dura batalla contra Parallox, lograron sellarlo en una dimensión paralela con un conjuro que los convirtió en piedra.

¿Podrán esos héroes librarse del estado en el que acabaron? ¿Se vengará Tismona de Sarudes?

 _ **Capítulo 15: Tennosuke se enfrenta a dos enemigos a la vez.**_

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya sabes porque odio tanto a tu gente! ¡MUERE YA DE UNA VEZ!

TiSmona iba a disparar su ataque de energía, pero un enorme corazón rosa le golpeó.

-¿Quién osa... ¡Sailor Moon! Debí imaginarlo...

-¡Es increíble!-Dijo la Marinera Guerrera.-El poder del Grial no le ha hecho nada...

-¡Ju! ¿Acaso me has menospreciado? ¡Yo no soy como los estúpidos Daimons del Faraón 90! ¡Yo jamás gritaré Love Lovely! ¡Doctor Monster acaba con ellos!

Tismona se fue de la sala. El Doctor Monster avanzó rápidamente hacia Sarudes, Sailor Moon, MegaMan, Lina, Brook, Franky y Nami.

-¡Franky Radical...

-¡Thunder Breed...

-¡Rainbow Moon...

-¡Flare...

-¡Quietos! ¡Ukiki! De Chopper me encargo yo. No quería usarlas, pero...

Sarudes sacó dos bombas con forma de caqui y las lanzó contra Doctor Monster. Las bombas chocaron contra Doctor Monster y liberaron una gran descarga de energía eléctrica.

-¡Caquiboom! ¡Ukikiki! Ese es el nombre del arma más poderosa que el Doctor Fazzoletto fabricó para mí.

El Doctor Monster cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Ukiki! ¡Ahora tú, Sailor Moon!

-¡Sí! ¡Moon Cosmic Power!

-¡Lovely!

El Doctor Monster volvió a ser Chopper. El médico fue rápidamente a abrazar a Nami.

-¡Namiiii! ¡He pasado mucho mieeedo!

-Ya está Chopper. Ya ha pasado todo. Ahora, vayamos a ayudar a los demás y acabemos con esa vampiresa.

-¡Sí! ¡UOOOOOOOH! ¡Estoy furioso!-Gritó Chopper.-Pero antes debo atender a Sarudes, que etá malherido.

 _ **##########**_

Tennosuke luchaba contra Killershooter , el Ussop Demoniaco.

-¡Toma ésta, ser gelatinoso! ¡Green Devil!

Killershooter sacó su pistola y disparó una bala verde que se convirtió en un demonio. El demonio preparó su maza y fue a por Tennosuke rápidamente.

-Ese ataque no me derrotará.

Tennosuke, con su rábano, destruyó al demonio y el arma de Killershooter.

-¡No! ¡Mi arma!

-¡Y ahora!-Dijo Tennosuke mientras se ponía un vestido de Magical Girl.-¡Te purificaré en nombre de Nu! ¡TOMA!

Tennosuke aplastó a Killershooter con una maza enorme. El demonio volvió a convertirse en Ussop.

-G... Gracias...-Dijo Ussop antes de perder el conocimiento.

Tennosuke se disponía a abandonar la sala e ir a por Tismona, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Detente, Tokoro Tennosuke. Yo me encargaré de acabar contigo. Y lo haré en nombre de Mochi Mochiron.

-¿Eh? ¡El mapache! ¿Quién eres en realidad? Hace un rato, noté en ti un poder enorme capaz de rivalizar con Hanpen.

-¡Ku ku ku! ¡Mi nombre es Arai, y soy esbirro de Mochi Mochiron, líder del Escuadron A del Imperio Margarita Remake!

-¡¿Imperio Margarita Remake?! ¿Otro loco ha recreado ese maldito imperio?

-Así es. Bola de Billar VI, nuestro nuevo gran líder, planea usurpar el Trono Mundial y fundar el Planeta Margarita. Y su ambición no queda ahí. Su próximo paso será crear el Imperio Intergaláctico Margarita. ¡Todos se arrodillarán ante él!

-¡Eso nunca ocurrirá! ¡Onda de Choque Tembleque!

Tennosuke disparó una onda de choque contra Arai. Lo único que hizo Arai es sacar una bolsa de basura.

-¡Estilo Vertedero! ¡Escudo de cachibaches!

De la bolsa de basura salieron artilugios metálicos en mal estao y se convirtieron en un muro que bloqueó el ataque de Tennosuke.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Mi ataque tembleque!

-¡Je! Mi ataque es inestructible. Nadie puede dañar mi ataque, a excepción del mismo Mochi Mochiron.

-¿Cómo es posible que exista un poder así?

-Muy fácil. Dentro de mí tengo a una bestia demoníaca que asaltó mi poblado el día que yo nací. Los ancianos sellaron la bestia en mi interior para salvar el pueblo. Y gracias a eso puedo usar sus poderes.

-¡Oh! ¡Es terrible! ¡La basura es lo único que puede anular mis poderes tembleques! ¡¿Qué hago?!

-¡Muere! Pero no estés triste, con tu muerte una persona se pondrá feliz. Mochi Mochiron volverá a sonreir otra vez. ¡Estilo Vertedero! ¡Full Beast Mode!

Grandes cantidades de basura surgieron de la bolsa de Arai y comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo del mapache. La basura se convirtió en un enorme mapache metálico de 11 colas, y el cuerpo inconsciente de Arai estaba situado en la frente de la bestia.

- **¡Contempla el enorme poder de Namagomi, la bestia de 11 colas! ¡Y con este poder, Tokoro Tennosuke, te aplastaré!**

Tennosuke comenzó a correr por toda la sala mientras Namagomi lo perseguía.

-¡Socorro! ¡AYUDA!

- **Es inútil... ¡Nadie puede salvarte! ¡Rugido Putrefacto!**

De la boca de Namagomi surgió un enorme tornado de basura que atrapó a Tennosuke. El tornado comenzó a destruir el cuerpo de Tennosuke.

- **¡Jajajajaja! ¡Este tornado reducirá tu cuerpo a cenizas! ¡No quedará de ti ni el recuerdo!**

-¡Hissatsu Midoriboshi! ¡Impact Wolf!

Usop, malherido, se reincorporó y atacó a Namagomi. El lobo vegetal golpeó el cuerpo inconsciente de Arai, el cual era el punto débil de la bestia. El cuerpo de Namagomi y el tornado que tenía atrapado a Tennosuke desaparecieron. Ussop derrotó a Arai.

-Maldición...-Dijo el mapache.-Quién iba a imaginar que en esta sala había un hombre capaz de usar plantas, mi único punto débil... ¡Bargh!

Arai perdió el conocimiento. Tennosuke fue rápidamente a abrazar a Ussop.

-¡GRACIAS AMIGO! ¿Quieres gelatina?

-¡NO! ¡SUELTA QUE ME DUELEN LOS HUESOS!

Y así, Tennosuke y Ussop derrotaron al que sería el primer enemigo que el Imperio Margarita Remake mandaría contra la JPSA.

Y recordad esto siempre, queridos lectores, cuidad el Medio Ambiente, ya que la Tierra es el único mundo donde podemos vivir.

 _ **########**_

SuperBoy luchaba contra Tuaba. El demonio, el cual etaba furioso porque Conner le había destrozado la cara, era un rival bastante poderoso.

-¡Takoboxing Style! ¡Oleaje de puños!

Tuaba golpeó repetidamente a SuperBoy. El Joven de Acero apenas podía esquivar los puños.

-¡Maldita sepia! ¡Su ataque es similar al Gatling Gun de Luffy y al Pegasus RyuseiKen de Seiya, pero él golpéa más rápido!

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Un chico guapo me ha soltado un halago! ¡PUES YA ES TARDE! ¡Jamás te perdonaré el haberme detrozado la cara! Iba a ser amable contigo simplemente porque eras guapo, pero no pienso tener piedad de ti. Te derrotaré y dejaré que la Ama Tismona te convierta en su leal demonio. ¡Takoboxing Style! ¡Puños taladro!

Tuaba atravesó a SuperBoy con sus manos. Por suerte, las heridas no eran graves. Conner soltó un grito que se escuchó por todo el castillo.

-¡Jejejejeje! ¿Y te llaman Joven de Acero? ¡Bah! ¡Si pareces hecho de barro para mí! ¡Debo reconocer que me encantan esos gritos masculinos! ¡Es hora de rematarte! ¡Takoboxing Style! ¡Puño RompeMuros!

Tuaba iba a rematar a Conner, pero Sailor Moon, Tennosuke, Franky, MegaMan, Brook, Nami, Chopper, Sarudes, Ussop y Lina aparecieron en la sala y atacaron a Tuaba con un ataque combinado. Tuaba recibió el ataque combinado y salió disparado. El demonio acabó estampado en una pared.

-Malditos... ¡Ahora debo retirarme! ¡Pero no penséis que habéis ganado! ¡Tismona será la que gane la guerra!-Tuaba desapareció de la sala.

Chopper comenzó a curar a Conner.

-Esos demonios son muy fuertes...-Dijo Sailor Moon.-No sé si podré ganarles con el poder del Grial...

-¡Seguro que podremos con ellos! No solo tenemos ese Grial. También disponemos del poder de la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna. Con él no nos detendrá nadie.-Dijo Lina mientras animaba a Usagi.

-Una pregunta Lina. ¿Por qué no usas un nombre en clave cuano estás con la JPSA? ¿No te importa que la gente sepa que eres una heroína?

-¡Bah! ¡Eso no me importa, Usagi! Además, estoy acostumbrada a que gente con rencor venga a por mí. Y todos acaban muy mal. Yo soy la hechicera Lina Inverse, no tengo miedo de nada ni de nadie.-Respondió Lina mientras hacía el signo de la victoria con sus dedos.

-Vaya. Veo que no temes a nada ni a nadie...-Dijo Sailor Moon.

 _ **########**_

En la base de Yuka, Anchor, Ten y Tage, Jacob Cass, Captor y Komadori estaban frente a los corruptos Ludwig Berna y Ascia.

-¿Dominar el mundo? ¿Y te atreves a representar los símbolos de la Justicia, Berna?

-Justicia, justicia... ¿Acaso sabes lo que realmente es la justicia, Jacob Cass? ¡Justicia es poder! ¡Solamente los poderosos hacen justicia! Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Me estoy preparando para ser invencible y chafar el Gobierno Mundial. Seré yo, Ludwig "Gorgeous" Berna el que gobierne este mundo. Un mundo en el que los fuertes gobiernen y los débiles sean esclavos de los fuertes.

-¡Beh! ¡Vaya tonterías estás escupiendo Berna!

Cass comenzó a convertir su brazo en una corriente de magma. En ese momento, Anchor avisó a Cass.

-¡Ten cuidado!-Gritó Anchor-Berna es ususario de una habilidad muy curiosa.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Vamos a verlo! ¡DAI FUNKA!

Cass atacó a Berna con un puño de magma. Sin embargo, Berna no parecía estar alterado.

-¡Stop!

Berna alzó un dedo y el puño de magma se paró en el aire.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Css estaba asombrado. Berna, con un movimiento y una palabra, detuvo su ataque. El puño de magma estaba quieto en el aire y Cass no podía mover su brazo.

-Eso mismo hizo cuando le ataqué con mi Meteor Head.-Dijo Anchor.-No sé que poder es ese, pero ninguna habilidad puede escapar a ella.

-¡Gohohoho! Os lo diré. Ya que todos vosotros moriréis, puedo confiaros un secretito. Soy usuario de una Fruta del Diablo. Hace poco llegó a mí la fruta Mada Mada, con la cual puedo detener el movimiento de cualquier objeto o persona.

-¡Kohohohoho!-El señor Berna ahora tiene un poder que podrá derrotar a los Almirantes , a los Shichibukai y a los Yonko. Nadie podrá vencer al nuevo Líder Supremo Berna.-Exclamó Ascia mientras le hacía una reverencia a Berna.

-Cierto, Ascia. Jacob Cass, serás el primero en morir.-Berna desenvainó su sable, y rápidamente fue a atacar a Cass, pero Komadori protegió a su jefe con sus katanas.

-¡No dejaré que dañes a mi jefe!

-¡APARTA!-Ascia atacó a Komadori con su enorme hacha. La chica cayó al suelo malherida. Tenía un corte profundo en el brazo. Captor, furioso, se lanzó contra Ascia.

Ascia atacó a Captor con su hacha, pero Captor se protegió usando Haki de armadura. Captor con un puño cubierto con haki, destruyó la enorme hacha de Ascia.

-¡Mi hacha de Kairoseki!

Captor cogió con sus dos brazos a Ascia. De repente, los brazos de Captor comenzaron a mutar. Las manos de Captor se convirtieron en cepos. Los cepos se cerraron e hirieron en los brazos a Ascia.

-¡UAAAGH! ¿Qué habilidad es esta?

-Fruta Trap Trap. Nadie puede escapar de ella. Y ahora...

El cuerpo de Captor se convirtió en una cuerda que atrapó a Ascia y a sus soldados. Ascia y los soldados corruptos no podían moverse. Pero ahora, Captor tampoco podía moverse.

-Lo siento, Cass-san1. Ahora no puedo ayudarte contra Berna.

-No importa, Captor. Has hecho un excelente trabajo. Como siempre. Ahora, descansa y observa como le doy una paliza a este engreído.

-¡Ju! ¿Insistes en pelear contra mí? ¡Bien! ¡Te demostraré a golpes que Ludwig Berna es imparable!

Cass convirtió su brazo en un chorro de magma otra vez. Berna comenzó a reirse.

-¡Pronto callaré esa risa asquerosa, Berna! ¡Magumuchi!

Cass creó un látigo de magma y se disponía a golpear a Berna.

-¡Eres tonto, Cass! ¿Acaso no has visto lo que he hecho hace un segundo? ¡Stop!

Antes de que Berna usará su habilidad, Cass cubrió con Haki el látigo de magma. Berna se alarmó al ver eso.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Un comodoro usando Haki! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡El Haki solamente lo usan los vicealmirantes, los almirantes y el mismo Sakazuki!

-Es una de las ventajas de ser el perro del Perro Rojo.

Berna no podía protegerse con Haki. Berna abandonó su uso del Haki en el momento en el que se convirtió en el usuario de la fruta Mada Mada. Berna recibió varios latigazos que le quemaron el cuerpo. Berna no aguantó más y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡La justicia triunfa una vez más!

Cass apresó a Berna y le puso unas esposas de Kairoseki, pero en ese momento, Ascia se liberó de las cuerdas de Captor y escapó corriendo. Ascia iba a refugiarse a la misma base de los Marines de Isla Enalif.

-Si el señor Berna no va a usar eso, ya me encargaré yo de usarlo en su lugar...

 _ **########**_

De vuelta en el castillo de Tismona, Seiya estaba luchando contra Lady Ashura. La demonio resultó ser una enemiga muy poderosa y ponía a Seiya en graves problemas.

Seiya lanzó un puñetazo contra Lady Ashura, pero ésta esquivó el ataque dando un gran salto.

-¿Y tú derrotaste a Poseidón y a sus esbirros? ¡Entonces los Dioses Olímpicos deben ser patéticos! ¡Lady Tismona no tendrá problemas en el momento que comience la conquista de la realidad!

Lady Ashura cubrió su pierna izquierda con energía oscura y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara a Seiya. El Caballero de Pegaso acabó malherido en el suelo.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Patético! Eres muy débil... Pero puedes ser más fuerte si cambias de bando. Si abandonas a la diosa Atenea y le juras lealtad a Tismona, te convertirás en un Caballero Demonio muy poderoso. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Jamás! ¡No pienso cambiar a Atenea por una estúpida vampiresa!

-¡Iluso! ¡Esas palabras te llevarán directamente al Infierno!

Lady Ashura cubrió su cuerpo con oscuridad y se avalanzó sobre Seiya.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?"-Pensó Seiya.-"Ese aura oscura hace que Lady Ashura aumente su poder..."

En ese momento, una luz dorada apareció ante Seiya. Era la Armadura de Sagitario, que acudió a ayudar a Seiya. El Caballero se vistió la armadura dorada y se preparó para combatir contra Lady Ashura.

-Te has puesto una armadura dorada... Eso no cambia nada.

-¡Ahora comprobarás el poder de un Santo de Oro!

Los héroes han conseguido salvar ya a varios Mugiwaras. ¿Podrán detener a Tismona y salvar al resto? ¿Podrá Seiya derrotar a Lady Ashura usando la Armadura de Sagitario? ¿Qué será eso que quiere usar Ascia? ¿Cuidarán mis lectores el medio ambiente?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos más combates. ¿Tendrán éxito los héroes? ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** El Hechicero borró de la memoria de TiSmona su encuentro con el Hechicero. Por seguridad más que nada. Y sobre la empresa de Golden Bug, eso ya se sabrá en la Saga de los Neo Dark Masters.

- **baraka108:** Muchas gracias baraka. :)

- **BRANDON369:** Pues es posible que Parallox reaparezca. Pero habrá un nuevo grupo de héroes que le plantará cara.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Sí. Tismona se confió y perdió la oportunidad de matar a Sarudes. Y espero que tus manos ya estén mejor.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

1-Cass-san es un juego de palabras. La pronunciación de Cass-san es similar a la de la palabra japonesa Kazan, que significa volcán.


	16. La Peor Generación Lucha entre iguales

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **Subaru, Parallox, Tuaba, Fiesta Party, Elcano, Saigong, Toragra, la capitana Tomoko, los Daiyas, Makiko, Hebert, Chigeru, Ascia, Lynx·D·Ten, Thorn·D·Anchor, Tage, Ander Murphinson, Yamiranger, Brodas, Corossos, Sarulla, la Jefa Yuka, Mochi Mochiron, Arai, Namagomi, Devilia, Bushido, Kishido y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Tismona y Lady Ashura son de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Ludwig Berna es de Zascalasca.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers Super:**_

Tennosuke derrotó a Killershoot y lo devolvió a la normalidad. Pero justo cuando pensaba que podía ir a por Tismona, un terrible enemigo apareció ante él. Mapache reveló su auténtica identidad. Él era Arai, esbirro de Mochi Mochiron, quien a su vez era esbirro de Bola de Billar VI. Con sus terribles poderes obtenidos de un monstruo terrorífico, Arai casi destruye completamente a Tokoro Tennosuke, pero Usop, usando la poca fuerza que tenía, derrotó a Arai y a Namagomi usando el Impact Wolf.

Por otro lado, Tuaba estaba a punto de derrotar a SuperBoy, pero por suerte, Sailor Moon y los demás aparecieron y lo salvaron de una muerte segura. Y Seiya tampoco lo tenía fácil. Lady Ashura era una enemiga dura, pero por suerte, la Armaura de Sagitario apareció para ayudar a Seiya en su lucha.

Y el grupo de Cass derrotó a Berna, usuario de la poderosa fruta Mada Mada, y a sus esbirros. Pero Ascia escapó y puso rumbo a la base de los Marines de Isla Enalif para usar algo.

¿Qué será ese algo? ¿Logrará Seiya derrotar a Lady Ashura usando la Armadura de Sagitario?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 16: La Peor Generación. Lucha entre iguales.**_

Seiya, que ahora portaba la Armadura de Sagitario, estaba preparado para plantarle cara a Lady Ashura, la cual había demostrado ser una enemiga muy peligrosa y tenaz.

-Te has puesto una armadura dorada... Eso no cambia nada.

-¡Ahora comprobarás el poder de un Santo de Oro!

-¡Muere! ¡Universo de los 7 dioses oscuros!

Lady Ashura creó 7 esferas oscuras de gran tamaño y las arrojó contra Seiya. Seiya se preparó para lanzar una de sus técnicas.

-¡Pegasus SuiseiKen!

A gran velocidad, Seiya destruyó las enormes esferas de Lady Ashura. La mujer demonio sse lanzó contra el santo de Oro.

-¡Es inútil resistirse! ¡Debes morir por el bien de la Señora Tismona!

Lady Ashura transformó sus manos en garras oscuras y se dispuso a cortar a Seiya en rebanadas. Seiya, mientras tanto, apuntó con su arco hacía Lady Ahura y disparó un potente rayo de luz. El ataque atravesó a Lady Ashura y la sacó de la sala.

-¿Así que no había diferencia?

-¡En efecto!-Dijo Lady Ashura mientras se levantaba.-Solamente has atravesado uno de mis corazones. Has tenido suerte hoy, Santo de Atenea. Pero la próxima vez no te resultará tan fácil.

Seiya iba a atacar a Lady Ashura, pero la sierva de Tismona desapareció del lugar antes de que Seiya pudiera acabar con ella.

-Se ha ido... ¡Bueno! ¡Da igual! ¡Voy a ver como van los demás!

Dicho esto, Seiya corrió a buscar a sus camaradas.

 _ **#########**_

 **Sala 13.**

Tekkaman Blade luchaba contra el demonio Darkrahan.

Ambos guerreros armados usaban sus lanzas para combatir. En ese momento, Darkrahan notó que varios demonios, incluyendo a Tuaba y a Lady Ashura, habían sido vencidos.

-¡Increíble!-Exclamó Darkrahan.-Vosotros, la Justice Power Society of Avengers, debéis ser unos guerreros muy poderosos, ya que Tuaba y Lady Ashura, los siervos más poderosos de Tismona, han caído en batalla. Me siento honrado de combatir contra vosotros.

-Pues déjame decirte algo. Tú serás el próximo en caer. ¡Crash Intrude!

Cubierto en luz verde, Blade se lanzó rápidamente contra Darkrahan, pero el esbirro de Tismona se cubrió con una barrera de luz roja.

-¡Chico! Peleas con mucha ira. Si sigues así, morirás antes de conseguir tu objetivo.

-¡Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase!

-Lo he visto en tus ojos, chaval. Algo malo te ha pasado y deséas acabar con aquel que te ha hecho eso. ¿Me equivoco?

-¡No! ¡No lo has hecho! Mi misión es acabar con los Radam. ¡Y lo haré incluso si muero en el intento!

-¡Estúpido!-Con un puño hecho de luz roja, Darkrahan golpeó con fuerza a Blade.-¡No se puede ir a loco por este mundo! ¡Si no elaboras una estrategia y no analizas a tu enemigo, irás directo a una muerte segura! ¡Yo lo sé muy bien!

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Hace 8 años.**_

Nos encontramos en Isla Enalif, mucho antes de la llegada de Berna y Tismona.

Hace siete años, una familia real gobernaba la isla Enalif. La gente de la isla realmente amaba a sus gobernantes, ya que estos eran justos y bondadosos con sus súbditos.

Los súbditos amaban a todos los miembros de la familia. Al rey. A la reina. Y a su príncipe, a pesar de que éste último declarara al mundo que era un mutante.

El joven príncipe y su ejército protegían a Enalif de los ataques de piratas y de naciones vecinas que querían conquistar la isla.

El príncipe Shake derrotaba a sus enemigos con sus poderes sísmicos. El joven Shake tenía el poder de crear y anular terremotos. Un poder bastante poderoso. Y que llamó la atención de muchos. Entre ellos, llamó la atención del Yonko Kaido.

Kaido quería usar al chico en su batalla contra Barbablanca. Sus habilidades anularían seguramente el poder de la fruta Gura Gura. Y eso le daría la oportunidad a Kaido de acabar con el viejo pirata. Así que, Kaido, ordenó a Jack que fuera a Enalif y reclutara a Shake.

-¡Es terrible! ¡Es terrible! ¡Majestad!

-¿Qué ocurre, general Darkrahan?

-Un barco pirata con el símbolo de los Piratas Bestia se acerca a la isla.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Da la orden a todo mi ejército de que se diriga al puerto! ¡Y ordena a la población y a mi hijo de que se escondan en el refugio del bosque!

-¡Sí! ¿Y ustedes que harán?

-¡Intentaremos hablar con Jack!

Los reyes y el ejército de la isla de Enalif fueron a recibir a Jack. Shake quería luchar con sus padres, pero la gente del pueblo tuvo que retener a Shake en el refugio.

Los piratas, tras hundir toda la flota de Enalif, desenbarcaron en la isla. Del barco pirata bajó un enorme mástodonte que comenzó a hablar.

-¡Gente de Enalif! ¡Entregadme al príncipe Shake! A partir de ahora, él será miembro de mi tripulación y esta isla pasará a formar parte de la jurisdicción del Yonko Kaido.

-¡Nunca!-Gritó el rey.-¡Esta isla forma parte del Gobierno Mundial. Y jamás nos arrodillaremos ante un pirata!

De repente, el mástodonte atacó al Rey con su enorme trompa.

-¡No recuerdo que haya hecho una pregunta! ¡Os he dado una orden! ¡Entregadme al príncipe!

-¡Nunca!-Gritó Darkrahan. El Ejército de Enalif plantó cara y luchó contra Jack. El mástodonte acabó fácilmente con todos ellos y mató a los gobernantes de la isla. Los piratas de Jack buscaron por toda la isla a Shake, pero no lo encontraron. Jack tuvo que abandonar la isla enseguida, ya que el mismo Sengoku y el Almirante Akainu estaban llegando a Enalif.

Sengoku encontró a Shake y a la gente de Enalif en el refugio.

-Los piratas han escapado... ¡Menudo fastidio!

-No te preocupes, Sakazuki. En otra ocasión los atraparemos. Ahora, nuestra misión es asegurar de que todo vuelve a la normalidad en esta isla.

Los marines ayudaron a los habitantes de Enalif a reconstruir los pueblos destruídos por Jack. Shake ordenó que no se reconstruyera el palacio como recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido hoy.

Sengoku prometió a Shake que instalaría una base de la Marina en la isla, para que ayudara a la gente si Jack u otro pirata poderoso volvía.

Mientras, Shake protegió a la isla de cualquier amenaza hasta que desapareció el día que fue a luchar contra Parallox. Sin monarca, la isla pasó al cuidado del mismo Sengoku.

7 años más tarde, Tismona llegó a la isla tras ser liberada por Megatron y se instaló en el castillo. Allí resucitó a Darkrahan y lo convirtió en un Demonio Zombie.

-¿Qué hago yo vivo? Jack acabó conmigo y... ¡El príncipe! ¡Debo ir a por él!

-¡Olvídate de él, Darkrahan! Shake cayó en batalla y no volverá nunca más... Pero puedo hacer que vuelva si quieres. Y también puedo ayudarte a acabar con ese Jack. A cambio, lo único que debes hacer es obedecerme. ¿Qué dices?

Darkrahan no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. A continuación, Tismona resucitó a un héroe caído y lo convirtió en Yamiranger. Y usando magia oscura, Tismona invocó a Corossos y Brodas, dos gigantes de piedra que el mismso Parallox creó para usarlos en su guerra contra Darkseid.

 _ **########**_

-Así que esa es tu historia... Tú también quieres acabar con alguien...

-¡Así es, Tekkaman Blade! Yo juré lealtad a Tismona y a Parallox con tal de que ellos me ayuden a encontrar a Shake. Y ellos a cambio me ayudarán a destruir a Kaido y a Jack.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ellos no te ayudarán! ¡Su objetivo es destruir el mundo! ¡Y eso significa acabar con ese Shake del que me hablas!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero Tismona me prometió que nos salvaría a mí y a Shake de la destrucción y nos dejarán vivir en su nuevo mundo!

-¡Estúpido! ¿No ves cómo actúa Tismona? ¡El mundo que ellos creen será peor que el mismo Infierno!

-¡Calla! ¡No dejaré que eches a perder mi busqueda del señor Shake!-Darkrahan atacó a Blade con una enorme cantidad de energía roja que detruía todo lo que tenía delante.-¡Qué poder! Si lo hubiera tenido el día que Jack pisó esta isla...

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Blade disparó un potente Voltekka que destruyó el ataque de Darkrahan. El Voltekka siguió avanzando hasta que consumió al antiguo general de Enalif.

-Blade... Si ves al príncipe Shake... Dile que siento haber caído en las manos de la oscuridad y no haber podido proteger a sus padres...

Darkrahan acabó reducido a cenizas. Blade se quedó un rato quieto.

-Bien. Cumpliré tu voluntad.

Blade salió de la sala y fue corriendo a por Tismona.

-¡TISMONA! ¡ACABARÉ CON TU LOCURA AHORA MISMO!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Sala 1**_

Subaru estaba luchando contra Yamiranger. El esbirro de Tismona era muy poderoso y le ponía las cosas difíciles a Subaru.

-Dime Yamiranger. ¿Cómo un guerrero tan cool como tú trabaja para Tismona? No lo entiendo...

-Verás, yo era originalmente un héroe llamado Light Soldier. Vivía en Nueva York y un día decidí convertirme en un héroe para detener al Duende Verde. Pero no pasé del primer día, ya que el villano me arrojó desde el Empire State y fallecí. Tismona me resucitó, pero yo le pedí que no hiciera eso, ya que la gente me querría más si seguía muerto. Pero Tismona me mostró una cruda realidad. Nadie me recordaba. ¡Ni siquiera mis colegas los Vengadores! Juré que me vengaría de esos traidores y por eso me uní a Tismona. Tú me caes bien ya que me admiras. Pero lo siento, debes morir porque así lo quiere la Señora. ¡Dark Light Beam!

Yamiranger disparó un rayo oscuro contra Subaru, pero éste lo cortó con su espada.

-¡Space Breaker Cut!

Con un corte, Subaru derrotó a Yamiranger.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Ahora no podré vengarme!

-Deja que te diga algo. Pero esa venganza es estúpida.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Digo la verdad. Si moriste el primer día como héroe. ¿Cómo quieres que te recuerden si no te conocía nadie?

-¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡He estado apoyando una causa malvada todo este tiempo! ¡Ya no puedo ser un héroe!

-¡Rainbow Moon Heartache!

Super Sailor Moon apareció y purificó a Yamiranger. El demonio desapareció y en su lugar apareció el alma de Light Soldier.

-Gracias a todos... Luchad por mí para que villanos como Tismona o el Duende Verde no se salgan con la suya.

El alma de Light Soldier fue directamente al cielo.

-Lo haremos...-Dijo Subaru.-A partir de ahora, yo lucharé por ti.

 _ **########**_

 **Sala 5**

AngeWoMon y Miss Encyclopedya estaban combatiendo.

-¡20 pages!

Miss Encyclopedya atrapó a AngeWoMon en un tornado de hojas de pápel. Las hojas comenzaron a cortar por todas partes a AngeWoMon.

-¡ANGEWOMON!-Hikari corrió al ver a su amiga en peligro. Pero eso fue peor, ya que Hikari quedó atrapada en el tornado.

-¡Hikari! ¡No tenías que haber venido!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Yo soy tu compañera y no puedo dejarte sola!

Al oir la palabra "sola", recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en la mente de Miss Encyclopedya. Imágenes de Saul aparecieron en su cabeza.

-"¡RECUERDA BIEN ESTO, ROBIN! ¡NADIE ESTÁ SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡DERESHISHISHISHSHI!"

-Saul...

Al desconcentrarse, el tornado de Miss Encyclopedya desapareció. Hikari y AngeWoMon fueron liberadas.

-¡AngeWoMon! ¡Aprovecha ahora y evoluciona!

-¡Bien! ¡AngeWoMon evoluciona en HolyDraMon! ¡Llama sagrada!

Un tornado llameante salió de la boca de HolyDraMon y tumbó a Miss Encyclopedya. La endemoniada intentó levantarse pero...

-¡Rainbow Moon Heartache!

Super Sailor Moon purificó a Robin y la devolvió a la normalidad.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Hemos salvado a Robin! Ahora...

-¡UAAAAH!

-¡Ese era Gourry!-Gritó Lina preocupada.-¡Vayamos rápido a ayudarlo!

 **Sala 6.**

Zoroaster logró derrotar a Gourry. El espadachín y guardaepaldas de Lina estaba en el suelo muy malherido.

-Eres una birria de espadachín... ¡Muere!

Zoroaster iba a acabar con Gourry, pero en ese momento...

-¡Rainbow Moon Heartache!

-¡Drag Slave!

Zoroaster esquivó los ataques de Lina y Super Sailor Moon. Mientras, Robin sacó a Gourry de ahí y rápidamente fue atendido por Chopper.

-Vaya... ¡Más oponentes! ¿Quién quiere luchar contra mí? ¿La princesita? ¿O la tetiplana?

-¡¿TETIPLANA?! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Giga Slave!

-¡UOOOOH!

Lina, por poco, casi mata a Zoroaster. Sailor Moon lo purificó con el Rainbow Moon Heartache.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Sala 11**_

Mazinger seguía atacando a Brodas. Ninguna de sus armas logró dañar a la enorme estatua diabólica.

-Te digo que es inútil, Kouji Kabuto. Yo fui creado por Parallox para poder luchar contra los Parademonios de Darkseid sin problemas. Tú no eres rival para mí. ¡Asúmelo y muere!

-Parademonios... Esas cosas atacaron Atami hace un par de años... ¡No pienso rendirme! ¡Mazin Power!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me ha parecido notar un aumento de poder en el robot! Habrá sido mi imaginación...

-¡Rocket Punch!

-Inútil...

Mazinger disparó su puño y golpeó en el pecho a Brodas.

-¿Lo ves? Inútil. No me harás na... ¡¿QUÉ?!-De repente, el pecho de Brodas comenzó a agrietarse. Brodas estaba asombrado.-¡Imposible! ¡Estoy hecho con materiales que son más poderosos que los de la Tierra!

-¡Me parece que Parallox no contaba con la aleación Z ni con el espíritu indestructible de Mazinger!

-Maldito...

De repente, la pared que separaba las salas 11 y 12 se rompió. El EVA cayó al suelo bastante dañado. Corossos le dio una paliza al mecha de Shinji.

-¡Shinji!

-¡Ju! El asesino de Ángeles ha caído. Y pronto lo acompañará el destructor de mitos.

-¡Shinji! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Lo siento. Os he fallado. No sirvo para esto. Si salimos de esta, abandonaré el grupo y dejaré de ser una molestia para vosotros...

-¡DEJA DE DECIR BURRADAS! Yo al principio era como tú. No poía controlar a Mazinger. Me puse nervioso. Casi mato a Shiro y a Sayaka. Pero con el tiempo, aprendí a controlarlo y gracias a eso pueo derrotar a las máquinas del Doctor Hell. Si yo puedo hacerlo, tú también.

-Pero yo...

Mazinger abofeteó la cara del EVA. Por alguna razón, Shinji notó como si lo hubieran abofeteado a él. Corossos y Brodas comenzaron a reirse.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Se pelean entre ellos!

-Vamos a acabar con ellos, hermano Brodas.

EVA se incorporó y se puso al lado de Mazinger.

-Tienes razón... ¡No pienso rendirme! ¡Está en juego la vida de los Mugiwara y del resto del mundo!

-¡Volverás a caer!

Corossos golpeó a EVA, pero éste se protegió con un Campo AT. Corossos salió rebotado y cayó encima de Brodas.

-¡Ten cuidado, idiota!

-¡Me han empujado, cretino!

-¡Kouji! ¡He recordado algo que me dijo Luffy!

 _ **Flashback.**_

Shinji y Luffy estaban en la sala de entrenamiento del Santuario Secreto. Batman, por petición de Subaru, acudió para entrenar a Shinji. Quería prepararlo para situaciones en las que Shinji no pudiera depender del EVA. Shinji se vio rodeado de robots creados por Inustrias Wayne. El chico se acobardó y no hizo nada, pero Luffy lo sacó del apuro.

-G... Gracias Luffy.

-¡De nada!

-¿Cómo has roto esas cosas fácilmente?

-He usado Haki. Lo uso para golpear cosas de este tipo.

-Pues has dado golpes certeros.-Dijo Batman.-Ya que les has golpeado en su punto débil.

-¡Te has dado cuenta! Rayleigh me dijo que todas las cosas de este mundo tienen un punto débil. Y que es ahí donde debo golpear. Y uso el Haki para golpearlo.

-Rayleigh... El Rey Oscuro. Así que sigue vivo...

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Todo tiene un punto débil. Corossos y Brodas deben tener uno.

-Solamente es cuestión de buscarlo. ¿Eh?

Kouji vio que en la espalda de Brodas había un rubí. El piloto dedujo que ese podría ser el punto débil que estaba buscando.

-¡El ruby de la espalda! ¡Ese debe ser!

-¿Y cómo hacemos para golpearlo?

-Ya verás...

-¡No dejaré que me golpees en la espalda!-Brodas atacó a Mazinger y a EVA con un rayo eléctrico azulado. Los dos robots esquivaron el ataque.

-¡Bomba de humo cortesía de Sarudes!

La sala se llenó de humo. Corossos y Brodas no podían ver. De repente, EVA atacó a Brodas por la espalda y lo tumbó al suelo.

-Maldito...-Brodas fue tras EVA.

-¡BRODAS! ¡Detente! ¡No caigas en su... ¡Argh!-Corossos recibió un puñetazo de Mazinger en la cara. Corossos comenzó a perseguir a Mazinger, mientras le atacaba con rayos eléctricos rojos.

-¡Es hora...

-...De morir!

Corossos y Brodas atacaron a la vez a los mechas, pero estos esquivaron los ataques. El ataque de los gigantes de piedra chocó y estallaron. La explosión destruyó los brazos de Corossos y Brodas. Mazinger y EVA aprovecharon para destruir a los dos gigantes.

-¡Breats Fire!

-¡Progressive Knife!

EVA y Mazinger lograron destruir a los dos gigantes. Tismona vio toda la batalla desde la sala del trono.

-Idiotas... Nadie cae en una trampa tan ridícula...

 _ **Infierno.**_

-¡ATCHÍS!

-¿Ocurre algo, Cyprine y Ptirol?

-No. Nada. Estamos bien Eudial. Seguramente alguien estaba hablando de nosotras.

-¿De vosotras? ¡Imposible! ¡Yo era la estrella de las Witches 5! Y hubiera triunfado, si esa Tellu no hubiera intervenido...

-Lo que digas, preciosa.-Respondió la aludida.

-¡Dejáos de tonterías!-Gritó Germatoid.-¡Dos gigantes de piedra esstán cayendo del cielo y van a aplastarnos!

Los Death Busters corrieron a tiempo y escaparon a tiempo. Corossos y Brodas casi aplastan a los villanos.

 **Mientras tanto.**

El Juez Enma hablaba telepáticamente con el Kaioh del Norte.

-Debes darles otra oportunidad. Sus almas fueron manipuladas por esa vampiresa antes de que pudieran llegar a tu puesto.

-Bien. Haré lo que pides. Darkrahan. Light Soldier. ¿Estáis dispuestos a volver a la Tierra y ayudar a la JPSA a derrotar a Tismona?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Después de que ese gorila me explicara la historia de Parallox, he decidido que dedicaré mi vida a detener a los esbirros de ese maníaco. En memoria de mi querida alteza Shake.

-¡Y yo también quiero volver! ¡Quiero ser recordado como un gran héroe! ¡No como un loco disfrazado!

-Muy bien. Baba os llevará de vuelta a la Tierra.

 _ **########**_

 **Sala 10.**

Gohan combatía contra Chevalier. Gracias al aumento de poder que le dio Tismona, Chevalier luchaba de igual con Gohan.

-¿Eso es todo tu poder? ¡Ridículo! ¡Esto demuestra que el amor es una fuerza poderosa que puede con todo! ¡Burning Hell Infinite Loving Kicks!

Chevalier pateó con rápidez a Gohan y lo estampó en una pared.

-¡Recapacita! ¡Recuerda quien eres!

-¡Mira que eres pesado! ¡Muere! ¡Blazing Inferno Love Killer Ki... ¡¿PERO QUÉ VE MI OJO?!

En ese momento, en la sala 10, entró el grupo de Super Sailor Moon. Chevalier solamente se fijó en las mujeres.

-¡Bienvenidas damiselas a mi Paraiso del Amor! ¡Yo, Chevalier, seré vuestro esclavo!

-Éste no cambia...-Dijo Nami mientras entía vergüenza ajena.

-¡I NEED LADY!

-Déjame a mí. Seis Fleurs.-Robin atrapó a Chevalier con sus poderes.-¡Clutch!

El crujido de huesos se escuchó por todo el palacio.

-Vaya... Tú si que sabes tratar con gente así... Tomaré nota.-Dijo Lina.

-Tu turno, Sailor Moon.

-¡Gracias Robin! ¡Rainbow Moon Heartache!

Sailor Moon purificó a Sanji. Los Mugiwara se alegraron. Todos habían vuelto a la normaliad. Pero algo hizo que volvieran a la realidad. Una pared se rompió y Law apareció a continuación.

-¡Law! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Contra quién luchas? ¿Con Tismona?

-No. Con el cabeza hueca de vuestro capitán, Chopper-ya.

-¿EEEEEEEH?

-¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca? ¡Más respeto! Pues yo soy el Emperador de todos los Piratas... ¡Gomu Gomu no Death Pistol!

Darktain atacó a Law con un puñetazo. Law lo equivó usando los poderes de la Fruta Ope Ope. Pero enseguia volvió a tener encima a Darktain.

-¡Gomu Gomu no Death Muchi!

-¡Uaaaah!

Darktain golpeó a Law con su pie.

-Y ahora, acabaré contigo... ¡Gomu Gomu no Death Elephant Gatling Gun!

Darktain iba a matar a Law, pero de repente.

-¡Midoriboshi Rafleshia!

-¡QUÉ PESTE!-Darktain anuló su ataque para taparse la nariz.-¿Quién osa atacarme con eso?

-¡ÉL!-Dijo Ussop señalando a Gohan.

-¡MORID!

Darktain corrió rápidamente hacia la JPSA y los Mugiwara.

-¡Fufu! ¡Esto me recuerda a Thriller Bark, cuando luchamos contra Oars!-Dijo Robin sin perder los nervios.

-¿Oars? ¡Lo recuerdo! Luffy me habló de él.

-¿Oars no es ese zombie gigante?-Preguntó asustada Sailor Moon.

-Así es.-Respondió Ussop.-Daba mucho miedo.

-Sí. Pero ya no somos los mismos de aquella vez. Ahora nos hemos preparado para enfrentarnos a situaciones peores que esas.-Dijo Zoro mientras desenvainaba sus katanas.-¡Vamos a demostrarselo a esa vampiresa!

-¡SÍ!

-¡Y la JPSA no se va a quedar atrás!-Gritó Subaru.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no mola!-Respsondió SuperBoy.

-¡Luffy, vamos a sacarte de esa pesadilla!

La JPSA y los Mugiwara atacaron a la vez a Darktain. El endemoniado no pudo con todos los ataques de los héroes.

-¡Malditos! ¡Trabajar en equipo no es de valientes!

-¡Room! ¡Catastrophe!

Law empezó a atacar infinitamente a Luffy y cambió su cabeza por una bomba, la cual estalló. Darktain cayó al suelo derrotado y fue purificado por Sailor Moon.

En ese momento, apareció Tismona. La vampiresa estaba furiosa.

-Malditos... Habéis derrotado a mis endemoniados. ¡Pero eso no me detendrá! ¡Usaré vuestras almas para liberar al Amo Parallox!

-¡Nosotros no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Llama Sagrada!

-¡Franky Radical Beam!

-¡Breast Fire!

-¡Thunder Breed Tempo!

Los cuatro ataques se combinaron y fueron directos a Tismona. Pero la vampiresa se cubrió con una barrera de cristal.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esos ridículos ataques no podrán dañarme!

-¡Increíble! ¡Ha detenido el ataque de un digimon supremo!

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Eso no me asusta! ¡Tenemos que detener a Tismona! ¡Ya fue una vez detenida! ¡Nosotros podremos volver a detenerla!

-¡JAMÁS!-Gritó Tismona.-Jamás volveré a ser sellada. ¡UAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tismona liberó energía oscura y tumbó a todos sus rivales.

-¡Increíble! ¡Su poder supera al de Cell! ¡Y por mucho!

-¡Por supuesto, Son Gohan! El Amo me dio el poder para poder vencer a todos sus opositores. ¡Nada puede vencerme!

-¡Light Beam!

Un rayo de luz golpeó a Tismona por la espalda. Tismona se giró, y de repente, fue atacada por una ráfaga de cortes carmesí.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-¿Acaso nos has olvidado ya, "ama" Tismona?

-¡Darkrahan!-Gritó Blade.

-¡Y LIGHT SOLDIER!-Gritó Subaru con lágrimas en los ojos.-Pero... ¿No estabais muertos?

-Enma nos dio una segunda oportunidad. ¡Y vamos a aprovecharla!

-¡BASURA!-Con dos rayos oscuros, Tismona tumbó a Light Soldier y a Darkrahan.-No merece la pena mataros. Os daré el privilegio de ver como el Amo Parallox vuelve a este mundo. ¡PORTAL OSCURO!

Tismona se disponía a abrir un portal usando una gema oscura.

-¡No! ¡Ukikiki! ¡No dejaré que la muerte de mi padre haya sido en vano! ¡Banana Missile!

Sarudes destruyó el cristal oscuro con una de sus armas.

-¡No! ¡MACACO ASQUEROSO! ¡ACABARÁS PEOR QUE TU PADRE!

Tismona, furiosa, se lanzó contra Sarudes.

-¡Ahora! ¡Ataquemos todos a la vez!

Los héroes y aliados lanzaron un ataque combinado contra Tismona. La vampiressa no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió el poderoso ataque.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tismona cayó al suelo malherida. Subaru iba a rematarla con su espada, pero...

 **¡BAM!**

Un potente latigazo tumbó a Subaru.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-¡UOOOH! ¡MENUDA MUJER!-Gritó Sanji.

-¡Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que acabéis con mi amiga.

-Devilia...-Dijo Tismona.

-No te preocupes. Voy a salvarte, amiga.

-¡No dejaré que escapes! ¡Kamehameha!

El ataque de Gohan fue directo contra Devilia, pero alguien lo desvió.

-¡Kishido! ¡Bushido! ¡Habéis venido!

-Por supuesto, Tismona. Los Decay 4 debemos luchar juntos.

-Así es. ¡Justice Power Society of Avengers! Hoy habéis ganado la batalla. Pero la guerra está lejos de acabar. Y juro por el Amo que la ganaremos.

Los héroes iban a atacar a los Decay 4, pero estos escaparon usando un vórtice oscuro.

 _ **########**_

 **Otra dimensión.**

El perverso Parallox se encontraba flotando por la dimensión en la que fue sellado hace 7 años. Pero eso no le privaba de ver lo que habá ocurrido en Isla Enalif.

- **Vaya... Parece que ha sido demasiado para la pobre Tismona... Y ahora que está débil, los Decay 4 no están preparados para lanzar un contraataque. Lo dejo todo en tus manos.**

En la Tierra, en un edificio, un hombre recibió un e-mail en el que estaba escrito todo lo que había dicho Parallox.

-¿Tismona derrotada? Ejejejejeje... No se preocupe. Mis alumnas están capacitadas para la misión. Ellas ocuparán su lugar. Ellas serán tu único apoyo. ¿Verdad?

6 chicas surgieron de las sombras e hicieron una reverencia.

 _ **########**_

Los héroes celebraban la victoria sobre la poderosa vampiresa. Pero a la vez estaban preocupados por los 3 individuos que aparecieron para salvar a la villana.

-Bueno. Creo que ahora nos merecemos un buen descanso. Regresaremos a la base y...

En ese instante, un terrible terremoto sacudió la isla.

-¿Un terremoto? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-¡Un terremoto!-Dijo llorando Darkrahan.-Como me acuerdo del joven Shake...

-¡Calla!

El terremoto paró. A continuación, el cuartel de la Marina saltó por los aires, asustando a todo el mundo. Un robot que triplicaba al EVA y a Mazinger en altura surgió de las ruinas de la base de los Marines. Su piloto era el mismo Berna.

-¡Ahohoho! ¡Arrodillaos ante mí! ¡Pues yo soy la persona más poderosa y hermosa del mundo! ¡Saludad al Rey Berna! ¡Ahohoho!

Los héroes han logrado vencer a Tismona. Pero están agotados y un enorme mecha ha surgido de la base de la Marina. ¿Podrán los héroes detener eta nueva amenaza?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Y revisando el fic original. Por estas alturas ya estaría formada la primera IPSA. Creo que la IPSA tardará bastante en aparecer. XD

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo Berna comenzará su intento de invasión. Pero los héroess están bastante agotados. ¿Quién podrá detener a ese loco? Fácil, será trabajo para Cass y los tres bandidos Anchor, Ten y Tage. ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Pues ahora van 9 y quedán 0. XD. Y ésta es el arma liberada. Un enorme mecha de Kairoseki.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues es muy bueno ese Ojo dimensional. Y ahora, todos los mugis han sido sanados y Tismona ha caído. Pero más villanos han empezado a moverse.

- **BRANDON369:** Sí. La Saga de Hades no ha ocurrido ni en este fic ni en el original. Y será bastante diferente, ya lo verás.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	17. La paz vuelve a Enalif

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **Subaru, Parallox, Tuaba, Fiesta Party, Elcano, Saigong, Toragra, la capitana Tomoko, los Daiyas, Makiko, Hebert, Chigeru, Ascia, Lynx·D·Ten, Thorn·D·Anchor, Tage, Ander Murphinson, Light Soldier, Darkrahan, Brodas, Corossos, Sarulla, la Jefa Yuka, Mochi Mochiron, Arai, Namagomi, Devilia, Bushido, Kishido, Helmet, Lecida, Cocum, Doctor Cero, Maloeye, Bager y Sarudes son creación mia.**_

 _ **Jacob Cass es creación de Loser93.**_

 _ **Tismona y Lady Ashura son de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **Ludwig Berna es de Zascalasca.**_

 _ **El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **Altair es de Golden Belly.**_

 _ **"Gorgeous" Wellington es de Zascalasca.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers Super:**_

Los Mugiwaras fueron todos purificados y Tismona fue derrotada junto con todos sus esbirros. Pero justo cuando Subaru iba a acabar con la vampiresa, Kishido, Bushido y Devilia, sus compañeros en el Decay 4, aparecieron para salvarla de la muerte.

Pero los problemas no terminan ahí, Berna ha activado un colosal mecha de kairoseki que planéa usar para su conquista del mundo.

¿Podrán los héroes detener al colosal robot? ¿Y quién será el nuevo enemigo que pronto entrará en acción? Y lo más importante, ya que este es el capítulo 17 de "Súper", ¿Aparecerá el Super A-17?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

Aunque os digo que el Super A-17 no saldrá... Al menos en este capítulo.

(-)

 _ **Capítulo 17: La paz vuelve a Enalif.**_

De las ruinas de la base marina, surgió un enorme mecha que triplicaba al Mazinger y a EVA en altura. Su piloto era el mismo Luwig Berna.

-¡Ahohoho! ¡Arrodillaos ante mí! ¡Pues yo soy la persona más poderosa y hermosa del mundo! ¡El Rey Berna! ¡Ahohohohoho!

Los héroes y los Mugiwara salieron del castillo y se quedaron asombrados al ver al enorme mecha. La gente del pueblo huyó asustada.

-¡Uah! ¡Menudo robot más increíble!-Gritó Subaru asombrado y con estrellas en los ojos.

-Ukiki... Ya empieza...

Al oir el grito de Subaru, el enorme mecha se giró y apuntó su cañón que tenía en el hombro izquierdo hacia la JPSA.

-La famosa JPSA... Si me la cargo seré más famoso y acabaré con las esperanzas de la gente... ¡AHOHO! ¡Bellic BX-0! ¡Fuego!

Bellic-BX0 apuntó y disparó un enorme rayo de luz contra los héroes. Saiyaman desvió el enorme rayo con un kamehameha hecho con sus últimas energías.

-¡Nos hemos salvado!-Gritaron Nami, Ussop, Chopper y Sailor Moon aliviados.

-¡Pse! ¡Han tenido suerte! Bellic-BX0. ¡A POR ELLOS!

Bellic-BX0 avanzó corriendo hacia los héroes, pero una lluvia de meteoros de magma lo detuvo.

Cass apareció junto con Anchor, Ten y Tage ante la JPSA y los Mugiwara. Mientras, Komadori y Captor ayudaban a la gente del pueblo a escapar.

-¡JACOB CASS!-Gritó furioso Berna.-¡Pienso acabar contigo el primero! ¡Y no te preocupes! Akainu te acompañará en tu viaje al Infierno.

Bellic-BX0 disparó varios misiles contra Cass. Cass se disponía a destruirlos con lanzas de magma, pero Anchor lo detuvo.

-Fíjate bien. Hay una calavera dibujada en los misiles. Ya me encargo yo de ellos.

Anchor arrojó varias piedras que aumentaron en tamaño gracias a la habilidad Zoka Zoka del joven. Las piedras impactaron en los misiles, y al estallar, los misiles liberaron una sustancia que derritió totalmente las piedras.

-¡Ácido!

-Maldito mocoso... ¿Uh? ¿Un pokémon?

Tage, en su forma Charizard, voló hasta la cabeza de Bellic-BX0 y disparó un potente Furia Dragón. El ataque logró destruir uno de los ojos de Bellic-BX0. Con un puñetazo, Bellic-BX0 derribó a Tage, pero Ten saltó de la espalda de su amigo y destruyó el otro ojo usando sus llamas heladas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo ver nada ya que en los "ojos" estaban las cámaras que me permitían ver el exterior. Bueno. No importa. Todavía tengo "eso".

Berna, mientras reía como un loco, apretó un botón en el que había escrito "Usar solamente en caso de emergencia".

Por todo el cuerpo de Bellic-BX0 se abrieron puertas y de estas comenzó a salir gas venenoso.

-¡Gas venenoso! ¡Cuidado!

Cass, Tage y Ten salieron del lugar, pero Anchor se quedó.

-¡Anchor! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Huye!

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Lo tengo controlado!

-¡AHOHOHOHOHO! ¡Este niño es idiota! ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Qué el gas de Clown te mate! ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

Para sorpresa de Berna, el Bellic-BX0 comenzó a encogerse. Berna tuvo que salir del mecha para evitar ser aplastado. El mecha acabó reducido al tamaño de una hormiga. Anchor entonces pisó al Bellum-BX0 y lo destruyó. Anchor también redujo el gas mortal. Ahora, ese gas no era una amenaza para nadie.

-Maldito crio... ¡Volveré un día de estos y me vengaré de todos!

Berna intentó escapar, pero Cass lo atrapó con una esposa de kairoseki y comenzó a darle una paliza al corrupto marine.

Horas más tarde, un barco prisión de la marina llegó. El barco estaba al cargo del Comodoro "Gorgeous" Wellington y del capitán Helmet. Helmet se acercó a Ascia.

-Menuda vergüenza... ¿Y yo quería ser un marine tan grane como tú, padre? Has manchado el buen nombre de la Justicia.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Niño maleducado! ¡Voy a...

Ascia tuvo que ser amordazado y sedado.

Anchor estaba hablando con la JPSA.

-Oye Anchor. ¿No os gustaría a ti, a Tage y a Ten uniros a la JPSA?

-Lo siento Subaru, pero no. Sería interesante, pero mi sitio está aquí.

Mientras, alejados de los demás, Darkrahan estaba hablando con Sarudes.

-¡Ukikiki! ¿Conociste a mi padre?

-Sí. Él fue el que me dijo que Shake sigue vivo en el planeta que creó ese maldito Parallox. Y también me dijo otra cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Que está orgulloso de la vida que estás llevando. Y te anima a seguir así Sarudes.

-¡Ukikikiki!-Sarues sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Wellington se acercó a Cass.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, señor Cass. Me encantaría ser un gran marine como tú algún día.

-Gracias. Pero el mérito no es sólo mio. Ellos me han ayudado.-Dijo Cass señalando a los tres bandidos y a la JPSA.

-¡Beh! ¡Héroes! La Justicia solamente puede ser llevada por los Marines. Vosotros, los llamados héroes, deberíais dejar los disfraces y uniros a la Marina.-Dijo Wellington con desprecio. La JPSA miró con mala cara a Wellington.

-Bueno. Nosotros ya nos vamos.-Dijo Subaru mientras él, Light Soldier y la JPSA subían a su nave y regresaron al Santuario Secreto. Los Mugiwara, a escondidas, regresaron al Sunny y pusieron rumbo a Dressrosa.

Cass buscaba por los alrededores del castillo a Party Fiesta. El pirata escapó mientras él y la JPSA luchaban contra Berna y Tismona.

-Vaya, parece que han escapado. Bueno, llamaré a Sakazuki-san e informaré de lo que ha ocurrido en la isla.

Darkrahan se reunió con su mujer Yuka, la jefa de los bandidos. La mujer al principio se asustó, pero luego vio que su marido, de alguna manera que ella no comprendía, estaba otra vez vivo.

-Así que por culpa de Berna, tuviste que dedicar tu vida a robar a los demás...

-Sí... Berna y sus hombres nos robaban, así que yo y estos tres huérfanos nos dedicamos a robar a los Marines y darles lo robado a sus legítimos dueños.

-Ya veo...

-He hablado con el Almirante de Flota. Les he hablado de vuetras habilidades y de lo que habéis hecho hoy. Así que, si queréis, podéis uniros a la marina. Garp os entrenara para...

-Lo siento pero no.-Dijo Anchor.-Mi sueño ahora es ser un gran héroe como Plastic Boy. Así que yo y mis "hermanos" nos quedaremos aquí y protegeremos Enalif de cualquier ataque.

-Me alegra oir eso.-Dijo Cass.-El capitán Helmet será ascendido y ocupará el puesto de Berna. No os preocupeis. Helmet es un marine limpio y su alma es incorruptible.

-Veréis...-Dijo Darkrahan.-Yo pensaba reconstruir el ejército real de Enalif. Después de todo, el príncipe Shake está vivo en alguna parte. Así que yo también protegeré la isla en su ausencia. Chicos...-Dijo Darkrahan mientras se giraba hacia Ten, Tage y Anchor.-¿Queréis formar parte de mi nuevo ejército? Vuestras habilidades me serían útiles.

-¡Sí! ¡Aceptamos!-Gritó Anchor.-¡Seremos la Justice Power Society of Enalif!

-¡ESE NOMBRE ES RIDÍCULO!

-¿Y qué os parece Justice Royal Army of Enalif?

-Ese me gusta más.-Dijo Darkrahan sonriente. Cass y sus hombres se reunieron en el puerto con Wellington y pusieron rumbo a Dante Hole.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que, un pequeño robot espía salió de Enalif y puso rumbo a una nave espacial que estaba cerca de la Tierra.

- _Objetivo encontrado. Subaru Ikari localizado en la Tierra._

 _-_ ¿Sí? ¡Por fin! Penssé que jamás lo encontraría... Je,je,je.

- _Y parece que tiene amigos fuertes._

 _-_ Vaya, vaya... ¡Pues yo también los tengo! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Bajad a la Tierra y "saludad" a los amigos de Ikari de mi parte!

-¡Sí, Jefe!

 _ **########**_

No muy lejos de Enalif, el barco de Fiesta Party regresaba a isla Cardias. Su capitán Fiesta estaba humillado y furioso.

-Maldita sea... Los Mugiwara son poderosos.

En ese momento, un pequeño barco se acercó al de Party Fiesta. De él bajaron una mujer hermosa y un hombre con pelo rubio largo y una enorme espada en la cabeza.

-Capitán. Hemos vuelto.

-¡Oh! ¡Lecida! ¡Cocum! ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Dónde está Caesar?

-Lo siento, pero estaba bien protegido. Nos topamos con un samurai de Wano que lo protegía. Era demasiado bueno.-Respondió Cocum.

-Vaya... Esos Mugiwara tienen muchos recursos. Y encima están aliados con Law... ¡ESO ES! Lecida, contacta con los demás. Ya va siendo hora de reunirse en Sanjuusan.

-¡Sí!

 **Barco de Wellington.**

Jacob Cass estaba revisando que todos los marines corruptos estuvieran presos y ninguno haya escapado al aresto.

-Falta uno.-Dijo Cass.-El mismo creador de los mechas Bellic. El Doctor Cero.

-Parece ser que escapó cuando Berna activó el Bellic-BX0. Revisamos todo Enalif, pero no lo encontramos. El Ejército real de Enalif tiene ahora mismo la misión de encontrar a ese científico loco.

-Bien Captor.

Mientras, una barca intentaba entrar en el Calm Belt. En ella iba el mismo Doctor Cero.

-Malditos héroes... Malito Cass. Me la pagaréis. Crearé Bellics más poderosos y acabaré con...

¡BAM!

La barca de Cero chocó con un yate. El yate pertenecía al mismi líder de Tlaxca, Dimentor.

-¡UAH! ¡Por fin vacaciones! Esa cochina universidad por fin me ha dejado salir en este fic y ahora estoy disfrutando de unas vacaciones en el mejor océano del mundo.-Dijo Dimentor mientras un Rey Marino le mordía el brazo.-¡Que adorable! Se piensa que soy comida... ¡LARGO!

Dimentor se quitó de encima a la bestia con un rayo. En ese momento, un Chibimentor apareció ante su amo.

-Se presenta Chibimentor Rosa.

-Que mona...

-Hemos chocado con una pequeña embarcación.

Dimentor se asomó y vio a Cero.

-Yo te conozco. ¿Eres científico, verdad?

-Sí...

-Ejejejeje... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Cero se asustó al ver la cara siniestra de Dimentor.

 _ **########**_

La JPSA llegó al Santuario Secreto. Subaru y Usagi tuvieron la genial idea de ir a Happy Harbour y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día. Todos fueron a la ciudad, menos Gohan. Conner se acercó a él.

-¿Te ocurre algo Gohan?

-Sí. En la batalla contra Tismona, he visto que mi fuerza ha bajado bastante. Me lo advirtió el señor Vegeta, y no quise hacerle caso. Jamás pensé que alguien tan terrible como Cell o Freezer aparecería. Por eso me centré más en los estudios que en la lucha. Pero ahora, creo que haré un poco de todo. ¿Me ayudarías a entrenar?

-Bueno, pensaba ir a Happy Harbour y ligar... Pero te veo fatal. Así que creo que te ayudaré.

-¡Muchas gracias! Aunque me sabe mal...

-No importa. Luego ya me lo compensarás presentándome a alguna de las chicas que van contigo al instituto.

Mientras Conner y Gohan entrenaban, los os esbirros del misterioso inividuo que buscaba a Subaru estaban en el cielo espiándolos.

-Hemos encontrado la base de Subaru.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ha estado aquí, Maloeye?

-Ha estado aquí. Mi ojo radar detecta rastro vital de Ikari, Bager.

Maloeye y Bager descendieron y aterrizaron ante Saiyaman y SuperBoy. Maloeye era un alien cuyo aspecto era similar al del Yellow Devil, robot de Wily. Y Bager era un enorme mapache que llevaba una armadura japonesa y una hoja en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?

-Nosotros somos Maloeye y Bager. Somos esbirros de Altair. Y nuestra misión es arruinarle la vida a Subaru Ikari.

-¿A Subaru? ¿Qué os ha hecho?

-¡Nada que te importe! Ya que vamos a acabar con vosotros.

Maloeye atacó con un rayo óptico a los dos héroes. Ambos jóvenes esquivaron el ataque. Bager atacó en el aire a Conner mientras Maloeye atacó a Gohan.

-Me vienes muy bien.-Dijo Gohan.-Me servirás de entrenamiento.

Gohan lanzó un potente puñetazo hacia Maloeye, pero éste se desvaneció. De repente, varios Maloeyes aparecieron y rodearon a Gohan.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Será tarde cuando descubras al auténtico yo... ¡Jajajajajaja!

Gohan cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-¡Aquí!

 **¡BAM!**

Gohan desapareció y reapareció delante de un Maloeye, al cual dio una fuerte patada en la cara.

-¡Uargh! Malito seas... ¡Mirada ardiente!

Maloeye liberó llamas negras de su ojo y las lanzó contra Gohan. El chico las destruyó expulsando ki.

-Maldito... ¡Hipnosis!

La retina de Maloeye se convirtió en una espiral que comenzó a dar vueltas. De repente, Gohan comenzó a sentir mareos.

-Argh... Tengo que acabar con él enseguida... ¡MASENKO!

Gohan liberó un masenko y destruyó a Maloeye ante la atónita mirada de Bager.

-Maloeye... ¡MALDITOS! ¡Lo pagaréis caro!

Bager iba a atacar a Conner, pero éste se adelantó y comenzó a darle puñetazos y patadas a supervelocidad. Pero no le hacían nada a Bager. De repente, la musculatura de Bager aumentó.

-Muchas gracias, idiota. Ahora usaré tu fuerza para matarte a ti y a tu amigo.

Bager le dio dos fuertes puñetazos a Conner y lo mandó al interior del Santuario Secreto. Bager entró y agarró a Conner por la cara. Bager lo estampó en las paredes de la base. El clon de Superman quedó inconsciente.

-Ahora acabaré contigo. Quiero que tu amigo sufra lo que he sufrido yo al perder a Maloeye.

Bager sacó sus zarpa y se dispuso a arrancarle el corazón a Conner, pero Gohan lo detuvo. Gohan agarró el brazo de Bager con fuerza. Pero le costaba. Bager tenía una fuerza increíble ahora. Bager le dio un puñetazo a Gohan y se lo quitó de encima.

-¡Jejejejeje! Mira bien lo que voy a hacer. Pagarás caro el haber matado a mi mejor amigo.

-Para...

-¡MUERE!

-¡PARA!

-¿Eh?

Una furia increíble inundó el cuerpo de Gohan. El chico se transformó en Super Saiyan 2. Bager se quedó paralizado por el terror.

-Un saiyan... Así que en ete sector también hay ssaiyans...

-¡HAAAAA!

Gohan destruyó a Bager con un ataque de ki. Pero la base quedó destrozada. La JPSA volvió a la base ya que Usagi se olvidó su reloj comunicador.

-Nos hemos dejado mi... ¡AIIIIE! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Gohan explicó lo ocurrido a Subaru mientras Lina sanaba a Conner.

 _ **########**_

Mientras tanto, Altair recibió la noticia de que Maloeye y Bager fueron eliminados.

-Maloeye. Bager. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora sé que uno de los amigos de Subaru es un saiyan. Ahora planearé mejor mis ataques contra él. ¡Por fin te superaré, Subaru Ikari! ¡Jejajajajaja! ¡Cómo me llamo Altair Contis!

La paz regresó a Enalif gracias a los Mugiwara, la JPSA y los marines. Pero un enemigo que quiere destrozarle la vida a Subaru ha aparecido.

¿Volverá Altair a atacar a la JPSA? ¿Qué nueva aventura espera a los héroes?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. En el próximo, los héroes serán atacados spor Pesadilla y el Doctor Destinee. ¿Podrán a estos dos nuevos enemigos? ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Gohan lo ha comprendido. A partir de ahora, entrenará más a menudo. Y respecto al tema del Hechicero. En el disclaimer he sacado todos los personaje que han salido en el arco Enalif. Por eso sigue saliendo el hechicero. En el próximo capítulo comenzará un nuevo arco, así que el dsclaimer será distinto al de este capítulo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí tienes la continuación. Y una pena lo del ojo. Espero que puedas recuperarlo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	18. El peor día de descanso de la historia

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5 y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Arturo Molina, Estefanía, Miko, Judie, Kevin y Dimentor son de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **-Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **-El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

Tras derrotar a Tismona, la JPSA estaba demasiado agotada para plantar cara al Bellic-BX0 de Berna. Por suerte, Cass, Anchor, Ten y Tage pudieron acabar con la ambición del corrupto marine.

La tranquilidad llegó a Enalif, pero no a las vidas de la JPSA, ya que Gohan y Conner tuvieron que enfrentarse a Maloeye y Bager, dos esbirros de Altair Contis. La batalla fue dura, pero lograron acabar con ellos. Sin embargo, la base quedó gravemente dañada.

¿Volverá a atacar Altair a la JPSA? ¿Qué planea hacer Dimentor con el Doctor Cero? ¿Y dónde se alojarán los miembros de la JPSA?

Lo sabremos en este episodio.

 _ **Capítulo 18: El peor día de descanso de la historia. ¡Y el peor trabajo del mundo!**_

 _ **Mansión Wayne.**_

Mientras la androide Bronet-5 reparaba el Santuario Secreto, Batman dejó que los miembros de la JPSA se alojaran en la Mansión Wayne.

Mientras, Batman estaba introduciendo unos datos en la computadora de la Batcueva.

-Bueno. Por hoy ya es suficiente. Mañana avisaré a la Liga y a los Vengadores y les informaré sobre el descubrimiento que ha hecho la JPSA hoy y sobre Tismona y Parallox. Hoy creo que descansaré, la batalla de hoy contra Killer Croc me ha dejado agotado. Buenas noche, Alfred.-Dijo Bruce.

-Buenas noches, joven Bruce. Que descanse bien.

-Gracias.

Bruce iba a dormir cuando vio a MegaMan despierto.

-¿No duermes?

-No te preocupes por mi, señor Wayne.-Dijo MegaMan.-Soy una máquina, no necesito dormir. Además, estoy haciendo guardia por si acaso.

-Me parece bien. ¡Ah! Una cosa Mega.

-¿Si?

-Llámame Bruce. No somos miembros del mismo equipo, pero somos camaradas.

-De acuerdo.

 **Asilo Arkham. 23:30.**

En una de las celdas se encontraba un científico criminal llamado John Dee, más conocido como el Doctor Destiny (Nota: No confundir con el Doctor Destino, que en ingles se llama Doctor Fate.), un villano que intentó destruir a la Liga de la Justicia en varias ocasiones.

-Malditos sean todos los héroes. En cuanto salga de aquí, acabaré con todos y cada uno de vosotros.-Dijo el criminal. En ese momento, un ser apareció en su celda.-¿Eh? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

-Es imposible.-Dijo el misterioso ser.- Desde que usas la Piedra de los Sueños ya no tienes esa capacidad. ¿Recuerdas?

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Rescatarte. ¿Qué quiero? A ti. ¿Quién soy? Pesadilla, soberano de la dimensión de las pesadillas. Jejeje.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Eres otro loco?

-¿Otro loco? ¡Jajajaja! Soy la personificación de los sueños horribles de la gente, de hecho, me alimento de esos sueños. Cuanta más gente tenga pesadillas, más poderoso me vuelvo.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí? Sólo soy un mortal.

-Sí, un mortal. Un mortal con acceso a los sueños de los demás. Gracias a alguno de tus trabajos, me he alimentado de lo lindo. Ahora, te propongo una alianza.

-¿Una alianza? Busca a otro. Yo no soy capaz de derrotar a la Liga.

-No me interesa la Liga. Dime, ¿has oído hablar de ese nuevo grupo de héroes?

-¿La Justice Power Society of Avengers? Sí, he oído hablar de ellos.

-Pues bien, ellos son mi objetivo.

-Esta bien, acepto. Si me cargo a este grupo del cual no paran de hablar en los medios, seré el criminal más famoso. Mucho más que el Joker, Red Skull o esos piratas que buscan el tesoro de Roger.

-Me alegra oir que aceptas. Ahora, vamos a mi reino, señor Dee.

Y así ambos desaparecieron. Los guardias de Arkham no se enteraron de la ausencia de Dee.

 _ **#######**_

 **Tlaxca.**

-¡AUCH!-Gritó un joven al levantarse del suelo.-Otra vez ese sueño... ¿Qué diablos significará? Un hombre con armadura, gente con trajes de animales, consejos de supervivencia...

En ese momento, el móvil del chico comenzó a sonar. La alarma le recordó algo importante.

-¡UAH! ¡Cierto! ¡Mi primer día de trabajo! ¡Y cómo no espabile llegaré tarde!

Arturo Molina, que así se llamaba el chico, salió corriendo de su casa. Por el camino se topó con sus amigos.

-¡Hola Arti!

-Hola chicos. ¿Cóm están?

-Bien. Oye, ¿a qué vienen esas prisas?-Preguntó Miko, un hombre alto, robusto y moreno.

-Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo. Voy a trabajar en esa nueva pizzería que han abierto recién.

-¡Excelente!-Gritó Judie, una chica bajita y con gafas de culo de botella.-Así podrás pagar tu casa y la universidad. Pero me preocupa el lugar en el que vas a trabajar...

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Verás Arturo.-Dijo Kevin, un chico que llevaba gafas de sol.-Hay una leyenda urbana sobre esa pizzería. En el año 1987, hubo un pequeño "incidente". Un animatrónico le arrancó de un mordisco el lóbulo frontal a un niño. Por suerte sigue vivo. Es curioso poer sobrevivir a la pérdida de esa parte del cerebro.

-¡Jejeje! ¡¿Qué dices?! Seguro que eso es una historia inventada por la competencia para desacreditar a la pizzería y cerrarla.

-¡Qué te digo la verdad! ¡Ocurrió de verdad! Lo que no entiendo es por qué han vuelto a abrirla. ¡Y encima aquí!

 _ **Flashback.**_

Seto Kaiba, uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta, compró la pizzería.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya tengo en mi poder otra pizzería! ¡Con esta soy dueño de todas las pizzerías del continente americano!

-¿Me regalas una?

-¡Cállate Mokuba!

En ese momento, Dimentor entró en el despacho de Kaiba. Dimentor se enfrentó a los guardias de seguridad y los dejó atrapados en celdas.

-¡Seto Kaiba! ¡Quiero esa pizzería para mi país!

-¡No! ¡Y ahora bicho enmascarado largo! ¡No quiero perder mi tiempo con un tipo que va disfrazado todo el año! Arruinaría mi reputación.

-¡Je! ¡Sabría que dirías eso! Y también sabría que me insultarías. Así que tengo algo que te puede interesar.

Dimentor sacó de su bolsillo una carta. Al verla, Kaiba se quedó petrificado.

-¡Imposible! ¡El Dragón Arco Irís de Ojos Rosas! ¡La quiero!

-Pero Seto, esa carta le va más a un tipo como Pegasus...

-¡Qué te he dicho que calle Mokuba! ¡Muy bien! Yo te doy la pizzería y tú a cambio me das esa carta.

-Sabía que podría negociar contigo, Seto Kaiba.

Dimentor consiguió la pizzería que tanto quería y regresó a su país. Kaiba se quedó embobado mirando la carta.

-Con esto por fin te ganaré Yugi... ¡Esta carta es magnífica! ¡Gloriosa! ¡Esta carta es... ¡FALSA! ¡Ese Dimentor me ha estafado!

-Bueno Seto. Solamente tienes que demandarle y...

-No importa Mokuba. De hecho, esa pizzería pensaba venderla por un precio más bajo o destruirla. ¿Acaso no sabías qué los Animatrónicos de esa pizzería son defectuosos?

-¿Cómo? Si sabías eso, ¿por qué tenías tanta ganas de obtenerla?

-Muy simple. Si ocurría algo grave en esa pizzería tenía pensado echarte la culpa a ti, Mokuba.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

-Bueno. No te preocupes. Seguro que puedes con ee trabajo. ¡Ánimos!

-Gracias Isusch. Bueno, yo ya me iba.

-¡Ah! ¡Arturo!

-Dime Estefanía.

-Tienes la tarea.

-Sí. Y unos bombones.

-¡Gracias!-Estefanía cogió la tarea y los bombones y se fue.

-Deberías dejar de ayudarla. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te manipula?

-¡Imaginaciones tuyas! ¡Bueno! ¡Me voy! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Sí. Nos vemos mañana...

 _ **#######**_

 **Reino de la Pesadilla.**

-Ya hemos llegado. Por cierto, te he cambiado el atuendo. No me gustaba esa ropa de preso. Me gusta más tu uniforme de Doctor Destinee. Me tienes que presentar a tu sastre.

-Vale. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Muy simple, amigo mio. Esta noche, la Justice Power Society of Avengers revivirá sus mayores temores hasta que sus corazones se paren del estrés acumulado. ¡Jejejeje! Para eso combinaré tu piedra de los sueños con mi máquina. Que comience el show.

-Vaya plan. Me has dejado sin sueño.

-Tú no puedes dormir.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Era sarcasmo!

-Da igual. Veamos cuales son sus mayores temores. Máquina, muestrame los temores de la Justice Power Society of Avengers. Que nombre más largo. ¿A quién se le ocurriría?

 _ **#######**_

Mansion Wayne, habitación donde duerme Conner Kent.

En su sueño, Conner aparece con su uniforme original. Estaba volando Metropolis cuando de repente ve a una mujer que le es muy conocida.

-No es posible. ¿Tana? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí SuperBoy. Por tu culpa estoy muerta.

-Yo, yo... No era lo suficientemente maduro. Me lo tomaba todo a cachondeo. He cambiado. Puedo salvarte.

Cuando iba a agarrarla, una mujer salió de la nada. Era Amanda Spence, que apretó el boton de un mando a distancia, que activó un collar que Tana llevaba en el cuello. Tana fue electrocutada hasta la muerte.

-¡TANA! ¡Maldita seas!-Un furioso Superboy fue dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a Amanda, pero pasó de largo.-¿Dónde estás?

-Mira aquí, BurguerBoy. ¡Bwahahaha!-Era el Joker. Detrás de él, habia un gran telón.-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

El Joker quitó el telon. Detrás del telón estaban los Titanes: Red Robin, Wonder Girl, Raven, Ravager, Kid Flash y Beast Boy. Todos muy malheridos.

-¿Qué les has hecho, Payaso?

-Nada. Quise jugar con ellos a la piñata.-Joker saca un barrote de hierro y empieza a golpearlos más. Conner estaba muy furioso. Los titanes no paraban de decir.

-Es culpa tuya, SuperBoy.

-¡BASTA!

En ese momento aparece Superman.

-Clark, ayudame.

-Eres una desgracia. No mereces existir. Me averguenza tener un clon como tú. ¡Muere!

Superman empieza a golpear a Conner con mucha fuerza, haciendole sangrar por la boca. Doomsday apareció detrás de él y empezo a ayudar a Superman. En el mundo real, Conner estaba sufriendo mucho, y le empezaba a salir un hilo de sangre de la boca.

En el sueño de Luffy. Él y sus amigos estan a un paso de llegar a Raftel, cuando el cielo se vuelve negro, y varios barcos piratas y de la Marina aparecen. De repente, en el barco aparecen Kizaru y Kuma.

-¡OOOOOh!-Dijo el almirante.-Estais todos arrestadoos.

-No te dejaré. ¡Jet Pistol!-Pero su brazo no se estiró.-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ayuda!-Luffy se giró y vió a Kuma haciendo desaparecer a todos sus camaradas. Él intenta atacar, pero no puede moverse. A su lado aparece Ace.

-¡Ace!

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Ace iba a atacar, pero de la nada apareció un puño de magma que lo mató. El causante era el Almirante de Flota Sakazuki.

-¡Maldito!

-¡No Luffy!-Dijo Ace.-Todo esto es tu culpa.

-Si Luffy. Tu culpa.-Luffy se gira al reconocer la otra voz. Era Sabo, su otro "hermano" que perdió en la infancia. Luffy empezó a tener terror. Se oian las voces de sus nakamas y hermanos decir al unísono:

-¡Todo es por tu culpa!

-¡ZEHAHAHAHA!-De la nada aparece Barbanegra.-Mugiwara, cuanto tiempo. Que pena que te tengas que ir ya.-Teach empieza a darle puñetazos. Al lado de Teach, aparecen todos los marines, personas y piratas que ha derrotado. Todos le atacan junto con Teach. Luffy ve a lo lejos a Shanks.

-Shanks, ¡Ayudame!

-Me has decepcionado.-Shanks se marcha hacia la oscuridad, mientras Luffy recibe una paliza.

-¡Hola Mugiwara!

-¡Abuela!

-Así es. Yo Tismona, seré generosa y te devolveré a tus camaradas.

Junto a Tismona aparecieron los Mugiwara Endemoniados y junto a Shanks, comenzaron a atacar a Luffy.

A Luffy, como pasó con Conner, le empezaba a salir un hilo de sangre por la boca.

En el sueño de Hikari, ella y Tailmon están dando un paseo en bicicleta, cuando de repente ocurren explosiones que dejaron Odaiba devastado. Cundo se levantó del suelo, Hikari vió a un montón de Digimons en guerra con el ejercito de las naciones de la Tierra.

-¡No!¡Parad esta locura!

-No lo harán.-Hikari y Tailmon reconocieron la voz. Era Vamdemon. Y a su lado estaban los Amos Oscuros, Apocalymon y Digimon Emperador.-Al fin, el mundo que tanto deseamos es una realidad.

-Esto es una locura. Os pararemos.-Dijo Hikari. Tailmon iba a evolucionar, pero una Torre Oscura que salió de la nada lo impidió.

-Y no esperes que tus amigos vengan a ayudar.-Dijo el digimon payaso, y al chaquear los dedos, aparecieron los niño elegidos convertidos en llaveros.

-No. Ken ayúdame. Sé que en el fondo eres bueno.

-¡Jajajaja! Niña tonta. Yo soy así en realidad. Dejame demostrartelo. Atacala Kimeramon.-El temible digimon apareció, y él y todos los villano empezaron a perseguir a Hikari y a Tailmon. Mientras corrían vieron aWiardmon que les dijo.

-Fue por tu culpa.

Blade estaba soñando con su familia, cuando de repente, aparecieron los Radams a la órdenes de Dagger.

-¡Dagger! ¡Si estás muerto!

-Yo no estoy muerto. Es tu familia la que lo está.-Se giró y vió a los Radams que habían matado a su familia. Se transformó en Blade y luchó contra Dagger, pero este desapareció. De la nada aparecieron los Space Knights.

-¡Iros de aquí!-Blade se acercó a ellos, pero algo lo controló y empezó a matar a sus amigos.-¡NOOOOO! ¡BASTA!

Subaru estaba soñando con el dia en que su planeta fue atacado por los piratas espaciales Red Hollow. Vio como su madre moría y ante Subaru aparecía Drasco X.

-Lo siento chico.

-¡Maldito! ¡Pienso acabar contigo! ¿Eh? ¿Y mi espada y mi armadura?

Drasco X sacó su sable y comenzó a asesinar a toda la gente de Gilconia. Subaru intentó detener al pirata, pero no poía alcanzarlo. Por mucho que corría, no llegaba al lugar donde estaba Drasco X.

Gohan soñaba con que iba al Iinstituto y cuando llegó, vió el edificio destruido. En el suelo estaban todos sus amigos y familiares muertos. En el cielo estaban los culpables: Freezer, Nappa, Raditz, Garlick, Cell, el Doctor Gero, Turles, Wheelo, Slug, Cooler, Broly, Bojack y Cell. Los villanos fueron a atacar a Gohan. Cuando él se preparaba para convertirse en SuperSaiyan, descubrió que no podía usar su energia, y los enemigos empearon a darle una paliza.

Lina soñaba que enfrentaba a Rezo y a todos los demonios que haía derrotado. Cuando usó el conjuro Giga Slave, en lugar de destruir a sus enemigo, destruyó a sus amigos.

En el sueño de Usagi, ella vestía un traje de novia e iba con su novio Mamoru Chiba hacia un altar. De repente el altar explota y aparecen ante ellos la Reina Beryl, Wiseman, Mistress 9 y Kaguya.

-¿Eh? Pero si os derroté a todos vosotros. ¿Cómo estais aquí? Mamoru, ayudame a luchar contra ellos.

-No.-Dijo Mamoru.-Yo vine aquí por ella, mi amor verdadero es la Reina Beryl.

-¡No!-Detrás de Usagi aparecen las Marineras Guerreras.-Chicas ayudadme.

-Nunca.-Dijo Uranus.-No tenemos que seguir a una estúpida.

-Rei, ayúdame.

-No Usagi. Ahora la líder es Chibiusa. Espabílate tu solita.-Dijo la Marinera del Fuego. Usagi miró a Chibiusa, pero no era ella, era su alter ego maligno, Black Lady.

-Me he unido a ellos. Así podré estar con Hotaru.-Dijo abrazandose a Mistress 9.

-Mistress 9, libera a Hotaru.

-Lo siento pero yo no soy Mistress 9. Soy la misma Hotaru. Y me gusta ser así. Jejeje.

Todos rodearon a Usagi con la intención de atacarla. Ella no podía transformarse. De repente, aparece un espejo en el que hay una mujer de pelo negro.

-Tonta princesita. Mira como tus sueños se rompen. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No debes tener ningún sueño, los sueños nunca se hacen realidad!

 **Reino de Pesadilla.**

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es cosa tuya Dee?

-No, no sé de donde ha salido esa cosa.

De repente, el espejo aparece ante ellos.

-Gracias por hacerla sufrir. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Quién eres?

-Pronto lo sabreis. Muy pronto. ¡JAAJAJAJAJAJA!-El espejo se desvaneció.

-Que cosas más raras ocurren aquí.-Dijo Destiny.

En la mansión, todos estaban teniendo terribles pesadillas. MegaMan se encontraba en el piso de abajo, cuando escuchó a Blade gritar.

-¿Blade?-MegaMan fue corriendo hacia las habitaciones. Vió que sus amigos estaban sufriendo.-¿Qué pasa?

-Señorito Mega. ¿Qué les ocurre?

-No lo sé, Alfred. Todos estan sufriendo y no puedo despertarlos.-Dijo soltando una lagrima.

-Esto es grave... ¡Pero sé a quién llamar en estos casos!-Dijo Batman mientras enviaba un mensaje por su móvil.

Desde el reino de Pesadilla, Destiny y Pesadilla miraban a MegaMan.

-¿Y este por qué no duerme?-Dijo Pesadilla.

-Es un robot. No lo necesita.

-Pero bien que llora.

-Su creador le dio emociones humanas.

-Dichosa tecnología.-Dijo Pesadilla.

 _ **De vuelta a la Mansión.**_

-Hay que hacer algo. Si siguen así morirán.-Dijo Alfred.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Dijo MegaMan nervioso.

-Yo os puedo ayudar.-Dijo una persona que apareció de la nada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tú el casuante?-Dijo MegaMan apuntando con su MegaBuster.

-Relajese, señorito Mega.-Dijo Alfred.-Es el Doctor Strange. Un amigo del señorito Batman.

-Hola Alfred. Batman.-Dijo Strange.- Estoy aquí porque Batman me llamó. Lo noto. Noto la influencia de Pesadilla.

-¿Pesadilla?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-El soberano del Reino de Pesadilla. Una fuerza cósmica que se alimenta de los sueños.-Dijo Batman.

-Y quiere destruir el mundo, imagino.

-No, no le interesa destruir vidas, ya que sin ellas no hay sueños, y sin sueños él no puede existir.

-¿Y dónde está Pesadilla?

-En el Reino de la Pesadilla. En la Dimensión de los Sueños.

-¿Y eso dónde está?

-En el Plano Astral. ¡Vamos!-Strange abrió un portal y él y MegaMan entraron en él.

-Buena suerte, caballeros. Y por favor, tened cuidado.-Dijo Alfred.-¿Usted no va, señorito Bruce?

-No. Sé que podrán arreglarselas ellos solos. Yo debo ir a la Atalaya. Ya estoy recuperado de mi batalla con Killer Croc. Quién sabe, a lo mejor la Liga me necesita.

-Bien. Tenga muchísimo cuidado, señorito.

 **Reino de Pesadilla**

-Lo noto.-Dijo Pesadilla.

-¿El qué?

-Mi viejo enemigo, el Doctor Strange, viene a hacernos una visita. Y no viene solo. Con él va ese androide.

-De eso me ocupo yo.-Dijo Dee, mientras desaparecia.

 _ **########**_

 **Tlaxca. Pizzería Freddie and Dimentor's.**

-Ya llegué. Éste es el lugar.

Arturo Molina entró en la pizzería. Curiosamente, dentro de la pizzería no había nadie. Solamente habían animatrónicos.-Vaya... Pensé que alguien me recibiría... ¿Eh? ¿Una nota?-Arturo leyó una nota que había pegado en una puerta. La nota decía "Arturo. Ve a tu oficina rápido."

El chico hizo caso de la nota y fue a su escritorio. En la mesa habían dos tablets. Y también vio que en unas sillas habían dos animatrónicos con aspecto terrible. Uno era un chico con orejas de conejo y otro era una mandarina con pinchos. De repente, éste último comenzó a moverse.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!

-¡UAH! ¡EL ANIMATRÓNICO SE MUEVE!

-¡NO SOY UN ANIMATRÓNICO! ¡SOY EL PROTAGONISTA! ¡SOY DON PATCH!

-¿Don Patch?

-¡Así es! Hoy también es mi primer día de trabajo. Y mi trabajo es darte algunos avisos.

De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Arturo iba a responder, pero Don Patch se adelantó y lo cogió.

-¿Sí? ¡Oh! ¡Hola Boboko! Sí. Mi primer día de trabajo... Me ha tocado un compañero que planea arruinarme y echarme para llevarse toda la gloria... ¡Buaaaaah!

-Oye, disculpa. Pero me tienen que llamar...¡AY, ay!

-¡Fuera, fuera!-Dijo Don Patch mientras empujaba a Arturo Mercado. Luego, Don Patch cogió otra vez el teléfono y se puso a hablar con Boboko otra vez.-Perdona Boboko, pero hay un pesado aquí que... Sí. Sí. Muy bien.

Don Patch dejó el teléfono y agarró a Arturo.

-Moscardón. Boboko quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Quién es Boboko?

-¡QUÉ HABLES!-Dijo Don Patch mientras golpeaba a Arturo con el teléfono.

-Naranja asesina... ¡Buenas noches! Aquí Arturo Mercado.

-Hola Arturo. Soy Boboko, la chica sexy del teléfono.

-"¿Chica? ¡Pero si es un hombre él que habla?"-Pensó Arturo.

-Bien, en tu primera noche te explicaré cuales son los animatrónicos y como debes evitarlos.

-¿Eh? ¿Evitarlos?

-Sí. Esos animatrónicos irán a tu oficina...

-¡Qué majos! ¡Seguro que me alegrarán la noche con sus alegres canciones!

-¡Y te matarán!

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-¿Y a mí qué me harán?-Preguntó nerviosa Patchiko.

-A ti te reclamarán el dinero que le debes.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!

 _ **########**_

Megaman y Strange llegaron a un lugar en el que habían varias puertas.

-¿Qué son todas estas puertas?

-Son las puertas que nos llevarán a los sueños de tus amigos, MegaMan.-Dijo Strange mientras abría la primera puerta. Destiny estaba observándolos.

-No os saldreis con la vuestra.

Mega y Strange entraron en el sueño de Luffy. Vieron que estaba muy malherido y que varios individuos le estaban atacando.

-¡Luffy!-Dijo MegaMan mientras disparaba a varios enemigos, desintegrandolos. Strange se ocupó del resto lanzandoles un trueno de Balthakk. Mega se acercó a Luffy que estaba en el suelo, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Luffy, ¿estás bien?

-Mis nakamas no están. Y mis hermanos han vuelto a morir.-Dijo Luffy entre lágrimas.

-Es terrible.-Dijo Strange.-Lo ha dejado emocionalmente destruido. Déjame a mí, Mega. Escuchame Luffy, todo esto es un sueño provocado por un ser llamado Pesadilla. Nada de lo que has visto y sufrido es real.

-¿No?-El sueño de Luffy empezó a cambiar. Las heridas de Luffy desaparecieron.

-¡Luffy se ha curado!-Dijo Mega.-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Claro. Este es su sueño. Y el es su amo. Los sueños son el espejo del alma. Reflejan nuestros deseos.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, Megaman. Vayamos a salvar a los demás.

-Voy con vosotros.-Dijo Luffy.

-No, tu descansa en tu sueño. Tu cuerpo físico está agotado de tanto estrés y necesita descanso.

-Está bien. Ten cuidado Mega.

-Vale.-MegaMan y Strange fueron a la siguiente puerta. Era el sueño de Hikari. Estaba rodeada de sus enemigos. Tailmon estaba herida.

-¡Dagas de Denak!-Unos rayos de energía destruyeron a los digimons malignos.

-Hikari. Tailmon. Esto es un sueño. Nada de esto es real.-Al oir eso, los digimons y el ejercito desaparecieron, y la ciudad fue reconstruida.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Mega. ¿Y quién es él?-Dijo Tailmon.

-El Doctor Strange. Es un aliado.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde. Hikari, quédate aquí. MegaMan, vamos a la próxima puerta.

Tras la siguiente puerta estaba la pesadilla de Gohan. Mega y Strange destruyeron a los villanos y fueron a ayudar a Gohan.

-¡Saiyaman! Todo va bien. Todo esto es solamente un sueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Un sueño?

-Claro. Ahora relájate. Mega y yo nos encargamos del resto.-Dijo Strange.

Así, puerta tras puerta fueron rescatando a sus amigos de las Pesadillas. Sólo quedaban las pesadillas de Tennosuke, SuperBoy y Subaru.

Mega y Strange entraron primero en la de Tennosuke. Pero lo raro es que no parecía una pesadilla. De repente vieron a Tennouke, llorando en el suelo.

-¡Nadie quiere comerme! ¡Todo el mundo me ignora!

-Este esta bien, Doctor. Vayamos a salvar a Subaru y a SuperBoy.-Dijo MegaMan mirando las bobadas de Tennosuke.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando se dirigían a las do puertas restantes, fueron atacado por Destiny y Pesadilla.

-Volvemos a vernos, Doctor Strange.

-Liberalos Pesadilla.

-No hagas que me enfade.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Mira como tiemblo.-Dijo Destiny.

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás los liberaré! Estos son mis platos favoritos. El miedo y el sufrimiento que desprenden estos dos es extraordinario.

-Strange, ve a por Subaru. Yo ayudaré a SuperBoy.

-Bien pensado.

-¡No tocareis mis preciados sueños! ¡Destiny! Ocúpate del robot. Yo me encargo de Strange.

-Fácil.-Dijo Destiny.

MegaMan, seguido por Destiny, fue al sueño de Conner. Mientras que Strange y Pesadilla fueron al de Subaru.

 _ **########**_

 **Mansión Wayne.**

Alfred esperaba a MegaMan y a Extraño junto a los héroes dormido. En ese momento, alguien apareció.

-Saludos. Soy el Hechicero. He venido aquí porque he notado la presencia de un ser oscuro en uno de los héroes de la JPSA.

-¡UKIKIKI! ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¡No puedo dormir!-Gritó Sarudes furioso.

-Señor Sarudes. ¿Usted no está bajo los efectos de Pesadilla?

-¡Qué va! ¡No sé de que hablas Alfred! Yo tenía un bonito sueño. Por fin había decubierto el legendario planeta de las bananas gigantes...

-¡Ahem!-Tosió el Hechicero para llamar la atención de Alfred y Sarudes.-Tengo prisa. Debo buscar a ese ser oscuro antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Pesasdilla? Tranquilo señor. Extraño ya ha...

-¡No es pesadilla! Es un parásito psíquico muy peligroso. Si llega a poseer la mente de uno de los héroes, la Tierra estará en grave peligro. Yo también entraré en sus sueños y la buscaré desde ahí.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Te acompaño!

Y así, Hechicero y Sarudes entraron en los sueños de la JPSA.

-Me parece que esto ya lo he vivido antes...-Dijo Alfred.

 _ **########**_

 **Sueño de SuperBoy.**

MegaMan llegó y vio toda la ciudad de Metrópolis destruida y a Conner en el suelo, en muy mal estado.

-¡Conner!-MegaMan fue a por él.-Todo esto es un sueño, no es real.

-¿MegaMan? ¿No... es.. real?

-Claro que sí. Todo es muy real.-Dijo Superman.-Todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa. Por tu inmadurez. Ese no es MegaMan. Es un robot creado para actuar igual que Mega. Acaba con él. Te está engañando.

-Superman tiene razón.-Dijo Tim Drake, que apareció de detrás del Hombre de Acero.-El es el que te provoca toda esta pesadilla. Acaba con él, amigo.

-No les escuches, SuperBoy. Todo esto no es real.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vas a pagar por hacerme recordar esto!-SuperBoy disparó su visión de calor contra MegaMan. El robot la esquivó a tiempo. La cara de SuperMan se transformó en la de Destiny.

-Como dije, esto va a ser pan comido. ¡JAJAJAJA!

SuperBoy fue dando puñetazos y patadas contra MegaMan. El robot quedó acorralado, y SuperBoy e disponía a darle el golpe de gracia. Hasta que Megaman habló.

-¿No te parece raro?-Dijo el robot azulado.

-¿Eh?

-Superman me ha llamado Mega. ¿Cómo es posible, si aún no me lo has presentado?

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!-SuperBoy reaccionó y el sueño cambió. Todo fue reconstruido.

-¡Maldito Robot! No te creas que has ganado. Aún no estoy vencido.-Destiny desapareció.

-Gracias Mega. Vamos a por él.

-No, Conner. Descansa. Tu cuerpo real esta agotado de tanta presión y estrés. Debes relajarte.-Dijo MegaMan mientras se iba a ayudar a Strange. Conner levantó el pulgar, deseándole suerte a su amigo. En ese momento, una persona que conocía Conner se le apareció.

-¿Tana? ¿Es otro truco?

-No, soy yo. He venido a decirte que no fue culpa tuya. No pasa nada. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme.

-Espera. No me deje solo.

-No estás solo. Tienes buenos amigos. Adiós, Conner.

-Adiós, Tana.

En el sueño de Subaru, Strange y Pesadilla combatían. La lucha parecía pareja, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse. En ese momento, aparece Megaman dispuesto a ayudar al hechicero supremo.

-¡Mega! Ve y ayuda a Subaru mientras entretengo a Pesadilla.

-Vale.-Dijo Mega. En ese momento apareció Destiny.

-Te dije que aún no habías ganado.-Destiny golpeó a MegaMan, tirándolo contra el suelo. Mega le apuntó con el MegaBuster, pero Destiny le recordó algo.-Venga, dispárame. A ver si tienes agallas para romper la primera ley de la Robótica.

-¿Tú eres humano?

-Sí, para tu desgracia sí. ¿Pensabas que era un ente cósmico como Pesadilla? Pobre y estúpido robot. Ahora muere.-Destiny crea una guadaña con su mente e iba a darle el golpe de gracia, cuando de repente, un puñetazo le da en la cara.-¿Quién ha sido?

-Voy a darte una patada en el culo por hacerme tener esa pesadilla.-Era Luffy, acompañado del resto del grupo. Usagi estaba espabilando a Subaru.

-Malditos.-Destiny alzó su piedra de los sueños, y aparecieron los enemigos que enfrentaron los miembros de la Justice Power Society of Avengers.

-Dejádmelos a mí.-Dijo Tennosuke que se lanzó hacia ellos, pero el Freezer onírico se le puso delante y lo dejó noqueado.

-Payaso.-Dijo Destiny.-Y ahora, comienza el auténtico show.-La piedra de los sueños de Destiny brilló. Los villanos oníricos se combinaron en un grotesco ser. Tenía la cara del Joker y los detalles morados de Freezer. Llevaba la máscara de Vamdemon. Los brazos de Doomsday y el pecho de Cell. Llevaba el collar de Broly y las hombreras de la armadura de los saiyans. Las piernas eran de Dagger. De su espalda salían los tentáculos de Apocalimon.-Contemplad a la peor pesadilla que jamás a existido.

Nuestros héroes han escapado de las temibles pesadillas. Pero, ¿Podrán nuestros héroes con la amalgama de sus peores enemigos? ¿Se saldrán con la suya Pesadilla y Destiny? ¿Sobrevivirán Don Patch y Arturo? ¿Y quién es esa extraña mujer del espejo?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota** : El siguiente capítulo será la conclusión de la batalla en el Reino de Pesadilla. Y también veremos como le va la cosa a Arturo y a Don Patch en su primera noche. No os lo perdáis. Y ahora responderé los reviews:

- **Loser93** : El Super A-17 hizo un pequeño cameo. Estaba escondido detrás de Anchor en la escena que hablaba con Cass. Se verá más claro si algún ía acen un anime de este fic. XD

 **-baraka108:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y respecto a la recomenación, me lo leí. Y debo decir que me encantó.

 **-carlos13:** El Hechicero ha vuelto a aparecer en este arco. XD A lo mejor quiere unirse a la JPSA. Y respecto al nuevo secuaz de Dimentor, solamente adelantaré que lo necesita para que le haga robots Bellic para su ejército. Dimentor recibió una carta amenazadora y... Bueno, no cuento más que ya se explicará en el próximo capítulo.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues sí. Ese hecho marca el inicio del arco Dimentor. Como le decía a carlos13, Dimentor recibió una carta amenazadora y el casual encuentro con el Doctor Cero le dio una idea para combatir al agresor anónimo. Usar los Bellics para proteger Tlaxca. Pero bueno, ya verás más en próximos capítulos.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Saludos.**


	19. La madre de todas las Pesadillas

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Psychoro, Fantia, la líder del Bloque H , Bola de Billar VI, Lord Quimecha, Grozzler, Oculox y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Arturo Molina, Estefanía, Miko, Judie, Kevin y Dimentor son de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **-Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **-El Hechicero es de carlos13.**_

 _ **-Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **Y a diferencia del fic "El nuevo guardia" de Ultimate Dimentor, los animatrónicos NO están basados en los diseños de Pole-Bear. Son los originales.**_

 **(Sailor Moon OST - Preview)**

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

Pesadilla y Doctor Destiny se aliaron para acabar con el grupo de superhéroes que está de moda. Nuestros héroes, salvo MegaMan, son atacados en pleno sueño y sin la posibilidad de defenderse. MegaMan intenta buscar una solución, pero el Doctor Strange acudió en su ayuda y se adentraron en el Reino de Pesadilla, salvando a sus amigos. Pero Destiny y Pesadilla invocaron las pesadillas y las unieron en el monstruo más horrible que nadie haya visto.

¿Podrán salir del Reino de Pesadilla con vida?

Lo sabremos a continuación...

 **(Fin del tema)**

 _ **(-)**_

 _ **Capítulo 10: La madre de todas las Pesadillas. Los animatrónicos más bestias el mundo y la brillante transformación de Usagi.**_

 **(-)**

-Contemplad a la peor pesadilla que jamás ha existido. ¡Jaaajajajaja!-Dijo Destiny.

 **(Digimon Adventure OST - Aku no Shutsugen)**

-¡Es horrendo!-Dijo Usagi.

-No importa. He visto cosas más horrendas.-Dijo Lina.-Pero aquel que destroza mi sueño, no vive para contarlo.

-Vamos a por él.-Tennosuke atacó el primero. Fue directo al monstruo con la intención de atacarlo con una zanahoria. El monstruo atacó con uno de lo tentáculos de Apocalymon que tenía en la espalda.

-¡Garra Mortal!-La garra se transformó en Devimon y le clavó su garra en la cabeza. Luego lo lanzó por los aires.

-¡Tennosuke!-SuperBoy fue al rescate del gelatinoso.

 **(Fin del tema)**

 **(Digimon Adventure OST-Shitou)**

-Esa cosa puede usar los ataques de nuestros enemigos.

-Exacto.-Dijo Pesadilla mientras esquivaba un conjuro de Strange.-Bestia onírica. Acaba con ellos.

-¡Rwwaaaaaaaar!-Los brazos de la bestia se volvieron magma.- ¡DAI FUNKA!-Dos puños de magma fueron directos al grupo, pero lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-Dejadme a mi.-SuperBoy fue directo a darle un puñetazo en la cara al monstruo. Pero de la cabeza de la bestia salieron los pelos de Mistress 9, que enredaron al Joven de Acero.-¡Maldición!

-¡SuperBoy!-Saiyaman fue a ayudarlo. Los brazos de la bestia se convirtieron en los de Vamdemon.

-¡Pesadilla nocturna!-Varios murciélagos atacaron a Gohan, luego fue golpeado por un látigo rojo.-¡Corriente sangrienta!

-¡Maldito! ¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!.-Luffy derrotó a los murciélagos. El monstruo alargó su sombra, la cual se transformó en más murcielagos.

-¡Brick bat!-Los murciélagos empezaron a morder a Luffy.

-¡Argh! Ese ataque es de Moria.

 **(Fin del tema)**

-Es inútil. No podéis ganar.-Dijo Destiny. Blade fue rápidamente hacia el monstruo, pero el monstruo sacó la lanza de Dagger y le empezó a lanzar flechas de energía. Después, la boca del monstruo se transformó en la de un Radam y le disparó ácido.

 **(Sailor Moon OST - The DD Girls)**

-Vos, fragmento del rey de las pesadillas, vos, de los confines del cielo liberada, gélida espada del vacío, sed una con mi cuerpo y mi poder, por la senda de la destrucción caminemos juntos, destrocemos las almas de los mismos dioses.-Lina usó la Ragna Blade y fue directo a cortar al monstruo en dos. Pero el monstruo transformó sus brazos en los de Kizaru.

-¡Ama no Murakumo!-La bestia creó una espada de luz amarilla. Lina y la bestia empezaron un duelo de espadas. Sin que se diera cuenta, uno de los tentáculo de Apocalimon se convirtió en Mihawk y cortó en dos la espada de Lina. Luego convirtió sus brazos otra vez en los de Doomsday y golpeó a la hechicera.

-¡Lina! ¡Sailor Moon! Usemos el ataque combinado.-Dijo AngeWoMon.

-Vale.-Sailor Moon se convirtió en Super Sailor Moon.-¡Rainbow Moon Holy Arrow!-El ataque iba directo a la bestia, pero el monstruo usó el escudo de Broly para defenderse.

-¡Pegasus RyuSeiKen!-Seiya atacó a la bestia, pero el escudo no cedía.-Pagarás por haberme hecho ver la muerte de mis amigos y de mi hermana Seika.-La bestia disparo el famoso rayo de la muerte de Freezer, perforándole el hombro a Seiya.

Subaru se lanzó sobre la bestia, dándole puñetazos y patadas. La bestia empezó a generar billetes que cubrieron el cuerpo de Subaru. Subaru acabó convertido en varios billetes.

-¡Subaru!-Gritó MegaMan.

-Que irónico. El multimillonario convertido en dinero. ¡JAJAJAJA!-Dijo Tennosuke disfrazado de Pesadilla. En ese momento, la Chica Torpedo apareció y golpeó a Tennosuke.

-¡ESA TONTERÍA NO TIENE SENTIDO EN ESTE FIC!

-¿QUÉ HACE ESTA AQUÍ?-Exclamó Pesadilla asombrado.

-Esa técnica es de Halekulani, uno de los cuatro grandes del ya destruido Imperio Margarita.-Dijo Tennosuke mientras se recuperaba y recogía billetes del suelo.

 **(Fin del tema)**

 **(Slayers OST : Lord of Nightmare)**

-No me queda más opción.-Dijo Lina, que empezó a cargar el Giga Slave.- Vos aún más oscuro que la oscuridad, vos aún más profundo que la noche, oh Mar del Caos, errante Rey Dorado de la oscuridad, aquí os imploro, ante vos juro, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, serán por completo aniquilados.-El conjuro iba directo a la Bestia Onírica. Pero esta se apartó usando la velocidad de Cell. El conjuro destruyó gran parte del reino de Pesadilla.

-¡Maldita! ¡Usar el poder de la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna en mi reino! Bestia, mátalos a todos. Después de todo, también me puedo alimentar de sueños ya soñados.

 **(Fin del tema)**

 **(Sailor Moon R OST - Black Moon Theme #1)**

La bestia decidió empezar por Conner, al que tenía aún atrapado con el pelo de Mistress 9. Uno de lo tentáculos se convirtió en la cola de Cell y empezó a absorber al kriptoniano como absorbió Cell a los androides.

-¡Conner!-Gritó Kouji.-Ojala estuvieses aquí, Mazinger.

-Mierda. Si tuviese aquí a mi EVA, a lo mejor la cosa cambiaría.-Dijo Shinji, cuando de repente, él y Kouji empezaron a brillar.

 **(Sailor Moon R OST - Sailor Moon Saves the Day)**

Cuando la bestia estaba a punto de engullir a Conner, Mazinger le dio un puñetazo a la bestia y el EVA cortó la cola, liberando a SuperBoy.

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!-Dijo el Joven de Acero.

-¿Mazinger? ¿EVA? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Es el mundo de los sueños. Aquí ocurre todo lo que ustedes deseen. Parece que ellos dos lo han descubierto.-Dijo Strange.

-Maldita sea.-Dijo Destiny.

-Es hora de atacar.-Dijo Gohan, y él, Blade y Lina combinaron el Kamehameha, el Voltekka y el Drag-Slave en un ataque que destruyó a la bestia.

-¡MI BESTIA!-Gritó Destiny. En ese momento aparecieron Sarudes y el Hechicero.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Estais todos bien!

-¿Qué hace ese mono aquí? ¿Y cómo es que habla?

-¡Idiota! ¡Ese mono es aliado de la JPSA! Y ahora que me fijo, tampoco etá el espadachín rubio... ¡Destiny, eres idiota! ¿Vosotros que hacéis aquí?

-¡MÁS RESPETO!-Dijo el Hechicero mientras derribaba a Pesadilla y a Destiny con una esfera de energía amarilla.-Estamos aquí para acabar con un parásito psíquico. Si ese ser llega a controlar a alguno de ustedes, las consecuencias serían terribles.

 **(Sailor Moon S OST - Daimon Creation)**

Una masa oscura se movía a escondidas. Se disponía a apoderarse del cuerpo de SuperBoy. La masa saltó pero entonces...

-¡Conner cuidado!

Subaru apartó a SuperBoy con un empujón, pero el ser acabó poseyeno a Subaru y se fusionó con él.

 **(Fin del tema)**

-¡UKIKIKI! ¡Subaru!

- **Kekekeeee... Este chico tiene demasiadas penas en su interior. Será un cuerpo poderoso. ¡Qué todo el mundo se prepare! ¡Todos os arrodillaréis ante Psychoro!**

-¿Piccolo? Ese nombre ya está cogido...-Dijo Luffy.

- **¡LÍMPIATE LAS OREJAS! ¡Soy Psychoro! ¡Y ahora...**

 **(DAI NO DAI BOUKEN OST-Track 5)**

Psychoro atacó a los héroes rápidamente y los tumbó.

-Vaya... Es poderoso...-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Por suerte, llegué a activar mi barrera mágica a tiempo.-Dijo el Hechicero.

-¡PODRÍAS HABERNOS PROTEGIDO!

-Ya estamos...-Dijo con tristeza Shinji.-La situación que vivimos en Enalif se vuelve a repetir. ¡No te preocupes Subaru! ¡Te salvaremos!

-¡Eso no lo dudes!-Gritó Kouji. Y todos lo héroes comenzaron a atacar a Psychoro. Extraño iba a ayudarles, pero el Hechicero lo detuvo.

-Quieto.

-¡No! ¡Debo ayudarles! Ellos no tienen experiencia luchando contra seres oníricos.

-Ahí te equivocas. Sailor Moon ya combatió contra un Droid que se introducía en los sueños. Akumuda creo que se llamaba... ¡Déjalos! Si vemos que la cosa se pone fea, ya ayudarás...

-¿Y tú que harás, ...

-¡No digas mi nombre!

-Lo siento, me olvidé...

 **(Fin del tema)**

 _ **########**_

 **Pizzería Freddie and Dimentor's.**

 **2 A.M.**

Arturo Molina se encontraba en su despacho controlando las cámaras mientras recibía instrucciones de Boboko.

- _Escucha. Tanto en la pizzería como en la atracción, tenemos animatrónicos varios. Ellos son Freddie, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy el pirata. Las mascotas del recinto. También hay un animatrónico con forma de Dimentor, pero ese solamente se mueve cuando nota la presencia de una chica en el local._

Arturo, con su cámara miraba a los animatrónicos a medida que Boboko los iba describiendo.

-¿Foxy el pirata? ¿Cómo ese Foxy el pirata cuya recompensa es de 24 millones de berries? Je,je,je...

Arturo tuvo una idea. Planeó atrapar a Foxy en una caja y llevarlo a la Marina. Planeaba estafar al Gobierno y llevarse 24 millones para poder ser rico. Pero luego recordó que los animatrónicos eran asesinos y lo dejó estar.

 _-¡Ten mucho cuidado! Si los animatrónicos te ven, pensarán que eres un animatrónico sin cubierta y te la querrán poner._

-¿Eso es malo?

- _En principo no lo es. Pero los cables y alambres son molestos. Por no decir mortales. ¡Pobre Hekkun! ¡No vivió para contarlo!_

 _-¡PERO SI ESTOY VIVO!-_ Gritó Heppokomaru, el cual estaba detrás de Boboko.

-¿Y a mí que me harán?-Preguntó nerviosa Patchiko. Pero era tarde, Boboko ya colgó el teléfono.-¡IIIIIIIH!

Patchiko y Arturo se abrazaron al oir el ruido del viejo sistema de ventilación.

-Tranquilo Arti. Solamente es el sistema de ventilación, que es un poco viejo y necesita... ¡JUBILARSE!

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de meterte con los viejos y vigila las cámaras!

-¿Y tú que harás, Patchiko?

-¡Maquillarme! Quiero estar guapa para cuando vengan mis fans.

-Menudo compañero de trabajo...

Arturo fue cambiando de cámara. Primero miró la sala del show. Luego las salas de las mesas.

-Vale. Nada. Nada. Nada. Nada. Conejo con guitarra eléctrica. Nada... ¿Espera? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡UNO HA CAMBIADO DE SITIO!

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!-Patchiko se puso a gritar como una loca.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún animatrónico?

-¡No! ¡Se me ha acabado el rímel!

Arturo cayó al suelo. Pero se reincorporó enseguida. No sabía si mandar a Patchiko con los animatrónicos o ignorarla. Arturo prefirió ignorarla y seguir mirando.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Arturo sin interés.-¿No tienes pintalabios?

-¡Enciende la luz de ese pasillo! ¡Creo que hay algo!

 **(Sailor Moon OST- Danger #2)**

Arturo caminó despacio hasta el interruptor y lo encendió. Al encender la luz, vio quien había en el pasillo.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! ¡UN ANIMATRÓNICO CON ASPECTO DE... ¿Abuelo?

 **(Fin del tema)**

-¡Hola! ¡Soy el Abuelo Simpson! ¡Y llevo aquí una semana! Los del asilo me han abanonado aquí. ¡Se han olvidado! ¡Por favor ayuda!

-¡IGNORA AL VIEJO!-Dijo Don Patch mientras apagaba brúscamente la luz.

-Y luego soy yo quien maltrata a los ancianos...

Arturo regresó a su mesa, pero entonces...

-¡AAAAAAAY!

 **¡PAM!**

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Abuelo!

Arturo encendió la luz otra vez. Y vio al Abuelo Simpson tumbado en un charco rojo.

 **(Sailor Moon OST- Danger #1)**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SE LO HAN CARGADO!

 **(Fin del tema)**

-¡Ah no! ¡Si estoy bien! Solamente he tropezado y he caído sobre un bote de ketchup que llevaba en la chaqueta.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto yo?! ¡Qué envidia me da mi primo Ataru Moroboshi de Japón! Vive tranquilo y con una alien sexy.

Sin saberlo, Ataru estaba, ahora mismo, siendo electrocutado por Lum.

Y sin saberlo, Foxy apareció y saltó hacia Arturo.

-¡UAAAAAAAAH! ¡MI FINAL! ¡MORIRÉ SIN HABER PROVADO MUJER!

Foxy iba a atacar a Arturo, pero...

-¡MIRA A LA CÁMARA!-Don Patch, vestido de periodista, comenzó a filmar a Foxy. El animatrónico, avergonzado, abandonó el despacho. Don Patch fue tras él.

-Vaya... Me ha salvado. Bueno, me pondré a vigilar otra vez. A ver... Nada. El conejo sigue con su guitarra. Nada. Don Patch con un martillo se acerca a la Caja de Música. Nada. Nada. ¡ALTO! ¿He dicho Don Patch con un martillo se acerca a la Caja de Música?

De repente, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- _Soy Boboko. Si el cabeza hueca de Don Patch se carga eso, tendrás serios problemas. Adiós._

 _-_ ¡Espera! ¡Solicito un cambio de compañero! ¿Hola? Ha colgado... Bueno. El único consuelo que tengo es esta máscara de oso que me han dado... Voy a ponérmela. ¡Me encanta! ¡Sabes! Siempre soñé con ser un héroe. ¡OSOMAN! ¿Quién sabe? Podría unirme a la JPSA y... Jesucristo...

Arturo vio como Bonnie pasaba por delante suyo. Por suerte, Bonnie creyó que Arturo era un animatrónico.

-¡Ah! ¡Me salvé! ¡Esa cochina máquina creyó que era uno de ellos! ¡No! ¡Debo detener a Don Patch! Si destruye la máquina...

De repente, Arturo oyó pasos. El joven decidió dejarse la careta.

-Otro animatrónico, no...

Ante la mirada de Arturo pasó Don Patch poniendo cara de imbécil. Arturo le dio una paliza a Don Patch.

-¡Ah! ¡La Caja de Música!

Arturo le dio cuerda a la caja, pero otra melodía estaba sonando.

 **(Bo-bobo- Baka Survivor** )

-¿Uh? ¿Has cambiado la música?

-Sí. La otra era aburrida.

De repente, Puppet apareció en el despacho y se lanzó sobre Arturo. Iba a matarlo, pero...

-¡CHATARRA ASQUEROSA! ¡TE HAS PUESTO MI MAQUILLAJE!

Don Patch se puso un sombrero de paja y usó el Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun para destruir a Puppet.

-Gracias...

-¡De nada!-Dijo Don Patch mientras volvía a introducirse en el interior de la pizzería.

-Bueno. Seguro que estará bien. De vuelta a la vigilancia. Nada. Nada. ¡UAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡CHICA EN LAVABO! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NIÑO CON CARA RARA QUE LLEVA GLOBOS EN OTRO LAVABO! ¡KYAAAAAAH! ¡DON PATCH EN EL LAVABO! ¿Uh?

-¡Esa cámara! ¡Qué quiero privacidad!

-¡No puedo más! ¡Me largo! ¡Este trabajo no es para mí!

Arturo iba a irse, pero...

-¡No! ¡Mi vida depende de este trabajo! ¡Y no puedo decepcionar a mis amigos! ¡SERÉ FUERTE Y CONTINUARÉ!

Arturo se sentó y volvió a la vigilancia.

-A ver... Nada. Nada. Don Patch y animatrónicos bailando...

Arturo cayó al suelo. Don Patch y los animatrónicos estaban bailando en Pirate Cove. Todos, menos Foxy, ya que sus mecanismos habían sido dañados.

-¡PRUKOGI! ¡PRUKOGI! ¡PRUKOGI!

Arturo, furioso, fue a Pirate Cove y comenzó a golpear a Don Patch.

-¡ESTO ES UN TRABAJO SERIO! ¡AYÚDAME A MANTENER A RAYA A ESTOS A... ¡UAH! ¡Los animatrónicos!

Freddie, Chica y Bonnie iban a atacar a Arturo, pero varios pelos nasales derribaron a las máquinas asesinas.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Gracias a ti y a Don Patch, he descubierto la base de un Cazador de Pelos. ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE, VILLANO!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Je,je,je! ¡Me habéis pillado! Pero, ¿cómo sabíais que a mi me fascinaba ver la danza Prukogi?-Dijo una anciana que salía del interior del animatrónico Dimentor.

-Arturo nos lo dijo.

-¡MENTIRA!

-Yo soy Fantía, líder del Bloque H. Y en nombre de Bola de Billar VI, acabaré con vosotros. ¡Puño tenebroso!

Fantía golpeó a Arturo y le quitó el alma.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy muerto?"

-No chico. Ahora eres un alma más de mmi colección. ¡Y pronto añadiré las almas de Don Patch y Bobobo!

Fantía corrió hacia Bobobo, pero patinó con algo de Ketchup que el abuelo Simpson arrojó al suelo.

-¡Ay!

-¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Fantía! ¡Yo, Bobobo, en nombre de los pobres Freddie, Chica y Bonnie, te castigaré! ¡Por tu culpa, ellos han torturado a Arturo!

-¡NO ES VERDAD!

-¡Por el poder del cabello nasal! ¡HANAGE BAZOOKA!

Bobobo, imitando a Luffy, derrotó a Fantía. Gracias a eso, Arturo recuperó su alma.

-Gracias Bobobo. Sin ti yo ahora...

 **¡BOOM!**

De repente, algo destruyó el techo de la pizzería y aterrizó ante los héroes.

-Sí... Aquí huelo a sangre y terror... Esta pizzería es sin duda alguna la mejor del Universo...

 _ **########**_

Psychoro comenzó a liberar ondas oscuras que derribaron a la JPSA.

-¡UKIKIKI! ¡Subaru! ¡Deja de atacarnos!

- **Lo siento, pero Subaru ahora mismo no está. ¡Toma!**

Psychoro atrapó a Sarudes con un tentáculo y comenzó a estrangularlo.

-Maldita sea... ¡Es muy fuerte!-Dijo Saiyaman.

-¡Bah! ¡Tendré que intervenir!-Dijo el Hechicero molesto con la actitud de la JPSA.-Y vosotros lo sois más. ¿O ya han olvidado que se encuentran en vuestros sueños?

-¡El Hechicero borde tiene razón! ¡Nosotros tenemos ventaja!-Dijo SuperBoy. El Hechicero casi fulmina al Joven de Acero, pero Extraño lo detuvo.

-Pero esperad.-Dijo Gohan.-¿Qué pasa con Subaru? Si destruimos a Psychoro, también destruiremos a Subaru.

-Como ustedes mencionaron antes, esta situación es similar a la que vivieron en Enalif. Y si recuerdan, fue Sailor Moon quien purificó a todos los Mugiwaras. Aunque solamente hay una diferencia. La influencia de Psychoro es más fuerte que la de la oscuridad de Tismona. Tismona subestimó a los Mugiwara y no uso la oscuridad suficiente como para convertirlos en auténticos demonios. Aquí Sailor Moon necesitará vuestra ayuda. Unid vuestros poderes en ella y dadle una nueva transformación a Sailor Moon.

-Vamos a hacerlo.

La JPSA rodeó a Usagi y comenzaron a concentrarse. De los héroes salieron rayos de luz que fueron directos al broche. El Cristal de Plata reaccionó ante el poder y le dio una nueva forma a Usagi.

-¡Moon Shining Power, Make Up!

Super Sailor Moon se convirtió en Shining Sailor Moon. Ahora, Sailor Moon llevaba una capa. Su tiara desapareció y el símbolo de la Luna apareció en su frente. Y su falda tenía los colores del Arco iris. Su cetro era una vara con una luna alada.

- **¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué poder es ese?-** Preguntó Psychoro asombrado ante el poder que Shining Sailor Moon emitía.- **¡Usaré tu poder! ¡Tu cuerpo será mio!**

-¡De eso nada! ¡Este poder nace de la amistad y un ser oscuro amás llegará a entender este poder!

Psychoro se lanzó hacia Shining Sailor Moon. Ésta simplemente apuntó su cetro hacia Psychoro.

 **(Sailor Moon S OST- Rainbow Moon Heartache)**

-¡Moon Justice Power: Light Explosion!

Una esfera de luz brillante emergió del cetro y golpeó a Psychoro.

 **(Fin del tema)**

- **¡ESTA FUERZA! ¡ES DEMASIADA PARA MÍ! ¡DESAPAREZCO!**

Shining Sailor Moon logró derrotar a Psychoro y liberó a Subaru de su influencia.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-Preguntó Subaru confuso. El chico no recordaba nada.

-Habéis arruinado mi cena. Eso ha pasado. Esta bien. Largaos de aquí. ¡Todos!- Pesadilla hizo que Extraño, el Hechicero, la Justice Power Society of Avengers y Destiny volvieran al mundo real.-Ya volveremos a vernos.

Mirando la escena, estaba la mujer que vivía en el espejo.

 **(Sailor Moon SuperS OST- Yabou)**

-Has tenido suerte, Princesa de la Luna. Pronto, muy pronto, nos veremos las caras. Ya que mi sello está apunto de romperse. ¡JAJAJAJA!-Dijo mientras desaparecía.

 **(Fin del tema)**

 _ **#######**_

 **(The Avengers OST- Assault)**

Sentado en un trono, estaba Thanos, el titán loco, que también había visto todo el combate.

-Vaya, así que han sido capaces de derrotar a Pesadilla. No importa, pronto mataré a toda vida de este Universo. Lo haré por ti, mi amada muerte.-Dijo mientras miraba a un ser encapuchado. Este ser se quitó la capucha y mostró su rostro esquelético.

-¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Yo no te quiero. Ya tengo bastante con aguantar a dos niños estúpidos, como para que ahora vengas tú a declarar tu amor. ¡Mi vida es horrible!¡Bwaaaaaaah!

 **(Fin del tema)**

 **#######**

 **Asilo Arkham.**

Destiny había vuelto a su celda.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez en Arkham? ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Me las pagarás Pesadilla! ¿Me has oído? ¡Me las pagarás! Y vosotros también, Justice Power Sociery of Avengers.

Los guardias estaban oyendo los gritos de Dee.

-Éste está cada vez más loco. ¡Jajaja!

 **#######**

 **Más Allá**

Kaioh estaba mirando a los héroes, y detrás de él estaba Tana.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme hablar una última vez con Conner, señor Kaioh.

-No hay de qué.

-"Conner, has cambiado muchísimo. Y me alegra que hayas hecho nuevos amigos. Ojalá llegue el día en que puedas vivir como un chico normal."-Pensó Tana.

 _ **#######**_

MegaMan, Sarudes, el Hechicero y Extraño habían vuelto a la mansión, donde Alfred y Batman les esperaban.

-Bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por salvarlos a todos, Etraño. Y gracias a ti también, Hechicero.

-¿Eh? ¿Y los demás? ¿Pensaban que nos seguían?

-Claro que sí, Mega. Enseguida despertarán.

Y así fue, todos despertaron.

-Menuda noche.-Dijo Lina.-Ahora comeré hasta que me harte. Y como alguien me fastidie el desayuno, ya se puede despedir de este mundo.

-Buenos días Lina.-Dijo Gourry, quien recibió un puñetazo de la hechicera.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz? ¿Y cómo es que no me has despertado? ¿Y por qué no te han atacado a ti?

-Imagino que el señor Gourry, al igual que Sarudes, se salvó ya que no es miembro del grupo.-Dijo Alfred.

-La suerte de los tontos diría yo.-Dijo Lina molesta.

-Hoy creo que descansaremos. No hemos descansado bien y eso nos podría pasar una mala jugada. Cualquier amenaza se la dejaremos a los Vengadores o a la Liga. ¿Verdad, Batman?

-Sí. Vosotros decansad. Ya nos encargamos nosotros de lo que pueda ocurrir.

-Gracias por todo, Doctor Strange.-Dijo MegaMan.-Y a ti también Hechicero.

-No me des las gracias. Tú también has ayudado mucho, pequeño.-Dijo Strange, que volvió a Nueva York con un hechizo de teletransportación. Hechicero también se fue del lugar. Esto llamó la atención de Lina.

-"No sabía que hubieran hechiceros fuera de la Barrera."

El hechicero llegó a su casa, pensando en la magia que usó Lina.

-"Magia de Lucifer, La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna. Jamás pensé que una humana podría usar semejante poder. Será mejor que vigile a Lina Inverse de cerca."

 _ **########**_

 **(Dragon Quest Dai no Daibouken 22 Disc 2)**

En el espacio, un Rombo Oscuro se acercaba peligrosamente a la Tierra.

-¡Lord Quimecha! ¡Lord Quimecha! ¡Veo la Tierra! ¡LA VEO!

-Eres muy escandaloso, Oculox. ¡Helixio! ¡Ordena a los Generales que se preparen para descender! Los Guardianes del Universo decían que la Tierra era demasiado importante. Eso quiere decir que Grozzler está encerrado aquí. ¡Qué busquen al Amo inmediatamente!

-Bien. Aunque debo informarle de que uno de los Generales ya ha descendido a la Tierra.

-Menudo impaciente... ¡Da igual! Pronto liberaremos a nuestro gran amo y convertiremos el Universo en un infierno. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

 **(Fin del tema)**

Los héroes han logrado derrotar a Pesadilla, Destiny y a Psychoro. Pero Lord Quimecha se prepara para atacar la Tierra. ¿Podrán los héroes derrotar al inmenso ejército de Grozzler? ¿Volverá Usagi a transformare en Shining Sailor Moon? ¿Sobrevivirá Arti al ataque del misterioso ser que ha aparecido en la pizzería? ¿Y quién es la misteriosa mujer del espejo?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, veremos el primer ataque de las fuerzas de Lord Quimecha a la Tierra mientras la JPSA está descansando. ¡Ah! Y también sabremos para que quiere Dimentor al Doctor Cero y quien es el hombre que amenaza con atacar Tlaxca. ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

-c **arlos13:** De hecho, ellos se colaron ahí para derrotar al miembro del nuevo Imperio Margarita. Dimentor no sabe nada de la presencia de Bobobo y Don Patch.

- **Loser93:** Verás, Toei quería hacer el anime, pero yo, al ver la pésima animación, decidí cancelar el proyecto. ¡Lo siento, pero dibujaron fatal a Jacob Cass y a Sarudes!

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo siento, me equivoqué. Convertí a tu OC en la voz de Oolong y el Tío Gilito. XD. **Spoiler:** No será ni Parallox ni Darkseid los que modifiquen los animatrónicos. Será el mismo Dimentor. **Fin del Spoiler.**

 **-BRANDON369:** Me alegra que te guste. Sabes. A mí me está pasando lo mismo. Me está gustando más este fic que el original. Pero esto no significa que abandone el original.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	20. El aplastante ataque de los Generales

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Psychoro, Fantia, la líder del Bloque H , Bola de Billar VI, Lord Quimecha,**_ _ **Haraslas, Purpetto, Shargaz, Bravirdo, Gaossler, Gengixandross, Drackognil, Marbael,**_ _ **Grozzler, Oculox, Viznil, Lord Máscara, Lady A y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Arturo Molina, Estefanía, Miko, Judie, Kevin y Dimentor son de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

- _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **-El Doctor Daedalus es de Fou-Lu.**_

 _ **Y a diferencia del fic "El nuevo guardia" de Ultimate Dimentor, los animatrónicos NO están basados en los diseños de Pole-Bear. Son los originales.**_

 _ **Y aclarar también que Grozzler y sus esbirros no son los mismos que aparecen en "Centinelas del Infinito". Estos son versiones del Universo donde transcurre la historia de "JPSA Super".**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

La JPSA logró por fin derrotar al Doctor Destiny, a Pesadilla. Y también, salvaron a Subaru del Parásito Psíquico Psychoro, que había controlado su cuerpo y planeaba atacar el mundo físico. Los héroes regresaron al mundo real y descansaron como es debido.

Por otro lado, Arturo Mercado...

-¡MOLINA!

Perdón, Arturo Molina, con la ayuda de Don Patch y Bobobo, logró sobrevivir a los constantes ataques de los animatrónicos y de Fantía, esbirra de Bola de Billar VI. Pero ahora, los tres estaban frente a un ser misterioso que apareció en la pizzería.

Y mientras esto ocurría, la nave de Lord Quimecha llegó a la Tierra y dio la orden para que el ataque al Planeta Azul comenzara.

¿Podrán los héroes combatir contra los Generales de Grozzler? ¿Y quién era la misteriosa mujer del espejo?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Capítulo 20: El aplastante ataque de las hordas de Grozzler.**_

 _ **Base de Grozzler.**_

7 sombras emergieron de la nave de Grozzler y descendieron a la Tierra. Lord Quimecha observaba como sus mejores esbirros bajaban a la Tierra.

-Bien. Los 7 Generales ya han ido a la Tierra. Pronto localizaremos a nuestro gran soberano y podremos comenzar la conquista del Universo.

-No será fácil, Lord Quimecha.-Dijo Viznil.-Déjame recordarte que, en este planeta, viven guerreros poderosos. Y cuatro habitantes de este planeta son miembros de los Green Lantern, aquellos que ya nos encerraron una vez. Y en este planeta también vive el hombre que derrotó a Freezer, a Cooler y al poderoso Rey Cold.

-¿Estás diciendo que nosotros somos más débiles que ese estúpido Demonio del frío?

-No es eso lo que he querido decir. Lo que quiero decirte es que no quiero que cometas el mismo error que Freezer. No subestimes a la Tierra.

-No te preocupes por eso, Viznil. Yo nunca he subestimado a mis enemigos. Soy muy consciente de que alguien muy débil es capaz de derrotar al más poderoso enemigo. Por eso he mandado directamente a mis Generales. Ellos cumplirán con éxito la misión que le he dado.

-De eso no hay duda, Lord Quimecha. Siempre que han actuado juntos, el planeta donde han estado ha acabado destruído en cuestión de segundos. Yo me retiro a mis aposentos, Lord Quimecha, pero déjame decirle algo. He enviado a diversos grupos de Yonbis para que ayuden a los Generales.

-Muy bien.

Viznil abandonó la sala donde estaba Lord Quimecha. Helixio salió tras Viznil y lo acompañó.

-¿Tan fuertes son esos Generales?

-Sí, Helixio. Claro, tu te has unido a nosotros hace poco y nunca los has visto juntos. La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue en el ataque al Planeta Pernasio. 10 segundos tardaron en convertir un planeta del tamaño de Júpiter en cenizas.

-Increíble... Con semejantes guerreros, Lord Quimecha no necesita liberar a Grozzler. Podemos conquistar el universo en su nombre.

-Se nota que aún no conoces al Amo, Helixio. Grozzler no es el típico líder que se sienta y espera mientras sus esbirros hacen todo el trabajo sucio. A Grozzler le fascina conquistar y combatir. Viaja por el universo buscando guerreros poderosos y los desafía. Nadie logró derrotarlo. Hasta el día en el que esos malditos Lanterns y los Guardianes de Oa engañaron al Amo y lo encerraron en una dimensión paralela.

-¡Malditos sean! ¡Esos Guardianes son tan rastreros como el imbécil que destruyó Carugol! Un día, acabaré con todos ellos.

-Tranquilo. Ese día llegará... Pero antes, Grozzler debe ser liberado.

 _ **########**_

Megaman estaba vigilando la Mansión Wayne.

-Mientras yo eté aquí, no dejaré que nada estropée vuestro sueño. ¿Eh? Un destello dorado surge del cuarto de Tennosuke.

Megaman fue corriendo a la habitación y vio como Tennosuke desaparecía en un brillo dorado.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? Espero que esto sea otra de sus chorradas...

 _ **########**_

 **Pizzería Freddie and Dimentor's.**

-¡¿Quién es ese tipo que acaba de caer del cielo?! Y lo más importante... ¡¿Por qué no caen chicas sexys del cielo en lugar de bichos raros?!-Exclamó aterrado Arturo al ver al misterioso ser.

-¿Lo has notado, verdad Don Patch?

-Sí... Ese tio... Ese tio... ¡LLEVA PUESTAS DEMASIADAS VENDAS!

-Efectivamente Don Patch... Y eso da mucho miedo...

-Sí... Lo noto. En este lugar hay muchas almas perdidas que no han sabido encontrar el camino hacia el Más Allá... ¡Este sitio es muy divertido! ¡Podría quedarme aquí a vivir!-El misterioso ser, que era un hombre momia que llevaba ropas rasgadas e iba armado con una guadaña, caminaba por la pizzería mientras miraba a los Animatrónicos.-Lo noto...-Dijo el ser mientras miraba a Chica.-En vuestro interior hay almas en pena... Un Hombre Morado... Ya veo...

-¡DEJA A CHICA TRANQUILA!-Dijo Don Patch mientras le dio un puñetazo al ser. Pero no le hizo ningún daño.-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si soy el protagonista!

-¿Tú también eres un robot encantado?

-No. ¡Yo soy Don Patch! ¡Y pienso derrotarte!

Don Patch iba a atacar al individuo, pero éste usó a Chica de escudo. Don Patch acabó dañando seriamente al animatrónico.

-¡No! ¡Chica! ¿Estás bien?

-Pizza...-Dijo el animatrónico antes de ser desactivado.

-No... ¡Bárbara!

-¡¿Pero no se llamaba Chica?!-Gritó alarmado Arturo.

-Vaya... Si que es fuerte. Me pregunto quién será...

-¿Quieres saber quién soy? Bien te lo diré. Yo soy el Gran General de la Muerte. Haraslas, el guía al Infierno. Y a mí me gustaría saber quién eres tú.

-Yo soy Bobobo-bobo-bobo, el liberta cabelleras.

-Bobobo... Bobobo... Hay un hombre en el Infierno que no deja de repetir tu nombre y de maldecirte... ¡Yo te invoco, alma de Bola de Billar III!

Haraslas abrió un portal oscuro y de él surgió Bola de Billar III.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No se supone que estaba en el Infierno?

-Así es. Pero yo te he invocado. Tu presencia aquí durará una hora. Así que aprovéchala bien.

-Lo haré...-Dijo Bola de Billar III mientras centraba su atención en Bobobo.-Acabaré con aquel que me envió al Infierno. ¡Técnica de la Magia Negra: Espacio de la Calvicie!

Bola de Billar III teletransportó a Bobobo, Don Patch, Arturo, a los animatrónicos, a Haraslas y a él mismo al espacio. Al momento, Bobobo, Arturo y Don Patch comenzaron a notar la falta de oxígeno.

-Otra vez este truco... Pero te recuerdo que conozco la manera de combatir la falta de oxígeno.

-La solución era comer algo, ¿verdad?

-No, Don Patch. La solución es bailar como un loco.

-¡TÉCNICA DE LA MAGIA ROJA! ¡Lluvia de cartas!

Miles de carta fueron directamente hacia Don Patch.

-¡Tú serás el primero en morir!

Pero...

Los animatrónicos usaron su cuerpo para proteger a Don Patch.

-¿Cómo? ¿Los animatrónicos asesinos han protegido a Don Patch?-Se preguntó Arturo asombrado.

-Chicos... ¡ESTOY FURIOSO!-Don Patch usó su rabia para convertirse en Super Patch. El rey de la lucha absurda se lanzó contra Bola de Billar III.

-¡Técnica de la magia azu... ¡ARGH!

-¡Relámpago Patch Furioso!

-Imposible... Derrotado de nuevo... Individuo que me ha sacado del Infierno... ¡Derrótalos en mi nombre! ¡QUE VIVA EL IMPERIO MARGARITA PARA SIEMPRE!-Bola de Billar III explotó en mil pedazos y su alma regresó inmediatamente al Infierno.

-Ahora te toca a ti.-Super Patch se preparó para luchar contra Haraslas. Pero en ese momento...

-¡¿Qué cochinas cochinadas están ocurriendo en mi pizzería?!

El mismo Dimentor apareció en su pizzería acompañado por un grupo de Chibimentors.

-¿Líder Dimentor? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Los Chibimentors me informaron de que alguien había entrado bruscamente en mi pizzería.

-Tú ere el tipo que me dijo que aquí había escondido un miembro del nuevo Imperio Margarita.

-Así es. Y por lo visto han acabado con él. ¡Perfecto! ¡Odio al Imperio Margarita! Pero hay una cosa que odio más... ¡Y es que alguien destruya mis edificios! ¡Edificios construídos con el fin de llevar alegría al alma de mi gente! ¡Momia fea y cochina! ¡En nombre de las chicas sexys, te castigaré!

-Tu poder... Está a la altura de los Generales del Amo Grozzler... Si te hubieras enfrentado a otro, ganarías. Pero has tenido la mala suerte de luchar contra mí. No todos los Generales tenemos el mismo poder. Si ordenamos a los generales por poder, yo sería el cuarto. Y tú poder está a la altura del octavo general.

-¡No sé de que hablas! Pero quiero que sepas que mi poder puede mejorar. ¡Ahahahaha! Todo gracias a un colega que conocí hace poco. Él ha mejorado mi armadura. Y ahora, puedo triplicar mi poder. ¡Ya verás! ¡Neo-Cubos capturadores!

Dimentor lanzó al aire dos cubos y estos atraparon a Don Patch y a Bobobo.

-¡Eh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué soy el protagonista!

-Don Patch y Bobobo. Os conozco muy bien. Vosotros acabasteis con el despótico Imperio Margarita y el tiránico Reino Capilar de Bibibi. Y usaré vuestro poder para crear un mundo libre de tiranos y opresores. Pero usaré antes ese poder para acabar con la momia fea.

-Vaya... Tienes razón. Has mejorado. A ver de lo que eres capaz.

-¡Ahora verás! ¡Chibimentors al ataque!

-¡¿No ibas a luchar tú?!

Los Chibimentors, siguiendo las órdenes de su líder, atacaron a Haraslas, pero el General desapareció.

-Veo que tienes esbirros. ¡Pues yo también los tengo! ¡Yonbies!

Un grupo de Yonbies que llevaban vendas alrededor de su cuerpo surgió de bajo tierra y comenzó a combatir contra los Chibimentors. Mientras, Dimentor comenzó a luchar contra Haraslas.

-¡Toma esta! ¡Relámpago Dimentor Furioso!

Usando una técnica de Don Patch, Dimentor golpeó a Haraslas y lo estampó en una pared. Pero el General no parecía haber recibido ningún daño.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Mi turno! ¡Guadaña de la muerte!

-¿Mi turno? ¡Oye momia fea! ¡Esto no es Poké...AAARGH!

Dimentor recibió de lleno el ataque oscuro de Haraslas.

-¿Qué cochinada me has hecho? He sufrido daños, pero mi cuerpo está intacto.

-Je,je,je... Me encanta cuando mis enemigos ponen esa cara... Bien, deja que te lo explique. Yo ataco directamente al alma. Y puedo hacer eso gracias a mi guadaña forjada por el mismo Grozzler.

-Vaya. Ese Grozzler es todo un manitas...-Dijo Arturo mientras se escondía detrás de los Animatrónicos.

-¡Basta de charlas! ¡Acabaré contigo y buscaré al amo Grozzler!-Dijo Haraslas mientras disparaba ráfagas negras con su guadaña.

-¡A callar! ¡Soy el Sexy Dimentor! ¡Y no pienso morir aquí! ¡Combinación de ataques absurdos: Petardos Nasales!

De la nariz de Dimentor surgieron varios mísiles que destruyeron los ataques de Haraslas y golpearon al General. Una enorme explosión destruyó la pizzería. Arturo, debido a la explosión, salió volando por los aires.

-¡AHORA TENDRÉ QUE VOLVER A BUSCAR TRABAJO!

El humo provocado por la explosión desapareció. Dimentor surgió de las ruinas de la pizzería, llevando con él los animatrónicos dañados por la explosión.

-Pizzaaaaa...

-Lo sé, Chica. Pronto estarás como nueva...

-¡Ja! ¡Es una lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Dimentor!-De la sombra de Dimentor surgió Haraslas y golpeó a Dimentor en la espalda.-Otra alma más para mi colección... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sigue vivo! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Je,je... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es gracias a esta armadura, momia feucha! ¡Gracias a ella soy inmortal! ¡Nada puede matarme!

-¡Imposible! Mi guadaña ha sido capaz de matar dioses espaciales...

-Yo no tengo puntos débiles, amigo. ¡Una lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti! ¡Toma!

Dimentor sacó una linterna con la cual apuntó a Haraslas. La luz que emitía la linterna dañaba el cuerpo del General de la Muerte.

-¡Arrgh! ¡Maldita luz solar! ¡Mi cuerpo!

-¡Sufre! ¡Sufre!

-Maldito seas... ¡Hoy has ganado! ¡Pero la guerra no ha terminado!

Haraslas se transformó en un murciélago gigante y escapó de la Tierra. Sus Yonbies se convirtieron en cuervos y siguieron a su líder.

-Te está bien empleado. Ahora, yo también regresaré a casa.

Dimentor y los Chibimentors liberaron a Don Patch y a Bobobo. Luego, cogieron a los Animatrónicos y se marcharon a su base. Ignorando que estaban siendo vigilados por una mujer que estaba hablando con su superior a traves de un DenDen Mushi.

-Dimentor ha salido victorioso de su encuentro con esa criatura extraña. Una pena.

- _Sí. Es una pena, Lady A. Si esa momia hubiera matado a Dimentor, nuetro trabajo sería más fácil._

-Seguiré vigilando a nuestra presa.

- _Bien. Ten cuidado, Lady A. Nuestro querido Dimentor es astuto._

-No se preocupe. Le avisaré si hay alguna novedad.

- _Volveremos a hablar pronto Lady A._

-Corto la llamada, Lord Máscara.

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Atami.**_

El lugar donde se encuentra el Laboratorio de estudios Fotónicos.

Las alarmas sonaban ya que un extraño objeto volador no identificado apareció sobre el edificio.

-¡Profesor Yumi! ¡Una extraña criatura ha aparecido!-Dijo el profesor Sewashi mientras le mostraba a su superior una imagen de la criatura.

-¿Qué será esa cosa? No parece ser un esbirro del Doctor Hell. Enviaremos a Aphrodita A y al Boss Borot para que intenten comunicarse con él.

-Sí, profesor Yumi. ¿Quiere que avise a Kouji?

-No. He recibido una llamada de Batman de la Liga de la Justicia. Al parecer, Kouji y los demás han sido atacados por seres oníricos y están recuperándose. Creo que Sayaka y Boss podrán solucionar esto ellos solos.

Los dos mechas salieron del Laboratorio y se acercaron a la criatura.

-¡Criatura! ¡Responde! ¿Eres un aliado del Doctor Hell?-Preguntó Sayaka. Pero la criatura ignoraba a los dos robots.-¡Me ignora!

-A lo mejor no, Sayaka. A lo mejor no entiende nuestro idioma. Déjame a mí.

El Boss Borot se puso delante de la criatura y comenzó a hacer gestos corporales.

-¡Boss! ¿Qué diantres haces?

-Me comunico con la criatura usando gestos corporales. A lo mejor así nos entiende.

-¡Oooooooooooogh! ¡No aguanto más!-Gritó furiosa la criatura.-¡No me puedo concentrar con estas dos molestias incordiándome! ¡Así no hay quién busque al Amo Grozzler!

-¿O sea qué sabías hablar nuestro idioma?

-¡Claro que si, hembra chillona! Lo que pasa es que yo no hablo con seres inferiores. ¿O acaso tú hablas con las cucarachas de tu cocina?

-¡En la cocina de mi casa no hay cucarachas! ¡Misiles fuera!

Afrodita A atacó a la criatura con sus misiles, pero la criatura no parecía moverse. Los misiless parecían que iban a dar en el blanco, pero...

-Belleza aérea...

Un tormado de aire y plumas protegió a la criatura y destruyó a los misiles antes de que tocaran al ser.

-¡Increíble!-Los pilotos se quedaron asombrados ante el poder de la criatura.-Seguro que es un nuevo esbirro de Hell...

-¿Hell? ¡No sé quién es ese! ¡Yo soy Bravirdo, el Gran General Aéreo de las Fuerzas de Grozzler! Y ahora que lo sabéis, largo. No soporto tratar con escoria.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Vamos a mostrarte de lo que es capaz esta "escoria"!

Los dos robots se prepararon para atacar a Bravirdo, pero éste los atrapó en un giganteco tornado.

-¡Bah! ¡Ahora tendré que luchar! ¡Y yo que pensaba que sería fácil encontrar al Amo en este mundo ridículo! ¡Yonbies!-Miles de Yonbies que llevaban alas en la espalda aparecieron ante su jefe.-¿Algún rastro del Amo Grozzler?

Los Yonbies negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Maldición! ¡Vayamos a otro lado a buscar! ¡Uah!

Bravirdo esquivó in extremis un láser que iba directo a él. Sin embargo, el láser logró destruir a los Yonbies.

-¿Quién osa atacarme a traición?

-¡El Getter Robo ya ha llegado!

-¡Maldita lata de sardinas! ¡Has acabado con mis esclavos! ¡Y ahora me veré obligado a acabar contigo personalmente! ¡Florete Eolus! ¡A mí!

De un rayo de luz, surgió un florete que Bravirdo cogió con su mano derecha. El General voló rápidamente hacia el Getter Robo.

-¡Musashi! ¡Hayato! ¡Cuidado! Parece ser que el pajarraco es muy rápido.

-Tienes razón, Ryoma. Esta criatura es distinta a todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

-"Dentro de esta lata detecto una fuente de energía impresionante. Similar a la que noto en ese laboratorio. Esto es lo que haré. Acabaré con el robot y con sus pilotos y llevaré los pedazos a la base para que Viznil los analice. Y enviaré a un grupo e Yonbies para que investiguen ese laboratorio."

-¡Getter Tomahawk!

Getter Robo atacó a Bravirdo con su arma. El General la detuvo con su florete, asombrando a los 3 pilotos del Getter.

-¡Increíble! ¡Una criatura que es una hormiga comparada con el Getter ha detenido el tomahawk como si nada!

-¿De qué te sorprendes, Musashi?-Dijo tranquilo Hayato.-Ya vimos una vez como el Duque Gorgon, esbirro de Hell, detuvo un puño del Boss Borot.

-¿Estás comparando al Getter con esa montaña de basura?

-¡Dejad de hablar y concentraos! ¡Aquí viene!

El Getter esquivó por los pelos un corte aéreo que Bravirdo lanzó usando su florete.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sois rápidos en el aire! ¡Pero no sois lo suficientemente buenos como para estar a mi altura! ¡El aire es mi reino y por lo tanto, yo mando aquí!

Bravirdo voló a la velocidad de la luz y comenzó a atacar a los tres mechas. Con su florete, Bravirdo provocó serios daños en los 3 robots. Los mechass no podían defenderse, ya que no sabían por donde iba a atacar el General Aéreo. Tras recibir varios golpes, el Getter Robo cayó derrotado. El General Bravirdo era un enemigo peligroso.

-¡Bah! ¡Aburrido! Regresaré a la base. Desde allí buscaré al Amo Grozzler mejor.

Bravirdo se teletransportó usando un remolino de plumas marrones.

 _ **#########**_

 **Nuevo Mundo. Aguas cercanas a Dresssrosa.**

El Thousand Sunny, tras zarpar de Enalif, volvió al mismo lugar donde estaban antes.

-Ya estamos donde antes... Ha sido un viaje tranquilo. Sin Marines, sin ataques y sin las bobadas de Luffy.-Dijo Nami. Todos los Mugiwara se pusieron tristes.

-Lo echo de menos...-Dijo Chopper.

-Y yo. Quién iba a imaginar que existían seres oníricos. Tengo ganas de conocer uno.-Dijo Robin.

-Concentráos.-Dijo Law.-Debemos estar atentos. Algún aliado de Caesar o Doflamingo puede atacar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y eso?-Dijo Ussop.-Parece un tiburón... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Un tiburón enorme viene hacia nosotros!

-¡Kyaaaaaah! ¡Se comerá toda mi carne! ¡Ah no! ¡Qué yo no tengo carne! ¡Yohohohoho! ¡Skull Joke!

El tiburón, que en realidad era el General Marino Shargaz, emergió del agua acompañado por un grupo de Yonbies vestidos con disfraces de Pez Payaso.

-¡Amo Grozzler! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Diablos! En este planeta hay mucha agua. Me va a ser difícil encontrar al amo... Disculpad, ¿habéis visto al amo Grozzler?

-No sabemos quién es ese tipo.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Que fastidio... Bueno, iré a preguntar a otro barco...

Shargaz iba a abandonar el Thousand Sunny, pero de repente se giró y se acercó a los Mugiwara otra vez.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Habéis visto al amo Grozzler?

-¡QUÉ TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO!

-¡Maleducados! ¡Y yo que quería ser simpático! ¡Yonbies, acabad con ellos!

-Maldita sea... Ya estamos metidos en otra batalla inútil por culpa de un pez con problemas de memoria. ¡Room! ¡Counter Shock!

Law activó sus poderes y electrocutó a Shargaz. El General Marino cayó al suelo, pero pronto se volvió a levantar.

-¡Ah! Que bien me ha venido eso... ¡Tomad! ¡Hydroshark!

Shargaz atacó a Nami con un látigo de agua, pero Brook la protegió con su Soul Solid.

-¡Nami-san! ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Gracias Brook.

-Pues ahora que estás bien... ¡Enséñame tus panties!

-¡NO!-Gritó Nami mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Brook.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hace aquí un esbirro de Haraslas?

-¡Diable Jambe: Mouton Shoot!

-¡1080 Pound Cannon!

-¡Gamma Knife!

-¡Radical Beam!

Law, Zoro, Franky y Sanji atacaron a la vez a Shargaz, pero ninguno de sus ataques dañó a Shargaz.

-Esos ataques han sido impresionantes. Pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarme. ¡Ven a mí, tridente Ouroboros!-Un rayo oscuro surgió del mar y se convirtió en un tridente negro.-Me marcho. Aquí no está el amo Grozzler. Pero antes de irme, os castigaré por ser maleducados. ¡Hydrocannon!

Shargaz alzó sus tridente y varias esferas enormes de agua cayeron del cielo. Las esferas golpearon a Law, a los Mugiwara, a Caesar y a Kin'emon y los dejaron muy malheridos. Shargaz desapareció en un remolino oscuro y regresó a la base.

-¿Quién diablos era ese ser? ¿Tendrá alguna relación con Tismona?-Se preguntó Law.

 _ **########**_

 **Capsule Corp.**

Trunks estaba en el jardín de su casa entrenando tal y como le ordenó su padre.

-¡Trunks! ¿Te apetece un zumo de naranja?

-Pues...-En ese momento, Trunks notó una energía acercándose a su casa.-Abuela, será mejor que te metas en casa. Ya me lo tomaré dentro.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Qué te diviertas con tu juego!-Dijo la madre de Bulma mientras entraba en su casa.

Trunks estaba preparado para lo que fuera esa energía. De repente, un enorme oso de peluche apareció en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Un oso de peluche gigante? ¿Qué hace aquí? Seguro que es otro regalo de mi abuela.

-¡Vamos a jugar! ¡Vamos a jugar!

-¿Habla? ¿Eh?

Trunks tuvo que dar un gran salto para esquivar el puñetazo del oso gigante.

-¿Qué clase de broma pesada es ésta?

-¡Jugarás! ¡Jugarás! ¡Tú conmigo jugarás!

-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! La energía que noté antes... Viene de ese muñeco de madera.

-¡Así es! ¡Así es! Yo soy Purpetto, el General del Bosque y amo de la diversión. Y tú serás mi nuevo juguete.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Déjame tranquilo!

Trunks atacó a Purpetto con un ataque de energía. Purpetto dio un saltó y comenzó a crear hilos oscuros que usó para destruir el ataque de ki.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Con estos hilos puedo cortar hasta el metal más duro del Universo. Y ahora, te toca a ti.

Purpetto ató a Trunks con sus hilos oscuros y comenzó a apretarlos. Trunks soltó un tremendo grito de dolor. Pero en ese momento, un ataque de Ki golpeó a Purpetto. Vegeta apareció para salvar a su hijo.

-¡Padre!

-¡Inseto! ¿Cómo osas atacar mi hogar?

-¡Te conozco! ¡Te conozco! ¡Tu eres el príncipe mono Vegeta! ¡Freezer hizo un mal trabajo eliminando a tu especie! ¡Todavía quedan muchos Saiyans por el Universo!

-Así que más saiyans han sobrevivido... ¡Bueno, eso no me importa! ¡Me has molestado y ahora muere!

Vegeta lanzó un Big Bang Attack contra Purpetto, pero el General lo destruyó con una red hecha con sus hilos oscuros. Luego, Purpetto lanzó espuma negra contra Vegeta. El antiguo príncipe saiyan esquivó el ataque.

-Deberías mejorar tu puntería muñeco.

-¡Ajijiiiii! ¿Quién te ha dicho que te atacaba a ti?

-¡UAAARGH!

-¿Qué?

El objetivo de Purpetto no era Vegeta, era Trunks. La espuma negra comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Trunks y se convirtió en un mono de juguete.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Convertirlo en un miembro de mi ejército. Ahora Trunks, ataca a tu padre.

-No puedo controlar mi cuerpo... ¡No!

-Vaya...-Dijo sorprendido Purpetto.-Veo que el jovencito Trunks aún conserva su voluntad. Los Saiyans son muy especiales... No como la gente de este planeta.-Dijo mientras miraba al oso de peluche.

Trunks comenzó a atacar a Vegeta. Éste solamente se defendía. No quería dañar a su hijo. Esto provocó que Purpetto comenzara a reirse.

-¡Jajajajaja! Parece ser que el Príncipe Vegeta tiene corazón... ¡El feroz conquistador se ha vuelto un blando! ¡Jajajajaja!

Estas palabras enfurecieron a Vegeta. Vegeta se convirtió en Super Saiyan y se lanzó contra Purpetto, pero el General lo atrapó con espuma negra.

-Tú también serás un perfecto juguete...

-Maldito...

Vegeta estaba a punto de ser convertido en un mono de juguete. Pero en ese momento, dos ataques de energía liberaron a Vegeta y a Trunks. Era Piccolo, que vino a salvar a Vegeta.

-¡No te he pedido ayuda!

-Yo he venido porque he notado una energía oscura muy poderosa aquí. De hecho, 7 energías como la de este muñeco han aparecido por todo el mundo... ¿Para qué habéis venido a este planeta?

-¡Oh! ¡Un namekiano! Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Helixio... ¡Bien, te responderé! ¡Venimos a buscar a Grozzler!

-¡Grozzler!-Dijo Vegeta mientras sudaba.-Es uno de los nombres que hacían temblar al mismo Freezer. Jamás pensé que estaba aquí sellado. ¡Tse! ¡Pues que lo liberen! Desde las batallas contra ell y ojack no he tenido el placer de luchar contra alguien interesante.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿No te aterra que el Amo Grozzler regrese?

-¡Para nada! ¡Yo ahora soy mucho más fuerte que Freezer!

-¡Je! ¡Creído! Uno de mis soldados podría haber vencido a Freezer fácilmente. ¡En serio! ¿No sé por qué daba tanto miedo ese Demonio del frio? ¡Bueno! ¡Yo me largo! ¡Ya volveré a jugar contigo otro día, Trunks! ¡Adoro jugar con niños adorables como tú!-Dijo Purpetto mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico. Piccolo y Vegeta iban a atacar a Purpetto, pero el General desapareció en un remolino de hojas negras. El oso de peluche gigante comenzó a moverse en dirección a Piccolo, pero el namekiano lo fulminó. De los restos del peluche surgió Yamcha. El guerrero fue atacado por el General y convertido fácilmente en un oso de peluche.

-Parece que otro terrible enemigo ha apaecido...-Dijo Piccolo mientras miraba al cielo.

 _ **###########**_

 _ **Islas Naranja.**_

Una batalla colosal entre bestias legendarias y uno de los Generales de Grozzler comenzó en Isla Pomelo. Los combatientes usaron el Estadio de la Liga Naranja para combatir. El General Gaosler estaba combatiendo contra Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres.

-¿Por qué has destruído la paz que reinaba en esta isla?-Preguntó Lugia a Gaosler.-¿Qué te trae a estas tierras?

-¡Gaooooh! ¡Bestia estúpida! ¡Deberías arrodillarte ante mí! Si estoy aquí es por un simple motivo. Liberar al futuro Rey del Universo Grozzler. Y si sois listos, deberíais uniros a mi ejército y trabajar para él.

-¡Nunca trabajaremos para seres malvados!-Dijo Lugia mientras atacaba a Gaosler con un Aerochorro. Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres también atacaron a Gaosler.

-¡Lanza de la Reina del Bosque!-En la mano de Gaosler apareció una lanza dorada. Y con ella, destruyó los ataques de los Pokémon legendarios.

-¡Qué poder! Nuestros ataques han sido destruídos fácilmente...

-¿Y vosotros sois leyendas en este mundo? ¡Jajaaaa! ¡Qué fácil será conquistar esta bola azul! ¡Ahora, obedecedme, criaturas! ¡Rugido Imperial!

Gaosler alzó su lanza y repentinamente, Lugia y los otros pokémon de la isla comenzaron a sufrir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Los ojos de los pokémon se volvieron rojos y comenzaron a atacar a la gente de Isla Pomelo.

-¡Jo! ¡Eso le pasa a la gente de este planeta por depender al 100% de estos animales!

Gaosler se disponía a seguir buscando a Grozzler, pero varios relámpagos cayeron del cielo y golpearon al General Bestia.

-¡¿Quién osa...?!

-¡Bestia estúpida! Yo, Thor, Dios del Trueno, te castigaré por haber atacado a estas leyendas.

-¿Dios? ¡Jo! ¡Yo ya he derrotado a muchos dioses! ¡Argh!

Gaosler recibió un golpe del Mjolnir y acabó estampado en una de las paredes del Estadio.

-¡Cae a mis manos, bestia!

-¡Nunca! ¡Estocada de las mil bestias!

De la lanza de Gaosler surgieron infinitos rayos morados que golpearon al Dios del trueno. Thor cayó al suelo malherido.

-Me he divertido contigo, Dios del trueno. Pero me tengo que ir, ya que al parecer, lo que busco no está aquí. ¡Nos vemos!

Gaosler desapareció envuelto en una luz verde. Lugia y los otros pokémon volvieron a la normalidad. Thor ayudó a los civiles de Isla Pomelo que estaban malheridos.

 _ **###########**_

 **Odaiba.**

La zona estaba siendo atacada por Yonbies disfrazados de demonios. Por suerte, los Niños Elegidos aparecieron para detener a los soldados de Lord Quimecha.

-¿De dónde han salido estas cosas?-Preguntó asustada Miyako.-No parecen Digimons.

-¡XV-Mon! ¡Acaba con estos payasos!

-¡Bien, Daisuke! ¡Láser X!

XV-Mon y los otros digimons acabaron fácilmente con los Yonbies.

-¡Hecho! ¡Ya podemos irnos! Ya verás cuando le cuente a Hikari que luché contra monstruos demonios.

Ken iba a irse sin decir nada. En ese momento, escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

- _Interesante. Tu cuerpo fue una vez dominado por la oscuridad..._

-¿Esa voz? ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué te ocurre Ken?-Le preguntó Miyako.

- _Piensas que soy un Digimon. No. No lo soy. Soy el General Demonio Marbael. Y debo agradecerte que me hayas revelado la existencia de un mundo paralelo. A lo mejor allí está el Amo Grozzler. ¡Ya sé como puedo agradecértelo! ¿Quieres volver a ser Digimon Emperador?_

-¿Digimon Emperador? ¡Nunca! ¡Por esa tontería, WormMon murió!

- _Quieres mucho a ese gusano... ¡Qué pena! ¡Podrías ser un perfecto aliado de Grozzler! Bueno, ya nos veremos otra vez chico. Y espero que la próxima vez aeptes mi propuesta._

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde estás? Ya no puedo oir su voz...

 _ **########**_

 **Metrópolis.**

En la ciudad, dos de los seres más poderosos del Universo estaban luchando mientras la policía, SuperGirl y Steel ayudaban a la gente a evacuar.

Superman combatía contra el General Superhumano Gengixandross. Los luchadores tenían una fuerza similar. Y no había un claro ganador.

Superman y Gengixandross chocaron sus puños. El choque generó una onda de choque que destruyó los edificios cercanos.

Mientras tanto, el General Dragón Drackognil estaba hablando con un humano.

-¿Y dices qué tú no puedes ayudar a encontrar al amo Grozzler?

-¡Exacto! ¡Puedo usar mis inventos para ayudaros! ¡Yo estoy harto de este planeta ya!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡A partir de ahora, el doctor Daedalus formará parte del siempre victorioso ejército de Grozzler! ¡Vamos, debemos regresar a la base! ¡Tienes que conocer a Lord Quimecha, nuestro jefe!

-¡Claro!-Dijo Daedalus mientras pensaba-"¡Perfecto! Usaré a estos aliens para vengarme de Luthor."

Drackognil se comunicó telepáticamente con Gengixandross.

- _¡Gengi! ¡Aquí no hay rastro del Amo! ¡Volvamos a la base!_

-¡Vaya! ¡Eres un aguafiestas Gnil! ¡Yo que me empezaba a divertir con el kriptoniano! ¡Bueno! Debo irme ahora. Pero pronto volveré. Espero que para entonces sigas vivo.

Drackognil, Gengixandross y Daedalus desaparecieron en una llama oscura.

 _ **########**_

La JPSA despertó. Habían dormidos todos muy bien. Bueno, no todos. Tennosuke no durmió muy bien.

-¡He vuelto a tener una pesadilla!-Dijo el ser gelatinoso mientras tomaba café.-Soñé que un pez con cara de viejo me daba una paliza con su robusta cola roja... ¡QUÉ MIEDO!

-"Al final ha resultado ser otra tontería de las suyas..."-Pensaba MegaMan.

En ese momento, Batman apareció ante la JPSA.

-¡Hola Batman! ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí. Mientras descansabais, unos aliens han atacado la Tierra. Y eran muy poderosos. ¡Debéis estar alerta! Pueden atacar en cualquier momento.

 _ **##########**_

 **Tlaxca.**

Arturo regresó a su casas y se puso a dormir. Fue un duro día para él.

-¡Ay! Espero soñar con chicas ligeras de ropa...-Dijo el joven antes de quedarse dormido. Pesadilla, atraído por sus miedos, entró en su mente.

-¡Excelente!-Exclamó la entidad.-¡Una mente llena de miedos! Y de marranadas... ¡Pero creo que me lo pasaré muy bien con sus pesadillas! ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Arturo apareció en un campo de flores.

-¡Qué bello sueño! ¡Por fin puedo des...

-¡PIZZA!

-¿Eh?-Arturo se giró y vio a un grupo de Chicas que iban tras él.-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ESTAS NO SON LAS CHICAS QUE QUIERO QUE ME PERSIGAN! ¡HORROR!

-¡Piiiiizzaaaaaaaaaaa!

La Tierra se salvó de momento. Pero Lord Quimecha y sus generales seguirán buscando a su Amo por todo el planeta azul.

¿Podrá la JPSA detener a este terrible villano? ¿Y tendrá Arturo un sueño bonito?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo, por fin veremos al aliado terrestre de Parallox entrar en acción. El próximo capítulo se llama "El terror del Monorrail! ¡No os lo perdáis!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** El ejército de Grozzler ha resultado ser un enemigo terrible. Si hubiera estado Goku con ellos, a lo mejor hubiera pensado en algo. Y el estado Shining Sailor Moon volverá a aparecer. Pero eso ocurrirá cuano Sailor Moon sea un poco más fuerte.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Sí, era la momia fea. Pero Dimentor apareció para defender lo que es suyo.

- **Loser93:** Tranquilo. Me aseguraré de que seas el Actor de Voz de Jacob Cass. XD

- **BRANDON369:** El sujeto era Haraslas, un esbirro de Lord Quimecha.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	21. ¡El terror del monorrail!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Lord Quimecha,**_ _ **Haraslas, Purpetto, Shargaz, Bravirdo, Gaossler, Gengixandross, Drackognil, Marbael,**_ _ **Grozzler, Oculox, Viznil, el director Kamiya, la profesora Cristina, Irene, Demorrail y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Arturo Molina, Estefanía, Miko, Judie, Kevin y Dimentor son de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

- _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **-El Doctor Daedalus es de Fou-Lu.**_

 _ **Y aclarar también que Grozzler y sus esbirros no son los mismos que aparecen en "Centinelas del Infinito". Estos son versiones del Universo donde transcurre la historia de "JPSA Super".**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers Súper":**

La Tierra fue atacada por los Generales de Grozzler, un terrible villano que fue sellado por los Guardianes del Universo.

En su búsqueda, los Generales provocaron el caos y resultaron ser un enemigo muy poderoso, ya que algunos héroes casi son eliminados por estos villanos.

Y todo esto ocurrió mientras la JPSA descansaba.

¿Cuándo volverán a atacar los esbirross de Grozzler? ¿Estará la JPSA preparada?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Capítulo 21: ¡El terror del monorrail!**_

Conner aprovechó para ir a un cementerio de Hawaii. Allí estaba la tumba de Tana Moon. SuperBoy depositó un ramo de flores.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. Nunca te olvidaré.-Dijo SuperBoy y se fue volando de camino a Smallville.

 _ **#######**_

Gohan y Subaru estaban en clase, pero se podía ver que no habían dormido bien esa noche. Y para colmo, la clase era de Filosofía, lo que hizo que la larga charla del profesor le dejara dormido.

-Y así, Gérinovich llegó a la conclusión de que... ¡Señor Gohan! ¡Señor Subaru! Supongo que las ideas de Gérinovich no os aburrirán, ¿verdad?-Dijo el anciano profesor.

-¡Aah! ¡No! Lo siento, ayer pasé una mala noche.-Dijo Gohan, mientras sus compañeros se reían. Subaru, sin embargo, seguía durmiendo. El anciano pofesor fue hasta él y le golpeó con su grueso libro de filosofía. Subaru depertó, pero volvió a dormirse enseguida.

-Oye Gohan.-Le dijo Erasa.-¿Te has enterado de la noticia?

-¿Hablas de que va a haber otro torneo de artes marciales?-Dijo Sharpner.

-No burro. A Gohan no creo que le interese esa tontería. Hablo del monorraíl que están construyendo en Kasukabe.

-¿Un monorraíl?-Dijo Gohan.-He oído algo. Pero también he oído que han habido problemas con monorrailes en algunos pueblos de América.

-Eso son mentiras de los medios de comunicación. Dicen que si el monorraíl de Kasukabe es un éxito, harán uno aquí, en Satan City.

-Vaya tontería. Kasukabe y Satan City son pueblos pequeños. No necesitamos esa cosa.-Dijo Videl.

-¡Señor Ikari! ¡Espero que a usted tampoco le resulten aburridas mis clases!

-¡Mil perdones, profesor!

 **#######**

 **Dos días después.**

En el espacio había un ser que estaba observando la Tierra.

-Excelente. Este planeta será perfecto. Lo destruiré y meteré miedo a todos los habitantes del Universo. ¡Jojojojojo!-Dijo mientras se dirigía al Planeta Azul.

 **#######**

 **Kasukabe, Japón.**

El barrio estaba alterado por la noticia del mes. Se estaba construyendo el Monorraíl. Había gente que, como Videl, no veían necesario el medio de transporte en un barrio tan pequeño.

-¿Un monorraíl?-Dijo Misae.-Vaya bobada. Es gastar el dinero. Este es un pueblo pequeño y con comercio centralizado.

-Pero Misae. El monorraíl será un reclamo para turistas. Y sus asientos son muy cómodos.-Dijo Hiroshi.-No como los del tren que cojo para ir a trabajar.

-Misae, siempre te quejas de todo. No me extraña que te salgan arrugas a tu edad.

-¡PAM!

-¡Muéstrame más respeto, crío del demonio!

 **#######**

Mirando las obras, había un hombre americano rubio con chaqueta roja.

-Este pueblo es perfecto. La gente de aquí es mucho más crédula que la de América. Con el dinero ganado en esta farsa, elaboraré un plan con el cual me vengaré de Springfield y de esa Marge Simpson. ¡Cómo me llamo Lyle Lanley! Por su culpa, mi plan falló y tuve que escapar rápido. Todavía recuerdo ese día.

 **Flashback.**

Lanley estaba en un avión camino a Tahití, cuando el capitán del avión dijo por megafonía.

-Señores pasajeros. Debido a un problema técnico, aterrizaremos en North Haverbrook.

-¿North Haverbrook? ¿Me suena de algo?-Dijo Lanley, cuando una masa de gente enfurecida entró en el avión y empezó a darle una paliza.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Tuve suerte de salir con vida. Esa gente iba dispuesta a matarme, y casi lo consiguen.-Dijo llevándose la mano a la cara, donde ahora tenía una cicatriz.- Pero por suerte, me curé y ahora estoy aquí. Dispuesto a vengarme.

 _ **#######**_

Mientras tanto.

En una escuela, el hombre que trabajaba para Parallox estaba hablando con una mujer alta que tenía un largo pelo negro y un vestido azul.

-¿Éstas son sus notas, profesora Cristina?

-Así es Director. Ellas son las más aptas para llevar a cabo la misión de traer de vuelta al amo Parallox.

-Muy bien. Creo que hablaré con esta chica primero...-Dijo el director mientras abandonaba su despacho.

El director caminó hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Allí estaba la persona que estaba buscando.

-Tú tienes que ser Irene.

-¡Señor Director! ¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Quería algo?

-Sí. Tú eres una de las 6 mejores alumnas que he creado. Me gustaría conocer cual es tu plan para liberar a Parallox.

-Mi plan es el siguiente. He elaborado una tinta especial que me permitirá crear Homunblos perfectos que colectarán las almas de la gente que tengan a su alrededor. El Homunblo las traerá de vuelta en su interior y usaremos esas almas para liberar al Amo Parallox.

-Interesante... Y dime, ¿ya tienes algún objetivo en mente?

-Sí, director. Mañana en Kasukabe se inaugurará un monorrail. Y allí habrá un montón de almas que recolectar...

-¡Bien! Me muero de ganas por ver tu trabajo, Irene.

-Gracias por sus palabras, director.

 _ **#######**_

Y por fin llegó el día de la inauguración del Monorraíl. Todo el pueblo se había reunido. La familia Nohara había ido a ver tal evento. Gohan y sus amigos del instituto también habían ido, menos Videl, que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Los dos grupos habían decidido montarse en él. Lyle Lanley estaba delante de un atril y hablando a los ciudadanos que habían ido a ver el monorraíl.

-Sed bienvenidos. Contemplen una de las maravillas del mundo. ¡El monorraíl!-Dijo Lanley.-Y ahora, señor conductor Monro. Arranque el monorraíl.

-¡Me llamo Yonro!-Dijo el rechoncho conductor.

Irene se acercó al monorraíl y empezó a dibujar un símbolo en el monorrail.

-Bien. Es hora de probar mi tinta especial. ¡Homunblo, en cuanto llegue el momento, actúa!

Y el monorraíl empezó a moverse. Lanley aprovechó que la gente estaba despistada para escapar. Irene hizo lo mismo y regresó a su base. Allí esperará el regreso victorioso del Homunblo.

-¿No se queda, señor?-Dijo la vecina cotilla de los Nohara.

-No, no. Tengo otra inauguración en Ciudad Azulona. ¡Adiós!-Dijo mientras se marchaba muy rápido.

El monorraíl se movía sin ningún problema. Los pasajeros disfrutaban del viaje.

-¡Que cómodos los asientos!-Dijo Hiroshi.

-¡Hiroshi! Me estás avergonzando.

-¡La danza del culo!

-¡PAM!

-Y tú quieto.

Gohan y sus amigos estaban mirando a la familia Nohara. Gohan reconoció a Shin-Chan.

-"Ese es el niño al que Luffy salvó de los robots de Ashura."

-Que raro.-Dijo Erasa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El tren se ha saltado una parada.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Sharpner.-Menudo conductor más malo.

En la cabina del piloto, Yonro intentaba parar el tren pero no podía hacer nada.

-¡Es terrible! ¡El monorraíl no funciona! Por suerte, el megáfono está desconectado. No quiero alarmar a los pasajeros.-pero se equivocaba. Todos habían oído las palabra que había dicho.

-Esto pasa por dejar a Yonro que haga algo.-Dijo Shin-Chan.

-Videl tenía razón. Esto era una farsa.-Dijo Erasa.-¿Dónde está Gohan?

Gohan se había escondido en uno de los lavabos. No podía convertirse en Saiyaman y dejar a sus amigos tirados. Por lo que decidió llamar al grupo.

-Subaru. ¿Me oyes? Aquí Saiyaman.

- _Te oigo perfectamente. ¡No me he dormido!_

-Estoy en Kasukabe. En un monorraíl sin control que puede salirse del raíl y caer encima del pueblo. Necesito ayuda.

- _De acuerdo, en seguida envío al grupo._

Un Boom Tube se abrió, y de él salieron SuperBoy, Tennosuke,Plastic Boy (Luffy), Subaru, Lina y MegaMan. Mazinger vino volando, llevando consigo al EVA. Sarudes no fue ya que estaba ayudando a Bronet 5 a reparar el Santuario Secreto.

-Equipo, hay que parar un tren sin control.-Dijo Subaru.

-He oído que algo así sucedió en un pueblo llamado Springfield, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Este incidente ha sido obra del mismo Lyle Lanley, también causante del incidente de Springfield y otros pueblos.

En ese momento llegó la nave de Videl.

-Vosotros no os metáis. Dejádselo a héroes de verdad.-Dijo Videl.

-¡De eso nada!-Dijo Luffy.

-Deja que nos encarguemos nosotros. Una humana como tú no podría solucionarlo sola.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Bueno, manos a la obra.-Dijo Conner, que veía acercarse el tren. SuperBoy persiguió al tren con su supervelocidad. Videl le siguió con su nave. Cuando SuperBoy se acercó al monorraíl, vio a Gohan en una de las ventanas. Y en la de al lado estaba Tennosuke llorando, vestido de mujer y diciendo adiós con un pañuelo "Nu".

-¡Adiós SuperBoy! ¡Jamás te olvidaré! ¡Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a mi nueva casa!-Dijo Tennosuke, causando ira en SuperBoy.

-¡¿Cómo diablos has subido ahí!?

-Bien. SuperBoy está a punto de frenar el tren. Kouji, Shinji, id a ayudarlo. Lina, Plastic Boy, MegaMan y yo iremos a por Lanley.-Dijo Subaru.

-¡De acuerdo!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

El grupo de Subaru persiguió a Lanley, el cual corría para salvarse. Pero quedó atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

-Ríndete Lanley. No puedes huir.-Dijo Subaru, pero Lanley les apuntó con una pistola.

-No me rendiré. Voy a escapar tranquilamente. Al que me siga, le mato de un tiro.-Luffy se dirigió a él. Lanley le disparó, pero la bala rebotó. Lanley empezó a correr, pero Lina le lanzó un conjuro.

-¡Mono Volt!-Lina le lanzó el conjuro eléctrico a Lanley, paralizándolo.

-Bien, ahora hay que llamar a la policía.-Dijo MegaMan.

SuperBoy estaba intentando frenar el monorraíl, hasta que llegaron los dos mechas, que le ayudaron y consiguieron frenar el monorraíl, salvando la vida de inocentes. O eso creyeron.

De repente, y por culpa de la tinta de Irene, el monorraíl se convirtió en un monstruoso hombre mecánico. Gohan, Tennosuke y el resto de pasajeros estaban atrapados dentro de la criatura.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-¡Espero que no aparezca de nuevo ese pez!-Gritó Tennosuke asustado. En ese momento, una descarga golpeó a los pasajeros. La descarga hizo que los pasajeros perdieran suss almas.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Demorraíl! ¡Y ahora que todas las almas han subido a bordo, es hora de comenzar el viaje de regreso a casa! ¡Alla voy!

SuperBoy, Mazinger y EVA intentaron detener al Homunblo, pero el monstruo, que iba a supervelocidad, los arrolló y los tiró al suelo.

-¡Qué fuerza tiene el bicho raro!-Dijo Conner mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Será esta cosa aliado de los villanos que atacaron la Tierra mientras estabamos descansando?

-¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Sí, Mega! ¡Ten mucho cuidado! ¡Esa cosa es muy peligrosa!

Demorraíl miró a MegaMan y a continuación, comenzó a correr hacia él.

-¡Tened cuidado!-Gritó el Homunblo mientras corría.-¡No hay que acercarse a las vias cuando veais a un tren pasar!

-Es hora de probar ese nuevo poder que obtuve en Enalif.-Dijo MegaMan mientas su cuerpo brillaba.

 **Flashback.**

Tras la derrota de Tismona, MegaMan se acercó a Franky para hablar con él.

-Así que tras derrotarme obtuviste mis habilidades y las de mi forma endemoniada... ¡Super!-Dijo Franky mientras hacía su característica pose.

-Así es. Y me gustaría que me dijeras como funcionan.

-Toma.-Dijo Franky mientras le daba unos planos a MegaMan.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Planos de mi cuerpo. Estúdiatelos en cuanto puedas. A lo mejor te vienen bien.

-¡Gracias, señor Franky!

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-¡MegaMan: Modo Franky!

-¡MOLA! ¡Se parece a Franky!-Gritó emocionado Plastic Boy.

-¡Estsá prohibio subirse al tren sin pantalones!-Gritó Demorrail. MegaMan apuntó su MegaBuster hacia Demorrail y disparó un potente Coup de Vent. Demorrail salió disparado y cayó al suelo.

-¡Esa cosa me recuerda mucho a los Daimons! ¡Ya me encargo yo chicos!-Dijo confiada Sailor Moon.-¡Shining Sailor Moon!

Usagi intentó transformarse en Shining Sailor Moon, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-A lo mejor no puedes transformarte porque estamos en el Mundo Real.-Respondió Subaru.-Intenta atacar con el poder del Grial.

-¡Vale! ¡Rainbow Moon Heartache!

-¡UARGH! ¡Desaparezco!

Demorraíl fue destruído y el monorrail regresó a la normalidad. La gente, Gohan y Tennouke recuperaron sus almas.

 _ **########**_

Irene, que lo veía todo desde una cámara que instaló en la zona, vio como su plan falló.

-¡Malditos héroes!-Dijo mientras destruía la pantalla de televisión.-Habéis ganado esta vez. Pero la próxima vez ganaré yo y usaré vuestras almas para liberar a Parallox. ¡Jajajaja!

 _ **########**_

La gente rodeó a los héroes mientras la policía se llevaba a Lanley. Erasa estaba intentando ligar con SuperBoy y con Plastic Boy, provocando la ira de Shapner. Shin-Chan ligaba con Lina, hasta que su madre intervino y le pidió disculpas a la hechicera. Al ver esta escena, Lina recordó a su hermana Luna. Gohan miraba al grupo de lejos. En ese momento, se le acercó Videl.

-Vaya panda de farsantes. Seguro que han usado un truco para detener el tren.-Dijo Videl.

-Que va. Los conozco bien y son gente que no usa trucos sucios.-Dijo Gohan.

-¿Los conoces bien?-Dijo Videl, asustando a Gohan.

-Claro que sí. Les he visto en las noticias. ¡Jejejeje!-Dijo Gohan nervioso. Videl le miraba con sospecha.-Bueno Videl, vayamos con Erasa y Sharpner.

-Vale.-Los dos se reunieron con sus amigos.

 _ **#######**_

Esa noche, Gohan estaba viendo las noticias. En ellas hablaban del incidente del Monorraíl.

-Gracias a la Justice Power Society of Avengers, Kasukabe se ha salvado de ser un pueblo fantasma. Cambiando de tema, dentro de tres días ocurrirá un eclipse solar.-Dijo el reportero.

-¿Un eclipse solar? Suena interesante.

 _ **#######**_

En un lugar desconocido, la mujer misteriosa que apareció en el Reino de Pesadilla estaba contenta.

-¡Jejejeje! Pronto el sello se romperá. Y podré reclamar el Universo. ¡Zirconia!

-¿Sí, mi señora?-Dijo una mujer anciana de piel morada. Más que una mujer parecía un caracol.

-Prepárate. Pronto llegará el momento en el que los tenebrosos del Clan de la Luna Muerta dominemos el mundo.

-Sí, majestad.

Dos amenazas acechan la Tierra. Esta claro que nunca habrá un momento de paz. ¿Podrán con estas dos nuevas amenazas?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota** : En el próximo capítulo, la JPSA luchará contra el temible Majin Ozotto, el cual amenaza con destruir Nueva York y la Tierra. Además, recibirán ayuda inesperada y también aparecerá un Trio Terrible. ¿Podrán los héroes con él? ¡Los sabremos en el próximo capítulo titulado "El ataque del Majin"!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** A lo mejor, lo que sigue no es tan peligroso como los Generales. Pero será terrible.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues yo te lo cuento. Tlaxca es el objetivo de una bana pi... ¡ALTO! ¡Qué casi se me escapa otro Spoiler! Ya lo verás tras la batalla contra Megatron.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **Saludos.**_


	22. El ataque del Majin

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Lord Quimecha,**_ _ **Haraslas, Purpetto, Shargaz, Bravirdo, Gaossler, Gengixandross, Drackognil, Marbael,**_ _ **Grozzler, Oculox, Viznil, Lord Máscara, Lady A y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Arturo Molina, Estefanía, Miko, Judie, Kevin y Dimentor son de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

- _ **Helixio es de Super Kami Guru.**_

 _ **-El Doctor Daedalus es de Fou-Lu.**_

 **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**

Un nuevo enemigo relacionado con Parallox entró en acción. Irene, esbirra de éste, transformó el monorraíl de Kasukabe en un Homunblo, el cual se encargaría de robar las almas de los paajeros y ussarlas para liberar al temible villano.

Pero por suerte, la JPSA pudo acabar con el monstruo y salvar las almas de la gente, entre las cuales estaban las de Tennosuke y Gohan.

Pero lo que no sabían era que dos amenazas habían fijado su mirada en el Planeta Tierra. ¿Quiénes serán estas amenazas? ¿Dejará Tennosuke de temer a MagiGarp?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 22: El ataque del Majin.**_

Era un día tranquilo. En una casa de un pueblo americano llamado Springfield, estaba un hombre leyendo el periódico.

-¡Marge! ¡No es justo!

-¿Qué pasa, Homer? Te he puesto el mismo número de chuletas que te pongo cada día.

-No es eso. Mira.-Dijo Homer eneñandole un artículo a su mujer. El artículo decía: "Accidente de monorraíl evitado gracias a la JPSA".-A esta gente que estaba a punto de morir en un monorraíl la ha salvado la JPSA. ¡Y a mí me salvó un científico chiflado!

-¡Mph!-Dijo Marge desesperadamente.-Pero me alegro de que alguien haya puesto en su sitio a ese estafador de Lanley.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Nueva York, una nube rosa apareció en el cielo, y dos chicas con vestido de marinera surgieron de la nube.

-Parece que hemos llegado unas horas tarde. El nuevo enemigo ha comenzado a moverse.

-No te preocupes. Al parecer, hemos llegado a tiempo para ayudar en la lucha contra otro enemigo. ¡Vamos!

Y así, las dos marineras misteriosas comenzaron a moverse.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Kasukabe.**_

Un Yonro que no paraba de llorar estaba volviendo al apartamento donde vivía. Fue recibido por la casera.

-Vaya, vaya. Menudo escándalo has formado, Yonro.

-No me lo recuerdes. Después de esto, no me van a coger en ninguna universidad. ¡Bwaaaaaaaah!

-Tampoco te hubiesen querido porque eres un negado para los estudios.

-¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Por la noche. En un lugar de América.**_

El temible ser que viene del espacio aterrizo en un desierto.

-Es uno de los planetas más hermosos que he visto. Lástima que tenga que destruirlo. ¡Jejejeje!-Dijo mientras daba unos pasos.-¡Oh! Y puedo sentir la energía de guerreros muy poderosos. Me parece que me voy a divertir mucho con este planeta.-El misterioso ser empezó a volar en busca de los seres que había sentido.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _ **Instituto de Smallville.**_

Conner estaba en clase de Química. Le tocaba hacer un experimento con un compañero de clase llamado Simon Valentine. Le estaba enseñando a Conner una rana.

-Robé a Maximilian de la clase del señor Roth. Si la diseccionan, sería difícil traerla de vuelta.

-¿Traerla de vuelta?-Dijo Conner con curiosidad.

-Me cuesta un fin de semana y la mitad de la electricidad del estado de Kansas. Pero aún así, estoy seguro de que lo conseguiría. Aunque el resultado no sería muy bonito.

-¿Lo has probado?

-¿El qué?

-Resucitar a seres vivos.

-Dejé a un cangrejo al sol durante mucho tiempo y luego lo puse en el congelador.

-¿Lo pusiste en el congelador?

-Sí. Aún está ahí.-Dijo Simon, dejando a Conner asombrado.-Por cierto, recuerdas que hace una semana hubo un apagon en todo el estado? Fue mi sexto intento. Pero eso es un proyecto que tengo apartado ahora mismo. hora tengo otra meta.

-¿Y cual es, Simon?

-Cazar a la bestia del lago Bruin. Y después desarrollar el intelecto de Maximillian que lo situará como líder de mis ranas cautivas.

-Uh huh. ¿Oye, qué le pasa a Lori?-Dijo Conner mirando a una chica rubia que estaba dormida detrás de ellos.-Se duerme todos los días en clase.

-Pasará toda la noche despierta. Probablemente mentiendose en problemas. El otro día la encontraron destrozando la oficina del Doctor Greer. Debe ser por alguna venganza, por haer alguna travesura infantil o porque simplemente es problemática por naturaleza.

-¿Tú crees que la gente nace siendo mala?

-Supongo que sí, Conner. Algunos son malos al salir del vientre materno. Y otras son buenas a pesar de venir de familias rotas y con padres ausentes a causa del trabajo.

-¿Podrías demostrarlo científicamente, Simon?

-¿Quién sabe? Necesitaría muestras genéticas de algún villano y las de un héroe absoluto.-Dijo Simon, ya que Conner vio por la ventana como Krypto traia a un villano inconsciente. Usó la supervelocidad para salir del instituto.-¿Conner? Veo que mis largas charlas hacen huir a cualquiera y reducen mis posibilidades de hacer amistades.-En ese momento, Maximilian la rana croó.-¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Vive la revolution!

-Cuidar perros no debería ser trabajo para SuperBoy.-Dijo Conner que se estaba cambiando de ropa con la supervelocidad.

Conner fue al campo, donde el super perro había traido una colección de villanos.

-Krypto. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me has traido al Team Rocket, a Parasite, a King Shark y a Silver Sword. ¿Has viajado por el mundo, pasando por Hawaii, Metropolis y vete tu a saber donde más, y has traido a mi galería de villanos hasta aquí?-Dijo Conner. Krypto estaba esperando una felicitación, pero Conner le castigó.-¡Perro malo! Silver Sword se ha reformado. Y King Shark ya estaba encerrado en Belle Reve. No puedes hacer esto. Si descubren mi identidad, la de Superman o la de mi familia... Puede pasar algo terrible. ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando Brainiac nos atacó? ¡Pa murió! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Krypto se quedó mirando a su dueño. Luego se tumbó en el suelo mostrando tristeza. Conner sintió pena por el animal.

-Lo siento Krypto. Me he pasado. Tu intención ha sido buena. Lo siento de veras. Eres un buen perro.-Al oir eso, Krypto empezó a lamerle la cara.-Vamos a devolverlos a sus sitios. Sabes Krypto, tu olfato es muy bueno. Quizas vengas conmigo en la próxima misión.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Laboratorio del Doctor Light.**_

-Bueno Mega. Ya te he instalado en tu memoria todas las habilidades que has adquirido de tus luchas contra los Robot Masters de Wily. Espero que te sea de ayuda en la batalla. Y también estoy analizando el motivo por el cual puedes usar las habilidades de "Cyborg" Franky. Y también estoy analizando las habilidades de Mechadevil. No me gustaría que la maldad de esa Tismona te afecte.

-Gracias doctor.

-Además, he mejorado el Super Adaptador. Ahora tendrás más poder en tu forma Super MegaMan.

En ese momento, Rush entra volando en el laboratorio.

-¡Rush! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Tokyo.**_

Mazinger z había derrotado a una de las bestias mecánicas del Doctor Hell. Había contado con la ayuda de Afrodita A, la cual fue reparada, y la Doctora Light.

-Maldito seas Mazinger Z.-Dijo Ashura mientras emprendía la huida.

-Ya te cogeré otro día Ashura.-Dijo Kouji.-Gracias otra vez por tu ayuda, Doctora Light.

-No hay de qué. Siempre ayudaré en la defensa de mi pais natal. Ahora debo irme. Nos vemos pronto.-Dijo la Doctora Light mientras se iba volando.

-Siempre es bueno contar con la ayuda de una chica tan guapa.-Dijo Kouji. Sayaka escuchó ese comentario y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cerdo aqueroso!

En ese momento suena el comunicador de Kouji.

-Kouji, necesito que vengas a Nueva York. Metallo y un grupo de villanos estan atacando la ciudad. ¡Ukikiki!-Dijo Sarudes.

-Enseguida voy.-Dijo mientras abría un Tubo Boom.-A veces pienso que no debería dejar el laboratorio tan deprotegido.

-No pasa nada Kouji. Vé tranquilo. Nos las apañaremos como podamos. Ademas, mi padre esta desarrollando un arma secreta contra Hell. Así que puedes ir tranquilo.-Dijo Sayaka.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Nueva York.**_

El alcalde J J. Jameson estaba presentando un robot que iba a ayudar a la policia en los casos más difíciles.

-Ciudadanos de Nueva York, permitid que os presente a REX-1, un robot creado para ayudar a la policía contra supervillanos.-Dijo el alcalde, y todos empezaron a aplaudirle, cuando de repente.

-Lo siento, cabeza cepillo. Pero nos llevamos ese robot. El tipo que nos ha ofrecido un dineral a cambio de nuestros servicios lo quiere.

-¿No puede ser? ¡Metallo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto no es Metrópolis. Aquí no te vas a encontrar a SuperMan, solamente a ese arácnido insolente.

-Por raro que suene, hoy no estoy interesado en Superman. Dame ese robot y procuraré no destruir totalmente esta ciudad.

-¡Nunca!

-Entonces no nos queda más remedio. Amigos, tenemos una ciudad que destruir.-De detrás de Metallo aparecieron Abominación, Krang, Hermano Sangre y BlockBuster.

En las cloacas de Nueva York.

Allí vivía un grupo de héroes mutantes, las Tortugas Ninja. Se encontraban viendo las noticias.

-Aquí April O'Neal, informandoles de que un villano llamado Krang está atacando junto a más villanos la ciudad de Nueva York.

-¿Krang atacando en persona?-Dijo Leonardo.-¿Qué raro? Krang es de esos que deja que los demás le hagan el trabajo sucio.

-Da igual. Si Krang planea algo, es nuestro trabajo estropearle los planes.-Dijo Rafael.

-¡COWABUNGA!-Las cuatro tortugas se disponian a ir a la superficie.

-Buena suerte, hijos mios.-Dijo Splinter.

En las calles de Nueva York, la gente huia a un lugar seguro.

-¡Ja ja ja! Me encanta ver huir a la gente de esa manera.-Dijo Metallo. Un camión iba a toda velocidad contra él, pero Metallo lo paró con un brazo.-Deberías ver por donde vas. Parece que hoy en día regalan los carnés de conducir.

-¡Poder Tortuga!-De una boca de alcantarilla salieron las cuatro tortugas.

-¡Rindete Krang!-Dijo Leonardo.-No te saldrás con la tuya.

-¿Nos conocemos?-Dijo Krang.-Nunca he enfrentado a tortugas, solamente a ese estúpido de Namor. Me alegro que lo hayan desterrado de la Atlantida. Pero yo tenía que haber sido el nuevo rey, no el tonto de Aquaman.

-Me parece que nos hemos equivocado de Krang.-Dijo Michelangelo.

-No es lo único que os va a pasar hoy.-Dijo Metallo, que les lanzaba el camión que había parado antes con una mano.

-Vaya, estos villanos no tienen piedad.-Dijo Donatello.

-Claro que no, reptil. La piedad es un pecado.-Dijo Hermano Sangre, mientras se bebía la sangre de algunos ciudadanos.

Justo cuando el camión iba a aplastar a las tortugas, SuperBoy apareció y paró el camión en el aire. Con él venía el resto del grupo. Tennosuke y Shinji no estaban ahí.

-¡Perfecto! Te echaba de menos SuperBoy.-Dijo Hermano Sangre.-Hoy volveré a alimentarme de tu sangre y obtener tu super fuerza.

-Os recomiendo que salgais de aquí. Casi os convierten en sopa de tortuga.-Dijo Subaru.

-Debe ser mi día de suerte. Hoy acabaré con la copia barata de Superman y el murciélago.-Dijo Metallo mientras iba dispuesto a golpear a Subaru, pero Saiyaman le detuvo y lo arrojo por los aires.-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede tener alguien esta fuerza? No me digas que eres otro asqueroso kryptoniano o algún mutante.

-No soy ninguno de los dos. Yo soy el Gran Saiyaman.-Dijo haciendo una ridícula pose. Abominación apareció y le dio un puñetazo, mandandolo contra contra un restaurante llamado Warriors. Su dueño Guy Gardner, por suerta para Gohan, se encontraba en Oa.

-Cuando Guy vea eso, no le va a gustar nada.-Dijo Conner, que le dio un golpe a Abominacion, estampandolo en el suelo.

MegaMan y Mazinger estaban encarando a Metallo.

-Tú eres Metallo, el tipo que casí destruye Tokio hace 7 meses.-Dijo Kouji.

-Lo recuerdo. Metallo iba en un robot gigante, y luchó contra otros dos mechas. Curiosamente, uno de los mechas llevaba el símbolo de Superman.-Dijo MegaMan. SuperBoy había escuchado esa conversación y empezó a recordar.

 _ **Flashback**_

Hace 7 meses, Superman y Batman le pidieron a Tim Drake y a Conner que fueran a Tokio a pedir a Hiro Okamura, el nuevo Toyman, que fuera el nuevo proveedor de armamento para Batman. Pero Robin y SuperBoy no contaban con que Metallo estaba prisionero en el laboratorio del chico genio. El villano escapó usando un Mecha construido por Hiro. Así que Robin y Conner tuvieron que usar mechas que potenciaban sus habilidades. Al final el duo venció a Metallo, pero Tokio quedo en ruinas. Al acabar el combate, Superman y Batman aparecieron.

-Teneis suerte de no haber matado a nadie.-Dijo Batman.

-No ha sido culpa nuestra.-Dijo Conner.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-"Me encantaba ese mecha que podía aumentar tus abilidades, pero, como se enteren de que yo fui otro de los causantes, me mataran."

MegaMan empezó a disparar contra Metallo, pero sus disparos no le hacían nada. Mazinger le lanzó un Rocket Punch, pero Metallo lo paro con sus dos brazos.

-¡Ja! No me insultes grandullón. Soy mucho mejor que esos robots del Doctor Hell.-Metallo dio un gran salto hacía la cabeza de Mazinger, y tumbó al mecha de un puñetazo.-Lo ves, la aleación metallo es mejor que el japanium.-Cuando Metallo se disponía a ir a por Kouji, Saiyaman apareció a gran velocidad y empujó a Metallo.

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.-Dijo Saiyaman, que se había tenido que convertir en SuperSaiyan.

-Intentalo payaso.-Dijo Metallo, cuando de repente, varias sierras le golpearon, haciendole daños.-¿Qué?-Metallo se giró y vio que el causante del ataque había sido MegaMan. Pero su aspecto era diferente. Ya no era azul, ahora era marrón y amarillo.

-¡Metal Blade!-MegaMan disparó más sierras contra Metallo, pero este las esquivó. MegaMan cambió de color, ahora era Naranja y Blanco.-¡Crash Bomber!-MegaMan disparó una bomba que se enganchó en el pecho de Metallo.

-¡Ja! ¿Ese es tu mejor ataque? Engancharme una esfera en el...-Metallo no pudo terminar la frase porque la bomba explotó, dañandole un poco su corazón de kryptonita.-¡Argh! ¡Maldita lata de sardinas! ¡Te voy a...!-Saiyaman apareció y empeó a darle patadas y puñetazos a Metallo a gran velocidad. Luego cogió varias bigas con las que inmobilizó a Metallo.

El EVA 01 estaba levantando escombros de los edificios. Sailor Moon y AngeWoMon estaban ayudando a la gente a escapar, cuando el Hermano Sangre las atacó.

-¡Mmm! Menudo manjar tengo aquí delante. Me alimentaré de vuestra sangre y liberaré al gran demonio Trigon para que convierta el Universo en un Infierno.-Hermano Sangre lanzaba conjuros contra las dos heroinas.

-¡Lina! ¡Ayuda!-Gritó Sailor Moon.

-¡Esta bien!-Lina dejó de curar a algunos heridos para preparar un conjuro ofensivo.-Aquel que cruza el cielo y la tierra, viento que sopla eternamente, reúne tu poder en mi mano. ¡Bram Fang!-Varias flechass de aire fueron directas a Hermano Sangre, pero olamente le hicieron pequeños cortes en la piel.

-¿Te piensas que con un poco de aire vas a vencerme, hechicera?-Detras de Sangre apareció un hada que le atacó por la espalda.

-¡Cañon de Flores!-El ataque dejó K.O a Sangre.

-¡LilyMon, Mimi!-Dijo Hikari.

-¿Las conoces?

-Ella es una de los niños elegidos originales que salvaron el mundo hace 3 años.

-Vamos, sigamos ayudando a la gente.-Dijo Mimi. Y las tres empezaron guiar a la gente a un lugar seguro.

Subaru, Seiya y Blade se enfrentaban a Blockbuster.

-¡Insectos, os aplastaré! Os haré sufrir por mucho tiempo y os enseñaré lo que quede de ti al resto de superhéroes. Pero no os preocupeis. Después los mataré también. Sólo así, el alma de mi hermano descansará en paz.

-Menudo charlatán.-Dijo Seiya.-No creas que me asustas. He tumbado a tipos más grandes y más peligrosos que tú.

Seiya atacó a Desmond con su Pegasus RyuSeiKen. Blade le atacó dandole dos fuertes puñetazos y tumbandolo en el suelo. Batman le golpeo con su puño americano, dejandolo inconsciente.

Luffy y las tortugas estaban enfrentando a Krang el atlante.

-¡Estúpidos seres de la superficie! No podeis vencer a Krang el conquistador.

-No sólo se llaman igual, sino que usan el mismo alias.-Dijo Rafael, mientras esquivaba un ataque de Krang.

-Es una pena que no todos los habitantes del mar sean como Jinbe o Shirahoshi.-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Conoces a Jinbe? Otro estúpido que , al igual que Aquaman y Namor, piensa en la alianza entre Atlantis y la Superficie.

-¡Nadie insulta a mis amigos!- Luffy golpeó a Krang, rompiendole las guadañas que usaba, y después le agarró con los pies.-¡Jet Hammer!-El ataque dejó K.O al conquistador atlante.

-Es muy raro, normalmente cuando hay amenazas de este tipo, los Vengadores suelen encargare de ellas.-Dijo Leonardo.

 _ **En otra parte de Nueva York**_

Spider Man, los Cuatro Fantasticos y los Vengadores estaban tumbados en el suelo inconscientes. El único que estaba en pie era la Cosa, que estaba enfrentando al ser que había venido del espacio.

-Vaya, eres un guerrero muy duro. Te defiendes mejor que ellos.

-Es una pena que Thor no este aquí. El sí te daría una buena paliza.-Dijo La Cosa.

-¿Thor? Sí. Tambien he luchado con él. Era fuerte. Mucho más que tú. Pero ha caído igual que los demás.-Dijo el misterioso ser antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo a Ben.

-Debo... contactar con la Liga.-Dijo Iron Man, pero el ser misterioso destruyó su comunicador con un rayo y le dio una patada a Iron Man, dejándolo K.O. Luego continuó su combate contra La Cosa.

 _ **De vuelta con el grupo.**_

Subaru estaba interrogando a Metallo.

-Dime quien es el que te ha pagado.

-Yo no soy como uno de los locos de Gotham, murciélago. No cantaré tan fácilmente.

-Esta bien.-Batman miró a Hermano Sangre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Vale, vale, yo hablaré.-Dijo Sangre.-Nos contrató un villano de Japon y el Doctor Light.

-¿El doctor Light?-Dijo MegaMan.-Mientes, el Doctor Light no es un ser malvado. Seguro que es Wily que se ha hecho pasar por él.

-Tranquilo MegaMan, no está hablando de Thomas Light, habla de un villano cuyo alias es Doctor Light.

-Que alivio. ¿Y quién será el villano de Japon?

En un museo de Nueva York.

-¡Bien! ¡La encontré!-Dijo un ser bajito.-Ha valido la pena venir aquí por esto.

-¡Buen trabajo señor Pilaf!

-¿Y eso qué es?-Dijo el Doctor Light.

-Esta es la esfera de cinco estrellas. Si reunes seis más, puedes coneguir cualquier cosa. Por fin podré pedirle al dragón el dominio del mundo.

-Me temo que no.-Dijo un hombre que les apuntaba con una flecha.-Vosotros vais a ir a la cárcel. Y si os resistiis, no me dejareis más opción que usar la fuerza bruta.

-¡Oh! Si es mi viejo amigo Arsenal.-Dijo el Doctor Light.

-Cállate cerdo. Tu eres el indecente que violó a la pobre Sue Dibny.-Este comentario provocó una reacción en Pilaf.

-¿Violar? Yo lo más fuerte que le hice a una mujer fue darle un besito. Y me dio mucha vergüenza.

-No me lo recuerde. Aquella noche no pude dormir.-Dijo Mai.

-Aquella noche no durmió nadie porque un mono gigante destruyó el palacio, no por el beso.-Dijo Shuu.

-¡Basta!-Roy disparó su flecha hacía los villanos, pero Light la detruyó con un rayo de luz. La banda de Pilaf aprovechó para escapar del museo por una ventana.

El grupo miró hacia el museo al oir el ruido de lo critales rompiendose. Vieron a tres individuos saliendo.

-¿Eh? ¿No me digas que son el Team Rocket? ¡Otra vez no!-Dijo Usagi.

-No pueden ser ellos, acabo de encerrarlos en una prisión.-Dijo Conner.

 _ **#######**_

En una prisión cercana a Smallville.

-¡Por fin somos libres!-Dijo Jessie.

-Eso está muy bien, ¡Pero ahora corre!-Dijo James.

-¡Cuando veamos a perros volando por el cielo, nos esconderemos en algún sitio! ¡Meowth!-Y así, el trío terrible corría por el continente americano siendo perseguido por la policía.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Volviendo a Nueva York.**_

El grupo estaba frente a la banda de Pilaf.

-Mire señor Pilaf, son esos héroes de los que habla todo el mundo.-Dijo Shuu.

-No te preocupes, podemos con ellos. Tenemo suerte de no habernos encontrado con Satan o con ese crío llamado Goku.

-"¿Esos tres conocen a mi padre?"-Pensó Gohan.

Los tres villanos sacaron unas capsulas de las cuales salieron tres robots.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora sufrid la ira de los robots de Pilaf!-Cuando Pilaf iba a atacar, Krypto apareció volando y agarró al robot de Pilaf del brazo.-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡Quitadme a este chucho! ¡QUITADMELO!

El robot de Mai disparó un misil contra Krypto. El pobre perro cayó al suelo.

-¡Krytpo! ¡Malditos! ¡¿Cómo le habeis podido hacer algo a un pobre perro?!-Dijo uperBoy, que fue corriendo a ver si su perro estaba bien.

-¡Cállate! Te tendrías que preocupar por mí, que soy más importante que un estúpido perro. Mai, Shuu, formemos el Mega Robot Pilaf.

-Si, señor.-Los tres robots se combinaron en uno más grande. Se disponía a atacar, pero SuperBoy le arrancó los dos brazos al robot.

-Señor Pilaf,-Dijo Mai.-Mi robot ya no responde. Me dispongo a abandonarlo.

-De acuerdo. Shuu, formación avestruz.

-Sí jefe.-Lo robots de Pilaf y Shuu formaron un robot con apariencia de avestruz. se disponía a huir, pero Saiyaman les lanzzo una bola de energía que destruyó al robot.

-¿Alguien apuntó la matrícula del coche que no atropelló?-Dijo Pilaf.

-Muy bien, todos vosotros vais directos a la cárcel.-Dijo Subaru pero el ruido de más cristales que se rompían le llamaron la atención. Era Arsenal, que cayó al suelo muy malherido.

-¡Roy!-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Tened cuidado.-Dijo Arsenal, el cual estaba muy malherido.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-Preguntó Seiya.

-El Doctor Light. Tened cuidado.

En ese momento, un rayo de luz golpea al grupo. Ante ellos aparece el Doctor Light.

-¡Bien hecho Light! Una vez sea rey del mundo te daré lo que más desees.-Dijo Pilaf.

-¡Kizaru!-Gritó Luffy.

-¡No me compares con ese estúpido almirante! Mi manejo de la luz es mucho mejor que el suyo.-Dicho eso, le lanzó un rayo a Luffy, el cual esquivó por los pelos.

-Casí me da. Es rápido.-Dijo Luffy.-Pero no tanto como Kizaru.

-¡Basta de comparaciones!-Light disparó otro rayo contra Luffy, pero MegaMan se puso delante de Luffy.

-¡Mirror Buster!-MegaMan creó un espejo que absorbió el rayo y lo devolvió contra Light, dejandolo K.O.

-Bien hecho Mega.-Dijo Seiya.

-No sabía que pudieras hacer eso. Bien hecho pequeñajo.-Dijo Conner.

-Gracias. Ahora deberiamos encerrar a estos en la cárcel y curar a Arsenal.

-¿Cómo está Krypto?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Está bien. Solamente ha sido un susto.

-Bueno, encerremos a estos y vayamos a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesiten.-Dijo Batman. Cuando en ese momento, la Cosa cayó del cielo en muy mal estado.

-¿Hoy es el día en que caen héroes malheridos del cielo?-Dijo Conner mientras iba hacia La Cosa.-Cosa, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Cuidado... con...-Ben Grimm perdió el conocimiento. En ese momento, un rayo multicolor cayó sobre el grupo. El ser que vino del espacio y derrotó a todos los héroes de Nueva York apareció ante ellos.

-Vaya, vaya. Puedo sentir en vosotros un gran poder. Menos el niño azul y la niña vestida de rosa, siento que vosotros sois grandes guerreros.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-¿Yo? Soy el Rey Demonio del Planeta Verde, el guerrero más grande del universo. Soy Majin Ozotto.-Dijo haciendo una ridícula pose.

Un nuevo mal ha aparecido ante nuestros héroes. ¿Podrán triunfar donde los Vengadores y otros héroes han fallado?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota** : En el siguiente capítulo veremos como el grupo lucha contra Ozotto. También, la JPSA recibirá la ayuda de cuatro guerreros que aparecerán en el momento más inesperado. ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora toca la sección "Responder a los reviews":

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias. Ahora ya sabes quien es Yonro. XD. Y sobre las reviews, esto suele pasar. Muchas vece, Fanfiction tiene algún problema derivado de alguna revisión y por eso no aparecen los reviews.

- **carlos13:** Esperemos que Mega no herede ese aspecto de Franky. Y en el próximo capítulo, un viajero del futuro aparecerá para ver a la JPSA en acción. ¡No te lo pierdas!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	23. La temible técnica del Majin

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Lord Quimecha,**_ _ **Haraslas, Purpetto, Shargaz, Bravirdo, Gaossler, Gengixandross, Drackognil, Marbael,**_ _ **Grozzler, Oculox, Viznil, el director Kamiya, la profesora Cristina, Irene, Sailor Amphitrite, Sailor Urania y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Ebony Liger es de PD.**_

 _ **-El Goten del futuro es una idea de carlos13.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

El grupo se dirigió a Nueva York para detener a un grupo de villanos financiados por Pilaf, un déspota que todo el mundo había olvidado. Lograron vencerlos sin problemas, pero estos no acaban ahí, ya que un demonio espacial llamado Majin Ozotto pareció ante el grupo tras haber vencido a tres grupos de superhéroes.

¿Podrán con Ozotto? ¿O se unirán a la lista de héroes caídos ante el Majin? ¿Podrá el Team Rocket escapar de la policía?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 23: La temible técnica del Majin.**_

Ante nuestros héroes apareció un demonio verde de gran cornamenta, tres ojos y una larga cola.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-¿Yo? Soy el Rey Demonio del Planeta Verde, el guerrero más grande del universo. Soy Majin Ozotto.-Dijo haciendo una ridícula se quedaron asombrados.-También podéis llamarme Ozotto el super monstruo.

-"Parece que hacer poses está de moda. Pues yo me niego a unirme a ea moda."-Pensó SuperBoy.

-¡Cómo molan!-Exclamó Subaru.

-¿Y qué has venido a hacer a la Tierra? ¡Ukiki!-Dijo Sarudes.

-¿Qué he venido a hacer a la Tierra? ¿Tú qué crees, macaco? Conquistar o destruir otros planetas. Aunque viendo el nivel de los guerreros de este planeta, puede que lo convierta en un coliseo en el que los mejores guerreros de este planeta luchen contra mí o entre ellos. Y cuando me canse, ¡Boom!, adiós planeta y a buscar otro mundo que destruir.

-No te dejaremos que juegues con nuestro planeta. No tienes derecho a decidir nada.-Dijo Kouji. Kouji hizo que el Mazinger Z disparara rayos fotónicos que salieron de los ojos. Ozotto solamente reía.

-Menudo ataque tan ridículo.-Ozotto desapareció del lugar. Kouji lo buscó con la mirada, hasta que lo vio bostezando encima de un edificio.

-Maldito demonio. ¡Breast Fire!-Mazinger lanzó su ataque más potente, pero Ozotto no se movió del lugar.-¡Eso es! Quédate ahí pra que el Breast Fire te derrita.

-¡Bah!-Ozotto se cruzó de brazos.-¡Energy Barrier!-Una barrera cubrió a Ozotto. El ataque no le hizo ningún daño.

-¡Imposible!-Dijo Kouji alarmado. Ozotto se lanzó contra el Mazinger. Le dio un puñetazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Luego Ozotto lo cogió del brazo y le hizo una llave de judo, lanzándolo contra unos edificios que fueron destruidos.

-Uno menos. ¿Siguiente?- AngeWoMon voló y se puso delante de él.- ¡Oh! Una hermosa dama. Pero no creas que por ser mujer seré amable contigo. ¡Porque yo soy Majin Ozotto, el super monstruo!-Dijo haciendo otra pose.

-He vencido a demonios más peligrosos que tú.¡Flecha Celestial!-La flecha del ángel fue directa a Ozotto, pero éste la paró con un dedo y la destruyó.

-¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Ozotto con un tono de burla en su voz. AngeWoMon se preparó para lanzarle su mejor ataque.

-¡Encanto Celestial!-Ozotto esquivó el ataque. AngeWoMon lo buscaba con la mirada pero recibió un fuerte golpe de la cola de Ozotto en la espalda. AngeWoMon perdió la evolución y volvió a ser TailMon. Hikari la cogió ante de que se golpeará con el suelo. Mimi y LilyMon fueron a ver como estaba-Es muy fuerte. Es como pelear con Apocalymon.

-Entonces esto es terrible.-Dijo Mimi.-¡LilyMon, ten cuidado!

-Está bien. ¡Cañon de Flores!.-El ataque fue directo a Ozotto, pero lo destruyó con una sola mano.-Muy bien, vamos a corregir ese comportamiento. ¡Collar de Flores!.-Un collar hecho de flores ató a Ozotto.-¡Ya está!

-¿Seguro?-Ozotto expulsó ki destruyendo el collar y noqueando a LilyMon. LilyMon volvió a ser Palmon. Ozotto aterrizó en el suelo, donde fue rodeado por las tortugas y un Arsenal malherido.

-¡Espera Roy! Estás malherido. No vayas a por él, es un tío duro.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Deberías hacer caso a tu amigo, pelirrojo.-Dijo Ozotto.

-No me subestimes demonio. He enfrentado a peores seres que tú en peores condiciones.-Dijo mientras le disparaba una flecha. Ozotto la destruyó con un golpe de su cola. Luego, con su ki, provocó una onda expansiva que empujó y noqueó a las tortugas y a Arsenal.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó April desde su escondite.

-¡Calla que nos va a descubrir!-Dijo Jameson que estaba escondido con él. April no le hizo caso. Detrás de Jameson vio al robot REX-1.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Arsenal se puso de pie con las pocas fueras que le quedaban y empezó a dispararle con una pistola. Ozotto levantó un escudo para defenderse.

-¡Bah! Eso mismo hacía la chica pelirroja. Chico, eres muy aburrido. Muere.-Ozotto iba dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho a Roy.

-¡ROY!-SuperBoy iba hacia su amigo, cuando algo golpeó a Ozotto antes que él.-¿Eh? ¡Plastic Boy!

-¡Nadie hace daño a mis amigos!

-¡JE! Ese golpe no ha estado mal.-Dijo mientras golpeaba con la cola a Arsenal, dejándolo inconsciente.-Pero le falta fuerza.

-¡GEAR 3! ¡ELEPHANT GATLING GUN!-Luffy golpeó rápidamente a Ozotto con sus puños armados con Haki.

-Un reto. Esto es un reto. Pero estamos en ligas diferentes.-Ozotto cargó un rayo multicolor que disparó desde su cola, dándole a Luffy en el pecho. Luffy cayó al suelo llevándose la mano al pecho.

-¡ARGH!

-Hora de morir, chico de goma.-Ozotto iba a atravesarlo con la cola, pero Sailor Moon lo paró.

-¡Basta! Ya vale de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Deja de hacer daño a la gente y márchate de este planeta.

-¡Idiota! Pedirme eso es como pedirme que deje de respirar.-Ozotto le dio un fuerte tortazo en la cara. En ee momento, una esfera azul marina y una lluvia de estrellas golpearon a Ozotto.

-¡¿Quién es?!

-Recién llegada de la Nueva Era y atraída por la batalla, Sailor Urania toma parte en la batalla.

-Y yo, Sailor Amphitrite, también participa en la batalla.

-¡Vaya! ¡Increíble! Si que hay guerreros en este planeta. Pero vuestra fuerza es similar a la de esta pacifista.

-¡Aquatic Royal Shock!-Sailor Amphitrite atacó de nuevo a Ozotto con una enorme esfera azul marina. Ozotto iba a atacar a Amphitrite, pero Urania atacó a Ozotto.

-¡Falling Star Rain!-Miles de estrellas naranjas cayeron del cielo y golpearon a Ozotto.

-Malditas...

-¡Aqua Royal Whip!-Amphitrite creó un látigo de agua y golpeó con él a Ozotto. Mientras, Urania creaba un violín de energía.

-¡Celestial Song!-Miles de notas musicales naranjas surgieron del violín y golpearon a Ozotto. Ozotto se recuperó enseguida, pero Urania y Amphitrite decidieron irse del lugar.

-¿Os vais?-Preguntó Ozotto a las Sailors del futuro.-¿Me tenéis miedo?

-No es eso, Majin Ozotto.-Responió Urania.-Hemos venido a ver como lucha nuestra princesa. Nada más. Nuestra misión en esta era es otra.

-¡Esperad!-Gritó MegaMan.-Si sois Sailors, deberiais ayudar a vuestra líder.

-Esa no es nuestra misión, MegaMan de esta era.-Dijo Amphitrite.-Nuestra misión es acabar con Kurozu, el cual planea traer de vuelta al villano Parallox. Y ahora, nos vamos.

Amphitrite y Urania se fueron, dejando tirados a la JPSA.

Megaman fue corriendo mientras disparaba a Ozotto. El demonio fue rápidamente hacia MegaMan. Le dio una patada que le mandó a volar por los aires, pero Rush lo cogió al aire.

-¡Rush! Mucha gracias. Ha llegado la hora de usar eso. ¿Listo?

-¡Woof!-Rush se convirtió en una armadura que se unió a MegaMan. MegaMan volaba por el cielo disparandole bolas de energía, que eran más rápidas y fuertes que las normales.

 _ **FlashBack.**_

 **Laboratorio del Doctor Light.**

-Además, he mejorado el Super Adaptador. Ahora tendrás más poder en tu forma Super MegaMan.

-¡Woof!

-¡Rush! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Pero debes saber Mega, que en tu forma Super MegaMan no podrás usar las armas de los Robots Masters.

-No importa, doctor. En esta forma soy imparable.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Veo que te has hecho más fuerte al unirte a tu querida mascota. Pero no creas que estás a mi altura.-Dijo Ozotto que empezó a volar. Super MegaMan empezó a acumular energía en su brazo, el cual salió disparado hacia Ozotto. Ozotto lo esquivó.-¡Je! Eso no funcionará niño. ¡ARGH!-El demonio no contaba con que el puño era como un boomerang, y le dio en la cabeza.

-¡Le dí!-Dijo MegaMan alegre.

-¿Y por eso te piensas que ya me has vencido?-Ozotto liberó una onda expansiva que mandó a Super MegaMan contra el suelo, separándolo de Rush y dejándolo muy dañado.

-Hora de ir al desguace.-Ozotto se acercaba a MegaMan, pero en ese momento, Krypto le mordió el cuello.-¡Argh! ¡Perro asqueroso! ¡Quita!-Ozotto le dio una patada al pobre animal, mandándolo lejos.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Lo lograste!-Dijo Conner con furia. Sus ojos brillaban con furia.-¡VEN AQUÍ HIJO DE #~|!

-Deseo concedido.-Ozotto fue hacía SuperBoy con gran velocidad. Iba a darle un puñetazo, pero el Joven de Acero lo detuvo y apretó con fuerza el puño de Ozotto.-¡ARGH!-Luego SuperBoy le dio puñetazos a supervelocidad y le mandó al suelo. Una vez cayó al suelo, Conner le disparó su visión calorífica. Blade se acercó a SuperBoy para calmarlo.

-Tranquilízate. Krypto está bien.-Conner miró abajo y vio que Krypto se sacudía y estaba bien. Lina, que lo había curado, sonrió y levantó su pulgar a Conner.

-Que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de vosotros.-Una columna de energía surgió del lugar donde Ozotto había caído.-Eres duro, jovencito. Casí tanto como ese Thor. Pero aun tengo un as en la manga.

-Déjamelo a mí, Conner. ¡VOLTEKKA!-El ataque iba directo a Ozotto. El Majin lo esquivó.

-¡Ja ja jaaa! Mi turno.-Ozotto empezó a deformarse.-¡Cambio de forma!-Ozotto se convirtió en Blade, pero era totalmente gris.-¡VOLTEKKA!-El ataque golpeó a Blade, que del asombro no pudo esquivarlo, e hirió en el brazo a Conner. Esto asombró a todos.

-¿Ese monstruo es capaz de imitarnos?-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Sí, pero mis imitaciones son mejores que los originales.-Dijo Ozotto.

-Debe haber alguna forma de ganar a este tipo.-Dijo Subaru mientras se ponía a analizar a su adversario.

-¡Yo le derrotaré!-Dijo una voz de chica.-¡Aquí está Ebony Liger!

-¿Ebony Liger?-Se preguntaron todos.

-¡Demonio! ¡Te castigaré por haber atacado mi ciudad!

-¡Penoso! ¡Eres muy débil!-Dijo Ozotto. El Majin ignoró totalmente a Ebony Liger, pero ésta comenzó a golpearle.

-¡Eres resistente! ¡Sufre la ira de mi poder!

Ebony Liger sse convirtió en una nube de tormenta y comenzó a disparar relámpagos contra Ozotto. Pero las descargas eléctricas no le hacían nada.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?-Preguntó Subaru.

-Probablemente es una mutante.-Responió Conner. De repente, Ebony Liger perdió el control sobre su poder y electrocutó a Subaru.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Os atacáis entre vosotros! ¡Qué bueno!-Dijo Ozotto mientras se reía de los héroes.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Aún no puedo controlar mis poderes!-Ebony Liger recuperó su forma humana. En ese momento, Ozotto la golpeó con la cola y la derribó.

Mientras tanto, April estaba activando a REX-1.

-¡Quieta!-Decía Jameson.-Ese robot es muy caro. Si lo rompes, no sólo tendré que pagar las reparaciones de la ciudad, sino las del robot. Y vas a dejar a la ciudad sin fondos.

-Si Ozotto triunfa, ya no habrá ciudad que reconstruir. Es más, no habrá planeta. No sé si este robot podrá ayudar, pero vale la pena intentarlo.-April apretó el botón de encendido.-¡Listo!

-Permitid que me presente. Soy la unidad robótica policial llamada REX-1. Mi deber es servir y proteger a los ciudadanos de Nueva York. Por favor, deme instrucciones.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy April. Di patata.-April le hizo una foto.

-¿Patata? No es computable.

-¡Por favor! Ayuda a la Justice Power Society of Avengers a vencer al demonio Ozotto.

-¿Estás en peligro?

-Sí. Y no solamente yo. El alcalde y todo el planeta lo están. Por favor, eres nuestra última esperanza.

Seiya estaba luchando contra el demonio. Le atacó con sus mejores técnicas, pero Ozotto lo copió. En un rápido movimiento, Ozotto le dio un golpe con la cola a Seiya, mandándolo lejos.

-Vaya, este tipo es casi tan duro como un Caballero Dorado.

Saiyaman se lanzó contra Ozotto. Éste detenía los golpes del Saiyan.

-Eres fuerte, pero estás oxidado. No eres interesante.-Ozotto le hizo un abrazo de oso a Saiyaman con la intención de partirlo en dos.

-"Este tipo es igual de fuerte que Cell. Debo enfadarme como hice hace 7 años."

-¡Saiyaman!-Sailor Moon, ya repuesta del golpe de Ozotto, se convirtió en Super Sailor Moon y atacó al Majin por la espalda. Pero el ataque se rompió al golpear al Majin. Ozotto soltó a Saiyaman y se giró hacia Usagi. Sailor Moon temblaba de miedo.

-Te daré un poco de tu medicina, mocosa.-Ozotto se convirtió en Sailor Moon.-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!-El ataque dio de lleno a Usagi, dejándola K.O. Luffy saltó para atacar a Ozotto.

-¡JET BAZOOKA!-Ozotto fue empujado, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Ozotto se giró, pero vio a Luffy con su brazo gigante.-¡Elephant Gun!-El puño le dio de lleno. Ozotto lo paro.

-¡Cambio de forma! ¡ELEPHANT GUN!-El puño gigante de Ozotto convertido en Luffy le dio al original, dejándolo inconsciente. Ozotto recuperó su aspecto original y fue hacia Gohan. Lo cogió de la cabea y empezó a golpearle en el estómago.-¡JEJEJEJE! Esto es divertidísimo. Quizás te deje vivir para que seas mi saco de boxeo.-Ozotto siguió golpeando, hasta que algo le golpeó en la cabeza. Era un SuperBoy malherido.

-Suelta a mis amigos, engendro.-Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara.

-Me harté de ti. Pensaba dejarte vivo como una de mis mascotas pero me has hecho enfadar. ¡Cambio de Forma!-Ozotto se convirtió en Conner.

-Lo que me faltaba... Otra copia. Y encima es igual de fea que Match. ¿Tú también hablarás diciendo lo contrario de lo que realmente expresas?-Esto confundió al Majin.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿De qué hablas?-Ozotto golpeó con supervelocidad a SuperBoy. El pobre chico, al estar malherido, no pudo esquivar los golpes y cayó al suelo exhausto. Ozotto iba dispuesto a aplastarle la cabeza con un pie, pero un rayo que iba hacia el demonio lo empujó lejos.-¿Quién ha sido?

Encima de un edificio estaba el autor del ataque. Era Piccolo, que había acudido a ayudar a su pupilo. Al mismo tiempo, Batman llegó en su avión para ayudar.

-Tu también eres fuerte. No tanto como el chico del disfraz horrible, pero puedes ser un reto interesante. Sin embargo, el hombre murciélago que ha venido contigo no es muy fuerte físicamente...-Detrás de Ozotto estaba Mazinger que iba a darle un puñetazo.

-¡Ahora verás!-Mazinger pilló por sorpresa a Ozotto, que paró en el último segundo el puño del Mecha.

-Mierda, me olvidaba que los robots no desprenden energía vital.-En el cielo, un F-15 sobrevolaba el cielo.

-Mira, señor alcalde. El ejército ha venido.-Dijo April.

-Que raro. Ese avión no pertenece a ningún ejército de ningún país.-Dijo Jameson.

-¿Y como sabe eso?

-Te queda mucho que aprender, periodista. Escucha a este experto. No he visto a un F-15 con esos colores.

-¿En serio? ¿De dónde habrá salido?

El avión estaba apuntando a Mazinger. Kouji no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba intentando aplastar a Ozotto.

-¡Fuego!-El F-15 disparó un rayo púrpura que dio a Mazinger, dejándolo sin energía.

-¿Qué #/~ pasa?-Dijo Kouji, que no podía mover a Mazinger. Ozotto lanzó lejos a Mazinger.

-¡Qué peso me he quitado de encima! Bueno verdoso, ¿te unes a la fiesta o te vas a esconder?

-Me uno a la fiesta.-Piccolo fue rápidamente hacia Ozotto. Los dos empezaron a intercambiar golpes.

-¡Tú puedes, Díscolo!-Dijo Luffy.

-¡Ten cuidado señor Piccolo! Su poder es igual al de Cell en su forma perfecta. Y puede copiar a sus rivales.

-Eso explica tu derrota, Gohan. Siempre te dije que estuvieras alerta y esquivaras los ataques enemigos. ¿Ya has olvidado mis lecciones?

-¡Jejejeje! Este planeta es divertido. Me lo estoy pasando en grande. Os usaré como entrenamiento para cuando desafie al ser más fuerte del Universo con el cual tengo una cuenta pendiente.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Hace más de mil años, en el Planeta Verde, situado en un Sistema Solar con un Sol y dos planetas que ardían como dos soles, Ozotto había aniquilado a todos sus habitantes, es decir, a los de su raza, y se autoproclamó "Super Monstruo". En ese momento apareció un dios con aspecto felino, junto a su afeminado acompañante.

-¿Así que este es el Planeta Verde? He oído que es muy bonito. Pero, ¿Por qué está todo patas arriba?-Dijo la Divinidad.

-Lo desconozco.-Dijo su acompañante.- Es una pena. Su gastronomía era deliciosa.

-He sido yo el causante de esta masacre. ¡El Super Monstruo Majin Ozotto!-Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula. Los dos dioses lo ignoraron totalmente. Ozotto se cabreó y le dio una patada al dios, pero ni se inmutó.

-Ya me ha picado un bicho.-Dijo el Dios.- ¡Qué asco!.-El dios le dio una patada a Ozotto que lo mandó contra una montaña, destruyéndola.

-¡Maldito seas!-Ozotto fue directo hacia el dios, pero éste lo selló en una esfera.-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

-Te mandaré bien lejos para que no molestes a nadie.-El dios mandó a la esfera al espacio.-Recuérdame que, en la próxima visita que hagamos a esos Kaioh Shin, les pida que den vida nueva a este planeta.

-Sí. Ahora debemos trabajar. Hay planetas que destruir.-Y los dos dioses se fueron.

Pasó el tiempo, y la esfera en la que estaba Ozotto había recorrido muchas galaxias. Ozotto estaba acumulando energía oscura y haciéndose más fuerte. Pero ni con esa fuerza podía salir de la esfera. Hasta que un día, la esfera aterrizó. Allí, una mujer con un aura dorada que desprendía una gran maldad encontró la esfera.

-Vaya, siento en esta esfera un gran rencor y un poder inmenso. Voy a liberar este poder. Podría ser divertido. ¡Jajajaja!-La esfera se rompió y Ozotto fue liberado.

-Soy libre. Ahora destruiré el Universo. Gracias señora.

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, insecto. Pero si quieres destruir, ¿por qué no empiezas con el tercer planeta del Sistema Solar?

-No me des órdenes, mortal. Pero como muestra de agradecimiento, seguiré tu consejo.

Y ambos males desaparecieron del lugar.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-No me importan tus problemas personales.-Dijo Piccolo.-Sólo quiero machacarte. ¡Bakurikimaha!-El ataque fue directo a Ozotto. el cual se protegió con una barrera.

-Mi turno. ¡Cambio de forma!-Ozotto se convirtió en Piccolo.-¡Bakurikimaha!-El ataque fue directo a Piccolo. Éste lo desvió con un golpe de su mano. Ozotto fue rápidamente hacia Piccolo y le dio un fuerte golpe, estampándolo contra el suelo.-Parece que ya no queda nadie en pie, salvo el murciélago.-Dijo Ozotto.

-Te olvidas de mí.-Dijo Lina. Sus talismanes Blood empezaron a brillar.- Gemas de sangre de los reyes de los cuatro mundos, conceded más poder a mi ser. ¡Boost!

-¿Los cuatro reyes? No sabía que conocíais la existencia de los otros 3 reyes demonio de los otros Universos en este planeta primitivo.

-Vos, fragmento del rey de las pesadillas, vos, de los confines del cielo liberada, gélida espada del vacío, sed una con mi cuerpo y mi poder, por la senda de la destrucción caminemos juntos, destrocemos las almas de los mismos dioses. ¡Ragna Blade!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Puedes usar el poder de la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna? Ni siquiera el más fuerte de la raza Majin se atreve con él. Pero tú no eres ese ser. Así que no me asustas.

Lina se lanzó contra Ozotto con la intención de cortarlo en dos. Lina iba muy lenta, ya que el conjuro necesitaba una gran energía, aún usando los talismanes Blood.

-Vete al infierno, monstruo horrendo.-Dijo Lina.

-¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡No me ataques! ¡Ese poder me da miedo!-Dijo asustado Ozotto. Pero su expresión de terror cambió a una de chulería.-Mentí. ¡Cambio de forma!-Ozotto se convirtió en Lina.

-¡EEEEH! Yo tengo más pecho, monstruo asqueroso.

-¡No es verdad! Mis transformaciones son exactas. Reconoce la verdad. ¡Ragna Blade!-La espada de Ozotto destruyó la de Lina. Luego, el Majin le dio una patada en el estómago a Lina, lanzandola contra una pared. Gourry acudió a salvar a Lina, pero Ozotto le dio un golpe con su cola que lo dejo aturdido. Al lado de Lina, apareció Xelloss.

-Hola Lina. Veo que no te va muy bien en el mundo externo.

-¿Xelloss? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a ayudar?

-Para nada. He venido a ver ese poder tan grande que mi señora detectó. Y veo que se trata de un majin que viene de otro planeta.

-Veo que tú posees un gran poder. ¿Te gustaría luchar contra mí, el Super Monstruo Majin Ozotto?-Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula.

-No. Si lucho contra ti me aburriría muchísimo. Y no me gusta aburrirme.-Este comentario ofendió al Majin.- Bueno Lina, ya que he cumplido con mi misión, me largo. Hasta luego.-Xelloss se fue del lugar.

-¡Maldito traidor! La próxima vez que te vea, le diré a Ameria que te cante una canción que hable de lo bonito que es la vida.

-Menudo tipo más arrogante. Ya iré a por él en cuanto acabe con esta ciudad.-Dijo Ozotto, cuando tres batarangs le dieron.-¿Me atacas con esto? ¿En serio?- De repente, los batarangs explotaron. Batman empezó a darle puñetazos.-No te molestes, mosquito. Estos puñetazos no me hacen nada.-Ozotto expulsó energía, mandando por los aires a Batman.

-¿Ese es tu mejor golpe? Darkseid pega más fuerte que tú.

-¿Conoces a Darkseid? ¿Y aún sigues vivo? Extraño, tuviste que amenazarle con algo muy fuerte. Darkseid no es de los que dejan vivos a sus rivales. Dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste para sobrevivir al ataque del Dios Oscuro?

-Le amenacé con hacer explotar las Esporas Infernales que habían en el núcleo de Apokolips.

-¡Vaya! Jamás pensé que alguien extorsionaría a Darkseid. Eres admirable. Pero no creas que te perdonaré la vida por eso.

-¡Ya vale! ¡Esto es aburrido!-dijo un individuo que surgió de las sombras. El individuo atacó a Ozotto con un potente ataque de ki.

-¡UAAAAH!-Ozotto salió disparado. El ataque le hizo bastante daño.-¡¿Quién eres?!

-¿Yo? ¡Mi nombre es Goten!

-¿Goten?-Dijo Gohan sorprendido.-¿Tú eres Goten?

-Tú eres Gohan. Yo vengo de un futuro alternativo. Uno caótico. Y en él tú eres más fuerte que ahora, que pareces patético. ¡Levántate y lucha! ¡Sé que puedes acabar con él!

-¡Un oponente muy digno! ¡Tu poder es inmenso! ¡Lucha contra mí!

-¡Cállate basura! ¡Yo me largo de aquí! ¡Qué lo solucione mi hermano!-Dijo el Goten del futuro mientras salía volando.

-¡No huyas!-Ozotto iba a dispararle un rayo de su cola, cuando el recibió un disparo en la espalda.-¿Quién se atreve?

-Estas arrestado. Se te acusa de alterar el orden de esta ciudad.-Era REX-1.

-Desaparece de mi vista, chatarra.

-Además de resistencia a la autoridad.

-Tú nunca jamás me detendrás. Soy el gran Ozotto.-Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula.

-Y encima usando doble negativa.

-Me cansas robot. Desaparece.-Ozotto le lanzó un rayo, pero REX-1 dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque. El robot le dio una patada a Ozotto en toda la cara.

-¿Qué te parece mi robot, reportera? -Dijo Jameson.-Está preparado para luchar contra amenazas como Rhino o ese maldito arácnido.

-Se defiende bien. ¡Vamos REX-1!-Gritó April.

Saiyaman miraba al robot luchando contra Ozotto.

-¡No podrá ganar! Ozotto es muy fuerte. ¡Lo destruirá!-Gohan recordó la lucha contra Cell, el la que el Androide 16 sacrificó su vida para salvar a Gohan.

Ozotto desapareció del lugar. REX-1 lo buscaba pero no lo encontraba.

-¡Aquí!-Ozotto apareció detrás del robot, y de un codazo destrozó al robot. La cabeza aterrizó donde estaba April.

-¡REX-1!-April empezó a llorar.

-No te preocupes, mientras mi banco de memoria esté bien, no pasa nada. Solo que tardaré un mes en ser reparado.

-Tardarás un mes y un millón.-Dijo Jameson, que empezó a llorar al penar en el dinero que le iba a costar.

Ozotto se acercó a ellos.

-Chica, apártate. Tengo que aplastar una cabeza. No me gusta dejar nada a medias.

-¡No me apartaré!

-Que noble. Pues está bien. Vete al infierno con tu amiguito.-Ozotto iba a matar a los dos. Gohan vio eso y sintió una gran furia en su cuerpo. Su poder estallo, su casco quedó destruido. Gohan estaba ahora transformado en Super Saiyan 2.-¿Qué? ¡Menudo poder! Pero si hace un momento era un enclenque.

-Gohan se ha transformado en Super Saiyan de nivel 2. Ahora ese demonio está acabado.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¡Je! Te crees que me asustas solamente porque me miras así.-Gohan se movió a una velocidad que Ozotto no podía seguir con la vista. Gohan le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar.

-Ya no eres tan fuerte Ozotto.-Dijo Gohan con chulería.

-"¡No! Ya empieza a actuar como lo hizo contra Cell"-Pensaba Piccolo.

April se quedó mirando a Saiyaman. Lo reconoció al momento.

-¿Tú no eres ese chico que luchó contra Cell hace 7 años? Me acuerdo de ese día, lo vi por la televisión, pero tuvimos que refugiarnos ya que la criatura llamada Doomsday atacó ese mismo día América.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, April.-Dijo Saiyaman para ocultar su identidad.

-Es cierto reportera. Quien venció a Cell fue Satan y no ese niño que usaba trucos de películas baratas.-Dijo Jameson.

-Os recomiendo que salgáis de aquí. Esto se va a poner peligroso.

-No chico. Esto es trabajo de la unidad REX-1.

-Descansa ahora. Déjamelo a mí.-Dicho esto Gohan fue rápidamente hacia Ozotto.

-¡Estúpido! Por mucho que aumentes tu poder, aún sigues siendo inferior a mí. ¡Cambio de...ARGH!-Ozotto recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, de donde empezó a sangrar.-Maldito. Has dañado mi cuerpo perfecto.

-Hace 7 años, luché contra un androide que dijo lo mismo. Y hay otra coincidencia. Vas a acabar como él.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Maldito crío! Está bien. Déjame ir. Prometo no hacer daño a nadie más.¡Lo juro!-Gohan se giró y Ozotto sonrió con maldad.-¡Cambio de forma!

Gohan se giró y le lanzó un potente KameHameHa que empezó a desintegrar a Ozotto.

-¡Nooooo! ¡No puedo acabar así! ¡Yo soy el Super Monstruo Majin Ozotto! ¡Aún tengo que vencer a BARGHHHHH!-Ozotto quedó convertido en polvo. Goten miró todo el combate desde el cielo.

-"¡Ese es mi hermano!"-Pensó Goten mientras se iba volando de Nueva York.

Gohan descendió al suelo, donde se sentó a descansar. Gohan sintió que alguien le había curado. Se giró y vio a Lina que le sonreia. Con ella estaban todos los héroes curados.

-Gracias Lina.

-Buen trabajo.-Dijo Batman.

-¿No sabía que fueras tan fuerte? -Dijo Subaru.-¡Un día me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso!

En ese momento llegó el Blue Earth. De la nave bajaron Aki, Noal y un hombre calvo, el General Colbert.

-D-Boy. Me alegro de que estés bien.

-No te preocupes. No fue nada. Saiyaman nos salvó. Gohan se puso enseguida un cubo en la cabeza para que no le vieran la cara.

-Demasiado tarde. Te hice un foto antes.-Dijo April enseñándole una cámara. De repente la cámara explotó. Era obra de Piccolo.-¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

-Gracias Piccolo.

-De nada. Pero un día me tendrás que explicar lo de las poses.

-Oye Aki. ¿Quién es él?-Dijo Seiya señalando a Colbert.

-Soy el General venido aquí a por Tekkaman Blade. Si te niegas, los Space Knights y la Justice Power Society Of Avengers serán declarados enemigos públicos.

-No me queda más remedio. Iré contigo.-Esto asombró a sus amigos.

-Escucha Colbert. Hace un rato, un F-15 apareció en el cielo y disparó a Mazinger. ¿Ese avión pertenece al ejército?

-No sé de que me hablas, murciélago. El ejército aún se preparaba para intervenir contra ese demonio.

-¿Entonces quién habrá sido?-Dijo Kouji.

 _ **#######**_

Sobrevolando el océano Atlántico estaba el misterioso F-15, comunicándose con su líder.

-¡Misión cumplida! Me preparó para volver a la base.

-Recibido. Ha hecho un buen trabajo.

¿Quién pilotará ese avión? ¿Y qué planes tendrá Colbert para Blade?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota** : En el siguiente capítulo veremos como se las ingenian Subaru y sus amigos para liberar a Blade. Aparecerán nuevos enemigos y veremos como regresa un viejo enemigo del grupo. Y no, está vez no saldrá ningún trio terrible.

Y ahora toca la sección "Responder reviews":

- **carlos13:** Sí. Lo sabía. Lo menciona Naga ante la JPSA cuando aparece en la taberna. Y no estaría mal eso del grupo de viajeros del tiempo. Podría ser un Spin-Off perfecto. Algo así como "Justice Power Society of Time Masters", un grupo formado por Hinaguki, Goten, Trunks, y las Sailors que han aparecido en este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **Saludos.**_


	24. Operación Mugiwara

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5 y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-El Goten del futuro es una idea de carlos13.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Majin Ozotto, un demonio que fue sellado por un gato divino hace tiempo, atacó la Tierra buscando guerreros fuertes con los que divertirse y preparar su venganza contra dicho Dios. El Majin ya venció a los Vengadores y a Los Cuatro Fantásticos, y estaba haciendo lo mismo con la Justice Power Society of Avengers y sus aliados. La cosa iba mal hasta que REX-1, el robot policial activado por April, intervino. Pero por desgracia fue destruido. Esto provocó que Gohan recordara un mal momento de su vida y se enfadará. Accediendo a su forma Super Saiyan de nivel 2 pudo ganar a Ozotto. Pero cuando celebraban la victoria, apareció Colbert y se llevó a Blade a una base militar.

¿Qué hará el ejército con Blade? ¿Cómo lo sacarán de ahí nuestros amigos? ¿Y quién iba en ese F-15?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 24: Operación Mugiwara.**_

 _ **Santuario Secreto.**_

Tras un duro trabajo, Bronet 5 logró terminar la reparación de la base.

-¡Has hecho un buen trabajo Bronet! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Bien. Me voy a Gilconia. ¡Adiós!

-Espera. ¿No te quedas en la Tierra?

-¡Ja! ¡La Tierra es un planeta aburrido! ¡Me vuelvo a Gilconia!

-Pero, puedes ser nuestro robot asistente.

-¿Qué te has creído? ¿Qué soy un robot de Eltar? ¡Adiós!

Bronet 5 regresó a Giconia. Luego, nuestros héroes se reunieron. Hablaban de Blade.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-Dijo Hikari.-Si entramos por la fuerza en una base militar y nos llevamos a Blade. Seremos criminales, y no me hace gracia ser criminal.

-No me hace ninguna gracia esa idea.-Dijo Usagi que empezó a llorar como una desesperada.

-Pues no se me ocurre nada.-Dijo Seiya.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó SuperBoy golpeando la pared.-Estamos atados de manos. Que sensación más frustrante.

-Bueno, yo ya soy un criminal. Si queréis, voy a esa base y les doy a todos una patada en el culo.-Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en la cara. Subaru se le quedó mirando.

-¡Eso es! Y vamos a necesitar la ayuda de tu banda. ¡Tu increíble y maravillosa banda de piratas! ¡Los únicos piratas que admiro en este universo! Estoy pensando en reclutarlos para la JPSA. ¡Pienso formar una JPSA Ilimitada con todos los héroes guays!

-Ya empieza... ¡Ukiki!

Todos estaban felices al oír el plan de Subaru, pero Gohan seguía preocupado. De ese detalle se dio cuenta Kouji.

-Estas pensando en el F-15 que atacó a Mazinger, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero no es solamente eso.

-¿Piensas en ese Goten del Futuro?

-Sí. ¿Para qué habrá venido a esta era? Ya viví una cosa así con el Trunks del futuro. Puede ser la señal de un terrible peligro que está por venir.

-Es probable. Yo pasé lo mismo con Chibiusa...-Dijo Sailor Moon recordando su lucha contra el clan de la Luna Negra.

 _ **#######**_

En un callejón de Gotham, había un hombre malherido de pelo verde.

-Me las pagarás. Tú y tus amigos pagareis por esta humillación. Ahora no puedo mostrarme ante el amo Omega. ¡Acabaré contigo, Tekkaman Blade!

En ese momento, aparece un holograma de Omega ante él.

-¡Amo Omega! Perdone mi fracaso. No volverá a ocurrir.

-No importa Dagger. Subestimaste a Blade. Es normal, vosotros dos sois Tekkamans recién creados. Pero Blade resultó ser mejor.

-Deme otra oportunidad, amo.

-Estás malherido. Deja que tus heridas sanen en la Nave. Ya buscaré a otro que se encargue por ti de Blade.

-No me curaré. Estas heridas serán la muestra de mi fracaso. Deme a mi la misión de matar al traidor.

-No Dagger. Blade ya no es asunto tuyo. Se lo dejaré a Evil.

-Por favor, amo. Le juro que Blade no saldrá vivo.

-¿Sabes Dagger? Tu determinación es admirable. De acuerdo, vuelve a la nave. Allí te daré las instrucciones que deberás seguir pr acabar con el traidor.

-Gracias amo. Vuestra piedad no conoce limites.

Y así los dos se fueron. Al lado había un vagabundo que había visto la escena.

-Debo dejar de tomar sustancias nocivas.-Dijo el vagabundo antes de dormirse.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Base Militar en Alaska.**_

D-Boy estaba en una celda.

-Mírame. En una celda como si fuera un criminal.-En ese momento aparece Colbert.

-Mas bien di que eres como un arma que esta en una caja guardada y esperando el momento en que pueda ser usada. Eres admirable. Un chico tan joven y poseedor de un gran poder. Te admiro mucho.

-¿Sólo soy un arma para ti?

-Exacto. Te usaremos para acabar con los Radams que todavía amenazan este planeta y contra cualquier otra invasión. Y cuando dejes de sernos útil, me libraré de ti.

-Me niego a eso. Sácame de aquí.

-Lo siento, pero Freeman "aceptó" que siguieras mis órdenes.

-¿Aceptó? Me cuesta creer que alguien como Freeman haya accedido.

-No es tan raro. Sólo tuve que amenazar con destruir a los Space Knights. Y aceptó sin poner ninguna pega.

-Cerdo asqueroso.

-No, chico. Soy un héroe. Un héroe de verdad. No como ese Satan o esos Vengadores, Liga de la Justicia o ese grupo de nombre ridículo al que te has unido.

-Vendrán a por mí. Ya lo verás.

-No lo harán si saben lo que les conviene. Si me ponen una mano encima, serán tachados de criminales. ¡Jejejeje! No te queda más opción que obedecer.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Thousand Sunny**_

El grupo apareció en el barco de Luffy.

-¡Mugiwara-ya! Por fin apareces. ¿Vas a ayudarme o anulo nuestra alianza?

-No hay momento para eso, Trafalgar Law. Tenemos otro asunto más importante que atender.-Dijo Subaru.-¡UAU! ¡EL BARCO DE LOS MUGIWARA! ¡Jamás pensé que lo pisaría otra vez!

-Vaya, parece que tenemos un fan.-Dijo Robin.-Y uno ruidoso.

-Espero que no haya gente así por este mundo...-Dijo Sarudes

-¿Y qué puede ser más importante que derrotar a Doflamingo?

-Salvar a un amigo mio.-Dijo Luffy.-No puedo abandonarlo.

-¿Quieres salvar a un héroe? Deja de jugar a eso. Eres un pirata. ¿Acaso no te sientes orgulloso de serlo?

-Sea pirata o no, no puedo dejar morir a mi amigo.

-Creo que nuestro capitán ha hablado.-Dijo Robin.-Además, si estás dispuesto a hacer una alianza, debes aceptar las decisiones de los demás. No eres tú el que manda solamente.

-¡Argh! Está bien. ¿Qué quieres, Ikari-ya?

-Este es mi plan.-Subaru procedió a explicar su plan. Todos le estaban escuchando.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Luna, nave espacial Radam.**_

-Este es mi plan, Dagger. El traidor se encuentra encerrado en Alaska. Irás al Anillo Orbital y destruirás la parte que está por encima de la base. En cuanto hagas eso, el pedazo que caiga destruirá la zona como si fuera un meteorito.

-Excelente idea, amo Omega.

-Ahora ve y acaba con el traidor. No vuelvas por aquí hasta que no hayas tenido éxito.

-Sí.-Dicho esto, Dagger se fue de la nave. Una sombra se acercó a Omega.

-¿Estás seguro de qué Dagger podrá con esto?

-Sí, Evil. Pero no me preocupa si lo pierdo en esta misión. Te tengo a ti. Y contigo seguro que los Radam nos apoderaremos de la Tierra. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Anillo Orbital.**_

Dagger apareció ante los radams que vivían en el lugar y les dio sus ordenes.

-Muy bien. Empezad a destruir esta parte del Anillo. Que caiga sobre la zona donde esta encerrado el traidor.

Los radams empezaron a escupir ácido sobre las paredes. Dagger les estaba ayudando con la destrucción.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Polo Norte.**_

El F-15 que atacó a Mazinger llegó a una cúpula que estaba en medio del Polo.

-Ya he llegado jefe.-El F-15 se transforma en un robot.-Se presenta Starscream.

-Bienvenido a la base Nemesis, Starscream.-Dijo el que parecía que era el líder.-¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

-Sí gran líder. Aquí lo tengo.-Starscream alzó su mano y le enseñó a su líder a Spider-Man. Estaba inconsciente y atado con una cuerda eléctrica.-Fue una suerte que ese demonio los atacará y los dejará inconscientes. Me gusta cuando alguien me hace el trabajo.

-¿Y has probado el rayo anulador?

-Sí, "gran líder". Lo probé con ese robot gigante. El rayo lo dejó seco.

-Bien hecho.

-Gracias gran Megatron. Y ahora quiero mi recompensa.-Starscream disparó a Megatron con el rayo que dejó sin energía a Mazinger.-¡Sí! ¡Pierde tu energía! Ahora yo seré el gran líder de los decepticons.

Megatron no parecía perder energía. Pero no se movía de su trono. Starscream se giró hacía donde estaban sus camaradas.

-¡Bien! Mi primera orden como vuestro líder será...¡ARGH!-Megatron disparó a Starscream por la espalda.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te dejo vivir, Starscream? Para demostrarle a mis siervos lo estúpido que es revelarse contra mí. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Bien, ahora prepara a esos humanos para ser analizados. Los escanearemos para ver cual es la fuente de su poder.

En ese momento entra un ave robótica.

-Bienvenido LaserBeak.-Dijo SoundWave.-Amo Megatron, ya tengo información sobre los llamados héroes de este planeta. Te interesará saber que varios de ellos son kriptonianos.

-¿Kriptonianos?-Dijo Megatron.-Pensaba que su planeta explotó mientras estábamos en letargo.

-Y así fue. Parece que sólo sobrevivieron 3.-Soundwave le enseña imágenes de Superman, Power Girl y Supergirl.-Y uno de ellos.-Le enseña una imagen de SuperBoy.-Es híbrido de humano y kriptoniano. Laserbeak ha localizado a un Saiyan puro y a tres mestizos y a un marciano. También hay un habitante de Gilconia, uno de Jahaiba y una Oni. De hecho muchas razas alienígenas están presentes en este mundo.

-Parece que la Tierra es un planeta que atrae supervivientes. Bien, iremos a por el híbrido kriptoniano y uno saiyan. Necesito analizarlos. A esos dos.-Dijo Megatron señalando a los dos héroes.-Llevadlos al laboratorio y que los analicen. Procurad no matarlo. Cuando recuperen la conciencia les haré unas cuantas preguntas.

-El planeta también está bajo ataque de los Radam, amo Megatron.-Dijo Soundwave.

-¿Los Radam? Malditos parásitos. No dejaré que me roben el trono del Universo. ¡Decepticons, atacad y destruir!

-¡Sí!

-Siii...-Dijo Starscream con disgusto.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Base militar de Alaska.**_

El grupo y los mugiwara llegaron a la base a través de un Tubo Boom. Kin'nemon, Momonosuke y Law se quedarón en el barco. Los primeros para no ser tachados de criminales. Y Law para vigilar a Caesar Clown.

-Bien. Nosotros iremos a la parte trasera de la base. Vosotros atacad la entrada y llamad su atención. Kouji, Shinji, esperad aquí hasta que os lo diga. Tened mucho cuidado todos.

-De acuerdo. Ya sabemos el plan. A actuar.-Dijo Nami.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha nombrado líder?-Dijo Zoro con molestia.

-Oye marimo. No te metas con Nami.

-Cállate cejas rizadas.-Y los dos empezaron a pelear.

-Me encanta esta chica.-Dijo Lina.

-Y a mí.-Dijo Gourry.-Tiene el mismo carácter que tú. Pero ella tiene más pecho.

 **¡PAM!**

-¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión!

-Chicos, tened cuidado.-Dijo Luffy que se iba con la JPSA.

-¡TÚ VIENES CON NOSOTROS!-Dijeron los mugiwaras.

Y así los dos grupos se dividieron.

En la puerta de la base, habían dos soldados vigilando la puerta.

-Vaya día más tranquilo, ¿no?

-No te despistes con cualquier cosa. Estate atento a cualquier movimiento.

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde ha salido esa nube?

-¿Qué nube?

-¡ThunderBreed=Tempo!-Varios rayos golpearon a los soldados.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo un soldado. Otro que tenía al lado estaba mirando con unos binóculos y vio algo a lo lejos.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¡Los Mugiwara nos atacan!

-No me importa. Si nos atacan debemos detenerlos.-Dijo Colbert, que salía de la base.

-Pero ellos son piratas. Son responsabilidad de la marina.

-¿Y qué? Si Sakazuki no sabe mantener a raya a los piratas no es mi problema. Además, este pirata es un peligro para todos. Es el hijo del líder revolucionario Dragon. ¡Soldados! Disparad a matar.-Ordenó Colbert.

En ese momento, un robot gigante apareció de la nada y empezó a atacar a los soldados.

-¿Un Pacifista?-Dijo Colbert.-¿Por qué nos ataca?

-No parecen los Pacifistas de la Marina, señor.-Dijo un soldado.-Este es de los piratas.

-Los piratas tienen un Pacifista. Esto es grave.-Dijo Colbert mientras volvía a la base.

-¡FRANKY CANNON!-La escotilla se abre.

-¡Cuidado! El robot nos va a atacar.

De la escotilla aparece Franky con dos cañones en sus hombros y empieza a disparar a los soldados.

-¡Nos ataca el piloto! ¡Nos ha engañado! ¡Argh!

-Disparad. No dejéis que salgan con vida.

-¡Han aparecido brazos gigantes!

-¡Mil Fleur! ¡Gigantescos Manos!-Los brazos creados por Robin aplastaron a varios soldados.

Un grupo de soldados rodeó a Zoro.

-¡Estás rodeado! Nosotros tenemos armas de fuego y tú espadas. Reconoce tu desventaja.

-¡Je! Esas palabras las dice un necio. Kokujou ¡Oo Tatsu Maki!-Un gran remolino negro hizo saltar por los aires a los soldados, a la vez que los cortaban.-Este tornado os acompañará hasta el infierno.

Los Mugiwara estaban luchando contra soldados, y no paraban de salir más. Luffy se puso delante de su banda. Mugiwara usó el Haoshoku no Haki, haciendo que los soldados pierdan el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto, la JPSA había llegado a la parte trasera. MegaMan iba a destruir la pared con una bomba, pero Lina se lo impidió.

-Déjame a mí, tengo una forma aun más sigilosa de entrar.-Lina puso las dos manos en la pared y usó un conjuro.- Oscuridad que cubre el abismo, acude a mi, oleada oscura, destructora llama azul. ¡Blast Wave!-En la pared se formó un agujero.-Listo, ya podemos pasar.

-Perfecto, aquí tengo el mapa de esta base. Los calabozos están en el subterráneo.

-Vamos, no podemos dejar a Blade ahí encerrado.

En los calabozos, Colbert había ido a por Blade.

-Bien chico. Aquí está tu primera misión. Acaba con los Mugiwara.

-¡Je!

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡Contesta!

-Estás nervioso general. ¿No puedes con un simple pirata?

-Hazme caso o mataré a tus amigos.

En ese momento aparece un soldado.

-General Colbert, tiene que ver esto.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, Cabo Watts?

-Un trozo del Anillo Orbital se ha soltado y caerá encima de nosotros en menos de una hora.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Déjame salir de aquí. Yo me encargaré del trozo del Anillo Orbital.

-No. Nos vamos de aquí. Esta base ya no me es necesaria.

-Estúpido. Pues saldré de aquí a la fuerza.-D-Boy iba a transformarse. Cuando de repente, Colbert y Watts se quedaron dormidos. Todo era obra de Lina.

-Sleeping. Para que el hechizo sea un éxito, hay que decir las palabras muy despacio.

-Chicos, esto es grave. Un trozo del Anillo Orbital va a caer sobre este lugar y nos matará a todos si no hacemos algo.

-¡AAAAARGH! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!-Gritó Subaru nervioso. Todos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Saiyaman.-He oído la conversación de Colbert. Vayamos fuera a detener esa catástrofe. Le diré a Luffy y los demás que ya se pueden retirar.

 _ **#######**_

Afuera, los mugiwara recibieron el mensaje de Gohan.

-¡Chicos, hora de retirarse!-Justo cuando Luffy iba a abrir un Tubo Boom, varios radams aparecieron en el cielo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Aliens malos!-Dijeron al unísono Brook, Chopper, Nami y Usopp.

-Perfecto. Más cosas que cortar.-Dijo Zoro de forma siniestra.

-Como se atrevan a tocarles un pelo a Nami y a Robin...-Dijo Sanji furioso.

-Seguro que vienen a por Blade. ¡Chicos, no dejéis que se salgan con la suya! Vamos a por esos cangrejos.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a luchar junto con los soldados contra los radams.

 _ **#######**_

El grupo iba hacia la salida, cuando vieron de repente a alguien en frente de ellos.

-¿Qué? Se supone que toda la gente que estaba dentro de la base esta dormida.-Se preguntó Lina.

-A lo mejor no es de esta base-Dijo Gourry.

-Eso ya lo sé, cabeza de medusa. Hablaba por hablar.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Ya os habéis olvidado de mí?

-¿Le conocéis?-Preguntó Lina.

-Yo sí.-Dijo D-Boy.-Tú eres Fritz. Fritz Von Braun. En otras palabras, tú eres Tekkaman Dagger.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Tekkaman Dagger? ¿Quién es ese?-Se preguntó Subaru.

-Je jeje. Que bonito que me recuerdes, Blade. Y veo que has hecho nuevos amigos.-Dijo señalando a Lina, Gourry y Tennosuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?

-Je, tu Voltekka era fuerte. Sí, pero no lo suficiente para matarme. Me dejó inconsciente y caí al rio Gotham. Estuve en la ciudad escondido y recuperándome para cuando llegara el día en que me vengara de ti. Y por fin ese día ha llegado.-Fritz sacó un cristal y se convirtió en Tekkaman Dagger.-Voy a acabar contigo y con tus amiguitos que me humillasteis ante Omega.

-Hoy acabaré contigo y me aseguraré de que no salgas de tu tumba. ¡TEK-SETTER!-D-Boy se transformó en Blade.

Tennosuke se acercó a Dagger con un plato de sopa.

-Vamos, vamos. No tenemos por qué llevarnos mal. Toma un plato de sopa como muestra de nuestra amistad.

Dagger se quedó mirando el plato de sopa. Pasaron los minutos y Tennosuke perdió la paciencia.

-¡Qué te la tomes, leches!-Tennosuke le dio una colleja a Dagger. La cabeza del Tekkaman acabó en el plato.-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Perdón! Se me ha ido la mano. Mano tonta, mano tonta.

Dagger cortó por la mitad a Tennosuke. Luego se giró hacia donde estaba Blade.

-Vayamos fuera donde nadie pueda molestarnos.

Dagger y Blade salieron fuera de la base por el tejado. Llamando la atención de los que luchaban fuera.

-Ese tío esta vivo.-Dijo Luffy.-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Bagger? No, ese es el de la nariz roja... ¿Takker? ¿Navaja?

-Un oponente digno. Voy a ver si está a mi altura.-Dijo Zoro, cuando Blade le paró.

-No. No quiero ayuda. Dagger es mio. Si os metéis en mi batalla os mataré.

-¡Eso! ¡Se llamaba Dagger!

De detrás de la montaña salieron Mazinger y el EVA. Habían recibido la señal de intervenir y luchar contra los monstruos. Poco después el grupo salió de la base.

-Acabemos con estos invasores y destruyamos el pedazo del Anillo Orbital que está a punto de caer sobre nuestras cabezas.-Dijo Subaru a su grupo. Este comentario asustó a los soldados y a Ussop.

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?!-Gritó Ussop.

-¡Vamos a morir! Oh, pero si yo ya estoy muerto. ¡Yohohoho! ¡Skull Joke!

-¡Déjate de bromas!-Dijo Nami, pero no se dio cuenta de que un radam iba a atacarla.-¡Ah!

-¡NAMI-SWAN!-Gritó Sanji desesperado.

Nami cerró los ojos para no ver su final, pero algo la salvó. Era SuperBoy, que dio un puñetazo al alíen y lo mandó a volar.

-¿Estás bien, guapa? Sé que eres pirata y todo eso, pero, ¿podríamos salir esta noche y tomar algo a la luz de la Luna? ¿Qué dices?

Nami, mosqueada por el comentario, sacó su Sorcery Clima Tact.

-¡Black Hole: Raiun Rod!-El ataque electrocutó a los radams y a SuperBoy.

-Me encanta esta chica.-Dijo SuperBoy, el cual estaba calcinado. Sanji se le acercó y le amenazó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi mellorine!

-No le provoques ceja rizada. Él te puede matar de un golpe.-Zoro y Sanji volvieron a pelearse entre ellos.

Blade y Dagger estaban teniendo un duelo de lanzas. Pero la batalla le era favorable a Blade.

-Ríndete Dagger. Soy mejor que tú.

-Eso ya lo sé. Mi misión es retenerte aquí hasta que el pedazo del Anillo caiga y te mate junto a tus amigos.

Dagger y Blade continuaron con su batalla.

Todos estaban luchando contra los Radams. SuperBoy decidió ir al cielo a parar el trozo del Anillo Orbital que ya empezaba a ser visible.

-Dejádmelo a mí.-SuperBoy se fue volando a gran velocidad.

-¡Espera! ¡Es muy arriesgado!-Dijo Subaru.

SuperBoy fue a toda velocidad hacía el pedazo, pero de la nada salió un misil cargado con kriptonita que le dio de lleno. Esto sorprendió a todos, incluidos los Radams.

-¿De dónde ha salido ese misil?-Dijo Saiyaman.

-¿Es cosa tuya Dagger? Es típico de ti usar trucos tan sucios.-Dijo Blade.

-Je. Tienes razón en lo de los trucos sucios, pero los radams jamás usamos tecnología tan ridícula. Ahora lucha contra mí. Le mostraré a Omega que puede confiar en mí.-Dagger y Blade volvieron a luchar. Dagger le lanzó flechas de energía que Blade destruyó de un golpe.

-En todo este tiempo yo he mejorado. He estado entrenando y he enfrentado a enemigos más temibles que tú. Ahora prepárate para morir.

-Maldito. ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esa manera!

Saiyaman tuvo una idea y se acercó a Subaru para decírsela.

-Subaru. Lina y yo iremos a por ese trozo del Anillo y lo destruiremos con nuestros mejores ataques. Vosotros encargaos de los monstruos por favor.

-De acuerdo.-Dicho esto, Lina y Gohan volaron hacía el pedazo. Una vez en el aire empezaron a cargar sus ataques.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que estropeéis el triunfo de Lord Omega!-Dagger iba a atacarlos, cuando Blade le dio una patada que lo mando lejos.-Maldito seas, Tekkaman Blade.

-No dejaré que los Radams se salgan con la suya.-Blade levantó sus placas para disparar un Voltekka.-¡VOLTEKKA!

-¡KAMEHAMEHA!

-Vos más oscuro que el crepúsculo, vos más rojo que la sangre que fluye, en vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes del tiempo sepultado, juro aquí servir a la oscuridad, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, sean por completo aniquilados. ¡DRAG SLAVE!

Los tres ataques se combinaron en uno. El ataque combinado golpeó a Dagger, empujándolo hasta el pedazo del Anillo Orbital. Al chocar, hubo una gran explosión que destruyó el pedazo y a Dagger.

-¡Perdóneme amo Omegaargh!-Dagger fue convertido en cenizas.

No muy lejos de ahí, había un Tekkaman rojo viendo la batalla. Era Tekkaman Evil.

-Ya veo. Fue demasiado para el pobre Dagger. No importa. No queremos débiles en nuestro ejército. Y en cuanto a ti Blade, ya nos veremos otro día, hermanito.-Evil desapareció del lugar.

El grupo fue a buscar a SuperBoy, pero este había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¿Eh? No está.-Dijo Seiya.

-No detecto su ki.

-¿Habrá sido Colbert?-Dijo Blade.

-No. Por ahora volvamos a la Batcueva. Necesito que Batman llame a alguien.

-¿Eh? ¿Con quién?

-Esto es un trabajo para Superman.

El grupo y los Mugiwaras se fueron a sus respectivos sitios. Poco después Colbert despertó y vio que Blade se había ido. Salió a fuera a ver que había pasado, cuando un helicóptero negro aterrizó en la base. De él, salió un señor ya mayor, de pelo blanco y algo rechoncho.

-¡Ah! Señor Presidente. ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Déjate de cordialidades, Colbert. Me he enterado de que has obligado a un joven a hacer el trabajo sucio del ejército.

-Pero era por el bien del planeta.

-¡Déjate de bobadas, general! Una tontería como esta y despidete de tu cargo y del ejército.

-Si, señor presidente.-Dijo Colbert resignado. Desde su despacho, Lex Luthor lo veía todo. Había hackeado la red de la base para ver todo lo que sucedía.

-Pobre General Colbert. Se cree que es un genio, pero no es más que un pobre tonto. Ahora investigaré quien es el malnacido que se ha atrevido a secuestrar a mi hijo.

 _ **#######**_

Mientras tanto, un tanque iba de camino al Polo Norte, llevando dentro de él a un inconsciente SuperBoy.

-Le pido disculpas, amo Megatron. Pero me fue imposible capturar al espécimen saiyan, debido a la aparición de los Radams. Pero le traigo al kriptoniano.

-Buen trabajo, Brawl. No te preocupes por el Saiyan. Ya me he encargado de coger uno. Vuelve enseguida a la base. Me has mostrado tu lealtad.

-Si amo. Corto y cambio.-Una vez cortada la llamada, Brawl dijo.- Mi lealtad hacia ti es temporal. Vigila tus espaldas porque pronto ocuparé tu trono, Megatron.

 _ **#######**_

En el helicóptero del Presidente, este estaba hablando con alguien.

-Asunto arreglado Freeman. Ya no tienes de que preocuparte. Colbert ya no será ninguna molestia para ti.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor presidente.

-No hay de que. Ya sabes que yo siempre me preocupo por mis amigos. Bueno te dejo, tengo asuntos internacionales que atender.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Batcueva**_

Batman, una vez habló con Subaru, había avisado a Clark y le había puesto al día. En ese momento, Gohan recibió una llamada.

-Hola mamá. Ahora estoy ocupado. Llámame más...

-¡Gohan! ¡Alguien se ha llevado a tu hermano Goten! ¡Bwaah! ¡Mi pequeñín!

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

Parece que no dejan de salir amenazas. Han salvado a Blade, pero ahora tienen que salvar a SuperBoy y a Goten. ¿Para que querrán los Decepticons a Spider Man, a Goten y a SuperBoy? ¿Lograrán nuestros héroes salvar al Joven de Acero y a los otros héroes?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota** : En el siguiente capítulo veremos otro rescate. ¿Por qué a los villanos les encanta tanto secuestrar? ¡Ah! ¡Y también habrá aparición del Goten del Futuro!

Y ahora a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Sí. Hasta su padre, en los últimos capítulos, opina igual. Debería entrenar más. Goten se parece demasiado a Yamcha. Muy ligón y muy vago.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** La batalla contra Megatron también tendrá algunas modificaciones, ya que aparecerá el Goten del Futuro. Y puede que aparezca otro villano tras Megatron. ¿Será Santa Claus? No. Será un OC. XD.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **Saludos.**_


	25. Salvar al soldado SuperBoy

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5 y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **-El Goten del futuro es una idea de carlos13.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

El grupo y los Mugiwara actuaron juntos con un objetivo: Salvar a Tekkaman Blade de las garras del General Colbert. Pero por otro, Omega, comandante de los Radams, ordenó a Dagger, que había sobrevivido a su primer encuentro con el grupo, destruir una parte del Anillo Orbital y que ese trozo cayera sobre Alaska, donde estaba retenido Blade. El grupo consiguió liberar a Blade mientra la banda pirata distraía a los soldados. Pero Dagger y los radams atacaron y a los héroes y a los piratas no les quedó más remedio que unir fuerzas. Un ataque combinado de Blade, Saiyaman y Lina destruyó el Pedazo del Anillo Orbital y a Dagger, salvando la Tierra por el momento. Pero algo se había llevado a Conner. Los héroes volvieron a la cueva, donde Gohan recibió la noticia de que su hermano Goten había desaparecido.

¿Qué querrán los Decepticons de los héroes?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 25: Salvar al soldado SuperBoy.**_

-Hola mamá. Ahora estoy ocupado. Llámame más...

-¡Gohan! ¡Alguien se ha llevado a tu hermano Goten! ¡Bwaah! ¡Mi pequeñín!

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

-¿Qué ocurre Gohan?-Preguntó Usagi.

-En seguida estaré allí.-Gohan colgó el teléfono.-Mi hermano ha sido secuestrado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron todos. Batman puso una expresión seria. Esto le recordaba la vez que Jason Todd fue secuestrado y asesinado por el Joker.

-Tengo que ir con mi madre enseguida.

-Tranquilo Gohan. Esperaremos a Superman e iremos a ver a tu madre rápidamente.

-Yo fui secuestrado cuando tenía 4 años por mi propio tio Raditz y por un demonio llamado Garlick Junior. No quería que mi hermano pasara por lo mismo que yo.

-Espero que no hayan sido capturados por esclavistas.

-¿Esclavistas?-Dijo Hikari.

-Si. Son gente que captura a otras personas para venderlas y ganar dinero. Suelen actuar cerca de Ryuugu. Pagan muy bien por sirenas y gyojins. Aunque hay mucha gente que ha dejado de ser esclavista por un incidente que hubo hace 2 años provocado por Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law y cierto pirata que conocemos.

-Esos bastardos iban a vender a mi amiga Keimie. Y para colmo un Noble Mundial disparó a mi amigo Hatchan. Se lo merecían.

-Como puede haber gente tan cruel en el mundo.-Dijo Usagi entre lágrimas.

-Así que en la Tierra, también hay gente así...-Dijo Subaru. Por los planetas cercanos a Gilconia, muchas bandas esclavistas actuaban. Pero por suerte, la Policia Galáctica los ponía en su sitio.

-Señorito Bruce. El señor Kent y el señorito Tim están aquí.

-¿Tim? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi mejor amigo ha sido secuestrado y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y cómo te has enterado?

-Tengo hackeadas tus conexiones. Me enteré en el momento en el que llamaste a Superman. No le dije nada a Cassie para no alarmarla.

-Déjale venir Bruce. Cuanta más ayuda tengamos mejor.

-De acuerdo.

-Vale. Vayamos a ver a mi madre. Quiero ver como se encuentra.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Monte Paozu. Casa de Goku**_

Un Tubo Boom se abrió y Gohan y los demás salieron de él. Batman decidió quedarse en Gotham. Confiaba en los héroes y en Subaru, ya que fue estrictamente preparado para estas misiones. En el paisaje habían señales de que una batalla se había librado. Chichi estaba esperando a su hijo en la puerta del hogar.

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Gohan. Yo estoy bien. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por tu hermano.

-Dime. ¿Quién fue?

-Un robot gigante.

-¿Un robot gigante?-Dijo Kouji.-Acaso Hell ya ha descubierto vuestras identidades.

-No, chico. No era uno de los robots de Hell que suelen aparecer en las noticias. Era diferente. Y hablaba. Dijo llamarse Megatron.

-¿Megatron? ¿Alguien conoce a este Megatron?-Preguntó Gohan. El resto del grupo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Podría describírmelo?-Preguntó Subaru.

-Era un robot de color gris y muy alto. No tanto como Mazinger. Llevaba un cañon en su brazo derecho. Y llevaba un símbolo en el pecho. Además puede convertirse en una pistola gigante.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Chichi entrenaba en secreto a su hijo Goten. Quería que fuera un niño listo y estudioso, pero también quería que fuera fuerte como su padre. En ese momento un disparo destruyó un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo Chichi alarmada. Goten y ella vieron una pistola gigante que se convirtió en un robot más grande aun.

-Saludos, ser de carne. Mi nombre es Megatron, futuro líder del Universo, y he venido a llevarme a ese pequeño.

-De eso nada. No tocarás un pelo de mi hijo.-Chichi iba dispuesta a luchar contra Megatron, pero este le dio un tortazo que la dejó inconsciente.

-¡Mama!-Goten se lanzó contra Megatron, pero este se convirtió en pistola y disparó a Goten, haciendo que choque contra una pared y noqueándolo.

Ya eres mio. Misión cumplida.-Megatron se fue. Chichi recuperó el conocimiento y fue a casa rápidamente a llamar a Gohan.

-¡Y pensaba qué, al ser un mundo más pacífico que el mio, iban a haber menos problemas!

El Goten del futuro estuvo presente. Vio como se llevaban a su yo más joven. Pero prefirió seguir a los Decepticon en lugar de atacarlos allí y poner en peligro a Chichi y al pequeño Goten.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-No se preocupe señora. Rescataremos a su hijo.-Dijo Superman.

-Gracias. ¿Sabe? Usted tiene algo que me recuerda a Goku. No sé que es. ¡Oh! Si el estuviese aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado.-ChiChi se puso a llorar recordando a su marido fallecido.

-Debemos depender de nosotros mimos, mama. No podemos depender siempre de nuestro padre.

-¡Un momento!-Gritó Subaru.-¿Tu padre es Goku?

-Sí. Lo conoces.

-¡He oído hablar de él! ¡Es un héroe Galáctico! ¡No sólo venció a Freezer! ¡También derrotó a Mongul! ¡Desafió a Galactus!

-Usted relájese.-Dijo MegaMan.-Traeremos a Goten sano y salvo.

-Iron Man me acaba de confirmar que Spider Man también ha desaparecido. Parece ser que aprovecharon el ataque de Ozotto para secuestrarlo.-Dijo Superman, el cual llamó a Stark para averiguar si alguno de sus ssatélites había captado algo raro.

-Tenemos que encontrar su base y salvar a los tres secuestrados.-Dijo Kouji.

-¡A mí me ha llegado un mensaje muy raro!-Dijo Tennosuke.-¡Dimentor se tiró a Mehime!-Nadie hizo caso a Tennosuke. Sin embargo, y curiosamente, algunas personas de la Tierra, incluída el Dimentor de este mundo, recibieron el mismo mensaje.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Tlaxca.**_

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-Gritó furioso Dimentor mientras miraba su móvil.

-¡Pizza!-Dijo Chica mientras era reparada por el Doctor Cero.

 _ **########**_

-Tranquilo. Le puse un rastreador a Conner. De hecho, todos lleváis uno en las Mother Box. Batman le pidió a Orion que los instalara.-Subaru sacó un pequeño ordenador cortesía de Batman.-Tengo su localización. Conner está en el Polo Norte.

-¿Polo Norte?-Dijo Sailor Moon.-No quiero ir a ese sitio otra vez.

-¿Has estado en el Polo Norte?-Le preguntó Hikari.

-Sí, cuando luchamos contra el Reino de la Oscuridad de la malvada Reina Beryl. Esa batalla me trae malos recuerdos.

En ese momento, Chichi salía de su casa. Iba armada con dos metralletas y en la cintura llevaba un cinturón de granadas. Esto asustó a los presentes.

-Iré con vosotros. Esos malditos van a pagar el secuestrar a mi pequeño del alma.

-Usted quédese aquí. Si en dos horas no volvemos, apriete este botón.-Subaru le dio un comunicador.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Enviará una señal de alarma a los Vengadores y a la Liga de la Justicia. Recuerda, apriétalo sólo cuando hayan pasado las dos horas, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo, pero algo me dice que no me hará falta apretar este botón. Mi hijo va con vosotros. Él fue quien venció a Cell.

-Lo sabemos. Sabemos que su hijo es fuerte.-Dijo Usagi.

-Ya verá, volveremos enseguida.-Dijo Seiya.

-Os deseo suerte.

-No. Mejor desea que tengamos éxito.-Dijo Superman. Abrió un Tubo Boom y se fueron.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Base Nemesis. Polo Norte.**_

SuperBoy estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué hago aquí?-Conner estaba atado a una mesa. Intentó liberarse. Pero era inútil, la sala estaba iluminada con una luz similar a la de un Sol Rojo.

-Sí. No parece que estemos en un balneario.-Dijo Spider Man.-De hecho, espero que esto sea una pesadilla y me gustaría despertar en uno de verdad.

-Te comprendo. A mi me gustaría estar en Isla Paraíso rodeado de bellas amazonas y...-Conner no terminó su frase. En ese momento entraba Megatron.

-Veo que vosotros dos habéis despertado. Es raro, el niño también tenía que haberse despertado ya.-Dijo mirando a Goten que dormía muy tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros, lata de sardinas?

-Cuida tu lengua, mocoso kriptoniano. Estás ante el futuro amo del Universo. Estás ante Lord Megatron.

-Me parece que estamos ante el típico megalómano que quiere dominarlo todo.-Dijo Spider Man. Megatron apretó un botón y una descarga sacudió a Spider Man.-Como sigas con esta actitud, nadie querrá ir contigo al cine.

-Menudo bocazas. Pero te necesito vivo. Ya que tu sangre tiene una anomalía interesante. Y necesito también muestras de sangre del kriptoniano y del saiyan. Con esos tres elementos, crearé una sustancia que hará a los Decepticons imparables.

-Vaya, no me gusta que me expriman como a una naranja.-Dijo Spider Man.

-Y yo estoy harto de laboratorios. No me escapé de uno para acabar encerrado en otro.

-¡Silencio! No he pedido vuestra opinión.

-Lo que yo decía, otro megalómano chiflado.-Megatron volvió a apretar el botón, dándole otra descarga a Spider Man.- Si Jameson me viera así, seguro que disfrutaría del espectáculo.

-Doctor, proceda con la extracción de la sangre.-Un robot científico apretó un botón. Del techo salieron tres agujas que se clavaron en lo brazo de los tres rehenes y empezaron a extraerles sangre.

-Esto va a dejar marca.-Dijo Conner.

-¡AHH!-Goten se despertó al recibir el pinchazo.-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi madre?

-No te pongas nervioso niño.-Dijo Spider Man.-Pronto SuperBoy y yo te sacaremos de aquí. ¿Como te llamas?

-Goten.

-¡Ah! Tú eres hermano de Gohan verdad. Yo soy uno de sus amigos. Pronto vendrá a ayudarnos.

La barriga de Goten empezó a sonar.

-Tengo hambre. Espero que mi hermano venga con comida.-Dijo el niño. A Conner y a Peter les salieron las gotas de sudor típicas de los mangas y animes.

-Este niño no se toma las cosas muy enserio. No se parece en nada a su hermano.

-Bien, todo va según lo planeado. Doctor, cuando consiga crear ese fuel especial avíseme.

-Sí amo.

 _ **#######**_

Fuera de la base decepticon, en el Polo Norte, un tubo Boom se abrió y de él salieron el grupo, Red Robin y Superman.

-No sé si me hace gracia que esta gente viva cerca de mi Fortaleza de la Soledad.

-Sigue haciendo el mismo frío que la última vez que vine.-Dijo Usagi quejándose.

-Sabías que hacia frío. ¿Cómo es que no te has preparado?-Preguntó Hikari a Usagi.

-No hay momento para eso, debemos atacar la base ahora.-Decía nervioso Gohan.

-No pierdas los nervios. Sé lo que sientes ahora mismo. Para mí, Conner es como mi hermano.-Le dijo Superman.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien ha visto a Red Robin?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-Niño impaciente.-Dijo Superman.-Es igual que Bruce...

Red Robin estaba cerca de la base, buscando la entrada. Cuando la encontró, empezó a hackearla para conseguir abrirla.

-Aguanta Conner. Ya voy.

Dentro de la base, Soundwave detectó el ataque a los sistemas de la nave.

-Amo. Alguien intenta entrar en los sistemas de la nave.

-Bien. Seguro que son los amigos del Kriptoniano. Envía a los combaticons.

-Si amo. Combaticons, salid y acabad con el intruso.

Tim seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

-Bien, un poco más y ya estará.-La puerta se abrió.-Bien, lo conseguí.-De la puerta salieron varios vehículos.-Pero no de la forma que yo quería.

-Detente, ser de carne.-Dijo uno de los robots.-Identifícate.-Pero Tim no dijo nada.

-Espera Vortex, a lo mejor tenemos que presentarnos nosotros antes. A lo mejor así, nos responderá.

-Tienes razón, Blast Off. Las tradiciones de este planeta son muy peculiares. Bien, terrícola. Escucha con atención. Vas a saber quienes somos.

-Yo soy Brawl el violento.

-Yo soy Blast Off el egoísta.

-Yo Swindle el estafador.

-Yo Vortex el desquiciado.

-Y yo soy su líder, Onslaught el estratega.

-Juntos formamos el escuadrón Combaticon.-Los 5 robots hicieron poses típicas del Super Sentai. A lo lejos había una rana alienígena que aplaudía a los robots por tan geniales poses. Red Robin seguía quieto.

-Jefe Onslaught, el humano sigue inmóvil.

-Lo veo, Brawl. He oído que hay humanos que son muy ariscos.-En ese momento, cinco cuchillas con forma de "R" se pegaron en el pecho de los robots, explotando.

-Ahora dejadme pasar. Tengo un amigo al que salvar.

-No tan rápido.-Dijo Onslaught.-No creerás que con eso podrás vencernos. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Se me olvido avisar de que mientras hablaba, el humano entró en la base.

-Bueno, dejemos que entre. Ya veremos a ver si sobrevive a Megatron y al resto.-Dijo Onslaught

En ese momento aparecieron Superman y el grupo.

-Vaya, parece que no dejamos de recibir visitas.-Dijo Brawl.

-Eso parece. Atacad, escuadrón Combaticon.-Ordenó Onslaught. Los cinco robots atacaron. Superman le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Onslaught, estampándolo contra la nave.

Brawl fue directo hacia MegaMan.

-Tú eres un robot, ¿verdad? Ahora te mostraré que yo soy mejor.-Brawl iba dispuesto a darle un fuerte puñetazo. Pero MegaMan cambio de color. Iba a usar la habilidad de GutsMan.

-¡Super Arm!-MegaMan cogió al Decepticon con un brazo y lo lanzó muy lejos.

-No te creas que me has vencido solamente por... ¡Oh oh!-Brawl vio que MegaMan había levantado un gran bloque de hielo. Mega se lo lanzó, aplastando al combaticon.

-A ver si así se te enfrían las ideas.

Saiyaman se enfrentó a Vortex. El combaticon le atacó con el láser de su brazo derecho.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUERE! ¡MUEREE!- Saiyaman esquivó los disparos.-Veo que eres rápido. Modalidad Helicóptero.-Vortex generó un remolino con las hélices, atrapando a Saiyaman dentro de él.-¡Quiero ver como sufres!

-Devuélveme a SuperBoy y a mi hermano.-Saiyaman hizo estallar su Ki, deshaciendo el remolino y estampando a Vortex contra la misma pared en la que estaba Onslaught.

Blast Off estaba luchando contra Blade.

-Espero que luches con honor. Este caballero lo hará.-Dijo Blast Off.

-Vaya. Un robot que se cree aristócrata. Vas a ir directo al desguace.-Tekkaman Blade sacó sus lanzas y fue directo hacia Blast Off. Pero este le disparó su Rayo Iónico.-¡Aargh! ¿Qué me pasa?

-Mi rayo hace que tus sistemas se vuelvan locos. Ahora estás incapacitado para luchar. Muere en mis nobles manos.- Cuando Blast Off iba a aplastarle la cabeza a Blade, Sailor Moon y AngeWoMon le atacaron.

-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!

-¡Flecha Celestial!

Los dos ataques le dieron a Blast Off, tirándolo al suelo. Lina se acercó a Blade y usó un conjuro en él.

-¡Recovery!

-Gracias Lina, me siento como nuevo.

Dentro de la nave, e podían notar las sacudidas de la batalla.

-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?-Preguntó Goten.

-Vuestros amigos están luchando. Y uno de ellos se ha infiltrado en la base.-El doctor apretó un botón. Del techo salió una pantalla que mostraba, por un lado, la batalla que se estaba librando en el exterior, y por otro lado, a Red Robin corriendo dentro de la base.

-¡Tim!-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Oye chatarra.-Dijo Spider Man.- ¿Puedes poner el canal de deportes? Ahora mismo juegan los Lakers y por nada del mundo me lo perderíAAAAAAH!-El doctor apretó el botón de las descargas.-Esto ya ha dejado de ser divertido.

-"Debo salir de aquí y ayudar a los demás".-Pensó SuperBoy. Abrió la palma de su mano y empezó a usar la Telekinesis Táctil.-"Telekinesis táctil. La luz del Sol Rojo bloqueará mis habilidades kryptonianas, pero no bloquea mis habilidades innatas."

Fuera de la Nave, el grupo estaba dándole una paliza a los Combaticons.

-Houston, tenemos un problema.-Dijo Blast Off.

-A este paso van a ganarnos.-Dijo Brawl.

-De eso nada. Chicos, es hora de combinarse en Bruticus.

-¡Sí!-Los cinco robots empezaron a combinarse en un robot de tamaño colosal.-¡Aquí esta el gran, malvado y luchador Bruticus!-Dijo el gran robot haciendo una pose ridícula. En ese momento, Starscream salió de la nave.

-Vamos, mi escuadrón. Acabad con ellos.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado nuestro líder?-Bruticus cogió a Starscream y lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Traidores!-Delante de Starscream estaban Mazinger y el EVA.

-Tú eres el malnacido que me atacó en Nueva York. ¡Pagarás caro atacarme y secuestrar a mis amigos!

-No me arrepiento de nada.-Starscream le disparó su Rayo Anulador contra Mazinger, pero el EVA se puso entre el rayo y Mazinger.

-¡Cuidado Shinji!

El rayo iba a darle, pero chocó con una barrera de energía generada por el EVA.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?-Dijo sorprendido Starscream.

-¡No ha estado mal, Shinji!-Le dijo Kouji.

-"Es la primera vez que alguien me felicita de esa manera. Cada vez me gusta más formar parte de este grupo."-Pensaba Shinji mientras sonreía.

-Mazinger, Eva, Superman y yo nos encargamos de estos robots. Vosotros ir a su base y buscad a SuperBoy, Spider Man y al hermano de Gohan.

-De acuerdo.-El grupo entró en la base. Mazinger y el EVA luchaban contra Starscream, mientras Los mejores del mundo luchaban contra Bruticus.

-¡Bruticus! ¡Acaba con esos humanos enseguida y ven a ayudarme con estos robots!

-Te repito que no eres mi jefe.-Bruticus atacó a Superman que lo esquivó con supervelocidad. Bruticus no se dio cuenta que mientras atacaba a SuperMan, Subaru le había puesto explosivos en las piernas.

-¡Es hora de probar mis Subarangs!

Los Subarangs explotaron, haciendo que el gran robot pierda el equilibrio. SuperMan aprovechó para dar un fuerte puñetazo a Bruticus, separándolo de nuevo en los 5 robots que lo componen.

-Maldita sea. Han vencido a Bruticus.-Mazinger aprovechó que Starscream estaba distraído para atacarle.

-¡Missile Punch!-Del "estómago" de Mazinger salió un gran misil que dio a Starscream. Shinji aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Progressive Knife!-El EVA cortó el cañón de Starscream.

-¡Maldito! Mi rayo anulador.-Dijo Starscream nervioso, cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro.-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Buenas noches!-SuperMan le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **San Francisco.**_

Los Teen Titans, más concrétamente Raven, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Ravager y Robin (Damian Wayne), estaban luchando contra Mammoth. El villano estaba destruyendo la ciudad. Echaban de menos a SuperBoy y a su super fuerza, pero Raven dejó al villano sin consciencia con un conjuro. En ese momento, Wonder Girl desapareció.

-¿Cassie? ¿Dónde estás?-Preguntaba Beast Boy.

-Eso no importa. Ya hemos parado al malo.-Dijo Robin.

-Dios, como odio a este renacuajo.-Decía Beast Boy con ganas de estrangularlo.

En una sala que parecía el interior de un templo griego apareció Cassie.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Yo te he traído aquí.-Dijo una voz siniestra.

-¡ARES! ¿Qué quieres de mí? No pienso ser tu marioneta.

-Y no quiero que lo seas. Sólo quiero decirte donde esta tu amado.

-¿Conner? ¿De qué me hablas?

-Claro, ese chico, Tim Drake no te lo dijo para no preocuparte. Tú querido Conner ha sido secuestrado por autómatas del Espacio Exterior, cuya base está situada en lo que vosotros llamáis Polo Norte.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿No será una de tus artimañas?

-Pensar planes no es cosa mía. Es cosa de la estúpida de mi hermanastra Atenea. Yo disfruto con la guerra. Tanto, que eso a provocado que mis propios padres Zeus y Hera me odien.

-Y entonces, ¿para qué me ayudas?

-Porque somos familia. Y nos tenemos que ayudar mutuamente. Además, luchar contra estos autómatas te ayudará a prepararte para una grave Crisis que ocurrirá dentro de muy poco.

-¿Una crisis? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡Dímelo Ares!

-Lo siento mucho pequeña. Esa información solamente la pueden obtener dioses de verdad. Ahora ve y salva a tu querido SuperBoy.-Ares chasqueó sus dedos y Cassie desapareció.

Cassie apareció otra vez en San Francisco, al lado de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Dijo Kid Flash.-Nos tenias muy preocupados.

-No tengo tiempo.-Cassie salió volando.-"Ya voy, Conner."

 _ **#######**_

Dentro de la base, el grupo estaba buscando donde tenían encerrados a sus amigos mientras Superman entretenía a los Decepticons afuera. Tennosuke iba disfrazado de delfín. Megatron fue rápidamente al laboratorio.

-Doctor, ¿ya ha terminado?

-Aquí lo tiene, amo. Este fuel le dará la misma fuerza física que el ser orgánico llamado SuperMan.

-Excelente.-Megatron se lo bebió. De repente, empezó a notar que su energía aumentaba.¡Sí! ¡Mi poder aumenta! ¡Estoy a un paso de ser el Rey del Universo!

En ese momento SuperBoy se liberó de su mesa.

-Gracias telekinesis tactil.-Dijo SuperBoy mientras rompía las bombillas que producían una luz similar a la de un Sol Rojo.

-Oye SuperBoy. ¿Podrías ayudarme?-Dijo Spider Man. A su lado estaba Goten.

-¿Acaso no puedes liberarte tú solo?-Le preguntó Goten.

-¿Y tú desde cuando estás libre?

-Desde antes que el amigo de mi hermano empezó a usar ese truco del telenosequé.

-Ten cuidado como lo dices niño. Es telekinesis táctil. Y es mi mayor orgullo. Prepárate que voy.-SuperBoy se lanzó contra Megatron, pero el líder decepticon le dio un golpe, empujándolo contra la pared.

-Perfecto. El suero ha funcionado.-En ese momento, Megatron se dio cuenta de que tenía una "R" en el hombro, que explotó en el momento.

-SuperBoy, ¿estás bien?-Robin ayudó a SuperBoy a incorporarse.

-Este tío ha creado un suero usando la sangre de Spider Man, ese crío y la mía. Ahora es igual de fuerte que Superman. Será mejor que te marches de aquí.

-Batman me ha preparado para cosas peores.

-¡TIENE RAZÓN!-Le dijo Subaru a SuperBoy.-¡El entrenamiento de Batman es mucho peor que Mega... ¡ARGH!-Megatron golpeó a Subaru en la cara y lo dejó KO.

Megatron empezó a atacar a Red Robin, pero este era ágil y esquivaba los golpes. En ese momento, el grupo irrumpe en el laboratorio. Tras ellos, estaban los decepticons tumbados. Estos habían sido derrotados por la Justice Power Society of Avengers.

-Veo que habéis llegado y os habéis divertido con mis leales servidores.-Dijo Megatron.-¡Oh! Pero si también ha venido la que me liberó hace 1 año.-Dijo mirando a Sailor Moon.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no te conozco.

-Personalmente no. Pero tu lucha contra aquella mujer diabólica me despertó.

-¡Ah!-Dijo Usagi, recordando la última batalla contra el Reino de la Oscuridad.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Usagi, convertida en la Princesa Serenity, estaba luchando contra la Reina Beryl, que había sido poseída por su líder, La reina Metalia. Usagi usó todo el poder del cristal de plata para destruir a la malvada soberana, pero eso también le costó la vida a ella. La onda de choque generada por esa batalla reactivó los sistemas de Nemesis y despertó a Megatron y a su ejército.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Gracias a ti y a estos tres individuos, puedo volver a reclamar lo que legítimamente es mio: El trono del Universo. ¡Jajajaja!

-No creas que saldrás de aquí con vida. Pagarás el haber secuestrado a SuperBoy y a mi hermano-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Yo también estoy incluido.-Dijo Spider Man.

Megatron chocó sus manos, provocando una onda que mandó a todo fuera de la nave. El grupo cayó cerca de SuperMan.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo he pasado.-Megatron había salido de la base. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a donde estaban Sarudes, Superman, Mazinger y el EVA.- Preparaos para conocer vuestro fin, que marcará el comienzo de mi reino despótico sobre las criaturas del Universo.

En ese momento, alguien disparó a Megatron, pero este fue rápido y lo esquivó.

-Vaya. Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir. Bienvenido Optimus Prime. Únete a la fiesta.

-¿Puedo unirme yo también?-Dijo el Goten del Futuro mientras descendía del cielo.

Un nuevo aliado ha aparecido para ayudar a nuestros héroes. Y también el Goten del Futuro. ¿Podrán detener a Megatron? ¿O el Universo caerá en sus manos? ¿Y qué clase de crisis es la que se avecina y preocupa a los dioses griegos?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Nota** : En el siguiente capítulo veremos la batalla contra Megatron. ¡Ah! ¡Y un OC de **BRANDON369** aparecerá! No os la perdáis.

Y pasáos por el foro. He esstado escribiendo preguntas, y me gustaría que me ayudarais con mis dudas.

Y ahora a responder reviews.

- **carlos13:** Es probable que el Megatron de Super tenga más problemas que el Megatron de JPSA. Además, Megatron no será el único problema que tendrán.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí lo tienes. Me alegra que este fic te esté gustando. Y espero que te haya gustado el guiño a uno de tus omakes.

 _ **Saludos.**_


	26. Cristal Roto

_**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**_

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5 y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**_

 _ **-El Goten del futuro es una idea de carlos13.**_

 _ **-Ultimate MegaMan es de BRANDON369.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

El grupo, acompañado de Red Robin y Superman, fueron al Polo Norte para salvar a SuperBoy, Goten y a Spider Man de las garras de los Decepticons. Estos androides del Espacio Exterior querían usar la sangre de los tres individuos para crear un fuel que les otorgara una gran fuerza para conquistar el mundo más fácilmente. Megatron consiguió beberse el líquido y obtuvo un poder similar al de SuperMan. Derrotó fácilmente al grupo y a Red Robin y se disponía a liquidar a los que estaban fuera de la base, cuando de repente, alguien disparó a Megatron. Se trataba de Optimus Prime, viejo enemigo de Megatron.

¿Podrán derrotar a Megatron con ayuda de Optimus? ¿Llegará Wonder Girl a tiempo para salvar a Conner? ¿Y a que clase de crisis se refería Ares?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 15: Cristal Roto.**_

-Vaya. Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir. Bienvenido Optimus Prime. Únete a la fiesta.

-¿Puedo unirme yo también?-Dijo el Goten del Futuro mientras descendía del cielo.

-¡Tú eres el Goten que apareció en Nueva York! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Saiyaman. Entonces, Goten se acercó a Gohan.

-¡Qué susto!-Exclamó aliviado Goten del Futuro.-Pensé que estos robots te habían hecho daño. Sentí tu ki y pensé que te habían dejado gravemente malherido.

-¿Quién es ese ser de carne? Mi escáner dice que este humano tiene un poder inmenso.-Dijo Megatron mientras analizaba al Goten del futuro. Pero Megatron tuvo que dar un salto, ya que Optimus le atacó con un láser.

-He venido a parar tu locura, Megatron. Has involucrado en nuestra longeva batalla a seres que no tienen nada que ver.

-Simples daños colaterales. Es normal en una guerra Optimus. Lo tendrías que saber ya.

-No. A lo que tú haces se le llama crímenes de guerra. Y pagarás por ellos.-Optimus se lanzó contra Megatron. Le disparó varios láseres, pero Megatron lo esquivó. Luego, el villano le disparó a Optimus un láser, dándole en el pecho y lanzándolo bien lejos.

-Bien.-Dijo Goten del futuro.-Esos dos parecen tener cuentas pendientes. Lo mejor será quearme aquí y ver como sale la cosa.

Mientras los dos robots luchaban, Sarudes se acercó a ver como estaban todos.

-Eres demasiado impaciente. Casi te cuesta la vida Tim.-Le dijo Superman a Red Robin.

-No importa mi vida si consigo salvar a aquellos que me importan.

-Batman te enseñó bien. Demasiado bien. ¿Y vosotros como estáis?

-Nos ha arrollado un ser metálico con una fuerza similar a la tuya. ¿Tú que crees?-Le dijo Blade.

-No hay que perder la esperanza. Podemos con ese Megatron.-Dijo Hikari.-Je, ya hablo como Takeru.

-Así se habla.-Dijo Superman.-Vamos a ayudar a ese robot.

Todos fueron a por Megatron.

-No me molestéis.¡Decepticons a mí!

Varios decepticons salieron de la nave y empezaron a luchar contra los héroes.

-Runamuck, Runabout, Skywarp, Ramjet, Thundercracker, Blitzwing, no dejéis a nadie vivo. Acabad con todos. Yo me encargo de Prime.

-Vamos a equilibrar la balanza. ¡Autobots, atacad!

De la nada salieron 4 robots.

-Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, Wheeljack y Jazz listos para ayudar.

Y en ese momento, comenzó una batalla decisiva. SuperBoy y Bumblebee luchaban contra Runamuck. Runamuck disparaba contra los dos.

-¡Hora de hacer que las cosas salten por los aires!-Runamuck no dejaba de disparar. Conner y Bumblebee esquivaban los disparos. Runamuck fue rápidamente hacia Conner dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero el chico empezó a volar.-No te creas que porque sepas volar, podrás escapar de mí.-Runamuck usó unos propulsores para volar. Pero en ese momento, el robot empezó a gritar.-¡No! ¡Estoy muy arriba! ¡Tengo vértigo! ¡AAAH!

-Vaya payaso.-SuperBoy le dio un puñetazo a Runamuck, mandándolo contra el suelo. Luego Bumblebee le hizo una llave de Judo y lo estampó contra la nave Nemesis.

-Hacemos buen equipo, chico.-Le dijo Bumblebee a SuperBoy. SuperBoy y BumbleBee chocaron manos, pero la fuerza de SuperBoy hizo que Bumblebee se fuera hacia atrás.

-¡Lo siento!

Saiyaman y Ratchet luchaban contra Blitzwing. El decepticon iba armado con una espada láser y con una pistola.

-¡Esperad!-Gourry venía corriendo. Había visto la espada y quería retarle a un duelo.-Te desafío a un duelo de espadas.

-Humano insensato. Esta bien, puede ser divertido. Esta noche cenaremos espadachín estofado.-Gourry y Blitwing empezaron un duelo de espadas.

-Debemos ayudar a ese humano.-Dijo Ratchet. Saiyaman le tranquilizó.

-Confía en Gourry. Es muy bueno con la espada. Si vemos que ese robot usa un truco sucio, intervendremos.

Un ruido llamó la atención de Saiyaman y Ratchet. Gourry había desarmado a Blitzwing. Su espada salió volando y se quedó clavada en el Hielo.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo.-Dijo Gourry decepcionado.

-Maldito Humano. Eso no tiene gracia.-Blitzwing iba a disparar a Gourry, cuando Saiyaman y Ratchet dispararon un ataque de ki y un láser respectivamente, dejando fuera de combate a BlitzWing.

-Buen trabajo. Me alegra ver que hay robots como vosotros que luchan por la paz.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo. Por eso estamos aquí. Para proteger la vida de todos los planetas del Universo.

AngeWoMon, Sailor Moon y Jazz estaban luchando contra Runabout.

-Veo que sois humanos fuertes. Mejor, así no me aburriré. Odio aburrirme.-El robot disparaba contra los tres. Usagi esquivaba los rayos como podía. AngeWoMon le disparó una flecha que el robot esquivó. Jazz estaba bailando.

-Let's Party!-Jazz iba bailando de un lado a otro, dejando confuso a Runabout. Pero lo que no sabía, es que era parte del plan de Jazz, que enseguida le dio una patada y un fuerte puñetazo.

Megatron veía como, uno a uno, sus esbirros iban cayendo.

-Inútiles. No pueden hacer nada bien.

-Tú serás el próximo caer.-Dijo Optimus. En ese momento, Mazinger y el EVA atacaron a Megatron. Este saltó hacia ellos y los empujo bastante lejos. Los dos mechas chocaron contra el hielo y sus dos pilotos quedaron inconscientes. Superman se lanzó contra Megatron con un fuerte puño, pero Megatron lo cogió de la mano y lo estampó contra el suelo. Blade iba a disparar un Voltekka, pero Megatron fue más rápido y le disparó un láser que lo lanzó por los aires. Cuando cayó al suelo, Blade perdió la transformación. Hikari se acercó a ver cómo estaba.

-¡D-Boy!

-Maldito.-D-Boy sacó el cristal con la intención de volver a transformarse, pero el cristal se fracturó y se partió en dos.-¡No!

-¿Qué le ha pasado al cristal?-Dijo Hikari.

-Se ha roto. Ya podemos decir adiós a Tekkaman Blade.-D-Boy le dio un puñetazo al hielo. Le daba rabia porque eso significaría que ya no tenía medios para luchar contra los radams. Hikari sentía lástima por él. Pero salió de sus pensamientos por culpa de un fuerte ruido. Megatron tumbó a Optimus con una llave.

Spider Man envolvió a Megatron en telas de araña, pero las rompió fácilmente y pateó al hombre araña. Goten se lanzó contra Megatron, pero el decepticon le dio un tortazo que lo mandó bien lejos.

-¡Goten!-Saiyaman fue a ver como estaba su hermano.

-No perderemos. No vamos a perder. Después de todo somos los buenos.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! NADA PUEDE PARARME. SOY EL MÁS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO. ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJA!

-El poder le ha enloquecido.-Dijo Goten del futuro.-Eso será su fin.

-Mejor, eso juega a nuestro favor.-Dijo Red Robin.-Además se me ha ocurrido algo.-Dijo mirando el rayo anulador de Starscream.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que los ojos del EVA empezaron a brillar. El mecha se levantó, llamando la atención de todos.

-Veo que aun no has tenido suficiente.

El EVA abrió su mandíbula y empezó a chillar.

-¿Qué le pasa al EVA? ¿Qué Haces Shinji?-Peguntaba Saiyaman, pero no obtenía respuesta.

-No, de esto me habló esa chica llamada Misato. Estuve hablando con ella el otro día.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Subaru se reunió con Misato en un café de Tokio. Misato le había pedido a Shinji que le dijera a Subaru que ella quería hablar con él.

-¿Qué quieres, Katsurugi?

-Venía a avisarte de una habilidad que tiene el mecha de Shinji.

-¿Qué le pasa al mecha de Shinji?

-Cuando está en una situación peligrosa, misteriosamente el EVA adquiere conciencia propia y comienza a moverse por su cuenta.

-¿Y Shinji no puede pararlo?

-No. Se han buscado formas, pero ninguna ha dado resultado. Parece ser que el robot se calma cuando el enemigo es destruido.

-Ya veo. ¿Eso es todo?

-No. Dime, ¿es feliz Shinji con vosotros?

-No es muy hablador y le cuesta relacionarse. Pero parece feliz.

-Ya veo. No me extraña que sea así. Después de la infancia que tuvo.

Misato empezó a hablarle de la infancia de Shinji, de como perdió a su madre siendo pequeño y como su padre le abandonó para seguir una causa que para él era noble.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Alejaos del EVA. Shinji no lo está controlando.-Subaru advirtió a sus compañeros. Todos le hicieron caso. Los decepticons también se fueron, menos Megatron, que creía que podía con el EVA.

-Ven, chatarra morada. Veamos que puedes hacer. Jejeje.

-El jefe no está cuerdo.-Dijo Soundwave.

-Déjalo.-Dijo Onslaught.

-Que se espabile él solito.-Dijo Starscream. Y todos se fueron a un lugar seguro. Pero se encontraron con el Goten del futuro.-¡Aparta humano!

-¡Je! ¡Vuestro líder se ha vuelto fuerte pero loco! Eso le pasa por hacer trampas...

Los Decepticons iban a atacar a Goten del Futuro, pero éste los derribó con una simple onda de energía.

Megatron empezó a disparar contra el EVA, pero lo rayos rebotaban en el A.T Field. El Eva lanzó un rugido y fue directo contra Megatron. Los dos estaban luchando y ninguno parecía ser el ganador de la batalla.

-Qué robot más terrible han creado en la Tierra.-Dijo Optimus.

Subaru y Red Robin estaban trabajando en el rayo anulador. Wheeljack se acercó a ellos.

-Este arma está diseñada para dejar sin energía a todo objeto mecánico salvo a Megatron. Dejadme que os ayude con unas cuanta modificaciones.-Subaru aceptó su ayuda y empezaron a trabajar en el rayo anulador.

Todos estaban mirando horrorizados la batalla. Parecía que lucharan dos animales salvajes. D-Boy sólo miraba su cristal roto.

-Ya está.-Dijo Wheeljack.-Hemos acabado con el Rayo Anulador. Ahora dispararemos a Megatron y le dejaremos seco.

SuperBoy y Saiyaman aguantaban el cañón. Apuntaban hacia Megatron. Subaru estaba con su mini ordenador.

-Fuego.-Red Robin apretó un botón de su mini ordenador y el cañón disparó el rayo, dando en el blanco.

-Estúpidos. Este rayo no me hará nada. Vuestros intentos de parar mi reinado son inútiles.-En ese momento, Megatron nota que va perdiendo energía.-No. ¡No! Mi omnipotente poder. ¡No! Malditos seáis.-En ese momento, el EVA le dio un fuerte puñetazo y lo lanzó bien lejos. LazerBeak cogió a su amo al vuelo y se lo llevó de ahí.-Ya volveremos a vernos. ¡Y pagareis por todo!-Megatron apretó un botón y la nave Nemesis saltó por los aires.

-Vuelve cuando quieras.-Dijo Seiya.

-Aun no hemos acabado.-Dijo Subaru. El EVA miraba hacía ellos. Goten del Futuro se disponía a proteger a la JPSA y a los Autobots, pero en ese momento, dejó de funcionar.

-¡Buf! Hemos tenido suerte.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Habla por ti.-Dijo D-Boy desanimado.

-Tranquilo. Buscaremos una forma de repararlo.-Dijo Hikari.

-¿Eh? Siento un ki en esa dirección. Alguien viene volando.-Dijo Gohan.

-¡No puede ser!¿Cassie?-Dijo Conner.

-Yo me largo. Chico.-Le dijo Goten a su yo niño.-Si no quieres ser un blandengue como tu hermano, te recomiendo que entrenes. Tienes un gran potencial.-Dicho eto, Goten del Futuro se fue.

En ese momento, Cassie aterrizó y fue directa a Conner. SuperBoy iba a salir volando, pero Cassie le paró con un abrazo.

-Estaba preocupada.-Dijo Wonder Girl llorando.

-Cassie... Yo...

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-Preguntó Tim, pero Subaru le paró.

-Vayamos a otra parte. Dejemos a estos dos solos.

-Sí, debemos ver si Goten y Spider Man están bien.

-Oh, cuidar pacientes. Ese es mi trabajo.-Dijo Ratchet. Todos se fueron a otro lado, dejando solos a Cassie y a Conner.

-Cassie, yo quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro...

-No pasa nada. A veces me olvido que esas cosas forman parte de tu forma de ser. Y yo soy muy temperamental.

-Prometo no hacerlo más, Cassie.

-No hace falta que lo prometas, sé perfectamente que lo harás.-Dicho esto, la pareja se reconcilió y se dio un apasionado beso.

Ares miraba la escena desde un espejo de su mansión.

-Una pena, Cassie. No has llegado a tiempo para la acción. Pero ya habrán más retos antes de que la temible crisis llegué a este planeta.

Wheeljack estaba reparando los mechas del grupo, mientras miraba asombrado lo avanzada que estaba la tecnología de la Tierra.

Sarudes hizo explotar el Rayo Anulador para que no vuelva a ser usado por nadie.

-Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.-Dijo Optimus.

-Somos nosotros los que os debemos dar las gracias.

-SuperMan tiene razón. Si no hubieseis aparecido, no sé que hubiese sido de nosotros.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que lleve a casa a Goten. Mamá debe estar preocupada.

-Si, nosotros debemos volver a nuestra base. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Y recordad, si necesitáis ayuda, avisadnos.-Prime le dio un comunicador a Subaru.

-De acuerdo, pero podemos depender de nosotros mismos.

Y así, los dos grupos se separaron. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que habían sido observados.

-Así que mi querido hermano ya no puede transformarse. Esto es algo que le interesará a Omega.-Dijo Evil mientras volvía a su base.

Pocos minutos después, una esfera de energía apareció en el lugar donde habían estado luchando la JPSA y Megatron. Un robot similar a MegaMan surgió de la esfera.

-Ha estado aquí... El MegaMan de esta era ha estado aquí. ¡Debo derrotarle! ¡Es el único que me queda por derrotar! ¡Debo demostrarle a todos que yo soy Ultimate MegaMan, soy el mejor de todos!

 _ **#######**_

Goten volvió a su casa con ChiChi, la cual no paraba de llorar de la alegría. Chichi les pidió a los héroes que se quedaran en casa a cenar.

-El grupo acepta.-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Tú que dices Cassie? ¿No quedamos?

-¿Por qué no? Me quedo Conner.

-¿Y tú que dices Tim?

-Vale. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, como en lo viejos tiempos.

-Aunque falta Bart.-Dijo Cassie.

-Cierto. Ya haremos algo con él otro día.

-Entonces Conner, ¿vuelves con los Titanes?

-Puede. Ahora formo parte de otro grupo también.

-Debo avisar a Lois de que volveré tarde a casa.

-Dile que venga.-Dijo ChiChi.-Cuantos más mejor.

-¿No le importa? Ya somos mucha gente.

-No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada a cocinar para un marido y dos hijos que comen todo lo que comería un ejército.

-¡Hábleme más de mi héroe!-Dijo Subaru con ojo en forma de etrella.

Y así todos se quedaron a comer. Todos disfrutaban de la comida de Chichi, menos D-Boy, que no comía nada. Subaru escuchaba atento como ChiChi le narraba la historia de Goku y de sus virtudes y fallos.

 _ **###########**_

Al día siguiente, el grupo (Menos Shinji que había vuelto al Geo-Front para que la Dra. Akagi le echara un vistazo al EVA) fue a la Base de los Space Knights, donde fueron recibidos por Milly, Aki, Noal y Freeman.

-¡D-Boy!-Dijo Milly mientras lo abrazaba.-Te he echado de menos.

-Hola Milly.

-¿Habéis recibido el mensaje?-Le preguntó Subaru a Freeman.

-Sí. Esto es grave. Tenemos que reconstruir el cristal. Por suerte, contamos con grandes técnicos. Honda y Rebin son los mejores en sus respectivos campos tecnológicos.

-Ya verás, mi querido D-Boy.-Dijo Rebin guiñándole el ojo.-Yo me encargaré de analizar y reparar el cristal.

-Esto es serio Rebin.-Dijo Honda.-Tranquilo D-Boy. Buscaré la forma de que vuelvas a ser Tekkaman Blade. Te lo prometo.

-Pues no hay tiempo que perder.-Dijo Freeman.-Todos a sus puestos.

-Señor.-Dijo Milly.-Tienes una llamada. Es Colbert.

-¿Qué quieres Colbert?

-Muy astuto por llamar el otro día al presidente, Freeman.

-Sí. Sentía que el presidente tenía que estar informado de todo.

-Ya, lo que diga. No te llamo por eso. Te llamo por el Tekkaman. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que pierda sus poderes? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a usar como arma ahora?

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Con un robot espía que LexCorp diseñó exclusivamente para el Ejército. Todo esto es culpa tuya por permitir que Blade se una a ese grupo de loco.

-D-Boy es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Es un civil que se aloja en el Cuartel de los Space Knights ya que no recuerda nada y no tiene familia cercana que le pueda acoger. No es un trabajador mio.

-Entrégame a mí al chico, Freeman. Yo sabré usarlo mejor que tú.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. El chico no trabaja para mí. No puedo mandar sobre él.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Freeman? ¿Cómo piensas solucionar este problema?

-Eso es cosa nuestra. La política de los Space Knights es solucionar nosotros mismos y sin la ayuda de nadie más nuestros propios problemas. Ahora debo colgar tengo cosas que hacer.

En el laboratorio, Rebin y Honda estaban trabajando. Rebin analizaba la energía del cristal que permitía a D-Boy transformarse. Honda estaba trabajando en un robot viejo que llevaba tiempo sin funcionar.

-¡Maldito ordenador!-Dijo Rebin.-Ya se ha vuelto a quedar colgado.-Rebin empezó a darle golpes al ordenador.

-Cálmate Rebin. Golpear al ordenador de esa manera no soluciona nada. Al contrario, empeora las cosas.

-Ya lo sé. Pero quiero ayudar a D-Boy sea como sea. ¿Y tú qué haces con ese robot?

-Ya lo verás Rebin. Ya lo verás.

 _ **#######**_

En la Base Radam situada en la Luna, Evil informaba a Omega sobre la situación actual de Blade.

-Así que el traidor no puede convertirse en Blade. Has hecho un gran trabajo, Evil.

-Gracias, amo. Ahora, déjeme a mí encargarme de él. Será fácil acabar con él. Yo no le fallaré como hizo el tonto de Dagger.

-No será necesario enviar a ningún tekkaman contra él. Enviaré a un escuadrón de bestias radams.

-Como desee, amo.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Isla Bardos**_

El Doctor Hell estaba castigando a Ashura por su último fracaso.

-¡Idiota! No sólo te derrota Mazinger. También te derrotan los héroes de la Liga de la Justicia y ese grupo de nombre ridículo.

-Deme otra oportunidad. Se lo suplico, Doctor Hell.

-No. Ya me has fallado suficiente. Serás castigado. A ver si aprendes a no fallar.

-¡No!-En ese momento, un hombre calvo de piel morada y que iba con un látigo empezó a azotar a Ashura. Brocken entraba en ese momento.

-Menudo espectáculo. Geh-hehe. ¿Me llamaba, Doctor?

-Sí, Conde Brocken. Uno de mi espías me informa que Mazinger está en la base de los Space Knights, en Japón.

-Sí, doctor. Por lo visto uno de sus amigos tiene problemas.

-Este es el momento de atacar a Mazinger. Ve en tu fortaleza voladora Ghoul y acaba con esa molestia.

-Sí.-Dijo Brocken mientras hacía el saludo de los soldados del Ejército Alemán del Tercer Reich. Brocken subió a la nave con un escuadrón de soldados vestidos con uniformes de la Alemania Nazi.

-Fortaleza Voladora Ghoul, despega.-La nave despegó y fue rumbo a Japón. El Viejo científico miraba como la nave iba a su destino mientras pensaba.

-"Observa desde el Infierno, viejo amigo Gero. Voy a conseguir lo que ni tú ni ese enano llamado Red conseguisteis con vuestro ejército."-El científico salió de sus pensamiento cuando alguien llegó a la isla.-No puede ser... ¡Tú!

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Base de los Space Knights.**_

D-Boy estaba saliendo de la base, cuando Aki y Noal le pararon.

-¿A dónde vas, D-Boy?-Preguntó Aki.

-Iré a luchar contra los radams. Si me quedó aquí, os pondré en peligro. Y no podré ayudaros.

-No pierdas la esperanza, D-Boy.

-Mi cristal está roto. Ya no puedo transformarme. Ya no os soy útil. ¿Qué haríais vosotros si perdierais el Blue Earth?

-No puedes irte, D-Boy.

-Déjalo Aki. Es un caso perdido.

-Me marcho. Por favor no tratéis de pararme.-En ese momento, Aki abofetea a D-Boy.

-¡Idiota! Todos trabajamos duro para ayudarte. Ven conmigo y mira.-Aki llevó a D-Boy al laboratorio. Una vez llegaron, D-Boy vio como Rebin y Honda estaban trabajando sin descanso.

-Ya está.-Dijo Rebin.-Ya he reparado el cristal. He usado partes sintéticas. No hay cristales como estos en la Tierra.

-Buen trabajo Rebin.-Dijo Honda.-Déjamelo un momento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Honda?

-Espera, ya verás.-Honda puso el cristal en el pecho del robot en el que trabajaba.-Ya he terminado mi robot.

-Escucha Honda. Ese cristal es de D-Boy. No puedes ponérselo a ese robot solamente porque le quede bien.

-No, Rebin. He construido este robot basándome en tus estudios sobre el cristal. La energía del cristal hace que el cuerpo de D-Boy esté en tensión y eso podría acabar con él antes de que él acabe con los Radams. Este robot se encargará de transformar a D-Boy en Blade otra vez sin que sea necesario el uso de tanta energía.

-¿Lo ves, D-Boy? Todos trabajamos duro. No nos rendimos fácilmente.

-Gracias por abrirme lo ojos, Aki.

Noal miraba a Aki y a D-Boy con celos.

Fuera, el grupo esperaba a que Rebin y Honda solucionaran el problema del cristal.

-Parece que estemos en la sala de espera de un hospital.-Dijo Hikari.

Luffy sacó su Mother Box y abrió un portal. Luffy pasó por él. Subaru fue tras él.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Amazon Lily.**_

La Princesa Serpiente estaba en el balcón de su palacio pensando en Luffy.

-¡Ah! ¡Luffy! Tengo ganas de volver a verte.-En ese momento vio como se abría un Tubo Boom.-¿Qué es eso?-Hancock se puso colorada al ver quien salía del portal.

-¿No puede ser?

-¡Hola Hancock!

-¡Luffy! ¡Has venido a por mí! ¿Eso quiere decir qué te casarás conmigo?

Subaru apareció detrás de Luffy y lo arrastró. Luego el portal se cerró. A Hancock le entró una furia incontrolable.

-¡Maldito niñato demoníaco! ¡Cómo te atreves a llevarte a mi amado!

Todas las amazonas miraban a Hancock con la típica gota de sudor.

 _ **#######**_

-¡Luffy! No puedes usar la Mother Box como si fuera un juguete.

-¡Jo! Me aburría.

En ese momento las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Milly?

-Los radams vienen a atacar la base. Aprovecharán que D-Boy no puede transformarse.

-¡Ahí vienen!-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Equipo, defended la base. No dejéis que lleguen a D-Boy.-Ordenó Subaru y todos empezaron a luchar contra los Radams.

-Noal, vamos al Blue Earth. Ayudemos a los amigos de D-Boy.

-Esperad, es peligroso.-Dijo D-Boy.

-Tú espera aquí. Nos las podemos arreglar solitos.-Le dijo Noal.

El Blue Earth despegó y empezó a disparar láseres contra los radams. De repente, un misil casi le da a la nave.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?-Preguntó SuperBoy.

-Geh-hehehe.

-Esa risa. ¡Brocken!-Dijo Kouji.

-Conde Brocken para ti. He venido a acabar con vosotros en nombre del Doctor Hell.-En ese momento, se fija en las heroínas que había luchando.-Así que hay mujeres luchando, ¿verdad? Castigarlas va a ser muy divertido. Primero os cogeré a la fuera y después...

-¡Enemigo de las mujeres!-Dijo Aki.

-¡Hombres pervertidos como tú no merecen piedad!-Dijo Milly.

-Prepárate que te daré una paliza, Conde Pervertido.-Dijo Lina.

-Seremos nosotras las que te castigaremos.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Jugaré con tu cabeza al fútbol.-Dijo Hikari.

-Os autorizo a darle una severa paliza.-Dijo Tennosuke vestido de dama del Siglo XIX.

-¡¿Qu-QUÉ?! ¡Pero si aún no he hecho nada! ¡Y tú ni siquiera eres una mujer!-Le dijo a Tennosuke.

Saiyaman vio la escena y pensaba.

-"Espero que nunca lleguen a conocer al Maestro Tortuga."

-Menudo guarro.-Dijo SuperBoy.-¿Cómo se puede ser tan pervertido?

-¡Mira quién habla!-Le dijeron las chicas del grupo y Tennosuke aún disfrazado. SuperBoy se calló avergonzado.

-Acabaré con vosotros. Y después me ocuparé de los aliens. Este planeta le pertenece solamente al Doctor Hell.

-En eso te equivocas.-Tekkaman Evil apareció frente la fortaleza Ghoul.-Este planeta es de los Radams. Ni siquiera tus máquinas pueden detener nuestra gran fuerza.

-Eso lo veremos.-De la nave salieron cinco bestias mecánicas.

Dentro de la base, D-Boy miraba toda la situación.

-Aguantad chicos. ¿Queda mucho?

-No.-Dijo Honda.-Espera un poco más

-Sólo queda activar al robot y ya estará todo preparado.

-Bien. Preparaos que enseguida iré a por vosotros, radams.

Mientras, Ultimate MegaMan, que había seguido el rastro de energía de MegaMan, llegó también a la base de los Space Knights.

-Una batalla está a punto de comenzar. Quiero ver como te mueves, MegaMan de esta era.

El grupo se encuentra luchando contra dos frentes. ¿Podrán con los dos a la vez? ¿Intervendrá Ultimate MegaMan en la batalla? ¿Y D-Boy podrá convertirse de nuevo en Tekkaman Blade?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Nota**_ : En el siguiente capítulo veremos la conclusión de la batalla y la intervención en ella por parte de Ultimate MegaMan, el cual luchará contra Mega en un duelo.

-Dimentor: ¿Quién es este Ultimate MegaMan? ¿Es familia de mi papi, Ultimate Dimentor?

No. Un OC de BRANDON369.

-Dimentor: Que pena... Yo que quería tener un tio...

Esto me ha hecho pensar... ¿Habrá un Mister Conde de MegaMan por ahí? ¡Es igual eso ahora!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Es el Dimentor bueno. Y creo que esa foto fue un malentendido. XD.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:**

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **Saludos.**_


	27. MegaMan maligno

_**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**_

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Sailor Urania, Sailor Amphitrite, SlitherHebiMon, TerrorMon, JunkDraMon, TeddyMon y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Ultimate MegaMan es de BRANDON369.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Megatron fue derrotado gracias al trabajo en equipo de los Autobots, el Grupo, Red Robin y Los Mejores del Mundo. Pero ocurrió lo peor de lo peor. El cristal con el que D-Boy se convertía en Tekkaman Blade fue destrozado. Los Space Knights se pusieron manos a la obra y usaron todos los recursos de los que disponían para ayudar a D-Boy. Pero la base fue atacada por los Radams y por las bestias mecánicas del Doctor Hell.

Por otro lado, un MegaMan del futuro llamado Ultimate MegaMan ha aparecido y al parecer quiere combatir contra el MegaMan de esta era.

¿Podrán reparar el cristal a tiempo? ¿Podrán parar a los tres enemigos? ¿Y quién será el extraño individuo que ha visitado a Hell?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 27: MegaMan maligno  
**_

-Acabaré con vosotros. Y después me ocuparé de los aliens. Este planeta le pertenece solamente al Doctor Hell.

-En eso te equivocas.-Tekkaman Evil apareció frente la fortaleza Ghoul.-Este planeta es de los Radams. Ni siquiera tus máquinas pueden detener nuestra gran fuerza.

-Eso lo veremos. Atacad, bestias mecánicas.

-Lo que faltaba. Más problemas.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Yo me ocupo de los robots.-Dijo Kouji.-Vosotros no dejéis que los radams entren en la base.

-¡Gehehehehe! Roddo R2. Acaba con el líder de los radams. El resto acabad con los demás.-ordenó Brocken.

Roddo R2 un robot que tenía cohetes en lugar de brazos, voló hacía Evil.

-Ja. ¿Acaso piensas que esta chatarra acabará conmigo?-Evil sacó de sus antebrazos dos espadas y se lanzó contra el robot, cortándole los cohetes. Roddo cayó al suelo. Evil iba a darle el golpe de gracia, pero esquivó dos misiles que salieron de las rodillas de Roddo. A continuación, del pecho de Roddo salieron dos brazo que se estiraron hacia Evil, intentando agarrarlo. Pero Evil era mucho más ágil. Con sus espadas, el Tekkaman cortó en dos los brazos del robot. Pero Roddo aún tenía un as en la manga. De su cintura disparó un láser que iba directo a Evil. Evil abrió en su pecho unas placas y disparó un Voltekka similar al de Blade, pero de color carmesí. Roddo acabó derretido por el ataque.

-Como decía, no es más que basura.

-¿Ese tipo puede usar el Voltekka como Blade? Dagger no lo tenía.-Dijo Seiya.

-Claro que no. Fue una sorpresa que Dagger fuera un Tekkaman. Si le hubiésemos instalado el Sistema Voltekk, eso lo hubiese matado. Dagger era el más débil de todos nosotros.

-¡Roddo R2! Maldito. ¿Cómo te atreves a destruir una obra maestra del genial Doctor Hell?-Dijo Brocken enfadado.

-Y destruiré más si sigue metiéndose en el camino de los Radams.-Evil subió a la Fortaleza Ghoul dispuesto a matar a Brocken.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Atalaya.**_

La Doctora Light y el Detective Marciano estaban viendo la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en la base de los Space Knights.

-Otra vez ese maldito de Hell. Voy a ir ahí abajo y a enseñarle a no meterse con Japón.-En ese momento entraba Wonder Woman.

-No hará falta que vayas, Kimiko. La JPSA ya se está encargando de ellos. Dime, ¿son esos los robots de los que me hablaste?

-Sí. Son obra de un científico chiflado llamado Doctor Hell.

-Que nombre más bonito.-Dijo J'onn con ironía.

-"Esos robots... Son muy parecidos a los que usaba un pueblo de la Antigua Grecia que desapareció sin dejar rastro."-Pensaba Diana.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Cuartel de los Space Knights.**_

-Listo. El robot funciona sin ningún problema.-Dijo Honda.

-¿Y para qué voy a necesitar a ese robot?-Preguntó Blade.

-El cristal usaba mucha energía para la transformación. Y eso era un riesgo para ti. Ahora toda esa energía irá al robot y éste la controlará.-Dijo Rebin.

-Voy a probarlo.-Dijo D-Boy.

-Espera, es peligroso.-Dijo Honda.- Primero hay que probar si funciona bien.

-No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Tekk-setter!-En la espalda del robot se abrió una compuerta por la que entró D-Boy.

-No quiero mirar.-Dijo Rebin asustado. Pero la transformación fue bien. D-Boy se convirtió en Tekkaman Blade.

-¡Ha funcionado! Gracias Rebin y Honda.-Blade se fue al campo de batalla.

-Me ha dado las gracias.-Dijo Rebin con tono de joven enamorado.

-Espera Blade, el robot puede usarse también de transporte.-Dijo Honda, mientras el robot se convertía en una plataforma en la que Blade se subió y se marcho a ayudar a sus amigos.

En la fortaleza Ghoul, los soldados de Brocken disparaban contra Evil, pero estos fueron cortados por la mitad.

-Menudos debiluchos. ¿Y vosotros aspiráis a dominar el mundo?-Dijo Evil con mofa.

-No me subestimes alien.- Brocken activó un botón, ya aparecieron cuerpos decapitados que se lanzaron sobre Evil. Estos explotaron.-¡Geh hehehehehe! Eso para que aprendas.

-Menudo jaleo. ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?-Evil iba a atacar a Brocken, pero se detuvo ya que detectó la energía de Blade.-Vaya, parece que se ha recuperado. Este imbécil me ha hecho perder mucho tiempo.-Dijo mientras salía de la Fortaleza. Brocken cayó al suelo.

-Pensaba que iba a morir.

Mazinger, ayudado por Saiyaman y SuperBoy, estaba luchando contra bestias mecánicas.

-Vamos Brazas S1 y S2.-Decía un soldado.-Acabad con ellos.

Dos robots que parecían gemelo empezaron a disparar misiles contra Gohan y Conner, pero estos los esquivaban. Los dos atacaron con un KameHameHa y la visión calorífica respectivamente, destruyendo a los robots de un solo golpe.

Mazinger tenía problemas con los dos robots que enfrentaba.

-Malditos.

-Eso es.-Decía Brocken.-Acaba con Mazinger, Bazuraa Q5.-En ese momento Luffy comenzó a reírse.

-¡JA JA JA! El robot se llama basura.-Al oír ese comentario todos empezaron a reírse. Brocken estaba enfadadísimo.

-Maldito. Acaba antes con ese chico.

El robot iba hacia Luffy, mientras aplastaba bestias Radam. Luffy comenzó a hinchar su brazo.

-¡Elephant Gun!-El puño gigante mandó al robot muy lejos.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo Brocken sorprendido.- Mandora M2, ayuda a Bazuraa-Luffy comenzó a reírse otra vez.- ¡Y ACABA CON ESE MOCOSO!

Mandora M2,un robot que parecía una serpiente con cabeza de cocodrilo, fue, junto con Bazuraa, a atacar a Luffy. En ese momento alguien apareció en el cielo.

-Déjamelos a mí.-Era Blade que venía volando en el robot.-¡Voltekka!-El ataque fulminó a los dos robots. Brocken decidió salir huyendo tras ver el espectáculo.

-¡Blade!-Dijeron todos. A lo lejos, Evil, que estaba mirando la escena, se acercó a Blade.

-Tekkaman Blade. Por hoy has ganado. Pero la próxima vez, te mataré. Radams, nos vamos. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo Blade.

-Ya lo sabrás. Hermanito.-Dicho eso, Evil y los radams se fueron.

-"¿Hermanito? No... No puede ser él."-Pensaba Blade.

Todos se reunieron con Blade. Estaban contentos porque la reconstrucción del cristal fue un éxito.

-Bueno, hemos hecho un buen trabajo.-Dijo Subaru.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Mañana habrá un eclipse solar. Podríais venir conmigo a verlo. ¿Qué os parece?

Todo el mundo accedió y decidieron quedar con Usagi para ver el evento del siglo. La JPSA iba a irse, pero de repente, los escombros de las bestias mecánicas comenzaron a moverse. Luego, comenzaron a juntarse y formaron un enorme mecha formadopor diversas partes de las Bestias Mecánicas. Encima del robot apareció Ultimate MegaMan.

-¡No te vayas tan rápido, MegaMan de esta era! Todavía tienes que luchar contra mí.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Y por qué se parece a ti?-Le preguntó Subaru a MegaMan.

-¡Ni idea! A lo mejor es obra de Wily, pero él está en la cárcel.

-No soy un robot de Wily. Yo vengo de una era futura muy lejana. Y estoy viajando por el tiempo para demostrar que yo, Ultimate MegaMan, soy el mejor de todos. Así que esto será lo que hagamos. Yo lucharé contra ti y tus amigos lucharán contra mi robot. ¡Vamos!

Ultimate MegaMan y su robot creado por pedazos de las Bestias Mecánicas del Doctor Hell comenzaron a atacar a la JPSA.

-¡Dejadme a mí! ¡Yo, Tokoro Tennosuke derrotaré a este...

El robot aplastó a Tennouke con su pie. El robot se limpió el pie y comenzó a luchar contra la JPSA. Por otro lado, Ultimate MegaMan atacaba a MegaMan. Éste último no quería combatir contra otro robot.

-¡Alto! ¡Deja de luchar! ¡No tenemos porque luchar todo el rato! ¡Usa tus habilidades para mejorar el mundo!

-¿Y tú eres uno de los primeros robots en funcionar correctamente? ¡Je! ¡No eres más que un robot inservible!

Ultimate MegaMan atacó a MegaMan con un láser. El ataque dañó gravemente al robot azul, que cayó al suelo.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Los otros MegaMen con los que luché dieron más batalla que tú! ¡Muere!

-¡Detente!-Gritó MegaMan. En ese momento, escuchó una voz en su interior.

- _ **Usa mi poder...**_

-¿Quién habla?

- _ **Usa el poder de MechaDevil y podrás derrotar a este robot del futuro.**_

-¡No usaré el poder oscuro de Tismona!

-¿Habla solo? Parece ser qué ese ataque le ha dañado algún circuito...-Dijo Ultimate MegaMan mientras cargaba otro láser.

- _ **No tienes opción... Si no me usas. Ultimate MegaMan podría ir a por Protoman. ¡O peor! ¡Podría ir a por Roll! ¿Quieres qué ese robot haga daño a tus hermanos?**_

-Roll... ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

De repente, un aura oscura emergió de MegaMan. Su cuerpo pasó de ser azul a ser totalmente oscuro. Y sus ojos eran ahora rojos.

- **Grrrrr...**

-¡Oh! ¡Un MegaMan oscuro! Zero del 20XX hizo una cosa así... ¡Interesante!

- **¡Raaargh!**

MegaMan alzó su MegaBuster y disparó una enorme esfera de energía. Pero no apuntó hacia Ultimate MegaMan. MegaMan disparó conta el robot que luchaba contra la JPSA.

-¡Me he recuperado!-Exclamó alegre Tennosuke.-¿Qué es eso?-El ataque de MegaMan fulminó al pobre Tennosuke y al robot fácilmente.-¡Más cuidado! ¡Qué la gelatina es muy cara!

-¡Qué poder! ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? ¿Eh?

- **¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!**

MegaMan disparó por su boca una enorme llamarada infernal que golpeó a Ultimate MegaMan. El robot del futuro recibió de lleno el ataque y cayó al suelo con alguna quemadura. Ultimate MegaMan iba a contraatacar, pero MegaMan comenzó a golpearle con rápidez.

-¡GIGA CRUSH!-Ultimate MegaMan liberó una brutal cantidad de energía para quitarse de encima a MegaMan. Luego, se reincorporó.-Será mejor dejarlo por hoy. No estás preparado para mí todavía.-Dijo Ultimate MegaMan mientras desaparecía a gran velocidad del lugar. MegaMan, aún incapaz de controlar la habilidad de MechaDevil, corrió hacia la JPSA.

-¿Qué le ocurre a MegaMan?-Preguntó asustada Hikari.

-No puede controlar la habilidad que aquirió de MechaDevil...-Respondió Subaru.-¡Lina, Sailor Moon! ¡Plan de emergencia!

-¿Eh?-Exclamó alarmada Usagi.-Pero es que da mucho miedo...

-¡Relájate! ¡Todo irá bien! ¡Mono Volt!

Lina lanzó su conjuro magnético contra MegaMan. El robot se quedó enganchado en los pedazos calcinados de las Bestias Mecánicas.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Rainbow Moon Heartache!

Super Sailor Moon usó el poder del Grial para liberar a MegaMan de la oscuridad.

-Gracias... Pero todavía tengo en mis datos la habilidad de MechaDevil... Le pediré al Doctor Light que la elimine.

Una vez acabado el conflicto, la JPSA regresó a su base.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Isla Bardos.**_

Brocken volvió a la isla, donde le esperaba el Doctor Hell y otro individuo.

-Perdóneme Doctor Hell... ¿Quién es ese tipo?-El individuo le dio un latigazo en la cara.

-Estúpido. ¿No sabes reconocer a un superior en cuanto lo ves?-El individuo iba vestido de general romano. Su piel y barba eran verdes y en lugar de piernas tenía un tigre vivo.-Yo soy el Duque Gorgon. Menuda vergüenza. Destrozando obras de arte. Debería requisaros los robots y acabar con vosotros.

-Espera Gorgon.-Dijo Hell.-Estoy probando el potencial del Mazinger y sus amigos. Todavía tengo un as en la manga.

-Por tu bien, espero que no te equivoques.

-Gracias por tu confianza. Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Ashura?

 _ **#######**_

Dentro de un submarino estaba Ashura.

-Ya verás, Doctor Hell. Acabaré con aquellos que osan humillarlo con ayuda de mi hijas.-Dijo mientras detrás de él aparecían tres chicas mellizas de pelo rubio.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Base Radam de la Luna.**_

-Blade ha recuperado su poder.-Dijo Evil a Omega.

-Ya veo. Llegamos tarde. Bueno, da igual. A partir de ahora, tú serás el encargado de asesinar al traidor.

-Como ordene, amo Omega.

 _ **#######**_

En Tokio se desató una tormenta eléctrica. Usagi miraba por la ventana.

-Espero que mañana no llueva y podamos ver el eclipse.

-Olvídate de eclipses y haz tus deberes.-Le dijo Luna.

-Que pesada.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Dijo Luna enseñándole las garras.

-Nada, nada.

En las ruinas del Instituto Mugen, un rayo cayó, golpeando una especie de huevo. Del huevo salió una mujer hecha de gelatina que empezó a arrastrarse hacia una máquina que había en el suelo. Se introdujo en la máquina y esta se convirtió en un monstruo femenino. El monstruo solo decía una cosa mientras construía una especie de máquina de uso desconocido.

-Debo arrancar corazones puros.-Dijo mientras activaba la máquina.

La máquina comenzó a robar los corazones de la gente que estaba cerca de las ruinas.

Luna y Artemis vieron como la gente caía al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Les están robando los corazones!-Dijo Luna alarmada.

-Es imposible. Hace un mes acabamos con los Death Busters. ¿Quién podrá ser?-Dijo Artemis.

-Es igual. Avisemos a las chicas.

Las Sailors y Tuedo Kamen iban hacia las ruinas de la Academia Mugen.

-¿Sabéis algo de Uranus y las otras?-Preguntó Jupiter.

-Están fuera de la ciudad.-Respondió Mercury.

-Vaya un momento para irse.-Dijo Mars.-Chibiusa también se ha ido al Futuro.

-No pasa nada. He llamado a mis amigos. Estarán de camino.-Dijo Moon.

-¡Podré volver a ver a SuperBoy! ¡Jijijii!-Dijo Venus.

En ese momento se abrió un Tubo Boom. De él salieron Luffy, Tennosuke y AngeWoMon.

-¿Eh? ¿Y los demás?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Ayudando a Subaru contra Reactron. SuperBoy y Saiyaman están ocupados estudiando para un examen de mañana.-Dijo Hikari que iba en la espalda del ángel.

-¡Vaya! ¡SuperBoy no ha venido!-Dijo Venus furiosa.

-Ya llegamos. Estad atentos.-Dijo Tuxedo Kamen.

Todos vieron a un monstruo rosado que estaba acumulando corazones puros en la máquina.

-¿Un Daimon?-Dijo Jupiter.- ¿Pero si acabamos con todas las semillas de Daimon?

-Pues ya ves que una se salvó.-Dijo Mars.

-¿Qué es un Daimon?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Unos monstruos creados por los Death Busters y que extraían los corazones de la gente. Acabamos con esa organización hace un mes. Pero este Daimon ha escapado.-Dijo Mercury.

-Vaya, espero que yo no vea a ninguno de mis viejos enemigos otra vez.-Dijo Hikari.

-¡Rangy!-El Daimon atacó a los héroes con cables pelados que lograron esquivar. Tennosuke se acercó al monstruo.

-Hola. Yo soy de gelatina y tú también. Podemos hacer buena pareja.-Dijo Tennosuke. Rangy lo agarró de la cabeza y lo lanzó bien lejos.

-Os robaré vuestros corazones puros. Quiero corazones puros.-Jupiter y AngeWoMon atacaron al monstruo, pero este esquivo los ataques. En el aire, Rangy abrió el microondas que tenía en la cintura y expulsó un rayo de calor, que quemó parte de la coleta de Jupiter. Todos rodearon al Daimon, pero ésta partió unos cables de su cabeza y los lanzó contra el grupo electrocutándolos. Todos cayeron al suelo, menos Luffy.

-¡Es verdad! Soy de goma. A mi eso no me afecta. ¡Shishishi!-Rangy le disparó un rayo de calor a Luffy, quemándole el pecho.-¡Argh! Me pilló desprevenido. A continuación, agarra a Sailor Moon con la intención de arrancarle el corazón.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Corredor del Tiempo.**_

Una niña iba caminando por él. Se trataba de Chibiusa, que tenía que volver a casa, ya que su entrenamiento había finalizado. A lo lejos veía su casa. Corrió hacia ella pero alguien lo paró.

-¿Eh? ¡Eres tú, Brainiac 5!-La niña fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Hola, Pequeña Dama. Toma, vengo a darte una carta de la Neo-Reina.

-¿De mi madre?-Chibiusa empezó a leerla. En la carta decía lo mucho que la quería y echaba de menos, y que volviera al Siglo XXI, ya que iba a conocer a alguien que será muy importante en su vida. Y que ese encuentro será beneficioso para el futuro.

-¿Sabes a qué se refiere?-Preguntó Chibiusa a Brainiac 5.

-Sí. Pero sabe que no me está permitido revelar nada que ponga en peligro la estabilidad del Espacio Tiempo. Ahora ve, tus amigas te están esperando.

-Vale.-Y Chibiusa fue corriendo de vuelta al Siglo XXI.

 _ **#######**_

En la ruinas de la Academia Mugen, Rangy estaba a punto de arrancarle el corazón a Usagi, cuando algo cayó encima del Daimon.

-Ahora verás malvada.-Era ChibiMoon, que empezó a atacar al Daimon con su arma. Pero esta no le hacía nada. Cuando Rangy iba a atacarla con un cable pelado, algo la cogió.

-¿Rangy?

-¿Estás bien?-Era SuperBoy, que había venido con los demás para ayudar a Sailor Moon. Venus estaba celosa.

-"La ha salvado a ella y no a mí. ¡Maldita cría!"-Pensaba Venus.

-Perdonad el retraso.-Dijo MegaMan.-Pero Reactron era muy escurridizo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Sailor Moon, que se convirtió en Super Sailor Moon.-Ya me encargo yo de rematar al monstruo. Tú maldito. ¡Cómo te atreves a robar corazones de la gente! Te castigaré en nombre de la Luna.

-¡Quieres atacar ya!-Dijo Mars.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Rainbow Moon HeartAche!-El ataque hizo que el monstruo desapareciera y en su lugar apareciera la máquina con la que se había fusionado. Esta al caer al suelo, estalló, poniendo fin a la amenaza de los Death Busters.-¡Lo conseguí!

-¡Bien hecho Usagi!-Dijo ChibiMoon. Se hizo un silencio, que rompió Mars.

-¿No se supone que tenías que estar en el Siglo XXX?

-Sí, pero al final me han dejado volver. Jeje. Ademá tampoco quería perderme el eclipse de mañana.

Desde un edificio, Sailor Amphitrite y Sailor Urania vieron el combate de la JPSA contra Rangy, el último Daimon.

-No lo ha hecho nada mal. Parece que las Sailors que protegen a la Princesa saben trabajar en equipo.

-Sí. Lo hacen muy bien. Pero nuestra misión no es vigilar a la Princesa. El enemigo se ha instalado en este planeta y ya ha actuado. Kuroozu debe caer antes de que liberen a Parallox.

 _ **#######**_

 _ **Springfield.**_

Batman y Robin estaban mirando desde lejos la central nuclear que caracterizaba al pequeño pueblo americano.

-¿Y de qué se le acusa al abuelo? Parece que se vaya a morir de un momento a otro.

-El es el hombre más rico de este pueblo. Y a escondidas se dedica a vender plutonio y armas a criminales. Cada vez que le descubren se dedica a sobornar a policías y a los medios de comunicación para que no lo hagan público.

-Voy a ir a darle una paliza y obligarlo a cantar.

-Espera. No puedes darle una palia a un hombre anciano.

-En la Liga de Asesinos nos enseñan que no hay que tener compasión de nadie. Ni siquiera de niños o ancianos.

-Yo no soy Ra's.

-Lo sé. Y esas ideas tuyas acabaran contigo algún día, padre. Eso es lo que dice madre.-Robin fue hacia la oficina.

En la oficina, estaba el Señor Burns, dueño de la central, junto a su pelota Smithers. Estaban mirando el paisaje.

-¡Ah, Smithers! Hace un día precioso.

-Sí señor. Hoy es un día muy romántico.

-Déjate de patrañas Smithers.-Dijo Burns, cuando en ese momento, Robin y Batman entraron por la ventana.-Vaya. Pero si son mis viejos amigos el Capitán América y su ayudante Bucky.

-No señor. Son Batman y Robin.

-¡No me discuta y suelte a los perros!-Smithers apretó un botón y de una puerta secreta aparecieron varios dobermans. Robin les lanzó una bomba que contenía gas adormecedor.

-No te da vergüenza usar a unos pobres animales para que te hagan el trabajo sucio, abuelo.-Dijo Robin.

-Confiesa. ¡¿Dónde escondes las armas y el plutonio que vendes a terroristas?!-Dijo Batman con un tono amenazante. En ese momento entraba uno de los trabajadores de Burns.

-Señor Burns, vengo a pedirle un aumen... ¡BATMAN!-Dijo el trabajador.

-¿Quién es ese rechoncho, Smithers?

-Homer Simpson, señor. Uno de los cabeza huecas del Sector 7G.

-Que oscuro está esta sala. Voy a encender la luz.

-¡NO! ¡NO TOQUE ESE INTERRUPTOR!

Demasiado tarde. Homer le dio al interruptor y de una pared aparecieron armas de toda clase.

-Ya tengo la prueba que necesitaba.-Dijo Batman mientras fotografiaba la colección de armas.

-Smithers, huyamos.-El Señor Burns tiro una bomba de humo que cegó a Batman, Robin y Homer. Smithers y Burns corrieron hasta que llegaron a un avión de madera.-Cuando se lo enseñé al Fuhrer, me llamó loco. Veamos ahora quién es el loco. Smithers, suba.

-No creo que pueda volar...-Burns apuntó con una pistola a Smithers.

-He dicho que suba.

Smithers subió y empezó a pilotar el avión. Misteriosamente podía volar. Batman y Robin seguían a Burns en su batavión. Robin apretó un botón y el batavión disparó un misil que dio al avión de madera. El avión se estrelló en un lago que había cerca. Batman fue a investigar, y vio a Burns inconsciente. Pocos minutos después llegó la policía y arrestó a Burns. Se lo llevaron a Dante's Hole. La central nuclear quedó a cargo de unos alemanes.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Mundo Digital.**_

-¡Es ahora o nunca!-Exclamó SlitherHebiMon.-¡Debemos atacar enseguida!

-¡Tienes razón, SlitherHebiMon! El mundo humano está siendo atacado por fuerzas oscuras. Debemos actuar inmediatamente. ¡Nosotros, los Neo Dark Massters, seremos los Amos de todo!

 _ **########**_

 _ **Almacén abandonado cerca de Tokyo.**_

Ultimate MegaMan usó ese edificio como base mientras estaba en el Siglo XXI.

-No contaba con esa habilidad... ¿Acaso mi viaje en el tiempo ha cambiado algo? No puede ser... Debo ir con más cuidado. Creo que para la próxima vez, use a esos extraños robots que lucharon en el Polo Norte junto a MegaMan.

Los Death Busters han sido eliminados definitivamente. Pero Ultimate MegaMan y los Neo Dark Masters planean atacar pronto.

¿Podrá la JPSA detener a estas dos amenazas? ¿Y logrará MegaMan controlar el poder de MechaDevil?

 _ **Continuará...**_

- _ **Nota**_ : En el próximo capítulo comienza, por fin, el arco de los Neo Dark Masters. A continuación vendrá el arco de Dante's Hole y luego el arco de la primera IPSA. Y por enmedio, la JPSA luchará contra los Homunblos de Kuroozu.

Y ahora a responder a los reviews:

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Sí, fue un error de la página... ¡POR NO DISTINGUIR ENTRE ENLACE DE INTERNET Y ERROR GRAMATICAL! ¡Ahem! ¡Perdón! Y ten cuidado con esos 4 OCs. Algo me dice que planean un golpe de estado. XD

 **-carlos13:** Sí. Los viajes temporales son demasiado confusos. No sé cuanta lineas temporales han salido ya en este fic...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Saludos.**_


	28. ¿Qué hace Golden Bug en la Tierra?

_**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**_

 _ **-Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Sailor Urania, Sailor Amphitrite, SlitherHebiMon, TerrorMon, JunkDraMon, TeddyMon, el director Kamiya, Irene, Teachler, Golden Bug, los Gokurianos, Giser, Katsylla, las Dygellianas, el Doctor Fazzoletto, Girasun, los Okamalianos, Jordan, SoldierMon/EliteMon y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Ultimate MegaMan es de BRANDON369.**_

 _ **-FlamingoMon es de Doffy.**_

 _ **-MagmaMon es de PD.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

MegaMan, usando el poder oscuro de MechaDevil, logró derrotar a Ultimate MegaMan, el MegaMan de un futuro lejano, y a su enorme mecha formado por restos de Bestias Mecánicas del Doctor Hell. Pero los problemas no terminaron ahí, ya que Rangy, un Daimon que sobrevivió a la destrucción de lo Espectros de la Muerte, intentó robar los corazones puros de toda la gente de Juuban. Por suerte, la JPSA y las Sailors detuvieron al temible monstruo a tiempo.

Y mientras esto ocurría, los Neo Dark Masters planeaban su ataque a la Tierra.

¿Podrá la JPSA detener a estos invasores del Mundo Digital? ¿Se vengará el Señor Burns de Batman y Homer?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **###########**_

 _ **Lugar desconocido.**_

Irene, miembro de Kuroozu estaba trabajando en una biblioteca con su ordenador. Estaba elaborando una estrategia. Su primera misión fue un fracaso. Y todo fue culpa de la JPSA.

-Malditos seais, héroes... ¡Estuve a un paso de obtener las almas necesarias para liberar al Amo Parallox! Pero esta vez no fallaré. Tengo toda la información necesaria sobre vosotros. ¡Ja! Fue buena idea pasarme por ese local llamado Bar Sin Nombre. Ahí obtuve información sobre todos los miembros de la JPSA.

-¡Irene! ¡Está prohibido entrar en lugares donde se vende alcohol!

-¡Director Kamiya!-Del susto, Irene se cayó al suelo. La chica tiró del cable de su ordenador y éste le cayó encima.

-Ya sabes que el alcohol no es bueno para los Homunblos... El alcohol saca el lado salvaje de estos y provocan masacres. No me gustaría que, por un error como ese, llamásemos la atención.

-No se preocupe. No fui allí a beber. Fuí a buscar información. Y la conseguí. Se la mostraría, pero tengo que reiniciar esta chatarra...

-Tranquila. Tengo confianza en ti. Dime, ¿tienes en mente algún objetivo?

-Sí. En Los Ángeles. Las almas de los jóvenes estudiantes está llena de energía. La necesaria para abrir un portal que traiga a Parallox a este mundo.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Esperaré con ansias tu éxito, Irene!

Irene cogió un mini ordenador y su bote con tinta especial y se fue a Los Ángeles.

 _ **Capítulo 28: ¿Qué hace Golden Bug en la Tierra? El primer ataque de los Neo Dark Masters.**_

 _ **Monte Paozu.**_

Chichi, Gohan y Goten estaban comiendo tranquilamente en familia. Era un día tranquilo. Tras el ataque de Ultimate MegaMan, los Radams y el Doctor Hell no hubieron graves problemas.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué día más bonito!-Exclamó Chichi.-Ojalá estuviera aquí vuestro padre...

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Chichi fue a abrir. Al ver quien era el que había picado en la puerta, la mujer dio un grito de horror. Gohan fue rápidamente a ver que ocurría.

-¡Madre! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Ah! ¡Hijo! ¡Unos bichos raros que se parecen a tu padre han aparecido en la puerta de nuestra casa!

-¿Qué se parecen a papá?-Gohan miró a los extraños individuos. Eran alienigenas de piel verdosa y sus ojos eran amarillos. Y llevaban uniformes como los de Goku y Krillin y llevaban una peluca que recordaba al pelo de Goku y Goten.-¿Qué queréis de nosotros?

-¡Hola! ¡Somos Gokulianos!

-¡Han saludado igual que Goku!-Gritó Chichi asustada.

-¿Gokulianos?

-¡Sí! Venimos de Gokulia, en la Galaxia Noroeste. Somos Gokulianos, pero antes nos haciamos llamar Giserianos. Giseriano viene de Giser, un tirano que el Salvador Goku derrotó con ayuda de gente de Yadrat.

-Ya veo. Todo eso debió ocurrir tras la batalla contra Freezer en Namek.

-¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Goku venció también a Freezer! ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!

-¿Y qué queréis de nosotros?

-El doctor Fazzoletto nos dijo que Goku vivía por esta zona de la Tierra. ¿Podemos hacernos una foto con él?

-Lo siento... Pero Goku murió al salvar la Tierra de Cell.

-¿Muerto? ¡Anghnyañatarajuryiotereuis!-Al oir eso, los Gokulianos comenzaron a dar vueltas por la casa muy nerviosos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué os ocurre?

-¡El salvador está muerto! ¿Qué haremos si aparece alguien como Giser? ¡Una profecía de nuestro planeta dice que un demonio del pasado va a despertar por esta era y eso marcará el fin de todo! ¡Sin el salvador no podremos vencer a M... ¡Uaaagh!

Una mujer empujó a los Gokulianos y los tiró al suelo. La mujer era alienigena. Su físico era similar al de los terrícolas. Su pelo es largo y azul y llevaba una armadura. La mujer medía unos 2 metros.

-¡Yo soy Katsylla, la princesa cazadora de Psaigodak! ¡He venido aquí a casarme con el legendario guerrero Son Goku, el que desafió a Galactus y vive para contarlo!

-Ca... ¿Casarte?

-¡Así es! Cuando vea Maxima de Almerac que me he casado antes que ella... ¡Ohohohohoho!

-¡De eso nada, abuela!

-¡¿Quién osa llamarme abuela?!

-¡Nosotras!-Dijeron un grupo de chicas que llevaban camisetas rosas con la cara de Son Goku.-El salvador que venció a Mongul se casará con todas nosotras. Nosotras, las Dygelianas, estamos preparadas para llevar sus hijos.

-¡De eso nada, bonitas! ¡Nosotros, los Okamalianos, hemos venido a casarnos con Goku!-Dijeron unos aliens travetis.-Aunque, si está muerto, nos conformamos con su hijo...-Dijeron los aliens mientras guiñaban un ojo.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-Gritó furiosa Chichi.-¡Largo de aquí!

Furiosa, Chichi expulsó a los alienigenas. Mientras todo eso ocurría, Gohan estaba pensando.

-Uno de los Gokulianos mencionó al abuelo de Subaru... ¡Debo hablar con él!

Antes de que Gohan volara hacia Happy Harbour, una enorme nave apareció. De ella bajaron Subaru, Sarudes, la JPSA, el Doctor Fazzoletto, Girasun y Bronet 5.

-¿Así qué es esta la casa del legendario salvador Son Goku?-Preguntó el anciano profesor a su nieto.

-Sí. En esta montaña creció y se volvió fuerte. Pero por desgracia murió salvando la Tierra.

-Que pena... No podré verlo.

-Es viejo. A lo mejor lo conoce dentro de poco en el Otro Mundo.

-¡BRONET-5! ¡Eso que has dicho es muy feo!

-¿Subaru? ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos a ver la casa de Goku. Este lugar es como un santuario para mucha gente del Universo.-Respondió Subaru.-Te presento a mi abuelo, el doctor Fazzoletto.

-Subaru me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó Girasun.-Es guapo. ¡Mucho más que Subaru!

-¡Girasun!

-Subaru me ha hablado de ti. Quieres ser científico, ¿no? ¡Te deseo suerte! Y te pido perdón. Subaru me habló de tu casa. Y a mí se me escapó ese detalle el otro día mientras estaba reunido con científicos de otros planetas.

Chichi dejó de atacar a los aliens admiradores de Goku y fue a por Fazzoletto.

-¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Por tu culpa etos aliens no dejan de venir! ¡Ahora mismo te los vas a llevar contigo de vuelta al espacio!

-¡Uoh! ¡Qué señora! ¡Y qué genio! ¡No esperaba menos de la mujer de Goku!

-Si se hubiera casado con una mujer así, su hijo no se hubiera convertido en...

-¡Bronet 5! ¡Cállate! ¡No digas eso delante de Subaru!

-¿Hablabais de mi padre?

-No... ¡Para nada! ¡Hablaba de tu tio! Eso...

-Tú solamente tuviste un hijo, doctor. No mienta.

-¡QUÉ TE CALLES, BRONET-5! ¡Es hora de irse! ¡Ya vendremos otro día a la Tierra!

Fazzoletto cogió a Girasun, a Brone los aliens y se los llevó a su nave. Fazoletto activó su nave y puso rumbo a Gilkonia.

-"¡Ukikiki! Casi se le escapa..."

-Vaya... Yo quería reclutar a toda esa gente...-Dijo Luffy mientras veía como la nave de Fazzoletto se alejaba cada vez más de la Tierra.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Los Ángeles.**_

Irene caminaba por las calles de Los Ángeles. La villana se perdió ya que imprimió un mapa de hace un siglo.

-Maldito Internet... ¿Cómo son capaces los humanos de usarlo? ¡Cómo no encuentre mi objetivo pronto, usaré como cebo el primer colectivo de humanos que vea! Aunque en esta ciudad hay muchos humanos, mi tinta no tiene el poder suficiente como para poder convertirla en un Homunblo... ¡Una pena! Tendré que experimentar con químicos más potentes...

No muy lejos de ahí, un chico corría. Llegaba a clase tarde. Pero lo más curioso es que a ese chico lo acompañaba una extraña criatura que parecía un oso con ropas de soldado.

-¡Corre Jordan! ¡O llegarás tarde!

-¿Cómo es qué no me has despertado antes, SoldierMon?

-¡Lo hice! ¡Pero no dejabas de quejarte! ¡Cinco minutos más! ¡Cinco minutos más! ¡Au!

Al no mirar por donde iban, Jordan y SoldierMon chocaron con alguien. Ese alguien era Irene, que tampoco miraba por donde iba.

-¡Maldito crio! ¡Mira por... ¡CRIO! ¡Eso es! ¡Él lo debe saber!

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Está bien?

-Te perdonaré... Si a cambio me dices donde está la Escuela Bishop.

-Es ese edificio rojo de ahí.-Dijo Jordan. Irene volvió a caerse al suelo.

-¡¿Es ese?! ¡Pero si he pasado por ahí unas diez veces!

-¿Conoce a alguien en ese colegio? Yo voy a él.

-Excelente... ¡Vamos juntos que no quiero perderme!

Irene agarró a Jordan del brazo y juntos fueron al colegio.

-"Que chica más rara..."-Pensó el Niño Elegido de Los Ángeles.

Una vez llegaron los tres al colegio, Irene soltó a Jordan y con su tinta, hizo un símbolo en la pared del colegio.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Eso está mal!

-No es un grafati.

-¿Grafati? ¡Será Grafiti!

-¡Eso! ¡Es qué en mi país se dice así! Esto es una marca. Con este dibujo, estoy dejando un mensaje a la persona que estoy esperando.

-¿Y qué dice ese mensaje?

-¡Álzate Homunblo!

El edificio se convirtió en un monstruo con aspecto de profesora que atrapó a los estudiantes y al personal en el interior. Luego, una descarga eléctrica extrajo las almas de toda esa gente.

-¿Homunblo? ¿Qué es eso?

-La persona que ando buscando. Teachler, coge a este mocoso y a su mascota y róbales el alma.

-¡A la orden!

Teachler abrió un libro y las páginas de éste salieron disparadas contra Jordan y SoldierMon. Ambos esquivaron los ataques. SoldierMon sacó una pistola y atacó a Teachler.

-¡Fireworks Bang!

SoldierMon atacó a Teachler con fuegos artificiales, pero la Homunblo se protegió con un libro-escudo. Luego, Teachler atacó a SoldierMon con un látigo.

-¡Está prohibido traer armas a clase!

Teachler golpeó con dureza a SoldierMon y lo derribó. Jordan fue a ver como estaba su compañero. Tras un árbol habían dos chicas observando la escena.

-¿Actuamos ya? No me gustaría que le pasara nada malo al colegio al que tendré que ir en un futuro.

-¡Ju! ¡Qué gracia! El sueño de todo niño es que su colegio sea destruído para no tener que hacer más deberes.

-A mí tampoco me gustaba ir al colegio. Pero en este sitio pasaré buenos momentos... Vamos a actuar.

-Espera Amphitrite. Nos transformaremos cuando la Princesa haga su aparición. Que será en breve.

Tal como dijo Sailor Urania, la JPSA apareció. El grupo rodeó a Teachler y a Irene. Hikari y TailMon centraron su atención en Jordan y SoldierMon.

-Un Niño Elegido...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué haces esto?-Preguntó Seiya.

-Los héroes han aparecido... Y están todos. Esta vez no vais a fastidiar mi plan...

-¿Esta vez? ¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes?

-A mí no. Pero a mi Homunblo lo destruisteis. Todas las almas que recolecte en el monorrail... ¡Perdidas!

-¡Así qué fuiste tu quién atacó en Kasukabe!

-¡Bingo, Saiyaman! Pero basta de charlas. ¡Teachler! ¡Hora de comenzar la clase!

¡A la orden! ¡Todos a sus sitios!-El Homunblo atrapó a la JPSA en pupitres mágicos. Los pupitres anulaban los poderes de los héroes y paralizaban sus cuerpos, evitando así que escaparan.-¡La clase va a comenzar! ¡Primera pregunta!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero estudiar!-Dijo Sailor Moon mientras lloraba.

-¡Opino lo mismo!-Dijo SuperBoy.-¡Sácame de aquí o lo pagarás caro!

-¡Silencio en ese sector!-Los pupitres de SuperBoy y Sailor Moon soltaron una fuerte descarga.-¡Primera pregunta! ¿Cuál es el nombre de la diosa de la Tierra en la Mitología Griega?

-¡Hay trampa en esa pregunta!-Respondió Subaru.-Leí en un libro terrestre escrito por Hesíodo que Gea no es una diosa, es una repreentación de la Tierra. ¡Abahbababaha!-Subaru, de repente, recibió una fuerte descarga.

-¡Recibireis una fuerte descarga si humillais a vuestra profesora! ¡Ahora, la segunda pregunta! ¡Decidme el nombre de los Presidentes que ha tenido Estados Unidos en toda su historia!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué pesadez!-Respondió Sailor Moon. La Marinera de la Luna recibió una descarga.

-¡No quiero alumnos vagos!

-¡Ju ju! Que bien me lo estoy pasando...-Dijo Irene mientras veía como su Homunblo torturaba a la JPSA.-Creo que yo también me divertiré...-Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña pistola de su mochila.

Tras unos arbustos, Urania y Amphitrite miraban la situación.

-¿Vamos a intervenir ya?

-Sí. ¿Lista?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Urania Asteroid Power, Make Up!

-¡Amphitrite Asteroid Power, Make Up!

Las dos misteriosas chicas se transformaron en Sailor Urania y Sailor Amphitrite, las Sailors del Futuro. La primera en atacar fue Sailor Urania.

-¡Celestial Song!-Con su ataque desarmó a Irene. Las notas musicales quitaron el arma a la villana.

-¡Iaaah! ¿Qué pasa?

Mientras, Sailor Amphitrite liberó a la JPSA. Las dos Sailors rodearon a Irene, la cual estaba furiosa ante la intervención de las misteriosas guerreras.

-¿Cómo he acabado en esta situación? ¡Teachler, te los dejo a ti!-Dijo Irene mientras sacaba un portal dimensional de su mochila.

-¡A la orden! ¡Castigo severo!-Teachler atacó a la JPSA y a las Sailors con una lluvia de tizas explosivas. Los héroes esquivaron los ataques. Sailor Amphitrite lanzó el contrataque.

-¡Aquatic Royal Shock!

Una enorme esfera azul avanzaba hacia Teachler, pero la Homunblo se puso un chandal y esquivó el ataque de la Sailor.

-¡Hora de la clase de gimnasia! ¡Hoy toca lanzamiento de jabalina!

-¡Estoy harto de ti, monstruo ridículo! ¡Crash Intrude!-Tekkaman Blade se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Teachler, tirando al monstruo al suelo.

-¡Tened cuidado!-Gritó Jordan.-Dentro de ese monstruo están mis amigo. De hecho, ese monstruo es mi colegio.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Yo devolveré tu colegio a la normalidad.

Sailor Moon se disponía a usar el poder del Grial para destruir a Teachler, pero el monstruo volvió a cambiar de ropa. Ahora, Teachler se puso una bata de laboratorio.

-¡Clase de Química!

Teachler arrojó varias probetas hacia Sailor Moon, pero en ese momento, el dispositivo de Jordan brilló.

-¡SoldierMon evoluciona a EliteMon!-EliteMon, un digimon armadura futurística de Nivel Campeón, protegió a Jordan y a Sailor Moon con su cuerpo. Luego, atacó a Teachler con su ataque.

-¡Blazing Bazooka!

Una enorme bola de fuego derribó a Teachler. Sailor Moon aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Rainbow Moon Heartache!

-¡Uargh! ¡Se acabó la clase por hoy!

Teachler fue destruída y el colegio Bishop volvió a la normalidad. Todos recuperaron sus almas, incluído Tennosuke.

-¡Ah qué bien! ¡Muchas gracias!

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ EN ESTE COLEGIO?!

Sailor Moon buscó a Urania y Amphitrite, pero estas se habían ido.

Las Sailors estaban en la azotea de un edificio cercano. Hablando sobre Irene, Kurozu y Sailor Moon.

-La princesa todavía está verde. Algo mejoró con los Espectros de la Muerte, pero todavía no es suficiente. Si no mejora el trabajo en equipo de la JPSA, no sobrevivirán a los ataques de Irene y Kurozu.

-Una pena lo de Irene... Resulta que vuelve a su base teletransportándose. Así no hay forma de seguirla y averiguar donde están escondidos estos villanos.

-Sí. Kurozu es un enemigo muy bien preparado. ¡Ahora vamos! Nuestra misión aquí ha terminado. Debemos esperar a que Irene vuelva a atacar.

-Bien.

Sailor Amphitrite y Sailor Urania se teletransportaron a algún lugar de la Tierra, donde esperarían pacientes el próximo ataque de Irene.

 _ **#########**_

Mientras, Irene regresó a su base. Y furiosa, le dio un golpe a su taquilla.

-Malditos héroes... Si supiera vuestras identidades...

-¿No ha salido bien la cosa, Irene?

-¡Director! No, he vuelto a fallar... Debo mejorar mis estrategias...

-Confío en ti, Irene. El fundador de esta escuela está impaciente. Y no soportará más errores. Recuerda que él no es tan paciente como yo.

-S...¡Sí!

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Mundo Digital.**_

- _¡Detectada una evolución! ¡Una muy floja! ¡Un digimon ha evolucionado al Nivel Campeón en la zona que los humanos llaman Los Ángeles!_

-Ese radar tuyo es muy útil, JunkDraMon. ¡FlamingoMon! Ve al Continente Server y captura a Gennai. ¡MagmaMon! ¡Ve al Mundo Real y acaba con ese Niño Elegido que JunkDraMon ha detectado!

-¡A la orden, amo TerrorMon!

Ambos Digimons fueron a cumplir sus misiones.

 _ **########**_

La JPSA estaba observando a los alumnos y a los profesores. Observaban que el ataque del Homunblo no tuviera consecuencias en ellos.

Hikari y Jordan estaban hablando.

-Conocí a SoldierMon hace 2 años. Yo fui testigo de lo que ocurrió hace 3 años. Y no necesito ocultarlo. Todos mis amigos se acuerdan muy bien. Incluso no odian ni nada a SoldierMon por ser un ser de otro mundo. Es muy popular.

-Por lo menos no lo tratan como a los pobres mutantes... Pero SoldierMon no tendría que salir así. Debería esconderse. Su presencia podría atraer problemas.

-¿Problemas? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A alguien como esa loca de antes?

-Sí. O alguien mucho peor...

En ese momento, un portal se abrió, y de el emergió MagmaMon, el cual comenzó a atacar inmediatamente a la gente y a EliteMon.

La JPSA iba a por MagmaMon, pero de repente, un portal se abrió y éste arrastró a MagmaMon de vuelta al Mundo Digital.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién ha abierto ese portal?

-He sido yo.-De un zeppelin con forma de abeja dorada descendió un hombre vestido con mallas doradas y lineas negras.-Mi nombre es Golden Bug. Y me encargo de proteger esta ciudad. Gracias por haber detenido antes a esa criatura.

-¡Ukikiki! ¿Golden Bug? ¡Imposible! ¡Golden Bug no debería estar en la Tierra!

-¿De qué hablas, Sarudes?

-Verás... Eso es una larga historia.

Con la ayuda de EliteMon, Sailor Amphitrite, Sailor Urania y Golden Bug, la JPSA ha salvado la ciudad de Irene, su Homunblo y de MagmaMon.

¿Pero qué hace en la Tierra Golden Bug? ¿Significa su presencia que el sello que retiene a Parallox ha sido destruído?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, se desvelará el secreto de Golden Bug. Además, la JPSA conocerá en persona a los Neo Dark Masters. ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Te adelanto que no habrá ningún viajero del tiempo. Pero si recibirán ayuda e un OC de "Centinelas". Y Gohan sacó en su examen un 9. En JPSA sacó un 10.

- **Loser93:** En dos capítulos verás las aventuras de Burns. Solamente te digo que esta vez será otra persona la que intente detener su intento de fuga.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Esto es lo que ponía en la review en blanco: Con tanta referencia y mareo, hasta yo me he mareado. Urano ha perdido el conocimiento.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	29. La Digitierra

_**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**_

 _ **-Parallox, GilgaKles, Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Sailor Urania, Sailor Amphitrite, SlitherHebiMon, TerrorMon, JunkDraMon, TeddyMon, el director Kamiya, Irene, Teachler, Golden Bug, los Gokurianos, Giser, Katsylla, las Dygellianas, el Doctor Fazzoletto, Girasun, los Okamalianos, Jordan, SoldierMon/EliteMon, Darkrahan, Shake, Sarulla y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Ultimate MegaMan es de BRANDON369.**_

 _ **-FlamingoMon es de Doffy.**_

 _ **-MagmaMon es de PD.**_

 _ **-Dimentor, Body Master, Multiverso, DimentorMon, Body MasterMon y MultiversoMon son de Ultimate Dimentor. El concepto de Deep Web también es de él.**_

 _ **-Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **-UFOMon es de Reviewer Definit.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

La JPSA viajó a Los Ángeles para enfrentarse a Irene y a su Homunblo Teachler. En su lucha contra los dos villanos de Kurozu, los héroes contaron con la ayuda de Jordan, su digimon SoldierMon, Sailor Amphitrite y Sailor Urania y salvaron a la gente a la que Teachler les robó el alma.

Pero los problemas no terminaron aquí, los Neo Dark Masters enviaron a la Tierra a MagmaMon. Los héroes y Jordan se prepararon para luchar contra él, pero Golden Bug usó uno de sus aparatos para mandar de vuelta a MagmaMon al mundo digital.

¡Esperad! ¿He dicho Golden Bug? ¿Qué diablos hace aquí Golden Bug? ¿No tendría que estar atrapado en el Planeta de Parallox?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **Capítulo 29: La Digitierra.**_

-¡Ukikiki! ¿Golden Bug? ¡Imposible! ¡Él no tendría que estar aquí!

-¿De qué hablas Sarudes?

-Verás... Es una larga historia. Antes de salir de Enalif, Darkrahan me habló de una Crisis secreta que hubo en algún lugar del espacio hace 7 años, mientras la Tierra vivía las amenazas de Cell y Doomsday. Un ser llamado GilgaKles reclutó a 15 héroes, entre los que estaban Golden Bug, el príncipe Shake de Enalif y mi padre Sarulla.

-Parallox... El jefe de esa Tismona...-Dijo furioso Luffy, recordando lo que la vampiresa le hizo a su banda.

-Así es. Esos 15 héroes dieron su vida para detener a Parallox, evitando así que este Universo fuera reseteado y convertido en un Infierno. Si tu estás aquí, quiere decir que el sello se ha roto y Parallox debe estar libre. ¡Ukiki!

-O a lo mejor es un impostor...-Dijo Hikari.

-No soy un impostor, Niña Elegida de la Luz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Va siendo hora de que revele la verdad. Mi nombre completo es Golden BugMon. Mi identidad secreta es Steve LeeMon.

-¿Mon? ¿Cómo en TailMon?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-Sí. Yo soy un Digimon.

-¡Imposible!-Exclamaron todos a la vez.-¿Un Digimon con aspecto humano? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Lex Luthor y Dr. Doom hicieron que fuera posible. Con un programa llamado Deep Web.

-¿Deep Web?

-Sí. Hace 7 años, los satélites de esos dos villanos captaron los sucesos de Hikarigaoka y descubrieron la existencia del Mundo Digital. Doom y Luthor hicieron un plan. Ambos creyeron que la Tierra estaba destinada a la destrucción, ya sea a manos de Cell o de Doomsday. Así que crearon Deep Web, una página web en la que la gente podía hacer su propio avatar digital. Como si fuera un vieojuego. Pero la realidad era otra. Luthor y Doom planeaban crear una copia de la Tierra y viajar a ella para gobernarla y sobrevivir a las dos criaturas. Pero algo salió mal...

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Tlaxca.**_

Un pais recién formado por tres individuos. Dimentor, que se proclamó líder del nuevo país. Body Master, ministro de Asuntos Exteriores y Hacienda. Y Multiverso, General del Ejército de Chibimentorss creado por el mismo Dimentor usando su ADN. Los tres eran huérfanos que fueron secuestrados por narcotraficantes. Estos delincuentes hicieron experimentos en ellos. Probaron en los chicos varias drogas. Esto les dio poderes a los tres chicos. Pero olvidaron sus identidades y obtuvieron personalidades. Dimentor acabó convertido en un déspota que quería conquistar el mundo para así liberarlo del mal y la corrupción, garantizando así un futuro mejor para todos. Multiverso obtuvo una personalidad amable y serena y también quería mantener a raya la oscuridad de sus dos hermanos. Body Master acabó con una terrible locura y una obsesión por el libertinaje.

Un día, el psicólogo de Dimentor recomendó al líder de Tlaxca que buscara un pasatiempo para despejar su mente.

-¿Un pasatiempo?-Le preguntó Dimentor a su psicólogo.

-Sí. Algo que despeje su mente. Como un videojuego o un libro. O algo de música clásica.

-¡Elijo el videojuego!-Dijo Dimentor mientras salía de la consulta corriendo.

 _ **Palacio de Tlaxca.**_

Dimentor estaba en su cuarto frente a su ordenador. En ese momento entraron ssus hermanos Body Master y Multiverso.

-¿Qué haces hermano Dimentor?-Preguntó Multiverso.

-¿Miras una página porno?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUÉ NO! ¡Al menos a esta hora! ¡Voy a probar un juego llamado World of Legends! ¡Voy a crear un personaje molón que acabe con todos!

-Pero para eso necesitas pagar...

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y por eso usaré el dinero de Tlaxca para...

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-Gritó Multiverso furioso.-Ese dinero sirve para mantener a Tlaxca.

-Cochino dinero... ¡Cochina responsabilidad! ¡Buscaré otro juego!

Dimentor buscó por internet durante horas.

-A ver... Ten Hours at Teddie Flashbeard' Spaguetthi... No me interesa... Dragon Fall Chinoverse... Tampoco... ¡Deep Web! ¡Oh! ¡Su nombre es tan... ¡PROFUNDO! ¡Body! ¡Multy! ¡Venid! ¡Qué he encontrado un buen juego!

Los tres hermanos decidieron crear sus avatares, ignorando totalmente que estaban creando digimons para que sirvieran a Luthor y a Doom. Dimentor le dio tanto poder a los digimon que saturó la página y frustró el plan de Luthor y Doom. Los dos villanos rompieron su alianza acusánose mútuamente del fracaso de Deep Web.

Sin embargo, Deep Web sobrevivió a la sobrecarga de Dimentor y siguió funcionando. Recopiló datos de todas las páginas web y de superordenadores de SHIELD, Superman, Brainiac y Batman. Y con esos datos creo la DigiTierra y copias Digimon de todos sus habitantes.

Los 15 digimons basados en los 15 Elegidos de GilgaKles fuimos a la Tierra para ayudar a nuestros equivalente reales. Pero llegamos tarde. La Crisis de Parallox fue resuelta. Algunos de nosotros nos quedamos en la Tierra y ocupamos el puesto de nuestros equivalentes. Otros como SarullaMon y ShakeMon regresaron a la DigiTierra.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-¡Ukiki! ¡Eso explica porqué nadie notó la ausencia de los 15 Elegidos!

-Así es...

-Eso quiere decir que hay versiones nuestras también.-Dijo SuperBoy.-En esa Digitierra habrá un SuperBoyMon. Y un SupermanMon.

-¡Y un Tokoro TennosukeMon!

-No. No hay un Tokoro TennosukeMon.-Respondió Golden BugMon. Tennosuke se deprimió al oir eso.

-¿Habrá alguna JPSA en esa Tierra?-Preguntó Subaru.

-Sí. Hace poco, la JPSA luchó contra los RadamMon, KaguyaMon, PerfectCellMon y contra OzottoMon.

-¡Shishishi! ¡Deduzco que también habrán versiones de mis Nakamas! ¡Los pienso reclutar!

 _ **##########**_

 _ **Isla File. Mundo Digital.**_

FlamingoMon, esbirro de los Neo Dark Masters, estaba persiguiendo a un MekanoriMon pilotado por Gennai.

-¡Debo avisar inmediatamente a los Niños Elegidos! ¡Los Neo Dark Masters deben ser detenidos a toda costa!

-¡No escaparás Gennai! ¡No dejaré que avises a esos mocosos! ¡Pink Feather Storm!

FlamingoMon disparó varias plumas rosas que golpearon y dañaron el motor de MekanoriMon. El digimon se estrelló contra el suelo. FlamingoMon sacó a Gennai de los escombros.

-Ya eres nuestro...-JunkDraMon y TerrorMon aparecieron al lado de FlamingoMon.-Has hecho un buen trabajo, FlamingoMon.

-¡Gracias amo!

En ese momento, un portal se abrió y de él emergió un confuso MagmaMon.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¡MagmaMon! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó furioso TerrorMon. MagmaMon retrocedió asustado.

-¡Amo TerrorMon! ¡No lo sé! Un portal apareció y me abdujo...

- _Detectado cuerpo celeste cerca del Mundo Digital. Dicho cuerpo celeste presenta similitudes con el Mundo Real._

-¿Un cuerpo celeste similar al Mundo Real? Enviaré a MagmaMon y a varios UFOMon para que investiguen. Nosotros llevaremos a nuestro prisionero a nuestra base...

TerrorMon, FlamingoMon, MagmaMon y JunkDraMon regresaron a su base llevándose a Gennai, ignorando que CentaruMon estaba escondido tras unos matorrales.

-Debo llevar estos dispositivos digitales temporales a la Tierra. Es de vital importancia que se los dé a los nuevos amigos de Hikari Yagami.

 _ **########**_

 _ **Edificio Lee Enterprises. Los Ángeles.**_

Golden BugMon llevó a la JPSA, a Jordan y a SoldierMon a su despacho. Golden BugMon se sentó en su silla y encendió su ordenador. A continuación, abrió la página Deep Web.

-Ahora, Hikari. Abre una puerta al Mundo Digital. Usando esta página, podremos ir directamente a la DigiTierra.

-Bien.-Hikari sacó su dispositivo, el cual llamó la atención de Jordan, ya que era distinto al suyo.-¡Adelante, JPSA! ¡En marcha! ¡Je! Ya me parezco a Miyako.

Hikari abrió un portal y todos pasaron por él. La JPSA pudo pasar por el portal gracias al dispositivo de Hikari. Aunque SuperBoy no lo necesitaba. Doom y Luthor modificaron el portal de Deep Web para que solamente ellos pudieran pasar. Y SuperBoy, al tener ADN de Luthor, burló el sistema de seguridad de Deep Web y pudo pasar sin problemas.

Golden BugMon, Jordan y la JPSA aparecieron en la DigiTierra, concretamente en Los DigiÁngeles. La ciudad era una réplica exacta de Los Ángeles.

-Vaya... Luthor y Doom hicieron un buen trabajo.

-¡Claro!-Dijo SuperBoy.-Luthor me creó a mí, que soy un chico perfecto.

-¡Je! ¡Ya hablas como Cell!

 _ **##########**_

Mientras, en un lugar oscuro, había una mujer misteriosa alimentándose de oscuridad.

-Un portal a esta Tierra se ha abierto. Debo ver de qué se trata...

 _ **##########**_

La JPSA y Jordan estaban caminando mientras miraban por todos lados. Los edificios, incluso las personas eran idénticas. Hikari estaba mandando un mensaje a su hermano y a sus compañeros. Les mandaba el link de Deep Web, por lo que pudiera pasar.

En ese momento, un edificio saltó por los aires. Eso llamó la atención de la JPSA, que fue a ver que pasaba.

El causante de las explosiones era una criatura que Gohan conocía muy bien.

-Ese es... ¿Cell?

-Ese es PerfectCellMon.-Corrigió Golden BugMon.-Deep Web sacó información de los ordenadores de Gero para crear una versión Digimon de Cell. Absorbió a A-17Mon para evolucionar a SemiPerfectCell, de nivel Perfecto. Y absorbió a A-18Mon para evolucionar a PerfectCellMon.

-¡Eso quiere decir que PerfectCellMon es un digimon de nivel Supremo!-Exclamó alarmada Hikari.

-Oye Golden BugMon.-Dijo Subaru mientras se acercaba a él.-Sabes mucho sobre Deep Web y todos los digimons que creó. ¿Cómo es eso posible si tú también eres obra suya?

-Muy fácil. Desde el mundo real hackée Deep Web y saqué toda la información que obtuvo. Deep Web es un programa increíble. No deja de obtener información del Mundo Real. Y ha ido creando otros planetas y sistemas solares usando información de los ordenadores de Brainiac, la Liga y los Vengadores.

-¡Me encanta ese programa!-Exclamó contento Subaru.-Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Subaru está a un paso de convertirse en otro Brainiac!

-¡Podemos centrarnos!-Gritó nervioso Gohan.-Tenemos ante nosotros a Cell. No es un enemigo como los que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué me llamas solamente Cell, GohanMon? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí? ¡Porqué yo no! ¡Todavía recuerdo como evolucionaste en SuperGohanMon 2 y me destruíste!

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en el Infierno?-Preguntó SuperBoy.

-Aquí, si mueres, te conviertes en un Digihuevo y renaces en la Ciudad del Comienzo, situada en DigiÁfrica.

-¡Así es!-Respondió PerfectCellMon.-Parece que no sólo has dejado de entrenar. También estás olvidando cosas, GohanMon. Ahora, evoluciona. Quiero volver a luchar contra ti. He estado mejorando y entrenando desde el momento en el que salí de mi Digihuevo.

-"¡Mierda! Tras los incidentes con Tismona y Ozotto he estado entrenando algo. Pero no estoy a la altura de este PerfectCellMon."

-No te preocupes, Gohan.-Dijo Subaru.-Nosotros estamos aquí y te ayudaremos.

-¡De eso nada!-Gritó PerfectCellMon.-Para vosotros tengo otros oponentes.

-¡No! ¡Va a crear a esos Cell Jr otra vez!

-¿Cell Jr? ¡Salid, CellJuniorMons!

De la cola de PerfectCellMon surgieron 15 CellJuniorMon. Subaru, Sarudes y Sailor Moon se marearon al ver tan grotesco espectáculo.

-¡Atacad!

Los CellJuniorMon atacaron a la JPSA, a Jordan y a Golden BugMon mientras el mismo Perfect CellMon luchaba contra Gohan. Gohan rápidamente se transformó en Super Saiyan y detuvo a tiempo una patada de Perfect CellMon.

-¡Muy bien! Por lo menos, mantienes los reflejos... ¡Haaa!

Con sus manos, PerfectCellMon liberó una gran cantidad de energía y mandó bien lejos a Gohan. El joven saiyan acabó estampado en un edificio.

-Ni por asomo te pareces al GohanMon que luchó contra mí... ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¡TOMA! ¡Kamehameha!

PerfectCellMon disparó su ataque y fulminó el edificio donde estaba Gohan. El joven salió otra vez por lo aires y cayó cerca de donde Hikari y AngeWoMon estaban luchando.

-Ese ser... ¿Ha usado uno de tus ataques?

-Sí. Cell fue creado usando los genes de mi padre, Vegeta y otros guerreros. Por eso puede usar nuestros ataques.

-Me recuerda a KimeraMon...

-Y a AMAZO.-Dijo SuperBoy, que pasaba por ahí volando tras haber golpeado con fuerza a un CellJuniorMon. El CellJuniorMon se recuperó y atacó a SuperBoy con un Big Bang Attack. SuperBoy lo esquivó a tiempo. CellJuniorMon voló a gran velocidad hacia SuperBoy, pero el Joven de Acero destruyó a CellJuniorMon con su visión de calor. PerfectCellMon vio como SuperBoy acabó con su hijo.

-¡Qué fuerza! ¡Por fin un reto para mí!

PerfectCellMon voló hacia SuperBoy y le dio un fuerte puñetazo. Conner cayó al suelo.

-¡Será cerdo! ¡Me ha atacado a traición!

-¡AYUDA!-Sailor Moon y Sarudes huían de los CellJuniorMon que les estaban atacando. Subaru saltó y atacó a los CellJuniorMon cn su espada. PerfectCellMon sonrió al ver ee ataque.

-¡Ju! ¡Esa espada de juguete no hará ningún daño a mis CellJuniorMon!-Dijo PerfectCellMon confiado.

-¡Ju! ¿Seguro? ¿Y cómo crees que he acabado con el CellJuniorMon que me estaba atacando?

-¿Qué?

PerfectCellMon se fijó otra vez en su espada. La espada de Subaru era totalmente negra. Luffy supo lo que ocurría.

-¡Ah! ¡Haki! ¿Ya sabes controlarlo?

-Sí, Luffy. Gracias por presentarme a Rayleigh, Luffy. Él me enseñó todo sobre el haki y aprendí a usarlo en tres semanas. Y además, he mejorado eso.

Los CellJuniorMon tenían un corte en el vientre. Furiosos, los CellJuniorMon atacaron a Subaru. Subaru cubrió su espada con Ki.

¡Spectral Sword Cut!

Subaru lanzó un ataque de ki usando su espada y fulminó a los CellJuniorMon. PerfectCellMon estaba asombrado.

-¿De dónde habéis salido vosotros?

-¡Venimos del mundo real!

-¿Mundo Real? ¡Imposible! ¡Eso es un mito!

-¡Pues es tan real como nosotros, PerfectCellMon!-Respondió Golden BugMon.

Mazinger Z y EVA 01 luchaban contra dos CellJuniorMon. Kouji y Shinji tenían problemas, ya que los CellJuniorMon eran muy pequeños y se movían a gran velocidad. Los CellJuniorMon golpearon a los dos mechas y los tumbaron.

-¡Kikikikiiiii!

-¡Malditas cucarachas superdesarrolladas! ¡Breast Fire!

Mazinger atacó a los CellJuniorMon con su ataque más poderoso, pero estos lo esquivaron con facilidad.

Lina preparó un Drag Slave, pero los CellJuniorMon fueron más rápidos y derribaron a la hechicera. Los CellJuniorMon se prepararon para matarla, pero...

-¡Alto!-Tokoro Tennosuke atrajo la atención de PerfectCellMon y de los CellJuniorMon. El ser gelatinoso, que iba armado con zanahorias, avanzó hacia las pequeñas criaturas.

-¿Quién es este payaso? ¿No tuve ya bastante con ese Satan?-Dijo en voz baja PerfectCellMon.

-Yo, Tokoro Tennosuke, seré vuestro oponente. ¡Vamos! ¡Venid!

-¡Choi!-Los CellJuniorMon volaron rápidamente hacia Tokoro Tennosuke. Tennosuke, a gran velocidad, atacó a los CellJuniorMon con sus zanahorias y los destruyó. PerfectCellMon se quedó de piedra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De dónde ha podido salir toda esta gente? ¡No me creo que en el mundo real haya gente tan poderosa?-En ese momento, un portal que se abrió en el cielo llamó la atención de PerfectCellMon.-¿Y ahora qué?

Del portal emergieron MagmaMon y un gran grupo de UFOMons, digimons de nivel Campeón con aspecto de platillos volantes.

-¿Una invasión de platillos volantes?-Exclamó asombrado Jordan.

-¡No!-Respondió EliteMon.-¡Esos son UFOMons! ¡Son digimons de nivel campeón! Pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con sus ataques, ya que eliminan todo lo que tocan.

-Vaya... ¿Un planeta Tierra en el Mundo Digital? ¡Debo informar de esto al amo TerrorMon! ¿Eh? ¡Los humanos que vi en el Mundo Real! ¡UFOMons! ¡Acaba con ellos!

-Lo que faltaba... ¡Más insectos!-Exclamó asqueado PerfectCellMon.-¡Pienso acabar con todos a la vez!

-Si no teniamos bastante con PerfectCellMon...¡Ahora aparece un grupo de digimons que nos superan en número!

-¡No te preocupes, Gohan de otro mundo!-Dijo una persona que acababa de llegar. Gohan y Subaru la reconocieron enseguida. Subaru, al ver a ese individuo, perdió el conocimiento por la emoción.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Subaru!

-No puede ser...

-Ayuda a tus amigos, yo lucharé contra PerfectCellMon.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir nunca! ¡Me muero de ganas por volver a luchar contra ti! ¡Quiero ver lo qué has mejorado en estos 7 años! ¡Son GokuMon!

La JPSA ha llegado a la DigiTierra. Pero ahora tienen que luchar contra MagmaMon, un grupo de UFOMons y contra PerfectCellMon. Pero por suerte, cuentan con Son GokuMon. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes salvar la DigiTierra de los esbirros de los Neo Dark Masters y de PerfectCellMon?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos la batalla entre la JPSA, el Goku digital y todos los villanos. Además, un viejo enemigo de la JPSA volverá a entrar en acción. ¡No os perdais el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- _ **Carlos13:**_ Katsylla es solamente rival de Maxima a nivel amoroso. Katsylla quiere encontrar pareja antes de que lo haga Maxima.

- _ **Ultimate Dimentor:**_ Ya sabes la respuesta. Era una versión digital de Golden Bug.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	30. La JPSA conoce a la JPSA

_**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**_

 _ **-Parallox, GilgaKles, Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Sailor Urania, Sailor Amphitrite, SlitherHebiMon, TerrorMon, JunkDraMon, TeddyMon, el director Kamiya, Irene, Teachler, Golden Bug, los Gokurianos, Giser, Katsylla, las Dygellianas, el Doctor Fazzoletto, Girasun, los Okamalianos, Jordan, SoldierMon/EliteMon, Darkrahan, Shake, Sarulla, Pallestro y Sarudes son creación mía.**_

 _ **-Ultimate MegaMan es de BRANDON369.**_

 _ **-FlamingoMon es de Doffy.**_

 _ **-MagmaMon es de PD.**_

 _ **-Dimentor, Body Master, Multiverso, DimentorMon, Body MasterMon y MultiversoMon son de Ultimate Dimentor. El concepto de Deep Web también es de él.**_

 _ **-Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**_

 _ **-UFOMon es de Reviewer Definit.**_

 _ **-CyberFoxMon es de carlos13.**_

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers Super":**_

La JPSA, Jordan y SoldierMon descubrieron la existencia de la DigiTierra gracias a Golden BugMon, la versión digital de Golden Bug, uno de los 15 héroes que detuvieron a Parallox hace 7 años.

Los héroes viajaron a la Digitierra, y allí, vieron una cara que jamás creyeron encontrar. Una versión Digimon de Cell llamada PerfectCellMon apareció y luchó contra los héroes. Y para empeorar la cosa, MagmaMon apareció junto a un grupo de UFOMons y comenzaron a atacar la DigiTierra. Por suerte, Son GokuMon apareció para ayudar a los héroes.

¿Podrán los héroes con los villanos que amenazan la DigiTierra?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

 _ **(++++++++)**_

 _ **Capítulo 30: El cielo digital se nos cae encima. La JPSA conoce a la JPSA.**_

PerfectCellMon estaba ante Son GokuMon. El digimon creado a partir de la información del bioandroide estaba emocionado al ver que su némesis había venido a luchar contra él.

-Has venido... ¡Esto se pone interesante! Por fin podré luchar contra un guerrero de verdad. No como ese Gohan del Mundo Real... ¿En serio se parece al mocoso que me derrotó? ¡Ha perdido mucho!

-Ya sabes como es, PerfectCellMon. A él le gusta más estudiar. Pero si quieres luchar, ya estoy yo aquí.

Son GokuMon comenzó a liberar energía y evolucionó en Super Saiyan 2 Son GokuMon, asombrando a PerfectCellMon.

-Así que tú también has alcanzado ese estado...

-Así es. Tras haber luchado contra PaikuhanMon y los otros guerreros de los Kaiohs logré alcanzar este estado. ¿Qué? ¿Comenzamos?

PerfectCellMon liberó un aura dorada que cubrió su cuerpo y lanzó una enorme ráfaga de ki contra Super Saiyan 2 Son GokuMon. El Saiyan digital se teletransportó para esquivar el ataque. El ataque fulminó a uno UFOMons que iban a atacar a traición a Son GokuMon. Super Saiyan 2 Son GokuMon apareció detrás de PerfectCellMon y le atacó con una patada, pero resultó ser un espejismo. El auténtico PerfectCellMon estaba en el aire y lanzó otra enorme ráfaga de ki. Super Saiyan 2 Son GokuMon creó una barerra para protegerse del ataque. El ataque de PerfectCellMon destruyó la mitad de la ciudad, y los digihumanos que vivían en esa zona fueron convertidos en Digihuevos que fueron a la Aldea del Comienzo de la DigiTierra.

-Maldito...-Dijo Super Saiyan 2 Son GokuMon con ira.

-Solamente he acabado con ellos porque te despistaban. Ahora que no hay nadie, podrás luchar al 100%.

Super Saiyan 2 Son GokuMon y PerfectCellMon continuaron su combate, mientras la JPSA, MagmaMon y los UFOMons detuvieron su batalla para ver asombrados la lucha entre los dos guerreros.

-El poder de esos dos... ¡Supera al de mis Amos! ¡Y mucho! Quizás debería trabajar para ese PerfectCellMon...-Dijo MagmaMon mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-Tu padre es magnífico...-Dijo Subaru con lágrimas en los ojos.-Gohan, tendrías que parecerte más a él...

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso Subaru?-Preguntó Gohan furioso.

-¿Es qué no lo ves? ¡Ese es el poder de un dios!-Subaru estaba tan asombrado con la batalla, que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de UFOMons lo rodeó. El resto de la JPSA intentó ir en su ayuda, pero también fueron rodeados por bastantes UFOMons y tuvieron que encargarse de ellos.

-¡UFOMons! ¡Acabad primero con el fanático llorón!-Ordenó MagmaMon.

-¡Subaru! ¡Ukiki!

- _Orden Recibida. Iniciando eliminación de sujeto orgánico. Iniciando carga de energía. Carga al 100%. Iniciando ataque Killebeam. Ataque preparado. Procediendo a la liberación del Killebeam. ¡Fuego!_

Los UFOMons iban a atacar a Subaru, pero un batarang destruyó al líder del grupo que rodeó a Subaru. Eso hizo que los otros UFOMons que rodeaban a Subaru cancelaran el ataque.

-¿Un batarang? No es posible...

Una nae apareció en el cielo, y de ella bajaron un grupo de personas. La JPSA se quedó de piedra al verse a ellos mismos bajar de la nave.

-Somos... ¿Nosotros?-Preguntó Seiya asombrado de ver a otro Seiya.-No serán versiones malignas. No sería raro, ya que tuve que enfrentarme a un Caballero de Pegaso oscuro.

-Golden Bug nos dijo que había una JPSA, pero se me hace raro verme a mí mismo sin usar un espejo.-Dijo Kouji igual de asombrado.-Pero hay algo que no encaja en esta JPSA...

-Eso parece.-Respondió Hikari.-Con ellos está Batman.

-Es verdad. No hay ningún Subaru. Ni ningún yo. ¡Ukiki!-Dijo enfadado Sarudes.

-Ni tampoco hay un TailMon. ¡Mejor!-Dijo el gato alegre de no tener una copia.

-Eso tiene fácil explicación.-Dijo Golden BugMon.-Esta JPSA fue creada por un chico humano que se hace llamar Urano. Él creó esta JPSA basándose en el primer artículo que se publicó sobre vosotros. Y en ese artículo no venía nada sobre Subaru ni Sarudes porque nadie sabía nada de vosotros entonces. Y el chico llamado Urano creyó que Batman era el líder de la JPSA, porque él ya lideró un grupo antes llamado Outsiders.

-Tiene sentido. ¡Ukiki!

-Gracias por ayu...-Subaru fue a darle la mano a BatmanMon, pero el Caballero Oscuro Digital agarró a Subaru por el cuello y lo estampó en el suelo.

-¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí, copias?-Preguntó con autoridad BatmanMon.

-¿Copias?-Dijo Lina.-¡Vosotros sois los falsos!

-¡Qué dices, falsa LinaMon!-Repondió de forma agresiva SuperBoyMon.-Nosotros somos los originales. ¿O es qué no ves que ese falso SuperBoyMon que tienes a tu lado es muy feo?

-¡¿Qué cojo... ¡¿Qué yo soy feo?! ¿Tú no tienes espejos en tu casa, atontado?

-¡Yo soy Monkey·D·LuffyMon! ¡Y seré el Futuro Rey Pirata!

-¡De eso nada, bastardo! ¡Ese seré yo!

-¡Yo soy una gelatina de Lichi!-Gritó TennosukeMon.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo soy una gelatina de Lichi! ¡Sin gluten!

-¿OH?-Exclamó asombrado TennosukeMon mientras iba disfrazado de mujer adulta.-Eso habrá que verlo...

Parecía que las dos JPSAs fueran a pelear entre ellas. MagmaMon se reía de la situación. Ahora que los héroes iban a estar ocupados entre ellos, podía aprovechar la ocasión y conquistar la Digitierra en nombre de los Neo Dark Masters.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Mataos entre vosotros! Yo aprovecharé esta ocasión para destruir esta falsa Tierra.

-¡Alto!-Gritaron Sailor Moon y Sailor MoonMon.-¡No debemos pelear entre nosotros! ¡Ambos somos guerreros de la justicia! ¡Es una tontería pelear entre nosotros!

-¡Qué no te engañen, Sailor MoonMon!-Dijo BatmanMon mientras apretaba más fuerte el cuello de Subaru.-Buscan aprovecharse de tu amabilidad...

-Pero yo... ¡Creo en ellos!

-Gracias.-Dijo feliz Sailor Moon.

-Yo pienso igual que Sailor MoonMon.-Dijo HikariMon.-Estos dobles no son la auténtica amenaza. ¡Ellos son la amenaza!-Dijo señalando a MagmaMon y a los UFOMons.

-HikariMon tiene razón, Bruce...-Dijo Subaru mientras se ahogaba.-Ellos trabajan para unos villanos llamados Neo Dark Masters.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-Dijo BatmanMon asombrado mientras liberaba a Subaru.

-Tú versión del Mundo Real me lo dijo. En el Mundo Real, tú y yo somos amigos, Bru... BatmanMon! ¿Por qué no podemos serlo aquí?

-Si sabes mi identidad quiere decir que no eres un villano... Entonces, la suposición de Sailor MoonMon y HikariMon es cierta.

-¿Les vas a creer?-Preguntó Tekkaman BladeMon a BatmanMon.

-Sí. Yo he tratado antes con versiones de otros universos. Unas eran villanas y otras héroes. Y creo que ellos son héroes. ¡JPSA del supuesto Mundo Real! ¡Luchemos juntos!

-¿Ya son amigos? ¿Por qué no os matais entre vosotros? ¡UFOMons! ¡Acabad con ellos!

- _Orden recibida._

Los UFOMons comenzaron a disparar sus láseres.

-¡JPSA! ¡Adelante!-Gritaron Subaru y BatmanMon a la vez.

-¡Vamos allá, ShinjiMon!-Exclamó KoujiMon.

-S... ¡Sí!

-¡KoujiMon evoluciona en MazingerMon!

-¡ShinjiMon evoluciona en EVA01Mon!

-C...C...C... ¡¿CÓMO?!-Exclamó asombrado Kouji al ver que sus versión digital evolucionó en la versión mecha de Mazinger. Shinji estaba igual que su compañero y sempai, pero no mostraba esa sensación tan abiertamente como Kouji.

-¡Vamos! ¡Versión mia del Mundo Real! ¡Demuestrame de que estás hecho!

-¡Bien! ¡No pienso quedarme atrás! ¡Voy a mostrarte que Mazinger Z es igual de bueno que tú! ¡Ataquemos juntos! ¡Breast Fire!

El ataque combinado de los dos Mazingers fulminó a un grupo de UFOMons que volaba hacia ellos. EVA01Mon y el EVA 01 usaban sus respectivos Progresive Knife para cortar en dos a todos los UFOMons que amenazaban a los civiles.

TailMon evolucionó en AngeWoMon y protegió a las dos Hikaris de los UFOMons atacantes.

-Deberiamos ir a un lugar seguro, HikariMon.

-Refugiate tú si quieres. Yo jamás me rindo.-Dijo HikariMon mientras salían alas de ángel de su espalda. HikariMon creó un arco de luz y destruyó a varios UFOMons con flechas de luz similares a las de AngeWoMon.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo haces eso?-Se preguntó Hikari asombrada.

-¿Tú no puedes hacerlo? Yo nací con estas habilidades.

-¡HikariMon mola mucho!-Dijo Jordan.-¿Me pregunto si habrá un JordanMon por aquí?

-Tiene que haberlo.-Respondió Golden BugMon.-Y sobre las habilidades de HikariMon... Imagino que ese humano que se hace llamar Urano se las dio creyendo que los ataques de AngeWoMon eran de Hikari.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Le pedí a Gennai que modificara esas imágenes! Así que el mundo cree que tengo poderes... ¡Eso explica la razón por la que mis amigas me miraban de forma rara! ¡A lo mejor creen que soy mutante o alienigena!

Ambas JPSAs acababan fácilmente con los UFOMons. MagmaMon, asustado iba a huir a traves del portal que usó para llegar a la DigiTierra, pero Subaru, Sarudes y BatmanMon le cerraron el paso.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!

-Debes pagar por tus crímenes, malvado...

-¡No caeré tan fácilmente! ¡Magma Puch!

Con sus puños, MagmaMon intentó atacar a Subaru, Sarudes y a BatmanMon. Luffy vio a MagmaMon y, furioso, fue a por él. El digimon de magma le recordaba a Akainu.

-¡Maldito! ¡Deja a mis amigos en paz!

Luffy cubrió su puño con Haki y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a MagmaMon. El digimon salió disparado y chocó contra PerfectCellMon, el cual estaba luchando cerca de ahí.

-¿Por qué me molestas en mi combate, insecto?

-¡Iiiiiiih! ¡Mil perdones, Nuevo Amo PerfectCellMon!

-¡YO NO NECESITO SIERVOS!

PerfectCellMon le dio una fuerte patada a MagmaMon. El digimon de magma salió disparado y atravesó el portal a gran velocidad. Los UFOMons se quedaron sin líder y no sabían que hacer. Las JPSAs aprovecharon eso para eliminarlos enseguida con la ayuda de Golden BugMon y EliteMon.

Una vez eliminaron a todos los UFOMons, los dos grupos se reunieron y se dieron la mano. En ese momento, un portal se abrió y de él emergió CentaruMon.

-¡CentaruMon!-Hikari fue corriendo hacia su amigo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Usé uno de los aparatos de Gennai para buscar la señal de tu dispositivo. Tengo que darle esto a tus nuevos amigos.

CentaruMon abrió una caja en la que habían dispositivos blancos. Esto reaccionaron a la presencia de la JPSA y volaron hacia ellos. Los dispositivos, que eran similares a los de Taichi, cambiaron de color una vez acabaron en las manos de sus respectivos dueños.

El de Gohan era naranja y azul.

El de Conner negro y rojo.

El de Lina rosa y naranja.

-¿Rosa? ¡Venga ya!-Exclamó furiosa la hechicera.

El de MegaMan era azul claro y azul oscuro.

El de D-Boy era rojo y blanco.

-Yo no necesito esto... No quiero meter a más gente en la Guerra contra los Radam...

El de Usagi era azul y plateado.

El de Luffy era rojo y azul

El de Tennosuke era azul claro y tenía forma de Nu.

-¡Me encanta!-Exclamó el ser gelationoso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo Nu.

Y el de Subaru era naranja y rojo.

-¡Un dispositivo como el del hermano de Hikari! ¡Mola! Pero el color no me gusta. Me trae malos recuerdos... ¿No se puede cambiar, CentaruMon?

-No. El dispositivo reacciona a tu corazón.

-"¡Ukikiki! Un día va a descubrirlo todo..."-Pensó nervioso Sarudes.

-¿Y nuestros compañeros?-Preguntó Sailor Moon. En ese momento, varios rayos de luz emergieron de los nuevos dispositivos y señalaron a los miembros de la JPSA digital.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Preguntó SuperBoyMon.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estos son sus compañeros?-Exclamó CentaruMon confuso y alarmado.-No tendría que haber sido así. Gennai escondió los Digihuevos en un laboratorio secreto en el mundo digital...

CentaruMon se quedó en silencio pensando.

-¡Shishishi! ¡Ya tengo un nuevo Nakama!-Dijo feliz Luffy.-Ya verás cuendo les enseñe esto a Nami y a los demás.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué eres tú el que se ha unido a mi banda!-Gritó furioso LuffyMon.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡De eso nada!

Mientras ellos peleaban, Subaru estaba todavía más enfadado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Aquí hay un error! ¡BatmanMon! ¡Aparta de ahí! ¿No ve que el rayo de luz me quiere llevar a Son GokuMon y tú no le dejas!

-...-BatmanMon prefirió no decirle nada a Subaru.

-No, Subaru.-Dijo CentaruMon.-Tu compañero es BatmanMon. No Son GokuMon.

-¡¿Quéeeeee?!-Subaru se quedó de piedra mientras Sarudes intentaba animarle. Pero un fuerte temblor lo sacó de su depresión. En el cielo, PerfectCellMon y Super Saiyan 2 SonGokuMon continuaban su batalla. Ambos se atacaron con un Kamehameha y el choque de ambos ataques provocó que la DigiTierra temblara de forma peligrosa.

-¡Qué poder tienen esos dos!-Exclamó asombrado CentaruMon.-Ni ApocalyMon era tan fuerte... ¿Qué clase de criaturas viven en la Tierra?

-¿Tú ya conocías la Digitierra, CentaruMon?

-Sí, Hikari. Gennai y yo la estabamos estudiando... Pero los Neo Dark Masters nos atacaron. Ahora, Gennai ha sido capturado.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarle!

CentaruMon abrió un portal y las dos JPSAs y sus aliados entraron por él.

-¿Vienes, HikariMon?

-Sí. Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.-Dijo la Hikari digital, la cual entró en el portal.

Mientras, PerfectCellMon y Super Saiyan 2 SonGokuMon seguían con su choque de ataques.

-Esta situación... ¡Debería traerte malos recuerdos, PerfectCellMon!

-¡No lo sabes bien, Son GokuMon! ¡Pero esta vez será diferente! ¡Yo soy de los que aprende de sus errores!

-¿Seguro?

-¡¿Qué?!

Super Saiyan 2 SonGokuMon se teletransportó y apareció encima de PerfectCellMon. Son GokuMon atacó de nuevo con otro potente Kamehameha y fulminó a PerfectCellMon. El cuerpo del bioandroide se convirtió en datos y un digihuevo voló hacia la Ciudad del Comienzo. Son GokuMon miró como el huevo volaba hacia el horizonte.

-Ya volveremos a vernos, PerfectCellMon.

Por otro lado, en la DigiLuna que giraba alrededor de la DigiTierra.

 _-Añadiendo nuevos datos a la base de datos... Las anomalías deben ser aniquiladas..._

 _ **#########**_

 _ **Base de los Neo Dark Masters.**_

Los villanos tenían a Gennai atrapado en una celda de cristal. Los cuatro digimons rodeaban la celda e interrogaban a Gennai.

-¡No os lo diré!

- _Sujeto prisionero no quiere colaborar.-_ Dijo JunkDraMon.- _Recomiendo usar métodos menos ortodoxos._

-No será necesario, JunkDraMon.-Dijo TerrorMon mientras se acercaba a la celda de Gennai.-Todavía tenemos otro recurso. ¿Verdad, CyberFoxMon?

-Cierto, Amo TerrorMon.-De las sombras, emergió un zorro antropomórfico de 3 metros de altura. Su cuerpo era un 80% mecánico. Una de sus manos era una garra mecánica y la otra eran cables que usaba para conectarse a los servidores.-Gracias a la copia de Gennai que capturé, he averiguado la forma de crear nuestros propio emblemas oscuros.

-¡No os saldreis con la vuestra!-Ggritó Gennai.-¡Los héroes de la Tierra y los Niños Elegidos os detendrán!

-¡Fufufufufu! Ellos no podrán con nosotros, amigo Gennai. Usaremos los emblemas ocuros como arma contra los Niños Elegidos. Y para los héroes de la Tierra, tenemos otra cosa... ¡CyberFoxMon!

-¡Sí Amo!

CyberFoxMon reveló una máquina en la cual habían 11 Digihuevos. Los Digihuevos tenían los nombres de algunos miembros de la JPSA escritos en la cáscara.

-Esos son...

-¡Sí! ¡Tu arma secreta! CyberFoxMon se encargó de analizar los datos de tus máquinas y así descubrimos estos digihuevos. Sin embargo, no pudimos encontrar el del ser llamado Subaru, ya que había eclosionado. Sin embrago, mis hombres lo están buscando por la zona donde estaba tu laboratorio secreto. ¡Ya verás, Gennai! ¡Los Neo Dark Masters triunfarán donde los Dark Masters originales fallaron!

 _ **##########**_

En un lugar oscuro, la mujer misteriosa vio todo lo que ocurrió en la DigiTierra.

-Ya veo... Gente del Mundo Real ha venido a la DigiTierra. ¡Pues yo, TismonaMon, los convertiré a todos en demonios leales a la causa de ParalloxMon! ¡Mwahahahaha!

La JPSA ha conocido a su versión digital, y estos ahora son sus compañeros. ¿Podrán los dos grupos derrotar a los Neo Dark Masters? ¿Y qué serán esos Digihuevos misteriosos? ¿Logrará TismonaMon convertir a los héroes en demonios?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, MagmaMon atacará la Tierra mientras los héroes se enfrentan cara a cara contra ToxicDeviMon, uno de los esbirros de TerrorMon. ¡No os lo perdais!

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

- **carlos13:** Los poderes son parecidos. Son fuertes, pero no tanto como los originales. Así que no hay que alarmarse mucho si un día PerfectCellMon aparece en el Mundo Real.

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** De hecho, el mismo Dimentor propuso ser proclamado Rey del Mundo, pero como le toco el trasero a una tenryubito, ahora es persona non grata en Mariejois. Solamente puede ir a esa ciudad si hay una reverie. Y no, no hay Digimonmons. A no ser que las crée alguien. XD

- **Noe Reyes:** Te he mandado un PM. Espero que lo hayas leído.

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Bueno, como le he dicho a carlos13, PerfectCellMon es fuerte, pero no tanto como el Cell original. Y hay que tener en cuenta que Vegeta es mas fuerte ahora. **  
**

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ****

 **¡Saludos!**


	31. El oscuro secreto de Ken

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Solamente aclarar que:**

 **-ToxicDeviMon, Parallox, GilgaKles, Subaru Ikari, Bronet 5, Sailor Urania, Sailor Amphitrite, SlitherHebiMon, TerrorMon, JunkDraMon, TeddyMon, el director Kamiya, Irene, Teachler, Golden Bug, los Gokurianos, Giser, Katsylla, las Dygellianas, el Doctor Fazzoletto, Girasun, los Okamalianos, Jordan, SoldierMon/EliteMon, Darkrahan, Shake, Sarulla, MagiMon, TitanBoy, Sailor Afrodita, PediaMon y Sarudes son creación mía.**

 **-Ultimate MegaMan es de BRANDON369.**

 **-FlamingoMon es de Doffy.**

 **-MagmaMon es de PD.**

 **-Dimentor, Body Master, Multiverso, DimentorMon, Body MasterMon y MultiversoMon son de Ultimate Dimentor. El concepto de Deep Web también es de él.**

 **-Tismona es de Lady Ashura.**

 **-UFOMon es de Reviewer Definit.**

 **-CyberFoxMon es de carlos13.**

 **-SaruMon y sus evoluciones son de GoldenBelly.**

 **-SlugMon es de Super Kami Guru.**

 **-LadyMeraMon es de Shining Phoenix.**

 **-MechaMon es de Cellmania.**

 **-FighterMon es de HappyBarryWhite.**

 _ **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**_

 **En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers Super":**

La JPSA humana y la JPSA digital (aliados incluídos) unieron fuerzas para derrotar a MagmaMon y a su ejército de UFOMons que amenazaban con eliminar la DigiTierra. Mientras, SuperSaiyan 2 SonGokuMon y PerfectCellMon libraron una impresionante batalla que SuperSaiyan 2 SonGokuMon ganó. Pero la copia digital de Cell se convirtió en un Digihuevo que puede eclosionar un día de estos.

Ahora, los dos grupos de héroes van hacia el Mundo Digital con la intención de salvar a Gennai de las garras de los Neo Dark Masters.

¿Podrán salvar a Gennai y detener los planes de los digimons malignos? ¿TismonaMon se interpondrá en su camino? ¿Y de quién sería la voz que surgió de la Luna Digital?

Lo sabremos a continuación...

 _ **Capítulo 31: El oscuro secreto de Ken. Ayuda inesperada.**_

 **Base de los Neo Dark Masters; Laboratorio de CyberFoxMon.**

CyberFoxMon estaba trabajando en algo, cuando de repente, dos de los digihuevos, los que tenían el nombre de Gohan y Lina escritos, eclosionaron.

-Vaya... Dos huevos han eclosionado.-Dijo CyberFoxMon mientras se acercaba a los digimons recien nacidos.

-¿Aviso a los amos, CyberFoxMon?-Preguntó MechaMon, un digimon de Nivel Perfecto con aspecto de robot de juguete.

-No, MechaMon. Esto es un proyecto nuestro. ¡Jejejeje! En cuanto eclosionen todos, tendremos el poder suficiente como para vencer a nuestros estúpidos amos...

-¿Piensas traicionar a los Amos?

-¿Y tú me haces esa pregunta, MechaMon? Sé perfectamente que planeas traicionarles un día de estos y conquistr el mundo tú solo.

CyberFoxMon ignoró a MechaMon y centró su atención en los nuevos Digimons.

-¡Mi nombre es MagiMon! ¡Encantada de conocerte!-Dijo la digimon de Lina. MagiMon es un digimon con forma de conejo rosa que sale de un sombrero rojo

-¡Y yo me llamo SaruMon!-Dijo contento el digimon de Gohan. Sarumon era un mono vestido con un gi de karateka y lleva una cinta en la frente. Este digimon tenía que haber apareciddo cuando Gohan tenía cuatro años. Pero la aparición de Raditz frustró su aparición en el Mundo Real y SaruMon vagó por el Mundo Digital durante años. SaruMon fue destruído y convertido en datos digitales por el mismo CyberFoxMon, cuando descubrió que era el compañero de uno de sus enemigos.

-Hola. Yo soy CyberFoxMon. Y como regalo de bienvenida permitidme que os regale esto.

CyberFoxMon le dio a los dos digimons dos objetos similares a los emblemas. Pero estos eran totalmente oscuros. El de MagiMon tenía el emblema de Mimi y el de SaruMon tenía el emblema de Takeru. De repente, una descarga eléctrica oscura golpeó a los digimons y estos fueron cubiertos por energía oscura.

-¡Jajaaajajaja! ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora, cumplid con vuestro destino! ¡Buscad a vuestros compañeros! Y una vez lo hagais... ¡Mandadlos al Infierno! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Los dos digimons salieron volando del laboratorio, rumbo hacia donde estaban Lina y Gohan.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Los Neo Dark Masters estaban en una gran sala reunidos. Y a traves de una esfera de cristal, veían como las dos JPSAs y sus aliados ya estaban llegando al Mundo Digital.

-Ahí vienen... ¿Dónde está PortalMon?-Preguntó furioso SlitherHebiMon. Con su cola destruyó parte de una pared.-¡Qué cierre inmediatamente el portal y deje atrapados a esos humanos!

- _PortalMon no localizado. El digimon en cuestión no está en este mundo. Iniciando su búsqueda en mundos próximos...-_ Dijo JunkDraMon mientras localizaba a PortalMon.

-Es como si hubiera desaparecido de este mundo.-Dijo TeddyMon mientras jugaba con un balón de fútbol.

-¡Calma SlitherHebiMon!-Dijo con un tono serio TerrorMon.-Si hicieramos eso que dices, sería muy aburrido. Me gusta que haya resistencia, por muy inútil que sea...

En ese momento, la imagen de la esfera cambió.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese chico no era el famoso Digimon Emperador? ¿Qué vendrá a hacer?

-¿Querrá reconquistar el Mundo Digital? ¡No! Ahora que lo pienso, alguien a quién todos conocemos perfectamente tenía ese plan en mente... ¡Qué los FighterMons se encarguen de ellos!

- _Escuadrón FighterMon. Acabad con los intrusos. Acabad con Ken Ichijouji y con la JPSA._

-¿Se puede saber por qué has dado tú la orden? ¡Son mis esbirros!-Dijo enfadado TerrorMon.

De la base de los Neo Dark Masters despegó una enorme flota de FighterMons, digimons de Nivel Campeón con aspecto de caza F-16.

-LadyMeraMon, quiero que vayas con MagmaMon al Mundo Real. Y ya que vas allí, conviertelo todo en cenizas. ¡Tengo ganas de ver la cara de los humanos en cuanto vean su mundo destruído! ¡Kihehehehehe!

-Sí, amo TerrorMon.

Mientras, la JPSA y sus aliados llegron al Mundo Digital.

-¡Cómo mola!-Gritaron Luffy y los demás emocionados.-¿Y dices qué esto está dentro de un ordeñador?

-Ordenador, Luffy... Sí, bienvenidos al Mundo Digital.-Dijo Hikari poniendo una pose de azafata de avión.

-¿Qué es eso que flota en el aire?-Preguntó Lina. El resto de héroes centró su mirada en una enorme esfera oscura que flotaba sobre la Ciudad del Comienzo.

-Imagino que será la base de los Neo Dark Masters...-Dijo Subaru mientras miraba atentamente la base.

-A lo lejos oigo el motor de un avión... No. Son varios...-Dijo SuperBoy. El chico, gracias a su super oído, escuchó los motores de varios aviones. De repente, en el cielo, aparecieron los FighterMons y comenzaron a atacar a los héroes.

Los héroes quisieron defenderse, pero entonces, una barrera eléctrica separó a los FighterMons y a la JPSA, dejando aislados a Lina y a Gohan. En ese momento, llegaron MagiMon y SaruMon.

-¿Quienes son esos?-Preguntó Lina, mirando con desprecio a MagiMon.

-¡Ah!-CentaruMon se asombró al ver a los dos digimons.-Lina, Gohan... Esos dos digimons... ¡Son vuestros compañeros!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Yo tengo un compañero?-Se preguntó Lina confusa.-¿Cómo? Si hasta hace poco no se sabía nada de la existencia del Continente del Demonio...

 _ **###########**_

Mientras, en el Mundo Real.

 **ACDC Town.**

ACDC Town, una localidad tranquila y pacífica de DenTown. Allí vive un chico llamado Lan Hikari, estudiante de Quinto hijo de Yuichiro Hikari, el científico encargado de Scilab, un laboratorio aliado con el Doctor Light y que de vez en cuando le ayuda a combatir contra los robots del malvado Dr Wily.

Pero ahora, la paz que caracterizaba a ACDC desapareció, pues desde hace poco, los hornos de las casas estallaban y hacían que las casas ardieran hasta los cimientos. Nadie sabía como ocurría. Solamente sabían que una misteriosa organización llamada WWW (Los Tres Mundiales) estaba detrás de los ataques.

Lan y su mejor amiga Mayl Sakurai volvían a casa tras haber terminado las clases en el Colegio ACDC.

-Hoy por poco vuelvo a llegar tarde...-Exclamó un Lan agotado por las clases de la señorita Mari.

-Eso se debe a que te pasas parte de la noche en la Red. Lan, debes descansar para así tener fuerzas al día siguiente.-Dijo MegaMan EXE, el Netnavi de Lan.

 **¡Beep, beep!**

-Tienes dos e-mails, Lan. Son de la Señorita Mari y de tu padre. Te leo el del Doctor Hikari. "Lan, soy tu padre. He creado un programa que aumentará las habilidades de MegaMan. Todavía tengo que hacerle unas revisiones. Pero no te preocupes. Lo llevaré pronto a casa". Eso es todo el mensaje.

-Ya veo. Volvamos pronto a casa. Tengo ganas de ver ese programa. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Mayl!

Lan se fue corriendo a casa dejando abandonada a la pobre Mayl.

-¡Espera Lan! Tonto... ¡Pero si vivo a tu lado! ¡Podía haberte acompañado!

-Ese Lan... Es tan despistado...-Dijo Roll EXE, la NetNavi de Mayl.

Lan llegó enseguida a casa. Allí estaba su madre, Haruka Hikari, y un trabajador de NetSafety.

-¡Hola mamá! ¿Quién es él?

-¡Hola Lan! Él es de NetSafety. Está revisando nuestro panel de control del hogar.

-¿Y eso?

-Tienes que saberlo, Lan. No me gustaría que mi horno estallara.

-Ese es mi trabajo.-Dijo el trabajador, con una larga melena roja como el fuego y con caara sospechosa.-Nosotros revisamos los paneles de control de cada casa para garatizar la seguridad de la gente de DenTown. Y eso acabo de hacer en esta casa. Señora, su casa está segura de cualquier ataque viral. No debe temer, su horno no estallará.

-¡Mil gracias, señor!

-Kekeke... ¡De nada!

Lan y MegaMan EXE, una vez se fue el trabajador de NetSafety, entraron en su cuarto y comenzaron a hablar sobre los incidentes relacionados con los hornos.

-Todo esto de los hornos... Megaman, ¿crees que puede ser obra de un virus? ¿O de esos monstruos que aparecieron hace 3 años?

-¿Los digimons? Es probable. En la Red hay NetNavis que comentan como virus con aspecto de monstruo aparecen y desaparecen mientras cruzan portales... Lan, ¿te parece bien si vamos a la Red y preguntamos a los NetNavis de la gente a ver que saben?

-¡Me has leído la mente, MegaMan! ¿Listo? ¡Conexión! ¡MegaMan EXE! ¡Car...

-¡Eeeeek!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ese grito... ¡Es de tu madre! ¡Vamos a ver que pasa Lan!

Lan salió corriendo de su habitación y fue rápidamente a la cocina. Allí, el horno estalló y la cocina estaba en llamas.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Laaaannn! ¡Intentaba hacer madalenas! ¡Y mira!

-¿Huh? ¡Pero si lo habían reparado! ¡MegaMan! ¡Vamos a conectarnos! ¡Conexión! ¡MegaMan EXE! ¡Carga!

Lan conectó a MegaMan EXE al sistema del horno. En él, los Mr Progs encargados del buen funcionamiento del horno estaban heridos y alterados. MegaMan EXE se acercó al único Mr Prog que funcionaba bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Ayúdanos! ¡El horno ha sido conquistado por una horda de virus! ¡Y esa horda de virus seguía las órdenes de un Virus Maestro!

-¿Un Virus Maestro?-Se preguntó MegaMan EXE. El NetNavi nunca había escuchado ese concepto antes.-Es raro... Me parece a mí que esos monstruos digitales están detrás de esto. ¡Voy a encargarme de esto Lan!

-Toma.-Dijo Mr Prog mientras le daba a MegaMan un programa.-Mi programa "IceBlock" te ayudará a apagar las ciberllamas. Lo haría yo... Pero esos virus son muy fuertes... ¡Ten cuidado MegaMan!

MegaMan, usando el "IceBlock", avanzó por el sistema del horno apagando las ciberllamas y destruyendo virus que le atacaban constantemente. Mettools, CanoDumbs y Volgears se entrometían en su camino siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, pero gracias a la coordinación de Lan y MegaMan, ninguno suponía un problema.

Tras varias luchas, MegaMan EXE llegó al firewall del horno. Y allí estaba el "Virus Maestro".

-¿Eso es el Virus Maestro? ¡No lo parece! Yo diría que es uno de esos monstruos digitales...

-¿Monstruo? Ten cuidado con lo que dices, enano. Mi nombre es FireMan EXE y soy el NetNavi de Mr Match.

-¿Mr Match?-Se preguntó Lan. En ese momento, le llegó una llamada al PET. Era de Mr Match.

-¡Así es! ¡Yo soy Mr Match!

-Esa voz... ¡Tú eres el trabajador de NetSafety! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡Hah! Esto solamente es un disfraz. Yo trabajo para WWW, niño tonto.

-¡WWW! O sea que no es obra ni de un virus ni de esos monstruos... ¡Prepárate! ¡Vamos a apagar tus llamas para siempre!

-¡Je! ¿Acaso piensas que un mocoso puede conmigo y con Mr Match?-Dijo FireMan EXE mientras se reía de Lan y MegaMan EXE.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Muy bien! ¡Me tomaré eso como una declaración de guerra! Ya tengo lo que venía a buscar...

-¿Eso?

-Sí. Un programa que estaba escondido en el horno de tu casa. Un programa que WWW necesita para llevar a cabo su plan... ¿Por qué te cuento esto? ¡No importa! ¡Pronto una gran guerra comenzará y todos morireis! ¡Fireman EXE! ¡Acaba con ellos y reduce la casa del mocoso a cenizas!

-¡Bien!-FireMan EXE comenzó a atacar con sus lanzallamas a MegaMan. El NetNavi azul esquivaba las llamaradas con su gran velocidad. Entonces, FireMan decidió atacar con bombas de fuego a MegaMan, bombas que el NetNavi azul destruyó con disparos de su Buster.

-¡Te mando un chip! ¡Spreader!

Lan introdujo un chip en el PET. La información del chip se descargó en MegaMan y atacó a FireMan con diversos disparos. El ataque no fue letal, pero dañó bastante al NetNavi de fuego.

-FireMan, retírate.

-¡Mr Match! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Estás echando un jarro de agua fría a la llama de mi orgullo!

-Eso no importa ahora, FireMan. El jefe ha pedido que le llevaramos ese programa. No tenemos porque luchar contra ese mocoso. No está en las órdenes. ¡Sal de ahí!

-Bien.-FireMan abrió un portal que lo llevaría al servidor de WWW, pero algo falló. La onda de frecuencia del Mundo Digital interfirió en la puerta que abrió el malvado Navi de fuego. Él y MegaMan EXE fueron absorvidos por el portal.

-¡No! ¡MegaMan! ¡MEGAMAAAAAN!

-L... n... a... ¡Lan! ¡No te alarmes! ¡Estoy bien!

-¡MegaMan! ¿Dónde estás?

-No lo sé bien... Hace un rato estaba en el sistema del horno... ¿Y ahora? Parece una jungla. Y a lo lejos veo una ciudad con muchos juguetes gigantes.

-¿Juguetes gigantes? No parece la base de una organización maligna... MegaMan, investiga los alrededores. Busca algo que pueda darte una pista sobre tu localización.

-Bien. Por cierto, no veo a FireMan...

-No importa. Busca una forma de salir de ahí. Y si es posible, busca algo relacionado con Los Tres Mundiales.

Mientras tanto, y no muy lejos de allí, Ken y WormMon aparecieron en el mundo Digimon. El chico caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña roca. Luego, apretó un botón ocultó y eveló en la roca una entrada a un pequeño laboratorio.

-¿Estás seguro de usar esto, Ken?

-Sí. Qué vergüenza me da... Esto es lo que iba a usar en caso de que KimeraMon fallara...-Dijo Ken avegonzado mientras encendía la luz.-¿En qué estaba pensando?

La luz reveló que, en ese laboratorio, habían robots parecidos a los Centinelas, pero de tamaño humano y de color oscuro.

-Estos son...-Dijo WormMon aterrorizado al ver a los robots.

-Sí. Los D-stroyers... Programados para acabar con toda forma de vida digital... Los fabriqué cuando un digimon llamado CyberFoxMon me dio los planos de los Centinelas. Por suerte, jamás llegué a activarlos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Ken?

-Cambiaré su programación. Usaré a los D-stroyers para derribar todas las Torres Oscuras.

 _ **####################**_

Lina y Gohan estaban confusos. Esos dos digimons... ¿Serán en realidad sus compañeros?

-¿Yo tengo un compañero? ¡No es posible!

-Sí es posible.-Respondió CentaruMon.-Gennai analizó hace poco el grupo de héroes al que se unió Hikari. Todos, incluído MegaMan, sois candidatos posibles a convertiros en Elegidos. Y Gennai, temiendo una invasión al Mundo Real por parte de los Neo-Dark Masters, decidió crear un grupo de Digimons que os ayudarían en la lucha contra el mal. Pero estos atacaron y confiscaron los Digihuevos. Y por lo visto, ahora son digimons malvados.

-¡Así es!-Un holograma de CyberFoxMon apareció ante los héroes.-Saludos. Soy CyberFoxMon, un esbirro de los Neo Dark Masters... Y el causante de que vuestros compañeros sean malvados.

-CyberFoxMon...-Dijo Subaru.-Batman me habló de ese nombre. Así que eras un digimon.

-¿A qué te refieres, Subaru?-Preguntó D-Boy.

-Uno de los NetNavis que creó Batman para investigar la Red le informó de que una especie de virus bestia aparecía y desaparecía en UnderNet, la red en la que se refugian los peores criminales de la Red. Se ve que robaba información confidencial de los ordenadores militares. ¿El motivo? Hackear los sistemas de defensa de la Tierra o destruir sus sistemas para facilitar la conquista de sus amos...

-Vaya... El humano me conocía. ¡Je! Esa información no es para los Neo-Dark Masters. ¡Es para mí y para un socio humano que conocí hace poco!

-¿Un socio humano?

-¡Ju! Eso ya no lo sabes... ¡Ni lo sabrás! ¡MagiMon! ¡SaruMon! ¡Acabad con vuestros compañeros!

-¡Bola Mágica!-MagiMon atacó a Lina usando su ataque principal. Gracias al Emblema Oscuro, los ataques de MagiMon eran más poderosos de lo normal. Lina destruía con Fire Balls todos los ataques de MagiMon. Gohan intentó ayudar a Lina, pero SaruMon, que usaba otro Emblema Oscuro para amplificar sus poderes, comenzó a atacar a Saiyaman.

-Tú... ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años?

-SaruMon... Apenas conocía la existencia de este mundo.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡NO QUERÍAS CONOCERME!-Gritó furioso SaruMon mientras atacaba a Gohan. Su emblema emitía más oscuridad a medida que su odio hacia Gohan aumentaba.

-¡No te miento! Mi infancia... No, mi juventud fue un Infierno. A los 4 años mi propio tio me secuestró. Por mi culpa mi padre murió. Y Piccolo me hizo sufrir el peor de los entrenamientos. Luego, Nappa y Vegeta mataron a Piccolo y a la mayoría de los amigos de mi padre. Y encima, tuve que viajar a un Planeta alienígena para ver como un tirano llamado Freezer acababa con la vida de toda una raza, con Krillin y casi mata a Piccolo.

-¿Han matado a Discolo dos veces? ¿Cómo es posible?-Se preguntaba Luffy confuso mientras derribaba a dos FighterMons con su Twin Pistol.

-... Y encima, tuve que acabar yo con el monstruo que mató por segunda vez a mi padre. Tuve que luchar contra Cell.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿LORD GOKU MURIÓ DOS VECES?!-Al oir eso, Subaru se desmayó. Sarudes tuvo que atender a su amigo mientras derribaba a los FighterMons con sus pistolas.

-Y si Trunks no hubiera aparecido, dos androides hubieran acabado con casi toda la humanidad. Yo incluído. Como ves, mi vida fue un Infierno. Parece que por fin ahora he encontrado la calma. Creo que es por eso que te conocí ahora y no antes. Lo hubieras pasado igual de mal que yo si me hubieras conocido hace 12 años.

-Y tú que sabes... ¡A mí me destruyeron para convertirme en un Digihuevo! ¡Tú ibas a ser el 6º Niño Elegido Original! ¡Ibas a ser mi compañero! ¡Pero no apareciste! Y por culpa de eso, los Dark Masters originales acabaron conmigo fácilmente. Y por tu culpa, él murió... ¡Para derrotar temporalmente a los Dark Masters! Uno de mis compañeros ya no puede volver a este mundo por culpa de ese último recurso que usó...

-¿De qué habla?-Preguntó Hikari. CentaruMon, el cual sabía perfectamente de que hablaba SaruMon, prefirió no decir nada. Eldigimon optó por atacar a Gohan.

-¡Karate Break!

-¡Uaaaaaaaaah!

Con un golpe, SaruMon golpeó el vientre de Gohan y éste cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A GOHAN, MACACO?!-Preguntó furioso Luffy mientras intentaba romper la celda a mordiscos.

-Mi golpe daña el alma directamente. Y ahora, pienso rematar a mi odioso compañero... ¡Kung Fu Punch!

SaruMon iba a rematar a Gohan, pero entonces...

-¡Cannon!

MegaMan EXE apareció y derribó a SaruMon usando el poder del Chip "Cannon A".

-¿Quién es ese?-Preguntaron los héroes.

-¡YA SÉ!-Gritó Tennosuke asustando a Conner y a D-Boy.-¡Es MegaManMonMon!

-¡IDIOTA!-Conner y D-Boy, furiosos, comenzaron a golpear al hombre gelatinoso. MegaMan y MegaManMon miraban a MegaMan EXE.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-¡No puede ser! ¡El MegaMan original! ¡Y la JPSA! ¡Qué emocionante!-Gritó Lan emocionado. El chico veía todo lo que MegaMan EXE veía desde su PET.

-Yo soy MegaMan EXE. Soy el NetNavi de Lan, el cual me puso este nombre en honor a ti. Eres su héroe desde que salvaste SciLab de uno de los ataques del Dr Wily.

-Lan... ¡El hijo del Doctor Hikari! ¡Su familia es muy amiga del Doctor Light! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Verás, seguiamos a un NetNavi de la WWW, pero escapó y hemos acabado aquí. No debe andar muy lejos.

-Bueno. Eso no importa ahora.-Dijo Lina.-Go... Saiyaman necesita ayuda. Tú despistalos y yo me encargo de curarle.

-Bien. ¿Listo MegaMan?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mi, Lan?

-Pues claro... ¡Battle Routine, set!

-¡Execute!

MagiMon y SaruMon intentaron atacar a Lina, pero MegaMan EXE atacó a los dos digimons con su buster. SaruMon ayudó a MagiMon a esquivar los disparos de MegaMan EXE.

-Ataquemos juntos, SaruMon.

-Bien. No dejaré que un intruso se entrometa en mi venganza... ¡Karate Break!

-¡Bola Mágica!

-¡Gaah!

-¡MegaMan EXE!

MegaMan se protegió del ataque de MagiMon con un chip "Barrier", pero el ataque rompió la barrera y recibió de lleno el ataque de SaruMon. Lan, a tiempo, introdujo el BattleChip "Recovery 10" para sanar a su NetNavi.

Por otro lado...

-¡Recovery!-Lina usó su conjuro para sanar a Gohan. Eso impresionó a Lan y a MegaMan.

-¡Uau! ¿Eres una NetNavi?-Preguntó Lan.

-No sé que es eso. Yo soy una hermosa hechicera. Y por tu bien, espero que NetNavi no sea un término para referirte al tamaño de mis pechos.

-No lo es...-Dijeron todos al unísono. MagiMon volvió a centrar sus ataques en Lina, pero ésta, harta del pequeño digimon, se lo quitó de encima con un simple puñetazo.

-MagiMon... Lo sabía... Los humanos sois malvados... ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

SaruMon, al igual que hace Gohan cuando libera energía para transformarse en Super Saiyana, comenzó a liberar energía y a digievolucionar. Desde su laboratorio, MechaMon y CyberFoxMon seguían el combate.

-Bien... Su nivel de oscuridad ha llegado al 100%. Ahora, podrá evolucionar usando el Emblema Oscuro.

-¡SaruMon Darkdigievoluciona en... YamiSaruMon!

YamiSaruMon, una versión esquelética de SaruMon, comenzó a atacar a lo loco. Gohan intentó luchar contra él, pero era tan impredecible que no podía darle un golpe. YamiSaruMon creó una esfera oscura y derribó a Gohan. Lina y MegaMan EXE intentaron atacarle, pero YamiSaruMon los derribó fácilmente. YamiSaruMon centró su atención en el resto de la JPSA. De un golpe derribó la cúpula y comenzó a atacar a los héroes.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos luchar contra los FighterMons y YamiSaruMon a la vez!

-Dejad que os ayude, Hikari.

-Esa voz... ¡Ken!

Ken Ichijouji apareció a lomos de StingMon. El antiguo Digimon Emperador apareció acompañado por sus D-stroyers.

-¿Qué son esos robots?-Preguntó Subaru, mientras él y Luffy los miraban emocionados.

-D-stroyers... Iban a ser mis robots genocidas... ¡Pero hoy eso va a cambiar! ¡Pienso compensar mis errores del pasado! ¡D-stroyers! ¡Ayudad a la JPSA! ¡Neutralizad a esos FighterMons! ¡Pero no los mateis!

- _Roger. Objetivo identificado. Iniciando la misión. Ken nos ordena neutralizar a esos digimons rebeldes. ¡Vamos!-_ Ordenó el D-stroyer líder. Los robots de Ken volaron directos hacia los FighterMons y usaron redes eléctricas para inmovilizarlos.

-¿Tú creaste esos robots?-Preguntó Hikari sorprendida.

-Sí. En sus bases de datos tienen información sobre las ArmoDigievoluciones. Y tienen armas capaces de neutralizar los ataques de FlaDraMon y los demás. Esa red fue creada para neutralizar a SubmariMon. Hikari, encargaos de YamiSaruMon. Yo me encargo de los FighterMons.

-¡Bien!

-¡Doomsday Missile!

-¿Eh?

A traición, un FighterMon disparó un misil contra Ken, pero StingMon destruyó el ataque con su "Ataque Punzante". Un D-stroyer, al ver a su jefe amenazado, disparó un rayo oscuro que aturdió al FighterMon.

-"Y ese ataque era para neutralizar a NefertiMon y a PegasusMon... ¡Dios mio! ¿En qué pensaba en esa época?"

Por otro lado...

Tennosuke y TennosukeMon fueron los primeros en atacar a YamiSaruMon.

-¡Ataque Tembleque combinado! ¡Sopa de fideos y bolas de carne!

Los dos guerreros absurdos atacaron a YamiSaruMon con dos platos de sopa recién hechos. YamiSaruMon dio gritos de dolor, pues su cara se había quemado con el caldo caliente.

-¡Ukikiki! ¡Coconut Bazooka!-Sarudes atacó a YamiSaruMon con su bazooka, pero el digimon agarró la bala y la destruyó con ki oscuro. YamiSaruMon comenzó a acumular su enegía oscura y la disparó como si fuera un Kamehameha.

-¡Alma corrupta del Rey Mono!

YamiSaruMon lanzó su ataque y derribó a gran parte de la JPSA. Pero los héroes, rápidamente, se repusieron y volvieron a la carga. Pero...

-¡No! ¡De esto me encargo yo!

Saiyaman detuvo a la JPSA y aliados mientras se convertía en Super Saiyan.

 _ **############**_

LadyMeraMon apareció en Happy Harbour, localidad donde estaba el Santuario, la base de la JPSA. Allí encontró a un confuso MagmaMon.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Eh?

-MagmaMon. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡LadyMeraMon! ¿Has venido a ayudarme?

-Así es. Los Neo Dark Masters nos han dado una nueva misión. ¡Convertir el Mundo Humano en cenizas! ¡Burning Chain!

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Me encanta esa orden! ¡Melting Stream!

Con sus ataques de fuego y magma, los dos Digimons malvados comenzaron a destruir casas y a atacar a la gente. Pero entonces...

-¡V Love and Beauty Shock!

Un corazón naranja de energía golpeó en la espalda a LadyMeraMon. Furioso, MagmaMon buscó al atacante, pero recibió un puñetazo en la cara. MagmaMon cayó al suelo medio aturdido y confuso.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Estoy hecho de magma! ¿Cómo han podido golpearme?

Ante LadyMeraMon y MagmaMon aparecieron una mujer que llevaba el uniforme de Sailor V y un hombre que se parecía a Conner, pero era mayor, tenía barba de tres días y llevaba un uniforme con elementos del primer uniforme de SuperBoy y del de Superman.

-No sé quien es esa...-Dijo LadyMeraMon furiosa.-Pero el hombre se supone que tendría que esta en el Mundo Digital luchando contra los FighterMons.

-No creo que sea él...-Respondió MagmaMon.-El humano SuperBoy es más joven. Él, probablemente, sea el héroe llamado Superman.

-No. No soy Superman. Mi nombre es Titan.

-Y yo soy la guerrera de la belleza, Sailor V. ¡Prueba mi Crescent Beam!

-¡Uaaaaaaah!

LadyMeraMon recibió de lleno el ataque de la supuesta Sailor V. MagmaMon intentó atacar a Sailor V, pero Titan cogió un container y atrapó en el a MagmaMon y a LadyMeraMon. Y para evitar que escapan, Titan usó su aliento congelante para congelar el container.

-Bueno... Tardarán bastante en salir de aquí estos dos... Pero para cuando lo hagan, la JPSA podrá detenerlos.-Dijo Titan mientras lanzaba el container unos 30 kilometros.

-¿Hemos hecho bien en intervenir? Tendriamos que haberles dejado esto a los otros héroes.

-Lo sé, pero nuestro hogar está aquí. Y no podía permitir que estos Digimons hicieran daño a nuestro hijo. No quiero que se vea involucrado en batallas.

-Es verdad, querido. Volvamos a casa. Nuesto hijo debe estar a punto de volver del colegio. Y no quiero que nos vea con estas ropas.

-Cierto. Y tampoco quiero que nos vean los medios. No quiero que nuestras versiones jóvenes nos vean. Además, prometí llevarle estos nuggets a nuestra "mascota".-Dijo Titan mientras le enseñaba a su mujer una bolsa de la compra. Sailor V y Titan salieron del lugar a gran velocidad.

 _ **#############**_

-¿Cómo qué de esto te encargas tú? ¡Somos un equipo!

-Lo sé. Pero YamiSaruMon es mi compañero.

-¡Roaaaaaaaar!

YamiSaruMon y Gohan comenzaron a pelear. Ambos estaban muy igualados. Ambos atacaban con puños y patadas, pero era como si uno luchara contra su propio reflejo.

-Están muy igualados.-Dijo D-Boy.

-Normal.-Respondió CentaruMon, que estaba asombrado ante las habilidades de los dos luchadores.-SaruMon fue creado con datos que obtuvimos de su entrenamiento a manos de la criatura llamada Piccolo Jr. Así que es normal que SaruMon conozca las técnicas de Gohan.

-¡Masenko!

-¡Esfera del Mono Demonio!

YamiSaruMon y Gohan lanzaron sus técnicas y ambas chocaron, provocando una gran explosión. YamiSaruMon y Gohan decidieron reunir todo su poder en un puño y se atacaron mutuamente. Ambos recibieron el golpe, pero fue YamiSaruMon quien cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Lo logré...-Dijo un Gohan agotado mientras volvía a su estado normal.

-Voy a purificarlos... ¡Cristal de Plata!

Sailor Moon usó su cristal de plata para liberar a MagiMon y a YamiSaruMon de la maldad de CyberFoxMon.

-¡LINA!-MagiMon, feliz, saltó encima de Lina y comenzó a abrazarla. Lina quiso quitarse a su Digimon de encima.

-¡Deja de hacer eso o te cocino!

Mientras, un avergonzado SaruMon se acercó a Gohan.

-Esto... Perdón por lo ocurrido. Yo no quería...

-No importa. Lo has pasado mal. Y ahora estamos juntos, que es lo que importa.

SaruMon sonrió al oir las palabras de Gohan. Mientras, los D-stroyers y MegaMan EXE, que decidió ayudar a Ken, terminaron de neutralizar a los FighterMons.

-¡Bien!-Gritó animado Subaru.-¡Vamos a la base de los Neo-Dark Masters!

-De eso nada...

Una voz gótica se escuchó por la zona. De bajo tierra, surgieron un DeviMon morado y un Un digimon dragón que usaba como armadura electrodomésticos rotos y latas. Ellos eran ToxicDeviMon y el Neo-Dark Master JunkDraMon. JunkDraMon apareció para neutralizar a los D-stroyers de Ken.

- _Analizando sistemas de los D-Stroyers... Iniciando hackeo de los sistemas de los robots enemigos._

Los D-stroyers comenzaron a disparar rayos contra JunkDraMon, pero el digimon maligno los atacó con una especie de niebla. Esa niebla era en realidad un cúmulo de nanobots que se introdujeron en los D-stroyers y saquearon sus circuitos. Los D-stroyes fueron fácilmente inutilizados.

-No...

-Me toca... ¡Vórtices oscuros!

En el suelo, aparecieron portales que abdujeron a la JPSA y a sus aliados y los repartieron por todo el mundo digital.

Desde el mundo real, Lan estaba nervioso y no sabía que hacer.

-No os preocupeis. Tras esos portales os esperan gente que harán de vuestra vida un infierno. ¡Jajajajaja!-Exclamó ToxicDeviMon mientras se reía como un loco. JunkDraMon decidió confiarle la muerte de la JPSA a ToxicDeviMon y volver a su base.

 _ **##########**_

 **Mundo Real. Lugar desconocido.**

-Jefe. Le traigo el programa que necesitaba.

-Muy bien, Mr Match. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Solamente necesito 3 programas más y mi Proyecto EndGame será una realidad. ¡Preparaos! ¡Pues pronto acabaré con vuestra Red y la Sociedad se irá a pique! ¡Mwahahahahahaha!

La JPSA ha ganado nuevos aliados. MegaMan EXE, SaruMon y MagiMon ayudarán a la JPSA en la batalla contra los Neo-Dark Masters. Pero ahora, por culpa de ToxicDeviMon, están repartidos por el Mundo Digital. ¿Podrán los héroes reunirse y acabar con los villanos? ¿Cuáles son los planes de la Organización WWW? ¿Y quienes son en realidad esos Titan y Sailor V?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Nota:** ¡Buf! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualicé este fic? ¡Au! ¡Ouch! ¡Quietos! ¡Dejad de arrojarme piedras! ¡Almenos no en mis joyas reales! Pues veréis. Estuve un poco desinflado y no supe como continuar esta saga. Además, también estaba pensando en introducir elementos nuevos en JPSA Super, que verán su explicación pronto.

Y como habéis visto, MegaMan EXE y Lan Hikari existen en esta Tierra. Aquí ya hay otra gran diferencia con la JPSA de Tierra-4721. Esa JPSA conoció a Lan y a MegaMan EXE tras un incidente que también ocurrirá en Super. Sí, lo del EvaLex ocurrirá también en Super a pesar de haber aparecido ya Lan. Pero la JPSA será enviada a otro universo. ¿A cuál? ¿Sorpresa?

Y sobre Titan y Sailor V. Su origen se explicará en otra historia. Aunque son personajes que ya habéis visto en otra historia. ¿En cuál? Ya se sabrá. ¿Y qué hacen aquí? También se sabrá. XD

Bueno, ahora, a responder reviews que tengo pendientes de hace casi un año...

- **Lady Ashura Forte:** Bueno, la JPSAMon no son compañeros oficiales. Sus compañeros oficiales son los digihuevos que están en posesión de CyberFoxMon. Y poco a poco los irán recuperando. ¿Trabajará TismonaMon con DimentorMon? Tengo otros planes para ellos. Ya verás :)

- **carlos13:** BatmanMon tiene las habilidades de Batman. Y además puede respirar en el espacio. Y los emblemas oscuros no representan nada. Solo llenan de oscuridad el corazón de los Digimons. Digamos que CyberFoxMon hackeó los ordenadores de una Organización Criminal que saldrá en el futuro y les robó la idea. Aunque los emblemas que mencionas aparecieron hace poco en el Torneo de Pallestro.

- **Loser93:** Gracias por tus palabras. Y por cierto, los Neo Dark Masters aparecieron por primera vez en el capítulo 7. :)

- **baraka108:** Po fin vi la película "Batman v Superman". Y debo decir que eso de "Bruce" lo saqué de mi cabeza. No tenía ni idea de lo de Martha... Por Dios... Y todavía no he visto Civil War... Qué mal...

- **Ultimate Dimentor:** Capítulo nuevo al fin. Pero han interactuado poco. :( Por eso he decidio separarlos y que su enlace mejore.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
